


Jabloňový květ

by Lanevra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 120,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvyslanec Sarek se svou ženou jsou opět vítanými hosty na Enterprise, i když je na loď jako vždy zavedla pracovní povinnosti. Naštěstí mají všechna diplomatické jednání zdárný konec a proto se zdá, že zbytek cesty bude poklidný, dokud se Amandě nestane nehoda, která změní nejen ji samotnou, ale mnohé další.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Doufám, že už tu planetu nikdy v životě neuvidím," povzdechl si kapitán Kirk a promnul dvěma prsty kořen nosu. Jindy uklidňující vzdálený hukot běžících motorů a tichý hvizd stoupajícího turbovýtahu mu ještě zhoršoval tepající bolest za očima.

„Rád bych vás potěšil ujištěním, že neuvidíte, kapitáne, ale obávám se, že opak by mohl být pravdou," odpověděl mu velvyslanec Sarek na jeho povzdech. „Vaše vojenské schopnosti a opakované vítězství nad Klingony považují tamní vládci za projev zdatnosti Federace. Ostatně proto si také vyžádali vaši loď pro převoz federačních konzultantů."

„Vojenské úspěchy… Slyšel také někdo ve vesmíru o tom, že jsme uskutečnili dvacet šest prvních kontaktů, což je nevyšší úspěšnost ze všech hvězdných lodí, které jsou momentálně ve službě?" Byl to řečnický dotaz, také si za něj vysloužil jen vulkánsky pozvedlé obočí, „Dobrá, budu jen doufat, že jim mír vydrží déle, než já budu ve službě," dodal, uvědomuje si, že svým hořekováním se nikam nedostane.

„Příměří na jejich planetě trvá průměrně pět let a osm měsíců tamního času. To znamená, že pokud se v následujících dvou standardních rocích nechystáte odejít do důchodu nebo naprosto zdecimovat svou pověst úspěšného válečníka, nejspíš se budete muset jejich dalších jednání opět zúčastnit," pronesl Sarek velmi nepotěšující slova.

Něco takového opravdu nechtěl slyšet.

„To se mám na co těšit," podotkl opět spíš pro sebe. „K o něco veselejším věcem. Máme vás dopravit na setkání s obchodní lodí Caesar; kam potom zamíříte, jestli to není tajemstvím?"

„Ovšemže nikoliv. Necháme se dopravit Caesarem až na Risu, kde budeme svůj čas po nějakou dobu trávit plánováním a uskutečňováním bezúčelných odpočinkových činností."

„Letíme na dovolenou," promluvila za jeho zády paní Amanda a donutila ho sebou trhnout.

Obrátil se po hlase a spatřil její usmívající se tvář asi jeden krok za nimi. Zamrkal. Úplně na ni zapomněl, tak potichu dokázala následovat svého manžela. Neviděna, neslyšena, nezaznamenána snad ani trikordérem, kdyby chtěla. Nikdy nepotkal tak tichou lidskou ženu, vlastně nepotkal tak tichou a klidnou ženu žádného druhu v doposud známém vesmíru. Dokonce i Perla, která ani neměla hlas, dokázala svou přítomností a gesty upoutat víc pozornosti než Sarekova žena. Samozřejmě pokud si to tak přála nebo ještě spíše když byla v přítomnosti svého manžela, protože pokud byla sama a chtěla něco říct, dokázala na sebe upoutat intenzivní pozornost všech v místnosti.

„Mám za to, že to jsem právě řekl, adun'a," podotkl velvyslanec.

„Jistěže ano," paní Amanda se na něj usmála způsobem, který byl téměř chlácholivý, „jen jsem se to snažila přiblížit lidské řeči," dodala a vysloužila si za to také jedno vulkánsky pozvednuté obočí. „Doktor už před časem mému manželovi doporučil dovolenou mimo Vulkán. Dlouho jsem ho k tomu nedokázala přemluvit, až teď, když byla možnost dostat se snadno na Risu, se mi ho zadařilo přesvědčit. Sarek umí být někdy poněkud tvrdohlavý."

„To mi někoho připomíná," mírně se uchechtl. Kromě něj byli na lodi snad už jen dva stejně tvrdohlaví lidé, Kostra a Spock. Nebýt zároveň všichni tři dobrými přáteli uznávajícími své kvality a odborný názor, nejspíš by bylo velení opravdové peklo.

„Trvání na výsledku logické dedukce není tvrdohlavost," oponoval velvyslanec. Nejspíš netušil, že se oba pozemšťané začnou ještě více usmívat.

„Co je nelogického na trávení času v bahenní lázni? Prospívá to pleti a zbavuje stresu," popíchla ho paní Amanda s vlídností jí vlastní.

„Vulkánci netráví odpočinek v bahenních lázních a osobně jsem nikdy nepochopil, jaký to má účel. Proč by měl někdo cítit uvolnění, pokud se ponoří do vazké substance skládající se ze sopečného prachu, křemenitých úlomků, zbytku rozkládajících se organických látek a vody? Za normálních okolností, pokud se pozemšťan zašpiní bahnem, považuje to za nepříjemné, ovšem když se bahnem naplní vana, stává se z toho relaxační metoda. Kde je rozdíl? Bahno je pořád bahno," vyjádřil Sarek své naprosté, a jak bylo znát i celkem upřímné nepochopení.

Nemohl nic jiného, než se uvolněně zasmát. Popichovat Vulkánce, jakéhokoliv a zvláště pak takového, který měl smysl pro humor, byla obrovská zábava. A Sarek byl natolik podobný Spockovi, že se s ním cítil uvolněně stejně jako se svým prvním důstojníkem. Pravda, pamatoval si na první střetnutí s ním, kdy pokaždé, když něco vypustil z pusy, byla z toho ostuda, ale při dalším setkání už mezi nimi ledy ani nevznikaly. Měl dojem, alespoň zrovna teď, že velvyslanec Sarek to vnímá stejně.

„Nejspíš se musíte přesvědčit o účincích. Co já vím?" pokrčil rameny. „Nikdy jsem neměl na takovou dovolenou čas a nemyslím, že by mi zrovna bahno scházelo k životu," uvolněně se usmál, i ta bolest hlavy byla lepší. „Napadlo mě, co kdybychom poslali na Caesar zprávu, že se nenalodíte a Enterprise by vás dovezla až na Risu? Beztak musíme vyzvednout artefakty na Grimu 2 a dovézt je na hvězdnou základnu 11. Risa je při cestě. Pokud vám samozřejmě nevadí zdržení, než naložíme náklad." Pohlédl ze Sareka na Amandu zase zpět.

„To je laskavá nabídka, kapitáne, děkujeme a rádi souhlasíme. Vaše loď poskytuje rozhodně větší pohodlí než Caesar, a i se zdržením dorazí k Rise dříve," odpověděl Sarek kladně a mírně kývl hlavou.

„Skvělé. Konečně po dlouhé době povezu na lodi někoho, kdo mi neleze na nervy," spokojeně pokýval hlavou a zastavil se, jelikož došli ke kajutám pro hosty. „Nechám Caesarovi poslat zprávu, ať na nás nečekají. Teď, i když nerad, vás musím opustit, čeká mě papírování až sem," naznačil rukou těsně nad hlavu. „Velvyslanče Sareku, paní Amando."

„Kapitáne Kirku…" rozloučil se Sarek za ně za oba. „A děkujeme, že jste nás doprovodil osobně."

„Bylo mi potěšením."

Zanechal velvyslance s jeho ženou u jejich kajuty a vydal se vstříc svým administrativním povinnostem. Opravdu, člověk by čekal, že když se stane kapitánem lodi, jakou je Enterprise, alespoň něco mu bude odpuštěno pro dobro mise. Naneštěstí zástupy byrokratů na Velení hvězdné flotily byli neoblomní a co nebylo zapsáno v hlášení, jako kdyby neexistovalo. Kdo by si pomyslel, že se život kapitána nejmodernější lodi Federace sestává převážně z papírování.

S povzdechem si přivolal turbovýtah.

°°0°°

Vyprovodil kapitána Kirka pohledem. Nahlas by to nejspíš nepřiznal před nikým jiným, než před svou ženou, ale považoval tohoto pozemšťana za jednoho z nejpříjemnějších, které kdy poznal. Zcela jistě se na tom odrážela i skutečnost, že jeho syn s ním měl blízký a zjevně oboustranně opětovaný vztah, který Spocka na první pohled naplňoval. Byl za to rád. Nalézt si přátele bylo důležité a rozhodně se to nevymykalo vulkánské filosofii, jak se v dětství jeho syn mylně domníval. Díky tomu strávil k Sarekově velké nelibosti většinu svého dětství a dospívání zcela izolovaný od svých vrstevníků a tento fakt se na něm podepisoval i dnes. Odtažitost, s jakou Spock přistupoval ke všem členům posádky, vyjma několika málo vybraných, by nemohl nazvat pouhou přirozenou touhou po klidu a soukromí, bylo v tom cosi jako nepatřičná ostražitost. Při této cestě, kdy strávil na palubě Enterprise čtyřicet dva lodních dní, si toho zvláště všímal. Někdy pociťoval zcela nelogické nutkání vyzvat svého syna, aby se šel s někým z posádky spřátelit. Vždy tuto tužbu potlačil jako bezpředmětnou a postrádající racionální základ, neboť beztak věděl, že ač by ho v tom Spock nejspíš poslechl a opravdu by se pokusil alespoň budit dojem, že se snaží s někým cizím konverzovat a bavit se, byl by kladný efekt jeho příkazu nulový. Nikoho nešlo přinutit být uvolněný ve společnosti druhé osoby.

Odvrátil pohled od kapitánových vzdalujících se zad, odsunul své myšlenky na Spocka do pozadí, protože nebylo logické zaobírat se minulostí ani nezměnitelnými fakty, a vstoupil do kajuty, kterou společně sdíleli s Amandou.

Jeho žena ho obešla již ve dveřích a rychle vklouzla dovnitř. Nemusela se ho dotknout, stačilo, když byla tak blízko, aby z její mysli cítil neklid a únavu, která ji celou pohlcovala. S jistou mírnou obavou ji sledoval, jak s povzdechem rozepíná sponu na šátku, jež měla ovinutý kolem hlavy. Když si ho stáhla, její vlasy se ve světle stropního osvětlení zaleskly, jako kdyby to byly tenké nitky litého stříbra. Byli dokonale bílé, do posledního. Mohl si v hlavě promítnout to desetiletí, kdy pomalu od ohnivě rudých přecházely ve zlatavé, pak do odstínu žlutých pouštních krystalů až k bílým. Ten čas uběhl tak rychle.

„Jsi unavena, ashayam," řekl a nemyslel to jako dotaz, věděl. Přesto mu na to Amanda jako vždy odpověděla. Lidé už to měli ve zvyku, odpovídat i na otázky, které vlastně nebyly položeny a ani je nikdo neměl v úmyslu položit.

„Trochu" přitakala a klesla do křesla. „V jednací místnosti bylo dost chladno a sedět tam dvě hodiny na tvrdé židli a ještě na boso bylo vyčerpávající. Tebe nohy nestudí?"

Nechal do svého výrazu proniknout něhu, kterou pocítil vždy, když se jeho žena zeptala na něco tak zbytečného, jako jeho vlastní nepohodlí. Jistěže mu bylo chladno na nohy, ale stejně jako veškeré jiné pocity z okolí nesouvisející s jeho úkolem i tento potlačil. Jediný, kdo byl chladem a studenou kamennou podlahou jednacího atria ohrožen, byla Amanda.

„V botách už je to v pořádku," odpověděl jí tichým poklidným hlasem, který ji vždy dobře uchlácholil. „Pojď, adun'a, pomohu ti do postele a na chvíli si lehneš pod teplou přikrývku."

Nabídl jí ruku, kterou ona bez meškání přijala. Jemně sevřel její drobnou chladnou dlaň, která se mu v ruce naprosto ztrácela, a pomohl jí na nohy. Musel použít jen málo síly. Bylo pravdou, že se Amanda zvedala poněkud ztěžka, zároveň byla ale drobná, útlá a lehká. Jejích padesát dva kilo dokázal s přehledem zvednout na jediné ruce. Nebylo to však tak zábavné, jak prohlašovala Amanda, když ho to skutečně donutila zkusit. Naopak, vzhledem k tomu, že ona sama měla v posledním roce problémy se zvednout z postele nebo z hlubokého křesla, to považoval spíše za alarmující. Také její samotná váha se za posledních šest standardních měsíců snížila o tři a půl kila a množství jídla, které snědla, se zdálo Sarekovi až směšně malé, sotva takové, jaké si dával sám v prvních dnech po rituálním očistném půstu.

„Budu asi muset začít nosit vlněné ponožky jako moje babička," podotkla Amanda, zatímco pustila jeho dlaň a začala se vzdalovat do zadní části místnosti, kde byla postel a ostatní skromné vybavení patřící do ložnice.

Mlčky ji následoval v těsném závěsu až k zrcadlu. Už při prvním pohledu si všiml, že je na lodní poměry zcela jistě příliš velké, nejspíš replikované zvlášť pro jeho ženu nebo zapůjčené některou členkou posádky. Amandě dokonale vyhovovalo, vlastně by se bez něj nejspíš neobešla. Nebyla marnivá, alespoň on si to nemyslel, přestože byl Vulkánec, dbala však na svůj vzhled s pečlivostí, kterou si za roky po jeho boku vyšlechtila k dokonalosti. A on ji tuto pečlivost, díky které strávila převlékáním někdy až nesmyslné množství času, vlastně nikdy nevymlouval. Nebyl důvod, manželka reprezentovala svého muže, dávajíc na odiv jeho štědrost, postavení i majetkové zajištění stejně jako politické a osobní názory. Taková byla její úloha, ne z donucení, ale výběrem, neboť on by Amandu nebyl ani schopen donutit k něčemu, s čím by ona sama nesouhlasila.

Sáhl po knoflících jejího vrchního hávu, ke kterým se ona sama už také natahovala. Dostal se k nim samozřejmě dřív, byl rychlejší a hlavně na ně měl dobrý výhled, zatím co ona musela poslepu bloudit za svým krkem. Beze spěchu a pečlivě je začal rozepínat. Jeden drobný knoflík za druhým. Za svou snahu byl odměněn odrazem Amandina širokého vlídného úsměvu.

„Děkuji," řekla a přesunula ruce k drdolu.

Vzal její poděkování na vědomí jen mírným přikývnutím. Bylo přirozené, že jí pomůže se svlékáním, když je tak unavená, a proto nebyl důvod, aby mu za to děkovala, jenže lidé obvykle děkovali a prosili, když nemuseli a naopak, pokud to od nich očekával, nezmohli se ani na slušný tón.

Rozepnul poslední knoflíček nízko pod pasem, její dlouhé, právě rozpuštěné stříbrné vlasy ho při tom polechtaly na hřbetu ruky, a pak stáhl látku vrchního oděvu z Amandiných útlých ramen. Nechal oblečení sklouznout až na zem, potom ho uklidí do skříně, teď bylo hlavní dostat svou ženu do teplé postele. Přesto stále beze spěchu se natáhl dopředu ke sponě dole na kyčli a jal se rozepínat druhou vrstvu oblečení. Amanda přitom ukročila dozadu a přitiskla se mu svým chladným tělem k hrudníku. Bylo to jako zaševelení, chvění hluboko v jeho mysli naplněné pokojnou radostí a jakousi nespecifikovanou úlevou smíšenou s potěšením z jeho blízkosti. Přesně toho potěšení, které mu jeho žena dokázala projevit sto a jedním něžným způsobem od pohledu přes slova až k dotekům, zatímco on ho nikdy nedokázal vyjádřit nahlas. Někdy uvažoval nad tím, jestli to Amandě ještě po všech těch společných desetiletích vadí nebo to akceptovala jako pevnou skutečnost.

Rozepnul obě malé spony na látce a stáhl i druhou vrstvu oblečení. Pod tím už naštěstí byla skoro jenom jeho žena, kromě lehké bavlněné košilky a kalhot ke kolenům zdobených krajkou. Oblečení, které sice nebylo noční úbor, ale klidně si ho mohla na spaní ponechat.

„Opravdu dnes vypadám dost strašně," povzdechla si Amanda a zadržela jeho ruce kolem svého pasu vlastními dlaněmi přitištěnými na jeho zápěstích. Poddal se tomu doteku, možnosti obejmout svou manželku a vdechnout vůni jejích vlasů. Bylo to uklidňující stejně jako vzrušující. Kontrast, který představoval Amandinu podstatu, ať už šlo o její nelogicky se přelévající mysl, nahé světlé tělo zahalené do černého hávu nebo emoce, které v něm její přítomnost vyvolávala.

„Jsi stejně krásná jako vždy," odpověděl okamžitě a zcela pravdivě. Veškerá její krása spočívala právě v tom, čím byla, sebevíc nesourodě se to jevilo.

„Ještě řekni, že vypadám, jako když si mě poznal a budu se bát, jestli jsem tě nenakazila svým pozemsky přehnaným optimismem," odpověděla mu se smíchem znějícím tichou místností.

„Takové prohlášení by bylo nejen nepravdivé, ale hlavně naprosto nelogické. Vše ve vesmíru je proměnlivé, stejně tak i krása má mnoho podob, avšak bez ohledu na tuto proměnlivost stále zůstává krásou."

Další jemný smích pohladil jeho uši.

„Jsi nenapravitelný romantik, Sareku," pravila jeho žena a obrátila k němu hlavu, svou dlaní poté spočinula na jeho tváři.

Opřel obličej vstříc pergamenově jemné chladné kůži a úplně při tom zapomněl pozvednout obočí nad tak nelogickým prohlášením, jakým byla manželčina slova. S přehledem by přiznal, že má bouřlivou ba až vznětlivou povahu, ale za romantika se nikdy nepovažoval. V tuto chvíli na tom, za koho se považuje nebo ne, nezáleželo. V tento okamžik zde byla pouze ona, Amanda a mentální i fyzické odezvy, které v něm vyvolávala. Dovolil si plně se do nich ponořit ve chvíli, kdy sklonil hlavu a spojil jejich rty. Jasněji, než cokoliv jiného, vnímal, jak mu Amandina ruka vyjela po tváři nahoru do vlasů, a její prsty, jak se mu do nich vnořily. Bylo to hmatatelnější, skutečnější, než reálný svět kolem. Racionálně si byl plně vědom, že tomu tak není, ovšem v tento okamžik byla racionalita a věda až na druhém místě. Byl to silný proud, pro který v žádném jazyce neexistovalo slovo, neboť to bylo něco prostou řečí nepopsatelné. Unášející. Sevřel svou ženu o něco pevněji a prohloubil fyzický dotek i vzájemně si vycházející vstříc chvění myslí. Pomalu putoval rukou po jejím těle, látka mu pod prsty bavlněně šustila a poddávala se jeho doteku. Jen krátce se zastavil na Amandině ňadru, jehož bradavka se mu otřela o dlaň, potom pokračoval výš přes její krk k tváři. Tam se však nedostal, ještě než se jeho prsty dotkly manželčiny brady, před ním ucukla. Nejen fyzicky, kdy roztrhla jejich polibek, hlavně mentálně, a donutila ho tak strnout.

„Promiň. Jsem vážně hodně unavená," řekla polohlasně.

„V pořádku, ashayam, chápu to."

Uvolnil sevření, ve kterém ji držel, ale zcela ji nepustil. Nechal ruku spočívat na jejích zádech, prostý dotek, kterým ji ujišťoval, že je stále zde. Přes rameno se na něj něžně usmála, zatímco si lehala do postele. Pomohl jí, přidržel pokrývku, než se pod ni uložila, a pak ji důkladně přikryl. Nebylo to poprvé, a jak s jistotou věděl, ani naposledy, co Amandě pomáhal. Pozemšťané byli křehčí než Vulkánci, zranili se nebo onemocněli snadněji a pak se o sebe obvykle nebyli schopni sami postarat. Jediné znepokojivé bylo, že své ženě musel pomáhat stále častěji a pokaždé, když onemocněla, byla síla, se kterou ji nemoc donutila ulehnout na lůžko, větší.

„Kdybych tu měl svou loutnu, něco ti na ni zahraji. Písně umírajících moří ti vždy přinesou klidný a hluboký spánek," podotkl jen tak mimochodem.

„To je dobré, usnu i bez nich," ujistila ho měkce.

Vzal její slova na vědomí mlčky, nebyl důvod, proč na ně jakkoliv odpovídat. Pečlivě uhladil ohnutý okraj pokrývky a ještě než se narovnal, zkontroloval pohledem, jestli má jeho žena veškeré pohodlí, které jí mohlo zdejší vybavení nabídnout. Zdálo se, že je vše v pořádku a Amanda sama je s tím také spokojena, protože její oči se pomalu zavíraly a myslí odplouvala směrem ke spánku. Ve zdejší úzké posteli ani zdaleka nevypadala tak křehce a drobně jako v posteli, co měli doma, přesto v něm pohled na ni vzbuzoval nelogické ochranitelské pudy. Naprosto automaticky, sotva si to uvědomil, je uchopil, racionalizoval a odsunul stranou jako bezvýznamné. Mohly a mívaly svůj dokonce i pozitivní účel, pokud by existovalo skutečné nebezpečí. Stokrát se na jejich společných cestách přesvědčil o tom, že pokud jsou instinkty vedeny logikou, mohou se ukázat jako užitečné. Jenže tady byli na bezpečné lodi, obklopeni zkušenými důstojníky flotily a neexistovala tu žádná reálná hrozba.

Upokojen svým logickým rozborem zanechal svou téměř spící ženu na lůžku a přešel k panelu na zdi. Snížil osvětlení v zadní části kajuty na ideálních dvacet procent, kdy nemohl být spánek jeho ženy rušen a zároveň mohl být bez obav, že by například při cestě na toaletu ve tmě zakopla a upadla.

Ještě se zastavil u okraje zástěny, která oddělovala zadní část určenou ke spánku od přední, a obrátil se přes rameno ke spící postavě.

„Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, ashayam," řekl. Neměl v nynější chvíli pro svá slova žádné opodstatnění, ale na tom nezáleželo, jejich hlubší smysl byl beztak sám osobě nelogický.

„Já tě taky miluji," zamumlala Amanda v odpověď, potom se s povzdechem obrátila na bok a přitáhla si pokrývku až pod nos.

Ještě celou jednu minutu setrval nehybně na místě, než se dech jeho manželky prohloubil, jasné to znamení poklidného spánku, a pak přešel do přední části. Jeho kroky mířily ke stolu, na kterém ležely vyrovnané jeho paddy. Tak jako vždy přivezl si s sebou i tentokrát z domova práci. To, že své cesty v roli velvyslance omezil na minimum a poskytoval spíše jen konzultační dozor, pokud o něj byl požádán, a zbytek svého času zasvětil výuce na akademii, neznamenalo, že se množství práce, kterou měl, jakkoliv zmenšilo. Jen se jednalo o méně cest a daleko více posedávání nad mnohasetstránkovými pracemi jeho studentů nebo ještě rozsáhlejšími diplomatickými poznámkami a politickými rozbory od federačních pozorovatelů. Podle lékařů byl ovšem přesně tento styl života tím, který mu prospíval, i když on sám ho považoval za poněkud neinspirativní. Strávil sice svou prací většinu života, kdy už v útlém dětství považoval za přirozené následovat svého otce a stát se velvyslancem, nemyslel si však, že má víc zkušeností než kolegové dvakrát starší než on, a přesto problémy, jež mu byly předkládány, obvykle mívaly pro něj již dávno známé a osvědčené řešení. Jistěže byla situace pokaždé v jistých nuancích jiná, ale logikou se daly s konkrétními typy kultur spojit určité opakující se vzorce chování, podle nichž bylo vhodné jednat.

To, co zažíval, když trávil večery nad řešením triviálních problémů, nazvala Amanda prostým pozemským výrazem: nuda.

Při pohledu na nezáživný text zářící na paddu shledal, že dnešní večer nebude záživnější než mnohé ostatní. Ve svém přesvědčení setrval následující hodinu a padesát tři minut, než se ozval signál ode dveří. S mírně pozvedlým obočím se k nim vydal, zvědav, kdo přichází zrovna v tuto dobu, protože co věděl, byl u lidské části posádky, které byla stále víc jak nadpoloviční, právě čas večeře. Jako první ho napadl doktor McCoy, který ostatně už dlouhou dobu sliboval vyšetření a společné jídlo, jen prozatím neměl ani jeden z nich dostatek volného času ve stejné době, aby mohli plány uskutečnit. Byla to celkem logická dedukce, proto ho host stojící za dveřmi donutil k mírnému pozvednutí obočí ve výrazu překvapení.

„Na'shaya, Spock."

„I ty buď pozdraven, otče," odpověděl mu syn ve standardu a tak určil, ostatně jako vždy, tón jejich konverzace, „mohu vstoupit?"

Akceptoval Spockovo přání užívat jazyka, ve kterém spolu vždy mluvili pouze ve vágních zdvořilostech, stejně jako gestem pokynul dovnitř a ustoupil stranou, čímž mu dovolil vstoupit. Mlčky, bez mrknutí oka ho sledoval, jak se zastavil těsně za dosahem fotobuňky a pevně sepnul ruce za zády. Projev úcty stejně jako odtažitosti, které spolu kráčely ruku v ruce. Nastalo ticho. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul, pouze Spock několikrát vrhl pohled k zadní části místnosti. Když už to trvalo skoro jednu poněkud nepříjemnou minutu, po jejímž uplynutí byl odhodlaný promluvit jako první, se jeho syn konečně rozhodl něco říct.

„Kapitán se zmínil, že nadále zůstanete hosty na Enterprise."

„Byla učiněna nabídka, kterou by bylo nelogické a nezdvořilé odmítnout."

„Jistě," přitakal a znovu pohlédl k zadní části místnosti. „Doufal jsem, že bych mohl matku pozvat dnes na večeři, když jste se vrátili z planety dříve, než bylo plánováno. Ona zde není?"

„Je vzadu a spí. Po našem návratu se na ní podepsal stres posledních dní a únava ji přemohla. Jsem si ale jist, že zítra už bude zase naprosto v pořádku."

„Rozumím. V tom případě nebudu obtěžovat ji ani tebe a půjdu. Omlouvám se, že jsem rušil," ukončil jejich krátkou konverzaci s veškerou slušností, ale zároveň nesmírně stručně.

„Ty nikdy nerušíš ani neobtěžuješ," zadržel ho v jeho spěšném odchodu. „Potřeboval jsi s matkou o něčem hovořit nebo se jednalo jen o zdvořilostní večeři?"

„Obojí," odpověděl, jeho neochota to rozvést byla patrná a právě proto to Sarek nedokázal přejít mlčením.

„Jestliže tě něco trápí, můžeš mluvit se mnou," navrhl. V jeho podání to znělo nepatřičně a vágně. Amanda vždy dokázala tato slova vyslovit tak, aby vzbuzovala solidaritu, on nikoliv. Nebylo proto žádný div, že synovo obočí vystoupalo až k okraji ofiny.

„Trápit se pro něco nebo kvůli něčemu je nelogická emocionální reakce na problém. Já jsem plně oddán logice, a proto se nemohu trápit, otče," byla Spockova očekávaná odpověď.

Pokud by měl sestavit seznam osob, které jsou spolehlivě schopny vyvolat v něm negativní emocionální odezvu, jeho syn by bezesporu figuroval na jednom z předních míst. Tuto vlastnost s jistotou zdědil jak ze strany své matky, tak i z té Sarekovy, protože Spockův přístup k rozhovoru i k vlastnímu otci byl stejnou měrou poznamenán chováním Sarekova otce a toho Amandina. Dohromady to byla kombinace natolik složitá, že se mu se Spockem dařilo mluvit jen s velkými obtížemi. A to už od jeho útlého dětství.

„Velmi dobře víš, že se jednalo pouze o slovní obrat. Standard je nepřesný jazyk plný nelogických přirovnání, pokud jím se mnou chceš hovořit, musíš je chápat a být na ně připraven. Ostatně očekávám, že budeš standardu rozumět do všech jeho nuancí, neboť je to tvůj druhý rodný jazyk a strávil jsi jeho používáním posledních třicet jedna let," nechal svá slova vyznít jako napomenutí, protože jím také byla.

„Jistě, otče, máš naprostou pravdu," uznal to Spock s úklonou. „Já pouze neočekával, že i ty budeš používat slovní obraty."

„Dobrá tedy, budu v řeči přesnější," řekl, ponechávaje stranou připomínku, že po půl století po boku pozemšťanky každý očekává, že bude mluvit jako pozemšťan. „Nabízím se ti jako společnost k večeři, po které můžeme, pokud to budeš vyžadovat, logicky rozebrat problém, kterým se zaobíráš a nemůžeš nalézt jeho řešení."

„Děkuji za nabídku, ale nevidím důvod, proč tě zdržovat od práce," odmítl Spock zdvořile. „Můj problém je triviální, dokáži ho vyřešit sám, a má konverzace s matkou by se beztak omezila hlavně na sdělování nepodstatných detailů z mého života, kterým ona nelogicky přikládá velkou důležitost. Pro tebe by to bylo nezáživné téma."

Mlčky na Spocka hleděl. Nemohl říct nahlas, že i jeho ty naprosto nepodstatné detaily v synově životě ve skutečnosti zajímají. Připouštěl skutečnost, že pitný režim nebo stravovací návyk, kterými se Amanda u nich obou zabývala někdy až obsesivně, nepatřily k informacím, které by vyžadoval. Spock byl dospělý, soběstačný a racionálně uvažující jedinec, který se sám uměl rozhodnout, kdy je vhodné dodržovat půst a kdy nikoliv, ale jistě by našel řadu věcí, které by chtěl znát. Naneštěstí vulkánská kultura, kterou spolu sdíleli, neumožňovala se jen tak zeptat i přesto, že byl Spockovým otcem. Pozemšťané se mohli bez mrknutí oka vyptávat druhých na jejich emocionální stav, spokojenost, osobní problémy i velmi intimní aspekty života, Vulkánci to prostě nedělali. V tuto chvíli by možná bylo lepší, pokud by byl pozemšťanem, jenže on nebyl a neuměl se tak ani tvářit a jednat, vyznívalo by to strojeně a nepatřičně.

„Jak si přeješ, synu," odvětil proto nevzrušeně.

„Mohu nyní odejít?"

„Ovšem."

„Měj poklidný zbytek dne, otče," rozloučil se Spock.

„Poklidný zbytek dne i tobě, synu," odpověděl a pak už jen sledoval, jak jeho syn odchází.

Dveře se za jeho zády zavřely se zasyčením a Sarek opět osaměl v tiché místnosti. Celý rozhovor, i nynější nepatřičný klid, mu připomněl Spockovo dětství, kdy mu jeho syn čelil hrdě po celou dobu rozhovoru, kdy mluvili o synových prohřešcích, pak se zdvořile rozloučil a odešel do svého pokoje. Nikdy slovem nezmínil omluvu ani neuznal své chování za nevhodné, trval si na tom, že mělo opodstatnění a pokud Sarek toto opodstatnění nehodlal přijmout jako dostatečné, jednoduše o něm už nemluvil. Nakonec přestal mluvit úplně a důvody svého chování odmítal sdělit, i když na to byl přímo tázán. A potom opustil Vulkán, čímž všem dalším rozhovorům předešel.

Mělo to svůj nepříjemně logický vývoj, kdy si byl jist, že by oba museli zásadně změnit mnohá svá rozhodnutí, aby vše dopadlo jinak.

Nemělo smysl se tím zaobírat, i když bylo obtížné podobné myšlenky potlačit. Vrátil se ke svému stolu, kde na něj čekal padd s prací.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adun'a - Manželka  
> Ashayam - Označení nebo oslovení blízké osoby se kterou máte romantický poměr, tedy ne člena rodiny.  
> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - Něco jako "Mám tě v úctě", společensky povolené vyjádření lásky mezi manželi.  
> Na'shaya - Pozdrav, charakteru sice ne neformálního - tak vulkánci vůbec nemluví - ale rozhodně spíš přátelského.


	2. Chapter 2

Scenérie za vysokými okna byla úchvatná.

Duhově se lesknoucí věž zčásti zakrývala první ze dvou sluncí, až to vypadalo, jako kdyby jeho svit tryskal přímo z ozubeného vrcholku. Druhé slunce, které se věže právě z východu dotýkalo paprsky, jí pak dodávalo právě ten duhový lesk. Jasná vyspělost civilizace, která celý tento komplex tří obrovských věží postavila, podivným způsobem kontrastoval s oranžovou džunglí, která se stavby pokoušela pohltit. Byl to vyrovnaný souboj dvou nezdolných sil v podobě přírody a technologie. Pohled natolik uchvacující, že na pár okamžiků zapomněla, proč sem vůbec přišla.

Jistě. Vykopávky, historie, dávno mrtvé civilizace, to vše ji nesmírně zajímalo a nabídku kapitána Kirka se sem podívat by přijala za každý okolností, ovšem hlavní důvodem, proč tu byla, byl Spock. Její syn, stojící o pár metrů dál a bavící se s doktorem Soro, na andoriánské poměry a tajnůstkářství překvapivě vstřícným velitelem této výpravy a zároveň mužem, co jí už celé hodiny kazil možnost dostat se ke Spockovi.

Musela si s ním promluvit, bez ohledu na vulkánské tradice, kdy bylo vyzvídání okolo osobních problémů nevhodné, zvláště je-li člověk rodič a ten, kdo má problémy, je jeho dítě. Ač to bylo paradoxní, děti byly vedeny k soběstačnosti už od útlého věku a když rodiče iniciativně pomáhali s každou nesnází, považovalo se to za chybu ve výchově. Na druhou stranu však, pokud již dospělé dítě se svým nevyřešitelným problémem za rodičem samo přišlo, považovalo se za velké rodičovské selhání, když bylo odmítnuto.

Amanda ale nebyla Vulkánka, necítila se být Vulkánkou ani po padesáti letech manželství se Sarekem a rozhodně už nemínila dál stát a čekat, jestli se Spock znovu odhodlá za ní přijít. Už to jednou udělal, bohužel v době, kdy mu nemohla věnovat pozornost, a od té doby se držel stranou, dokud mu kapitán Kirk nenařídil doprovodit ji sem na povrch. Možná byla nakonec jeho odtažitost jen její vina, ne snad kvůli tomu, že ten jeden večer nemohla, ale kvůli tomu, že ač člověk, byla schopná se měsíc dívat, jak se její dítě duševně trápí a nezajít za ním kvůli nějakým hloupým starým tradicím. Copak právě ty tradice nebyly příčinou skoro třicet let trvající odmlky mezi Sarekem a Spockem… Něco takového nemínila u sebe a svého syna dopustit.

Soro se právě rozloučil a ustoupil stranou. To byla její příležitost. Rychle přešla místnost, uprostřed si trochu popoběhla a tak předběhla i toho drobného kudrnatého mladíka s velkýma očima, co díky svému ruskému přízvuku občas poněkud směšně mluvil. Vrhla na něj omluvný pohled, když ho míjela a zastoupila mu cestu ke Spockovi.

„Matko. Přeješ si něco?“ otázal se jí formálně.  
„Vysvětlíš mi, jak fungují gravitační pole zdejších sluncí?“

„To jsem ti již vysvětloval.“  
„Já vím, ale znáš mě, fyzika není moje parketa a potřebuji to objasnit znovu a víc… civilně,“ zahrála si na hloupou, ale bylo vidět, že jí to Spock s ostražitostí jemu vlastní žere i s navijákem.

„Můj první výklad byl tak civilní, jak jen je to možné, aby nebyla pominuta důležitá fakta a skutečnosti. Pokud ti to vysvětlím znovu a ještě víc to zjednoduším, pravděpodobně se řada podstatných a zajímavých údajů ztratí v tom… zcivilnění,“ oponoval, ale přesto bylo znát, že bude souhlasit. „Nicméně pokud si to přeješ, mám teď dvacet minut, které mohu postrádat.“

„Skvělé,“ zaradovala se, „možná by bylo dobré, kdybychom šli na ten krásný balkon támhle. Víš, když vše lépe uvidím, určitě mi to usnadní pochopení.“  
„Jak myslíš, matko.“ Pokynul souhlasně hlavou.

Malinko potutelně se pousmála, když Spocka následovala na jí vybrané místo. Přinutit Vulkánce něco říct bylo trochu jako ochočování divokého zvířete. Nejdřív bylo třeba najít vhodné prostředí, takové, kde je soukromí, klid a zároveň je i dostatečně neznámé, aby se v něm Vulkánec necítil přehnaně sebejistě. Na takové místo ho bylo vhodné vylákat na něco, o čem rád mluvil. U Spocka to bylo všechno, co se týkalo hvězd. Sledoval je se zaujetím už jako dítě, klidně i hluboko do noci nebo až do rána. Jistě, dnes už by ho při jeho vědomostech neohromila vymyšlenými příběhy o souhvězdích, které jako dítě s oblibou poslouchal, ale stejně ho hvězdami mohla přimět mluvit.

A posledním důležitým bodem v plánu, jak přinutit Vulkánce mluvit, bylo být dostatečně neoblomná hlavně ve chvílích, kdy se snažil předstírat, že vůbec o nic nejde. Bagatelizování osobních problémů, ať už duševních nebo fyzických, byl na Vulkánu doslova národní sport. Strávit hodiny stěžováním si bylo nepřípustné, jak jinak také, a zároveň jí to tak znesnadňovalo život. Když byla velmi mladá, v době, kdy byla její babička ještě naživu, patřila asi mezi pár výjimečných pozemských vnuček, které s upřímným zaujetím poslouchaly, co všechno jejich babičky bolí.

Vyšli skrz tenké silové pole na balkon. Pole nebylo původní, ale protože zde i na všech jiných balkonech chyběly dveře, zcela jistě sem původně patřilo. Zvláště když národ, který věže postavil, zjevně miloval výhled do krajiny a všechny své budovy opatřil nesčetným množstvím podobných balkonů.

„Omlouvám se, Spocku,“ promluvila jako první, dřív než se on mohl pustit do výkladu, a zároveň mu strategicky zahradila ústupovou cestu zpátky do budovy. „Je mi líto, že jsem na tebe tehdy večer neměla čas. Tvůj otec mě měl vzbudit, ale znáš ho, má o mě až příliš velkou péči, než aby mě ochudil třeba jen o pár minut spánku.“ Jemně se usmála.

„To je v pořádku, matko, tvá omluva je zbytečná stejně jako obhajoba Sarekova chování. Bylo logické a v zájmu tvého zdraví. Dostatečný spánek je důležitý,“ odvětil a složil si ruce za zády. Nedobré znamení.

„Oh prosím, nezačínej s tím i ty,“ povzdechla si, neboť si vzpomněla na Sareka, který jí přesně tohle pořád dokola opakoval. „Oba se chováte, jako kdybych byla pomalu kojenec, co potřebuje jíst desetkrát denně a spát alespoň dvacet hodin. Jsem tvá matka, něco tak malicherného jako únava mi nesmí bránit v tom tě vyslechnout, když se ke mně přijdeš vypovídat.“

„Chtěl jsem tě pouze pozvat na večeři a sdělit ti některé informace ze svého života, které po mně tak usilovně vyžaduješ ve svých dopisech. To je vše.“  
„Spocku, to jsem tě jako dítě nenaučila, že lhát se nemá?“ vyčetla mu.

Jeho obočí vystřelilo vzhůru, kde dlouho setrvalo, zatím co si hleděli do očí. Pokud si myslel, že to bude ona, kdo před jeho chladným pohledem pravého Vulkánce ustoupí, tak se opravdu hodně mýlil. Čelila takovým pohledům padesát let, což je víc, než co kdy snesl kterýkoliv jiný pozemšťan, a nikdy se nevzdala bez boje. Ani tentokrát ne a přineslo jí to vítězství, jelikož Spockovo obočí pomalu kleslo dolů a jeho uvolněná ramena se napnula, jak strnul.

„Nechtěl jsem s tebou hovořit o ničem skutečně důležitém, jen jsem se tě chtěl na něco zeptat,“ odmlčel se, jako kdyby tím říkal vše. Neříkal ve skutečnosti nic, proto mu dál mlčky oplácela pohled, dokud ho tím nedonutila znovu promluvit.  
„Proč ses rozhodla vzít si Vulkánce – mého otce?“ položil otázku, která pro Amandu byla trochu překvapující.  
„Na to je jednoduchá odpověď, alespoň pro mě, ale mám dojem, že tobě se moc líbit nebude,“ pousmála se. „Já si tvého otce vzala prostě proto, protože jsem ho milovala. Žádná logika, uvažování o následcích nebo budoucnosti. V jednu chvíli jsem se na něj podívala a řekla si: ano, to je on, muž, se kterým chci strávit zbytek svého života.“  
„Přesto musel udělat nebo říct něco, čím tě zaujal,“ trval si Spock na logičtější variantě vysvětlení, než byla pro něj možná i nepochopitelná emoce.

Smutně si povzdechla. Nedokázala mu to vysvětlit, protože ani jí to nedávalo žádný smysl. V době, kdy společně se Sarekem kráčeli ze své první romantické schůzky, mluvilo všechno proti nim. Dva lidé z různých světů a kultur mající před sebou dosud nevyšlapanou cestu, na které mohou snadno narazit na spoustu lidí, jež jim budou chtít jejich společné štěstí zničit. To byla vize jejich tehdejšího vztahu. Budoucnost, co by každou druhou ženu odradila od snahy se se Sarekem sblížit. Možná by to odradilo i samotnou Amandu, kdyby tam právě nebylo to něco, co jí k jejímu muži dodnes přitahovalo, jako můru přitahuje horký plamen svíčky.

„Udělal všechno a nic. Byl prostě sám sebou, zábavný, laskavý, něžný, vtipný, občas trochu zmatený lidskou kulturou…“  
„Nejsem si u Sareka vědom žádné tebou jmenované vlastnosti,“ podotkl Spock neutrálně.  
„Neznáš ho tak, jako já.“  
„To nepopírám,“ přikývl. „Děkuji, matko, že jsi mi věnovala pár minut svého času a odpověděla mi na osobní otázku. Přeješ si teď, abych ti zopakoval informace o zdejších sluncích?“  
„Ne, nepřeji, chci vědět, proč ses na to ptal?“ Nemínila si nechat toto téma jen tak proklouznout mezi prsty. Její syn by se určitě neptal na natolik podle něj osobní otázku, pokud by k tomu neměl závažný důvod. Jestli si někdo více vážil soukromí než Spock, pak to byl nejspíš jediný a hlavně dobrovolný obyvatel pustého ostrova.

„Pouhá zvědavost. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě tím urazil nebo obtěžoval.“  
„Já se nikdy neurazím, bez ohledu na co se mě zeptáš, Spocku,“ udělala dva kroky vpřed a přistoupila k němu na samou hranici osobního prostoru. „A hlavně se ani urazit nemohu, když se mě nikdy na nic neptáš. Teď jsi se zeptal. K té otázce tě muselo něco přivést a já chci vědět co. Je snad na lodi někdo, kdo vzbudil tvůj zájem?“ zvolila frázi, která by pozemšťanovi připadala divná, ale u Vulkánce to bylo přesně to pravé.

„Ano, tak by se to dalo vyjádřit,“ odpověděl stručně.

„To je báječné! Jsem ráda, že se ti někdo líbí. Ani nevíš, jak mě trápilo vidět tě tak osamělého. Rozhodně máš ten nejlepší věk na to, někoho si najít a konečně se oženit,“ její nadšení bylo opravdové. Skoro už ani nedoufala, že by si Spock někoho během jejího života našel a ona se dočká vnoučat a pohledu na své dítě v rodinném kruhu. Těžko by mohla vyjádřit, jak moc šťastná právě byla.

„Předbíháš událostem, matko. Naše vzájemné interakce jsou daleky tomu, abych ho požádal o ruku, vždyť jsem mu ještě ani svůj zájem nijak neprojevil. Předpokládat jeho souhlas se sňatkem by bylo víc jak předčasné.“  
V jeho slovech bylo zbytečně moc podceňování se.

„Dobrá, máš pravdu, nechci to zakřiknout,“ zvedla omluvně ruce, „ale určitě se mu to chystáš říct, že ano?“

Po jejím dotazu následovalo jasné váhání, které se projevilo tím, že se Spockova ramena napnula. Nemusela to vidět, dovedla si živě představit, jak právě zaklesl prsty do sebe a pevně je sevřel.

„Spocku…?“

„Je to situace v mnoha ohledech nesnadná,“ řekl vyhýbavě.

„Protože jste oba důstojníci ve flotile?“

„Ano,“ kývl. „Vztahy mezi posádkou nejsou zakázány, ale upravují je velmi přísné stanovy. Jestliže chtějí dva důstojníci mít romantický poměr, musí zažádat o povolení svého přímého velícího důstojníka, a čím vyšší jsou hodnosti, tím je jejich situace obtížnější. V mém případě by se taková žádost dostala až na Velitelství hvězdné flotily a považuji za jisté, že by ji podrobili velmi přísnému šetření. Kdyby vzniklo jen sebemenší podezření, že byl mezi mnou a jím jakýkoliv blízký vztah romantické povahy před podáním žádosti, mohlo by to zničit kariéru nám oběma.“

„To já chápu, Spocku, ale říct někomu, že ho miluješ,“ sotva to vyslovila, už se její syn nadechl k protestu, ona však důrazně zvedla ruku a umlčela ho. „Říct někomu, že o něj máš zájem, neznamená, že spolu musíte strávit zbytek svého života. Je ale škodo mlčet, jelikož spolu ten život opravdu strávit můžete a můžete být velmi šťastní. Navíc; podle mého si ten muž zaslouží vědět, že na něm někomu záleží, zvláště, když je to někdo jako ty.“  
„Pochybuji, že by měl můj zájem větší cenu než kohokoliv jiného.“  
„Zase se moc podceňuješ,“ potřásla s povzdechem hlavou. „Jestli tě miluje, potom je tvůj zájem to nejdůležitější v jeho životě. Určitě v tom nevidíš žádnou logiku, ona tam ani není, ale je to prostě tak. Pro lidi je láska důležitá,“ usmála se, viděla, že to Spock stejně nepřijme, to jí nebránilo o tom mluvit ani vyzvídat. „Prozradíš mi jeho jméno?“  
„To nemohu. Kdybych ti řekl, o koho se jedná, postavil bych vás oba do nepříjemné společenské situace, zvláště pokud by můj zájem neopětoval. Něco takového by ode mne bylo neslušné a nezodpovědné.“

„Ach, tak dobrá,“ povzdechla si smířeně, těch pár kapek upřímnosti, které ze Spocka vyždímala, bude muset stačit, „ale víš, že je mi jedno kdo to je, podstatné je, abys s ním byl spokojený bez ohledu na to, jaké všechny chyby na něm s otcem uvidíme. Rodiče jsou totiž prostě takoví, nezáleží, koho si jejich dítě přivede domů, nikdy pro něj není nikdo dost dobrý. Jsem skutečně šťastná, jen když jsi i ty,“ pravila vážně a vztáhla ruku, aby mu ji položila na tvář.

Uhnul před ní. Co také očekávat jiného, že ano.

„Matko, prosím, ty stěny jsou průhledné,“ upozornil ji odměřeně na skutečnost, které si byla dobře vědoma. Jako kdyby na tom záleželo. Tam venku byli jenom lidé a Andoriánci, v kultuře ani jednoho národa nebylo nic špatného na tom, když matka obejme své dítě.

Zase ruku stáhla a skryla v širokém rukávu svého hávu.

„Musím jít. Dvacet minut, které jsem ti mohl věnovat, už uplynulo. Návrat na loď je plánován až za dvě celé sedm hodiny; chceš tu zůstat nebo se vrátíš dřív?“

„To je v pořádku, už tak jsem vám narušila plány svou přítomností tady. Zabavím se těch pár hodin sama,“ ujistila ho stejně věcně a odměřeně, jako na ni promluvil on.

„Jak si přeješ a dobře se bav,“ popřál jí s mírnou úklonou a u silového pole byl dřív, než stačila ještě něco říct.

Mohlo by se zdát, že pospíchá za svou prací, která ho ostatně v podobě Chekova stojícího kousek za průhlednou stěnou také očekávala, ale Amanda věděla, že to tak není. Daleko spíš utíkal od upřímnosti, se kterou tu s ní mluvil. Někdy si přála vrátit doby, kdy byl Spock ještě hodně malý a chodil se jí svěřovat s každým naraženým prstem a ukazovat lesklé kamínky. Nebyla tak naivní, aby si myslela, že by se to snad někdy mohlo stát skutečností, ale bylo to hezké.

Přitáhla si plášť úžeji kolem těla. Tady venku přeci jen foukal vítr, když nebyla funkční silová pole, co jistě musela dříve chránit celou věž před nepřízní počasí. Bylo tedy načase se vrátit dovnitř dřív, než jí její umělá kyčel zase začne bolet. Pak že to bylo jenom psychosomatické.

Když vešla do budovy, rozhlédla se do obou stran. Ruch se zatím z chodeb na pravé straně přesunul na tu druhou. Vycházeli z nich členové posádky s bednami v rukou nebo na antigravitačních vozících a stavěli svůj náklad na přenosové místo. Nechtěla se jim plést pod nohy, proto potichu zamířila na druhou stranu. Beztak tam byly místnosti, které ještě nestačila prozkoumat, a nesmírně ji zajímalo, co tam je.

Prošla dlouhou chodbou s lesklými stěnami až na její konec, kde se nacházel kruhový otvor dveří. Připomínalo jí to trochu domov. Přestože Vulkánci milovali pravé úhly a pečlivě srovnané věci, dveře měli všude zaoblené. Připomínka snad ještě z pravěkých dob, kdy si dělali přístřešky z kůží a žeber velkých sehlatů. I místnosti samotné byli na Vulkánu často oblých a kruhových tvarů, stejně jako ta, do které vstoupila. Byla dokonale pravidelná, uprostřed se mírně svažující a všechny stěny obsazovaly dávno mrtvé energetické konzole. Tedy skoro všechny byly mrtvé, až na jednu jedinou, nezdravě poblikávající, u které stál doktor Soro a pomocí multifunkčního rezonančního klíče se v ní pokoušel cosi dělat s obvody. I na dálku viděla, že to nejspíš nebude mít velký smysl. Vypadaly sice dobře, zachovale, ale byly šedé. Evidentně jim scházela energie.

Chtěla zase odejít, jenže doktor Soro si jí všiml, což dal najevo tím, jak k ní obrátil obě svá tykadla.  
„Paní Amanda?“ zeptal se nejdřív jen s malým otazníkem na konci, až pak se konečně obrátil přes rameno a podíval se na ni.

„Nechtěla jsem vás rušit při práci,“ omluvila se okamžitě, trochu nejistá. Většinou byla zvyklá, nejspíše díky charisma svého manžela, vejít do místnosti a zůstat neviděna třeba i celé hodiny. Nesčetněkrát toho také využila, když zůstala potichu a v klidu v rohu a vyslechla tak rozhovor, který se k jejím uším neměl dostat. Možná nebylo zcela férové informovat o tom pak Sareka, a zpočátku ji to opravdu ani nenapadlo, ale po prvním atentátu na jejího muže, kterého byla doslova a do písmene svědkem, hodila všechnu vinu za tak drobný prohřešek za hlavu.

„Vůbec nerušíte. To musíte vidět!“ Jeho tykadla se nadšeně chvěla. „Myslíme si, že by se mohlo jednat o jakési zdravotnické zařízení. Jeho přesný účel nebo způsob, jakým funguje, jsme dosud neodhalili, ale z deníků, které se nám podařilo rekonstruovat, to vypadá na stroj, který měl podle zdejší civilizace zajišťovat věčné mládí. Zatím jsme se shodli na tom, že by se mohlo jednat o komplexní regenerátor síly, jakou dosud není žádná z federačních civilizací schopna vyvinout.“  
„Mohl by být ještě funkční?“ zeptala se, spíš jen tak ze zdvořilosti, neočekávala by, že by se komukoliv podařilo zprovoznit přístroj, na kterém se podepsalo osm staletí chátrání. Přesto ji napadlo, že mít takové lékařské zařízení by bylo skutečně úžasné, zároveň, v naprosto stejnou chvíli, jí došlo, jak frustrující by takové věčné mládí muselo být. Pro civilizaci, která by nestárla, už neexistovala žádná snaha o pokrok, touha posunout se někam vpřed, nakonec by možná netoužili ani po tom mít potomky a tvořit svou civilizaci. Třeba, pokud bylo těchto přístrojů ve věžích víc, to mohl být právě důvod pádu zdejšího národa.

„Jsou tu stále reziduální stopy energie v rozvodech, které jsou rozhodně silnější než ve zbytku budovy, ale to bude dáno spíše jen lepší absorpcí zdejších tekutých obvodů, ale i tak to může být neuvěřitelný zdroj nových poznatků.“  
Mírně přikývla na souhlas, jako že ho poslouchá, a vykročila do středu místnosti. Svažující se podlaha dávala ten příznačný pocit kolísavých nohou, který ji nepříjemně tížil v kyčli. Na to prochladnutí už bylo zřejmě pozdě. Sestoupila až k zlatému kruhu na podlaze, u kterého se zastavila. Zajímalo by ji, z jakého je kovu, neboť zlato to zcela jistě nebylo. Když naklonila hlavu ze strany na stranu, mohla snadno zachytit, jak se povrch kovu leskne v odstínech fialové.

„Jsme přesvědčeni, že tímto strojem prošel doslova každý obyvatel této věže. Do posledního. A všechna data o jejich organismech byla zaznamenána. Pokud by se nám podařilo soubory rekonstruovat, přetáhnout do našich počítačů a přeložit, mohli bychom si udělat přesný obrázek o zdejším obyvatelstvu. To je nesmírně důležité pro pochopení jejich kultury.“

Překročila zlatý kruh. Ocitla se přesně uprostřed místnosti s dokonalým výhledem na každou konzoli, stačilo se jenom pootočit. Z tohoto úhlu pohledu to skoro ani nepřipomínalo lékařský přístroj jako spíše řídící centrum. Putovala pohledem z jednoho panelu na druhý, až ji jeden z nich upoutal. Svítil. Problikávalo na něm světlo, které tam dozajista předtím nebylo, protože jediný vzdáleně funkční obvod svítil pod Sorovýma rukama.

„Doktore Soro, ten panel…“ promluvila a zároveň udělala krok vpřed.

Okamžitě byla zadržena výbojem silového pole, do kterého narazila rukou. Zjevilo se tu zničehonic, nedoprovázené tím typickým syčivým zvukem a jemným světelným efektem. Prostě v jedné chvíli nebylo a v druhé bylo. Natáhla se stranou ve snaze najít jeho konec, ale narazila jenom na další neviditelnou štiplavou barieru. Zkusila to jinde, ale byla všude. Pole ji dokonale obklopovalo a nedovolovalo jí vystoupit za hranice zlatého kruhu na podlaze.  
„Doktore Soro!“

„Co to… Jak jste to zapnula?“ byla doktorova zmatená otázka.  
„To opravdu netuším, jen jsem sem vstoupila. Vypněte to,“ požádala ho, nepanikaříc, i když by k tomu měla důvod. Zhluboka se nadechla. Nedělo se přeci jen nic skutečně špatného, jen se ocitla uvězněná mezi silovými poli. Popravdě to nebylo poprvé, co se jí něco podobného stalo nebo co byla vůbec v zajetí, a panika nebo třeba jen nesmyslný strach nikdy ničemu nepomohl. Srdce jí ale i tak tlouklo nepříjemně rychle. Znovu se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla, v mysli si při tom snažila představit plápolající plamen jejího strachu, který vzala do dlaní a nenechala ho vzplanout. Přesně jak ji to Sarek učil.

„Musela jste udělat ještě něco jiného,“ oponoval podrážděným tonem. „Nehýbejte se, nic nedělejte, pokusím se odříznout přívod energie do celé místnosti. Hlavně nemějte strach, bude to jen slabé silové pole vytvořené reziduální energií. Nic, co bychom nezvládli,“ zatím co to říkal, přistoupil k jedné z konzolí a poklekl.

Neměla z toho dobrý dojem, ještě se to zhoršilo, když Soro otevřel panel, nahlédl dovnitř a konzole nad jeho hlavou se rozzářila. Nestačila ho na to upozornit a už se rozblikaly všechny a místnost naplnil hrozný hluk. Hlasitý hukot rezonující jí lebkou. Přitiskla si ruce na uši a přimhouřila oči, měla totiž dojem, jako kdyby jí oči cosi svíralo v kleštích. Jediným štěstím bylo, že hluk, světla a možná i energetický poplach přivolaly z vedlejších místností Spocka a další lidi. Chtěla na svého syna vykřiknout, ať alespoň vypne ten příšerný hluk, jestli ji nedokáže dostat ven ze silového pole, jenže její jazyk jako kdyby byl náhle oteklý. Ten zvuk rezonoval i jím, činil ho brnícím a strnulým. A kyčel… to bylo snad ze všeho nejhorší. Jako kdyby se zvuk k ní dostal až teď a rozvibroval organickou výstelku jejího kloubu až k bolesti. Noha jí podklesla a ona padla na jedno koleno.

Teď už se skutečně bála.

Nemohla se zvednout na nohy, sotva pohnula hlavou, aby viděla, co se kolem ní děje. Lidé pobíhali od konzole ke konzoli, Spock zaujal Sorovo místo u obvodů a zrovna cosi hlasitě volal na někoho za Amandinými zády. Křičel. Vulkánci nikdy nekřičí, zvláště její Vulkánci nekřičí, pokud se neděje něco opravdu, ale opravdu zlého.

Rozhostilo se ticho.

Bylo to ticho, které se mohlo zdát vysvobozením, ale nebylo. Ruch za polem, ve kterém byla uvězněna, sice ustal, jenže tváře, které se k ní obrátily, nebyly vítězoslavné. Spíše se v nich zračilo zmatení, dávající znát, že to nebyli oni, kdo to vypnul, a obava z toho, co bude následovat.

„Spocku,“ řekla, konečně mohla mluvit a dokonce i schopná se pomalu zvednout na nohy.

Vztáhla ruce po silovém poli, které ji ale stále pevně drželo a nedovolilo dovnitř ani ven projít ničemu, teď už ani zvuku ne. Její syn, stejně jako Soro, na ni mluvili, ale k ní nedolehlo nic. Byla tu hermeticky uzavřena jako moucha v chemické zkumavce. Ledová hrůza jí sevřela srdce, když si uvědomila, jak malý je prostor kolem ní a nad ní a v mysli se jí začaly promítat zmatené středoškolské rovnice o obsahu kyslíku v jednom metru krychlovém vzduchu a výpočty metrů krychlových z obvodu válce. Nedopočítala se k žádnému konkrétnímu číslu, ovšem k představě, jak málo má v tak malém prostoru času, jí to bohatě stačilo.

Ve strachu uhodila do neviditelné bariery. A znovu a znovu. Třeba když bude dost silně bít, energetický zdroj se výboji v poli vyčerpá a to se zhroutí. Co si pamatovala ze školy, mělo by to tak fungovat nebo by ho tím mohla přetížit. Jedno z toho přeci musí jít a ona to hodlala zkoušet bez ohledu na to, že na ni Spock z druhé strany cosi gestikuloval. Beztak mu nerozuměla, jenom chtěla pryč, než se stane něco horšího, než že je tu uvězněná.

Jiskření při úhozech jako kdyby bylo silnější. Zdálo se, že její strategie nakonec působí. Jiskry se sdružovaly kolem jejích rukou a splývaly v jednolité světlo. To už tak dobré nebylo. Ustoupila o jeden ubohý půlkrok do středu kruhu a zvedla hlavu. Strop nad ní zářil jako okno jejího podkrovního pokoje chaty, kam s rodiči jezdila, když byla malá. Teplé sluneční paprsky procházející tenkým průhledným hliníkem a dopadající přímo na její tvář položenou na polštáři. Tak dlouho si ten moment, pocit, v hlavě nepřehrála, o to víc se jí nyní zdál skutečný. Nádherné teplo hladící její tvář, natolik přitažlivé, že k němu zvedla ruce.

Ano, bylo to přesně jako když byla malá a snažila se stropním oknem dohlédnout k letícím ptákům. Vzpomínka… ne, to světlo hladilo každou její buňku. Pronikalo dovnitř jejího těla a ovíjelo svým hladivým teplem nejbolestivější místa. Její kyčel už se nezdála být problémem, bolest, který doprovázela každý pohyb, se ztratila jako vzdálená vzpomínka. Pryč byly ztuhlé prsty na rukou i nohou, natažené svaly v zádech nebo všeobjímající pocit únavy. Rozplývalo se to společně s jejími myšlenkami. Poddala se tomu a zavřela oči. Zpod víček mohla stále dobře sledovat, jak ji proud světla pohlcuje, stále sílí a rozrůstá se kolem ní, jako by to mělo být to poslední, co uvidí. Nebála se toho však, naopak to vítala a nechala vše zlé odplavit ze svého těla. Mohla by si ten pocit vychutnávat do konce života.

O to bolestnější bylo probuzení, když záře náhle pohasla a teplé proudy světla ji propustily ze svých záchranných sítí. Amandiny nohy v ten okamžik náhle poklesly, jako kdyby právě ztratily nejnutnější oporu, a ona se pomalu sesunula k zemi. Podlaha ji přijala jemně, byla teplá a hladká, a ona se o ni nijak neuhodila. Alespoň si to nemyslela, nebyla si však jistá, protože malátnost obestírala její mysl i tělo. Zavřela oči noříc se do temnoty spánku.

„Slyšíš mě?“

Hlas, který ji svou napjatou klidností donutil oči opět otevřít. Zamrkala. Přes pomalu se rozplývající mlhu viděla tvář Vulkánce, jak už se za ten krátký čas na ambasádě přesvědčila, nejspíš velmi mladého Vulkánce. Žádný jiný by v sebekontrole neselhal natolik, že by z jeho očí mohla vyčíst upřímnou starost o její zdraví.  
„Slyším,“ odpověděla zastřeným hlasem a za pomoci svého loktu a několika dalších rukou se vytáhla do sedu.

Zamrkala podruhé. Místnost, ve které byla, se jevila neznámá, ale určitě byla vulkánská. Její kulatý tvar o tom jasně vypovídal, záhadou ale bylo, co dělá Andorian na vulkánské ambasádě a hlavně co tu dělalo tolik důstojníků flotily. Vulkánci měli vlastní stráž a posily od flotily nikdy nepotřebovali.

„Jak se cítíš?“ položil jediný Vulkánec v místnosti jednu z nejnesmyslnějších otázek, kterou kdy od Vulkánce slyšela. Ani Sarek se jí nikdy nezeptal, jak se cítí, a to se společně odhodlali k něčemu tak neobvyklému jako si vyjít na rande.  
„Dobře, necítím se zraněná,“ odvětila neurčitě, opravdu by jí pomohlo, kdyby na ni mluvil vulkánsky, jak bylo zvykem, ne standardem. „Kde to jsem? To není ošetřovna ambasády ani žádná jiná místnost, kterou bych znala. Co jsou ti lidé zač? A vy,“ obrátila se přímo na Vulkánce, „kdo jste? Ještě jsem vás tu neviděla.“

Šok, který se mladému Vulkánci odrazil ve tváři, byl neuvěřitelný. Naprosto nepřípustný a u Vulkánce pro ni neznámý, takovou intenzivní citovost snad neviděla ani u malé dcery velvyslankyně T'Velek, které bylo pouhých pět roků. Trvalo to však jen jediný, sotva postřehnutelný okamžik, než Vulkánec své rysy opět poskládal do naprostého klidu.  
„Jsem komandér Spock, madam, dovolte, abych vás doprovodil na ošetřovnu.“

°°0°°

Doktor McCoy spokojeně pokýval hlavou a zaklapl lékařský trikordér, kterým Sareka prohlížel. Úsměv, jenž se mu usadil na tváři, byl nejen potěšený, byl v něm také nádech samolibosti a hrdosti. Rozhodně to byly citové stavy, které si podle Sareka mohl dovolit. Jen málokterý lidský lékař by provedl operaci vulkánského srdce tak precizně jako právě tento. I jeho vlastní lékař na Vulkánu byl McCoyovým výkonem překvapen.

„Nádhera. Rád vidím, když se moji pacienti dobře uzdraví. A hlavně, že se pak nevrhají bezhlavě do nebezpečí, ze kterého mi je sem zase nosí celé rozpárané,“ prohlásil lehkým tónem, přestože poukazoval na skutečnost, že všichni členové posádky, které kdy vyléčil, se opět dostávali do situací, kdy jim hrozilo vážné zranění.

Většina ostatních Vulkánců by v doktorových slovech viděla značnou neúctu k pacientovi a k životu, on si byl však jist, že je to přesně naopak. Doktor McCoy měl pouze svůj velmi svérázný způsob, jak se vypořádat s temnějšími stránkami služby ve flotile.  
„Můj život se již dva roky skládá hlavně z odpočinkových činností a práce v kanceláři. Má zdejší přítomnost je výjimečnou situací, která se v nejbližší době nebude opakovat, to vás mohu ujistit,“ pravil a sklouzl z vyšetřovacího lůžka.  
„Neberte to osobně, ale nebudu vám to úplně věřit,“ zasmál se zlehka doktor. „Znám z první ruky, jak vy Vulkánci nakládáte s doporučeními doktorů. Ne, opravdu,“ trochu podezřívavě přimhouřil oči, „cvičíte pravidelně, dodržujete pitný režim a dobře se stravujete? Myslím, jestli to nepřeháníte s těmi vašimi očistnými půsty a konzumací podivných čajů, kde je víc arzenu než na všech izolačních vedeních této lodi.“

„Dle základních parametrů hvězdných lodí třídy Constitution je zde k izolaci rozvodových sítí energie použito devět set osmdesát tři a půl kilogramu arzenu. Není v silách žádného Vulkánce zkonzumovat takové množství arzenu za celý život. Nicméně pokud by se podařilo jakýmkoliv procesem vpravit tak obrovské množství do jeho buněk, způsobilo by to jistě jeho rychlou smrt spojenou se skutečně pozoruhodným metalurgickým efektem,“ řekl s naprostou vážností a podle očekávání to doktor ocenil veselým ušklíbnutím se.  
„Budu to brát tak, že jste poslušný pacient,“ uzavřel McCoy téma jeho schopnosti následovat doporučení lékařů. „Můžete se obléct, víc vyšetření nepotřebuji. Máte srdce jako zvon.“  
Běžnost přirovnání v lidské řeči ho stále fascinovala a konkrétně doktor McCoy byl jejich studnicí. Sarek vypočítal, že až sedmdesát tři procent všech jeho slovních projevů je obohaceno o slovní obrat, personifikaci nebo mírný vulgarismus. Kdyby měl v počátcích své kariéry možnost alespoň krátce pracovat s někým, jako byl McCoy, mohl se v budoucích letech snadno vyhnout mnoha nedorozuměním.

„Mohu se vás na něco zeptat, Sareku? Je to osobní a lékařské povahy,“ nadnesl doktor s opatrností jemu nepříznačnou.

Vzal si háv z vedlejšího lůžka, kam mu ho sestra odložila, a obrátil se k McCoyovi.  
„Mluvte,“ vyzval ho. Lidé už mu během života položili řadu osobních otázek bez toho, aby se předtím zeptali na dovolení, a ta, kterou bude chtít vyslovit doktor, nejspíš nebude nijak výjimečná.

„Po tolika letech se Spockem, kdy jsem musel přetrpět všechnu tu jeho logiku a povýšené poznámky, mi to prostě nedalo a rozhodl jsem se napsat článek o mezidruhovém křížení. Je to hlavně kvůli akademickým kreditům. Hlavouny nezajímá, že trávím všechen svůj čas zkoumáním zcela nových vesmírných nemocí a řešením lékařských problémů, o kterých se jim nezdálo ani v nejdivočejších snech, oni chtějí hlavně dostatek publikací a nebýt členem flotily, nejspíš bych musel i přednášet pro malá nezvedená děcka na lékařské fakultě,“ s povzdechem pozvedl oči v sloup. „Plánuji se jim za to pomstít značně kontroverzním čtením.“  
„A kdo jiný vám může poskytnout dostatek relevantních informací než jeden z prvních vulkánsko-lidských párů v historii federace,“ doplnil za něj.

„Přesně tak,“ kývl na souhlas. „K věci… Ve Spockově složce není uvedeno, že by byl výsledkem genetického inženýrství, z toho usuzuji, že byl počat přirozenou cestou, je to tak?“  
„Ano, je,“ přitakal, ostatně nebylo se za to stydět a neslyšel tuto otázku poprvé ve svém životě. „To byl váš osobní dotaz, doktore McCoy?“

„Ne, to nebyl můj dotaz,“ jemně se ušklíbl. „Nejdřív jsem se musel ujistit, že se nemýlím, a až pak se zeptat. Chtěl bych vědět; proč jste si s paní Amandou nepořídili další dítě? V případě, že by byl Spock výsledkem genetického inženýrství, protože se vám nepodařilo mít potomka přirozenou cestou, chápal bych to. I dnes je to náročná procedura s výsledkem, který nemusí být jistý, zvláště když spojujete DNA dvou odlišných druhů, před čtyřiceti lety to bylo ještě obtížnější. Není divu, že to lidé většinou nechtějí podstupovat podruhé, když už mají jedno zdravé dítě. Ale početí přirozenou cestou je snadné, a pokud se to podaří jednou, může se to klidně podařit podruhé. Takže, nezkoušeli jste to nebo vznikly nečekané lékařské komplikace?“

Tato McCoyova otázka už byla podstatně osobnější povahy než první a skutečně se mu podařilo ji položit způsobem, se kterým se Sarek doposud nesetkal. Vulkánec by se na to nezeptal z principu, nikdo neměl právo tázat se druhého na natolik osobní rodinný aspekt života a také žádného z nich jediný potomek nepřekvapil. A lidé pak svou otázku formulovali většinou jako povzdech, kterým vyjádřili svou naději, že by s Amandou mohl mít další dítě a jak nesmírně krásné by to bylo. Pár jich pravda položilo otázku, proč nemá jeho syn sourozence, nikdy se však neptali po lékařské povaze faktu, že je Spock jedináček. Žádný lékařský problém neexistoval a o to byla otázka osobnější a odpověď nesnadná.  
„Zdravotní stav můj nebo mé ženy v tom nehrál roli, jde tu o vulkánskou kulturu. Na Vulkánu je zvykem mít druhé dítě až po dosažení...“  
Jeho myšlenky i snaha korektně doktorovi odpovědět, aniž by prozradil cokoliv z pravých důvodů, proč neměl jeho syn žádné sourozence, byly přerušeny neurčitým pocitem kdesi hluboko v mysli. Pocitem, který nebyl jeho a velmi snadno se dal definovat jako strach. Emoce, kterou eliminoval už jako malý chlapec, když překonal své obavy z oční bulvy žeroucího strašidla, o kterém si myslel, že číhá v jeho šatníku.

Přicházelo to od Amandy. Jako tenká nit strachu propleteného se zmatením.

Natáhl se po ní a uchopil ji. Mohl ji pod prsty vnímat daleko jasněji než předtím, ale to bylo vše. Přes sílu pouta, jež je k sobě vázalo, byla vzdálenost dělící jeho na lodi obíhající kolem planety a jeho ženy někde na povrchu příliš velká. Mohl jí stěží tak vrátit slabé ujištění o své přítomnosti a vizi způsobu, jakým svůj strach může ovládnout. Ať se dělo cokoliv, strach a panika nebyly řešením.  
Stejně náhle, jako se pocit strachu objevil, se také změnil v něco jiného. Otřáslo to jeho myslí po samé základy. Nespecifický pocit přerodu od strachu přes horké nepopsatelné tepání v mysli ke zmatenosti a odcizení. Jeho další pokus se k Amandě natáhnout, alespoň se snažit zjistit, co se děje, narazil na tvrdou bariéru nepochopení a všechny mentální impulsy poslala zpět proti jeho mysli. Bylo to jako zásah energií ze špatně odizolovaných vodičů. Neprojelo to jenom jeho myslí a mozkem, zasáhlo to v krátkém křečovitém zachvění snad každý sval v jeho těle, který se pod tím pocitem napnul.

Matně si uvědomil, že prudké zalapání po dechu nesoucí se místností bylo jeho vlastní a ledová lidská ruka, náhle spočinuvší na jeho předloktí, se zdála být pronikající do jeho těla i mysli. Prudce před ní ucukl.

„Velvyslanče Sareku… Sareku, jste v pořádku?“ dolehl k jeho uším kromě vlastního zbytečně zrychleného dechu také hlas doktora McCoye naplněný lidskou obavou.

Nebyl v pořádku. Doposud nikdy necítil z Amandiny strany nic tak intenzivně matoucího, jako to, co se k němu dostávalo nyní. Také si nikdy nepřipadal tak odhalený. Jeho mysl předrážděně tepala do okolí ve snaze nalézt v neurčitých dálavách spojení, které jako kdyby se mu ztrácelo před očima, a přesto kdesi pořád existovalo. Byla to změť emocí, na kterou nemohl být nikdo připraven. Nikdy. Skoro měl dojem, že jeho žena zemřela, i když si byl jist, že tak to ve skutečnosti není.

Ztuhlé prsty mu vypověděly službu a plášť mu z nich vyklouzl. Doktor McCoy ho však zachytil dřív, než dopadl na zem. Nepoděkoval mu za to, sotva si toho všiml, podivná malátnost ze ztráty nejsilnější jistoty jeho života mu obestřela mysl jako závoj. Už se nevytrhl, když ho doktor uchopil za ramena a opřel o diagnostické lůžko. Využil jeho stability k získání sebekontroly. Hladký povrch kovu pod rukou, kterou svíral okraj lůžka, byl dokonalým záchytným bodem. Uchopil ten pocit, rozvinul ho do nekonečna, zakrývaje jím bouřící část své mysli. Dojmu ztráty to nezabránilo, ale mlžný opar a ztuhlost těla se začala vytrácet.

„Sareku, mluvte se mnou. Co vás bolí?“ položil doktor naprosto nelogický dotaz podtržený pípáním trikordéru. „Ježkovy voči, vaše neurologické hodnoty jsou zcela mimo měřitelnou stupnici. Lehněte si.“  
„Ne,“ zakroutil hlavou, „nic mi není, doktore, ale má žena… Amandě se něco stalo.“

„Nemůžete vědět...“  
Interkom zapípal dřív, než doktor dokončil větu. Oba se po něm otočili. Nevrhl by se k němu tak energicky jako McCoy, ani kdyby si byl svým krokem zcela jist. Nemělo by to žádný smysl. Amanda nebyla zraněná a nenásilnost, s jakou se od něj odvrátila, ho utvrzovala v přesvědčení, že jejich vzdálenost není cizím mentálním vpádem, který by někdo vyslal za účelem zničení jejich svazku. Zdálo se to spíš, jako kdyby samotná Amanda odvrátila svou mysl od jeho. Jediné, co nechápal, byl důvod, proč by tak činila… proč by ho ignorovala... odmítala... nepřijímala v sobě. Samotná myšlenka jejího dobrovolného odchodu dopadla se zdrcující ranou na jeho mysl.

Sevřel stůl ještě pevněji a zatlačil to vše stranou. Narovnal se v zádech a konečně pustil hladký záchytný bod ve změti myšlenek. Byl Sarek, velvyslanec z Vulkánu oddaný logice a ničemu jinému. Bez ohledu na okolnosti, ať byly jakkoliv matoucí, se nemohl poddat primitivním impulsům ve své mysli. Nebyl by pak hoden hrdě nést své vlastní jméno.

Výraz poskládal do klidu a ruce sepnul před tělem. Byl připraven čelit všemu.

„Ošetřovna, tady McCoy. Máte dole problém?“ ohlásil se doktor do interkomu.  
„Tady Spock. Ano, doktore, máme tu pro vás jednoho pacienta, který potřebuje vaši okamžitou pomoc. Dopravíme ho na ošetřovnu.“  
„Jde o vaši matku, Spocku?“ otázal se nazpět, následné ticho bylo hmatatelnou otázkou. „Je tu váš otec a tvrdí, že se jí něco stalo.“  
„Ano, jde o mou matku. Ujistěte velvyslance Sareka, že neutrpěla žádná zjevná zranění, jen se… změnila,“ zvolil Spock podivné přirovnání, které dokonale odpovídalo Sarekově pocitu. „Spock konec.“

Doktor na něj obrátil překvapený pohled, kterým žádal o vysvětlení. Neřekl nic, pouze ustoupil stranou od lůžek, protože jedno z nich musel McCoy připravit pro jeho ženu. Na vysvětlování nebyl čas ani prostor, beztak kdyby byl, neznal způsob, jak nezasvěcenému člověku vysvětlit hloubku, které může dosáhnout mentální vztah dvou lidí. Nemělo by ani logiku o tom mluvil, ať se s Amandou stalo cokoliv, doktor nemohl spoléhat na Sarekovy pocity, přestože vše, co bylo s mentální blízkostí spojeno, brali Vulkánci za platné bez větších pochybností. Doktor McCoy ale neměl žádnou možnost, jak skutečně pochopit jeho vnitřní hnutí ani všechnu tu spletitou změť, které k němu od jeho ženy proudily v tenkém sotva postřehnutelném pramínku. Něčeho takového by byl schopen pouze vulkánský léčitel roky cvičený ve splynutí myslí, jenže ten byl nedostupně daleko.

Sestra přinesl sadu základních hyposprejů, doktor nastavil lůžko na lidskou biologii. Vše rychle, precizně, jak jen pozemšťané dovedli pracovat. Doufat bylo nelogické, ale předpoklad, že nic z toho jeho žena nebude potřebovat, se dal přijmout. Přijal ho na celých pět minut, než se dveře ošetřovny otevřely a vešel Spock. V závěsu za ním následovala Amanda.

Slovo "změnila" se mu při pohledu na ni zdálo nepřesné, nezměnila se ani trochu, jen už neměla vzhled, který by si kdokoliv, kdo ji na lodi zná, mohl pamatovat. Včetně Spocka, neboť ani on ji neznal, když byla skutečně mladá. Devatenáctiletá žena, která přijala místo na vulkánské ambasádě. Drobné a štíhlá na pozemšťanku, na Vulkánku však až příliš oblá v bocích, s vlasy barvy smrtonosné vulkánské pouště zvané Ohnivé moře. Ten specificky rudohnědý odstín, který Sareka zaujal už při jejich prvním setkání. Fascinující struktura a barva, o které byl přesvědčen, že ji již nikdy nespatří, ale teď tu před ním jeho žena stála, vlasy se jí ve zdejším umělém světle rudavě leskly a její hnědé oči se na něj upřely z mladistvé tváře. Kdyby to nebylo nelogické, považoval by ji spíše za zhmotnění svých dávných vzpomínek. Jenže vše jasně říkalo, že je skutečně zde, reálná jako cokoliv v jeho okolí nebo on sám a podle překvapeného pohledu doktora McCoye nebyl její vzhled ani jeho vlastním klamem.

Zdálo se být zřejmé, alespoň z dostupných, byť omezených důkazů, že Amanda skutečně o padesát let omládla. Pravděpodobnost takového úkazu byla i v moderní době natolik nepatrná, že se dal popsat jako neuskutečnitelný a výpočtem se nikdy neobtěžoval. Bez ohledu na to tu jeho žena byla a on si byl jist, že je tou, kterou se zdá být. Nemělo to logiku, bylo to zcela závislé na pocitu vzájemné mentální spřízněnosti, kterou sice Amanda nechápala, a proto jasně nevnímala, ale která stále existovala. Teď, když si vzájemně hleděli do očí, se dala nazvat hmatatelnou. Mohl snadno a jasně zachytit její zmatení z celé situace.

„Sareku…“ bylo její první slovo, během kterého udělala dva kroky směrem k němu. Nejisté kroky, po kterých se zastavila a strnula na místě, její pohled putoval po všech ostatních. Znal její mladistvou náturu, kdy bez přemýšlení udělala první věc, která probleskla její myslí. Mnohokrát se díky tomu dostali do trapné situace, protože ona udělala nebo řekla něco nepatřičného, třeba ho na veřejnosti objala kolem krku a políbila. Byl si naprosto jist, že přesně to chtěla udělat i nyní, ale zavčas se zastavila.

„Amando,“ odpověděl jí stejně, jejím jménem, které na veřejnosti používal jen zřídkakdy, a udělal dva kroky k ní. Překvapeně zamrkala, jako kdyby byla zmatená tím, že k ní mluví tímto tonem.

„Velvyslanče Sareku, konečně někdo, kdo mi řekne, oč tu jde,“ její hlas se změnil ze zmatenosti k formálnosti. „Promiňte, nechtěla jsem mluvit tak… byla jsem na ambasádě, nesla jsem velvyslankyni T'Velek ty dokumenty, co jste mi předal, a než jsem se nadála, najednou jsem se ocitla… tady,“ rozhodila kolem sebe zmateně rukama, div že doktoru McCoyovi, který ji obezřetně skenoval, nevyrazila trikordér z rukou. „Ten muž říká, že je komandér Spock a tvrdí mi, že už se nenacházím na ambasádě, ale odmítl mi říct, kde jsem.“

Ponořil se do vzpomínek. T'Velek byla jeho kolegyní na vulkánské ambasádě první tři roky jeho pobytu na Zemi, Amanda zažila pouhých jejích posledních šestnáct měsíců. Konkrétní událost, kdy poslal svou ženu, tehdy pouze asistentku, za T'Velek s dokumenty, by si sice jistě pamatoval, ale indicie, které mu byly poskytnuty, se daly označit za více než nedostatečné. Alespoň mohl v mysli určit úsek Amandina života, o kterém právě mluvila.  
„Ona si nic nepamatuje?“ položil doktor opět jednu z nelogických otázek, jelikož Amandina amnézie byla zcela zřejmá.  
„Ne. Podle pozorování usuzuji, že ztratila přiměřené množství vzpomínek, které odpovídají časovému úseku, jež dělí její předcházející stav a tento,“ odpověděl Spock a složil si ruce za zády.

„Co?“ vyrazila ze sebe jeho žena nechápavě. Její zmatenost se začala spíše blížit poplašenosti, kdy ve tváři zbledla natolik, až drobné pihy na jejím nose získaly jasný, v mléčně zbarvené kůži dobře zřetelný odstín.  
„Slečno Graysonová,“ vložil se do toho, všichni ti pozemšťané okolo Amandu pouze mátli, „utrpěla jste úraz, při kterém jste pravděpodobně nebyla vážně zraněna, ale je zřejmé, že jste ztratila část paměti, protože události, o kterých zde mluvíte, se již staly před delší dobou. Doktor McCoy,“ pokynul rukou k doktorovi, „se o vás postará. Je to lidský lékař, takže se v lidské biologii vyzná lépe než kterýkoliv vulkánský léčitel. Zůstanete v jeho péči, dokud vám osobně nedám svolení ji opustit.“  
Její čelo se mírně nakrabatilo. Amanda, jeho žena, byla sice zvyklá přijímat jeho příkazy jako samozřejmé, to však neznamenalo, že by svou roli manželky během těch let plně přijala. Utvořila si vlastní způsob, jak vyhovovat vulkánským i lidským tradicím, a vzdorovat mu pro ni byla samozřejmost. V dobách, kdy ještě jeho ženou nebyla, jí dělalo tvářit se, že jeho rozkazy přijímá, neuvěřitelný problém, ale poslouchala.

Tak jako teď.  
„Jak si přejete, velvyslanče,“ souhlasila napjatým hlasem.  
„Pojďte…, slečno Graysonová,“ přijal McCoy jeho oslovení, přičemž po Sarekovi vrhnul pohled, který se mu špatně identifikoval. „Sedněte si tady a já se o vás postarám. Všichni, kdo nemají na ošetřovně co dělat, by ji měli opustit,“ dodal přes rameno jen tak do prostoru, zatím co odváděl Amandu k lůžku.

Nehnul se ze svého místa. Nevěděl o nikom, kdo by měl větší právo tu být než on, nanejvýš tak vyjma Spocka, ale ani u něho si nebyl jist. Hlavně nedokázal rozpoznat, jestli tu vůbec chce být, protože se bez jediného slova obrátil a udělal dva kroky ke dveřím. Ignoroval tento jeho počin, jen ho zahlédl koutkem oka a dál sledoval svou ženu, pomalu si sedající na lůžko. Barva její tváře se trochu vrátila, ovšem zmatení sálající z celé její bytosti bylo jako zářivé světlo lákající ho k ní.

Tak jako vždy i nyní měl iracionální potřebu k Amandě přistoupit, uchopit její ruce a pevně je svírat, dokud se neuklidní. Jen při málo příležitostí tomuto nutkání podlehl, zvláště pak nikdy neudělal nic tak troufalého na veřejnosti, pod dohledem tolika očí jako tu byli nyní, a proto to neučinil ani dnes. Pouze propletl prsty a přitiskl k sobě špičky ukazováčků. Veškerou nervozitu z Amandina stavu, stejně jako svou potřebu ji utěšit, nechal proudit svýma rukama a opustit jeho mysl a bytí v bodě, kde se jeho prsty dotýkaly.

„Velvyslanče, měli bychom nechat doktora pracovat v klidu,“ navrhl mu Spock polohlasně, ovšem dost důrazně.

Obrátil se k němu a spočinul na jeho tváři pohledem. Hledal sebemenší známku podtextu v jeho slovech. Čehokoliv, čím by mohl prozradit, co opravdu teď zažívá, ale nenacházel nic. Výraz jeho syna byla bezchybná maska klidu a oči byly prázdné. Musel uznat, že to byla obdivuhodná ukázka sebeovládání, kterou by mu bylo nelogické vytýkat.

Mlčením vzal jeho slova na vědomí a obešel ho směrem k východu. Neobrátil se na něj, jen vnímal jeho tichou přítomnost těsně za svými zády. Dveře ošetřovny se před ním otevřely a vpustily ho do menší místnosti před samotnou ordinací, následně se s tichým zasyčením opět uzavřely a oddělily ho tak od Amandy. Beztak tenká nitka jejího vědomí byla nemilosrdně sevřena kovem dveří.

Připadal si odtržený.

°°0°°

Soro byl hlučný, skrz komunikační kanál, když byla jeho hlava přes celou obrazovku, se to zdálo ještě nepříjemnější než v reálu, a i když mluvil několik minut, vůbec Kirkovi neobjasnil, co se na planetě stalo. S dalším vyslýcháním to vzdal, dozvěděl by se beztak jen to, co už věděl, tedy že se paní Amanda díky neznámému přístroji z planety dostala na ošetřovnu. To, že je v dobrém stavu, byla právě ta krátká zpráva, kterou naopak on mohl poskytnout Sorovi, k jeho překvapivě nadšenému ulehčení, předtím, než vstal ze svého křesla a sám se vyrazil podívat, jak na tom jejich host je.

Mávnutím ruky předal velení Sulovi a už byl v turbovýtahu. Po cestě dolů nervózně poklepával prstem do vlastního stehna a mračil se natolik, že si jedna mladá důstojnice s hodností praporčíka vědeckého oddělení raději vystoupila o několik stanic dřív, než nejspíš plánovala, jelikož z výtahu doslova vyskočila při první možné příležitosti. Při cestě k ošetřovně se proto raději zdržel jakýchkoliv nervózních gest až do chvíle, než vešel jejím vchodem a spočinul zrakem na dvou vulkánsky bezvýrazných tvářích. Tehdy musel potlačit nutkání sevřít ruce v pěst.

„Pane Spocku, co se dole stalo?“ obvyklá otázka, ke které přidal jen mírné kývnutí směrem k Sarekovi, doufal a předpokládal, že mu nedostatek zdvořilosti momentálně odpustí.

„Nemám dost relevantních informací, které bych vám mohl poskytnout, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mu okamžitě Spock, ani on se nezdržoval dekorem. „Opustil jsem svou matku v přední místnosti, kde jsem koordinoval přesun zásob a věnoval se svým povinnostem. O osm minut později došlo k přepětí sítě budovy a z jedné z vedlejších místností byl slyšet křik. Když jsem se tam dostal, byla již uvězněna v silovém poli. Pokusil jsem se odříznout přívod energie do celé místnosti, ale obvody se samy začaly přemosťovat. Vskutku fascinující ukázka kompletně organické sítě, která umožnila…“ odmlčel se. „Kapitáne, ten přístroj je skutečně celkový regenerátor a pokud mohu říct, jeho účinek je rozsáhlý.“  
„Co tím myslíte?“

„To nejlépe pochopíte, pokud se podíváte sám,“ vložil se do toho Sarek a ustoupil od dveří ošetřovny, které zatím zakrýval svým tělem.

Mírně překvapeně se na něj podíval, pak stočil pohled ke Spockovi, co k tomu řekne. Ten jen nehybně stál a pozoroval ho, což se dalo vyložit snad jedině jako souhlas. Zamračil se na ně na oba, když kolem nich procházel, a vstoupil na ošetřovnu. Nejdřív uviděl sestru Chapelovou, jak si přebírá od Kostry trikordér, potom se pohledem střetl se samotným McCoyem, načež spatřil ženu sedící na lůžku.

Mladá, možná dvacetiletá, kdoví jestli, rozhodně o pár let mladší než on a nesmírně půvabná. Ne tím sexy způsobem, kdy stěží udržel pohled do očí, v ní byla divokost a nezbednost tak příznačná pro všechny drobné a roztomilé zrzky, kterou ona rozhodně byla. Ohnivě hnědorudé vlasy měla až do pasu a lemovaly její jemně pihovatou světlou tvář, která mu kohosi neuvěřitelně připomínala. Ta brada..., dolíčky ve tvářích..., malý nos..., teplé modré oči, nad kterými se klenulo zamračené čelo..

Šokovaně pootevřel pusu. To byla paní Amanda. Z distingované dámy se stříbrnými vlasy a vybraným tichým chováním se změnila v malého čertíka ztrácejícího se ve zbytečně volném vulkánském oděvu, který jistě zakrýval tělo, co by za pohled stálo. Viděl už ledacos, samotná skutečnost, že by někdo mohl omládnout, ho nijak významně nepřekvapila, ale vzhled paní Amandy ano. Ani vzdáleně si nedovedl představit, jak by mohla vypadat zamlada, byla to prostě jen milá starší dáma neuvěřitelně mu připomínající babičku z matčiny strany.  
McCoy si ho právě všiml, dřív než paní Amanda a sestra, se kterou hovořila, a mávl rukou, jak ho vyháněl ven. Odpoutal pozornost od mladé ženy na lůžku, kývl na souhlas a vyšel zase ven z ošetřovny. O chvíli později, ani se nestačily zavřít dveře, už ho dohnal i Kostra.

Obrátil se k němu.

„Vypadá na dvacet, Kostro. Jsi si jistý, že je to vůbec ona? Nebylo by to poprvé, co nám někdo podstrčil klon,“ zeptal se bez většího otálení.  
„Nevím, Jime. Vyzařuje cosi, co zčásti ruší moje přístroje, každopádně intenzita toho záření rychle klesá, takže už brzy budu moci provést všechna vyšetření bez větších komplikací. Osobně si myslím,“ podíval se ke dveřím a pak zpět na Kirka, „že je to ona, jistotu budu mít až po kompletním genetickém skríningu.“

„Je to zcela jistě má žena,“ řekl Sarek přesvědčeně.

„To, že tak vypadá, neznamená, že jí skutečně je,“ namítl, avšak neúspěšně.  
„Její vzhled není podstatný, kapitáne, já prostě vím, že je to ona. Žádný cizinec nemůže pochopit, dokud to sám nepozná, ale…“ ztichl, jeho výraz získal ještě ostřejší a chladnější hrany, než ho kdy měl možnost spatřit, „Amanda je mou součástí, tak jako já jsem její. Naše mysli trvale souzní v nekončící harmonii, kterou ten cizí přístroj nedokázal přervat. Pouze změnil tvář mé ženy a smazal část její paměti, ovšem to, co se skrývá v hloubi její mysli, zůstalo nedotčeno. Je to Amanda. Jsem o tom zcela přesvědčen, nepopiratelně.“  
„Souhlasím, kapitáne. I já jsem přesvědčen, že je to má matka, ale nebyl bych vám schopen říci, jak jsem k tomu přesvědčení dospěl, pokud byste se mne zeptal,“ přidal se k němu Spock se stejným přesvědčením v hlase, s jakým mluvil i velvyslanec Sarek.

Mlčky si je oba měřil. Věřil jejich úsudku, hlavně tomu Spockovu, jen si nebyl jist všemi těmi vulkánskými telepatickými věcmi, o kterých tu zjevně oba mluvili. Sotva se mu podařilo pochopit, jak funguje splynutí myslí, to, nač tu Sarek narážel, se mu zdálo daleko za hranicí toho, co by kdy dokázal pochopit.

„Také jsem byl přímo svědkem její regenerace a nic, co jsem viděl, nenaznačovalo přenos nebo jinou formu duplikace, které bych byl doposud svědkem. Samozřejmě nám jasnou odpověď dá až analýza údajů z mého trikordéru…“

„… který jste měl během doby, kdy byla v tom zatraceném přístroji, samozřejmě příhodně namířený na ni, že?“ neodpustil si Kostra jednu ze svých typických poznámek, která vyvolala dvojí pozvednuté obočí. To Spockovo se téměř dotýkalo ofiny, Sarekovo se mu zdálo spíš z musu, než upřímné.  
„Ne, dokud byla možnost přerušit přívod energie a neohrozit její život, měl jsem ho u pasu, namířil jsem ho na ni až poté. Pravděpodobně tedy nebude zaznamenán celý proces regenerace, nicméně jsem si jist, že některý z ostatních členů posádky, kteří byli přítomni, ho skenoval od začátku až do konce. Až data zpracuji, pošlu vám je sem na ošetřovnu,“ řekl Spock s klidem, který samozřejmě podle McCoye nedopovídal situaci.

Doktorovo obočí se stáhlo jako temný bouřkový mrak nevěstící nic dobrého.

„Kdybyste ji dole lépe hlídal, žádná data bych nepotřeboval. Opravdu, Spocku, copak je tak těžké se pár minut věnovat jedná staré dámě, která je navíc vaše matka?“ svaloval Kostra vinu na Spocka se silou, kterou by spíše očekával od mlčenlivého velvyslance, ostatně šlo tu o jeho ženu a syna. „Jenže vám samozřejmě byla služba přednější jako vždycky a dopadlo to tak, že tu vaše matka sedí v mojí ošetřovně a nepamatuje si padesát let svého život. Ani vlastního manžela pořádně nepoznala. Co takhle projevit trochu emocí?“  
„Jakýkoliv projev emocí by byl bezúčelný a pouze by zdramatizoval situaci, jak je vidět na vás, doktore. Paní Amanda nebyla zraněna, naopak. Prozatím se zdá být její fyzicky stav lepší, než byl předtím, a proto nevidím důvod tvrdit...“  
„Zapomenout půl svého života není nic, co by se ani vzdáleně podobalo dobrému fyzickému stavu,“ skočil mu do řeči Kostra.

„Tak dost! Oba,“ už to nevydržel a přerušil jejich hádku. „Z vaší hádky mi došlo, že ztratila paměť. Jaký si myslí, že je rok?“  
„Třicátá léta,“ odpověděl McCoy okamžitě.

„Takže se domnívá, že je na Zemi nebo na Vulkánu, je to tak?“ Mlčení všech okolo bylo jasným souhlasem. „Už se jí někdo pokusil vysvětlit, kde je a co se stalo?“

Spock s Kostrou si vyměnili pohledy, jen Sarek se podíval na něj, chvíli si hleděli do očí, než velvyslanec mírně sklonil hlavu.  
„Její fyzický zdravotní stav byl přednější, než duševní rozpoložení, proto se prozatím nikdo nedostal k tomu, aby jí objasnil situaci. Udělám to,“ řekl Sarek, skoro jako kdyby vůbec nebyl před chvílí svědkem roztržky mezi svým synem a doktorem na téma jemu blízké. Vypadal na sebe neobvykle odtažitě od reality. Asi by se Jim neoznačil za Sarekova přítele, sotva za známého, nicméně si byl jist, že se svým chováním nepodobá žádnému jinému Vulkánci, kterého znal. Byl velmi otevřený, přátelský, dokonce rozuměl humoru a uměl ho sám používat. S vulkánskou superchladností, jakou užíval nyní, se u něj nesetkal ani během diplomatických vyjednávání. Nehodilo se to k němu.

Souhlasně kývl.  
„Možná bych to měl být já. Jsem kapitán této lodi a člen flotily, to by jí mělo jako případný důkaz stačit spíš, než vaše tvrzení.“  
„Nechápu. Nemá důvod mi nevěřit,“ pravil Sarek, jako kdyby bylo opravdu samozřejmostí, že jeho žena přijme každé jeho slovo za platné. Kirk o jeho sebejistotě tak nějak pochyboval, ale k vymlouvání se neměl.

Přikývl podruhé a pokynul Sarekovi ke dveřím na ošetřovnu. Velvyslanec ho obešel v neobvykle širokém oblouku, skoro jako Spock ve svých nejhorších dnech, a vešel dovnitř. Následoval ho, hned v závěsu měl Kostru, který se už ani neptal, jestli může jít s nimi, a Kirk mu to nezakazoval, protože věděl, že by stejně neposlechl. Jediný kdo scházel byl Spock, ten zůstal za zavřenými dveřmi.

Paní Amanda k nim obrátila pohled, nejdřív tázavě zmatený, potom v něm však zableskla jiskra hlubšího pochopení. Na chvíli to vypadalo, jako kdyby se jí možná vzpomínky vrátily, ale její další slova ho ujistila o tom, jak se mýlil.

„Neměla jsem jen malou nehodu na vulkánském velvyslanectví, že?“ zeptala se poklidným hlasem, i když v jeho hloubce byla slyšet jasná stísněnost a její ruce se zatnuly do dlouhého hávu, co měla na sobě.  
„Ne, je to daleko složitější, madam,“ přitakal a automaticky se ujal vysvětlování dřív než Sarek. „Jsem kapitán Kirk, velím hvězdné lodi Enterprise a vy se na ní právě nacházíte.“

„Aha, hvězdná loď nacházející se na orbitě Země, odkud jste mě sem přenesl, protože je tu nejlepší zdravotnická péče. Vulkánci dole si se mnou prostě nevěděli rady, tak jsem tady,“ vyslovila paní Amanda teorii, která byla hodně nepravděpodobná a ani ona sama ji nemyslela doopravdy.

Vyslal k ní uklidňující úsměv a přiblížil se o pár kroků. Vypadal velmi bezbranně, jak se ztrácela ve svém objemném oblečení. Zvláštní, předtím ji tak neviděl, naopak se mu zdála překvapivě duševně silná na svůj jistě vysoký věk a drobné tělo. Tohle prostě nebyla ta žena zocelená životem na nehostinném Vulkánu, v kultuře, které pro ni byla cizí, byla to jenom mladá dívka nacházející se ve zcela neznámém prostředí.

„Kéž by to bylo tak snadné,“ povzdechl si McCoy, jedna z jeho méně vhodných poznámek.  
„Adun'a,“ oslovil ji Sarek a donutil k němu obrátit doširoka otevřené překvapením zářící oči, „má slova ti budou znít prapodivně, ale jsou zcela pravdivá. Tvá mysl a vzpomínky ti říkají, že je rok 2229 pozemského kalendáře a ty se nacházíš na Zemi, to však není přesný údaj. Události, které si pamatuješ jako poslední, se staly před více jak padesáti lety a Enterprise, kde právě jsi, je od Země vzdálena… mnoho světelných let,“ zvolil, podle Kirka moudře, poněkud nepřesné údaje, „zakotvena na oběžné dráze planety jménem Grim. Tuto planetu jsi navštívila a stala se ti tam nehoda při kontaktu s neznámým cizím přístrojem. Ten smazal část tvých vzpomínek a hlavně ubral několik desítek biologických let.“  
„Ne, to je nesmysl, co bych dělala stovky světelných let od Země na nějaké vesmírné lodi?“ zakroutila zamítavě hlavou. „Jsem jenom studentka vulkánštiny, ne členka Hvězdné flotily. Proč bych tu byla?“  
„Jako můj doprovod,“ odpověděl jí velvyslanec Sarek a přešel blíž k ní. „Jsi už padesát let mou ženou, Amando, proto mě také doprovázíš na většinu diplomatických misí. Na samotnou planetu jsi šla proto, abys viděla památky a strávila nějaký čas s naším synem.“  
„Synem?“ zopakovala, tentokrát v její tváři bylo kromě šoku také něco, co podle Jima vypadalo jako zájem. „Máme spolu dítě?“  
„Jistě. Jmenuje se Spock a je prvním důstojníkem na této lodi. On,“ Sarek se ani nerozhlédl, prostě mluvil dál, „právě tu není, protože se snaží najít příčinu tvého stavu, ale může sem přijít, pokud si ho přeješ poznat.“  
„Já… ne… je mi špatně,“ vydechla a zapotácela se na místě.

Kirk se pohnul kupředu, ale velvyslanec byl o poznání rychlejší, přestože nebyl paní Amandě o nic blíž. Zachytil ji za loket s neobvyklou jemností, trochu to vypadalo, jako kdyby zacházel s něčím křehkým. Jedinou věc, kterou Jim kdy viděl Vulkánce tak jemně svírat, byl nějaký hudební nástroj, jako například jejich harfa. Kdyby to nebylo tak zvláštní, nazval by to romantickým, ale zároveň jak se zdálo, pro paní Amandu děsivým.

Vrhla na Sareka pohled, ve kterém se zračil šok, a potom ho od sebe prudce odstrčila. Netušil, proč to udělala, nikdy by ani nečekal takovou reakci zrovna od paní Amandy. Sotva by si ji dokázal představit, jak na někoho zvedne hlas, natožpak že by se tímto způsobem chovala k vlastnímu manželovi. Bylo znát, že Sarek je jejím chováním stejně překvapený, protože ustoupil o dva kroky dozadu a prudce se narovnal, až vypadal jako vysoká socha z kamene.

„Měla byste se posadit,“ navrhl, vkládaje se opatrně do situace, jasně cítil, že ovzduší mezi Amandou a Sarekem je opravdu napjaté.

Přistoupil k ní s trochu větší opatrností, než to předtím udělal Sarek, a rukou jí k lůžku jen pokynul. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když se mu opřela o zápěstí a za jeho, v tuto chvíli trochu nešikovné asistence, se vyhoupla na lůžko.

„V pořádku?“ otázal se a opětoval stisk, se kterým svírala jeho ruku.  
„Omlouvám se, kapitáne, je toho na mě moc. V jednu chvíli jsem na jednom místě a pak úplně jinde. Motá se mi z toho hlava, skoro jako kdybych v ní nebyla sama.“  
„Dám vám něco na uklidnění,“ navrhl Kostra, nebo spíš to jako návrh maskoval, protože už stejně připravoval hyposprej. Jakmile se jednou McCoy rozhodl někoho léčit, nebyla žádná možnost, jak se mu dostat z rukou, naštěstí se paní Amanda ani nebránila, když přitiskl stříkačku k jejímu rameni a aplikoval jí její obsah.

Sedativum zafungovalo rychle a zcela, musel ji zachytit, jinak by sklouzla na lůžko zcela bezvládně. Významně se podíval na McCoye, jestli bylo opravdu nutné ji uspat, on mu na to odpověděl pokývnutím k panelu nad postelí. Z toho nebyl ani trochu moudrý, nikdy se nevyznal ve všech těch stupnicích a údajích, sotva věděl, kde je krevní tlak a mozková aktivita. Musel tedy Kostrovi a jeho úsudku věřit.

Složil paní Amandu na lůžko. Konečně vypadala tak pokojně, jako ji znával, akorát že spala a to nebylo ani trochu utěšující. Natáhl na ni pokrývku a Kostra ji z druhé strany narovnal. Nemohl si pomoci, prostě v něm vzbuzovala ochranářské pudy, jako všechny křehké ženy v jeho životě. Odtáhl se a pohlédl na Sareka, který celé jejich počínání sledoval s nehybnou tváří, že ho napadlo, jestli je vůbec vnímá.

„Budu v kajutě meditovat, pokud by mne bylo třeba,“ promluvil, to vypadalo, že Kirkovi snad četl myšlenky. Být to tak samozřejmě nemohlo, těžko se však dalo odhadnout, co se skrývá za těma temně hnědýma očima shlížejícíma na něj z kamenné tváře.

„Můžete tu zůstat, jak dlouho chcete,“ navrhl McCoy.

„Proč?“ povytáhl Sarek obočí, konečně nějaká mimika. „Nejsem vzdělán v medicíně ani léčitelství, moje přítomnost tady by byla zbytečná. Teď mě omluvte.“

Jeho záda zmizela ve dveřích dřív, než mu na to Kirk nebo Kostra stačil cokoliv říct. Zamračil se na ně.  
„Tak to vidíš, jeden se ani nepřijde podívat a druhý odejde. Jak s nimi někdo může vůbec vyjít?“ zamračil se McCoy, nejspíš to však nemyslel doslovně.  
„Je to snazší, než se zdá,“ utrousil, ani pořádně netušil proč, „Do zítřka chci vědět všechno o jejím stavu a hlavně chci tvou jistotu, že je to opravdu ona. Dokud si nebudeme jistí, může být skutečná paní Amanda někde tam dole a v nebezpečí.“  
„Jistě, budeš to mít klidně dřív, pokud chceš,“ přitakal McCoy, „Ale co uděláš, až to vědět budeš a ona,“ kývl hlavou k lůžku, „bude skutečně paní Amanda, Spockova matka. Plánuješ snad ten stroj znovu zapnout a vrátit ji do původního stavu?“  
„Myslíš si, že by něco takového bylo možné?“  
„Copak vím? Nejsem technik, Jime, ale přijde mi logické,“ při tom slově se mírně ušklíbl, „že by to mělo mít i nějaký zpětný čudlík, ne? Kdyby si to třeba někdo rozmyslel nebo se doktor, co s tím manipuluje, o pár let spletl... nebo co já vím proč. Já postavit stroj, který může člověka omladit, tak tam ten čudlík dám.“

„Mohl bys mít pravdu a také by to mohl být jediný způsob, jak jí vrátit vzpomínky.“  
„A udělal bys to?“

Zvedl k němu pohled od Amandy potichu odpočívající na biolůžku, které jí svým měkkým světlem z přístrojové desky kreslilo na tváři prapodivné stíny. Trochu se nad Kostrovým dotazem zamračil, protože mu hned došlo, před jaké dilema jsou tu právě všichni postaveni. Pokud by existovala možnost vrátit paní Amandu do jejího věku, měli by na to vůbec právo, když v tomto stavu měla opět celý život před sebou a mohla by ho prožít, jak ona chce? Netušil.  
„Nejdřív zjistíme víc, potom o tom budem uvažovat. A navíc, myslím, že to by mělo být pouze na jejím rozhodnutí, ne?“ otázal se pro ujištění.

„Jistě, ale víš, když je člověk nemocný, jeho nemoc neovlivňuje pouze jeho samotného, ale i jeho okolí. Tady je okolí ovlivněno rozhodně hodně. Dovedeš si představit, jak by ses cítil, kdyby na tebe zapomněla tvá matka nebo někdo, koho miluješ? Vím, že na Spockovi nenechám většinou nit suchou, ale tentokrát...“ podíval se ke dveřím, jako kdyby za nimi Vulkánec, o kterém mluvil, mohl stát. „Musí se cítit mizerně, když si ho jeho matka nepamatuje. Říkej si, co chceš, sice jsem je spolu viděl jen párkrát, ale myslím si, že na ní dost visí. Proto mě taky tak naštval ten jeho přístup, když ani nebyl schopný… ach, to je jedno, stejně tu klapu pusou na prázdno.“

Musel uznat, že v doktorových slovech bylo hodně pravdy.  
„Tak jako tak, věci budeme řešit po pořádku. Musím se vrátit na můstek. Dobře se o ni postarej.“  
Odvrátil se od lůžka a vyrazil ke dveřím.  
„To já dělám přeci vždycky,“ zaznělo mu za zády, než vyšel ven před ošetřovnu.

Zamračil se a rozhlédl. Nějak nečekal, že by tu Spocka našel postávat, nejspíše šel pracovat na údajích z trikordérů a skenech, které udělala Sorova výprava, ale stejně by ho tu chtěl najít. Už jen proto, že se ho chtěl zeptat, jak na tom je. Pravděpodobně by mu neodpověděl pravdivě, jen by tvrdil cosi o tom, jak jsou jeho osobní dojmy momentálně nepodstatné, a nejdůležitější je přijít na to, jak funguje přístroj, co ovlivnil jeho matku, jenže stejně mu tu otázku chtěl položit. Nejspíš jen pro vlastní klid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betování hrozně moc děkuji fialce.  
> Často se setkávám s názorem, že byl Spock počat za pomoci techniky. Já vám nevím, nějak se mi to moc nezdá. Kdyby každý míšenec ve vesmíru musel být stvořen genetickým inženýrstvím, nakonec by doktoři nedělali nic jiného. Takže Spock podle mého přišel na svět přirozenou cesnou (a není neplodný, jen tak mimochodem. :-D)  
> Nevím jak a proč, ale vždycky jsem měla dojem, že Amanda měla v mládí nazrzlé vlasy. Takový ten odstín, co vypadají světle hnědě, ale když skrz ně prosvítne slunce nebo na ně dopadá světlo ve správném úhlu, začnou být nazrzlé.


	3. Chapter 3

Bylo to pouhých třináct hodin lodního času, kdy se jeho matka stala obětí jisté události na planetě, a proto bylo naprosto pozoruhodné, že o jejím stavu věděli úplně všichni. Co Spockovi však přišlo skoro až nepochopitelné, byl zájem, který projevovali členové posádky, se kterými do té doby komunikoval maximálně na pracovní úrovni a vídal je pouze na chodbách. Někteří z nich se ptali po matčině zdraví a mluvili přitom, jako kdyby ji znali. Upřímně si nebyl jist, jestli tomu tak skutečně je, byla tu však jistá značná pravděpodobnost, že ano. Matka strávila na palubě Enterprise čtyřicet dva dnů, při své přátelské a vstřícné povaze si mohla udělat mnoho povrchních přátel. Těmto odpovídal prostým ubezpečením, že je naživu a zdravá.

Poté tu byla druhá skupina opět zcela neznámých lidí, kteří měli potřebu ptát se na jeho emocionální stav. Skoro jako kdyby byla matka po smrti a oni chtěli projevit účast. Nepřišlo by mu to vhodné, ani kdyby opravdu zemřela, natožpak v případě, kdy byla naživu a na pohled dokonce zdravější a vitálnější, než si ji kdy pamatoval.

Ať už chtěli lidé vyjádřit účast z jakéhokoliv důvodu, zdržovali ho tím od práce. Zjistit, jakým způsobem cizí přístroj na planetě funguje, bylo nesmírně zásadní. Prozatím se sice zdálo, že je zdravotní stav jeho matky dobrý, i doktor McCoy to potvrzoval, ale ze zkušeností, kterými prošel při své službě na Enterprise, mu bylo zřejmé, že je tu osmdesáti dvou procentní pravděpodobnost vážných až smrtelných komplikací při vystavení vlivu cizí technologie.

Vytáhl poslední disk s údaji, které mu poskytl doktor Soro, opřel se v křesle a zamyslel se. Tichý hovor dvou důstojníků z astronomiky, kteří spolu hovořili u vzdálené konzole, jednoduše vypnul a soustředil se pouze na svůj problém. Znovu prošel všechny logické dedukce, které už mu hlavou jednou prošly, a zvážil jejich relevantnost v návaznosti na nově zjištěná data. Výsledek byl stále stejný, nemohl žádným způsobem zabránit matčině transformaci, a proto bylo bezpředmětné zabývat se svým pocitem viny, který ho nabádal zpochybňovat svá budoucí rozhodnutí. Odsunul ho tedy také stranou.

„Pane Spocku.“  
Odvrátil pozornost od svých myšlenek a zvedl pohled na osobu, která ho oslovila. Obočí mu sama mírně vystoupila vzhůru. Byla to sestra Chapelová, člověk, u kterého jediného očekával projev účasti, a přesto se ho mnoho hodin nedočkal. V jednom volném okamžiku, kdy měl možnost na to pomyslet, shledal její chování překvapivým, ba až zarážejícím. Věděl, velmi dlouho věděl a jasně si uvědomoval, a pokud znal lidskou povahu alespoň částečně, měla podle jeho názoru být mezi prvními, kteří za ním přijdou. Nepřišla a to bylo překvapení.

„Sestro Chapelová,“ odpověděl a vstal, beztak už musel jít na ranní poradu svolanou kapitánem Kirkem. „Přejete si něco?“  
„Ani ne, jen mě napadlo, že vám půjdu říct, jak je na tom vaše matka. Nebyl jste se na ni sice podívat, ale já vím, že vás její zdraví zajímá,“ řekla přesvědčeně a odmlčela se.

Tázavě pozvedl obočí, jak ji vyzval, aby pokračovala.

„Je na tom velmi dobře,“ navázala Chapelová. „Už není tak zmatená jako včera, naopak se živě zajímá o všechno, co zapomněla, tak jsme jí s doktorem McCoyem prozatím dali na čtení alespoň to nejdůležitější. Také si doktor myslí, že by jí prospělo, kdyby se mohla dozvědět něco o svém životě od vás a od velvyslance Sareka. Tak se ptá, jestli například nemáte nějaké holografické snímky, na kterých jste nejlépe všichni tři.“  
„Logické, podnícení obrazové paměti je komplexnější než rozhovor. Naleznu vhodný materiál. To vše mi však mohl doktor McCoy říct za dvacet minut sám, je tedy něco, co mi chcete sdělit vy, a proto jste vážila cestu až sem?“ Otázku položil jen proto, aby to měli, jak říkají pozemšťané, co nejdříve za sebou. Neměl žádnou možnost, jak Chapelové vysvětlit, nakolik jsou její představy nerealistické, aniž by zabředl nejen do podivného citového lidského hovoru, ale hlavně aniž by nebyl nucen jasně sdělit své důvody k odmítnutí. A ty by ji jistě emocionálně zdrtily. Vulkánci, naneštěstí pro většinu ostatních ras, mluví vždy pravdu, nebo zcela mlčí a jen málokterý pozemšťan si uvědomuje, že když Vulkánec mlčí, je to pro něj vždy lepší.

„Ne… ano, chtěla jsem se jen osobně zeptat, jak se cítíte?“

„Cítím? Jsem plně zaměstnán zkoumáním cizího přístroje, se kterým má matka přišla do kontaktu. Je důležité zjistit, jestli můžeme vliv považovat za přiměřeně bezpečný,“ odpověděl prostě. Nikdy si nebyl jist, co má říkat na otázky, kde se ho lidé ptali na jeho emoce. Na prstech jedné ruky by spočítal ty, kterým by byl ochoten sdělit alespoň částečnou pravdu, ostatním nemohl poskytnout nic.  
„Jistě, a pak najít způsob, jak ji vyléčit,“ dodala Chapelová.

Opět tázavě pozvedl obočí.

„Právě jste řekla, že má matka není v ohrožení zdraví. Nebyla to snad pravda?“  
„Ne, byla to pravda, jistě, jen jsem chtěla říct, že určitě najdeme způsob, jak ji vrátit do původního stavu,“ opáčila trochu zmateně.  
„Proč?“ Obočí mu vystoupalo o kousek výš a Chapelová se zatvářila ještě zmateněji. „Její momentální biologický věk je výrazně nižší, než ten původní. Má doslova celý život před sebou. Pokud bychom nalezli způsob, jak zvrátit účinky přístroje z planety – a není jisté, že takový způsob vůbec existuje – vzali bychom jí dalších možná sto let života a nahradili je… dvaceti nanejvýš třiceti roky. Jestliže jí vystavení cizí technologii nezpůsobilo žádné fyzické zranění nebo komplikace, není důvod vůbec pátrat po způsobu, jak zvrátit proces, kterým prošla.“  
„Ano, určitě se teď cítí lépe, ale ztratila vzpomínky a není přirozené, aby člověk najednou omládl.“  
„Vaše argumenty nejsou příliš logické. Vzpomínky si může vytvořit nové a o přirozenosti běhu života se dá těžko hovořit, pokud se nacházíte na této lodi a byla jste svědkem všech událostí, ke kterým tu kdy došlo,“ připomněl jí tu skutečnost, že na Enterprise se setkali s úkazy, které by mnoho lidí považovalo za fantaskní. „Musím jít na poradu velení.“  
Ponechal poněkud zaraženou sestru na místě a opustil laboratoř, musel si pospíšit do konferenční místnosti, kde na něj čekala povinnost předat hlášení. Díky podle něj spíše promrhanému času při studování údajů z trikordérů tady na lodi nebude jeho hlášení nijak obsáhlé. Ve stručnosti se dalo říct, že neví jistě nic a pravděpodobně bude muset strávit hodiny dole na planetě při důkladném zkoumání obvodů, aby si udělal lepší představu o fungování systému. Nemalou překážkou byla také skutečnost, že se lingvistům zatím podařilo přeložit jen šedesát procent slovní zásoby potřebné k porozumění ovládacích panelů. Naštěstí, jak známo, jedna byla pořád jedna a energie proudila podle fyzikálních zákonů.

Většinou.

Vešel do konferenční místnosti a přejel přítomné pohledem. Doktor Soro sedící na místě, které obvykle zaujímala poručík Uhura, vedle něj bylo tedy prázdné místo pro Spocka, naproti pak seděl doktor McCoy a pan Scott.

V čele stolu byl samozřejmě kapitán Kirk připravený vést tuto poradu. U něj se zastavil pohledem nejdéle, ne snad kvůli svému pozdnímu příchodu, jen… Očekával i jeho brzkou intervenci, vlastně by to byl jediný člověk, od kterého by ji nejen snesl, ale vyloženě vítal, jenže se jí nedočkal. Značně paradoxní a podivně znepokojivé, protože, jak se zdálo, pokud nějakému pozemšťanovi na něm skutečně záleželo, projevoval svou účast co nejméně. Připouštěl, sestra Chapelová nebyla dostatečný vzorek na posouzení, přesto by ji považoval za relevantní, neboť neznal nikoho jiného, kdo by k němu choval romantické city. Samozřejmě, nebyl natolik naivní a spontánně uvažující, aby z toho usuzoval, že Jim… kapitán Kirk by k němu romantické city choval, ovšem poněkud nelogicky si z toho vyvozoval, že jeho náklonnost musí být velká.

Doufal v to. Ve správnosti své dedukce, i když doufání bylo iracionální.

Odvrátil od kapitána pohled a zamířil ke svému místu. Jakmile mu myšlenky zabloudily tímto směrem, stěží je dokázal rozplétat z bezpředmětných fabulací, do kterých se naprosto propadl. Teď pro ně nebyl čas ani prostor, všechny osobní plány, které ještě před třinácti hodinami měl, musely prostě jít stranou.

„Omlouvám se za zdržení, kapitáne,“ řekl a posadil se.

„V pořádku,“ mávl kapitán Kirk rukou a obrátil se k ostatním, přičemž se charakteristicky opřel lokty o stůl. „Začneme tedy. Kostro?“

„S konečnou platností víme, že její DNA dokonale odpovídá a nemá žádné odchylky vzniklé klonováním nebo jiným mně známým způsobem namnožení,“ ubezpečil doktor všechny o něčem, co už Spock beztak věděl.

Zřejmý pocit souznění, který pociťoval vůči své matce, bez ohledu na její fyzický vzhled, byl nezaměnitelný. A nebyl nelogický, jak by si jistě většina pozemšťanů myslela. Ve skutečnosti to bylo něco ve vulkánské společnosti plně uznávané, pro co nebylo logické vysvětlení, a bylo to bráno jako existující skutečnost, která se nezpochybňovala. Nebylo prostě možné sdílet s někým krev a dech, v případě Spocka po dobu deseti měsíců, a nevytvořit si mentální pouto. Většina Vulkánců díky tomu nebyla schopna pochopit, jak se může rodič dopustit násilí na svém dítěti a naopak.

Nebýt tohoto uvědomění si matčiny existence, byl v mnoha situacích, včetně této, duševně ztracený. Možná právě díky tomuto záchytnému bodu, ujišťujícího ho o matčině zdraví, nedokázal zcela pochopit, proč se tolik členů posádky strachuje o jeho emocionální stav.

„Vysvětlení jejího zázračného omládnutí?“ otázal se kapitán a přerušil svými slovy další Spockovo krátké myšlenkové odběhnutí.  
„Omládnutí; jak se to vezme. Ve své podstatě neomládla, jen se nám to na první pohled zdá,“ stisknutím tlačítka vyvolal na středovém panelu snímek krevního vzorku. „Věk osoby určujeme podle poločasu rozpadu prvků v buněčných jádrech. Je to spolehlivý způsob, kdy je tolerance pouhých dvacet až dvacet čtyři hodin, podle přenositi použité techniky. Ta naše je samozřejmě jedna z nejlepších, a proto výsledky, které jsem dostal, byly opravdu zajímavé. I když byly buněčné membrány výrazně posíleny, z buněk byly odstraněny volné radikály a samotná DNA byla restrukturalizována, jejich věk zůstal zachován. Ten stroj,“ malinko se ušklíbl, přesně tak, jak to dělal pokaždé, když chtěl říct nějaké zásadní moudro, „je ve své podstatě obrovský vyhlazovač vrásek, Jime. Na stejném principu pracují i zkrášlující regenerátory v kosmetických centrech, jen v podstatně menší síle. Nemáme technologii na vyprodukování dostatečné energie k jejich použití na celé tělo a hlavně dostatečně rychlý modulátor paprsku, který by každé buňce v těle poskytl optimální dávku záření, jakou podle svého typu potřebuje. Proto se také používají jenom na kůži.“  
„Chceš snad naznačit, že je její mládí jenom na oko?“ podivil se kapitán.

Spock také mírně pozvedl obočí. Něco takového by byla zásadní informace, pak by totiž celý proces, kterým matka ve stroji prošla, ztratil svůj původní smysl a pravděpodobnost, že je celá technologie poruchová a tedy nebezpečná, se ještě zvýšila.  
„Ale vůbec ne,“ zakroutil McCoy hlavou. „Ty stroje opravdu fungují, omladí pleť. Naneštěstí je samozřejmě jejich účinek jen dočasný, a čím častěji kůru člověk podstupuje, tím menší má účinek. Stárnutí dokážeme zpomalit, dokonce ho i na krátko částečně zvrátit, jen ne v takovém měřítku, jako dokázala civilizace obývající planetu pod námi. Obávám se, že i přes veškeré jejich znalosti se jim právě to 'dočasně' stalo osudným. Podívej, tak dopadne buňka, pokud ji opakovaně vystavíš regeneračním paprskům našich primitivních přístrojů na léčení vrásek,“ klepnutím na konzolu zobrazil na obrazovce scvrklou buňku vypadající jako po zásahu théta radiací. „Teď si představte, co se asi stane, kdybyste stále dokola omlazovali celé tělo? Ti lidé tam dole se podle mého museli doslova začít rozpadat ještě zaživa.“

Doktorova slova v něm vyvolala jasnou citovou odezvu, kterou by nazval obavou o matčino zdraví. Potlačil její nežádoucí část a ponechal si v mysli jen to nejnutnější, co ho bude motivovat k ještě intenzivnější práci. Propadat strachu nebylo logické, ovšem reakce na to, že je jeden z vašich rodičů v ohrožení života, byla opodstatnitelná.

„Předpokládáte, že k degeneraci tkání, až k jejich naprostému rozpadu, dojde i u mé matky?“ zeptal se.

McCoy se k němu obrátil a kupodivu se trochu zamračil.  
„Ne, vaše matka je naprosto v bezpečí. Jedna kůra na ní podle všeho nezanechala žádné následky a k degeneraci tkání dochází normálním tempem odpovídajícím stárnutí žen ve věku okolo dvaceti až pětadvaceti let. Samozřejmě ji hodlám i nadále sledovat, kdyby se to změnilo, ale nemyslím si, že se to stane. Reziduální energie z jejího těla zmizela již před osmi hodinami a nedošlo k žádné změně. Kdyby držela její buňky pohromadě, následky by byly okamžité. Ale to, jakým způsobem došlo k omládnutí, má i své zásadní pozitivum,“ obrátil se opět ke kapitánovi. „Jsem přesvědčený, že všechny její vzpomínky musí někde být, protože její mozek zůstal beze změny.“

Uklidňující a zajímavá skutečnost. Pakliže neuronové spoje zůstaly nezměněny, musely buď být matčiny vzpomínky od vědomého stavu pouze odříznuty mentálním blokem, nebo extrahovány prozatím neznámým způsobem. V prvním případě by dostatečně dlouhá mentální terapie za pomoci vulkánského léčitele mohla její vzpomínky přivést zpět na světlo.

Druhá možnost nabízela potenciál k jejich navrácení, problém tu byl, jestli vůbec byly kdekoliv uloženy, pokud ano, tak kde a jakým způsobem je do neuronů navrátit pomocí známé technologie a nepoškodit matčin mozek.

Obojí přinášelo víc otazníků a spekulací než z logiky vyplývajících závěrů podpořených dostatečným množstvím důkazů.

„Mohl je stroj vytáhnout a někde uložit?“ otázal se kapitán, jehož myšlenky se podle všeho ubíraly stejným způsobem.

„Ano, to je jistě možné a také by na to byl teoreticky i prostor. Hluboko pod věžemi je uloženo velké organické počítačové centrum, které by, alespoň podle údajů od doktora Sora, mohlo mít kapacitu na přijmutí dostatečného množství teraquadů dat k uložení lidských vzpomínek.“

„Dokážeme jí je případně vrátit?“

„Je tu ta možnost,“ přikývl, poněkud neochotný souhlasit. Bylo po něm požadováno příliš nejasných informací, jako ostatně obvykle.  
„A co obrátit působení stroje a nechat ho ji zase… zestárnout. To by šlo? Vrátilo by jí to vzpomínky?“ vyptával se kapitán dál, měl prostě ve zvyku chtít předem vědět víc, než Spock mohl poskytnout.  
„Příliš spekulací, kapitáne,“ vyhnul se odpovědi. „Musím jít dolů na planetu a vše prozkoumat osobně. Naše průzkumy jsou povrchní a data archeologů zase nepřesná a z části špatně měřená, zaměřovali se na sociologický průzkum než na technickou stránku. Hlavně budu potřebovat dostatek energie alespoň k částečnému zprovoznění toho stroje.“

„Můj tým nejsou technici, jsou to archeologové, xenobiologové a sociologové a naším úkolem nikdy nebylo zprovoznit tamní technologii, měli jsme ji jen prozkoumat, katalogizovat, učinit závěry a hlavně zachovat vykopávky v co nejpůvodnějším stavu. Nemůžete po nich chtít dokonale technické specifikace zařízení,“ podotkl doktor Soro.

V reakci na to mírně pozvedl obočí.  
„Jistě, znám postupy pro vykopávky na cizích planetách i kvalifikaci členů vašeho badatelského týmu, pouze jsem zmínil nedostatečnost údajů a potřebu je doplnit,“ odpověděl, nechápaje, proč je tato debata vůbec otvírána.

Doktor Soro se zamračil a jeho tykadla se Spockovým směrem nepřátelsky zachvěla.

„S tou energií nebude problém, přenosné energetické zdroje už jsou připravené a včera jsme je i překalibrovali na tamní vedení. Teda snad, ještě se to musí vyzkoušet. Jo, a jestli je tam někde jen trochu funkční generátor, tak ho určitě dám dohromady, jen mi dejte chvíli času.“  
„Čas je pro tentokrát něco, čeho se zdá se budeme mít nadbytek, než tu záhadu vyřešíme. Pusťte se do toho, pane Scotty.“

„Ale hlavně nezničte celý počítač. To, co se nám z něj zatím podařilo dostat, je jenom úlomek všech uložených dat, jestli ho spálíte, bude konec,“ doplnil Soro kapitánovy rozkazy poněkud nevhodným tónem, alespoň jemu se tak zdálo.

„Bude to dobré, už jsem pár skoro mrtvých technologií nahodil a nic se nestalo… většinou,“ dodal pan Scott.  
„Většinou se nic nestalo?“ zopakoval Soro trochu popuzeně. „Kapitáne, jestli při vašem zásahu existuje třeba jen malé riziko zničení všechno, co můžeme ještě dole objevit, musím proti tomu protestovat. Nemůžeme zlikvidovat odkaz celé vymřelé civilizace kvůli jediné pozemšťance,“ tentokrát se Sorova modrá tykadla nepřátelsky obrátila na kapitána Kirka. „Paní Amandu jsem skoro neznal, ale vypadala jako opravdu milá dáma, ale stejně… žije, je zdravá, je dokonce mladá, jen si nic nepamatuje. Proč to prostě nenechat, jak to je? Stejně co uděláte, když pochopíte, jak ten stroj funguje nebo naleznete její vzpomínky? Strčíte ji tam zpátky a necháte zestárnout? To je přeci absurdní!“  
„S vlivem cizí technologie už máme své rozsáhlé zkušenosti, doktore Soro. Zpočátku se může zdát, že je všechno v pořádku, ale rychle se to zvrtne. Chci vědět, jak to funguje, kdyby se s paní Amandou něco stalo, a pokud budeme moci navrátit její vzpomínky, aniž bychom zvrátili účinky regenerátoru, bude to pouze bod v náš prospěch,“ zůstal kapitán Kirk v klidu, ovšem Spock poznal, že tak klidný, jak se zdá, ve skutečnosti není. „Budete se s naším jednáním muset smířit, byl ohrožen život a zdraví občana Federace, tím pádem má Flotila přednost před vašimi právy na výzkum planety.“  
„V tom případě vznáším oficiální protest proti tomuto hazardování s mou celoživotní prací,“ zvolal doktor zbytečně hlasitě, natolik, že mu z toho nepříjemně luplo v uchu, neboť doktor seděl vedle něj. Neznatelně se od něj proto odtáhl, někdy dokázali být ostatní neúmyslně opravdu nepříjemní.  
„Váš protest beru na vědomí a náležitě ho zaznamenám,“ nenechal se kapitán ani tentokrát vyvést z míry. „Teď, pokud je to všechno…,“ odmlčel se, jestli se někdo nepřihlásí, když všichni mlčeli, pokračoval, „porada končí, můžete se vrátit k práci.“

Všichni ve stejnou chvíli vstali.  
„Půjdu na povrch už s doktorem Sorem, čím dříve doplním data, tím rychlejší bude pokrok.“  
„Tak to prr, Spocku,“ zastavil ho McCoy. „Copak vám sestra Chapelová nevyřídila, že po vás něco chci?“  
„Ovšem, doktore, pokud mě doprovodíte k mé kajutě, předám vám všechny potřebné materiály a přemístím se na povrch až poté, nicméně si myslím, že to klidně ještě několik hodin počká, než…“

„Nepočká,“ přerušil ho doktor, „a nechci po vás žádné materiály, chci, abyste se stavil na ošetřovně a promluvil si se svou matkou.“

Zvážil, jestli má McCoye upozornit, že je to již potřetí během dvaceti čtyř hodin, co ho přerušil uprostřed věty, ohradit se proti jeho tónu nebo ho požádat, aby tuto záležitost neprobíral na veřejnosti. Nic z toho se však nejevilo jako nejvhodnější, zvláště proto, že se na něj upíraly tři páry zvědavých očí, zejména pak ty kapitánovy byli pronikavé. Jejich teplé oříškové barvě, podobné kakau, kterým ho matka v dětství opakovaně přivedla na pokraj obluzení cukrem, se dalo těžko jen tak vzdorovat a jistě by nesnesl, kdyby si o něm pomyslel, že se o svou matku náležitě nestará. Hlavně proto, že to nebyla pravda. Na jedno se mohl Jim spolehnout, a to, že kromě něj už jsou v galaxii pouze tři lidé, kteří si uzmuli Spockovu pozornost, péči a obavu, i když bylo pravdou, že přinejmenším u dvou z nich by okolí nepoznalo, nakolik mu na nich záleží.

Narovnal se a složil ruce za zády.  
„Odložím přenos na povrch o jednu hodinu a i s vámi požadovanými předměty se dostavím na ošetřovnu během deseti minut,“ odpověděl ledově chladně.

„Budu vás čekat, Spocku,“ usmál se zeširoka doktor, zjevně upřímně potěšen jeho návštěvou ošetřovny. Nesmírně nelogický postoj a tím, že Spocka po cestě ke dveřím zlehka poplácal po rameni, svému chování na smysluplnosti ještě ubral. Vyprovodil ho pohledem, poté se krátce podíval na kapitána. Usmíval se, veškerá předešlá zasmušilost i podrážděnost byla na chvíli pryč a ve tvářích se mu udělaly dva Spockovým bystrým zrakem dobře patrné důlky. S jistotou věděl, že je lidé nazývají roztomilými a musel souhlasit, že mají svou specifickou přitažlivost. Jeden z drobných detailů vystupujících z Jimova fascinujícího celku. Chtěl by ho blíže prozkoumat, jestli nalezne ještě další drobnosti, které upoutají jeho pozornost, ale momentálně nebyl čas ani prostor, aby uskutečnil své předešlé plány. Bylo bezpečnější ponechat téma prozatím uzavřené, než se situace s jeho matkou vyřeší, neboť ať byla Jimova odpověď jakákoliv, narušilo by to soustředění jich obou. To by nebylo správné a postrádalo by to logiku.  
„Kapitáne,“ pokývl hlavou a opustil místnost.

Jeho kroky vedly samozřejmě do kajuty, na lodi totiž nebylo žádné místo, odkud by mohl rodinná alba stáhnout. Ostatní členové posádky, jak věděl, si řadu osobních věcí nahrávali do lodního počítače, to on by ale nikdy neudělal. Fotografie jeho a jeho rodičů patřily k nejužšímu soukromí, které by poodhalil jen několika málo blízkým přátelům, a pouhé riziko, že by je někdo mohl nalézt v lodním počítači, se mu zdálo zbytečné, přestože by byl schopen svou složku zaheslovat způsobem, který by dokázalo z lodi překonat pět členů posádky.

Ve své kajutě zamířil rovnou k spodnímu fochu nočního stolku, otevřel ho a vyjmut album. Jeho přebal byl kožený, se Spockovým jménem ve vulkánštině zlatě vyraženým na jedné straně a rodinným jménem na druhé. Kůže byla trochu barbarská, zabíjet zvířata jen pro okrasu nebylo logické a bylo to zbytečné i kvůli jídlu, ale toto byl dárek od jeho lidské ko'mekh-il a pozemské smýšlení o zvířatech bylo samozřejmě jiné.

Zvážil, jestli vzít album v něčem zabalené, nakonec se rozhodl, že to nebude třeba, i když to bylo rozhodnutí, které při cestě chodbou na ošetřovnu přehodnotil. Vyvolával až moc velkou pozornost. U dveří ošetřovny se zastavil a zahleděl se na jejich hladký povrch. Tam za tenkou slitinovou bariérou byla zcela jistě jeho matka, její přítomnost se dala snadno uchopit a zároveň nikoliv. V tom měl Sarek pravdu, neznámá technologie mohla extrahovat vzpomínky z její mysli, ovšem duševní spřízněnost uložená hluboko pod povrchem nemohla být jen tak rozervána.

Byla stále přítomná a o to překvapivější opět bylo, když vstoupil a uviděl matku ležící na lůžku a čtoucí si v paddu. Nebylo to poprvé, co ji tak našel, mnohokrát se na pár desítek minut vkradl do ložnice rodičů, když byl otec v koupelně, a na chvíli si k matce sedl, zatímco si četla. Občas si spolu i povídali, ale většinou ne, zůstat v tichosti pro něj bylo dokonale vyhovující a ona to respektovala. Jen vzpomínky na dobu, kdy vypadala tak mladě jako dnes, byli hodně zasuté.

Vydal se k jejímu lůžku, potichu bez vítání, nechtěl ji rušit, to hlavně, ale také si nebyl přesně jist, jak by ji měl oslovovat. Byla stále jeho matkou, to se nemohlo pro něj nikdy změnit, ale z jejího úhlu pohledu byl neznámým cizincem. Zastavil se proto v uctivé vzdálenosti a čekal, dokud k němu nezvedla oči.

Překvapeně zamrkala, načež se trochu nervózně, i když se zdálo že šťastně, usmála.

„Vy musíte být Spock, že ano?“ položila otázku, ale na odpověď nečekala. „Ach, omlouvám se, asi bude správné, když udělám… tohle,“ řekla a zvedla ruku ve vulkánském pozdravu.

Mlčky jí odpověděl stejně.  
„Doktor McCoy mne požádal, abych vám něco přinesl ukázat,“ přistoupil k její posteli a nabídl jí knihu, kterou držel v rukách. „Je to album, ve kterém jsou některé mé fotky z dětství, také vaše a Sareka. Podle doktora by mohly být postrádané vzpomínky stále ve vašem mozku a toto by mohlo pomoci je zrekonstruovat na vědomé bázi.“  
„Naše domácí album?“ vypadala potěšeně, když si ho přebírala. „Netušila jsem, že si je Vulkánci také vedou. Nebo to byl můj nápad? Protože ta vazba vypadá velmi lidsky… Spock,“ přečetla z přední vazby, poté album obrátila a přejela prsty po jeho zadní straně, „Sa'chin T'gaim,“ přečetla podle očekávání špatně.  
„Špatná výslovnost, správně je to S'chn T'gai,“ opravil ji automaticky.  
„Promiňte, ale nikdy dřív jsem ho vyslovené neslyšela.“  
„To je v pořádku. Pro pozemšťany jsou vulkánská rodová jména většinou nevyslovitelná. I vám to trvalo několik desetiletí, než se vaše výslovnost stala dostatečnou,“ ubezpečil ji, že není něčím tak malicherným jako je špatně vyslovené jméno nijak dotčen.

„Asi budu muset začít zase trénovat, je to i moje jméno,“ připomněla dobře známou skutečnost, kterou nijak nekomentoval, jen mlčky sledoval, jak otevřela album.

Obrazovka, které se rozzářila, jen co matka odklopila přední stranu vazby, výrazně kontrastovala s kůží, do níž byla vložena. Další výrazně lidská věc. Vulkánci měli také alba naplněná fotografiemi sebe a svých dětí nebo jiných rodinných příslušníků, jen to byla prostě jen ta alba, nezdobená a nesnažící se předstírat, že se jedná o něco starého. Obsah byl považován za důležitější než forma, ale matčin spokojený úsměv, který se jí usadil na tváři, když svírala album v rukách, mu připomněl, že pozemšťané dbají značně také na formu. Zároveň doufal, že obsah shledá… uspokojivým. V albu byla řada soukromých vzpomínek, o které možná nenahraditelně přišla, a Spock – zarazil se ve svých myšlenkách, když mu myslí proběhla emoce podobající se stísněnosti. Urychleně ji potlačil.

„To jste vy jako miminko?“ položila další trochu nelogický dotaz, přeci jen na fotografii, kterou si na obrazovce vyvolala, bylo vulkánské dítě, které muselo být jen pár dní staré. Sám věděl, že to bylo foceno přesně dvanáct vulkánský dní poté, co se narodil, a jen hodinu od chvíle, kdy rodičům dovolili vzít si ho domů. Jeho úplně první fotografie.

„Ano, to jsem já,“ přitakal a založil si ruce za zády. „V první třetině alba je řada mých vlastních fotografií, na kterých se mnou není nikdo jiný. Doposud jsem přesně nepochopil, proč tam jsou. Je logické mít s sebou podobizny ostatních členů rodiny, obrazy podporují paměť a uchovat si vzpomínky na rodinu je důležité, ale smysl prohlížení si vlastních fotografií nechápu,“ odmlčel se, protože k němu matka zvedla trochu podmračený pohled. „Bylo však tvým přáním, abych je měl, takže to jistě má nějaký důvod, na který jsem ještě nepřišel. Omlouvám se.“  
Z nějakého důvodu ji jeho slova nesmírně překvapila a veškeré to nadšení, se kterým album na počátku otevírala, se evidentně vytratilo v zaraženosti. Mírně pozvedl obočí. Netušil, co řekl špatně, jako vždy to mohlo být naprosto cokoliv, co se mu zdálo být nepodstatné, jen dřív by mu matka na otázku, co udělal, většinou jasně odpověděla. Z nějakého důvodu měl však tentokrát dojem, že by se pravdivé odpovědi nedočkal.

Raději tedy mlčel a vyčkával jejího případného dotazu, zatím co si prohlížela jednu fotografii za druhou. Jak otáčela stránky, mohl dobře vidět, kterak se od kojence stával batolícím se chlapcem, a nakonec i to, jak se poprvé postavil. Každou fotografii si důkladně prohlédla, dlouho nerušena ničím, dokud se neobjevil doktor McCoy. Nenápadně se přiblížil s trikordérem v ruce a snažil se budit dojem, že přišel pouze zkontrolovat matčiny hodnoty, jen při tom až přespříliš usilovně natahoval krk, jen aby viděl na album, které si matka prohlížela. Jeho snaha byla skutečně nápadná.

Mírně nesouhlasně pozvedl obočí, ale víc jeho přítomnost nekomentoval. Vzbudil by tím víc pozornosti a hlavně na sebe přivolal víc hanby, než když ho prostě nechá si prohlédnout své dětské fotografie. Kdyby se ohradil, pouze by vyvolal diskuzi, co je špatného na tom, že chce doktor vidět jeho fotky, a jestli v tom nejsou zapleteny emoce, třeba jako stud.

„Ha! Konečně poznávám toho vašeho proslaveného medvídka na hraní!“ zvolal McCoy vítězoslavně, když se matka dolistovala k fotografii, kde byl Spock zachycen spící v objetí sehlata.

„Je to sehlat, nikoliv medvěd, doktore, a jmenoval se I-Chaya,“ informoval ho poklidně a vyvolal tím na jeho tváři nepochopitelný široký úsměv. Okomentoval ho dalším pozvednutím obočí.

„Kde je to focené?“ zajímala se matka okamžitě, opět tak živě jako na počátku.  
„Jeho přístřešek na zahradě,“ odvětil. „Obvykle jsem tam samozřejmě nespával, byla to výjimečné situace. Tehdy jsem podle všeho z nějakého nespecifikovaného důvodu odešel z domu a toulal se po pozemcích. Nemohli jste mne najít několik hodin, až k večeru jste mě objevili v sehlatím kotci, jak spím. Tobě přišlo vhodnější si nejdřív dojít pro holofotoaparát a vyfotit mne, spíš než dopravit do mé postele. Velmi nelogické.“

„Ale rozkošné,“ řekla matka se vší vážností v hlase, než se zasmála.

„Až budete mít děti, Spocku, pochopíte. Bůh ví, že já jeden čas nedělal nic jiného, než fotil svou malou dceru,“ podpořil McCoy matku v jejím smíchu.

„Jsem si jist, že vám poděkuje, až její snímky budete ukazovat veřejnosti,“ konstatoval povzneseně.  
„Už se stalo,“ odpověděl s dalším úsměvem, „Tak, já vás nechám o samotě. Prostě jsem musel vidět jeden Spockův snímek, když byl ještě malý Vulkánec a uměl se smát, teď tu mám práci,“ pokynul neurčitě hlavou do prostoru, ještě naposledy Spockovi ukázal široký úsměv a pak vzdálil.

„Doktor tvrdil, že vidět vás usmívat se je jeho největší životní sen,“ řekla matka, zachytil v jejích slovech ten příznačný tón, s jakým občas mluvila s ním i s otcem, pokud je chtěla vyprovokovat. Tentokrát si nebyl jist, jak zareagovat.

„Doktor McCoy má osobitý smysl pro humor.“  
„Nebyl to vtip na vaši adresu, já si spíš myslím, že vás má opravdu rád,“ konstatovala matka se svou obvyklou rezolutností, se kterou si byla jista svými pocity, a poklepala na dolní lištu alba, jak si vyvolávala seznam fotografií. „Podíváme se, co je tu pod heslem 'Největší životní úspěchy'.“

Ponechal jí volnou ruku, i když pochyboval, že pod tímto heslem nalezne něco, co by odpovídalo zadání. Ve svém životě si vytyčil cíle, většiny z nich také dosáhl a k několika málo spěl, zatím co si tvořil nové. Nedalo se to však považovat za něco tak velkolepého, jako zněl název složky, kterou si matka otevřela. Skutečným životním úspěchem by bylo, pokud by se zapsal nesmazatelně do historie činem, který by byl prospěšný co nejvíce lidem, něco takového však nikdy nedokázal.

„To je poprvé, co vidím na fotce Sareka. Při jaké příležitosti to bylo focené?“

Naklonil se kupředu a podíval na fotografii, kterou mu ukazovala. Byl na ní s otcem, stále od sebe v uctivé vzdálenosti, oba svírali vulkánské loutny a Sarekovu hlavu zdobila zdánlivě neuměle litá zlatá koruna.

„Soutěž ve hře na loutnu, které jsme se oba s otcem účastnili. Sarek byl samozřejmě první, já jsem se umístil za ním se ztrátou jednoho bodu.“  
„Musel na vás být pyšný,“ řekla, rozhodně při tom v jejím hlase a obličeji byla znát hrdost. Z racionálního úhlu pohledu to bylo nelogické, dost těžko mohl být člověk hrdý na někoho, koho nezná, ale přesto… byl si jist, že tomu tak je, a jeho matka je skutečně pyšná se stejnou silou, s jakou byla i tehdy, když byly oznámeny výsledky. S nadšením se ten den vrhla k nim k oběma a obou jim gratulovala, jako kdyby se oba umístili na stupni vítězů. Chtěla si je vyfotit, dokonce Spocka donutila a Sareka přesvědčila, aby si mohl vyzkoušet korunu, přestože mu nenáležela.

„Řekl mi, že podle mých dosavadních úspěchů a pokroku, kterého jsem v tom roce dosáhl, očekával svou porážku a je proto velice zklamán, neboť jsem jeho očekávání nesplnil. Také vyjádřil tužbu, abych se v příštím roce znovu zúčastnil a tentokrát ho porazil,“ odmlčel se, protože k němu matka zvedla nevěřícně vypadající tvář. „Do další soutěže jsem se nepřihlásil, ten samý rok jsem opustil Vulkán a odešel k Hvězdné flotile.“

„Proč Sarekovi nestačilo, když jste byl druhý?“

„Já nebyl druhý, prohrál jsem,“ bylo to snadné vysvětlení, pro ni však nepochopitelné. „Na Vulkánu neexistují první tři místa a už vůbec není nic jako bramborová medaile nebo cena útěchy. Buď je člověk vítězem celé soutěže, nebo je poražený, nezáleží na tom, jestli se umístil na samém konci s nejnižším počtem bodů nebo jestli měl druhý nejvyšší. Účelem soutěží je dosáhnout hranic svých možností, pokud jich člověk dosáhne a nezvítězí, pak není dost dobrý nebo se dost nesnažil. Rozdávat si za svůj neúspěch ocenění pouze jedince uchlácholí v jeho představě, že je jeho výkon dostatečný, a on se díky tomu nesnaží překonat sám sebe. Takové jednání je proto bezúčelné a nelogické.“

„Soutěže slouží také k pobavení, člověk se na ně přihlásí pro to vzrušení z boje a možnost setkat se s dalšími lidmi, kteří jsou pro věc stejně zapálení jako on. Na Zemi je sport i soutěžení všeobecně symbolem míru, souznění všech pro jednu věc a zábavu milionů,“ říkala přesně ty samé věci, které od ní slyšel tenkrát, když se mu pokoušela vysvětlit, že umístit se za Sarekem není hanba, ale také vítězství.

„Ovšem, taková je lidská kultura, ale můj otec a já jsme Vulkánci. Tvá starost,“ krátce se zarazil, protože si uvědomil, že použil osobnější tón než původně plánoval, „není logická, chápu a chápal jsem smysl otcových slov. Chtěl mě přinutit překonat omezení přicházející s mou lidskou částí, v budoucnosti se mi tato snaha osvědčila.“  
„Lidskou částí… tedy tou mou,“ její slova zněla jako uzavření debaty, proto na ně neodpovídal a ona už nic dalšího neřekla.

V rychlém sledu prošla další dvě fotografie, kdy na jedné byl opět s loutnou, tentokrát jako vítěz regionální soutěže, a další zobrazovala jeho v absolventském hávu školy, kam chodil. Potom následovala jeho fotografie jako mladého kadeta, který právě prošel přijímacím ceremoniálem. Po jeho boku tam stála ko'mekh-il Jennet. Přišla se tehdy podívat nejen na přijímací ceremonii, ale také na ukončovací a rozloučila se s ním, když odcházel na své první lodní přidělení. Jasně si vybavoval, s jakým nadšením ho objala, přestože si to nepřál, a připomněla mu tak matku víc, než kdokoliv jiný. Nepřiznal by to nikomu ani dnes, ale byl ko'mekh-il vděčný že alespoň ona přišla.  
„Přijetí do Flotily?“  
„Ano, měla by tam být ještě jedna fotografie, jak stojím u památníku na hlavním nádvoří velitelství. Ko'mekh-il Jennet trvala na jejím pořízení.“  
„Kde jsem já a Sarek?“

Nemohl by říct, že by její otázku neočekával předem, ovšem ani tak se na ni nedokázal připravit. Věděl, že bude jeho odpovědí zarmoucená. Od doby, co se opět sblížili a jejich dopisování se stalo pravidelným, se mu mnohokrát různými způsoby omluvila za absenci v jeho životě během všech těch let, které následovaly po jeho odchodu z Vulkánu. Neopustila toto palčivé téma, ani když opakovaně její omluvu přijal a ujistil ji, že se na ni nezlobí.  
„Sarek si nepřál můj vstup do Flotily. Účastí na přijímacím ceremoniálu by vyjádřil svůj souhlas, logicky se tedy nemohl přijít podívat. A ty jsi samozřejmě uposlechla jeho rozkaz a také jsi nepřiletěla,“ vysvětlil prostě, nebylo co víc k tomu říct. Minulost byla minulostí, nedala se změnit.

„Copak jsem jeho služka, abych poslouchala rozkazy?“

„Ne, ovšem že ne, jsi však vulkánskou manželkou. Tu cestu a životní roli sis zvolila dobrovolně a hluboce ji ctíš. Být vulkánskou ženou znamená poslouchat rozkazy svého manžela a plnit jeho přání. Dělat mu čest, pečovat o jeho jméno...“  
„Dost!“ přerušila ho prudce a zabouchla album. „Víc už slyšet nechci. Můj manžel není ani na deseti fotografiích z celého rodinného alba, můj syn mu říká jménem, sotva že ho nenazývá váženým panem velvyslancem a já jsem promeškala nejdůležitější okamžik života svého dítěte, protože mi to manžel zakázal,“ prudkost, s jakou se slova řinula z jejích úst, byla matoucí, něco mezi zoufalým vzlykáním a potlačovaným vztekem. „Vím o vulkánské kultuře jen málo, o svém životě ještě méně, ale jedním jsem si jistá; jsem hrozná matka,“ pravila rezolutně, v jejích očích se přitom zaleskly slzy.

Nelogičnost jejího prohlášení byla zdrcující a zbavovala ho veškeré argumentace. Nepoznal lepší matku než byla ta jeho a neminul den, kdy by jí nebyl vděčný za péči, lidskou lásku a výchovu, kterou mu dávala po celé jeho dětství. Ano, rychle pochopil, že ani ona není dokonalá, avšak těch několik omylů, kterých se dopustila, nemohlo v žádném případě vyvážit všechny společně sdílené okamžiky.

„Jsi má matka, hluboce si tě vážím a ctím tě.“

„Jak to můžeš říct?“ prudce se k němu obrátila, slzy již opustily její oči a teď klouzaly po tvářích. „Která dobrá matka by dala přednost manželovi před svým dítětem? Taková malichernost, jako že Sarek nechtěl, abys byl důstojníkem Flotily, a já tě kvůli ní nepodpořila? Kdyby rodiče své děti zavrhovali jen proto, že nesplnily jejich očekávání, vesmír by byl tím nejstrašnějším místem pro život. Bezpodmínečně milovat své děti, ať budou čímkoliv, je… bylo něco, co jsem považovala za přirozené, ale asi se během padesáti let se mnou stalo něco strašného, co…“ ztichla a přitiskla si dlaň na pusu, dlouhou dobu tak setrvala, pohled upřený na album, než znovu promluvila. „Chci být sama.“

„Jak si přeješ,“ neodporoval jejímu přání, tak jako vždy, i když měl pocit, že by odcházet neměl.

Také se po pár krocích zastavil a podíval se opět na svou matku, které se k němu zatím obrátila zády a přitáhla si k sobě pokrývku ležící doposud bez většího užitku na lůžku vedle ní. Instinkt mu velel se za ní vrátit, ale přítomnost doktora McCoye v nedaleké kanceláři tomu naopak bránila. Beztak by ve skutečnosti nevěděl, co jí říct. Znal smysl pláče i jeho emocionální podtext, ale bylo příliš dávno, co ho sám pocítil, aby jí skutečně mohl rozumět a poskytnout útěchu. Daleko užitečnější bude, když prozkoumá regenerátor na planetě. Jedině navrácení vzpomínek, pokud je to možné, matce pomůže plně pochopit, jakou úlohu v jeho životě hraje, a to jediné ji skutečně utěší.

Bylo to logické. S touto myšlenkou opustil ošetřovnu a vydal se do přenosové místnosti.

°°0°°

Pocit podivného nespecifikovaného osamění ji pronásledoval už od probuzení. Vlastně ho cítila i včera, když se náhle ocitla na úplně jiném místě a v jiném čase, než na který si pamatovala. Neznámí lidé, technologie, které neznala, moderní vzhled ošetřovny a obrovská vesmírná loď, o které nikdy ani neuvažovala. V tom všem byla jediná známá tvář, ta Sarekova, intenzivně vystupující oproti ostatním, ale jen na krátkou chvíli, dokud ji blízce neoslovil. Překvapilo ji to, zmátlo a nakonec se jí z toho zatočila hlava, když se jí ten večer dotkl.

Nedokázala se pocitu jemného sevření na paži zbavit ani dnes. Stále přetrvával, jakoby vtištěný až do kosti. Ne bolestivý, o tom nemohla být ani řeč, jen dokonale zřetelný, že by ho mohla prsty obtáhnout. Několikrát to také udělala, přejela si nehty po kůži předloktí, kde předtím cítila vulkánsky horké ruce. Nedokázala si přitom přesně vybavit, jestli se jí Sarek vůbec z vlastní vůle při jejich schůzkách dotkl. Nebyl odtažitý, svou opravdu ledovou vulkánskou masku zanechával v kanceláři a skrýval ji v rukávu pro okamžiky, kdy by nebylo vhodné, pokud by si je někdo spojil dohromady, ale i tak se držel ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti jednoho kroku, když jí přidržoval dveře, vždy to dělal tak, aby se zcela jistě nestřetli, a při pomáhání ze vznášedla se nejdřív zeptal, jestli jí může pomoci, než vůbec ruku nabídl. Ovšem Sarek ze včerejšího dne se jí dotkl tak přirozeně, jako kdyby byla jeho vlastní paže a...

Bylo cosi uvnitř ní, co se zachvělo. Něco hluboko v mysli na místech, kam se propadala, když usínala. Snad vulkánská telepatie? Bylo to možné? Nikdy se s žádným telepatem vyjma Vulkánců nesetkala a jak známo, Vulkánci nedokázali číst myšlenky na dálku, potřebovali se druhé bytosti fyzicky dotknout, aby dokázali vnímat jejich mysl. To byla jedna z prvních věcí, které se děti učily už na základní škole, když se probírala specifika kultur a druhů přidružených k Federaci. Ale copak by se Sarek dokázal vetřít do její mysli bez dovolení, když se neodvážil ji ani vzít na ulici za ruku nebo políbit třeba jen na tvář? Ne, nebylo to možná, přesto měla pořád dojem, jako kdyby jeho hlas slyšela v uších, ztrácející se ve vzdáleném hukotu nejspíš motorů nebo jiných zdejších přístrojů. V některých chvílích, kdy se kolem rozhostilo ticho, se stával doslova nesnesitelným. Vtíravě jí vnucoval myšlenku vyskočit z lůžka a utíkat chodbou… někam. Za Sarekem, nejspíš.

Když už si myslela, že to nevydrží a skutečně z ošetřovny vyběhne na chodbu, přišel Spock. Její syn. Už jen ta představa jí připadala kuriózní, protože si nedokázala skutečně představit, že má dítě. Chtěla jednou mít děti, jejichž otcem by byl muž, kterého miluje. Hodlala jim dát vše, co by kdy jen potřebovaly, a starat se o ně do konce svého života, to však byly nejasné mlžné představy a přání, ke kterým vedla dlouhá cesta školou a prací. Jenže teď tu před ní její syn stál s albem fotografií v ruce a byl dokonale skutečný. A... velmi vulkánský. Snad jen o něco menší než Vulkánci, které běžně vídala na ambasádě, ale se stejnou prázdnou maskou logiky ve tváři.

Její syn Vulkánec. Znělo to nepředstavitelně podivně a známě zároveň. Prohlížela si fotografie, na kterých sice poznávala svou tvář, jen si nedokázala vybavit žádnou událost, které by se k fotce vázala. Ovšem cítila je, jejich sílu, když shlížela na malého vulkánského chlapce choulícího se v náruči obrovského sehlata nebo na dva muže s hudebními nástroji v rukách. Něha, pýcha, radost, ale také smutek a osamění. Pocit ztráty, který nechápala, dokud jí Spock nevysvětlil, v jakých podmínkách vyrůstal. Sama to ani nedokázala pochopit, její srdce se kvůli tomu svíralo bolestí. Jako matka zklamala všechna svá očekávání.

Spock odešel, ani se nesnažil ji utěšit, a ona opět osaměla s albem.

Chvíli ho nechala ležet na okraji svého lůžka a pokusila se číst něco o historii Federace, kterou promeškala, pak to však nedokázala vydržet a opět ho otevřela. První fotografie, rozkošné miminko s oušky, která přímo zvala po pohlazení. V duchu se tiše zasmála. Vypadal vlastně jako králík, malý roztomilý králíček.

V rychlém sledu obrátila několik dalších fotografií, které už viděla, a pokračovala tam, kde skončila, než si vyvolala obrázek Spocka na ceremoniálu Flotily. Pomalu se přes jeho dětství dostala k dospívání, kdy na něm mohla dokonale vidět, jak se mu emoce z tváře vytrácí a nahrazuje je poklidná vulkánská maska. Na předposlední fotografii stál Spock, pravděpodobně po ukončení studia na akademii a vedle něj stála Amandina matka, stejně hrdá a šťastná, jako když Spock na akademii nastupoval. A pak jako kdyby následovalo mnoho let trvající prázdné místo ve Spockově životě, jelikož následující fotografie byla z Enterprise, což poznala podle velké tabulky na stěně, a byl na ní Sarek, Spock a stará žena, ve které jasně poznávala sama sebe. Na počty nemusela být vůbec dobrá, rozmezí dat mezi fotografií s ukončení studia na akademii a tou z Enterprise bylo skoro třicet let. Nikdy mezi tím nebyl jediný jimi zaznamenaný okamžik, kdy by se setkali. Mohla to být jen náhoda, mohla to být vada techniky, jenže Amanda si byla jistá, že to není ani jedno z toho. Uběhla skoro tři desetiletí, než se všichni setkali tváří v tvář, a kdoví, jestli spolu během té doby mluvili. Chtěla vědět, jak k něčemu tak strašnému vůbec mohlo dojít, a jediný, kdo jí snad mohl dát odpověď, byl Sarek.

A ten tu ani nebyl. To mu tak málo záleželo na rodině, že se na ni nepřišel podívat nebo snad měl něco lepšího na práci. Nemohla si pomoct, měla kvůli jeho chování skutečnou zlost dusící ji v krku v dalším přívalu slz, které hrozily, že protrhnou hráz jejího vlastního zákazu, kdy odmítla znovu brečet. Musela Sareka vidět, jinak se té zlosti nezbaví, rozhodně ne, dokud si s ním nepromluví, a když nejde Mohamed k hoře, tak jak známo musí hora k Mohamedovi.

Zeptala se doktora McCoye, jestli může odejít. Po krátkém váhání a rozhovoru s kapitánem jí to dovolil, také jí navrhl, docela sám a iniciativně, že ji doprovodí za Sarekem, kterého nazýval 'zatraceným tvrdohlavým Vulkáncem'. Zdvořile to odmítla, nebyla malé dítě, které by se nedokázalo vyznat na lodi, a požádala o padd s mapou. Vyhověl jí a přidal instrukce, že se musí do večera vrátit, protože chce zopakovat vyšetření.

Vzala to na vědomí, beztak si nedovedla představit, kde jinde by strávila noc, než na ošetřovně. Se Sarekem v kajutě? Ani si nebyla jistá, jestli spolu vulkánské páry spí v jednom pokoji, slyšela, že tomu tak není a při Sarekově nezájmu o ni, o Spocka a o všechno, co se stalo, mohla klidně mít své místo někde v kumbále. Nebo přinejmenším v další kajutě pro hosty jako byla ta, před kterou se zastavila.

Chvíle se odhodlávala, než stiskla panel u dveří a vyčkala, co se bude dít. Netrvalo to vlastně moc dlouho, to jen jí se to tak zdálo, než se dveře otevřely a on v nich stanul. Nádech zlosti, který si držela až do této chvíle, opustil její plíce v jediném bezhlesném výdechu. Podrážděnost, zlost, smutek, osamění, zmatenost, to vše zmizelo jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku ve chvíli, kdy se zahleděla do temně hnědých očí, které k ní shlížely. Očí horkých jako její milovaná ranní káva, bez které by ani nebyla schopna vstát.

„Ashayam,“ promluvil jako první Sarek, „čekal jsem tě. Pojď.“

Přitiskla si album na prsa jako štít a vešla kolem Sareka do pekelně horké výhně pokoje, který obýval. Celé tělo se jí okamžitě zpotilo, což také mohlo být podivným vulkánským oděvem, který na sobě měla už velmi dlouho. Přejela si prsty po těsném límci. Alespoň šátku přes hlavu se zbavila, když už ničeho jiného, a rozpustila si pevný drdol rvoucí jí vlasy skoro až k bolesti. O sundání zbytku zatím neuvažovala, v myšlenkách se k tomu prostě nedostala, až teď si uvědomila, že prostou halenku a sukni by rozhodně uvítala víc. Bylo bláznovství tahat za sebou metry hedvábí, nebo co to bylo za jemnou látku, lesknoucí se ve světle, jako kdyby byla voskovaná. Možná nakonec byla.

„Opustila jsi ošetřovnu po doktorově svolení nebo na vlastní uvážení?“ přerušil Sarek její nesmyslné zabývání se oblečením.

Obrátila se k němu.

„Propustil mě,“ odpověděla, pocit trapnosti náhle se jí objevující v krku její slova zadusil dřív, než to stačila víc rozvést.

„To jsem rád, nechtěl bych se střetnout s rozhněvaným doktorem McCoyem, obviňujícím mě z tvého únosu,“ řekl a ztichl, vypadal, jako kdyby očekával nějakou reakci, která když nepřišla, pokračoval: „Jen částečně chápu, nakolik matoucí to pro tebe vše je a ani já sám nevím, jak se s nynější situací vypořádat. Existuje jen jeden pro mě známý způsob, jak ti vše pomoci pochopit, jen mi to musíš dovolit, ashayam.“

Dvěma kroky byl najednou před ní, sklánějící se z výšky a svým pohledem ji přimrazující na místě. Díval se podivně horce, skoro až chtivě a zároveň vyděšeně. Tolik emocí ve vulkánských očích nikdy neviděla, ani si je nedovedla představit. Byla to spirála vtahující ji do sebe. Šepoty v uších přehlušily hučení motoru a přestaly být pouhým nejasným zvukem, teď měly tvar, barvu a hloubku Sarekových očí, jeho tváře vznášející se pár centimetrů nad ní.

„Chci tu propast mezi námi smazat,“ zašeptal na pokraji slyšitelnosti.

„Ne!“

Ustoupila o dva kroky dozadu. Neměla zdání, co se tu děje, ale nelíbilo se jí to. Téměř jí to vyděsilo, jen téměř, zároveň cítila své tlukoucí srdce pod hrudní kostí a dech měla rychlejší, než kdyby uběhla maraton. Ten pocit být vtahována do hnědých vulkánských očí byl něčím nesmírně povědomým, nejasná vzpomínka uložená ještě hlouběji než všechny ostatní. Cosi ji proto nabádalo vrátit se opět kupředu k Sarekovi, cosi co… zmizelo, když se Vulkánec narovnal a jeho výraz se stal dokonale klidným. Náhle na něm nebylo vůbec nic nekonečně lákavého, byl to jenom Sarek, kterého znala z několika málo jejich společných schůzek.

„Omlouvám se, Amando, ztratil jsem kontrolu a choval se proto nevhodně. Odpusť,“ s těmi slovy mírně sklonil hlavu. Vypadal kajícně, jak jen Vulkánec vypadat může.

Překvapeně zamrkala. Netušila, co by na to měla odpovědět, pokud vůbec něco, třeba se hodilo jen vzít jeho omluvu na vědomí mlčením. Bezradně spustila ruce, album jí sklouzlo až na břicho a trhnutí látky kolem krku jí připomnělo škrtivost šatů.

„Nic… nic se nestalo,“ odpověděla opatrně, pevně přitom stiskla album, než znovu promluvila. „Byl za mnou Spock, náš syn, ale vy… ty jsi nepřišel.“  
„Já jsem… nepovažoval za nutné tě rozptylovat svou přítomností,“ řekl na to, přičemž jeho slova prostě nedávala smysl. Jak by ji mohl rozptylovat svou přítomností, vždyť když tu teď byla, cítila se sice zmateně, ale přesto kdesi hluboko v mysli také velmi pevně. Bylo to podivné, skoro jako kdyby byla rozpolcena na dvě části, které spolu nedokázaly komunikovat. Stěží by to dokázala popsat, tak se o tom rozhodla mlčet. Ani si nebyla jistá, jestli může Sarekovi něco takového říct, místo toho se soustředila na album, kvůli kterému sem vůbec přišla.

„Přinesl mi tohle,“ zvedla předmět, který svírala v rukách.

„Spockovo album. Tvá matka nechala vyrobit jedno pro každého z nás, přestože jsou ze zvířecí kůže, což je trochu barbarské, já jsem toto její gesto považoval za velmi vstřícné,“ řekl Sarek, jeho hlas přitom zněl naprosto neutrálně, že ji napadlo, jestli vůbec kdy viděl obsah alba nebo jestli mu to, co je v něm a jaká historie se k němu váže, třeba nepřijde naprosto normální.

„Je tam sto padesát fotografií a ty nejsi ani na deseti z nich. Chceš se na to podívat?“ Otevřela album.

„To nebude třeba, věřím tvým slovům,“ ujistil ji chladně a zůstal bez pohybu nebo jakékoliv jiné reakce hledět přímo do jejích očí. Amanda si začala připadat jako blázen. Vypadal, jako kdyby mu opravdu nezáleželo na tom, kolik fotek má v albu svého vlastního syna.  
„Tobě to přijde normální?“ zeptala se polohlasně.

„Nejspíš se na mých fotografiích nedělo nic zajímavého, co by si musel Spock připomínat. Co si pamatuji, obvykle jsi mne fotila v běžných situacích, jako stojícího na verandě nebo při jídle,“ vysvětlil to sice naprosto logicky, ale Amanda by jeho logiku nazvala přinejmenším špatnou ne-li přímo debilní.

„Copak záleží na tom, jak milovaný člověk na fotce vypadá? I kdyby tam byl s obličejem špinavým od bahna, jeho fotku si člověk nechává, protože ho má rád. Tvůj syn tvé fotografie nemá. Proč je nemá?“ poklepala důrazně do alba rukou. „Vykašlal ses na něj, protože se ti nelíbila jeho služba ve Flotile, dokonce ani já se o ni nesměla zajímat. V tom albu, Sareku, chybí nejméně třicet let společného života, vzpomínek, lásky. Kde jsou? To jsi ho kvůli takové pitomosti, jako je Flotila, odkopl na tři desetiletí? Nemůžu uvěřit, že by se tak otec vůbec dokázal zachovat!“

„Amando, téma, o kterém se tu snažíš mluvit, je příliš obsáhlé, než abys ho dokázala pochopit bez znalosti všech faktů. Ano, s naším synem jsem měl řadu let spor, ale tento spor je námi oběma již považován za uzavřený a já přiznávám, tobě i jemu, že má nechuť vůči Flotile byla přehnaná. Tak jako tak, když nevíš vše, nemůžeš…“ pokoušel se na její zlost a rozhořčení jít logikou, což ji ještě víc rozhněvalo.

„Já nic vědět nepotřebuji, není to podstatné. Rodič se na své dítě nesmí vykašlat, z žádného důvodu. Rodiče jsou ti poslední, kteří nám v životě zůstanou, pokud nás všichni ostatní opustí, a když se rodiče svého dítěte vzdají, jsou to špatní rodiče,“ do očí jí vhrkly slzy zlosti i lítosti, které si prorazily cestu skrz její řasy a začaly klouzat po tvářích.

„Není to tak jednoduché.“  
„Je to tak jednoduché!“ vykřikla. „Já prostě cítím, že tak to má být, ale to ty asi ani nedokážeš pochopit. Neumíš si představit, jak hrozně jsem se cítila, když jsem zjistila, jaká strašná matka se ze mě stala. Taková, co raději sedí doma a přikyvuje na všechno manželovi, než aby se pořádně starala o své dítě. Podpořila ho, když potřebuje pomoct, a postavila se za něj, pokud si myslí, že mu třeba i jeho otec ubližuje. A bůh ví, že přesně to jsem si musela myslet, když jsem tě slyšela říkat tak strašné věci, jako že Spockův úspěch je nedostatečný, protože tě nezvládl porazit. Byl skoro ještě dítě, to se má ocenit kdykoliv něčeho dosáhne, ne ponižovat. Co se to ze mě po tvém boku vlastně stalo?“ rozhodila rukama zabírajíc svým gestem celou místnost. „Jsem poslušná vulkánská žena, co mlčí, dokud není tázána a nemá vlastní názor?! Podívej se na mě?“ ukázala na sebe. „Co je to? Je to zlato a hedvábí? Tak je to zlato?!“ zaškubala za sponu u svého krku, která tam neuvěřitelně pevně držela.  
„Ovšemže ano. Tuto brož jsem pro tebe nechal zhotovit u andorianského klenotníka z osmnáctikarátového pozemského zlata k našemu dvacátému druhému výročí,“ podal jí na její řečnickou otázku do poslední tečky přesné vysvětlení, jeho výraz při tom byl naplněn upřímným nepochopením jejího výbuchu hněvu a beznaděje. Nešlo jí na rozum, jak může být někdo tak neskutečně slepý.

„Proč?“ vydechla rezignovaně, ani sama netušila, na co se ptá.

„Protože sis ji přála,“ odpověděl Sarek, vykládaje si její dotaz po svém.  
„Nepřála. Jediné, co jsem od dětství chtěla, byl umělohmotný prstýnek, věneček do vlasů a bílé bavlněné šaty, ve kterých půjdu s milovaným mužem po pláži. Místo toho mám…“ chytla za sponu a strhla ji ze svých šatů s veškerou zlostnou silou, která jí v rukách ještě zůstala, „tohle. Pozlátko, nepotřebné tretky, hedvábné šaty, syna, co se na mě už nikdy neusměje a manžela, kterému nestojím ani za návštěvu v nemocnici. Z rodiny, o které jsem vždy snila, jsou jen trosky a víš, co je na tom nejhorší? Myslela jsem si, že ty jsi ten pravý. Asi jsem tím byla až tak moc zaslepená, že jsem si nechala vše, co jsem vždy chtěla, proklouznout mezi prsty.“

Vrazila mu svou brož i album do ruky a vyběhla ven na chodbu, aniž by se otočila po hlase volajícím její jméno. Musela pryč, vrátit se na ošetřovnu do klidu a bezpečí tamních tlumených světel a jistoty desinfekčního ozonu. Někam co nejdále od Sareka a šepotu v její hlavě, dovádějícího ji svou intenzitou na samý pokraj bolesti hlavy.


	4. Chapter 4

Opřel se unaveně do křesla ve své kajutě.

Touto dobou už měli dávno být na Rise. Snadný úkol, jen vyložit zásoby a naložit artefakty, který by jim normálně zabral šest hodin, se během jediného okamžiku královsky podělal, jak by řekl Kostra, a Enterprise musela zůstat na orbitě. Nesvaloval vinu na nikoho, zvláště ne na paní Amandu, které byla doslova středobodem dění, jen nechápal, proč hlavního kancléře Rise zajímá, jak to, že se Sarek se svou ženou ještě neubytovali v hotelu a kde teď jsou. Případně rovnou proč na Rise nejsou. Jak to vypadalo, velvyslanec prostě nemá možnost odjet ani na dovolenou bez toho, že by si ho vláda planety, kam přilétá, zapsala do čestného seznamu hostů na hostině, kterou uspořádají jen pro něj. Musel to být ve skutečnosti neuvěřitelně otravný život, když vás všude, kam jste vstoupili, čekaly natažené červené koberce.

Někdo musel Sarekovu nepřítomnost vysvětlit a kdo jiný měl dost velké postavení než kapitán Enterprise. Ještě tak samotný velvyslanec, jenže ten od nehody paní Amandy neopustil svou kajutu, což bylo tímto večerem skoro tři dny. Nepřišel do jídelny, nenechal si žádné jídlo donést, nevyhlédl ani na chodbu a samozřejmě svou ženu nenavštívil na ošetřovně.

Jak věděl od Kostry, ona se po něm několikrát ptala, i když prý příliš nevyzvídala. Doktor se zmínil, že byla neochotná mluvit o velvyslanci Sarekovi, daleko spíš se zajímala o politiku a dění padesáti let, které zapomněla.

Tato prapodivná situace mu dělala starosti, protože ani Spock svou matku za celou dobu nenavštívil kromě toho prvního dne. Možná to byl klam romantického blázna v něm, který se podílel na jeho snu stát se kapitánem, ale když šlo o paní Amandu, měl dojem, jako kdyby jak pro Sareka, tak pro Spocka byla středobodem vesmíru. Takovým malým sluncem, ne něčím neobvyklým, bez slunce přeci jen neexistuje žádný život ve vesmíru, a přesto obletovaným.

Měl by si o tom promluvit se Spockem, určitě měl, jenže mu to připadalo neuvěřitelně obtížné. Jeho přítel byl tím nejuzavřenějším člověkem, jakého znal, jen pokusit se s ním mluvit o čemkoliv osobním byl nadlidský úkol, kterého se ale Jim rozhodl zhostit s veškerou odvahou, kterou měl. Hlavně se mu k tomu naskýtala vhodná příležitost, protože Spock za ním měl přijít sem, do soukromí jeho kajuty, a podat hlášení. Vlastně si ho schválně zavolal, právě proto, aby s ním mohl být sám. Naštěstí to nebylo neobvyklé, takže Vulkánec za tím rozhodně nemohl vidět žádnou lest.

Přesně na čas, jako obvykle, se ozval signál od dveří.

Vpustil Spocka dovnitř a hned pohledem zkontroloval jeho stav. Když pracujete vedle Vulkánce dost dlouho, poznáte, jestli nepřetěžuje své síly, a nakonec se dokonce naučíte i vyznat se v jejich ne-emocích. Nebylo totiž pravdou, že by Vulkánci neměli žádný výraz, spíš musel být člověk velmi, velmi všímavý, aby nějaký postřehl. Ten Spockův byl momentálně ustaraný, zelenější odstín pod očima zase dával znát, že nejspíš od chvíle, co se jeho matce stala nehoda, nespal. Starost o něj kvůli tomu samozřejmě měl, ale strachem by to nenazval. Spock dokázal nespat i čtrnáct dní a dvojité až trojité služby pro něj nebyly ničím zvláštním, byl prostě odolnější než lidé a tak ho také Kirk bral.

„Tak prosím, Spocku. Sedněte si.“ Pokynul mu směrem k druhému křeslu a byl upřímně překvapen, když se Spock bez řečí skutečně posadil. Normálně by nabízené místo s největší pravděpodobností napoprvé odmítl, pak by ho možná přijal, pokud by mu ho Jim vnucoval, tohle bylo neobvyklé.

„Mohu již nyní potvrdit dvě skutečnosti. Vzpomínky mé matky jsou, s osmdesáti tří procentní pravděpodobností, uloženy v počítačovém jádru věže. Také je jisté, že samotný regenerátor lze použít i k opačnému procesu, nebo lépe řečeno neexistuje žádný technický důvod, proč by to nešlo. Je tu jistá pravděpodobnost, že samotný počítač věže bude obsahovat kontrolní procesy, které by tomu mohly zabránit, to však nemohu říct s jistotou, dokud nebude plně funkční,“ shrnul to Spock do stručného proslovu.

„Půjde ho zapnout?“  
„Jistě. Pan Scott odhaduje zprovoznění tamního generátoru na šest a sedm hodin, je však rozhodně přesvědčen, že to dokáže. Co mi přijde jako větší problém, je samotný počítač,“ podal kapitánovi přes stůl padd s údaji. „Vykazuje nízkou elektrickou činnost, která se jen na velmi krátko zvýšila, když se mé matce stala ta nehoda, a pak se vrátila na počáteční hodnoty. Popravdě jsou natolik nízké, že přístroje archeologického týmu je nemohly ani zachytit. Konzultoval jsem údaje s doktorem McCoyem a ten, dle mého velmi trefně, nazval tamní počítač pacientem v kómatu. Nejsem si jist, jestli zprovoznění generátoru probere počítač k plné činnosti.“

„Kostra by řekl: najděte tlačítko na zapnutí,“ zavtipkoval zlehka.

Spockovo obočí vystoupalo o kousek výš.

„Spíš jsem uvažoval o dostatečně silném a vhodně nastaveném impulsu z lodních zbraní. Fungovalo by to jako neurostabilizátor, který se používá na pacienty v kómatu nebo klinické smrti, jen v podstatně větším měřítku.“  
„Doktor Soro nebude nadšen ze střelby na jeho vykopávky,“ podotkl jen tak mimochodem.

„Stěží bude moci mou práci znepříjemnit ještě víc, než už beztak činí,“ odpověděl Spock.

„Zkusím s ním promluvit, ale je to Andorian, bude si stejně myslet, že ví všechno líp,“ mírně se ušklíbl. „Za jak dlouho si budeme moci vystřelit?“  
„Vyčkal bych, než pan Scott zprovozní generátor, pak bych úroveň energie podrobil několika testům a nakonec začal s kalibrací. Mohlo by to zabrat dalších třicet hodin, lepší odhad vám budu moci dát, až pan Scotty skončí s prací.“  
„Třicet hodin je docela dost.“  
„Ano, ale v tomto případě se prozatím zdá, že času je dostatek a já nechci práci uspěchat. Pokud spálíme organické jádro počítače, nejen že ztratíme matčiny vzpomínky a způsobíme, že regenerátor bude zcela nefunkční, také bychom tím zničili kulturní odkaz vymřelé civilizace. Ničí život není ohrožen, proto nevidím důvod, proč vystavovat tak vzácnou a zachovalou techniku riziku likvidace. Ač nerad, v tomto s doktorem Sorem souhlasím, život mé matky je důležitý, nicméně bohatství planety pod námi také.“

„Pořád má ale vaše matka přednost,“ upozornil ho, nehádaje se s jeho stanoviskem.

„Jistě, kapitáne,“ přikývl a vstal. „Je to vše, pane?“

„Ano, ale…“ také se postavil, „vím, že neoceníte, když se vás lidé zeptají, jak se cítíte, stejně tak dobře vím, nakolik jste si se svou matkou blízký, takže kdybyste si chtěl promluvit, jsem tady. To je vše.“  
Nastalo ticho, během kterého na něj Spock upřeně hleděl neproniknutelnýma tmavě hnědýma očima, za kterými se mohlo dít naprosto cokoliv. Trvalo to tak dlouho, až z toho začal mít Jim podivný pocit vzadu na zátylku, skoro jako kdyby ho někdo pozoroval, a ten pocit mu klouzal po páteři dolů. Napadlo ho, že možná nakonec nebyl dobrý nápad Spockovi nabízet své rameno k vyplakání, ne snad proto, že by ho nebyl ochotný nabídnout, jen se zdálo, že tím Spocka urazil nebo naštval. Jedno z toho, akorát si nebyl jist co.

„Děkuji, kapitáne, vážím si vašeho zájmu i vaší nabídky,“ promluvil Spock, k Jimově velké úlevě, klidným hlasem, ve kterém nebyla ani špetka toho příznačného uraženého nebo dotčeného napětí, které ho činilo ostrým jako břitva. Naopak se zdál překvapivě jemný, jemnější, než ho doposud slyšel. Napětí se z jeho zad vytratilo do podivného měkkého zašimrání, ne nepodobného doteku sametu na kůži. Bylo to možné, nebo zněl Spock právě neuvěřitelně sexy? Sotva mu tato myšlenka proběhla hlavou, hned se ji snažil zahnat. Neměl právo tak o svém prvním důstojníkovi uvažovat, byl to jeho přítel, kolega a podřízený, nepatřičné byly i myšlenky, a také mluvil o důvěře, i když to slovo nepoužil. Právě uvažováním o čemkoliv erotickém v souvislosti se Spockem – včetně toho zatraceného sametu – bylo porušením důvěry.

„Hlavně ji neváhejte kdykoliv využít,“ řekl nervózně.

„Jistě, pane. Vrátím se ke svému úkolu,“ řekl Spock, rozloučil se kývnutím a obrátil ke dveřím.

Jim si zhluboka vydechl, na ten jeden hodně hloupý okamžik v jeho hlavě to šlo celkem dobře, i když si nejspíš jen vyléčil vlastní pocit viny z nezájmu o Spocka. Beztak se Vulkánec nejspíš nesvěří, což bylo paradoxní, když si teď uvědomil, kolik mu toho sám, bez ptaní, vyprávěl o své rodině, zatím co hráli šachy nebo jen tak popíjeli třeba nad psaním půlročních hodnocení posádky.

„Už od pěti let se připravuji na alternativu, že mě má matka nakonec nebude poznávat, ale stejně je to matoucí. Nejspíš není má duševní disciplína dostatečná,“ promluvil Spock, když už stál v otevřených dveřích, obrácený k němu jenom částečně. Vypadalo to jako skutečně váhavé gesto.

V první chvíli ho ta slova překvapila, ani si neuměl připustit jejich význam, ale rychle zareagoval. Jestli tu Spocka teď neudrží, nejspíš už se mu nikdy nesvěří.

„Nikdo nemůže být připravený na to, co stalo vaší matce. Je to zcela výjimečná situace.“

Chvíli to vypadalo, jako kdyby se Spock nemohl rozhodnout, jestli jen znovu poděkuje nebo se vrátí do místnosti. Sledoval si několik napjatých okamžiků, než Vulkánec vstoupil zpět do místnosti a dveře se za ním opět zavřely. V ten okamžik pocítil Jim nutkavou potřebu stisknout tlačítko pod stolem a dveře zamknout, ale samozřejmě to neudělal.  
„Jistě, její situace je neobvyklá, ale přesto ne zcela neznámá. Lidé stárnou, přichází o své vzpomínky, osobnost i vlastní důstojnost,“ řekl Spock.

„To ano,“ přikývl, netuše, kam tím Spock míří.

„Můj děd z matčiny strany je již po smrti, což není tak zvláštní, dnes by mu bylo sto dvanáct celých tři roků a takového věku se i v našem století stěží který pozemšťan dožije, jenže on zemřel velmi brzo,“ krátce se odmlčel, ale jen do doby, než se, k Jimově velkému překvapení, posadil na krátkou a úzkou pohovku u zdi. „Nebylo mi tehdy ani sedm let, ale jeho odchod si pamatuji opravdu dobře.“

Spock si položil padd na klín a ruce složil na něj, v zádech byl rovný, přestože seděl na samotném okraji pohovky. Svým postojem by se mohl zdát strnulý, ve skutečnosti, jak Kirk moc dobře věděl, byl až neuvěřitelně uvolněný. On prostě jen vždy vypadal dokonale, jako kdyby kontroloval každý sval ve svém těle a teď, v nikterak jasném světle kajuty a díky tichému, avšak otevřenému tónu hlasu budil dojem melancholického démona. Hodně zvláštní myšlenka, která se Jimovi opět jen tak mihla bez příčiny hlavou. Raději ji zahnal a soustředil se na to, co Spock říká.

„Trpěl neurodegenerativní poruchou, při které klesá vodivost neuronů v mozku. Je to jedno z dodnes nevyléčitelných onemocnění, dříve, společně s několika dalšími druhy degenerace mozku, chybně zařazováno pod jednotný název 'Alzheimerova choroba'. Nejzřetelnějším a prvním příznakem je ztráta paměti, ale onemocnění se v pokročilém stádiu týká i pohybového aparátu a končí nejčastěji selháním plic.“

Mírně se zamračil. Nikoho, kdo by trpěl třeba jen stařeckou demencí, neznal, a proto si stěží dovedl takového člověka představit, znělo to ale jako opravdu hrozná smrt. On sám by raději zemřel ve službě ve Flotile nebo alespoň rychle, než strádat dlouhou nemocí. Stejně tak by vítal rychlou smrt i u svých blízkých. Bylo to milosrdnější.

„První příznaky se projevily ještě před mým narozením a nemoc u něj měla průměrně rychlý průběh. Když mi bylo pět let, byl ve středně pokročilém stádiu. Neměl v té době již naprosto žádné tušení o tom, kdo jsem nebo proč jsem vůbec u něj v pokoji, netušil ani, že si má matka vzala Vulkánce, a jeho nemoc ho zbavila masky civilizovanosti, takže se začal obávat všeho neznámého a někdy byl vůči mně i... slovně agresivní a Sareka vyloženě nesnášel. Pouze jediný člověk, kterého měl skutečně rád a vždy se po něm sháněl, byla jeho malá Amanda. Mluvil o ní bez ustání, dožadoval se její přítomnosti někdy i velmi hlasitě a neurvale, jenže když má matka za ním skutečně přišla, musela mu nejdříve vysvětlit kdo je, protože on očekával desetiletou dívku, nikoliv dospělou ženu,“ přesunul padd ze svého klínu na stranu snad v něčem, co bylo nervózním gestem. „Nebylo logické mu jeho chování vyčítat, mohla za něj nemoc, a já osobně ho stěží vnímal jako skutečného člena rodiny. V té době jsem za své prarodiče chápal jen ty vulkánské, protože ti se mnou udržovali stabilní a dlouhodobý kontakt, Jordan byl pouze mým ctěným předkem, ale viděl jsem, jak jeho chování citově ubíjí mou matku. Její smutek a slzy mi nebyly lhostejné, na rozdíl, ač to přiznávám s hanbou, osudu mého praotce.“  
„Malé děti smrt nechápou,“ podotkl mírně, chtěl uchlácholit Spockovy případné výčitky svědomí.

„Ne, to vskutku nechápou, většinou, jenže já pochopil. Jednou jsem matku pozoroval skrz pootevřené dveře. Seděla u postele svého otce, držela ho za ruku, zatímco jí předčítal z Alenky v říši divů, a snažila se předstírat, že je malým zaujatým dítětem. Tehdy na mě poprvé skutečně dolehla má vulkánská krev, přinášející s sebou brzkou vyspělost, racionalitu, logiku a vysokou inteligenci, a já si uvědomil, že se možná jednou ocitnu na jejím místě a budu to já, kdo bude své vlastní matce vysvětlovat, kým jsem. Právě tato představa se pro mne, jak říkáte vy pozemšťané, stala celoživotní noční můrou.“

„Spocku…“ vydechl s lítostí.

Už chápal, proč Spock netráví čas na ošetřovně, nýbrž dole na planetě. Nešlo ani tak o výzkum a snahu pochopit jak to, že paní Amanda omládla, on se jí nechtěl postavit tváří v tvář a přesvědčovat ji o tom, že je její syn.

„Samozřejmě nelze extrapolovat nemoc mého děda na dnešní matčin stav, ve skutečnosti by tímto bylo případné propuknutí nemoci o několik desetiletí oddáleno, ale ta skutečnost, že nedocenitelné vzpomínky mé matky, které mnohdy obsahovaly události, co znám už pouze já, jsou možná nenávratně ztraceny, je znepokojivá,“ propletl prsty ve svém klíně. „Uvědomil jsem si díky tomu však jeden paradox; dříve, když má matka vyprávěla cokoliv o mém dětství a dospívání, vnímal jsem to negativně. Například když mluvila o mém sehlatovi, připadalo mi, že ve vašich a doktorových očích ztratím vážnost, zvláště když jsem viděl a vidím doktorovo nadšení z této informace.“  
„Kostru nesmíte brát tak vážně, zřídka kdy cokoliv, co vám řekne, myslí třeba jen trochu ve zlém a mít domácí zvíře… Jako kluk jsem měl labradora, miloval jsem ho, a když umřel…, to mi bylo šestnáct…, týden jsem večer co večer brečel jako malá holka, i když jsem se jinak tvářil jako velký frajer. V ničích očích kvůli tomu neztratíte vážnost,“ ubezpečil ho s jemným úsměvem, po vážném tématu to byla příjemná změna, která Jimovi dovolila si zhluboka vydechnout.

„To jsem si posléze také uvědomil a skutečně si neberu doktorova slova příliš osobně, je jaký je a lidé se zpravidla výrazně nemění,“ souhlasil Spock a vstal. „Ale to nebyl důvod, proč jsem o tom začal mluvit…, Jime.“

Překvapeně zamrkal. Dávno už Vulkánci nabídl, aby mu v soukromí říkal jménem, byl však velmi zdvořile odmítnut s tím, že by se to nehodilo, dokud je Spockovým velitelem. Několikrát nenápadně svou nabídku zopakoval, pokaždé se stejným výsledkem, už přestal doufat, že by mu kdy Spock řekl jménem, až do teď. A znělo to tak… příjemně, i když zvláštně. Ještě nikdy nikdo jeho jméno nevyslovil tak osobně, jako to právě udělal Spock, dokonce ani když ho vydechl v zápalu vášně.

Potřásl hlavou. To už bylo snad potřetí, kdy uvažoval o sexu, zatím co se bavil se Spockem, navíc o vážných věcech.

„Jen jsem tím chtěl vyjádřit, že právě ty patříš k lidem, u kterých vítám, když s nimi mohu sdílet soukromé momenty života.“

Spock k němu přistoupil na pouhý jediný krok. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy měl Vulkánce tak blízko sebe, aniž by to bylo vyvoláno nutností kritické situace. Běžně Spock udržoval alespoň půl metru od každého ve svém okolí, o doteku nemohla být ani řeč, poplácání po zádech snášel s napětím v každém svalu a překročení hranice osobního prostoru vyvolávalo na jeho tváři strnulý výraz. Tentokrát však ne. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo se k Jimovi přiblížil na dosah ruky, naklonil se a z tváře mu nebyla znát jediná špetka nepohodlí.

Vzhlížel do tmavě hnědých očí, které postrádaly obvyklou chladnost podobnou zrádnému ledovému jezeru, naopak se zdály teplé jako tající čokoláda. V krku z toho měl náhle knedlík, díky kterému si připadal jako školák zvoucí dívku na maturitní ples.

„Ať už jde o mé dětské vzpomínky, nebo vážné okamžiky, jako je tento. Důvěřuji ti. Víc než to. Já…“

Zahvízdání interkomu se rozeznělo místností jako děsivý skřek. Vzdoroval bez strachu Klingonům, ale teď se vyděsil doslova k smrti. Stěží se ovládl a nedal na sobě znát, jak moc se lekl, po interkomu se však obrátil prudce a knoflík dlaní doslova zarazil do stolu, spíš než aby ho stiskl.

„Tady Kirk,“ víc neřekl, jeho hlas mu zněl skřípavě, tak si raději nenápadně odkašlal.

„Uhura, kapitáne, pan Scott volal z planety a sháněl se po panu Spockovi. Měl by být u vás. Je tam, pane?“ otázala se Uhura z druhé strany.

„Jistě,“ odpověděl stručně.

Uvědomoval si Spockovu přítomnost za svými zády až nepříjemně zřetelně, skoro měl dojem, jako kdyby se mu právě skláněl přes rameno a téměř se dotýkal jeho tváře tou svou. Obrátil se přes rameno v bláhové domněnce, že tam Spock opravdu je, jenže ten se zatím přesunul na druhý konec místnosti a právě zvedal z lavice svůj padd.

„Vzkažte panu Scottovi, že už mu Spocka vracím. Kirk konec.“ Stisknutím tlačítka ukončil hovor.

„Vrátím se na planetu, kapitáne, a své hlášení vám podám v podobě zprávy za dvě hodiny,“ promluvil Spock dřív, než stačil cokoliv říct. „Omluvte mě,“ kývl hlavou a vyrazil z Kirkovy kajuty.

Nesnažil se ho zadržet, sotva vzal na vědomí jeho slova o hlášení, jak měl najednou roztřesené vnitřnosti. Zmateně mrkal na zavřené dveře, kterými právě Vulkánec odešel, a naprosto netušil, co tu před pár minutami vedli za rozhovor. Vypadalo to jako konverzace o Spockově strachu o matku, přitom z nějakého důvodu začínal mít dojem, jako kdyby tu spolu flirtovali. Cítil se přesně tak odkopnutý, jako když se v baru pokoušel mluvit s někým sympatickým a ten mu prostě odešel před nosem bez pořádného rozloučení.

Klesl do křesla a zamračil se.

°°0°°

Na levém nosníku vsazeném přímo do zdi bylo přesně šedesát šest vrutů, které nebyly zakryty obložením stěny. Tento údaj si za poslední tři hodiny ověřil třináctkrát a i tentokrát ho shledal zcela bezpředmětným. Nemilou pravdou bylo, že se jeho mysl začínala pomalu, avšak jistě, cyklovat. Něco takového by podle jeho ženy dovedlo k šílenství i pozemšťana, Vulkánci byli na nevyřešitelné emocionální a duševní obtíže přímo fyzicky náchylní. Rovnováha a plynulý tok myšlenek musel být zachován, pokud toho jedinec nebyl schopen dosáhnout, jeho emoce musely být bezpodmínečně dřív nebo později uvolněny. Zaplaví okolí v ponižujícím výbuchu, který sice má za výsledek opětovnou plynulost mysli, ale hana, kterou s sebou nese, je celoživotní.

Napřímil se na posteli.

Odmítal tímto směrem své myšlenky vůbec upírat. Pocit ztráty naplňující jeho nitro a Amandina tvrdá stěna čnící v jeho mysli jako nepřekonatelný obelisk nesměla být důvodem k absenci disciplíny. Věděl, že pokud svou ženu nezíská zpět a znovu nepocítí její mysl, bude se jeho duševní i fyzický stav zhoršovat, než ale dojde ke skutečně viditelným příznakům, bude to trvat dlouho, dost dlouho, aby ji opět získal. Musel, protože pokud by již nedále nechtěla být s ním, raději by snesl rychlou a přesnou ránu léčitelské mysli, která by je navždy rozdělila, než pomalé vytrácení se. Pokud všechna mentální pouta od sebe rozplete léčitel, potom se rány na duši a mysli zahojí rychleji, jelikož jejich hrany budou čisté, vše bude ukončeno a do posledního kousku odděleno. Avšak ztráta k'hat'n'dlawa pomalým odplouváním myslí v dál je jako zahnívající rána na končetině. Je zřejmé, že dříve nebo později o ni jedinec přijde, ale stále doufá v její uzdravení, zatím co v tichosti čtyř stěn sleduje pomalu se odlupující kousky masa. Kousky vlastní mysli.

Vstal.

Spánek nepřišel do teď a pravděpodobnost, že se v nejbližší době dostaví, byla velmi malá. Strávil snahou dosáhnout dostatečného duševního klidu pro usnutí všechny noci od Amandiny nehody a doposud se mu to nepodařilo. V jeho mysli byl, bez ohledu na to, co udělal, chaos, místo tepající bolesti, které mu nedovolilo usnout. Už vyzkoušel vše, co mu nabízela jeho kultura, teď by mohl zkusit něco lidského, i když pochyboval o úspěšnosti.

Opustit kajutu a jít se projít se jevilo jako první z možných alternativ. Změna prostředí by mohla jeho mysl odpoutat od obsesivního se zaobírání temnou stěnou, dělící ho od jeho ženy.

Vykročil ke své skříni, otevřel ji a zarazil se. Náhle si nebyl jist, co si na sebe má obléct, a toto uvědomění v něm vyvolalo dojem, že je jako malé dítě, které se ani nedokáže o sebe samo postarat, jenže Amanda byla každé ráno nebo kdykoliv, kdy se probudil, po jeho boku. Pokud vůbec nebyla vzhůru a sama mu oblečení nevybírala, tak alespoň z postele v polospánku zamumlala cosi jako 'to zelené s dlouhým rukávem'. Nevzal si na sebe to, co ona požadovala, i když na její rady často dával, nebyl tedy problém, že by si skutečně neuměl vybrat sám, jen to ticho, které provázelo otevření skříně, bylo nesmírně zneklidňující. Nemělo vůbec existovat, nikdy. Jeho němý hlas bolel v uších.

Sáhl do útrob sporé lodní skříně a vytáhl první háv, na kterém mu spočinula ruka. Byl dost dlouhý, takže zakryl jeho noční oděv, a také dostatečně teplý pro chladné lodní chodby a místnosti. Společně s botami nikdo nepozná, že se vulkánský velvyslanec Sarek plíží nočními chodbami jen v negližé. Kdyby tu byla jeho žena a on své myšlenky vyjevil nahlas, nepochybně by se začala smát, možná by se smála, i kdyby mlčel. Velmi dobře by věděla, nač myslí.

Chtěl se vydat rovnou ke dveřím, místo toho však zamířil ke stolku v přední místnosti, kde leželo Spockovo album a jeho zlatě vyryté písmo se matně lesklo ve světle ztlumeném na pouhých patnáct procent výkonu. Bylo už na hranici vulkánské viditelnosti, proto se i on pohyboval směrem ke stolku obezřetně. Zastavil se u něj a sklonil se pro album. Amanda ho tu ve svém hněvivém odchodu zanechala společně se svou sponou a.... nasál vzduch do nosu. Někdy blízko musel být kousek manželčina oblečení, něco, co nosila na vlasech, protože to bylo cítit po šamponu. Do teď si té jasné vůně nevšiml, jeho mysl byla vždy zahlcena zrakovými a sluchovými vjemy nebo alespoň prací.

Sklonil se ještě kousek, níž až k podlaze, dokud si nemusel kleknout. Tam někdo dole, pod širokou sedačkou, nahmátl rukou měkkou látku šátku a vyprostil ho z temných míst, kde byl doposud zapadlý. Neviděl jasně jeho strukturu ani barvy, o to silnější však byla jeho vůně. Amandina vůně ulpívající na něm v plné síle. Přitiskl si ho k obličeji. Necítil jen šampon, byl to i pach náležící k celé lidské rase a tento byl ještě specificky známý. Zosobňující část jeho ženy a také přinášející vzpomínky na první společné roky, kdy ho Amanda dokázala při odchodu z domu překvapit spontánním výbuchem vášně, díky čemuž pak neměl dost času se znovu důkladně vykoupat. Když pak přišel do práce, spolupracovníci kolem něj chodili v širokých kruzích nebo se jim zachvívala chřípí, jak čichali nezvyklý lidský pach. Byla to v mnohém jiná doba než dnes, Vulkán ještě nepřijímal pozemské migranty s tak otevřenou politikou a vidět nebo třeba jen cítit člověka na půdě Vulkánské akademie věd bylo raritou. Pro někoho nepříjemnou raritou.

Vstal. Šátek putoval do rukávu a album položil na stolek, až si bude jist, že je Spock na palubě, vrátí mu ho, potom opustil kajutu.

Kam zamíří, přesně nevěděl, nebylo to ani podstatné, samotná chůze příšeřím jinak zbytečně jasnými chodbami lodi byla uklidňující. Vulkánci se vyvinuli z kočkovitých šelem, které měly období největší aktivity ráno a večer, kdy slunce tolik nepálilo, ostatně tak žila většina zvířat na Vulkánu, a proto nebylo, přes veškerou schopnost Vulkánců bránit se jasnému světlu, žádnému z nich příjemné osvětlení na lidských lodích nebo v lidských domech. Dávali přednost šeru, které jeho žena považovala za uspávající a dokonce si libovala i zimním vulkánském slunci. Velmi nelogické, někdy až nebezpečné, pokud se jí podařilo usnout na verandě a slunce se během jejího spánku přesunulo a ozářilo ji svými paprsky. Obvykle pak skončila 'rudá jako rak' a celé dny si stěžující, jak ji bolí kůže. Jeho nelogická lidská žena.

Prošel celou lodí a skončil, dokonce k vlastnímu překvapení, u jídelny. To zrovna nebylo místo, kde by se dalo meditovat. Uzavřená místnost bez oken, i když s příjemnou výzdobou na zdech, byla poněkud deprimující i pro Vulkánce. Přesto, když už tu byl a hleděl na dveře, nemohl asi dělat nic jiného, než vejít.

Myslel si, že bude uvnitř naprosto sám, neboť jak věděl, noční služba na lodi, pokud byla zakotvena na orbitě, čítala pouhých deset lidí, ale nebylo tomu tak. V zadní části zářilo nad jedním stolem jasné světlo a pod ním seděl kapitán Kirk s doktorem McCoyem. Kapitán svíral oběma rukama hrnek a upíjel z něj, zatím co doktor usilovně luštil něco na paddu, zbytečně nad ním skloněný - nejspíš se mu horšil zrak a potřeboval by léky nebo operaci, nepochopitelné bylo, proč si obojí sám nenaordinoval. Jak tam společně seděli, vypadali v jasném tichém přátelském souznění, které nehodlal Sarek rušit, bylo by to totiž velmi nezdvořilé. Plánoval se obrátit a potichu zase odejít, jenže kapitán si ho všiml, zvedl k němu pohled, načež se široce usmál a pokynul mu rukou na jedno z prázdných míst u stolu.

Zvážil, jestli se připojit. Odejít by nebylo zrovna nejzdvořilejší, i když by mohl pouze říct, že hledá tiché místo na meditaci, a pak je opustit. Na druhou stranu krátký rozhovor byl něčím, co by mu mohlo pomoci rozptýlit těžké myšlenky. Zamířil tedy k nim a stanul u místa, které mu kapitán nabízel.

„Velvyslanče, řekl bych 'dobý večer', ale na to už je dost pozdě,“ pozdravil ho zlehka kapitán, šeptal při tom. Vzápětí Sarekovi došlo proč, doktor McCoy se totiž nad paddem neskláněl kvůli zraku, usnul vsedě s rukou podepřenou pod bradou.

„Myslím si, že v zájmu zachování konverzačního tonu je 'dobrý večer' přijatelné,“ podotkl také tiše, jemu nedělalo problém mluvit potichu, naopak vítal, když lidé konečně nekřičeli, a posadil se. „Dobrý večer kapitáne.“

„Huh?“ probral se doktor neartikulovaným zvukem a zvedl hlavu, zmateným pohledem pak přejel celou místnost.

„A tobě můžu říct dobré ráno,“ podotkl s úsměvem kapitán, když zlehka poplácal probouzejícího se doktora McCoye po rameni.  
„Já nespal!“ ohradil se McCoy, načež jeho pohled ulpěl na Sarekovi. „Ha! Zrovna vás moc rád vidím, už dávno… vypadáte strašně,“ přerušil sám sebe uprostřed věty, mžouraje na Sareka přimhouřenýma očima.

Narovnal se v zádech a pozvedl obočí. Nerad to přiznával, ale ano, třetí noc bez spánku by se mohla na jeho tváři podepsat, jen doufal, že ne natolik, aby si toho všiml kterýkoliv jiný pozemšťan vyjma jeho ženy. Nejspíš však kapitána a doktora nesmírně podcenil, když si myslel, že oni nic nepostřehnou. Ostatně bylo to logické, již čtyři celé dva roku sdíleli omezený prostor a velké množství času se Spockem, museli by být opravdu značně nevšímaví a hloupí, pokud by si nezačali všímat, že ani Vulkánci nejsou dokonalí a únava, stejně jako nedostatek jídla nebo dlouhodobý stres se podepisuje i na nich. Navíc, tito dva pozemšťané byli Spockovými přáteli, jediní dva lidé, ke kterým syn přistupoval i na veřejnosti na sebe značně otevřeně.

Proto jej nakonec ani nepřekvapilo, když se i kapitán zaměřil na jeho tvář a trochu se zamračil.

„Vážně vypadáte trochu pobledle, jako kdybyste několik dní nespal,“ podotkl kapitán s jistou starostí v hlase i výrazu.  
„Je tomu skutečně tak. Spánek se mi v posledních dnech vyhýbá,“ připustil a sepnul ruce v klíně.

Vymykalo se vulkánským zvyklostem hovořit s cizinci o věcech jako je spánek, daleko spíše měl v této situaci obrátit rozhovor jinam, zvláště když věděl, kam by až mohla jejich starost dojít, ale neudělal to. Tito dva muži, snad právě díky důvěře, kterou požívali u Spocka, vzbuzovali důvěru i v něm. Přes veškeré své lidské způsoby mu byli prostě sympatičtí a sedět tu s nimi… přinášelo to kýžené rozptýlení, kdy se temný závoj odtržení, stále visící mezi ním a Amandou, přestal zdát být tak hrozivě nepřekonatelný.

„Myslel jsem, že Vulkánci prostě dovedou jen tak… usnout,“ nadnesl kapitán jeden z mnoha omylů, ve kterých jiné národy setrvávaly, pokud se jednalo o Sarekův druh a kulturu.

„Usínání a spánek je komplexní proces obsahující složky vědomí i podvědomí. Jeho nahrazení jiným stavem nevědomí není vhodné a samotné navození spánku se považuje za pokročilou meditační metodu. Takové disciplíny má mysl nedosahuje, ani jsem to nikdy nepotřeboval. Doposud…“ krátce se odmlčel, než pokračoval, „má žena vždy nalezla způsob jak mě uspat, když jsem výjimečně trpěl nespavostí.“

„Tak za ní máte jít na ošetřovnu,“ podotkl doktor McCoy se zamračeným výrazem ve tváři velmi se podobajícímu rozzlobenosti.

Pohlédl na doktora. Jeho návrh, jít za Amandou, bylo tím nejvíc lákavým, co kdy v životě slyšel. Cítil, jak se mu svaly v zádech napnuly ve snaze vyskočit a rozeběhnout se za svou ženou. Nutkavá touha ho zasvědila v mysli a opět poukázala na černou stěnu čnící nad ním v celé své hrozivosti. Všechny tyto nepříjemné pocity potlačil, zasunul je hluboko do své mysli a s výdechem jejich znervózňující pozůstatky dostal ze své mysli a i těle před tím, než promluvil.

„Vězte, doktore, že nic bych si nepřál více, přesto bych nejspíš nebyl vítán,“ vyznal se z toho, co jeho mysl tížilo. „Když přišla o své vzpomínky, stal jsem se pro ni neznámým člověkem, ke kterému je připoutána, aniž by to sama chtěla. V době, na kterou si ona pamatuje, se náš vztah dal definovat spíše jako širší přátelství než jako milostný poměr, o skutečnosti, že by byla mou družkou a manželkou, tehdy ona ani neuvažovala. A já se obávám, že po tom, co se dozvěděla o našem životě, už se jí nebude chtít stát, protože naše manželství neodpovídá jejím představám o šťastném svazku. Sama mi to řekla.“

Doktor s kapitánem si vyměnili pohledy a náhle vypadali značně nejistí. Neměl jim o ničem ze svého soukromého života vyprávět, bylo to vůči nim neohleduplné, přeci jen nebyli členy rodiny a neměli k němu žádný vztah, obtěžovat je vlastními starostmi bylo neslušné.  
„Omlouvám se,“ mírně pokývl hlavou, „Neměl jsem právo vás zatěžovat problémy, které se vás netýkají. Půjdu.“

„Ne, počkejte!“ zadržel ho Kirk, dokonce mu sevřel zápěstí.

Záchvěv upřímné starosti a soucitu, který se mu otřel o mysl, byl vlastně uklidňující, přestože trval jen několik sekund, než kapitán ruku rychle stáhl a na tváři mu přeběhlo cosi, co byl jistě omluvný výraz.

„Asi se nás to opravdu netýká, ale zajímá nás to. Kdybychom vám mohli pomoct…“ nadnesl kapitán, nechávaje poslední slova vyznít do ztracena. Nebyl žádný způsob, jak by mohli Sarekovi pomoci, nicméně upustil od svého plánu odejít a opět se opřel.

„Já sám netuším, jaké kroky bych měl podniknout, těžko byste mi mohli pomoci vy,“ konstatoval, což zcela neúmyslně znělo jako urážka. „Jestliže se Amanda rozhodne odejít, nemám žádné právo jí v tom bránit. Navzdory úloze vulkánské ženy, kterou si zvolila, mi nepatří a nemohu ji u sebe držet. Stejně tak…“ krátce se odmlčel, „ji však nechci nechat jít, ale vím, že pro dobro nás obou to budu muset udělat.“  
„Neházejte hned flintu do žita,“ zamračil se doktor. „Podívejte, nepamatuje si padesát let, to se nedá popřít, ale pořád jí na vás záleží. Ptala se několikrát denně, jestli jste se za ní nestavil a mrzelo ji, když jsem řekl, že ne. Jste hrozný pesimista, když si myslíte, že vás chce opustit, je jenom zmatená.“

„Vy tomu nerozumíte, ne zcela. Žádný cizinec nemůže plně pochopit, dokud sám nepozná. Já a má žena jsme nadosmrti spjati, svázáni poutem překračujícím hranice logiky nebo prostého práva a zákonů o manželství. Je to…“ znovu se odmlčel, popsat cizinci, sebevíc sympatickému a vstřícnému, tento aspekt vulkánské kultury bylo na hranici jeho možností a snesitelnosti, jiný Vulkánec by prostě dávno odešel, ale on se alespoň snažil, „mentální svazek, telepatické pouto, které naše mysli činí neodlučitelnými. Na tom je postavené zdravé vulkánské manželství. Někteří své pouto vnímají méně než jiní, ale je tam téměř vždy. Já cítím, jak se ode mne Amanda odvrátila, a i když náš svazek stále trvá, ona ho nechápe, nevnímá a odmítá. Pokud to bude pokračovat nadále, může to mentálně i fyzicky zranit nás oba. Nejsem pesimista, jsem realista.“

„Chcete říct, že jste vážně neustále v její hlavě?“ zeptal se McCoy velmi nevěřícně.

„Nedá se to popsat tak jednoduše, ale ano, vnímám její stálou přítomnost stejně, jako ona vnímá tu mou.“  
„Jak potom můžete říct, že vás nechce? Být pořád v mojí hlavě, to bych dovolil jen člověku, kterého bych miloval a důvěřoval mu. Ono vám to dovolila, to něco znamená bez ohledu na ztrátu paměti,“ řekl kapitán naléhavě, zdálo se, že svým slovům skutečně věří.

„Jistě, ale v době, ve které nyní vnitřně žije, neměla ani tušení o hloubce svazků, které Vulkánci uzavírají. Musel bych jí vše znovu vysvětlit, ukázat, co jí mohu nabídnout a přesvědčit ji o své náklonnosti.“

„Tak to prostě udělejte!“ vyzval ho kapitán a rozhodil rukama v trochu teatrálním gestu.

Mírně svraštil obočí. Přesvědčit Amandu o výhodách svazku s ním bylo rozhodně logické, a přesto ho to doposud nenapadlo. Ve skutečnosti si právě uvědomil, že se v jeho mysli za šedesát tři hodin neutvořila jediná logická dedukce, pomocí které by nastalou situaci řešil, bylo to vždy jen opakované se zaobírání skutečností, že jeho žena je mu vzdálená. Bylo to nesmírně matoucí, přijít o svou logiku, ba přímo o racionální uvažování, zatím co byl vše kolem sebe schopný plně vnímat. Možná že právě takto se cítili pozemšťané postavení před pro ně neřešitelný problém, který by však každý Vulkánec dokázal zvládnout pomocí logiky a intelektu. Ztracený.

„Máte pravdu, to se jeví jako velmi logické řešení, jenže jak bych to měl udělat?“ zeptal se, pokud mu poradili, byť neúmyslně, jednou, existovala možnost, že budou znát i další řešení. „V těchto velmi omezených podmínkách stěží nasimuluji situace, které nás svedly dohromady.“  
„Pozváním na večeři se nedá nikdy nic zkazit,“ pokrčil kapitán mírně rameny.

„Rozumím.“  
Pozvat Amandu na večeři? Bylo to tři celé pět roků, co spolu se svou ženou jedli mimo dům a nejednalo se o společenskou akci, které se museli bezpodmínečně účastnit, protože tak velely zvyklosti. A ani tenkrát nešlo o předem připravenou akci, nýbrž o nutnost, neboť jejich spoj měl dva dny zpoždění a bylo tedy třeba se ubytovat na základně, kde se právě nalézali. Amanda byla tehdy uchvácena krásnou tamní mlhoviny a bezpodmínečně trvala na návštěvě restaurace, ze které byl na plynný vesmírný objekt nejlepší výhled. I on shledával to místo fascinujícím a mělo pro něj mnoho estetických nuancí, ale podobné trávení volného času nebylo u nich dvou obvyklé. Ve skutečnosti právě plánovaná návštěva Risy by byla jedním z mála společných okamžiků kdekoliv na veřejnosti, tedy něco, co by pozemšťan mohl nazvat romantickou schůzkou.

Aby byl k sobě upřímný, nevěděl, jak vytvořit to správné prostředí, které by Amanda shledala romantickým a příjemným. Věděl, co má jeho žena ráda, ve skutečnosti by například jídlo dokázal vyjmenovat zpaměti včetně receptů, ale do praxe to nikdy neuvedl a to ani v počátcích jejich vztahu. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by to mohl být později hendikep.

„Víte, jak ji pozvat na večeři, že?“ otázal se doktor opatrně, nejspíš Sarek mlčel dost dlouho, aby ho to vyprovokovalo k dotazu.

„Jistě, připouštím však, že detaily takové schůzky si nejsem jist,“ odpověděl s veškerou důstojností, se kterou to dokázal.

„Počkat, copak vy jste nechodili s ženou na rande… romantické schůzky, než jste se vzali?“ povytáhl doktor obočí skoro se stejnou precizností a výmluvností, s jakou to zvládal Spock.

„Ale ano, chodili, neboť jsem respektoval její kulturní zvyklosti a chápal jsem, že pouhá má žádost o sňatek by se u ní setkala s nepochopením a pravděpodobným okamžitým odmítnutím. V té době jsem byl na Zemi pátým rokem a o lidské kultuře jsem již něco věděl, ale to Amanda byla ta, která organizovala naše schůzky. Brzy se totiž ukázalo, že lidé mají jinou představu o mentálně uspokojivém společně stráveném odpoledni,“ opřel si zápěstí o hranu stolu a propletl prsty, trochu víc se k oběma důstojníkům naklonil. „Já bral Amandu do opery, do galerie nebo na prohlídku jiné umělecké činnosti, případně po světových památkách a muzeích. Neznal jsem nic jiného a přišlo mi přirozené vybírat ke schůzkám právě místa intelektuálního rozvoje, to až Amandina spolubydlící, které mě obvinila z toho, že jsem snob chlubící se svým majetkem, mne navedla na myšlenku, že by možná má žena chtěla dělat něco jiného. Když jsem se na to zeptal přímo Amandy, vysvětlila mi, že lidé dělí volný čas na kulturní a zábavný a že všech mé plány spadají do kulturního, které je náročnější. Také jsem vyrozuměl, že investovala značné množství času, úsilí a financí do svého vzhledu a chování, aby mi, jak sama řekla, nedělala na veřejnosti ostudu. Proto jsem jí navrhl, aby to byla ona, kdo vybírá místo pořádání a program schůzek, což byl nejspíš důvod, proč se o našem vztahu začalo veřejně diskutovat. Pokud jsem si já vzal s sebou společnici, chápalo se to tak, že to považuji za vhodné, protože jsem se téměř vždy setkal s některým z diplomatických kolegů, ovšem když jsem se začal po Amandině boku objevovat v jazzových klubech, zábavních parcích nebo v rychlých občerstveních, vzbudilo to pozornost nejednoho novinářského oka. Amanda však byla s takovým programem spokojená, takže jsem přehlížel zájem veřejnosti, stejně jako skutečnost, že pojem 'zábavné rande', kterým naše schůzky označovala, je mi do teď nepochopitelný. Ukázala mi mnoho věcí z lidské kultury, které bych bez ní nepoznal, připouštím, že bylo také množství okamžiků, kdy jsem se bavil a skutečnost, že to Amandu těšilo, byla také důležitá, ale pořád nechápu, proč lidé na romantické schůzky chodí.“

„To je prosté, chtějí se pobavit, zasmát, vzájemně se poznat a zamilovat. Není na tom nic zvláštního,“ pokrčil kapitán Kirk rameny.

„Skutečně?“ pozvedl obočí. „Mně přijde velmi zvláštní vzít potencionálně značně intimní okamžiky a umístit je na veřejnost pod dohled někdy i mnoha desítek očí a tím jejich intimitu zcela zničit. Je to nelogické počínání, stejně jako mnoho dalších aspektů vaší kultury. Já ho ale plně respektuji, jen si nejsem jist, zdali bych vůbec dokázal zorganizovat schůzku, která by Amandě přišla romantická.“

Doktor McCoy se náhle zeširoka usmál. Jeho úsměv byl natolik zvláštní, že donutil Sareka povytáhnout obočí až k ofině. Byl si jist, že jeho žena by ho nazvala strašidelně poťouchlým a nevěstícím nic dobrého.  
„S tím bychom vám mohli pomoct,“ hlas se mu smíchy chvěl, když to říkal. „Neznám nikoho lepšího, kdo by vám mohl říct, jak vypadá pořádné rande, než tady Jima,“ poplácal kapitána po svém boku po rameni, poťouchlý úsměv se mu při tom po tváři ještě rozšířil, „a já to zatím budu natáčet na holokameru.“

„On jen žertuje, velvyslanče,“ snažil se to kapitán hned zachránit.

„Oh, vůbec ne!“ zakroutil doktor hlavou. „Ve skutečnosti to myslím smrtelně vážně. Jestli někdo ví, jak okouzlit všechny ženy v dosahu půl kilometru, je to kapitán Kirk.“  
„Ach to… nemyslím si… dobrá, možná jsem pár ženám byl už sympatický, ale to ze mě nedělá experta na romantické schůzky, Kostro!“ bránil se kapitán, načež se obrátil k němu. „Nechci vám radit, vy sám víte, co má vaše žena ráda nebo co by ráda dělala. Nemám právo mluvit vám do vašeho vztahu.“  
„Popravdě, kapitáne, bych možná nějakou konstruktivní radu uvítal,“ odvětil a donutil svými slovy oba zmlknout. Bylo zřejmé, že to doktor nejspíš myslel spíše jako vtip, nicméně Sarek dospěl k názoru, že by mu skutečně mohli pomoci. Byli oba pozemšťané, kteří by mohli spíše vědět co je vhodné podle měřítek lidské kultury.

„Myslel jste to vážně nebo to byl vtip?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha kapitán.

„Myslel jsem to vážně,“ ubezpečil ho. „Jste lidé, znáte lidské ženy jistě daleko více než já. Máte pravdu v tom, že já znám Amandu, zároveň ale očekávám, že ona zná mě a… jistá schopnost souznění, kterou jsme měli dříve, se mezi námi vytratila. Je to jako dělat vše od samotného počátku, tehdy jsem se dopouštěl mnoha chyb, které náš vztah komplikovaly, tentokrát se jim chci vyhnout. Vkládám do vás důvěru, že byste mi mohli poradit, jak se jim vyhnout.“

„Nejsem si jist, jestli mám vůbec právo vám radit,“ řekl kapitán.

„Proč ne?“ otázal se s mírně pozvedlým obočím, „Protože jsem Vulkánec nebo protože jsem velvyslanec? Ani jedno z toho nepovažuji v případě vás dvou za omezující, jste přátelé mého syna, ti nejbližší, tím jste také přátelé mé rodiny. Požádat vás o radu a pomoc, pokud ji potřebuji, je logické.“  
„Ne, nic z toho, spíš jsem myslel…, hmm, je to trochu zvláštní radit někomu, kdo byl už padesát let ženatý, zvláště když by se ty rady měly týkat jeho ženy.“

„Což Jim zmiňuje z jednoho důležitého důvodu; oba jsme v oboru vztahů naprostí ztroskotanci. Já,“ pozvedl doktor svůj hrnek s kávou, „jsem rozvedený a plně na sebe za to beru veškerou odpovědnost, a on,“ kývl hlavou ke kapitánovi, „ještě neměl žádný druh vztahu trvající déle jak půl roku, pokud nepočítám sebe a Spocka. A to nepočítám, jak jsem řekl, já jsem ztroskotanec a Spock je ten třetí komik, co se pořád tváří vážně.“

„Tím chce doktor říct, že uděláme, co bude v našich silách,“ uzavřel to za doktora kapitán Kirk.

„V tom případě je načase, abyste mi začali říkat jménem, myslím že 'vážený velvyslanec' není pro naší budoucí konverzaci nejvhodnější oslovení,“ navrhl jim upřímně přátelsky.

Oba důstojníci se potěšeně usmáli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdo si také představil Spocka, jak vyrvává počítač ze stolu, mrská jím o zem a pak ohne Jima o stůl a pořádně ho ojede? :-D  
> Sarek není hloupí, i když se tak obávám se jeví. Chápe, logicky a racionálně, smysl romantických schůzek, které lidé mají. Rozumí, že tím pozemšťané hledají vhodného partnera. To je ale racionální úhel pohledu, jakési vnitřní pochopení mu chybý, stejně jako cit pro věc a toho on si je vědom. Je Vulkánec, první ženu mu vybrali rodiče a u Amandy... on se prostě jednou zastavil a racionálním rozborem svých emocí dospěl k názoru, že Amandu miluje (fajn, řekl by, že je mu emocionálně blízká, no. :-D) z čehož logicky vyvodil, že si ji musí vzít za manželku, pokud i ona bude opětovat jeho přízeň. Ke scházení se svolil, protože to tak vyžadovala Amandina kultura, ale již od počátku byl jeho cíl jasný a předem daný. Je prostě... no, inu, je telepat, nevnímá slova a gesta jako dostatečný způsob jak se poznat, pro něj je to jenom telepatie - splynutí myslí.
> 
> Slovník:  
> k'hat'n'dlawa - doslovně "Druhá polovina mé duše a srdce". Je to emocionální slovo, nahlas by ho nejspíš nikdy nevyslovil, ale smýšlet o něm může celkem volně a snad proto by se, obávám se, mohlo zdát obyčejné. Není, jen tak Amandu definoval a nebylo by proto logické se tomu výrazu ve své mysli vyhýbat.


	5. Chapter 5

Pan Scott opravil generátor a spustilo ho, což mělo přesně ten výsledek, který Spock očekával. Energie sice proudila do celého komplexu věží, takže byla většina temní techniky funkční nebo alespoň z části funkční, ale samotné organické jádro počítače bylo stále v kómatu. Nicméně, i přesto bylo fascinující sledovat údaje, podle kterých se organické sítě sami regenerovali doslova, jako kdyby věže byly živým organismem. Podle jeho propočtů mohlo dojít k jejich regeneraci až k osmdesáti třem procentům funkčnosti. Bylo to opravdu jako tělo, které se uzdravuje bez pomoci techniky. Orgány obnovovali svou funkčnosti, ale zjizvená tkáň je v následujících bude omezovat. Napadlo ho, že kdyby byli schopni vytvořit dostatečně velký a silný regenerátor tkání, mohl by dokonce uvést do provozu veškerou techniku minimálně na devadesát pět procent, jenže naneštěstí takovou technologií nedisponovali a za použití ručních regenerátoru z ošetřovny by trvala oprava devět celým sedm roku i kdyby byli použity všechny a to nepřetržitě za opakované výměny energetických zdrojů po jednom celém třech letech provozu.

Zprovoznění generátoru mělo, kromě zjevných pozitiv, také jedno soukromé. Nemusel se již stýkat s doktorem Soro a snášet jeho neustálou přítomnost za svými zády. Mohl se přesunout na loď a zanechat pozemní měření členům vědeckého a technického oddělení. Nerad to přiznával, ale Soro mu opravdu začal jít poněkud na nervy, jak by řekli pozemšťané. Jeho základní myšlenku shledával logickou, být opatrný a snažit se nepoškodit unikátní techniku na povrchu planety, bylo správné, pokud nebyl ničí život ohrožen, ale způsob, jakým andorian tuto logiku prosazoval, byl nepříjemný. Jeho neustálé otázky a zásahy do výzkumu mohli způsobit katastrofu daleko spíše, než samotná snaha zprovoznit regenerátor, který ovlivnil Spockovu matku. Nakonec mu to také řekl a vysloužil si za to značné množství poměrně neurvalých výrazů, které nebude do hlášení zapisovat zrovna rád.

„Nechcete si dát pár hodin pauzu, Spocku?“ zeptal se kapitán přímo za jeho zády a jeho ruka mu spočinula na rameni.

Fyzicky byl ten dotek chladný, ale mentálně hřál. Sevřel silněji skener, nad kterým se skláněl, a aniž by ho pustil, se narovnal. Kapitánova ruka na jeho rameni zůstala. Neměl by se tomu poddávat, ale udělal to, nechal všechny ty emoce tryskající z pozemšťana, aby mu pohladili mysl. Hluboký nádech a hluboký výdech, jen tak krátce to dovolil, než svou mysli opět obrnil nedobytnou hradbou.  
„Nepotřebuji odpočinek, kapitáne.“

„Já vím, že ne, ale McCoy se rozhodl propustit vaší matku z ošetřovny a někdo by jí měl ukázat její kajutu a třeba i loď, pokud bude chtít. Kdo se na to hodí líp, než vy?“ pousmál se kapitán přesně tím úsměvem, kterým se Spock ve svých myšlenkách často zaobíral.

„Snad by se našel někdo vhodnější, například vy nebo sám doktor McCoy, kdo by se o ni mohl postarat,“ navrhl opatrně.

Nebyl si stále jist, jak se má v přítomnosti své matky chovat. Byla stále tou, kterou znal, cítil kdesi uvnitř v sobě její nezměněnou přítomnost, to jen když za ní přišel a spatřil její mladistvou tvář a slyšel, že k němu promlouvá jak k cizinci, mu připomínalo, že ztratila všechny společné vzpomínky. Neměl zájem si tuto skutečnost připomínat, proto bylo logičtější se plně věnovat práci.

„Jistě, mohl bych ji provést já nebo kdokoliv z posádky, ale jsem si jistý, že vás by viděla raději,“ odpověděl kapitán sice jemně nicméně nekompromisně. Byl zjevně odhodlán ho přesvědčit ke spolupráci za každou cenu.

Mírně tedy přikývl na souhlas.

„V tom případě, pokud mám vaše svolení odejít z můstku, půjdu za svou matkou a ubytuji ji,“ souhlasil, neboť se nechtěl s kapitánem Kirkem dohadovat uprostřed můstku. Zdejší akustika byla skutečně vynikající, mohli jste říct dvě slova na jednom konci můstku a kdokoliv na jeho druhém konci vás dokonale slyšel.

„Jen jděte, Spocku.“ Kývl hlavou ke dveřím.

Opustil můstek a turbovýtahem sjel k patru s ošetřovnou. Tentokrát už na ošetřovnu zamířil o poznání jistěji, už věděl, co ho za zavřenými dveřmi čeká. Nebo si to alespoň myslel, když vstupoval z menší přední místnosti na samotné lůžkové oddělení. Jeho domněnka nebyla úplně správné, obočí mu v mírném překvapení vystoupalo nahoru ve chvíli, kdy spatřil svou matku ve velmi živém a přátelském rozhovoru se sestrou Chapelovou. Na tom by ve skutečnosti nic tak zajímavého nebylo, ale matka vypadala jinak, než ji viděl naposledy, tedy pominul-li fakt, že je mladá. Její oblečení se naprosto změnilo, vulkánský oděv hodný manželky váženého velvyslance vyměnila za krátkou sukni a lehkou halenku. Díky tomu už ani trochu nepřipomínala Spockovu matku, daleko spíše vypadala jako obyčejná pozemská žena.

„Spocku!“ zvolala opravdu nadšeně, jakmile ho spatřila, okamžitě sklouzla z vyšetřovacího lůžka, kde seděla a vykročila k němu, „Jsem ráda, že jsi za mnou zase přišel.“

„Madam…“

„Amando,“ skočila mu do řeči, „Říkej mi prostě jen 'Amando'. Uvažovala jsem o tom, myslím že 'mami' se úplně nehodí, i když jsem tvá matkou, tak si to nepamatuji a... myslím si, že 'Amando' by mohlo vyhovovat nám oběma.“

„Jak si přeješ,“ kývl hlavou na souhlas.

Amando bylo rozhodně lepší, než jakékoliv jiné oslovení včetně 'matko', protože věděl, že tímto osobním slovem by ji jistě uvedl do rozpaků a to nechtěl. I když nebylo vyslovení jejího jména tak vnitřně emocionálně uspokojivé, jako ji nazývat svou matkou, spokojil se s tím. Cítil díky tomu, že je jí blíž i ve faktickém světě, nejen v tom mentálním, kterého ona si nebyla vědoma.

„Jestli si tu pro své album, tak já už ho nemám,“ sevřela okraj svého rukávu v dobře známém rozpačitém gestu, „Nechala jsem ho u velvyslance Sareka v kajutě a doufala jsem, že ti ho předá, ale jelikož jsi tu, zřejmě nepředal.“  
„Od chvíle, co tě přivezli na ošetřovnu, jsem s otcem nehovořil ani jsem ho neviděl, byl jsem po většinu času na planetě. Logicky mi tedy mé album nemohl předat, ale to nevadí, dojdu si pro něj. Nemusíš mít starost,“ ujistil ji lehce, „Nepřišel jsem kvůli němu, chtěl jsem tě jen doprovodit do tvé kajuty případně pak i ukázat loď, pokud si to budeš přát.“

„Nemluvil si se svým otcem tři dny… jak to?“ odbočila od tématu prohlídky lodi úplně někam jinak.

Nechápavě pozvedl obočí.  
„Nebyl k rozhovoru důvod. Tvůj stav se nezměnil a já neměl žádné relevantní informace o svém postupu ve výzkumu, které bych mu musel nutně sdělit. Předpokládám, že ani on mi nechtěl nic říct. V takové situaci by byl rozhovor jen nelogickým plýtváním času,“ objasnil jí zřejmé důvody proč se Sarekem nemluvil, „Teď, chceš nejdříve vidět loď nebo svou kajutu?“

„Vidět svou kajutu,“ odpověděla mu o poznání méně vesele, než mluvila předtím, „Jen se rozloučím s Chris.“

Mírně přikývl a pak už jen sledoval, jak se matka loučí se sestrou Chapelovou. Vypadalo to, že ty dvě našli mnoho společného, protože se k sobě chovali velmi přátelsky. Ničeho takového si předtím nevšiml, i když bylo pravou, že matka měla schopnost spřátelit se skoro s každým. Velké výhoda pokud jste manželkou velvyslance.

O chvíli později se k němu vrátila a mlčky se vydali k její kajutě. Velmi brzo mu bylo zřejmé, že i přes jejich mlčení, má matka něco na srdci. Její tvář mohla omládnout, ale způsob jak se na něj dívala, byl dobře známí a předcházející nějaké otázce. Nechala si ji prozatím pro sebe a on také mlčel, ač byl opravdu zvědaví, co chce říct.

„Tady je kajuta, kde bydlí Sarek,“ konstatovala, když byli téměř u jejích dveří, a zastavila se u apartmá, kde pravděpodobně v tuto chvíli otec skutečně byl.

Vrátil se dva kroky k ní a stanul po jejím boku.

„Jistě. Přeješ si ho jít navštívit?“ zeptal se připravená sám zazvonit, kdyby se tak rozhodla.

Skoro dvacet vteřin to vypadalo, že ho snad ani neslyšela. Velmi upřeně sledovala zavřené dveře kajuty, jako kdyby se snažila prohlédnout skrz ně na druhou stranu, potom pomalu zakroutila hlavou a vzhlédla ke Spockovi.

„Ne, jen mě překvapuje, že budu tak blízko,“ odpověděla.

Trochu pozvedl obočí.

„Na této lodí není velké množství kajut pro hosty. Dohromady třicet, na každé straně patnáct v blocích po třech. Od kajut posádky jsou odděleny s každé strany hlavními nosníky talířové sekce a od sebe navzájem, podle bloků, pak nosníky typu tři. Umístěny jsou ideálně tak, aby v případě útoku nebyli v hlavní linii palby a zároveň dostatečně vzdálené od lodních gondol. Chvění přenášené přes kostru lodi od motorů může některé hosty rušit. Enterprise se přes své omezené možnosti snaží hostům nabídnout co největší pohodlí,“ objasnil trpělivě, nemohla znát rozmístění místností lodi, „Toto je přední blok na pravoboku, jsou to tři kajuty pro vysoce postavené hosty, jako jsi ty a Sarek. Stejné tři kajuty jsou také na druhé straně lodi, ale tam bys to měla daleko na ošetřovnu, kde se musíš hlásit na pravidelné kontroly, proto tě nejspíš kapitán Kirk ubytoval zde,“ pokynul k vedlejším dveřím „Jestli si chceš být ubytována jinde, tak se o to mohu postarat,“ navrhl nakonec.

Zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne, to je dobré. Zůstanu tady,“ rozhodla se téměř bez váhání a sama vyrazila ke dveřím.

Předešel jí, otevřel dveře a nechal ji vstoupit, pak mlčky vešel za ní. Interiér dobře znal, přiměřeně luxusní k možnostem této lodi. Většina hostů ho shledávala uspokojivým, až na některé menší výjimky, mezi které však matka nepatřila předtím ani teď.

„Vypadá úplně stejně jako ta vedlejší,“ konstatovala matka po krátké prohlídce.

„Nebyl důvod každou zařizovat jinak. Toto vybavení odpovídá federačním normám upravujícím bezpečnost pro humanoidy a také je kulturně neutrální. Pokud je třeba kajutu upravit pro zvláštního hosta, je k tomu využito replikátoru nebo lodních zásob. Chtěla bys tu mít něco speciálního?“  
„Ani ne, to byl jen takový postřeh,“ řekl, načež se na delší dobu odmlčela.

Během toho času se přesunula k pohovce, nad kterou stanula, a v její tváři se opět objevil ten výraz věstící, že se brzy na něco zeptá. Mírně tázavě pozvedl obočí, jak ji vyzíval, aby promluvila.

„Nevadí ti, že budu v jiné kajutě, než tvůj otec?“ otázala se velmi podivně.

Ten dotaz ho trochu zarazil.

„Nevidím důvod, proč by mělo“ odvětil, „Já tvou situaci chápu. Sarek je pro tebe momentálně ne příliš známým mužem, a bylo by ti jistě nepříjemné muset s ním sdílet malý prostor. Tvé přání mít vlastní kajutu je logické.“

„Ano… určitě, ale děti nemají rádi, když se jejich rodiče nepohodnout a odejdou od sebe,“ podotkla.

Zarazil se. Doposud byl plně zaměstnán výzkum, v jehož úspěch s každou hodinou věřil víc a víc, takže zatím neuvažoval o budoucnosti, ve které by matka zůstala mladá, a její vzpomínky byly navždy ztraceny. Mohlo by se opravdu stát, že si zvolí jinou životní cestu, otce opustí a stane se tím, čím vždy toužila; učitelkou na základní škole někde na Zemi. Potom by ji nejspíš už nikdy neviděl, přeci jen on byl stejně neznámým člověkem jako Sarek, proč by se s ním tedy stýkala? Taková úvaha byla znepokojující a nelogická, prozatím se nic takového nestalo a uvažovat o tom nyní bylo emocionální. A i kdyby se rodiče rozhodli ukončit svůj svazek, bez ohledu na okolnosti, on rozhodně nebyl tím, kdo by mohl jejich rozhodnutí zpochybňovat. Pokud se to stane, bude to muset přijmout stejně jako vše ostatní co přichází a nelze to změnit.

„Matko…,“ oslovil ji a vykročil jejím směrem, pak se zarazil a raději se stáhl, ruce při tom sepnul za zády, „Amando, realita je taková, jaká je, a já ji plně přijímám. Budu respektovat rozhodnutí tebe i otce, které vyvodíte z důsledků tvého stavu. Jedině to je logické.“

„Neměl bys to brát tak lehce, jako kdyby to bylo normální,“ řekla hlasem, který mu znal trochu úzkostně, a strnule klesla na pohovku.  
„Není to normální. Nevím, že byste vy dva od sebe byli odloučeni na delší dobu, než kterou vyžadovali nezměnitelné okolnosti. Nejdelší časový úsek, po který jste spolu nebyli“ pomalu přešel k pohovce a posadil se vedle své matky, „nastal v době, kdy mi bylo pět let celých šest roku. Otec byl odvolán na diplomatickou misi, kdy byl předpoklad jeho nejméně šestiměsíční absence. Já byl ještě poměrně malý a okolnosti jeho úkolu byli prý nebezpečné, alespoň tak jste mi to vysvětlili, pochopitelně podrobnosti neznám, spadají pod diplomatické tajemství. Tehdy nebyl doma osm měsíců a dvacet šest standartních dní. Nesmírně si ho postrádala.“

„Postrádám ho i teď! Nevím jak to…,“ udělala neurčité gesto, načež pevně sevřela v rukou okraj své sukně, „Nevím jak to vysvětlit, ale i když si nepamatuji na Sareka ani na tebe a na život, který jsem s vámi strávila, já stejně cítím pouto mezi námi.“

Nemohl říct nic jiného, než že to cítí stejně. Oba by se mohli změnit k nepoznání a stále by v hloubi svých myslí zůstali matkou a synem.

„To je kash-lara skann,“ řekl měkce, dovolil si pro tentokrát nechat do svého hlasu a výrazu proniknout alespoň špetku hřejivé náklonosti kterou ke své matce choval.  
„Co?“

„Kash-lara skann, znamená to něco jako rodinný myšlenkový soulad,“ sepnul ruce na klíně, „Je to stav, kdy mysli členů úzkého rodinného kruhu vzájemně souzní v trvalém poutu.“  
„Myslíš… telepatii?“ zeptala se opatrně, zřejmě poučena v tom, že Vulkánci o telepatii obvykle s cizinci nemluví, zvláště pokud se týká také rodiny nebo partnerství.

„Ano, je to založeno na naší telepatii,“ přitakal mírně.

„Já ale telepat nejsem,“ namítla celkem logicky.

Mírně zakroutil hlavou.

„Na tom nezáleží, já telepat jsem a ty jsi má matka. Spojení mezi matkou a plodem se tvoří ještě před narozením dítěte, zvláště ve fázi bouřlivého rozvoje telepatických částí našeho mozku. A pak se posiluje v útlém dětství, kdy je fyzický kontakt mezi rodičem a dítětem nejintenzivnější. Ty jsi a vždy budeš mou matkou bez ohledu na okolnosti nebo vzdálenost, která by nás dělila,“ řekl pevně, přesvědčen o tom, co mu z úst vychází. Vulkánci neznali žádný způsob jak z vnějšku přetrhnout pouto mezi matkou a dítětem, vyjma smrti jednoho z nich. Tím se lišilo od spojení vázajícího mysli manželů, pokud se matka chtěla vzdát svazku se svým dítětem nebo naopak, musel to být vždy jeden z nich, který svým intenzivním odmítáním takové pouto oslabil a nechal rozplynout, u manželů tak mohl učinit léčitel. Ale jeho matka nic takového neudělala, ani se tomu vzdáleně neblížila, to co cítil v její blízkosti, bylo stejně intenzivní jako kdykoliv předtím. A teď, když na něj hleděla a pomalu si začala uvědomovat, se naopak vše mezi nimi zdálo být ještě harmoničtější.

„Já a ty…?“ udělala neurčité gesto.

Kývl.

„Takže nejsem strašná matka, která všechno pokazila?“

„Ne, matko.“

Její obětí bylo náhlé a dobře známé. Jeho dětství bylo naplněno situacemi, kdy ho k sobě matka pevně přivinula v ten nejméně vhodný okamžik a to bez ohledu na vulkánské tradice nebo jeho vlastní protesty. Pravda, ty protesty nebyla upřímná snaha se jejího sevření zbavit, protože mu bylo skutečně duševně nebo fyzicky nepříjemné, byla to vždy jen obava o to, jaký bude budit dojem před ostatními. Ovšem tady a teď nikdo nebyl. Uvolnil se a nechal svou matku, ať ho dál objímá. Teple a jemně, až se to zdálo být uspávající. Vyvolávalo to vzpomínky na dětství, to nejútlejší, kdy ho držela na klíně a četla mu nesmyslné pozemské pohádky ze staré otrhané knihy.

„Možná jsem Sarekovi křivdila,“ řekla, když se trochu odtáhla, ale rukama dál spočívala kolem Spockových zad. Její oči byli naplněné tím něžným leskem, s jakým na něj shlížela ze své nevelké výšky, když on sám jí byl jen po kolena a který se objevoval se železnou pravidelností i po zbytek jeho života. Mohla zapomenout na vše, ale stále byla sama sebou.

„Třeba nakonec naše manželství není v troskách.“  
Překvapeně zamrkal. Nikdy ve svém životě si ani vzdáleně nemyslel, že by manželství jeho rodičů mělo skutečně vážné problémy natožpak, aby se blížilo rozpadu. Rozpory byli mezi ním a Sarekem, ty se matky ani jejího vztahu s otcem nijak netýkali.

„Jak tě něco takového napadlo, matko?“ zeptal se udiveně.

„Ani za mnou nepřišel na ošetřovnu a s tebou se třicet let nestýkal. To není chování dobrého manžela a otce.“  
„Mýlíš se,“ trochu se odtáhl, její ruce mu sklouzli z ramenou, „Sarek je Vulkánec. Kdybys měla své vzpomínky, chápala bys, jak uvažujeme. Jeho absence na ošetřovně nebyl nezájem o tebe, pouze jednal logicky. Věděl, že jsi v dobrých rukách a jeho přítomnost by ničemu nepomohla, jedině by na ošetřovně překážel. Já také nepřišel, ze stejného důvodu, a mou nepřítomnosti si tak negativně nevykládáš,“ dodal, aby tuto skutečně zdůraznil.

„Jenže ty pro mě alespoň něco děláš, i když nechápu, oč se snažíš, když se věnuješ výzkumu toho stroje. On neudělal nic,“ sklonila hlavu ke svým rukám sepnutým v klíně, „Kvůli tvému jedinému životnímu rozhodnutí je v našem rodinném albu obrovské prázdné místo, které já cítím i v srdci.“

„Víš toho příliš málo a dělat tak rezolutní soudy je nelogické,“ upozornil ji pevně, ač měkce, „Sarek je muž pevných zásad a názorů a také složitá a dominantní osobnost, já jsem mu naneštěstí velmi podobný. Mezi mnou a otcem je díky domu nesoulad, který nejspíš nikdy nezmizí, ale dávat za to vinnu jenom jemu by bylo nelogické. A ještě méně logické by bylo dávat to za vinu sobě,“ zaváhal ve své řeči, než s nádechem pokračoval, „Dej Sarekovi šanci ti vysvětlit jaký váš vztah skutečně je, protože já to stěží mohu udělat za něj.“

„To bych nejspíš měla,“ souhlasila s trochou váhání, než se usmála, „Děkuji, Spocku,“ dodala a krátce mu sevřela ruku.

„Budu se muset vrátit na můstek, tedy pokud si nechceš prohlédnout loď,“ obrátil téma jinam. V posledních pěti minutách projevil víc emocí, než za posledních deset let, nebo přinejmenším měl ten dojem.

„To je dobré, nechci tě zdržovat od práce a...,“ pohledem sklouzla někam za jeho záda, kde byla příčka dělící tuto kajutu od Sarekovi, „možná zajdu za tvým otcem. Časem, až získám trochu odvahy.“

„Dobrá,“ vstal, „Kdybys něco potřebovala, zavolej interkomem na ošetřovnu, tam ti jistě poradí, a já se pokusím za tebou co nejdříve zastavit. Podle toho, jak mi to dovolí pracovní vytížení.“  
„Jistě,“ přikývla. V tu chvíli vypadala naprosto jako jeho matka, i když měla mladší vzhled, teď byla tou poklidnou ženou, na kterou si pamatoval, vzhlížející k němu s mateřskou jemností ve tváři. Jen ho to utvrdilo v přesvědčení, že jeho spojování matčina stavu s sa'mekh'al bylo nesmyslné.

Krátce ještě vyčkal, jestli nebude chtít ještě něco jiného, a pak opustil její kajutu. Po pár krocích se zastavil u dveří kajuty, kterou teď obýval pouze jeho otec. Když už tady byl, bylo by nelogické nevyzvednout si své album. Stiskl tlačítko a vyčkal na signál, že může vstoupit.

Sotva vešel do otcova apartmá, trochu překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

Podle lidských měřítek by se rozhodně nedalo říct, že by snad byl v místnosti nepořádek, přeci jen se mu již poštěstilo navštívit kajutu doktora McCoye po několikadenní službě a tak věděl, jak nepořádek vypadá, ale několik hávů a jiného oblečení přehozeného přes křeslo společně se sadou spon rozložených po stole, bylo u Sareka neobvyklé. Díky tomu už ho ani tak nepřekvapilo, když otce zastihl stát metr od stěny dělící jeho kajutu od matčiny a hledícího na obložení z imitace dřeva.

„Otče?“

„Tvá matka se právě ubytovala vedle?“ otázal se spíše částečně. Další poněkud neobvyklá věc, protože otec na rozdíl od značného množství jiných Vulkánců, definoval dotaz ve standardu vždy s patřičnou tázací koncovkou. Krátce zvážil, jestli se odpověď hodí, nakonec dospěl k názoru, že ano.  
„Ano, doktor McCoy ji propustil z ošetřovny, nebyl důvod ji tam dál držet. Její fyzický stav je neměnný a dobrý“ odvětil a složil si ruce za zády, „Přišel jsem si pro své dětské album, matka ho tu zanechala při své poslední návštěvě. Mohu ho dostat zpět?“  
„Jistě,“ odpověděl otec a přistoupil ke stolu, kde spod několika zlatých spon, které na něm byli položené. Vzápětí už ho podával do Spockových napřažených rukou.

„Díval ses do něj?“ zeptal se z náhlého popudu, když si své album přebíral. Nikdy dřív ho Sarek do ruky nedostal, nebylo k tomu důvod, bylo určeno pro něj, on sám si měl vybrat snímky, kterými si chtěl povzbuzovat vzpomínky a skutečnost, že požádal matku o asistenci, bylo jenom jeho rozhodnutí. Teď by ho zajímalo, co by otec řekl na jeho volbu snímků.

„Bez tvého svolení bych to neudělal,“ odpověděl otec.

„Samozřejmě, pouze mne napadlo, že tě možná přemohla zvědavost,“ podotkl, očekávaje nějakou reakci, ale kromě mírně pozvednuté obočí se ničeho nedočkal, „Půjdu.“

Obrátil se k odchodu, ušel však jen dva kroky ke dveřím, než se opět zastavil. Myšlenky přetvářející se ve slova ho pálila na jazyku, jak by řekl pozemšťan a chtěla ven s téměř neovladatelnou touhou. Nebylo vhodné ani logické o tom začínat, avšak vzpomínka na matčin výraz a její milnou domněnku o vztazích v jejich rodině, ho přimělo přeci jen promluvit.

Obrátil se zpět k otci a zahleděl se mu pevně do očí.

„Měl bys za matkou zajít a promluvit si s ní. Vyvrátit některé její mylné domněnky, které jistě tíží její mysl a způsobují jí emocionální obtíže,“ vyzval otce s veškerou vážností, kterou se snažil zakrýt byť jen náznak toho, že by jeho slova mohla být vykládána jako drzé vtírání se do soukromí jeho rodičů.

„Přesně to mám také v úmyslu, Spocku, a více než jen to,“ odpověděl mu Sarek klidně, ani nevypadal, že by byl uražen způsobem, s jakým k němu promlouval, vlastně se zdál být podivně… nadšený. Způsob, jakým držel ramena, prozrazoval jeho intenzivní zaujetí problémem. Byla to jedna z věcí, kterou Spock během svého dětství a dospívání, velmi dobře vypozoroval svým bystrým zrakem a také si ji správně zařadil, neboť se toto gesto u otce objevovalo pokaždé, když se mu dostal na stůl zdánlivě neřešitelný diplomatický nebo jiný problém. Lidé by to bezesporu nazvali odhodláním se bít.

„Otče?“ Pozvedl tázavě obočí, jak žádal o vysvětlení, místo toho se dočkal něčeho jiného.

Sarek se natáhl a zvedl z hromady oblečení dva svrchní hávy, jeden černý s vyšíváním na okrajích a jeden hnědavý, čehož si všiml, protože je otec zvedl vysoko do vzduchu a ukázal mu je. Obočí se mu vyšplhalo ještě o malý kousek výš.  
„Černý nebo hnědý?“ otázal se otec naprosto klidně, jako kdyby se bavil o matematické rovnici, nikoliv o něčem tak podivném jako bylo oblečení, „Černý má, dle mého osobního názoru, větší estetický účinek. Navozuje zdání vznešenosti a také příslovečné démoničnosti, kterou v nás pozemšťané spatřují. Obojí je, jak jsem vyrozuměl, přitažlivé. Ovšem,“ trochu víc pozvedl hnědý háv, „tvá matka vždy tvrdila, že černá barva je barvou smutku a činí mě ještě nepřístupnějším, než jsem. Daleko raději mě vídala v tlumených odstínech bronzové, ale takový oděv tu nemá, takže zvažuji, jestli nedat přednost hnědému před černým.“

Mlčky stál a naprosto netušil, co by měl otci odpovědět.

„Zavři ústa, Spocku, je skutečně neslušné mít na veřejnosti takovýto výraz,“ napomenul ho Sarek.

Pevně k sobě stiskl rty, u kterých si až teď uvědomil, že mu poklesli v němém úžasu nad otcovým počínáním.

„Omlouvám se, jsem jen vskutku překvapen směrem naší konverzace. Mohu se zeptat, proč řešíš, jaký háv si na sebe vezmeš?“ otázal se opatrně, kdyby to nebylo nelogická, obával by se následné odpovědi.  
„Z obvyklého důvodu, pokud mohu soudit. Chci vypadat dobře,“ odpověděl Sarek stále tak, jako kdyby to nebylo naprosto nic zvláštního. Jedno musel uznat, otec měl skutečně skvělé sebeovládání, když výrazem, gestem ani hlasem nadal najevo, v jak neobvyklé situaci se právě nachází a nakolik je jejich rozhovor prapodivný.

„A vypadat dobře, chceš proč?“ pokračoval ve výslechu, zdálo se být zřejmé, že konečné odpovědi se hned tak nedobere.  
„Odpověď na tuto otázku je myslím nasnadě; plánuji svést tvou matku,“ další prosté prohlášení řečené s absolutní sebekontrolou, „Opět ta ústa, Spocku. Nenech mě myslet si, že nemáš žádné sebeovládání.“

Rychle srovnal svůj obličej do poklidného výrazu. Nemínil se tu před Sarekem jakkoliv ztrapňovat, ovšem musel si přiznat, že je zmatený ba až šokovaný způsobem otcova chování a hlavně jeho otevřeným zděláváním plánů.

„Bylo by nelogické popírat, že mě tvá slova překvapila a možná se něco z toho překvapení odrazilo i na mé tváři. Omlouvám se,“ trochu kývl hlavou, „Jen… právě jsem s matkou mluvil a nezdála se mi být srozuměna s tvými plány, ve skutečnosti přesně naopak, mluvila o nezájmu z tvé strany, který ji rmoutí.“  
„Jistě, kdyby o mých plánech věděla předem, bylo by to přeci jen trochu kontraproduktivní. Chci ji překvapit,“ pravil a oba hávy odložil zpátky na křeslo, „Takže černý nebo hnědý?“

Dlouze mlčel, jak zvažoval svou odpověď. Kupodivu hlavně tu část s oblečením, protože osobně nikdy zvlášť neřešil, co si na sebe oblékne. Snad to bylo dáno tím, že většinu svého života nosil uniformu, až teď ho bezděky napadlo, že pozemšťané vlastně na svůj vzhled značně dbají a snaží se jím vyjádřit svou osobnost. Přivedlo ho to také na myšlenku, jestli by pozvání na schůzku, které zjevně plánoval Sarek, nebylo tím správným způsobem jak se Jimovi… kapitánu Kirkovi nabídnout rozvinutí jejich přátelství směrem k romantickému a sexuálnímu partnerství. Doposud spíš uvažoval o využití vhodné soukromé situace, jako když byl naposledy v jeho kajutě, kde byl jeho pokus zmařen, teď se jevilo jako možné i toto. A možná i vhodnější, protože by mohl kapitán předem pochopit, o co se snaží a to by mohlo vše usnadnit.

„Hnědý,“ zvolil nakonec, ve skutečnosti ani netušil proč, nejspíš sdílel matčin názor, že by v černé Sarek vypadal až zbytečně nepřístupně, „Chápu smysl překvapení i romantických schůzek, jen si myslím, že by matka měla přinejmenším vědět, že ji na schůzku chceš vzít ještě před tím, než se na ni začneš připravovat. A nezdálo se mi, že by to věděla.“  
„Neví, ale velmi brzy se to dozví. Plánuji ji jít pozvat hned, jak odejdeš.“

„Jistě. Není ale právě proto příliš předčasné uvažovat, co si vezmeš na sebe, když ani nevíš, jestli bude její odpověď kladná?“ zeptal se, začínaje mít dojem, že jejich momentální neschopnost se dorozumět přesahuje obvyklou úroveň, na kterou už byl zvyklí.

„Nikoliv,“ zamítl jeho domněnku otec a sepnul poklidně ruce před sebou, jak to dělal obvykle, když se chystal k poučnému proslovu, „Pozemšťané mají jedno rčení; láska je boj. Toto rčení se mi zdá pro potřeby Vulkánců, kteří se téměř zcela zbavili násilných tendencí, za poněkud přehnané, takže zastávám názor, že by bylo přeformulování na 'láska je diplomatický konflikt' daleko vhodnější. Základem řešení diplomatického konfliktu je pak, zaprvé; zjištění si všech nejdůležitějších informací o protistraně. To už jsem udělal,“ pokynul rukou k věcem připraveným na pohovce a stolku, „Informoval jsem se, co pozemšťané považují za ideální romantickou schůzku, kde mezi základní body patří výběr vhodného oblečení. Na tom právě pracuji,“ opět sepnul ruce k sobě, „Za druhé je důležité určit si jasné cíle a požadavky ze kterých člověk nemíní ustoupit. Když to neudělá, protistrana rozezná jeho rozpolcenost a váhání a toho pak využije. Mým cílem je vzít tvou matku na romantickou schůzku, mým požadavkem je její souhlas, s tímto hodlám jít za ní a neplánuji ustoupit, dokud se nepodřídí mému požadavku a společně pak nebudeme pracovat na uskutečnění mého síle, který se jejím souhlasem stane naším společným. Proto by bylo nelogické připravovat se na její nesouhlas, jak naznačuješ ty.“

„Zajímavé,“ podotkl zaujatě, „Brát vztahy jako řešení logických problému je… logické. Nejsem si však jist, jestli matka tvůj postup bude považovat za vyhovující. Dává přednost emocím před logikou a někdy i racionalitou.“

„Já jí její emoce neodepírám, synu, a nikdy jsem neodepíral. Je člověk, vždy bude jednat hlavně podle citů a instinktů a já jsem Vulkánec, vždy budu jednat podle logiky. Po padesát standartních rok to nepředstavovalo problém a nevidím, proč by ho to mělo představovat dnes. Musí jen,“ stočil pohled ke stěně po své levici, „tuto skutečnost objasnit i Amandě. Jedině tak může náš svazek pokračovat.“  
„Nepočítáš tedy s tím, že bychom dokázali zvrátit proces, kterým prošla nebo jí alespoň nevrátit vzpomínky?“ zeptal se, spíše však pro formu, neboť z otcových slov jasně vyplývalo, že to v potaz nebere.

„Pravděpodobnost, že k tomu dojde,“ obrátil pohled i pozornost zpět ke Spockovu, „je natolik malá, že je nelogické nečinně sedět a nechat tvou matku odejít. Nebo si snad myslíš opak?“

„Ne, mým přáním byl vždy jen soulad v naší rodině.“  
„Potom se naše priority zcela shodují a není o čem mluvit.“

Mlčky hleděl do Sarekovi poklidné tváře. Nejspíš skutečně nebylo o čem mluvit, neboť otcovo počínání bylo logické a vlastně se mu zamlouvalo bez ohledu na svou logiku. Nemohlo zajistit, že si matka v nynější situaci nezvolí vlastní cestu, která ji učiní od něj fyzicky vzdálenou, ale zmenšovala takové riziko. Alespoň v to věřil. Ale i kdyby nevěřil, nenašel by nikdy způsob jak o tom Sarekovi říct, stejně jako nenacházel nyní slova, kterými by vyjádřil podporu.

„Nebudu tě tedy rušit, otče.“

Krátce se rozloučil a opustil otcovo apartmá. Zastavil ovšem hned za dosahem fotobuňky a rozhlédl se na jednu a pak na druhou stranu. Bylo to ironické, ale právě teď byl explicitně tam, kde se metaforicky nacházel po celý svůj život. Kdesi na pomezí mezi svou matkou a Sarekem, neschopný být zcela otevřený ani k jednomu z nich, nezvládající mluvit ani s jedním z nich a vždy největším rozporem v jejich jinak harmonickém vztahu. Podíval se po dveřích otcovi kajuty. Nejspíš by ho měl varovat, jaké výčitky vůči němu matka má kvůli neuspokojivému vztahu otce a syna mezi nimi, ale pak to shledal zbytečným. V podstatě se to nelišilo od toho, co mu již vyčetla stokrát předtím, a on mohl k podpoře jejich vztahu udělat pouze to, že navrátí matce vzpomínky. K ničemu víc mu právo nepříslušelo.

Vydal se nejdřív do své kajuty, uložit album, a odtud pak zpět na můstek.

°°0°°

Být ve Spockově přítomnosti bylo nesmírně uklidňující, také se cítila naprosto uvolněně a známě, jako nikdy. V chaosu této neznámé doby a místa i rozporech naplňujících její mysli když přemýšlela o Sarekovi, byl on tím pevným bodem. Hučení, tišící se jen když se s někým bavila nebo se intenzivně soustředila na něco složitého, jako odpovídání na otázky od počítače, se právě jen ve Spockově přítomnosti téměř utišilo.

Zvedla se z pohovky a začala nervózně přecházet po kajutě.

„Kash-lara skann,“ zopakovala nahlas Spockova slova a v duchu si je rozložila a přeložila. Myšlenkový soulad. To byl doslovný překlad, pokud mohla důvěřovat svým jazykovým schopnostem. Vulkánština byla těžký jazyk, nikoliv na gramatiku, ale na množství běžně užívaných výrazů rozhodně a tento mezi ty běžné nepatřil. Byl zvláštní. Věděla to s jistotou, už ve chvíli kdy ho poprvé uslyšela, známí a přesto ne, a Spock ji v jejím pocitu jen utvrdil. Telepatické pouto mezi rodinou? Dávalo to podivně všechno smysl, její pocity stejně jako to prokleté hučení v hlavě, to vysvětlovalo. Uvědomovala si, že by teď měla mít možná strach nebo třeba i zlost, protože byla se Sarekem svázána poutem hlubším, než uměli lidé slovy obsáhnout, ale nebylo tomu tak. Spíš měla dojem, jako kdyby měla v rukou téměř sestavenou skládačku, ve které chybí možná jeden nebo dva kusy. Její vzpomínky a Sarek.

_Sarek…_ Obrátila se prudce ke dveřím, zaváhala a pak k nim udělal dva krok. Její nervózní strnulost, se kterou se směrem ke dveřím přibližovala, byla hrubě narušena zahvízdáním. Srdce se jí rozbušilo leknutím, až naráželo do hrudní kosti. Musela si dát chvíli pro několik pořádných nádechů, než vyzvala hosta ke vstupu.

_Sarek…_

Stál ve dveřích, vysoký a shlížející na ni svýma temně hnědýma očima. Hučení zmizelo, jen díky jeho přítomnosti a nahradil ho opět ten klid, který pocítila, když se s ním viděla včera. Tentokrát na něj však neměla takovou zlost, jako posledně, takže pocit klidu, který se jí vloudil do mysli, nebyl podivně nepřirozený ani už nebyl nepochopitelný.

„Mohu vstoupit?“ zeptal se.

„Ano, jistě,“ odpověděla rychle, vytržená z jakého si transu, který se ale rozplynul ve chvíli, kdy Sarek skutečně vešel do kajuty a dveře se za ním zavřely. Bylo to jako vyjít z jeskyně na volné prostranství a zhluboka se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu, po jehož závanu se člověku pročistí hlava. Už žádné šumění ani hučení, ale k tomu zároveň navracející se pocit křivdy, kterou jako kdyby prožívala se Spockem.

„Chtěl jsem…“

„Chtěla jsem…“

„Ty první, adun'a,“ vyzval ji.

„Ne, ty,“ odmítla, zvedaje ruce v gestu, kterým ho vyzívala promluvit. Sama si nebyla jistá, co přesně mu chtěla říct, ale nejspíš se chtěla omluvit za svůj poslední výbuch. Ano, to bylo ono, chtěla se omluvit a pokusit se dát na Spockovu radu, kdy ji žádal, aby Sarekovi dovolila mluvit. Měla to udělat už předtím, ale všechno bylo tenkrát tak zmatené, to až dnes se to vyjasňovalo. A možná, pokud Sarek promluví rovnou jako první, dozví se, co potřebuje, aniž by se musela ptát. To by bylo daleko lepší, než se snažit z vulkánce cokoliv vymámit. Měla dojem, že na to není dost silná.  
„Omlouvám se,“ řekl a sklonil hlavu, „Naposledy jsem nebyl dost citliví k tvým emocím, které museli být velmi zmatené. Chtěl jsem příliš mnoho a příliš brzy, vždy jsem byl netrpěliví. Ale teď, když jsem si svou chybu uvědomil, ji rozhodně hodlám napravit. Chci být s tebou, má ženo, ať se tvé vzpomínky vrátí nebo ne. Není to logické, ale je to tak, a pokud to znamená, že budu muset projít celou tu cestu k tvé přízni znovu, udělám to bez zaváhání. Amando,“ přistoupil o několik kroků vřed až k ní a shlédl na ni, „prokážeš mi tu čest a potěšení povečeřet dnes se mnou?“

„Povečeřet… rande… romantická schůzka?“ zeptala se a v duchu se napomenula, protože si připadala jako blekotající dítě. Však také Sarek mírně pozvedl obočí ve výrazu, říkajícím naprosto vše.

Nebylo to poprvé, co měla jít se Sarekem na schůzku, vlastně už jich měli několik, tak proč se teď hloupě ptala, jestli myslí romantickou schůzku? V této době byli manželé, v době, kterou si pamatovala, se neobratně potáceli k milenectví, jistěže ji zval na rande, jen tak činil s překvapující suverenitou, kterou u něj neznala. Bylo to svým způsobem směšné, ale Sarek, kterého si pamatovala, byl navenek a před ostatními velvyslanci a kolegy, velmi suverénní Vulkánec jdoucí si pevně za svým cílem, ale v soukromí, alespoň když byl s ní, jí někdy připomínal kluky ze střední. Nebyl zoufale neohrabaný, kdy by jí vyléval pití na oblečení a zakopával o vlastní nohy, jen svým specifickým způsobem neobratný v kontaktu s ní. Tento Sarek takový nebyl a Amandy si až teď uvědomila, že se vlastně změnil. Vzhledem i chování a přesto ty změny nebyly zásadní. Snad byl širší v ramenou, vlasy měly jiný odstín černé a jeho klid nebyl jen vnější, zcela jistě byl i uvnitř, a byl… prostě byl sexy. Přitažliví skoro víc než… tenkrát? Před pár dny? Nebyla si úplně jistá jak počítač čas, zato si byla dobře vědoma červeně stoupající jí do tváře.  
„Amando, je něco v nepořádku?“ zeptal se Sarek.

„Ne, proč?“ odpověděla otázkou a zamrkala, jak rozháněla svůj stud.

„Už čtyřicet sekund si mi neodpověděla na otázku. Neobvyklá pauza pro tebe, vždy máš co říct, byť to pro posluchače nemusí být příjemné,“ odmlčel se, jeho oči se zúžili a jako kdyby koutky poklesli, „Chystáš se mě odmítnout?“ vyšla z jeho rtů otázka o něco tišším tonem ve kterém, přísahala by na vlastní život, slyšela naléhavost.

Nebo to možná nebylo tím hlasem, spíš měla dojem, jako kdyby ta naléhavost byla v její mysli. Zoufalé touha souhlasit, která nebyla její vlastní. Trochu zatřásla hlavou.

„Ne, půjdu s tebou na schůzku velmi ráda.“  
„Výborně,“ narovnal se, výraz, který se mu usadil na tváři, byl rozhodně samolibí, přestože mu ani nezacukali koutky, „Vyzvednu tě v 19:00 lodního času. O místo ani program schůzky se nemusíš starat, mám již připravené něco, co bude vyhovovat našim potřebám,“ samolibost se změnila v otázku, „Co jsi mi chtěla říct ty?“

„Vlastně už nic… nebylo to důležité,“ odmítla odpovědět a přidala do svého tonu veškerou ledabylost, jakou v sobě dokázala najít. Pokýval hlavou, nejspíš prostě přijal, co řekla a jakým tonem. Bylo to vlastně dobře. Nedokázala mu vysvětlit, proč že se to vlastně chtěla předtím omluvit za svůj emocionální výbuch, zvláště když to byl on, kdo se první omluvil.

„Nechám tě o samotě a budu počítat minuty do našeho dalšího setkání. Doslova,“ dodal, tentokrát se jeho koutky úst nepatrně zvedli v čemsi, co byl bezesporu úsměv. Ten nejvíc sexy a krásný výraz, který kdy Amanda na něčí tváři viděla, neboť byl určen zcela jistě jen a pouze jí. Zrychlilo jí to dech a srdce se opět rozhodlo prorazit si cestu ven z hrudi, stejně jako před pár minutami. A to se přitom nic tak zásadního nestalo a nedělo, Sarek se jen rozloučil a poklidně opustil její kajutu. Rozhodně neměla v takové situaci jen cosi hloupého vyhrknout místo pozdravu a zůstat stát za dveřmi zmatená vlastní reakcí.  
„Ach bože!“ přejela si rukou po tváři. Peklo aby pohltilo všechnu vulkánskou telepatii a cokoliv, co je vázalo dohromady. Šumějící voda v její hlavě se vrátila a ona si byla jista, že dokud se večer nesejde se Sarekem, nejspíš jí bude dráždit až k zbláznění. Měla se ho na to zeptat, ale copak mohla? Mělo, mohlo to být pro nezasvěceného snadné, jenže nikdo nebyl v její hlavě… kromě Sareka a Spocka. Tiše se zasmála. Bylo to krutě ironické a legrační. Musí takové myšlenky rozptýlit, než jí z toho začne hrabat.

Ve snaze se odreagovat přešla k počítači, zapnula ho a nalezla soubor s hrami. Bude to sice vypadat směšně, ale hodlala pár následujících hodit strávit hraním solitéru. Snad to její mysli dostatečně odpoutá od toho proklatého hučení.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa'mekh'al - dědeček


	6. Chapter 6

Položil ruku na falešné dřevo. Jeho žena, jeho ashayam, byla na druhé straně. Blízká, témě na dosah, ale i tak na jeho vkus příliš vzdálená. Daleko raději by byl, kdyby tu nyní byla s ním, on mohl položit svou hlavu na její klín, zavřít oči a nechat ji, aby mu prsty přejížděla po uších. Příjemné. Uklidňující stejnou měrou jako sexuálně vzrušující, podle toho, co oba tím gestem zamýšleli. Neměl by tímto směrem nechat své myšlenky bloudit, ne dokud Amanda nebude opět jeho, ale těžko se tomu dalo zabránit, když byla tak blízko. Pocit odloučení, duševního a fyzického, který ho zužoval během dnů, kdy byla na ošetřovně, se zmenšil už jen její přítomností ve vedlejší místnosti a také faktem, že se k němu nestavila tak odmítavě, ale nebylo to stále to, nač byl zvyklí.

Nadechl se a sepnul ruce, pevně je sevřel.

Vytlačil ze své mysli vše rušivé a zkontroloval kolik je hodin. Ještě dvě minuty, než bude moci zazvonit na Amandiny dveře. Čas, který jindy ubíhal rychle, se změnil v dlouhou pouť, během které se dostal od svých dveří k Amandiným a u těch se zastavil, odpočítávaje vteřiny. Pokud by tudy někdo šel, pravděpodobně by na něj velvyslanec z Vulkánu postávající uprostřed chodby nebudil zrovna dobrý dojem, avšak pravděpodobnost že k tomu dojde, byla natolik nízká, že to riziko podstoupil.

Čas nadešel. Stiskl tlačítko a vyčkával. Samozřejmě že dále, než u kohokoliv jiného, což mu připomnělo Amandinu poněkud neblahou vlastnost chodit všude pozdě, kterou se jim společnými silami podařilo překonat až po deseti letech vztahu. Největší podíl na tom měla skutečnost, že neustále nestíhali diplomatické spoje, protože jeho žena nebyla schopná dodržet rozvrh.

Dveře se konečně otevřely a Amanda stála na prahu. Rčení, že do něčího srdce vstoupí světlo, získalo nový rozměr v její drobné siluetě rýsující se proti jasnému světlu kajuty. Svou samotnou přítomností přinášela jas do propasti dělící je od sebe a tím ji činila překonatelnou.

„Amando,“ mírně kývl, „Připravena vyrazit?“  
„Nebudeme jíst tady… nebo u tebe?“  
„Ne, s kapitánovým svolením můžeme využít soukromou důstojnickou jídelnu. Ale jestli by ti vyhovovalo spíš něco jiného…,“ nechal vyznít do ztracena, nechť si jeho žena sama řekne, jestli jí to vyhovuje. Měl pro dnešní večer připravené i řadu plánů B, jak to James Kirk nazval, od večeře v Sarekově kajutě až po sklenku vína na vyhlídkové palubě a vše se dalo volně kombinovat. I to zkonstruoval kapitán, který jak si Sarek stačil opět povšimnout, měl až neuvěřitelné kombinační schopnosti. Důvěřoval jim.

„Vlastně se ráda podívám do důstojnické jídelny, nebo kamkoliv, nikde na lodi jsem ještě nebyla,“ odpověděla, úsměv, který se jí roztáhl po tváři, měl svou příznačnou vřelost, pro kterou ho shledával naprosto fascinujícím.

„Pak mne tedy následuj,“ použil tradiční vulkánskou formu výzvy pro ženu převedenou do standardu, jak byl u nich zvyklí, pokud pobývali mimo Vulkán, a vzápětí si uvědomil, že to možná nebylo nejvhodnější vůči ní. Nicméně se nezdálo, že by se to Amandy nějak dotklo, pouze se na krátko obrátila, aby si vzala teplý šál, a pak bez zaváhání vyšla za ním na chodbu.

Mlčky se vydal k výtahu, dokonale spokojený s tím, že jeho žena mu kráčí po boku. Bylo to neobvyklé jen částečně. On sám měl jen málokdy potřebu příliš mluvit, jak Amanda nejednou podotkla, vyčerpal obvykle svou denní zásobu slov na proslovy, konverzaci s kolegy v práci nebo při učení na Akademii, a jeho žena? Ta mluvila prakticky neustále, když byli spolu sami a nemusela zastávat status poklidné vulkánské manželky, kterou pokud možno není nikdy slyšet. Slova se jí v té době řinula z úst v nepřetržitém rytmu podobném hudbě, kterým mu sdělovala vše, od nepodstatného popisu toho, jakou práci ten den udělala ve skleníku až po názor na momentální politickou situaci. Vždy s tím byl dokonale spokojen, její hlas, stoupající a klesající emocionálním napětím, a samotné emoce klouzající k němu po jejich vzájemném poutu, ho naplňovali.

„Tak kolik je do toho komplotu zapleteno lidí?“ přerušila nakonec Amanda ticho, „Neříkej mi, že kapitán Kirk každému dovoluje večeřet v jeho jídelně.“  
„Nemnoho,“ odpověděl na její otázku, „Kapitán Kirk, doktor McCoy, několik málo nižších důstojníků a část vyššího velení V'shar,“ dodal a pocítil jistý drobný záchvěv intenzivní zvědavosti na Amandinu reakci. Chvíli se nic neděla, moc dlouho, ale pak se jeho žena opět široce usmála a on uslyšel ten příznačný zvuk hluboko v jejím hrdle. Jemný a znělí počátek smíchu, který ztlumila prsty přitištěnými na rty.

„Netušila jsem, že Vulkánci umí vtipkovat,“ pravila měkce.

„Pokud to jejich manželky vítají…“

Úsměv jí z tváře opět zmizel a nahradili ho jisté rozpaky, se kterými si přitáhla šál kolem ramen a pevně ho sevřela v rukách. V duchu si při pohledu na její strnulí postoj udělal poznámky, že by neměl pro tento večer raději zmiňovat jejich manželství, pokud se k tomu nenaskytne vážná příležitost podnícená kroky z Amandiny strany.

Výtah je dovezl na příslušné patro, kdy od jeho dveří byla jídelna jen pár kroků. Místo, jak vyrozuměl, nemnoho užívané jako soukromá místnost k večeřím s váženými hosty, se pro tento večer změnilo v podle jeho názoru zbytečně přepychový salonek. S výrazně pozvedlým obočím klouzal pohledem po vysokých opěradlech dvou měkkých polstrovaných židlí, rozestavěném naleštěném nádobí na stole, svíčkách a samozřejmě malou vázou s kyticí umělých  _Viola rupestris,_ neboť bylo velmi nepravděpodobné, že by se tento druh nacházel ve zdejší velmi omezené hydroponické laboratoři. Nepochyboval o tom, že se právě toto jsou věci, které se Amandě líbí, ostatně sám zmínil její oblibu 'fialek', stejně jako až neuvěřitelnou fascinaci něčím tak praktickým jako byli svíčky a samozřejmě nelogickou oblibu lesklého skleněného nádobí, kterým naplnila několik polic v jejich domově. Nikdy si to však nepředstavoval vše dohromady, natožpak, aby to viděl. Jeho žena uměla být střídmá, alespoň taková byla během jejich manželství, teď se jí výzdoba líbila.

„Vypadá to tu kouzelně,“ zaradovala se Amanda.

„Doufal jsem, že budeš spokojena,“ konstatoval měkce, načež pohlédl na mladého důstojníka stojícího opodál. Zjevně tam byl připraven jako obsluha. Byl na to zvyklí, ale pro tento večer mu to nevyhovovalo. Chtěl ho strávit výhradně s Amandou, bez toho, aby je někdo rušil svou přítomností. Zatím co si jeho žena prohlížela výzdobu, poslala důstojníka pryč. Nebylo to tak snadné, jak se na první pohled zdálo, protestoval a poukazoval na to, že má rozkaz zde zůstat, avšak stěží mohl někdo odporovat vulkánskému velvyslanci. Dřív než Amanda přistoupila ke své židli, už se za důstojníkem zavřely dveře. Podržel jí židli, lidský společenský zvyk, který ovládal již dávno a mnohokrát ho užil. Pravda ale byla, že následné servírování předkrmu z replikátoru, už tolik zažité neměl. Vlastně to byla velmi neobvyklá situace, protože u nich to byla vždy Amanda, kdo připravoval a servíroval jídlo. A uměla to rozhodně lépe než on, přesto se ale zdálo, že neobratnost, kterou na sobě sám pozoroval, jeho ženě ušla, na čem vlastně nebylo nic tak pozoruhodného, protože pozemšťané si nevšímali celé řady věcí.

„Slané suflé…,“ prohlásila Amanda, bezesporu své oblíbené jídlo poznala podle vůně linoucí se celou místností, „To mám nejradši.“ S těmi slovo si nabrala na vidličku jeden nepřiměřeně velký kus.

Pamatoval si, že v dobách kdy se poznali, ještě neměla vžité vulkánské zvyklosti pomalého a dlouhého jídla a vždy měla to, co sama neservírovala na stůl nebo si objednala v restauraci, snědené nejméně o deset minut dříve než Sarek.

Sledoval rychlost, s jakou polykala sousta s mírně pozvedlým obočím, zatím co sám snědl jen několik malých kusů. Jídlo ho příliš nezajímalo, nepociťoval hlad ani to, co by lidé nazvali chutí – neměl brokolici nijak v oblibě – daleko víc ho proto těšilo sledovat Amandu. Byla tady s ním, jen ona v malé místnosti, kde byl odříznut od myslí všech ostatních na lodi a mohl vnímat jen ji. To mu přinášelo naprosté uspokojení, i kdy nebylo stejné jako ještě před pár dny.

„Nechutná ti to?“ zeptala se náhle jeho žena.  
„Na replikovaný pokrm je to přijatelné,“ odvětil a odřízl si další malý kus.

„Sotva jsi snědl dvě sousta…,“ pronesla, načež se dlouze odmlčela, pohled upřený na své vlastní jídlo, „Tahle večeře je hloupá a trapná. Opravdu se snažím dělat, jako kdyby se nic nestalo, ale to nejde. Nedokážu předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku a nezmizelo mi padesát let života,“ s výdechem zavřela oči a její záchvěv strach se otřel i o Sarekovu mysl, „Dokonce ani netuším, jak ti mám říkat. Sarek? Ctěný Velvyslanec? Nebo adun? Jsme manželé, měla bych ti podle vulkánských tradic říkat 'můj choti',“ řekla napětím ochraptělým hlasem a zhluboka se napila.

„Ve skutečnosti by byl, vzhledem ke kulturním souvislostem, správný překlad 'můj pane', ale na tom nezáleží. Je bezvýznamné jakým slovem mě nazýváš. Řeč je jen omezeným prostředkem ke komunikaci a, i když se jí Vulkánci snaží užívat co nejprecizněji, vždy bude mít své hranice. Takové hranice, které my jsme překračovali již od prvních okamžiků.“

„Ty mi říkáš ashayam,“ podotkla polohlasně a zvedla k němu pohled od sklenice, jež svírala v ruce. V modrém jasu její očí byla naléhavost stejně silná jako tak, kterou on potlačil, a zároveň nesmírné nepochopení zmatku, který jistě musela prožívat.

Kdyby mu dovolila jí vše vysvětlit. Ne slovy, těmi bezvýznamnými zvuky, ale vlastní myslí. Dotknout se jí, sevřít její tvář ve svých rukách, a obnovit tu věčnou jiskru mezi nimi. Vše by bylo o tolik snazší, než tu teď sedět a potlačovat touhu po doteku vlastní manželky. Právě ona měla být v jeho životě tou jedinou vždy pevně stojící jistotou, v níž mohl spočinout bez ohledu na vše ostatní. Utěšující svým chladem i žárem.

„Je to jedno ze slov, které nejlépe definují souznění mezi námi.“

„Sareku, já…,“ ztichla, jak zjevně nevěděla co říct.

Dřív nebylo třeba nic skutečně vyslovit, oba velmi dobře věděli, cos e ukrývá za prostými slovy toho druhého, jenže teď byla slova jenom slova. Nejistá půda pro ně pro oba a Sarek nebyl jist, který z nich je v tom méně zkušený. Amanda uměla své emoce a city vyjádřit nahlas, byla však člověk a stud lidi často umlčel. A on byl Vulkánec, vyznávat lásku bylo nelogické, protože láska samotná byla nelogická a odporovala tomu, oč se každý Vulkánec snažil po celý svůj život; dojít naprostého klidu mysli a vítězství logiky nad emocemi.

„Cítím věci, které…,“ ztěžka se nadechla, „Já je neumím popsat, jsou v mé hlavě… jako hučení… Spock mluvil o telepatii. Vím jistě, že to s tím souvisí, jen si nedovedu představit, jak to funguje, ale chvílemi mám dojem, jako kdybych bláznila. Slyším tě ve své hlavě a přesto ne. V jednom okamžiku z toho šílím, bolí mě z toho hlava, a pak se objevíš ty nebo Spock a najednou je to všechno v pořádku. Měla bych být vyděšená… jsem… a zároveň mám dojem, že je všechno přesně tak, jak má být.“ Pevně zavřela oči a přitiskla si ruku ke spánku.

Hmatatelně cítil rozkol v její mysli. Její podvědomí pevně spjaté s jeho myslí, se snažilo překonat barieru racionality mezi nimi. Bylo to jako tenké pramínky světla prosakující prasklinami ve zdi, co je od sebe dělila. Chápal, jaké utrpení, duševní a fyzické musí prožívat, jakožto prostý pozemšťan neschopný svou mysl ovládat. Velmi ji toužil pomoci, ale neznal slova, která by ji skutečně mohla utěšit. O nich to nebylo, ani o velkých gestech nebo lidském opětovném se seznamování, mohl jí to dát jedině naplno pocítit. Jenže to by mu musela dovolit.

„Amando, má ženo.“

Natáhl se po ní, fyzicky i duševně. Prsty v gestu  _ozh'esta_  zlehka spočinul na její ruce položené na stole. Vnímal její vzrůstající nejistotu, stejně jako jemné brnění v konečcích prstů, kterými se dotýkal její chladné ruky. Nezapomenutelná struktura lidské kůže, drobné chloupky, rychlí tep a nesoustředěné vření mysli, to vše si dokonale uvědomoval, když prsty sklouzla po Amandině ruce k zápěstí a zase zpět. Zachvěla se pod jeho dotekem. Ten záchvěv se přenesl i do jeho těla, váhání a pak mu odpověděla. Obrátila ruku proti němu a jejich prsty se střetli. Byl to dokonalý moment, kdy jí pohlédl do očí, ona mu pohled opětovala a náhle, na jediný krátký okamžik, byli zase jedno. Jejich mysli se o sebe otřeli, propast jako kdyby zmizela a oni opět mohli být spolu. Pak byl tento vzácný čas přetržen tím, jak Amanda prudce vytrhla svou ruku zpod jeho. Pocit následující prázdnosti ho donutil naprázdno sevřít pěst.

„Promiň, nemůžu tu zůstat,“ vydechl a vyskočila ze svého místa.

„Amando...“  
Zvedl se, ale nedokázal ji zadržet. Vyběhla ven dřív, než se po ni stačil natáhnout, vlastně dřív, než stačil zvednout ruku. Byl tomu rád, drapnout po ní jako zvíře by bylo potupné, přestože přesně to toužil udělat. Chytnout ji a přitáhnout k sobě, její tělo i mysl si přivlastnit. Ztrátou opět rozdrážděná mysl musela být zklidněna předtím, než se rozhodne, co udělat. To, že jejich schůzka se nepovedla, bylo víc než zřejmé.

Pomalu se opět usadil, sepnul ruce, konečky ukazováčků přitiskl k sobě a zavřel oči. Vše rušivé bylo jako plamen, pomalu vyhasínající plamen, jehož temný kouř odcházel z jeho těla i mysli s každým výdechem. Podařilo se mu tak opět nastolit klid tolik potřebný pro uvažování, ale nemělo to ten efekt, jaký předpokládal. Prvotní nutkání se zvednout a vyběhnout za Amandou nezmizelo, naopak bylo horlivě podporováno i racionálními argumenty, na předním místě tím, že by se jeho žena mohla na lodi ztratit a ve svém silném rozrušení třeba i zranit. Bylo by nelogické ponechat ji jejímu osudu a zároveň nechtěl do jejich vztahu, v tuto kritickou chvíli, nikoho třetího zatahovat, kdo by ji mohl ochránit. Včetně Spocka.

Zvedl se a vyrazil na chodbu.

Bylo rozhodnuto. Najde Amandu a postará se o její bezpečný návrat do kajuty. Beztak byl jediný, kdo věděl kde je, bez toho, aby ji skutečně musel hledat. Jeho kroky mířili k cíli se stejnou jistotou, jako kdyby se on sám rozhodl navštívit vyhlídkovou palubu. A tak ji také skutečně našel. Stála vedle repliky prastarého kormidla z pozemské lodi určené k plavbě po moři a vyhlížela ven na noční stranu planety. Toto místo se jí zalíbilo již při první návštěvě  _Enterprise_ , proto nebylo žádný div, že ji tu našel.

„Proč si za mnou chodil?“ zeptal se, aniž by se otočila.

Postoupil o několik kroků kupředu, ale zastavil se ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti. Její slova, pronesená bez toho, aby ho předtím spatřila, mu připomněla Amandu předtím, než ztratila paměť. Nemohla ho slyšet přicházet, na to se pohyboval příliš tiše, musela ho cítit a hlavně si to plně uvědomovat.

„Nemůžeš mě prostě nechat být?“ zeptal se polohlasně a svěsila unaveně hlavu. Prameny rozpuštěných vlasů jí přitom zakryli tvář a sluneční paprsky, vycházející z poza planety, je prozářili dodávajíce jim narudlý nádech.

Strnul v zádech. Její slova měla drtivý účinek, jedinou úlevou v pocitech, které s sebou přinášeli, bylo, že nebyla myšlena zcela vážně. Nebyl skutečně odmítnut celou její podstatou, jen tou racionální částí, která si nepamatovala. V tomto případě nemohl spoléhat na logiku, musel prostě jen doufat, že má ještě naději.

„Nechám, ashayam, pokud si to budeš skutečně přát. Tvůj život je a vždy byl pouze tvůj, jestli se rozhodneš mne v něm nemít, budu tvou volbu respektovat. Již nikdy se tě nepokusím dotknout, svou mysl uzavřu nejpevněji, jak dokáži a sám vyhledám léčitele, který tě navždy zbaví pouta se mnou,“ přešel až k ní a zastavil se po jejím boku, mírně k němu při tom obrátila hlavu, „Ale žádám tě… ne, já tě prosím, dovol mi nejdříve ti ukázat, co chceš odmítnout. Nech mě vstoupit do tvé mysli a ukázat ti vše způsobem, který překonává veškerá slova, jež bych mohl vyslovit.“

Pomalu se k němu obrátila čelem a vzhlédla. Vyčkával, počítaje dlouhé sekundy do jejího drobného přikývnutí. Ani vzdáleně se její souhlas nepodobal nadšení, se kterým dříve sama žádala o prolnutí jejích myslí, ale souhlas to byl. Kdyby zaváhal, vše by mohlo být ztraceno, stejně jako kdyby nedokázal potlačit vnitřní nadšení, které ho zachvátilo při pouhé myšlence, že opět pocítí mysl své ženy.

Jemně položil své prsty na její tvář v gestu, které dříve učinil tisíckrát, a vydal se po cestách téměř tak známých, jako byla jeho vlastní mysli a zároveň spletitých a chaotických a vždy přinášejících něco nového. V tuto chvíli to byla váhavost, obava a zvědavost znějící po horké vášnivosti, kterou mu dříve vždy tak ochotně zaplavila mysl, až s v té horkosti mohl utápět. Lidské city svou nestálosti tak nepodobné vulkánským. Naprosto fascinující a jím vždy tam vítané, jako i teď. Natáhl se po nich.

_Pojď…_

Nabídl jí svou mysli. Otevřel před ní vše, co v něm bylo a nechal to rozlinout do nekonečna. Pozvolna, nedovolujíc dychtivému proudu vlastní mysli narazit do hradby stojící v cestě plynulému toku jejich pouta. Vybízel její váhající zvědavost prozkoumat to, co jí mohl dát a po čem by jen mohla toužit.

_Vše co je mé, je i tvé… K'hat'n'dlawa... vnímej... chápej... milovaná._

Obezřetně mu vyšla vstříc po cestě, kterou pro ni připravil. Jeden drobný krok za druhým a s každým tím nepatrným a váhajícím zachvěním mysli mu byla blíž. Blíž a blíž ke skutečnému srdci vulkánu, horkém a tepajícím jenom pro ni. Svíral ho v rukách a nabízel jen jí, své dokonalé druhé polovině duše, nebýt, které by byla jeho vlastní mysl věznící ho jeskyní bez sebemenšího zdání světla. Ona byla tím světlem přinášejícím mu pokoj stejnou měrou jakou chaos dnem i nocí jitřícím jeho smysly.

To vše jí ukázal. Daroval jí to, tu nejsoukromější část sebe samého, nepopsatelnou žádným slovem jazyka, který by mohli znát. Snad jen samotným jazykem mysli. A ona to přijala, tak vřelé a absolutní, jaké to bylo. Cítil její překvapení, když porozuměla jak svým podvědomím, tak racionální myslí tomu, co jí ukazuje a dává pocítit. Vnímal její uspokojení, když se utvrdila ve svých nejniternějších tužbách, kde dychtila právě po tom, co jí dával. Jeho Amanda. Jeho milovaná, taková jakou ji znal, horlivě se utápějící v jeho mysli a zářící vlastním duševním svitem oslepujícím jeho logiku. Vzpomínky, o které přišla, se náhle jim obou jevily jako naprosto bezvýznamné, byli to jen obrazy věcí dávno minulých, čistě náhodně proudící kolem nich dvou uvězněných v pevném objetí. Chápala a přijímala, že nezáleží na ničem jiném, než na tom, co je spojuje.

Stěna se zbortila, prolomená proudy myslí jich obou, které se spojili v jedno. Propast se uzavřela, prozářena jejich společným svitem. Osamělost zmizela naplněna souzněním. Jen oni dva na dlouhé minuty prolnutý jeden v druhém, dokud si oba plně neuvědomili přítomnost toho druhého. Navždy.

Poté se pomalu, neochotně stáhl zpět, ale jen natolik, nakolik to bylo nezbytně nutné, aby oba opět prozřeli do reálného světa. Nepřestal se Amandy dotýkat svou myslí, tou částí, které je vždy poutala k sobě, ani nedal pryč svou ruku, jen změnil gesto, kterým se jí dotýkal. Přejel prsty po spánku, její tváři k bradě a dotkl se vlhkých měkkých rtů.

„Sareku… můj Sareku, nedokázal jsem… nechtěla jsem tě zraňovat…,“ její tichá naléhavá slova přerušila neschopnost mluvit, když se jí z očí vykutáleli velké slané slzy.

„Chápu, ashayam, chápu tvůj strach. Má bolest je minulost, když ty jsi zde se mnou,“ ujistil ji měkce, veškeré odcizení bylo naprosto zapomenuto, stalo se jen vzpomínkou a zaobírat se vzpomínkami nebylo logické. Logické bylo pouze kráčet kupředu, měnit to, co ještě změnit šlo a tvořit si svou budoucnost tak, aby byla co nejuspokojivější. Ať jedinec uvažoval o sto let vzdálení budoucnosti nebo o následujících hodinách.

„Už tě neopustím,“ slíbila šeptem, načež se k němu s veškerou lidskou dychtivostí přitiskl.

Její ruce se mu ovinuli kolem krku a chladné tělo se o něj opřelo. Měkká ňadra se mu přitiskl k hrudi, jak se Amanda postavila na špičky, aby k němu lépe dosáhla. Horké sexuální vzrušení smíšené s teplou něžnou láskou mu pohladilo mysl ale také tělo. Nemusela slovy ani svým výrazem říkat po čem touží, vnímal to a její potřebu sdílel z vlastní vůle. Sklouzl pohledem z její tváře na prudce se zvedající hrudník pod tenkou látkou halenky. Amandin dech byl rychlý, přerývaný a nádechy tak hluboké, až se zdálo, že knoflíky u hrdla a na ňadrech přestanou plnit svůj účel a nitě vázající je k látce prasknou. Lákající.

„Ne tady, má ženo. Naše kajuta účelu poslouží lépe,“ přerušil ten moment slovy a gestem, nikoliv však svou myslí, „Pojď.“

°°0°°

Horký vzduch jejich kajuty jí uhodil do tváře sotva vstoupila. Nechápal, jak ho kdy mohla považovat za nepříjemný, připomínal domov víc, než cokoliv na této lodi. Připomínal, také Sareka, kráčejícího těsně za ní. Byl jako vysoký temný cizinec, který ji všude následoval, téměř se jí dotýkal, a přesto necítila jeho ruce na svém těle. Téměř, dokud… ji skutečně silně neobjal kolem pasu. Dlouze vydechla a ulehčeně se do jeho náruče opřela. Bylo to místo, kam cítila, že patří celou svou duší, srdcem, myslí i tělem. Dokonale do něj zapadala. Nic nebylo lepší, než právě toto, vyjma okamžiků, kdy jejich mysli spojil v jediný silný proud. Tehdy se cítila naprosto celá.

„T'nam-tor min t'nash-veh ha'kiv,“ zašeptal do jejího ucha a jeho rty se o něj přitom zlehka otřeli.

Záchvěv projel jejím tělem soustřeďující se v žaludku a v dobře známém horku mezi stehny. Prudce vydechla. Tolik emocí, v jinak chladném vulkánském hlase, darovaných jenom jí bylo ve skutečnosti to nejvíc vzrušující, co kdy v životě slyšela nebo si jen troufla pomyslet.

„Sareku…,“ zašeptala a obrátila se mu vstříc.

Jejich pohledy se střetli. Hluboké oči, téměř černé jako noc, zářili vzrušeným svitem, přesně tím, o kterém její manžel mluvil, přestože jinak byla jeho tvář stejně klidná jako kdykoliv jindy. Zvedla ruku a zlehka se té kamenné tváře dotkla konečky prstů. Putovala jimi po ostré hraně čelisti vzhůru směrem ke spánkům. Sarek pod jejím dotekem přivřel oč a naklonil hlavu na stranu, jeho dech procházející mezi mírně pootevřenými rty téměř neznatelně přešel do povzdechu. Zkousla si ret, její vlastní dech se zrychlil. Pokračovala ve své průzkumné pouti až k uchu v démonické špičce klenoucímu se nahoru. Přejela po jeho hraně prsty, nahoru a dolů, vnímala jasně jeho tvar, strukturu i prudký záchvěv vzrušení, které to v Sarekovi vyvolalo.

„Ashayam…,“ vydechl hlubokým vzrušujícím hlasem a spod přivřených víček v jeho očích problesklo světlo. Srdce se jí z toho vzrušením rozbušilo až by ho jistě mohla cítit pod vlastní dlaní, kdyby si ji položila na prsa.

Milovala reakci, kterou v Sarekovi volal prostý vulkánský dotek prsty, ale daleko víc se ho toužila dotýkat zcela lidským způsobem. Uchopila ho pevně za přední díl jeho tuniky a přitáhl k sobě pro polibek. Horký, chutnající jako pouštní vzduch a ořechy. Oplatil jí to s jistotou dobře známého, avšak nejintenzivnější pocity stále proudily z jeho mysli, ne ze samotného prožívání doteku. Bylo to jako jiskření jejich myšlenek, které se při každém fyzickém doteku střetli v místě, kde se jejich kůže, rty nebo těla o sebe otřela.

Potácivě začala ustupovat dozadu někam směrem, kde za zástěnou tušila postel. Sarek ji podpíral, jistý ve svých krocích a vedoucí její nemotorné počínání, zatím co jeho ruce se jí naléhavě dobývala pod halenku. Velmi lidské a přesto ne. Když se konečně dostal pod látku na její kůži, bylo to vřelé na těle i v mysli. Překvapeně vydechla před vášnivostí, které jí prostupovala myšlenkami a zachvacovala její tělo v horkých vlnách.

Narazila zády do okraje zástěny, překvapena překážkou, která se jí postavila do cesty. Chtěla se odtáhnout a pokračovat k posteli, ale Sarek jí to nedovolil. Celým svým tělem ji pevně přitiskl ke dřevu. Opřela se hlavou a vzhlédla vzhůru. Díval se na ni divoce, roztouženě a horce, roztřáslo ji to po celém těle a tento pocit rozechvělosti byl ještě umocněn, jakmile se prsty dotkl její tváře. Stejně jako to předtím udělal ona, putoval konečky prstů po její čelisti k zapínání halenku. Zavřela oči. Už chápala proč to Sarekovi přinášelo tolik potěšení.

Knoflíčky u krku byly rozepnuty jeden po druhém, zatím co si k ní poklekl. Sotva by si v teplém vzduchu všimla, že přichází o své oblečení, kdyby se zároveň každého odhaleného kousku její kůže nedotkl Sarekovy konečky prstů a poté také rty. Byli dokonale systematický, políbil každý centimetr, jak pomalu postupoval níž. Odhalil její ňadra sevřená v nepříjemně tísnící podprsence, o jejíž látku se jí třely ztuhlé bradavky. Tiše zasténala, když se dotkl kůže právě nad krajkovým okrajem toho přebytečného kusu oblečení, a rukama mu zajela do vlasů, jak se ho gestem snažila přimět konečně ji omezující látka zbavit. Cítila, že přesně chápe, oč ho žádá, ale schválně její utrpění prodlužuje.

„Sareku…,“ vydechla netrpělivě.

Temný záblesk plný pobavení se zaleskl v jeho černých očí, jak k ní krátce vzhlédl, a potom konečně stáhl halenku zcela z jejího těla. Podprsenka následovala hned vzápětí. Vydechla nastalou úlevou, která byla vzápětí vystřídána bouřlivým vzrušením, když se Sarek přesunul ke zkoumání jejích nahých ňader. Bylo to téměř vědecké zaujetí, mučivě krásné. Každý ten dotek, tak horký na kůži jejího těla následující po břiše cestu, kterou vřelé vzrušení proudilo až do jejího klína. Sarek se však zastavil u lemu sukně a dál nepokračoval, jen jeho ruce sklouzli po jejích stehnech směrem vzhůru, ale ne pod látkou sukně. Mířil k jejím rukám, které sevřel ve svých a zvedl se.

Překvapeně zamrkala z náhlé ztráty horkých doteků na svém těle, ale pohled, jaký na ni Sarek upřel, jí vše dokonale vynahradil. Díval se na ni spod přivřených víček s absolutní oddaností, uchvácením její osobou tak úplným, že se v něm mohla docela ztratit. To co cítila, nebylo fyzické vzrušení, ona si právě připadala jako nejdůležitější osoba ve vesmíru a to přinášelo docela jiný druh uspokojení. Milovala Sareka, milovala ho celou svou duší a nechala by se jím odvést na pokraj vesmíru a spadnout přes jeho strmí okraj, kdyby ji o to požádal. Ale on chtěl jen, aby ho následovala k lůžku.

Několik malých kroků, než byla zlehka posazena na okraj. Vzhlédl vzhůru a toužebně klouzala pohledem po Sarekově těle pořád ještě nedobytně uvězněném v oblečení. Všechny ty složité překlady, spony, pravděpodobně spousta knoflíků a vrstev, ji frustrovali už od pohledu. Vztáhla k nim ruce a sevřela okraj vrchníku, kde byla první spona. Značně netrpělivě za ni zatahala, neměla ani zdání, jak se ta věc rozepíná a hlavně nechápal, proč nemá něco zcela normálního.

Její nešikovné počínání bylo odměněno jasně patrným pobavením, která k ní sklouzla od Sareka a ještě zesílila, když jemně sevřel její zápěstí a oddálil její ruce pryč od svého oblečení. Zamračila se a veškerou svou nespokojenost upřela přímo k němu v doufání, že pochopí, jak ji moc frustruje jeho chování. Jejich bezhlesná komunikace pokračovala jeho opět pobaveným pozvednutím obočí. Byl nesnesitelný a přitažlivý ve své zřejmé povýšenosti a zároveň něhy, se kterou se na ni díval, zatím co zručně rozepínal své oblečení a jeho jednotlivé vrstvy nechával spadnout na zem. Poněkud nevulkánsky nepořádné, ale o to víc přitažlivé, právě tou nepořádností a dramatičností se kterou odhalil svou nahotu, dokud nezůstal jen lehkých v kalhotách.

Zkousla si ret.

Stěží by se někdy mohla nabažit pohledu na jeho štíhlé tělo. V nejasném osvětlení místnosti doslova sošném, včetně světle zbarvené kůže s jemným nazelenalým nádechem v místech, kde se proplétali provazce žil, který dodával Sarekovi tu poslední tečku za jeho cizokrajným vzezřením. Slova, jako iluze nebo halucinace, se jí míhala hlavou společně s pocitem obluzenosti. Vztáhla po svém Vulkánci ruce a položila mu je na holou kůži kousek pod pasem, jen aby se ujistila, že je skutečně tady. Na dotek bylo Sarekovo tělo pevné, horoucí jako na slunci rozpálená skála, a překvapivě jemné.

Položil jí prsty na ruce, jen tak zlehka, skoro se jí nedotýkal, a pomalu jimi klouzal po jejích prstech přes zápěstí až na paže. Znovu byla překvapena silou, kterou toto gesto mělo. Jako kdyby Sarekovými prsty probíhalo chvění a spojovalo se s překotným tepem jejího srdce. Nedokázala se pohnout, jen slastně vydechla. Sklonil se nad ní. Pro člověka nepřirozeně, jako kdyby byl přitažlivým démonem ohýbajícím se nad ní v majetnickém a překvapivě také ochranitelském gestu. Jeho ruce doputovali k ramenům. Jedna zůstala přitištěna v místech, kde se Amandin krk stýkal s ramenem a druhé jí po hrdle sklouzla směrem vzhůru k bradě. Jemně jí pozvedl tvář k sobě, než se jeho prsty přesunuli na obličej.

S výdechem klesla na postel a pomalu se po ní posouvala do jejího středu. Jak to Sarek udělal, netušila, ale ať se ve své neobratnosti pohnula jakkoliv, dokázal stále udržet prsty na jejím těle. Klesla hlavou na postel a rozechvěle zasténala, když se jí konečky Sarekových prstů rozeběhli po celém těle. Dotýkali se jí, střídané horkými a suchými polibky a vřelým dechem hladícím její kůži. Prostupovaly skrz ni, zanechávaje jí na těle i mysli hluboké otevřené brázdy plné horkosti.

Objala ho kolem těla a přitáhla si ho k sobě. Tělo na tělo. Boky mu vyšla vstříc. Na stehnech ucítila jemnou strukturu látky jeho kalhot. Sklouzala mu rukama po zádech, napínajících se jí pod prsty silnými svaly, a zajala dlaněmi pod látku v zoufalé snaze mu je stáhnout z boků. Netrpělivá, se ho dotknout, cítit ho hluboko v sobě.

Vyslyšel její přání. Sukni jí snadno vyhrnul nahoru, odhalujíc svým dotekům a teplému vzduchu kajuty, její stehna, a potom se stejnou lehkostí stáhl i její kalhoty. Ochotně mu pomohl tím, že nadzdvihla své boky. Ten pocit volnosti byl ulehčující a vzrušující zároveň. S ještě větší netrpělivostí se mu začala dobývat po poslední kousek oblečení, co na sobě měl. Stáhla mu kalhoty z boků a odhalila jeho penis. Tvrdý, silný s exotickým zeleným nádechem, přímo lákající k pohlazení, které si také dopřála.

Sevřela ho v dlani a přejela po celé jeho délce. Na dotek pálil příjemným žárem ještě víc, než Sarekovo tělo, to, společně s dlouhým výdechem a zašustěním látky, jak Vulkánec sevřel v dlani pokrývku, na které leželi, ji vzrušeně rozechvělo. Chtěla zažít, jaké je cítit něco takového hluboko v klíně.

Jeho černé oči se zaleskli, když ji sevřel boky a přitáhl si je k sobě. V očekávání tiše zasténala a ochotně mu nabídla vše, co měla. Vnikl do ní pomalu, cítila každý jeho centimetr prostupující jí klínem do hloubky. Oddala se tomu pocitu s takovou intenzitou, že skoro nepostřehla Sarekovy prsty, které jí spočinuly na tváři, a i kdyby si jich všimla, ani v nejmenším by se nepokusila zabránit tomu, co přišlo. Vroucí vášeň se jí převalila přes mysl, jak jejich emoce a pocty vzájemně prolnuli. Nebylo to tak hluboké jako předtím, žádné skryté emoce a stovky útržků života, jen dech beroucí pocty, které společně sdíleli. Skoro stejně silně, jako cítila jeho horký penis pohybující se v jejím těla, vnímala také jeho pocity naplněné chladem její kůže. Cítila sebe, věděla o vlastní existenci a přesto cítila i Sareka, téměř se mohla vidět v odrazu jeho černých očí, do kterých pohlédla, jak se pod ním prohýbá ve slastných záchvěvech. Pozemšťanka v divokém objetí vášnivého vulkánského muže, taková vize se jí míhala hlavou a vzápětí získala podivně jasné kontury, jasnější, než její vlastní fantazie. Ona doslova byla tou ženou a skutečně si to užívala s veškerou záplavou pocitů toho, být opanována tajemným mimozemským mužem a jeho vášní. Ponořila se do té představy celou svou osobou, užívajíc si jak její imaginaci, tak reálné pocity proudící jejím tělem. Uspokojivé nejen na fyzické úrovni, kdy cítila každý dokonalý pohyb penisu ve svém těle, ale i na niterné mentální, které si doposud při milování nebyla nikdy vědoma. Bouřící, ničící její pojem o čase nebo o tom, co se přesně děje, jako kdyby realita začala ztrácet své kontury a rozmývala se do jednotného proudu jejich společné vášně, která stoupala vzhůru a nakonec vybuchla v oslepující záři, která se odrážela na černém podkladu Sarekových očí.

Zamrkala, jak rozháněla jiskřící světla před svým zrakem. Dozajista prožila úžasný orgasmus, cítila jeho doznívání v malátnosti těla a uvolňujících se svalech, ale nebyla si momentálně schopna uvědomit, kde se přesně nachází. Bylo to teplé a hladké na dotek a zvedalo se to. Znovu mírně překvapeně zamrkala. Ležela na Sarekově hrudi, jenže absolutně netušila, jak se tam dostala. Nejspíš nebylo vůbec třeba to řešit, naopak se jí vyloženě příčilo o tom přemýšlet, prostě se jen přivinula blíž, objala ho rukama kolem, těla jak jen to bylo možné a našla si nejpohodlnější místo ke složení hlavy. Poslouchala jeho pomalý, pravidelný dech, jak se mu vzduch dostával do plic, dlouho v nich zůstal a zase je pozvolna upustil. Bylo to tak nepodobné jejímu překotnému dýchání, ale uklidňující. Stejně jako jistota, kterou jí jeho hruď poskytovala. Pevný bod, díky kterému bylo všechno jasné.

„Nejsem těžká?“ zamumlala, slyšela při to, jak je jí hlas mírně ochraptělí, i když přesně netušila od čeho.

„Nikoliv.“  
„Dobře,“ zamručela, „Hodlám tu zůstat navždy, abys věděl.“  
„To mi zní jako velmi uspokojivá představa,“ podotkl, pobavení cítila z jeho hlasu stejně jako z doteku jeho prstů, které se jí právě konečky přitiskli na spánek a pomalu po něm začali kroužit.

„Hmm.“

Zcela zavřela oči. Jeho dotek byl uklidňující, ba až uspávající a velice příjemný. Nehodlala sice hned usnout, ale hodlala si jeho blízkost ještě hodně dlouho užívat, pokud možno skutečně navždy.

°°0°°

Zajímalo by ho, jak si Sarek vede. Spíš by se dalo říct, že zvědavostí přímo umíral, když si vzpomněl na jejich dlouhý noční rozhovor, během kterého plánovali rozsáhlou strategii na okouzlení paní Amandy. Celé to bylo vtipné, vlastně se nejednou s Kostrou téměř začali smát, ale zároveň to bylo, jak si později uvědomil, neuvěřitelně poučné. Spock k němu nikdy nebyl, co se týkalo vulkánské kultury, tak otevřený, jako Sarek toho večera, a proto Kirk do teď plně nechápal, jak zásadní roli hraje ve vulkánské kultuře telepatie.

Do té doby vnímal jako vrchol vulkánské telepatie splynutí myslí, něco, co osobně viděl jako dveře otvírající se nebo zavírající podle toho, jak se Vulkánec rozhodl, ale Sarek mu i McCoyovi vysvětlil, jak zcestný je to názor. Telepatie nešla jen tak vypnout a i když Vulkánci potřebovali fyzický kontakt k iniciování splynutí myslí, stále cítili přítomnost všech bytostí kolem. Jejich emoce a myšlenky. To proto si tolik vážili soukromí a také proto se mezi těmi, kteří spolu sdíleli rodinný, milenecký nebo přátelský vztah, vytvářelo mentální pouto. Něco jako zvyknutí si na duševní vlny druhého člověka a jejich vzájemné propletení, přesně tak to Sarek nazval. V tu chvíli ho napadlo se zeptat, jestli by mohl být takový vztah i mezi ním a Spockem, ale pak svou myšlenku zase spolkl. Bylo by naivně troufalé si něco takového myslet a hloupé to před Sarekem vyslovit nahlas, ostatně ještě hloupější by to bylo před Spockem. Byli přátelé, ti nejlepší a Kirk osobně neznal jiného člověka v celém vesmíru, kterému by důvěřoval tolik, jako Spockovi ani nikoho s kým by si tak vnitřně rozuměl, i když bylo občas obtížné se vyznat v jeho nepsaných vulkánských pravidlech, podle kterých se řídil, ale zacházet tak daleko bylo… nesmyslné a dětinské. Znali se příliš krátce a povrchně, ze Spockova úhlu pohledu určitě, vždyť už jen když zvážil, kolika let se Vulkánci dožívají; co proti tomu bylo necelých pět let? I kdyby byli společně vysláni na další pětiletou misi, bylo by těch deset let jen krátkou epizodou ve Spockově dvousetletém životě.

Jenže ani tak mu ta myšlenka nedávala spát. Doslova, proto se také právě procházel po kajutě a snažil se unavit před tím, než se vůbec pokusí jít si lehnout. Měl by se konečně pořádně vyspat, od nehody Spockovi matky se mu to nepodařilo, ale jak vidno dnešek tím vytouženým dnem nejspíš nebude. Vzdal to a uchýlil se k řešení, které předtím zvolil i Sarek a to jít se někam projít, až na to, že nehodlal bloudit po chodbách zcela bezcílně. Plánoval se zastavit za Spockem, o kterém věděl, že bude touhle dobou ve vědecké laboratoři pracovat na údajích skenerů, aby mohl zkalibrovat lodní phasery, a nejspíš ho donutit jít se taky trochu vyspat. Byl si jist, i když netušil proč, že když donutí spát jeho, sám daleko lépe usne. Asi by se měl méně starat o blaho své posádky a víc také o to svoje, Kostra by mu takové počínání v tuhle chvíli určitě schválil… hned po tom, co by si racionálně obhájil, proč sám nemusí jít spát.

Jeho kroky ho dovedli do laboratoře, kde samozřejmě Spocka našel skloněného nad obrazovkou počítače. Trochu si nad tím pohledem povzdechl. Tolik usilovné práce a stresu doléhalo i na vulkánce a Kirkova snaha ho alespoň donutit trávit čas s matkou byla celkem marná. Ponořil se do úkolu s vervou, s jakou řešil problémy, když někomu šlo bezprostředně o život nebo byla loď ohrožena. Dokázal to velmi dobře pochopit.

„Spocku…,“ přiblížil se k němu a opřel se o konzolu, „Něco mi napovídalo, že vás tu najdu.“  
„Dobrá večer, kapitáne,“ pozdravil Spock a, když už mu Kirk pohybem ruky zabránil se zvednout, alespoň narovnal záda, jako kdyby byl v pozoru, „Napovídalo, kapitáne? Sám jsem vás informovala, že budu ve své práci pokračovat tady.“  
„To byl jen slovní obrat, Spocku,“ odpověděl, natáhl ruku, aby ho poplácal, ale pak se zarazil. Už dřív se to snažil minimalizovat, i když to v tuto dobu bylo obtížné, po rozhovoru se Sarekem se rozhodl veškerý fyzický kontakt raději ještě víc omezit. Až doposud si nedovedl představit, jak moc velké nepohodlí tím může Spockovi způsobit a to nechtěl.

Mírně pozvednuté obočí mu dalo znát, že si Vulkánec všiml jeho neurčitého pohybu, takže ho dokončil tím, že mávl k obrazovce.

„Jak to jde?“

„Velmi dobře. Podle mých prozatímních výpočtů bude třeba udělat menší kalibraci lodních phaserů než jsem původně předpokládal. To by mohlo zkrátit dobu potřebnou k přípravě o pět hodin, díky čemuž bychom již zítra v jedenáct nula nula lodního času mohli zahájit první fázi probuzení planetárních počítače. S vaším svolením, kapitáne,“ dodal a složil ruce do stříšky.

Bezděky k sepnutým prstem sklouzl pohledem. Když byl Spocku skutečně ve stresu nebo unavený, chvěli se. Nejspíš si toho ani sám Vulkánec nevšiml, nebo pokud ano záměrně to ignoroval, ale Kirk tomu vždy věnoval mnoho pozornosti. Někdy, v těch nejkritičtějších okamžicích, kdy byl dokonce svědkem kolísání Spockova sebeovládání, měl jistou špatně ovládnutelnou potřebu ty chvějící se ruce sevřít pevně ve svých.

Tentokrát se nechvěli, byli klidné.

„Máte ho, a když při té příležitosti trefíte i Sora nebudu se zlobit. Bylo by to snazší, než muset neustále obhajovat oč se snažíme a že by to mohlo být pozitivní i pro něj,“ v duchu si povzdechl, když si vzpomněl na andoriana, kterému se marně snažil vnutit, představu, že jejich plán není ani trochu šílený, „Spíte vůbec, Spocku?“ obrátil téma tam, kam ho skutečně zajímalo.

„Od matčiny nehody jsem spal šest a půl hodiny,“ informoval ho, jako kdyby to bylo dost.

„To jsou méně jak dvě hodiny na noc,“ zamračil se.

„Ve skutečnosti je to...“  
„Dvě hodiny na noc, takové číslo mi stačí,“ přerušili dřív, než stačil vypočíst kolik je to přesně ideálně na minuty, „Vím, že zním jako Kostra, ale musíte si odpočinout. Nenuťte mě dát vám odpočinek rozkazem a nechte mě, vás doprovodit do kajuty.“

„Kapitáne, já si opravdu nepotřebuji odpočinout. Necítím se ani trochu unavený,“ nedal se Spock jen tak vyhnat od práce, ale jeho ton nezněl chladně a tvář neměl vytesanou z kamene, spíše byl uvolnění. Stejně jako minule u Jima v kajutě, kde mu povídal o svém dětství, a stejně tak, jako tehdy, ani tentokrát mu to zrovna na jistotě nepřidávalo. Miloval nebezpečí, poznávání nových věcí, ale i ve svém životě požadoval alespoň základní jistoty a Spock, jeho vulkánské chování, mezi ně patřilo. Díval se mu do očí a usilovně se snažil zjistit, co přesně se změnilo nebo mění, zatím co se dívá jinam. Bylo to podivné, nikdy nespojoval splynutí myslí s ničím skutečně příjemným, bral to jako skutečnost, která byla, ale teď by za něj dal cokoliv, jen aby zjistil, co se Spockovi honí hlavou.

Vulkánské obočí prudce vystřelilo vzhůru ve výrazu překvapení. Skoro se zdálo, že mu Spock právě přečetl ty bláhové myšlenky o splynutí, což ho stejnou měrou překvapilo, jako zaujalo.

Uhnul před ním pohledem i myšlenkami.

„Udělejte mi to k vůli, Spocku. Dokud nebudete v posteli, neusnu,“ pronesl a okamžitě se kousl do jazyka. Znělo to neskutečně dvojsmyslně, jen doufal, že si toho Vulkánec nevšimne, a sám se v duchu fackoval. Ani jako náctiletý kluk pokoušející se poprvé upoutat pozornost objektu svého zájmu, nevypouštěl z pusy tak okatě dvojsmyslné věty.

„Potom mi nezbývá nic jiného, než souhlasit,“ odvětil poklidně, jako kdyby si žádného dvojsmyslu nevšiml – možná skutečně ne, kdo to mohl vědět? - a vstal, „Kapitáne…,“ dodal s pozvednutým obočím a pokynul ke dveřím.

Vyrazil ke dveřím jako první. Spock se k němu, jako obvykle, mlčky připojil a s rukama za zády mu kráčel po boku. Dokonale klidný a tichý, jako kočka, která jde vedle vás. Elegantní, vzbuzující v člověku touhu se k ní sklonit a pohladit ji, ale přesto nedotknutelná, protože když se ji pohladit pokusíte, zlostně na vás zavrčí a poškrábe vám ruku. Pravda, Spock by jistě na nikoho nevrčel, ale… Pohlédl stranou. Vlastně nevypadal vůbec nepřístupně a uzavřeně, kočičí byl, ale ne vulkánský, dokonce se k Jimovi obrátil a mírně pozvedl obočí. Byl rád, že už byli u Spockovy kajuty, protože opravdu nevěděl, co by tentokrát měl na dobře známé gesto odpovědět.

„Dobrou noc, kapitáne,“ řekl Spock jako první, zdvořile se při tom trochu uklonil.  
„Dobrou noc… Spocku,“ odpověděl na to, potlačujíc nutkavou potřebu se hned obrátit a odejít odsud. Toto byl nejspíš ten nejtrapnější okamžik mezi nimi, který kdy zažil a to dokonce počítal jejich seznámení, když Spock zpochybnil jeho hned první závažný rozkaz a dokonce mu vyhrožoval podáním negativní zprávy na velení Hvězdné flotily. Vysvětlovat mu své důvody a žádat ho o schovívavost bylo proti těmto ani ne pěti minutám naprostá maličkost.

Vydechl a nadechl se, byl tu dost dlouho, aby to bylo bráno jako dostatečná zdvořilost, proto se obrátil a udělal dva kroky směrem pryč a v tu chvíli ho zastavil Spockův hluboký osobně znějící hlas.

„Jime.“

Obrátil se na podpatku a vůbec to nevyznělo náhle dychtivě, on totiž po ničem nedychtil, jen se cítil trapně. Možná přeci jen něco chtěl, jen přesně netušil, co a proto se cítil trapně.  
„Napadlo mne, pokud ti to nebude znít příliš směle, že bychom mohli zajít společně na jídlo, až tato krize pomine. Souhlasil bys?“ navrhl zlehka, ruce složené za zády.

Jídlo se Spockem nemohl odmítnout, ani teď. Sedět s ním pozdě na večer, když už bylo v jídelně jen pár lidí, a povídat si zatím co jedli bylo přesně to, co mu leckterý večer scházelo. Když se k nim přidal i McCoy, dostalo to ještě nové nuance, ale nebývalo to to samé. Kostra byl prostě hlučnější, než oni dva když byli spolu sami, vlastně všichni pak byli hluční, vzájemně se popichovali a dělali vtípky na cizí účet. Se Spockem byl klid.

Usmál se a přikývl, už je ta představa společného jídla ho zbavila rozpaků.

„Určitě, ale Kostru vynecháme. Jen my dva,“ naznačil rukou mezi nimi, „Dobou noc, Spocku.“

O poznání lehčím krokem, než kterým kráčel sem, se vrátil k výtahu. Stiskl tlačítko. Večeře, ano, to bylo to, co oba potřebovali, stejně jako paní Amanda a Sarek… i když samozřejmě jinak. Obrátil se přes rameno a pohlédl na ohyb chodby, za kterým byla Spockova kajuta. Mírně zamračený výraz mu přeběhl přes tvář, načež potřásl hlavou a všechny myšlenky pro dnešek vytřepal ze své hlavy. Přesně jak předpokládal, jakmile uložil Spocka, začalo se mu samotnému chtít spát a dotírající zívnutí hrozilo vylámat mu v neslušném gestu čelist.

Musel si jí konečně lehnout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V'shar je vulkánská tajná služba. Pokud se nějakého Vulkánce zeptáte, řekne vám, že nic takového neexistuje, což je oficiální stanovisko vulkánské vlády. Podle knižního kánonu má Spockova rodina s V'shar často něco společného, například T'Pring je její členkou, nějaký Spockův předek nebo příbuzný. Neviděla bych to jako nereálnou možnost.  
> Viola rupestris je latinský název pro fialku/violku písečnou. Malá květina s modrofialovými jednoduchými květy.  
> ozh'esta je vulkánský výraz pro jejich ekvivalent polibku/intimního doteku pomocí prstů.  
> Jo a Jimovi tu jeho debilutu nemějte za zlé, už ho svádělo kdeco, ale Vulkánec ještě ne. :-D A také si uvědomte, že jsou vulkánské praktiky svádění poněkud kontroverzní; dlouho nedělají nic, zatím co přemýšlí, jestli by jejich nabídka vůbec byla vhodná, a pak vás požádají rovnou o sňatek. :-D
> 
> Slovník:  
> K'hat'n'dlawa - Druhá polovina mé duše a srdce.  
> T'nam-tor min t'nash-veh ha'kiv - Jsi světlem mého života.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorův rozhořčení hlas se linul z komunikačního kanálu v nepřetržitém toku. Ignoroval ho, jen tu a tak vypustil z úst některou z naučených zdvořilých a smířlivých frází, veškerá jeho skutečná pozornost byla upoutána ke Spockovi. Vulkánec se skláněl nad svými přístroji a dokončoval poslední kalibrace před výstřelem. Pracoval systematicky, mlčky, bez toho, aby vůbec dal znát, že ho rozčilený andorian nějak zaujal a vypadal tak… prostě perfektně.

V duchu tiše zaúpěl. Sice se mu podařilo v noci velmi dobře usnout a probudil se odpočatý a naladěnější než předtím, hlavně s vidinou nových informací, které by mohli pomoci paní Amandě, jenže pak narazil na Spocka. Nebylo to nic výjimečného, prostě jen vyšel z turbovýtahu na můstek a Spock už tam, jako ostatně většinou, když měli společnou službu, byl a dělal svou práci. U Jimovy konzole na křesle, ohnutý, takže jeho zadek čněl do prostoru přímo proti dveřím výtahu. Nechtěl se na něj podívat – proč by to také dělal? - ale copak to šlo, když se prostě musel dívat kupředu, jinak by zakopl? Nejspíš se kupředu dívat neměl, měl zabočit doprava a párkrát praštit hlavou do dveří výtahu. Vlastně se mu to začalo jevit jako dobrá možnost i teď, protože už ho beztak ta hlava začínala bolet.

„Můžeme začít, kapitáne,“ ozval se Spock až nebezpečně blízko, neboť stál po Jimově boku.

Překvapeně se odtáhl, ani si nevšiml, kdy se tu Vulkánec jen tak zhmotnil z prostoru. Alespoň ho to, bohužel, dostalo z mírného transu, do kterého upadl.

„… mohlo by to podporovat názor, že Andoriané nejsou dostatečně schopni věnovat se vědeckým disciplínám. Copak už to o nás Vulkánci neřekl nejméně tisíckrát? Jestli ty památky zničíte, budu se dovolávat vaší odpovědnosti, aby hanba nenapadla na můj národ,“ hlučel Soro, naštěstí jen přes audio, protože celý výzkumná skupina na planetě se musela přesunout i se svým vybavením mimo věž, takže měl doktor u sebe jenom příruční komunikátor.

„Ujišťuji vás, že se odpovědnosti nebudu vyhýbat,“ řekl zcela vážným hlasem, načež udělal na Uhuru gesto, kterým jí naznačoval, aby komunikaci konečně ukončila.

„Doktore Soro, musíme kanál uzavřít, jinak by nám výboj mohl zničit anténu. Ozveme se hned, jak se rušení z výstřelu rozptýlí.  _Enterprise_  konec,“ vložila se do toho Uhura zkušeně a ukončila spojení dřív, než se andorian stačil rozhoupat k dalšímu proslovu. Pohled směrem vzhůru jasně naznačoval, co si o něm myslí.

„Anténě lodi nehrozí žádné nebezpečí a rušení bude jenom minimální,“ podotkl Spock.

„Ano, ale mým uším už nebezpečí hrozilo,“ konstatoval polohlasně, beztak to všichni kolem slyšeli.  
„Ještě jsem se se Sorem osobně nesetkal, teď začínám mít dojem, že si to asi nechám ujít,“ ozval se za ním McCoyův hlas.

Obrátil se po něm a tázavě pozvedl obočí. Doktor tu neměl co dělat, lépe řečeno, mohl být kdekoliv se mu zlíbilo, ale přímo pozván nebyl.

„I já se občas zajímám o něco vědeckého. Když se to týká medicíny nebo mého pacienta, zvláště tak váženého, jako je paní Amanda. A navíc to byl prakticky vzato můj nápad, tak to chci vidět na vlastní oči,“ odpověděl mu Kostra na nevyřčenou otázku a kývl k obrazovce.

„Nebude to nikterak poutavé představení, doktor,“ upozornil ho Spock.

„To si posoudím sám… a určitě to bude lepší než ta druhá možnost,“ zamručel, když se opíral o Jimovo křeslo.  
„Druhá možnost?“ zeptal se zaujatě, netušíc o čem to Kostra mluví.

„Nic zajímavého,“ mávl doktor ledabyle rukou, „Všichni diváci už jsou na místě, můžete vytáhnout oponu, Spocku.“

Kostrův rozkaz vydaný s absolutní ležérností vládce nejméně jedné planety, ne-li celého galaktického impéria, ho donutil ke skrytému úsměvu. Ten otevřený si pro tento okamžik nemohl dovolit, přeci jen pracovali na závažném úkolu, ale nechal ho na svou tvář proniknout, když se obrátil ke Spockovu a spatřil jeho typicky pozvedlé obočí. Pobavení na něm bylo zřetelně vidět a to bylo dobře, nechmuřil se kvůli své matce, což Jima těšilo. Vlastním pokýváním dal Spockovi signál, že se s doktorovým rozkazem ztotožňuje, a obrátil pohled k obrazovce.

Vulkánec převzal konzoli v dolní části můstku. V krátkých hlášeních oznamoval, co právě dělá, a pak následoval jeden krátký a absolutně nezajímavý výstřel na povrch planety po kterém přišli ještě další tři. Do poutavosti to tedy mělo skutečně daleko, vlastně to vypadalo přesně jako to, čím to skutečně bylo; resuscitace pacienta. Navenek nikterak zajímavá, ale reakce, která přišla, poté vyvolala úlevný povzdech u všech. Stalo se to i tentokrát, už jen z toho důvodu, že se věže nezačali bortit ani se k tomu snad nechystali. Naopak, začínali ožívat. I z orbity a při tomto rozlišení bylo dobře patrné, jak džungle, které je z části pokryla, odumírá a začíná odpadávat ve velkých kusech. Naštěstí musel být vědecký tým s výsadkem kilometr od věže, jinak by je výstřel zasáhl, takže jim teď nehrozilo nebezpečí v podobě opadávající zeleně.

Tázavě se podíval na vulkánce, ten okamžitě vstal a přešel ke svému stanovišti.

„Zajímavé,“ zhodnotil Spock nahlížející do skeneru, „Jádro počítače pracuje na šedesát tři procent a tato hodnota stoupá. Zdá se, že společně s jeho probuzením, se aktivovalo tenké silové polem kolem povrchu všech tří věží. Je úrovně dva, hubí rostliny, drobné živočichy, hmyz a ptáka, pro výsadek a vědce neškodný, nicméně má velmi dobré ochranné a čistící vlastnosti pokud jde o kontakt s vegetací,“ zhodnotil s patrným vědeckým zaujetím v hlase, odstoupil od své konzole, „Až se hodnoty počítače ustálí, vrátím se na planetu a budu pokračovat ve výzkumu osobně. Veškerá přeložená data vám pak pošlu, doktore. Pokud se počítačové jádro nezačne díky stáří hroutit, měla by naše práce spět ke zdárnému konci.“  
„Nezdolný optimismus, Spocku?“ zeptal se s jemným úsměvem, vlastně to bylo dobře, že se vyjadřoval zrovna takto.

„Nikoliv, pane. Pouze jsem myslel, že by to mohlo být pro doktora pochopitelnější, než čísla,“ odvětil Spock s typickým klidem a pozvedl obočí směrem ke Kostrovy.

„Mám sto chutí vás nechat pomoct mi hledat Amandu,“ zabručel McCoy.  
„Má matka se ztratila?“ přešel Vulkánec k vážnému tonu.

Jim se narovnal v křesle a zamračil se. Doktorova ležérnost, s jakou se opíral o okraj kapitánského křesla, vůbec nekorespondovala s vážností významu jeho slov. Paní Amanda, že se ztratila? To přeci nemohl brát Kostra na lehkou váhu.

„Ne tak docela,“ odpověděl doktor neurčitě, „Měla se mi dnes, není to ani hodina, hlásit na ošetřovně, ale nepřišla. Na volání neodpovídala, v jídelně ani v kajutě nebyla...“  
„Takže je dočista pryč. Nechám po ní vyhlásit pátrání, snad bude jenom na některé z pozorovacích palub nebo rekreačních místností,“ řekl a už se natáhl po tlačítku na svém panelu, jenže Kostra plynule pokračoval, jako kdyby ho nepřerušil.

„Tak jsem se také podíval na pozorovací paluby a do rekreačních místností, než mě napadlo, že jsem měl nejdřív jednoduše zazvonit u sousedů, jako to udělá každý správný otec, když se mu ztratí dítě,“ navázal doktor a významně se na ně na oba podíval, „Jenže u sousedů mají zhasnuto a nezvedají komunikátor. A já se k nim sám dobývat nepůjdu.“

Sundal prst z tlačítka. Přesně chápal, co tím Kostra naznačuje a široký úsměv se mu usadil na tváři. Byl trochu vítězoslavný, přeci jen to byli jeho velkolepé plány, které zase svedli Sareka s paní Amandou dohromady. A také ho to prostě těšilo, jeho pevné jistoty se opět postavili na vlastní nohy. Po dnešním zmateném příchodu na můstek to bylo příjemné.

„Přeci jen, velvyslanec Sarek je pořád velvyslanec, nechci způsobit diplomatický konflikt. Ty v tom umíš lépe chodit, Jime,“ dodal dobře se bavící McCoy.

„Nenapadlo mě, že se budeš ve svém věku ještě stydět,“ řekl, stěží potlačujících smích.  
„Jsem jižanský gentleman, mám v genech být nesmělí.“ Zablýskl doktor pobaveně očima.  
„Opravdu ji nutně potřebuješ vyšetřit zrovna teď? Zdála se mi v pořádku, když jsem ji naposledy viděl, pár hodin by to ještě mohlo počkat,“ navrhl kompromisní řešení, aby nemusel on ani doktor chodit a Sareka s jeho ženou vyrušovat.

„Ne, nemusím, ale raději bych to udělal. Rozpad buněčných stěn přístroje zachytí daleko dřív, než jsou na pacientovi patrné změny, a v té době se to dá ještě zpomalit nebo zastavit. Jakmile už jsou viditelné symptomy, je to neléčitelné,“ znatelně zvážněl, když to říkal.

„Potom vaše otálení zde na můstku není logické, doktora. Jestliže je má matka na návštěvě u velvyslance Sareka, jistě oba shledají váš důvod vyrušení za dostatečně pádný a nedočkáte se negativní odezvy,“ zkonstatoval Spock a složil si ruce za záda. Jeho postoj i výraz tváře jevil známky značné nepřístupnosti hraničící s prkenností.

Jim si v duchu vynadal za všechny řeči, co s Kostrou vedl i za ty úsměvy. Ani jemu samotnému by nebylo příjemné, kdyby někdo mluvil o vztahu a zvláště sexu v souvislosti s jeho rodiči, co teprve Spockovi. Nebyl stejným způsobem ochotný mluvit o prakticky cizích členech posádky a většinou měl podobně strnulý výraz i při poslouchání hodně starých historek o lidech, které ani neznal.

„Kostro…,“ nadhodil, ale byl tak trochu ignorován. McCoy si prostě neuměl pomoci a Spocka nepopichovat někdy až za hranici.  
„Někdo by vás měl konečně poučit o včeličkách, Spocku,“ ušklíbl se Kostra.

„Netušil jsem, že se věnujete včelařství, doktore,“ odvětil Vulkánec natolik bezbarvě, že, ač to byla velmi dobrá odezva na doktorovu provokaci, ze které by se dalo ještě mnohé vytěžit, donutilo to McCoye ztichnout, „Mám odvést matku na ošetřovnu?“ obrátil se s dotazem na Jima.

„Ne, já se o to s doktorem postarám,“ ubezpečil ho s mírným zakroucením hlavou a zvedl se, „Vy tu zůstaňte a pokračujte v práci.“

Mírné kývnutí mu bylo odpovědí, potom už se Spock konečně přesunul na své místo. Vyprovodil ho pohledem, než se obrátil k poněkud zaraženému McCoyovi a pokynul mu hlavou k turbovýtahu. Okamžik na to, už byli uvnitř. V tu chvíli se nadechl k výtce, která ho celou dobu pálila na jazyku, jenže Kostra ho předběhl.

„Vím, přehnal jsem to,“ zamručel McCoy a zamračil se při tom jako tisíc čertů, „Potom se pokusím Spockovi omluvit, pokud nebude předstírat, že vůbec neví, o čem mluvím a... Sakra! Co se to s ním v poslední době děje?“ vypálil otázku, která donutila Jima malinko překvapeně zamrkat, protože přesně definovala i jeho pocity z posledních pár dnů.  
„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se nazpět.

„Myslel jsem, že to souvisí s návštěvou jeho rodičů… potom se ještě Amandě stala ta nehoda, jenže pak mi došlo, že to tím nebude. Ani jedním z toho, protože se choval divně už předtím, tak poslední tři měsíce,“ začal rozprávět Kostra, zatím co se před nimi otevřeli dveře turbovýtahu a vypustili je na chodbu, „Nemohl bych říct nic konkrétního, prostě z něj mám divný pocit jako kdyby byl ještě uzavřenější než obvykle, i když se chová vlastně pořád stejně a to mě, připouštím, dost dráždí a já si pak nemůžu pomoct a chovám se jako osel,“ zhodnotil pro sebe s typickou sebekritikou, mnoho lidí to přes občasné Kostrovy popudlivé výbuchy nevnímalo, ale k sobě samému uměl být stejně přísný jako k ostatním a také stejně uštěpačný, „Napadlo mě, jestli v něm nejsou nějaké ty vulkánské telepatické techtle mechtle, jak se zmiňoval Sarek. Řekni mi, že jsem blázen, ale co když jsme si na sebe se Spockem tak nějak… zvykli? Na celé lodi není nikdo jiný, kromě tebe, s kým bych trávil víc otravných minut vlastního volného času a zatraceně dost jsme toho spolu prožili. Zbláznil jsem se nebo ne?“  
Nadechl se k odpovědi, ve které by popsal naprosto totožný pocity, které měl v poslední době i on, jenže… asi by těžko mohl přidat zmínku o svém sexuálním zájmu o Spocka, který se mu neuvěřitelně otravně vkrádal neustále na mysli. A také ho zároveň s tím potrápila myšlenka, jestli to 'zvyknutí' nevnímá Kostra stejně, po čemž následovalo bodnutí žárlivost, okamžitě překryté zlostí sám na sebe. Naneštěstí došli ke kajutě, kterou sdílel Sarek s paní Amandou, takže zvonek stiskl s větší razancí, než plánoval.

„Já nevím, Kostro, a nemyslím si, že by teď byl čas nad něčím takovým přemýšlet. Vím, je jasné, že se kolem neděje nic, co by ti skutečně připomínalo kritickou situaci, na které jsi zvyklý, ale pořád v takové kritické situaci jsme. Soustřeď se raději na paní Amandu.“  
„Rozkaz, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mu Kostra ledově chladným hlase, kterým by si nezadal ani s tím nejnepříjemnějším vulkáncem, a odvrátil pohled ke dveřím kajuty, před kterými stáli.

Nutkavá potřeba začít tlouct hlavou o zeď se vrátila. Teď, jak se zdálo, ještě pořádně naštval McCoye.

°°0°°

Pomalu klouzal prsty po Amandiných zádech. Jejich souznění bylo opět plně obnoveno a také velmi intenzivně vzájemně dokázáno vulkánským i lidským způsobem, a proto si mohl dovolit tento fascinující dotek. Od prvního společného okamžiku si oblíbil dotek Amandiny kůže pokryté drobnými, téměř nepatrnými chloupky, které měla, vyjma několika mála míst jako spodní strana zápěstí, na celém těle. Pouhým okem velmi špatně postřehnutelné, ale pod citlivými vulkánskými konečky prstů jasně zřetelné. Tím se její kůže od té vulkánské velmi lišila a to ho, i po tolika letech, stále uvádělo do rozpoložení, které by rozhodně nazval bytostným zaujetím. Zvláště pak jeho pozornost poutalo ochlupení na její stydké kosti. Bezděčně, ač na něj neměl dobrý výhled, si vzpomněl na první možnost, kdy se mohl tamními chloupky probírat. Ve vulkánské kultuře nebylo zvykem dotýkat se partnera v intimních partiích mimo čas bezprostředně před a po samotném styku. Daleko více, k překvapení jistě mnohých příslušníků různých ras, provozovali to, čemu lidé říkali mazlení. Vzájemné nekonečné dotýkání se rukama těla druhého bez skutečného úmyslu se s ním sexuálně spojit, prostě jen vychutnávání vzájemného doteku myslí a sdílení sexuální i emocionální blízkosti. Samozřejmě to mohlo velmi snadno přejít ke styku, ale nebylo to hlavní účel, tak jako tomu bylo většinou u lidí.

Pozemšťané si všeobecně libovali v různých druzích sexuálně motivovaných doteků, jež nebyly na Vulkánu obvykle a které mu poskytovali nekonečné množství možností k prozkoumání částí těla jeho ženy, které by, nebýt Amanda člověk, jinak nedostal. Připouštěl, že záliba, kterou v tom získal, je rozhodně vliv Amandiny mysli na tu jeho, ale nebylo to něco, co by se mu zdálo jako rušivé nebo skutečně nepřirozené, pouze to povzbuzovalo zapadlé touhy a instinkty. Dokud zůstaly omezeny pouze na jejich ložnici, měli svůj vhodný čas a zbytečně nerušili jeho mysli, pokud to bylo nežádoucí, nebyl důvod je potlačovat, když zároveň přinášeli Amandě potěšení. Mezi jeho kulturou a potřebami a kulturou a potřebami jeho ženy musel existovat neutrální bod, na kterém se shodli, jinak by to nefungovalo, a oni ten bod nalezli a spočinuli v jeho uklidňující stálosti.

Ale ještě předtím, než ho nastolili, ho některé Amandiny návrhy občas překvapili a právě možnost, dotýkat se té fascinující části její anatomie, byla jedna z nich. Svolila tehdy s lehkostí, a když se poprvé vydal na průzkum, samozřejmě s veškerou opatrností, smála se tak hlasitě, až z toho dostala škytavku. Ano, Amanda, vážená žena Sareka slavného vulkánského velvyslance, byla lechtivá.

„Ty už máš zase nemravné myšlenky,“ zamumlala Amanda do polštáře, ve kterém měla zabořenou hlavu, natolik nezřetelně, že nebýt vulkáncem, nejspíš by ji ani neslyše.

„Své momentální myšlenky bych nenazval přímo slovem 'nemravné', nicméně ano, věnoval jsem je jisté specifické části tvého těla,“ přitakal zlehka a doputoval při tom prsty k jejím zvedajícím se hýždím.

Tvar Amandina těla byl neméně fascinující jako struktura kůže. Nejednou se v pozemské literatuře setkal s přirovnáním ženské postavy k přesýpacím hodinám a v pozdějších letech také ke kytarovému tělu, ale dokud nepoznal svou ženu, nedávalo mu takové přirovnání smysl. Logicky ani nemohlo, neviděl žádnou pozemšťanku nahou ani polonahou, protože návštěvy míst, jako pláže nebo jiná rekreační centra, kde by mohl vidět lidskou ženu bez oblečení, nepatřili k jeho zálibám a vlastně ho to ani nenapadlo. Později, když možnost vidět i jinou polonahou pozemšťanku naprosto nechtěně dostal, dospěl k názoru, že Amandino tělo v jeho očích právě lidské definici nejlépe odpovídá.

Jeho uvažování nad tvarem jejího těla bylo přerušeno tím, jak se mu zkoumaný objekt smíchy zachvěl. Pozvedl obočí tázavě vzhůru. Neměl dojem, že by tentokrát řekl cokoliv skutečně vtipného, spíš jen lehce škádlivého, přesto se jeho žena tiše smála do polštáře.

„Když mi bylo patnáct nebo šestnáct,“ promluvila a obrátila k němu hlavu, „byly jsme s kamarádkama ve městě a potkali jsme tam vulkánský pár. Asi to byl pár. U mléčného koktejlu jsme se pak spolu bavili, jak vy Vulkánci vůbec můžete mít děti, když od sebe chodíte půl metru daleko. Teď už to vím, vášnivě se milujete desetkrát za noc.“

Jistě, tuto historku velmi dobře znal a slyšel ji během svého života, mírně rozšířenou a s nepatrnými obměnami způsobenými nedokonalou lidskou paměti obohacenou, hned dvanáctkrát. Nezmínil skutečnost, že ji zná, pro jeho ženu to bylo, jako kdyby mu ji vyprávěla poprvé a tak to také přijal. Nebo spíše daleko lépe, než když ji skutečně slyšel poprvé a byl nepříjemně konfrontován se skutečností, že se pozemšťané někdy až nezdravě zabývají sexualitou jiných včetně náhodných kolemjdoucích. Bylo to tenkrát dobré cvičení, neboť v jejich následujících společných letech, se stal sex mezi vulkáncem a člověkem, tím prvním o čem si všichni v jejich okolí šuškali.

„Tvé výpočty jsou poněkud nadsazené,“ informoval ji měkce.

„Asi ano. Inu co? Alespoň bychom se mohli tomu mému nadsazenému číslu trochu přiblížit,“ řekla škádlivě a přesunula se blíž k němu.  
„Ač tvou nabídku shledávám velmi příjemnou, musím říct, že to nepovažuji za dobrý nápad. Je čas opustit lůžko a věnovat se také něčemu konstruktivnímu,“ odmítl ji zlehka, nemínil ji urazit ani snad vzbudit dojem, že mu jejich společné chvíle strávené v posteli nepřinášeli potěšení, ale uvítal by pár desítek minut v soukromí pro meditaci. Jeho mysli byla nepříjemně nestálá, klouzající z jedné myšlenky na druhou bez zjevných a dostatečných logický souvislostí a on začal mít dojem, že ještě pár hodin v Amandině nahém objetí a ztratí se ve vlastních myšlenkách zcela. Pokud by byli na Vulkánu a kolem nich by byla jejich ložnice a soukromí jejich domu, oddal by se tomu. Bylo tomu už osm celých šest roku, co  _shau'k'torr-kash_  naposledy ovládlo jeho tělo i mysl a on s Amandou ponořil do nekonečného dotýkání se. Fyzicky i mentálně. Pamatoval si dobře na ten příjemný pocit obluzení, kdy jeho myšlenky plynuli nesmírně pomalu a jediné, co skutečně bylo, byla jenom jeho žena, kterou měl po boku. Světlejší strana toho, že se byl jeho druh schopen oddat dvou základním instinktům ničit a plodit až na samotnou dřeň jejich významu. Tou temnější byla násilná vulkánská minulost a horečka rodící se ve vulkánských žilách jednou za sedm let.

Každý měl rád světlejší stránky své osobnosti, jak říkala Amanda, a on byl ochoten s jejími slovy souhlasit, jenže zde si tu světlejší stránku nemohl dovolit.

„Čekají tě velvyslanecké povinnosti?“ zeptala se s mírně přimhouřenýma očima.

Pozvedl obočí. Znal ten výraz, emoce s ním spojené i taktiku, kterou jeho žena právě používala.

„Ne, nečekají.“  
„Čeká snad mě vaření, praní a uklízení?“

„Ničeho takového si nejsem vědom.“  
„Potom není žádný logický důvod proč nezůstat v posteli,“ uzavřela to přesvědčeně.

Typická neochvějná lidská logika, podle které, co nebylo třeba udělat okamžitě, bylo možno odložit na druhý den nebo pokud možno neudělat vůbec. Jakmile se v minulosti pokusil proti takovému chování protestovat, setkal se nezřídka kdy s intenzivní nelibou odezvou. Tentokrát měl ale pádný protiargument.

„Logický důvod tu ve skutečnosti existuje. Musíš se dostavit na pravidelnou lékařskou prohlídku,“ připomněl jí tento fakt, který mu minulý večer Leonard z nějakého důvodu opakoval hned několikrát.

„Na to je ještě moc brzo,“ pravila, evidentně si nevědoma skutečného času.

„Je jedenáct hodin a třináct minut lodního času,“ informoval ji věc o čase, který rozhodně nikdo nemohl označit za 'moc brzy na vstávání'.

„To není možné, vždyť jsme právě vzbudili,“ protestovala zcela nelogicky proti Sarekem poskytnutým údajům.

„Vhodnější by bylo říct, že ty ses vzbudila před dvaceti osmi minutami, já jsem ještě neusnul,“ podotkl, jen tak pro formu, beztak už se Amanda roztržitě zvedala a putovala pohledem po místnosti.

„Určitě není možné, že je tak pozdě. Měla jsem být na ošetřovně už v půl jedenácté!“ její hlas přešel do vyššího tonu plného rozčilení, které hrozilo, že se upře na něj, naprosto nevinného posla jejího zpoždění.

Natáhl se k počítačové konzoli a stiskem ji aktivoval. Právě lodní čas a hvězdné datum byla jedna z věcí, které dominovala displeji před zadáním jakéhokoliv příkazu. Díky tomu měla jeho žena jasný počítačový důkaz, svítící jí přímo do očí, o pravdivosti jeho slov. Také se znatelně víc zamračila.

„Budu muset skočit do sprchy, najít svoje šaty a rychle utíkat na ošetřovnu, než mě bude Leonard shánět. Ještě by mohl přijít sem,“ mluvila spíše sama pro sebe, jak se nelogicky nakláněla na různé strany postele a hledala své oblečení, zároveň se poněkud zbytečně snažila udržet přikrývku přitištěnou na prsou.

Viděl už z jejího těla během padesáti let naprosto vše, co se vidět dalo a byl zcela přesvědčen, že se jí také všude dotkl. Snaha zakrýt se byla sice pochopitelná na společenské úrovni, ale přeci jen postrádající logiku. Nahota na Vulkánu samozřejmě nebyla běžná, pokud se však manželé již společně ocitli nazí, bylo to vždy v situaci a prostorách, které byli bezpečné a soukromé. Tehdy nebylo třeba se úzkostlivě skrývat. Bylo pravdou, že zdejší kajuta nebyla zcela soukromá, avšak po zamknutí dveří se dalo považovat za přiměřeně bezpečné.

„Ujišťuji tě, že nemohl, neboť tu již pravděpodobně byl,“ konstatoval, zatím co se, na rozdíl do své ženy, poklidně přesunul na okraj postele a s jistotou nahmátl své kalhoty. Pamatoval si, kam je v noci upustil na zem. To, že své oblečení nechal válet, neznamenalo, že o něm ztratil povědomí, ponechal ho tak, jen pro ten romantický efekt, který Amanda vždy bezhlesně oceňovala.

„Co? Kdy?“  
„Před dvaceti minutami, když jsi opustila místnost.“

„Proč si mě neupozornil?!“ zeptal se podrážděně a vyskočila z postele.

Jemně pozvedl obočí, ale neodpověděl, její otázka byla zcela jistě z větší části řečnická, hlavně proto, že už beztak zmizela v koupelně. Nicméně pokud by jí byl nuce odpovědět, nejspíš by si musel vymyslet nějakou výmluvu, protože ji neupozornil z prostého důvodu; v tu chvíli si chtěl ještě pár desítek minut užívat její přítomnost a na ošetřovnu se mohla podle jeho názoru dostavit kdykoliv později.

Zpoza dveří bylo jemně slyšet hučení sonické sprchy. Vstal, natáhl si kalhoty a jeden háv, více méně jen symbolicky, beztak také potřeboval sprchu jen, co ho Amanda pustí. Ovšem, to mohlo být stejně dobře za pět minut jako za půl hodiny, slovo 'spěch' pro jeho ženu nic neznamenalo ani, když ona sama pospíchala vstříc některé ze svých povinností. Nakonec shledal zbytečným před dveřmi postávat a přešel do přední části místnosti.

V tu chvíli se ozval signál. Pravděpodobně to doktor McCoy zkoušel podruhé a podstatně naléhavěji, protože signál se ozval vzápětí podruhé a potřetí. To bylo dle Sarekova mínění až zbytečně moc.

Obrátil se za sebe a zahlédl, jak Amanda rychle z koupelny přešla ke skříni. Nebylo pravděpodobné, že by ji mohl někdo vidět, jak se obléká, pokud by vpustil hosty dovnitř, ovšem nechtěl ji nutit ke spěchu jejich přítomností zde. Bylo to zbytečné.

Signál se ozval počtvrté v krátké době. Nespokojeně pozvedl obočí. Toto chování už hraničilo s obtížnou nevychovaností, neslušností minimálně. Respektoval Leonardovu nadmíru starostlivou povahu, ale vše muselo mít své hranice. Přešel ke dveřím a otevřel je zrovna v okamžiku, kdy se signál ozval ještě jednou. Jeho obočí sebou mírně cuklo vzhůru, protože ten, jak by řekli pozemšťané, kdo držel prst na zvonku, nebyl doktor McCoy nýbrž kapitán Kirk. A to zjevně značně nervózní ba až rozhněvaný kapitán.

„Pane velvyslanče,“ pozdravil Kirk, jeho hněvivě stažená tvář se ztratila a vystřídal ji přátelský úsměv; opravdu výjimečně dobrá ukázka lidské přetvářky a sebeovládání, „Zdá se, že se nám trochu ztratila paní Amanda. Není tady u vás?“ zeptal se veskrze vstřícným a přátelským tonem absolutně nekorespondujícím s jeho předešlým neslušným dobýváním se do kajuty.

Zvážil, jestli se proti Jamesovu chování ohradit, potom dospěl k názoru, že by to zbytečně rozviřovalo písek a ponechal to být. Naopak poklidně ustoupil stranou a pokynul doktorovi i kapitánovi do místnosti.

„Má žena je vzadu,“ řekl poklidně. Nebylo na tom ostatně nic zvláštního a jakkoliv se pokoušet její přítomnost zde skrýt nebo popřít by bylo nejen nelogické, ale hlavně kontraproduktivní. Beztak jejich myšlenky směřovali správným směrem a, jak už ze zkušeností věděl, přílišné trvání na respektování soukromí mělo u pozemšťanů obvykle přesně opačný efekt.

„Jestli sem Leonard znovu přijde, tak mu řekni, že hned přiběhnu na ošetřovnu, ale hlavně ho nepouštěj…,“ rozpovídala se Amanda zpoza zástěny, kterou také vzápětí opustila roztržitě si přitom upravující narychlo oblečenou halenku, kteroužto činnost přerušila, jakmile doktora McCoye uviděla stát u dveří, „dovnitř,“ dokončila a červeň sytě zbarvila její tváře, „Doktore… a kapitáne Kirku. Doufám, že mě nesháníte?“

„Jenom trochu,“ pravil Leonard s nefalšovaným úsměvem, „ale já už jsem zvyklý, že příslušníci vaší rodiny ze zásady odmítají chodit na vyšetření a já je pak musím nahánět po celé lodi. Asi nějaká stará rodinná tradice,“ ukázal široký úsměv, „Připravena vyrazit na ty má mučidla?“

„Ehm… ano, proč ne,“ přitakala Amanda, stále nejen roztržitá ale i v rozpacích.

„Budu očekávat že se sem navrátíš hned po vyšetření, adun'a,“ promluvil k ní, tak jako obvykle a bylo to opravdu uspokojující svou známostí. Stejně jako nabídnutí  _ozh'esta_ , které se konečně nesetkalo u Amandy s jistým nepochopením, jako to bylo předtím, i když jak se zdálo, ji to uvedlo ještě víc do rozpaků. Mírně pobavený pozvedl obočí, když se ho nesměle dotkla stejným způsobem, aby se zbytečně rychle stáhla. Splynutí myslí jí pomohlo pochopit mnohé, ale některé aspekty vulkánské kultury jí bude muset vysvětlit slovně, tak jako to udělal na počátku jejich manželství.

„Vrátím vám ji co nejdřív,“ přislíbil doktor a pokynul Amandě ke dveřím.

Vyprovodil oba dva pohledem a poté osaměl s kapitánem Kirkem. Tázavě směrem k němu pozvedl obočí, předpokládal totiž, že bude hned následovat doktora ven. Bylo by to rozhodně vhodnější, než tu zůstat, ale přímo ho vyhodit rozhodně neměl v úmyslu.

„Vše v pořádku?“ zeptal se, protože kapitán opravdu nevypadal, že se chystá hned odejít.

„Ale jistě. Zrovna se nám podařilo zprovoznit planetární počítač, Spock říkal, že jsem jen kousek od rozlousknutí celé záhady omládnutí paní Amandy. Hlavně budeme moci zjistit, jestli jsou v počítači její vzpomínky a zdali jí je budeme moci vrátit.“  
„To je potěšující informace.“  
„To určitě. Já jsem vždy optimista, zvláště po tom, co jsem na Enterprise už zažil, a jsem přesvědčen, že se nám podaří vše napravit,“ ujistil ho kapitán a jeho slova byla přinejmenším zvláštní.

Napravit mohlo znamenat z jeho úhlu pohledu cokoliv, včetně navrácení Amandy do věku, který měla předtím. Uvědomil si, že doposud operoval spíše s pravděpodobností, že jeho žena se již do předcházejícího stavu nevrátí, Jamesův optimismus ho přiměl zvažovat i druhou možnost. A hlavně přemýšlet o tom, jestli si vůbec přeje, aby se Amanda navrátila do 'původního stavu'. Bude to muset důkladně zvážit po své meditaci, až bude mít mysl opět klidnější.

„Také jsem rád, že jste se svou ženou spolu… jste spolu, že ano?“ ujišťoval se kapitán.

Mírně přikývl.

„Ano, náš vztah byl obnoven,“ odpověděl upřímně, konec konců byla to i Jamesova zásluha, „Děkuji vám, kapitáne, za pomoc, jsem si jist, že i vaše cenné rady a intriky tomu napomohli.“

Kapitán se potěšeně usmál.

„Možná mi to jednou oplatíte,“ řekl lehce a donutil Sareka zmateně pozvednout obočí, „Vypadáte lépe, Sareku a vaše žena také. Jsem za to rád… vážně rád…,“ jeho slova přešla do ztracena a on se zahleděl kamsi do prostoru, mírně podmračený výraz ve tváři. Znal tento výraz velmi dobře, lidé ho měli, když je něco trápilo.

„Opravdu je vše v pořádku, Jamesi?“ zeptal se, po krátké rozvaze, jestli je vhodné zajímat se o kapitánův problém a dospění k názoru, že několik osobních hranic mezi nimi již bylo překročeno a pouhý dotaz by neměl být chápán negativně.

„Ano, říkal jsem, že je všechno v pořádku, to jen…,“ zamračil se ještě víc, „Nepřipadá vám, že se Spock v posledních dnech chová divně?“  
„Nejsem si jist, nakolik je vhodné bavit se s vámi o mém synovi bez jeho souhlasu,“ podotkl věcně, aby mezi nimi bylo jasno.

„Ovšem, jistě, nemyslel jsem to...“  
„Nicméně k němu máte dostatečně blízký přátelský vztah, aby se to dalo považovat za odpustitelné,“ navázal, jako kdyby si nevšiml, že byl přerušen, „Já osobně si nevšiml výrazné změny v jeho chování, nebudu ale popírat, že vy ho v některých ohledech znáte lépe a pokud jste změnu zaznamenal, nejspíš je logicky zapříčiněna stavem jeho matky. Spock byl vždy zručný ve skrývání toho, co běží jeho myslí, ne snad díky přísnému učení logiky, nýbrž kvůli své přirozeně velmi uzavřené povaze, jenže logika ani uzavřenost vám neposkytne stoprocentní ochranu proti vlivům zvenčí. Jak byste řekli vy pozemšťané; trápí se kvůli své matce.“

„Jenže podle mě to právě kvůli tomu není, spíš se mi zdá, že to bere až pozoruhodně klidně,“ zamítl kapitán.  
„Možná se to týká jeho druhého problému,“ zamyslel se, naneštěstí nahlas, což nebylo přesně to, co měl v úmyslu.  
„Má ještě jiné problémy než že je jeho matka o padesát let mladší?“ Rozhodil kapitán rukama, přičemž byla jeho emocionální reakce opravdu silná.  
„Ano, něco o čem chtěl mluvit jen s Amandou, ale netuším, oč se jednalo,“ odvětil spíše jen pro formu, „Omlouvám se, ale tuto debatu musíme ukončit. Už teď jsem vám řekl víc, než s čím by můj syn souhlasil. Zároveň bych ocenil, kdybyste náš rozhovor ponechal výhradně soukromím.“  
„Jistě,“ pokýval hlavou, „Ono ani není o čem povídat. Nakonec stejně budu muset odpovědi vypáčit ze Spocka, jako obvykle… nebojte, nezmíním se, že jsem o něm s vámi mluvil. Mějte hezký den, Sareku,“ dodal ještě, než opustil jejich kajutu.

Osaměl v příjemném tichu doplněném o vzdálené hučení motorů lodi. Bez temných stínů odcizení od jeho ženy proplouvajících mu myslí se to zdálo být dostatečně poklidným místem. Jinde by to sice bylo nejspíš více vyhovující, neboť by se mohl oddat dlouhé meditaci v soukromí, jenže odejít odsuď, nemínil, když své ženě slíbil, že ji tu bude čekat. Pro teď bude třicet minut stačit, dlouhé rozjímání si dopřeje například v době, kdy bude Amanda odpočívat.

Vyhledal vhodné místo a následujících třicet minut se ponořil do vlastní mysli. Během posledních dní strádání se v jeho myšlenkách nahromadilo až příliš mnoho temných impulzů, které bylo třeba eliminovat. Veškerý pocit ztráty a odcizení stejně jako obavy, které se neúměrně vršily v zapadlejších koutech jeho mysli, byly snadno rozehnány prostou logikou vycházející z faktu, že Amanda byla opět zpět. Jednoduše již neměly své opodstatnění, a proto se rozplynuly stejně tak snadno, jako závan větru odnese tenký pramínek kouře ze sfouknuté svíčky. Logika, klid, plynulost toku myšlenek zbavené překážek rodících se emocí mu poskytla jistotu racionálního uvažování a tím také tak potřebný prostor pro zvážení výhod a nevýhod Amandina nynějšího stavu.

Ponechal realitu okolního světa na okraji své mysli, s rukama sepnutýma a očima zavřenýma, začal přemýšlet.

Hlavní nevýhodou nynější situace bylo, že si Amanda nepamatovala jejich předchozí život. Nejideálnějším řešením bylo navrácení jejích vzpomínek, to bylo zřejmé. Ovšem, i kdyby se to nezdařilo, nebyl to problém nepřekonatelný. V mysli jeho i Spockově byli veškeré jejich společné vzpomínky pečlivě uschovány a podělit se o ně během splynutí bylo možné. Také, pokud by Amanda svolila, by se o své rodinné vzpomínky mohli podělit i jeho rodiče. Nebyl nijak neobvyklé, že v případě výpadku paměti, ostatní členové rodiny nebo úzký kruh přátel postiženému ukázal své vzpomínky a pomohl mu tak opět si vytvořit ty vlastní. Nebylo samozřejmě jisté, že to bude tak lehce fungovat i u člověka, ale doposud žádné metoda sdílení s Amandou nebyla neúspěšná, jen měla vlastní průběh a někdy trochu neočekávaný výsledek, každopádně jejich manželské pouto stejně jako spojení mezi ní a Spockem existovalo a to rozhodně podporovalo úspěšnost sdílení vzpomínek. Tento problém tedy odsunul stranou je řešitelný.

Dalším problémem byli samotné vztahy v jejich rodině. Amanda byla nyní duševně zhruba stejně stará jako Spock, což muselo být pro oba matoucí nebo přinejmenším neobvyklé. Popravdě si tím však nebyl jist, ještě se svým synem nemluvil a bylo málo pravděpodobné, že by se od něj cokoliv dozvěděl, pokud by tak skutečně učinil. A toto téma neotevřel ani se svou ženou, nejspíš proto, že to byla v osmdesáti třech případech ze sta právě ona, kdo vůbec začínal diskuzi o Spockově chování, názorech nebo naopak o Sarekově rozhodnutích ohledně jeho výchovy. Také to byla ona, kdo byl metaforickým mostem mezi jeho názory a názory jeho syna a to už od Spockova útlého dětství. Zhruba se tak začalo dít v době, kdy byli Spockovi tři roky a dostal se do své tulácké fáze, kdy bez dovolení opouštěl dům na mnoho hodin a Sarek ho za to poté trestal. Amanda jeho snahu udržet Spocka doma považovala za přehnanou a tehdy poprvé velmi horlivě bránila synovo právo na to být osobnost podléhající také vlastním citům, než jen, jak to tenkrát nazvala, robot sedící doma nad starým pergamenem. Když o tom nyní zpětně uvažoval, bylo to vlastně řešení druhého problému, neboť Amandě v té době bylo pouze o pět let víc, než jaký byl její mentální věk nyní. Jasná známka toho, že v ní byli mateřské instinkty vždy hluboce zakořeněné a osvojila si je již mladém věku, což by mohlo společně s poutem mezi ní a Spockem velmi snadno opět navodit harmonickou situaci. Druhý problém tedy odsunul stranou jako něco, co potřebuje čas k uzrání, než se řešení objeví samo případně, než ho bude třeba hledat.

Amandin vzhled a mladistvost také přinášela s sebou nutnost vysvětlit její stav veřejnosti. Ač se stáhl do ústraní, stále bylo mnoho společenských příležitostí, při kterých se musel ukázat se svou ženou po boku a nikdo nemohl nepostřehnout, že se ze sedmdesátileté dámy stala dvacetiletá téměř ještě dívka. Jakékoliv skrývání její totožnosti, snaha fyzicky zakrýt její mladiství vzhled nebo dokonce separace od veřejného života nepřicházela v úvahu. Nejen že vše by bylo snad ještě podezřelejší, než její samotné proměna, hlavně to bylo značně neetické vůči Amandě a učinilo by jí to nešťastnou. Něco takového by Sarek nikdy nepřipustil, právě její štěstí se stalo jednou z jeho logických priorit v životě. Zároveň, samotné její proměna a stroj na povrchu planety, stavěl na odiv jisté morální dilema. Zdálo se být přirozené poskytnout každému občanovy Federace možnost oddálit smrt a nabýt mládí, ale zároveň už jen samotné existence podobné technologie ohrožovala nejen mír v dosud známém vesmíru ale i pokračování Federace. Znal řadu národů, které vstoupili do Federace jen proto, že již neměli jiné volby, když je federační prostor obklopil a ztížil jim jak obchodování, tak i případné bojové výpady do jiných soustav – takový byl osud mouchy na lidské tváři, buď mohla být zničena okamžitě, nebo ignorována tak dlouho, než zemře stářím a spadne na zem. Právě tyto národy by mohli nárokovat absolutní vlastnictví a zapříčinit vážný rozkol. Řešení tedy bylo zřejmé; utajení jak ze strany posádky _Enterprise_ , potažmo Flotily, a Sareka, tak i ze strany Amandy, což řešilo veškerou potřebu cokoliv vysvětlovat, neboť utajení znamenalo přecházet vše mlčením. Jediným dilema, které v tomto případě měl, bylo, jestli samotný stroj okamžitě zlikvidovat nebo jen zakonzervovat a ponechat další rozhodování na příštích generacích. Až toto přijde na přetřes v politických a politicko-vojenských kruzích, bude si muset jistě utvořit svůj názor podložený dostatečným množstvím logických dedukcí, ale pro teď to mohl odsunout stranou jako vyřešené z úhlu pohledu jeho rodiny, a v budoucnu ke zvážení.

Další závažnou praktickou ani sociální nevýhodu nenacházel. Byli tu samozřejmě věci, jako nutnost výměny Amandina šatníku, fakt, že se svými vzpomínkami ztratila také značnou část vzdělání a jazykových schopností nebo potřebu její omládnutí vysvětlit svým rodičům, ale vše bylo řešitelné. Majetní byli dost, vzdělání si mohla osvojit a jeho rodiče… bylo velmi nepravděpodobné, že by se vyptávali, pokud by jim stručně oznámil, že je vše přísně tajné. Sami velice dobře znali jaké je to udržet státnická a vojenská tajemství, ostatně tak tomu bylo v rodě S'chn T'gai již od nepaměti.

Zato výhody, byť svou faktičností nesrovnatelné s problémy, všechny nevýhody ve skutečnosti převažovali. Amanda byla mladá a to tělem i myslí. Její mentální a fyzický věk byl dokonce nižší než Sarekům, což byl stav, který u nich dvou doposud nikdy nenastal. Ač mu bylo o dvacet sedm celých jedna standardního roku více než jeho ženě, v době kdy se poznali, byla Amanda alespoň v některých mentálních aspektech vlastně starší. I když již překročil čtyřicátý rok a měl vybudovaný jak respekt u kolegů tak i slibnou karieru před sebou, byl vlastně ještě mladým chlapcem, kterého by lidé nesjpíš nazvala pubertálním. Prožil pouhý jediný  _Pon Farr_  a krátce na to ho jeho družka opustila a on se tedy musel vypořádat s probouzející se sexualitou a procesem dospíván úplně sám. Normální přitom bylo, že společně pár žil, poznával se a dospíval, ještě neméně deset let po zpečetění jejich svazku a pak vůbec začal uvažovat o potomstvu, přičemž první dítě přicházelo obvykle mezi padesátým a šedesátým rokem života. Bylo by nelogické popírat, že se díky své situaci stal jistým způsobem zranitelným a neschopným v mnoha sociálních kontaktech spojených s partnerstvím a proto Amanda, naprosto logicky, převzala v jejich vztahu v mnohém dominantnější roli. Měla rozsáhlejší zkušenosti, byť omezené lidskou kulturou, které ji do postavení vůdce prostě přirozeně stavěli a ona v něm po dlouhý čas zůstala, také díky Spockovu narození, protože se musela stát matkou a plně přijmout odpovědnost mateřství. Ovšem, i kdyby Spock nebyl shodou okolností počat brzy po jejich sňatku, nejspíš by se o dítě pokusili dřív, než by bylo běžné u čistě vulkánského páru, neboť Amanda jako pozemšťanka nemohla dvacet let otálet ať už by sama musela dítě nosit a porodit nebo by se musela pouze stát jeho matkou. Problém byl, že to do veškerých jejich vzájemných vztahů občas, vlastně s postupujícím časem velmi často, přinášelo nesoulad. Nemohl zapřít svou jak vulkánskou tak osobní náturu, která byla přirozeně dominantní, díky čemuž byl vždy schopen na veřejnosti před svými oponenty vystupovat naprosto sebejistě a vést ty, kteří sami postrádali schopnost utvořit si názor a prosadit ho. A v rodině se pak snažil zaujmout místo patriarchy jakmile si prošel obdobím adolescentního poznávání některých aspektů své mysli a povahy, problém byl, že když se tak stalo, byla Amanda již ženou po třicítce a Spock zase ve věku osamostatňování se, takže si svým otcem už velmi málo dal mluvit do toho, co dělá, a Sarekova předchozí snaha o výchovu… byla velká, opravdu ano, ale sám cítil, že je v tom přespříliš nejistý.

Amandino mládí a Spockovo dětství mu uteklo pod prsty rychlostí písku v pouštní bouři a on obojí, ve své tehdejší nevyspělosti, sotva zaznamenal.

Později pak, když Spock opustil Vulkán a zcela spolu přestali komunikovat, konečně získal vůči své ženě takové postavení, které mu přišlo vyhovující, jenže o něj velmi rychle začal opět přicházet. Jeho opatrovaná ashayam se mu začala pomalu, avšak jist ztrácet před očima a téměř doslovně rozpadat v rukách. Vždy byla křehká a zranitelná, jak fyzicky tak duševně, ale jak čas běžel, vyžadovalo udržet ji v bezpečí a spokojenosti stále víc úsilí. Starat se o ni mu přinášelo uspokojení, činil tak vždy oddaně a hlavně z vlastní vůle, nikoliv proto, že mu jako muži z vyšší třídy náležela povinnost se o svou ženu postarat, jenže jeho veškeré úsilí nemohlo zastavit stárnutí. Zatím co on zůstával mužem při plné síle, z Amandy se stala postarší usedlá dáma milující pohodlí domova spíš než zažívání nových věcí a jejich poznávání. On to přijal, jako vše nezměnitelné, co realita přinášela, neboť jedině to bylo logické, ovšem přijetí nedokázalo zabránit jisté vnitřní nespokojenosti. Které se v tento okamžik zcela vytratila.

Nebylo samozřejmě logické domnívat se, že za nynější situace mají šanci společně zestárnout. I kdyby spolu prožili dalších padesát let, nebude Sarek ještě ve věku vyčkávání příchodu konce, ale Amandino mládí poskytovalo možnost využít jejich temperament, který teď sdíleli se stejnou intenzitou na obou stranách, a podniknout to o čem mluvili, než byli postaveni před rodičovství. A hla vně se dalo předpokládat, že v době, kdy jeho žena opět pomalu dokráčí k podzimu svého života, bude i on o poznání klidnější a zbytek jejího života prožijí poklidně a bez nespokojenosti na jeho straně.

Dospěl k logickému rozhodnutí. Stav, v jakém byla jeho žena nyní, mu dokonale vyhovoval, pro ně pro oba poskytoval mnoho nových možností a veškeré zásadní komplikace se jevili vyřešitelné. Nezáleželo tedy na tom, k jakým zjištěním nyní Spock se zbytkem výzkumného týmu dojde, pokud by musel projevit svůj názor, byl by za zachování Amandiny nynější podoby.

Prudce otevřel oči vyrušen signálem od dveří. O dvanáct vteřin dříve by mu ten zvuk výrazně narušil myšlenkové pochod, takto bylo mírně obtěžující, když si uvědomil, kolikrát ho za dnešek už slyšel. Alespoň základní soukromí by mu velmi vyhovovalo, což také při cestě ke dveřím plánoval návštěvníkovi říct, jelikož si byl jist, že Amanda na chodbě nestojí.

„Doktora McCoyi,“ shlédl na muže za dveřmi, „Je s mou ženou něco v nepořádku?“  
Leonardova návštěva mohla snadno věstit komplikace, i když z Amandiny strany necítil žádnou bolest nebo třeba jen nepohodlí. Jenže to nutně neznamenalo, že není v ohrožení zdraví.

„Ale vůbec ne, zdravějšího člověka snad na lodi ani nemám,“ řekl uvolněným hlasem, „Nemějte strach, brzy se za vámi vrátí, jen jsem ji poslala do jídelny se pořádně najíst.“

„V tom případě se mi vaše druhá návštěva během čtyřiceti dvou minut jeví jako nadbytečná. Doufám, že k ní máte dostatečně pádný důvod.“  
„Vulkánsky milé,“ okomentoval Leonard a bez pozvání se protáhl dovnitř, „Pádný důvod mám tady v hypospreji,“ uvedl, načež nečekal na další otázky a vstříkl nepřipravenému Sarekovi jeho obsah do krku se zručností doktora zvyklého zvládat bránící se pacienty.

„Nepředpokládám, že jste se mě právě pokusil zabít, proto se mi snad odpovíte na otázku; co přesně bylo v tom hyposreji?“ otázal se s chladnou přísností, přirozeně zachovávaje klid, i když považoval takové narušení soukromí za značně pobuřující. Netušil, jestli Spock od doktora McCoye takové věci snáší bez řečí, ale on to v úmyslu neměl, pokud nebude vysvětlení naprosto dostačující.

„Antikoncepce,“ odvětil doktor velmi ledabyle, jen se mu na tváři objevil přesně stejný výraz, jaký před padesáti hodinami a dvaceti minutami když společně bděli v jídelně.

„To je odpověď, kterou jsem rozhodně neočekával,“ konstatoval.

„A co jste čekal?“ zamračil se Leonard, „Žena vám omládne o padesát let a vás ani nenapadne se zeptat, jestli by mohla otěhotnět před tím, než s ní máte sex? Čekal bych od vás víc rozumu nebo systematičnosti, když už nic jiného. Alespoň už vím, po kom má Spock tu svou zbrklost, a já bláhový si myslel, že po Amandě.“

„Nejsem zbrklí,“ odmítl takové tvrzení, ač se jeho chování občas skutečně zakládalo na poněkud unáhlené logice, „pouze jsem toto riziko nevzal v úvahu, neboť už přes dvacet let není aktuální. Podmínky se snad podle vás změnili?“

„Ano, změnili,“ přitakal McCoy, „Ten krám nahradil vaší ženě celou kyčelní čéšku, jak to udělal nevím, odporuje to principu, na kterém podle mě funguje, ale prostě to udělal. A nahradil i další buňky v jejím těle, včetně zásoby vajíček. Možná je dokázal extrapolovat z její DNA a namnožit z kmenových buněk, jako to děláme i my. Dávalo by to smysl, jestli se tamní civilizace neustále omlazovala, asi by se snažila také najít způsob, jak zachovat svou plodnost. Otázkou je, do jaké míry se jim to povedlo, konec konců vyhynuli a to už o něčem vypovídá. Je to jedna z věcí, kterou doufám zjistíme, až mi Spock konečně dá nějaké relevantní informace z počítače.“

„Zajímavé. Tvrdíte, že má žena opět může mít potomky?“ nedokázal se na to nezeptat.

Toto byla skutečnost, která nabourávala jeho předešlé rozhodnutí. Stále byl za zachování Amandina mládí, ale základní instinkt předat své geny dál se ozval v hloubi jeho mysli a on se začal zabývat také možností mít druhé dítě. Měl na to věk. Nezřídka kdy si vulkánské páry po dosažení sta let pořizovali druhé dítě. Tehdy už to první mělo vybudováno vlastní život a nepotřebovalo oporu rodičů, tudíž k tomu byl dostatek prostoru a ostatně, pokud žijete dlouho a vaši potomci rychle rostou, dřív nebo později se ve vašem domě objeví prázdné ticho, které přímo volá po zaplnění. S Amandou po boku ale již nebylo možné si další dítě pořídit, přestože by se na něj cítil tentokrát připravený, ale toto… nabízelo to novou šanci a tentokrát by nemusel udělat tolik chyb ve výchově a možná by i Spock získal o jeho rodičovství lepší mínění a jejich vztahu by to napomohlo. Vždyť právě skutečnost, že on dlouho nebyl připraven na druhé dítě a jeho žena časem ztratila možnost ho mít, byla důvodem, proč neměl Spock žádného sourozence.

„Možná. Pokud věříte technologii osm set let vymřelé civilizace,“ pokrčil Leonard rameny, „Vy už jste dávno přestal uvažovat o tom, že bychom obrátili působení regenerátoru a vrátili zase její původní biologický věk, co? Dokonce jste se právě přesunul k úvaze mít druhé dítě,“ druhá věta nebyla dotaz, ale konstatování a ta první byla dotaz jistě jen symbolicky.

„Je logičtější ponechat ji tento biologický věk, vždyť skýtá řadu výhod a dává jí ještě mnoho desetiletí po mém boku a ve společnosti našeho syna. Jaký důvod by byl proto jí mládí vzít?“ tázavě pozvedl obočí.

„Její vlastní rozhodnutí,“ podotkl McCoy.  
„Ovšem, jenže pravděpodobnost, že něco takového udělá, je velmi malá, nehledě na nelogičnost takových úvah, když vůbec nevíme, jestli je to možné. Pracovat se dá jen s údaji, které máme potvrzené, zvláště pokud se jedná o exaktní problém.“

„Je jedno, jestli je to možné nebo ne, kdyby záleželo na mně, znovu už bych jí k té mašině nepustil za žádných okolností,“ překvapil svým rezolutním prohlášením, „Je to příliš nebezpečné a já si nechci jen tak zbůhdarma brát na odpovědnost možnost zranění mého úplně zdravého pacienta. Jenže je tu problém s prodejnou holkou jménem morálka. Nemůžeme Amandu nutit projít opačným procesem a nechat ji zestárnout. Oproti tomu není vlastně správné dát jí druhý život a jiným ho odepřít, byli bychom stiženi stejně božským komplexem jako nutit Amandu se svého mládí vzdát. Zároveň ale ani nemůžeme tu technologii všem poskytnout, je příliš nebezpečná a už vidím, jak by se Klingoni nebo Romulané rvali, kdyby věděli, že máme něco takového na našem území. Byla by z toho krvavá válka, a kdo by si vzal na bedra tolik mrtvých, kteří by z ní vzešli. Nejlepší by bylo, tu věc prostě zničit, ale to jde udělat jen do doby, než ji rozpitváme, protože pak už se jí nebudeme umět vzdát. My lidé to máme v povaze, a když jednou začneme bádat, nakonec se pochlubíme, co jsme zjistili.“

„Vozit mrtvolu panovníka jeho městem je jako vkládat hlavu do tlamy divokého sehlata,“ parafrázoval do standardu jedno staré vulkánské přísloví, „Ať to dopadne jakkoliv, mohu vás ujistit, že k tomu stroji se nikdo nedostane. Občané federace, Klingoni, Romulané ani kdykoliv jiný.“

„Chápu,“ stáhl rty v tenkou linku, „Takže já si ho přidám na svůj osobní seznam věcí, které jsem nikdy neviděl, událostí, které se nikdy nestali, osob, které neexistují a porušení základních principu vesmíru, které by mi nikdo nevěřil, kdybych o nich chtěl vyprávět,“ potřásl hlavou v gestu, které se zdálo být znechucením, „Ta látka má účinnost dvanáct hodit, potom si budete muset na ošetřovnu přijít pro další. Mohl bych sice jednomu z vás zavést dávkovač, ale do vulkánské biologie bych v tomto případě šťourat nechtěl a u Amandy se tomu chci raději zatím vyhnout.“

„Rozumím, přijdu za vámi za dvanáct hodin.“  
„Jak jinak také,“ podotkl doktor, jeho následný pozdrav pak už byl stručný a kajutu opustil skutečně rychle. Shledal to zvláštním. Leonard se zdál být rozezlený, i když souhlasil s jeho názorem a ujistil ho, že se postará, aby přístroj nepadl do špatných rukou. Choval se nelogicky, jak to mají ostatně lidé většinou ve zvyku.

Amanda se vrátila o dvanáct minut později, najedená a ve velmi dobré rozmaru. Natolik dobrém, že se veškerá Sarekova meditace velmi rychle stala bezpředmětnou, když svou mysli opět ponořil do vroucí nelogičnosti její mysli, a chladu jejího těla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne, Sarek není perverzní... možná. Jen je to nesnesitelně zvědavý Vulkánec, který rád strká prsty kam nemá. Neznělo to moc úchylně? :-D  
> Bylo by hezké, kdyby alespoň jedna moje postava nebyla nakonec hrozný hajzlík, co si své sobecké chování umí logicky a racionálně odůvodnit. :-D
> 
> Slovník:  
> Shau'k'torr-kash - Stav jakéhosi obluzení, kdy se vulkánský mozek soustředí na rozmnožování. Ne tak nebezpečné jako Pon Farr, ale nic, co by se provozovala běžně, není to totiž logické. Je to můj vlastní vynález založený na představě "děleného" vulkánského mozku, kdy není vulkánec schopen dělat v jeden okamžik činnosti, pro které je třeba využívat jíné části mozku. Nemůže vést intelektuální debatu, zatím co třeba vaří. Nemůže tvořit umění, zatím co vede intelektuální debatu. Nemůže logicky uvažovat, zatím co se věnuje něčemu emocionálnímu (sex, boj). Jo, pardon, ráda vymýšlím takovéhle koření kánonu. :-D


	8. Chapter 8

Pan Scott klečel u jednoho z rozvodných uzlů a zabýval se tím, co by Spock nejspíš nazval zaříkáním. Bylo to velmi nelogické a pro něj stále nepochopitelné chování, i když už ho u hlavního inženýra viděl mnohokrát. Snažit se strojit vnutit svou vůli pomocí slova bylo naprosto nelogické. Snad by se to dalo považovat za účinnou metodu, jednalo-li by se o umělou inteligenci podobně, jako byl počítač na zábavní planetě systému Omicron delta, ale zdejší počítač, ač organický, žádnou známku inteligence nevykazoval.

„Zlato, já to tu jen přemostím a vypnu tenhle obvod a potom…,“ rozkládal Skott, jenže byl v půlce přerušen, když se aktivovalo silové pole kolem jednoho z obvodů a uštědřilo mu jistě značně bolestiví zásah elektřinou.  
„Zdá se, že vaše konverzace není oboustranně přijímána s nadšením,“ konstatoval a stanul nad inženýrem.

„Jo, pane, tahle holka se pořád vzpírá,“ pokýval Skott hlavou, „Snažim se jí domluvit, ale je tvrdohlavá. Už si skoro myslim, že bych věděl jak na to, jenže pak to všechno bouchne. Začínám se bát, že jestli v tom budu ještě chvíli šťourat, už ten regenerátor nebudeme moci použít vůbec a nikdy.“

Sepnul ruce za zády.

Domněnka pana Scotta o kompletní likvidaci této konkrétní části zdejší technologie byla postavena na logických základech. Nejen že technologie, kterou zkoumali, přesahovala jejich dosavadní technické znalosti a byla postavena na jiných principech než to, co znali, oni se navíc snažili její funkčnost do značné míry pozměnit. Ve skutečnosti by se dalo říct, že jejich záměr přímo odporoval původně zamýšlenému účelu stavitelů regenerátoru.

Poté, co se jim podařilo zprovoznit počítač a přetáhnout část jeho dat do počítače Enterprise, měl konečně univerzální překladač dost slov k absorbování zdejšího jazyka a jeho překladu. Díky tomu se dozvěděli účel regenerátoru stejně, jako pochopili společenské podmínky rasy, jež ho postavila. Zdejší obyvatelé nebyli původním druhem, byla to kolonie přeživších z jejich domovského světa původně čítající pouhých sto jedinců. Příliš málo na udržení druhu, genetické rozmanitosti a samozřejmě také technické vyspělosti a kultury, proto se rozhodli vytvořit přístroj, který by jim navracel mládí a poskytl tak opakovanou možnost se množit, rozšířit řady a genom svého druhu a díky uchovávání vzpomínek také veškerou svou civilizaci.

Jejich cíl se částečně splnil. Dokázali svou rasu zvednout dokonce nad minimální počet potřebný k jejímu udržení a podle lékařský záznamů, alespoň co tvrdil doktor McCoy, měli i dostatečnou genetickou bohatosti díky tomu, že obyvatel, který získal své mládí, byl přesunut vždy do jiné věže, kde si nalezl partnera a měl s ním potomka. Genetické variace se tak exponenciální řadou rozrůstali a tato civilizace by nakonec mohla přežít i vzkvétat, kdyby se nezačali projevovat negativní následky opakovaného užití regenerátoru, které nakonec všechny zahubili. Těch několik málo posledních přeživších se rozhodlo opustit věže a zkusit život v okolní džungli, alespoň tak hovořili poslední zpravodajské vysílání, které bylo v počítači nalezeno. Vzhledem k tomu, že na zbytku planety nebyli pozůstatky ani primitivní civilizace, dalo se předpokládat, že jejich snaha přežít byla ukončena buď věkem, rozpadem buněk nebo divokou zvěří v okolí.

Osud zdejších obyvatel byl tedy zřejmý, dalo se jen filosoficky zameditovat o tom, jak snadno může vyspělá rasa neúmyslně zničit sama sebe, ale to bylo tak vše. Minulost byla minulostí, jediné co ji poutalo s přítomností, byla fakta, které se dozvěděla. Hlavní a nejdůležitější byl, že se dá proces omlazení zvrátit stejně, jako je možno extrahované vzpomínky opět přesunout do mozku pacienta. Naneštěstí tak nebylo možno učinit odděleně. Když se nad tím zamyslel, mělo to svou logiku. Pokud by jedinec regenerátorem prošel a jeho vzpomínky mu zůstaly nebo mu byly dodatečně navráceny, ocitl by se v nesnadné sociální situaci. Okolím by byl vnímán jako mladý, ale on sám by si pamatoval na události, kteří by jeho vrstevníci dle biologického věku, považovali za vzdálenou minulost ne-li historii a také by ztratil kontakt se svou původní rodinou a přáteli. Navíc by se během několika desítek prožitých život nastřádalo v mysli tolik informací a vzpomínek, že by to bylo neúnosné.

„Co budem dělat, pane Spocku?“ zeptal se pan Scott a přerušil jeho myšlenky.  
„Nejspíš je načase oznámit výsledky naší snahy kapitánovu,“ konstatoval prostě, „Předpokládám, že poté budeme muset evakuovat zdejší archeologický tým a planeta bude umístěna do karantény. Je vysoce pravděpodobné, že velení flotily bude chtít zachovat tento vynález,“ nepatrně kývl bradou ke konzolím, „v utajení stejně jako zbytek zdejší technologie. Dokud se jednalo o mrtvou civilizaci, jejíž pozůstatky nejsou funkční, bylo možno zde provádět vykopávky, teď se z této planety stalo místo naplněné potencionálně nebezpečnou technikou. Ale to jsou samozřejmě spekulace, konkrétní rozkazy dostaneme až z velitelství.“

„Tak sem to nemyslel, pane,“ zakroutil inženýr hlavou, „Vim, co se dělá, když je nějaká planeta nebezpečné nebo jsou na ní věci, co určitě spadají pod utajení. Já myslel, co uděláme s vaší matkou?“

„To je snad zřejmé,“ povytáhl mírně obočí, „Informujeme ji jaké má možnosti a ona se rozhodne, co chce udělat.“

„Možná bychom ještě mohli chvíli pracovat. Nevzdávat to po pár hodinách, vždyť jsou tu ještě možnosti, který sme nevyzkoušely…“ Udělal neurčité gesto směrem k otevřenému panelu konzole.

Jeho snaha něco podniknout byla zjevná, i když pro Spocka do jisté míry stále nepochopitelná. Lidé se vždy snažili jít i za hranice logických možností, nejednou se i on sám tak zachoval a uspěl, ale to se jednalo o situace, kdy byl ohrožen něčí život nebo zdraví. Tentokrát nic takového nehrozilo a vzhledem k tomu, že vyčerpali všechny logické možnosti, bylo víc jak racionální práci ukončit a smířit se s nezdarem.

„Jaký by to mělo smysl? Pokračovat v práci nám nejspíše v nebližší době nepřinese kýžený výsledek a pouze výrazně zvýšíme riziko, že tuto technologii nenávratně zničíme. Takové počínání by bylo značně nelogické.“

Pan Scott nasadil výraz, který Spock dávno zařadil mezi ty, jež lidé obvykle měli, pokud je znechutil svým logickým počínáním nebo smýšlením.

„Tak jo, řeknu hochům, že tu pro teď končíme,“ uzavřel to inženýr stroze a už o poznání hlasitěji se obrátil k ostatním členům technické sekce, kteří pracovali na konzolách v okolí.

Krátce sjel pohledem po organizovaném shonu, který po Scottových slovech nastal a pak obrátil pozornost ke kruhu uprostřed místnosti. Vypadal, jak by lidé řekli, naprosto neškodně. Pouze jako dekorativní prvek podlahy. Bylo zřejmé, že matka nemohla mít ani zdání, o co se jedná, když do kruhu vešla. Ale on tam zamířil úmyslně. Sestoupil po mírně se svažující podlaze a stanul zrovna v jeho středu a vyčkal, co se stane.

Nedělo se nic. Buď ho zdejší technologie vůbec neidentifikovala jako inteligentního tvora, což by vzhledem k jeho měděné krvi naprosto nepodobné zdejším obyvatelům na bázi železa, nebylo nemožné nebo tomu bránil jeho věk. Biologicky byl ve skutečnosti stejně starý jako momentálně jeho matka. Docela zajímavý paradox. Nebyla doposud známa žádná inteligentní forma života, u které by podobná situace někdy mohla nastat a to i přestože mnohé rasy měly opravdu zajímavé životní cykly. Vždy však byly postaveny na zřejmé premise, že rodiče jsou minimálně o jednu generaci starší než jejich děti, jak skutečným věkem tak biologicky a společensky. Díky tomu jejich rodina opět držela prvenství. A tak, jako se vypořádali se svým rozličným původem, budou se muset vypořádat i s tímto.

Nebylo samozřejmě logické předpokládat, že vše bude naprosto stejné jako dřív, podmínky se až příliš změnili a i on sám nebyl schopen k matce nyní přistupovat stejně, ale jejich mentální blízkost ho utvrzovala v tom, že paradox mezi nimi není nepřekonatelný. Bez větších nesnází by byl schopen přijmout, kdyby mu již nebyla matkou jako dřív, ale spíše přítelkyní, hlavně pokud by mu zůstala nablízku. Ano, s tím by se opravdu dokázal smířit, také proto, že začal, byť trochu předčasně, uvažovat o svém partnerství s Jimem, což bylo do budoucna velmi utěšující.

Věděl, že Jimův souhlas s večeří se dal stěží považovat za dostatečnou známku opětovaného zájmu, ale alespoň se tím nabízela šance zkusit své štěstí, jak by řekli pozemšťané. Už jen tato myšlenka ho naplňovala jistým velmi špatně potlačitelným vnitřním napětím, které ho přiváděla k plnému uvědomění vlastní osamělosti. Ne té dobrovolné, kdy si sám zvolil život spíše v ústraní a kontakt jen s omezeným počtem osob, kterým důvěřoval, ale osamění jeho mysli uzavřené jen ve vlastním těle.

Jakýkoliv telepatický kontakt byl vysoce intimní, proto o něm Vulkánci nijak podrobně nemluvil ani sami mezi sebou natožpak s jinými rasami, díky čemuž se mohlo zdát, že je telepatie v jejich kultuře spíše odmítána či ignorována, někdy, zvláště dle názoru jiných telepatických ras, bylo vůbec zpochybňováno, jak dalece je v jejich národě rozšířena, ale to vše bylo pouze zdání. Ve skutečnosti to bylo naopak, přes veškerou logiku, která byla stavěna téměř nade vše, každý Vulkánec přirozeně toužil po sdílení své mysli s někým dalším, ať už s rodinným příslušníkem, druhem či družkou nebo pouhým dobrým přítelem. Netelepat mohl stěží pochopit, ale pro Vulkánce byla telepatie jako další smysl, na sociální úrovni stejně důležitý, jako bylo pro pozemšťany například objímání.

Když přišel o možnost sdílení s matkou, přišel také o velkou část sociálních kontaktů a to bylo vnitřně poněkud deprimující. Jeho největší nadějí na opětovné získání partnera, se kterým by se o svou mysl mohl podělit a sám přijmout tu jeho, byla T'Pring, jenže když přišel jeho čas, velmi rychle pochopil, že nic takového se mezi nimi nikdy neodehraje. Odřízla ho od sebe do takové míry, že po výzvě, kdy i on zcela zablokoval vše, co by od jeho bývalé ženy mohl přijít, se jejich svazek prostě rozpadl a zmizel sotva podobný zapadlé vzpomínce. Nejspíš by to nebylo jiné, ani kdyby ho rovnou neodmítla výzvou. Stali by se tím párem, který se spolu vídá jednou za sedm let a jen z povinnosti k rodině si pořídí jediné dítě, které přimějí z domova odejít jen, co je schopné se o sebe samo postarat, to vše proto, aby spolu již nemuseli žít v jedné domácnosti.

Znal přesně takové páry a znal i jejich potomky, byli to právě tyrani, kteří ho po celé dětství šikanovali. Tehdy k nim cítil odpor hraničící někdy až s nenávistí a vyčítal své vlastní rodině, že to její smíšenost je právě důvodem, proč je týrán. Po čase pochopil, jak moc se mýlil. Stěží by nazval podmínky ve své rodině jako dokonalé, rozpor mezi ním a otcem byl zřejmí každému, ale jedním si mohl být jist; jeho rodiče měli mentálně i fyzicky velmi dobrý vztah, který mu mohl a byl vzorem. Nepřál si manželství založené pouze na logice toho mít potomka s polovinou svého genetického kódu, i když by se s ním samozřejmě v případě nutnosti smířil, protože to bylo logické, on chtěl v partnerském svazku skutečně žít, prožívat ho, dělit se o své myšlenky a vybudovat něco oboustranně naplňujícího a uspokojivého. Přesně o takovém svazku uvažoval, když přemýšlel o Jimovi. Jeho otevřená mysl, rozzářený duch a také jeho fascinující fyzické proporce, toužil prozkoumat do hloubky a přijmout.

„Můžeme se vrátit na loď, pane Spocku,“ oznámil mu Scott.

Přesunul svou mysl od hloubání nad budoucností zpět do přítomnosti, a přikývl.

„Jistě. Začněte,“ řekl a sám se vydal k přenosovým souřadnicím.

°°0°°

Sarek usnul. Jako úplně obyčejný pozemský chlap to zalomil chvíli po tom, co se znovu pomilovali. Usmála se. Alespoň se neroztahoval po celé postele, ale ležel na zádech hezky na své půlce a nechrápal, poklidně oddechoval bez jediného zvuku. Připomínal trochu spící kočku, elegantní a na pohled trochu nedotknutelný, zároveň zvoucí k pohlazení, ale také napnutý, jako kdyby ho mohl každý nepatrný zvuk nebo neuvážený pohyb probudit. A to by nebylo dobře, protože byl opravdu unavený. Věděla to s jistotou, cítila to a teď už i věděla proč a líbilo se jí to. Vztah bez tajemství, s jistotou toho, že nemusíte nic říkat a ten druhý pozná, když vám není dobře nebo jste nešťastní a naopak. Kdo by nechtěl takové manželství? Amandě to přišlo naprosto dokonalé.

Usmála se ještě víc, cítila se šťastnější, než si pamatovala, že by kdy za svůj život byla. Naplňovalo ji to energií a na rozdíl od Sareka neměla prozatím na spánek ani pomyšlení. Kdyby tak byla doma, tak by něco upekla. Odjakživa milovala pečení, už jako malá pomáhala babičce odvažovat mouku a hlavně zdobit sladkými krémy a marcipánem. Určitě musela mít doma na Vulkánu úžasnou kuchyň zařízenou těmi nejlepšími spotřebiči na ruční vaření, jaké se dali v téhle době koupit. S ničím menším by se nespokojila a Sarek by jí určitě nic horšího nedal. Tady ale neměla nic, čím by se mohla zabavit, alespoň se to zdálo podle toho, jak putovala pohledem po místnosti. Leda tak si zahrát dalších několik desítek karetních her s počítačem, to už by jí ale nebavilo, počítač vždycky vyhrál.

Pohled se jí zastavil na dřevěné truhličce stojící u velkého zrcadla. Vypadal jako šperkovnice a to ji zaujalo.

Potichu se zvedla z postele, velmi se přitom snažila Sareka nevzbudit, ale nebyla si jistá, jestli se jí to povedlo či ne. Když se po cestě k toaletnímu stolku po něm podívala, vypadal, jako kdyby byl napnutější než předtím a byla si jistá, že zahlédla černý záblesk mezi jeho řasami. Sebrala truhličku ze stolku, své šaty ze země a sklonila se k Sarekově uchu.

„Budu jenom vedle,“ zašeptala a políbila ho na špičku boltce. Teď už si byla jista, že se na krátko probuď, neboť jeho tělo se po jejích slovech viditelně uvolnilo a dýchání se zklidnilo.

Něžně se usmívala, když přešla do přední části kajuty a zabalené ve svých vulkánských šatech se posadila na pohovku. Pevně si je přitáhla kolem těla. Ještě si je neuměla obléct, nebo alespoň ne úplně, i když se jí to Sarek pokoušel naučit, a nějak pochybovala, že to kdy bude umět, ale jejích vůně a zvláštní struktura látky se jí líbila. Netušila, jak je kdy mohla tak nesnášet jako v prvním dni po svém probuzení zde na lodi. Připomínali domov a bylo to spíš umělecké dílo, než prosté oblečení, snad dokonce ručně vyšívané, tak nádherně vypadali. A všechny, které jí Sarek ukázal, byli stejně precizní. Připadala si trochu jako princezna a, i když se to vůbec neshodovalo s životní dráhou, o které kdy uvažovala, prostě se jí líbilo být opečovávanou manželkou. Asi v tom byl kousek právě té princezny, kterou v sobě má každá dívka a žena.

Pohodlně se opřela a otevřela šperkovnici.

Téměř okamžitě se tiše zasmála. Změť šperků, hlavně spon do vlasů a broží, byla tak chaotická, že toto jistě muselo být výhradně jejím vlastnictvím a královstvím. Ani vzdáleně si nedovedla představit, že by Sarek nahromadil věci prostě jen tak do krabice, určitě by je setřídil podle velikosti, data výroby nebo nějakého jiného tajného, avšak zcela jistě logického, klíče. O tom ostatně vypovídalo i umístěný brože, kterou si před pár dny strhla z šatů a hodila ji po Sarekovi. Měla své místo na všech ostatních hezky v levém horním rohu, jako kdyby je ten, kdo ji ukládal, položil na začátek vulkánského psacího sloupce. Bylo to tak roztomilé.

Vyndala ji z truhličky a podívala se na ni zblízka. Zlato, jemně vytepané do podoby pomačkané látky a stočené do osmičky, a na tom dva malé průsvitné kamínky, nikterak nápadné, ale dostatečně lesklé, aby si jich každý všiml. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se točili po zlatém povrchu osmičky jeden kolem druhého. Dvacáté druhé výročí. Než potkala Sareka ani si nedovedla představit, jak spolu dva lidé mohou žít tak dlouho, vždyť to bylo déle, než co byla na světě… samozřejmě, kdyby byla tak stará, jak si pamatoval a jak vypadala… ale teď už si to představit dokázala. Alespoň z větší části. Ještě pár let školy, možná si najít místo učitelky někde na Vulkánu a pak dítě… Jedno už měla; Spocka. Byl to její syn, cítila k němu hluboké pouto, které bylo, jak už věděla dokonce skutečně telepatické, také ho milovala z hloubi duše, i když o něm věděla ke své nelibosti tak málo, přesto bylo těžké ho nazývat dítětem. Vždyť byl starší než ona, dávno dospělí muž, na jehož dětství si ani nepamatovala. Sevřelo ji z toho u srdce. Přišla o tolik krásných věcí, jako jsou první slova, první kroky, úspěchy ve škole, možná i první lásky, na které jí zbyli jen stále neuvěřitelně neosobní snímky v albu. Cítila, že to není správně. Rodiče by nikdy neměli být stejně staří jako jejich děti, to prostě odporovalo zákonům přírody.

Zaklapla truhličku. Měla by najít Spocka a strávit s ním všechen čas, který mohla. Se Sarekem se vrátí na Vulkán nebo na Zemi, na tom už nezáleželo, a budou mít nová desetiletí na to prožít vše znovu, ale Spock, její syn, určitě zůstane zde a kdoví jestli se na dalších třicet let neztratí.

Počítačová konzola na stole ohlásila příchozí hovoru. Vyskočila z pohovky a vrhla se k ní skoro nadšeně, třeba to bude právě Spock, protože dostal stejný nápad jako ona. Nebyla to přeci náhoda, že na něj právě myslela a někdo jí volal. Nebyl to on, na obrazovce se objevila tvář kapitána Kirka.

„Paní Amando.“ Mírně se na ni usmál.

„Kapitáne… nevoláte zrovna vhod, chtěla jsem zkusit sehnat Spocka,“ snažila se ho vyhnat z linky.

„Ten je tu se mnou, madam, má totiž zrovna službu,“ nenechal se kapitán odbýt a než se stačila zeptat, jestli by se svým synem mohla mluvit, pokračoval, „Je tam váš manžel?“

„Je vedle a spí,“ odvětila a kývla hlavou k zadní části místnosti.

„To není přesné,“ opravil jí Sarekův hlas za jejími zády.

Překvapeně se obrátila. Sarek k ní mířil pomalým, důstojným krokem a rozhodně nevypadalo, jako kdyby právě vstal z postele. Měl dokonce i učesané vlasy. Zamračila se na něj. Jak tohle, u všeho všudy, udělal? Kdyby jí ze spaní vyrušil hovor, nejspíš by se z toho musela vzpamatovávat celý den a prolít si krkem hodně, ale hodně velké množství hrnků s kávou.

„Co pro vás mohu udělat, kapitáne?“ zeptal se Sarek a stanul poklidně vedle ní, trochu jako kdyby ji ignoroval nebo alespoň přehlížel.

„Potřebovali bychom vás oba za dvacet minut v konferenční místnosti jedna. Máme nové informace, které… nebudeme o nich raději mluvit přes komunikátory,“ vyžádal si kapitán jejich přítomnost.

Znepokojeně putovala pohledem z kapitánovy tváře k té Sarekově. Na ní samozřejmě nepoznala nic, byla jako vytesané z hladké světlé žuly a jeho přikývnutí postrádalo jakoukoliv emoci, natožpak ten příval, který z něj cítila v noci. Zdál se být docela jiným mužem, když jednal s kapitánem, a to jí nahánělo strach. Co tak mohli o ní zjistit, že se Sarek tak choval?  
„Budeme tam, kapitáne,“ ubezpečil ho Sareka a ukončil hovor.

„Co myslíš, že strašného zjistili?“ zeptala se okamžitě, její ruka bezděky putovala k hávu, který měl manžel na sobě a pevně ho stiskla, „Třeba… třeba teď umřu. Možná se úplně rozpadnu na atomy.“  
„Proč by se mělo něco takového stát?“ pozvedl Sarek nechápavě obočí, jeho oči stejně jako tvář opět změkli do jí dobře známého výrazu, „Nepředpokládám horší variantu, než že ti nejsou schopni vrátit vzpomínky ani tvůj předešlý biologický věk. Teď pojď, pomohu ti se obléct, to co máš na sobě je totiž naruby.“

Nijak moc ji neuklidnil a také by mu to řekla, kdyby se prostě neobrátil a nevyrazil dozadu, jako kdyby si ani nevšiml jejího dramatického nadechnutí k protestu. Nezbylo jí nic jiného, než ho následovat ať už jen o jejich kajutu nebo cestu do konferenční místnosti. V obou případech ho až příliš potřebovala, jak si uvědomila, už když jí upravoval šaty na ramenou a pak po cestě chodbami lodi si začala připadat, jako vulkánská žena cupitající za svým manželem. Podobalo se to dvou tvářím divadlo, té, která se ukazuje publiku hledícími na jeviště a zmatek a emoce vybuchující kdesi v zákulisí, kam divám zřídkakdy dohlédne. V dobrém divadle nikdy. Připadalo jí zvláštní v takovém světě žít, ale alespoň pochopila, proč se Sarek tvářil tak dramaticky, když jim kapitán zavolal. Nemělo to nic společného s tím, o čem mluvili, on se jen snažil vypadat co nejvíc vulkánsky, což jí opět přišlo neuvěřitelně sladké a nakonec přeci jen přestala mít obavy. Téměř. Vrátili se v plné síle ve chvíli, kdy spatřila smrtelně vážně se tvářící obličeje Spocka, kapitána a Leonarda.

„Prosím, posaďte se.“ Pokynul jim kapitán ke dvěma volným křeslům.

Do jednoho se s opět vzrůstající obavou usadila, Sarek se pak posadil vedle ní, klidný jako vždy ani obočí nepozvedl, když krátce přejel pohledem po všech v místnosti. Poté se prostě opřel a sepnul ruce. Budil dojem naprosté vyrovnanosti, kterou nemůže z pevných kořenů vyvrátit ani ta nejhorší zpráva.

„Provedli jsme rozsáhlí průzkum všech možností, medicínských i technických, týkajících se samotné cizí technologie, které jste byla vystavena stejně jako veškerých našich možností, paní Amando. Kdybychom zašli dál, bylo by to neetické,“ kapitán se krátce podíval na Leonarda, „nebo technicky na okraji našich možností a příliš nebezpečné nejen pro vás,“ teď krátce střelil pohledem po Spockovi, který měl stejně kamenný výraz jako jeho otec, „Zjistili jsme, že vám nemůžeme vrátit vaše vzpomínky.“

Sevřela okraj područky křesla, to 'ale' znějící na konci kapitánovi věty mohlo znamenat cokoliv.

„Ne samostatně, ale můžeme za pomoci regenerátoru z planety celý proces zvrátit. Navrátilo by vám to vzpomínky a také váš původní biologický věk,“ dokončil, „Máte možnost se rozhodnout, jestli chcete zůstat ve stavu, v jakém jste nyní nebo projít opačným procesem. Je to na vás.“

S výdechem uvolnila sevření. Nebylo to tak strašné, neměla se rozpadnout v atomy ani slizké bahno, musela prostě zůstat taková, jaká byla teď. Neviděla v tom větší problém, na to co bylo, si prostě nepamatovala, i když by opravdu chtěla, zestárnout během pár vteřin v nějakém přístroji rozhodně neplánovala.

„Já bych vám nedoporučil se vůbec vracet na planetu,“ řekl Leonard dřív, než mohla ona sama promluvit, „Je to starý napůl rozbitý krám, ve kterém se hrabala tlupa našich techniků, kteří sotva vědí, jak vůbec funguje. Kdyby vám hrozilo nějaké nebezpečí… fyzická újma… byl bych první, kdo by vám to doporučil, ale tak to není. Všechny testy, ty možné i ty nemožné, vypovídají o vašem dokonalém zdraví. Nechat vás tím regenerátorem znovu projít vám myslím může jen uškodit… fyzicky,“ zopakoval doktor už podruhé, „Ale duševně… já nevím, Amandu, měla byste o tom alespoň uvažovat. Svět je jiný, hodně jiný, než jaký si ho pamatujete a skutečně to poznáte, teprve až opustíte tuto loď. Jestli chcete znát můj názor, já bych nechtěl být znovu mladý, stáří k člověku patří stejně jako smrt.“  
„Nejsme tu od toho, abychom paní Amandě říkali, co bychom my udělali na jejím místě, doktorem, jen tu diskutujeme možnosti,“ podotkl kapitán.

„Já nevidím důvod proč diskutovat, kapitáne. Má matka zůstane v biologickém věku, který má nyní. Jedině to se jeví jako logické,“ namítl Spock mluvící o Amandě se samozřejmostí, jako kdyby tu nebyla.

„Logické…? Logické?!“ zašermoval Leonard v prostoru rukou, „Jděte teď se svou logikou k čertu, Spocku, copak nevidíte, že tohle vůbec není o nějaké logice? Celá věc s tím, že někdo o padesát let omládne, je nelogická. Hlavní o co tu jde,“ poklepal důrazně prstem do stolu, „je blaho vaší matky. Jistě, když je jí dvacet, cítí se určitě skvěle, ale to jak se člověk cítí fyzicky, není všechno. My máme také emoce. Zkuste si třeba jen představit, jak se asi bude cítit, až vejde do vašeho rodného domu. Pro ni to bude úplně neznámé místo, lidé, kteří budou vědět kdo je, pro ni budou cizinci. Bude budovat nový život ve stínu toho starého. Své nynější rozhodnutí bude porovnávat s odezvami těch minulých nebo to za ní budou dělat ostatní. Už jen ta představa je neuvěřitelně emocionálně vyčerpávající.“  
Zamrkala. Až tak o své návratu na Vulkán nikdy neuvažovala, ale teď si uvědomovala, jak hlubokou má Leonard pravdu. Co by na jejím místě udělala ta Amanda, kterou znala? Zvolila by si nový život nebo přijala starý za cenu svého mládí? Bože, právě to začala dělat! Porovnávala sebe se sebou, jakou byla dřív, přesně jak to doktor říkal a neměla z toho ani trochu dobrý pocit.

„Má matka je silná osobnost. Jistě to zvládne,“ odmítl Spock jeho slova.

„Přestaňte a oba,“ zvedl kapitán ruku, čímž umlčel nadechujícího se doktora a kosím pohledem zase usadil Spocka, „Já tu nechci debatovat o tom, co je pro paní Amandu lepší, chci si tu promluvit – konkrétně promluvit,“ zdůraznil, „o tom, co bude, ať se rozhodne jakkoliv, zvláště pokud se rozhodne zůstat jak je. Musíme nějak vysvětlit změnu jejího vzhledu, postarat se o utajení...“  
„Předně by se mé žena vůbec měla v klidu rozhodnout, co chce udělat,“ připojil se k nim Sarek, „A v tomto případě by jí v tom opravdu mohli pomoci naše osobní názory na situaci. Jak již doktor McCoy zmínil, nejedná se zde čistě o logický problém a nelze naší situaci řešit bezcitnou logikou.“  
„Přesně!“ ukázal Leonard na Sareka teatrálně prstem, „Konečně Vulkánec, který mluví rozumně. Je to hlavně o emocionálním dopadu na Amandu… Sareka… i vás Spocku,“ pokynul rukou k jejímu synovy.

„Matko,“ obrátil se Spock přímo k ní, byl v celé té rozbouřené debatě první, kdo to udělal, „Já s doktorem nesouhlasím. S tvým stavem jsem smířený a žádný dopad na mě nemá. Měla bys učinit logické rozhodnutí zůstat ve své nynější podobě, která ti umožňuje vést druhý bohatý život.“  
Podívala se Spockovi do očí nejspíš o něco přísněji, než měla v úmyslu, protože před ní uhnul pohledem a sklopil ho směrem ke stolu. Byl to přesně ten zvláštní efekt, který na něj měla i před pár dny na ošetřovně, kdy se jí omluvil. Teď ale nemohla ani nechtěla uvažovat o tom, co to znamená, začala se v ní rodit zlost. Všichni v místnosti tu o ní mluvili jako o nějakém předmětu, se kterým mohou manipulovat, jak chtějí. Asi to nemysleli zle, ne zcela určitě ne, všichni ji chtěli pomoci, tím si byla jistá, jen k tomu zvolili nešťastný způsob. Jenže to jí v její zlosti nijak netišilo.

„Spock je první, kdo mluví přímo na mě a třeba se jen pokouší zeptat se mě na můj názor,“ promluvila dostatečně nahlas a tvrdě, aby ji všechny ty dubové hlavy v místnosti dobře slyšeli a rozuměli, „Dobrý bože, je to už tři sta let od emancipace a vy muži máte stejně pořád dojem, že se o nás musíte starat jako o nějaké… nesvéprávné křehké… panenky. Asi máte všichni pravdu, asi je to těžké rozhodnutím se kterým možná budu potřebovat pomoct, ale až ji budu potřebovat, tak si o ni umím říct. Nechci být diskutována na veřejnosti jako nějaký morální nebo filosofický problém. A ty Sareku,“ obrátila se na svého manžela, „si mě zklamal, že si vůbec dovolil na veřejnosti probírat náš rodinný problém. Ano, rodinný, protože všechno to, čím strašil Leonard, se bude týkat naší rodiny, ne široké veřejnosti. Sotva kdo si všimne, že jsem omládla, a i kdyby ano, jejich životy to neovlivní. Jen ty naše,“ vstala, „Potřebuji o tom, co udělám chvíli přemýšlet, sama, bez vašich rad. Mám nějaké ultimátum, během kterého se musím rozhodnout, kapitáne?“  
„Ne, madam. Můžeme zde zůstat tak dlouho, jak budete potřebovat,“ ujistil ji kapitán.

„Dobře. V tom případě mě omluvte, odcházím,“ řekla a svými slovy si zajistila dramaticky důstojný odchod z místnosti naplněné testosteronem, nebo co to měli Vulkánci za hormony v krvi; rozhodně jich tam měli momentálně víc než dost.

Zatracení chlapi. Je jedno, jestli je to manžel, syn nebo jenom starostlivý doktor, všichni byli stejní, připravení rozhodnout o vašem životě bez vás. Jak hrozně tuhle mužskou vlastnost odjakživa nesnášela, dokonce už jako puberťačka, když jí její kluk pozval na maturitní ples a všechno předem naplánoval do posledního detailu, aniž by se jí zeptal na názor. S podivem proto bylo, že si vzala Vulkánce, zvláště takového, který podle všeho za ní rozhodoval běžně. Vážně, zatracení muži.

„Matko.“

Zastavila se, ale neobrátila, nebylo to ani třeba, Spock jí předešel a stanul před ní.

„Vulkánci od teď nerespektují něčí přání soukromí?“ zeptala se příkřeji, než chtěla.  
„Respektují, omlouvám se, ale mohl bych tě alespoň doprovodit k výtahu?“ navrhl a díval se na ni způsobem, že se ho dalo stěží ignorovat. V jeho tváři se při tom sice nepohnul ani sval, hlas měl klidný jako každý spořádaný dobře se ovládající Vulkánec, ale jeho oči… něco na něm ji jednoduše nutilo být tu pro něj. Mateřský instinkt, nejspíše.

Malinko přikývla a nechala ho jít s ní.

„Vím, že je to velký zásah do tvého soukromí chtít byť ti jen sdělit svůj názor, když jsem o něj nebyl požádán, protože jen ty rozhoduješ o tom, co uděláš, jenže v tvém případě bylo pro mne vždy obtížné udržovat uctivý odstup. Jsem vůči tobě zatížen svou lidskou částí, ať se ji snažím sebevíc kontrolovat,“ řekl polohlasně, těžko říct, jestli pro něj bylo obtížné to říkat nebo jen nechtěl, aby je případný kolemjdoucí slyšel.

„Tou částí, kterou na sobě nejvíc pohrdáš, jak jsem pochopila,“ odpověděla s neutuchající příkrostí, i když nechtěla. Bylo těžké zbavit se hněvu, který v ní stále doutnal a špatné si ho vybíjet na Spockovi, jenže on tu prostě teď byl.

„Tak to není, kdybych jí pohrdal, pohrdal bych i tebou a to bych nikdy nedokázal,“ zastavil se, neboť došli k výtahu a přesně jak řekl, dál ji nejspíš nehodlal následovat, „Mám v sobě lidskost, to je nepopiratelný fakt, neboť mám třicet osm procent lidských genů ve své DNA, ale když chci být Vulkáncem, nesmím se jimi řídit. Vděčím ale lidskosti za svou existenci. Vděčím za ní tobě, matko. Než se rozhodneš, chci, abys věděla, že nemusíš znovu dávat přednost mě před vlastními plány.“

„Mluvíš, jako kdyby tě netrápilo, že si na tebe nepamatuji.“  
„Trápit se není logické.“  
„Jistěže ne,“ vydechla rezignovaně a s radostí nastoupila do kabiny, která právě přijela.

Potřebovala si zalézt do postele se svým chundelatým plyšovým medvědem a na chvíli zapomenout na všechno. Na to, že je vdaná, má čtyřicetiletého syna, létá vesmírem bůhvíkde, a vše, co si pamatuje, je už dávná minulost.

°°0°°

Zadíval se k zavřeným dveřím, kterými zmizela jeho žena a vzápětí i syn. Nebyla to vůbec neobvyklá situace, i když v devadesáti osm procentech případů to byl Spock, kdo první opustil místnost a Amanda byla ta, které za ním běžela. Zajímavě se jejich role obrátili.

„Mám dojem, jako kdyby mi právě někdo nafackoval,“ ozval se do ticha James.

„Ano, tak má žena občas umí na ostatní zapůsobit,“ pravil neutrálně a vstal, „Omluvte mne, vrátím se do naší kajuty.“

„Počkejte, Sareku,“ zadržel ho kapitán a také vstal.

Pozvedl tázavě obočí, jak ho vyzíval, aby pokračoval.

„Měl byste se svou ženou promluvit a navrhnout ji, aby si nechala vzpomínky vrátit za každou cenu,“ řekl James k překvapení nejen Sarekovu, ale i doktorovu.

„Co?“ vyhrkl McCoy zmateně, „To snad nemyslíš, vážně Jime? Ano, sám jsem navrhoval, aby to zvážila, ale jenom navrhoval. Ve skutečnosti to nechci, musela si ale uvědomit rizika toho vrátit se do společnosti ve svém nynějším stavu a jaké to má následky pro ostatní. Řekl bych to samé každému svému pacientovi, který by stál před důležitým zdravotním rozhodnutím. Být k pacientům otevřený a ukázat jim všechny možnosti je otázka mé osobní lékařské morálky, bez ohledu na soukromé přesvědčení, které v tom či onom případě mám.“  
„Já vím… není to správné, ale já jen…,“ neurčitě se zarazil.

„Jen se chcete vyhnout morální odpovědnosti za technologii, které byla má žena vystavena, tím, že veškeré důsledky smažete, planetu zapečetíte a budete se společně se zbytkem Flotily dívat jinam?“ navrhl Sarek logické dokončení jeho načaté věty, „Vím, jak tyto věci chodí a znám odvrácenou stranu Federace, ovšem nemíním se jí teď nechat strhnout, neboť jsem to neudělal doposud a byla by to slabost.“

Měl o Jamesi Kirkovi vyšší mínění a teď byl překvapen, že se v něm zmýlil. To se mu obvykle nestávalo. Vyžadoval od něj víc, vzhledem k důvěře, kterou mu sám projevil a které se mu dostávalo od Spocka.  
„Můj návrh nemá nic společného se zbavením se odpovědnosti, nedělal bych tuhle práci, kdybych se bál vlastní morálky,“ odmítl kapitán pevně jeho slova, „Říkám to jedině kvůli Spockovi. Jeho matka je to nejdůležitější, co v životě má a tím, že paní Amanda přišla o své vzpomínky, přišel on o matku. A je to horší, než kdyby zemřela.“

Překvapení nezmizelo, ba se naopak prohloubilo, ale ta část, kterou by nejspíš nazval zklamáním, se vytratila. Čekal by ochranu svého syna a lidskou oddanost vůči němu, odpovídalo to povaze, jakou viděl v kapitánovi Kirkovi hned na počátku. Ne však nadsazování jeho zájmu, konkrétně emocionální zájmu a pohodlí, nad dobro někoho, kdo mu také nemohl být zcela lhostejný. Takové chování u lidí viděl pouze ve dvou případech; když šlo o jejich děti a u zamilovaných párů, jak by to řekli pozemšťané. Tehdy byli lidé schopní dělat mnoho iracionálních kroků, pokud to zajistilo duševní spokojenost jejich potomků nebo někoho, ke komu chovají hluboké romantické city – lásku. Nekritizoval takové jednání, bylo přirozeně lidské se oddávat svým citům, a také si byl vědom skutečnosti, že i on mnohokrát nadřadil blaho svého syna a manželky nad striktní logiku stejně jako pohodlí někoho jiného, tak prostě fungovala rodina. Byl to instinkt zajišťující přežití, bez kterého by nebylo možno jako společnost spolupracovat, ani když jde o logickou Vulkánskou společnost. Kapitán Kirk však nebyl se Spockem rodina, zcela jistě nemohl Spocka ani považovat za své dítě, to by bylo zcestné i na člověka. Mohl ho jedině… milovat? Nebyla to tak kuriózní představa, jak by se mohlo zdát, neboť společné prožívání život ohrožujících situací dokázalo tvořit hluboká pouta i mezi Vulkánci.

Mohl tedy pochopit Jamesovi obavu o Spockovo duševní rozpoložení, která by vycházela s nějakého druhu hlubokých citů, nemohl ji však sdílet do takové hloubky, aby Amandě skutečně navrhl navrátit své vzpomínky na úkor jejího mládí. Nepovažoval to ani za logické. V synovu logiku a jeho duševní disciplínu měl daleko větší důvěru, než kapitán Kirk a byl přesvědčen, že se vyrovná s Amandiným rozhodnutím, ať už bude jakékoliv, protože jedině to logika dovolovala.

„Můj syn je oddán logice a podle logiky bude jednat. Nevnucujte mu své emoce, Jamesi, on není člověk a nesdílí vaší citovou deziluzi,“ řekl, úmyslně dost tvrdě na to, aby to nepřipouštělo další diskusi o Spockových citech a emocích. Bylo by to pro syna zbytečně ponižující, kdyby jeho nitro bylo tímto lidským způsobem probíráno na veřejnosti. Ať ho vázal k matce jakýkoliv druh a hloubka vztahu, dokonce ani Sarekovi, jako jeho otci, nepříslušelo právo ji zkoumat nebo snad schvalovat. Pokud by mu Spock dovolil pocítit a vidět, uvítal by to, ale toho se nejspíš nikdy nedočká a mluvit o tom bylo zbytečné.

„Jistě, žádný Vulkánec nemá emocionální deziluzi, to jen vy prostě sobecky chcete, aby Amanda zůstala mladá,“ prohlásil Leonard se stejnou tvrdostí.  
„Sobeckost není logická.“  
„Ale vy sobecký rozhodně jste. Jednoduše toužíte po mladé, krásné ženě, jako ostatně každý muž. Kdo by nechtěl mít po boku manželku, které vypadá jako paní Amanda… já bych rozhodně chtěl, je to nádherné žena s vnitřním kouzlem, které nemohu jinak než obdivovat, také proto že vím, kdo z ní po čase bude. Měl jste možnost s ní zestárnout, prožít život, teď se toho vzdáte jen proto, že má hezké tělo. To není moc Vulkánské ani čestné,“ chytl se kapitán argumentu doktora McCoye, za jeho souhlasného přikyvování.

„Nemluvte o něčem, čemu nerozumíte.“  
„Tak nám to vysvětlete,“ navrhl James, „Už jste s námi mluvil o vulkánské telepatii, tak nám teď vysvětlete, proč ani neuvažujete o tom, že by možná pro vaši ženu a syna bylo lepší, kdyby měla vzpomínky, ale ne své mládí.“

Nebyl důvod jim cokoliv vysvětlovat, netýkalo se jich to, jenže kapitán měl pravdu v tom, že k nim byl otevřený doposud a, i když to možná byla chyba, zasloužili si, aby ta otevřenost zůstala zachována.

„Když mě soudíte za prostou bezprecedentní sobeckost, ve skutečnosti se na problém nedíváte z mého úhlu pohledu. Pak je těžké zhodnotit, jestli jsou mé činy sobecké nebo spíše… zoufalí se chytání stébla, jak říkáte vy pozemšťané,“ když to říkal, věděl, že to upoutá jejich pozornost a to se také stalo, „Mé zásluhy, snad i věk mého syna a manželky, vás nejspíš matou, kapitáne, ale ve skutečnosti jsem po biologické a také intelektuální stránce zhruba stejně starý jako vy a vzhledem ke způsobu jakým Vulkánci stárnou, takovým ještě po dlouhou dobu zůstanu. Doktor vám to jistě potvrdí,“ mírně kývl hlavou k McCoyovi, který se zamračil a možná dokonce věděl, kam Sarek míří, „Je pravdou, že není obvyklé, aby Vulkánec mého věku měl takové postavení, jako mám já, ale já nikdy nebyl zrovna obvyklým exemplářem své rasy. Jsem něco jako vy, zázračné dítě, které si vydobylo své místo dřív, než kdokoliv jiný. To není pýcha nebo vychloubání se, je to konstatování faktu. A teď, Jamesi,“ obešel židli, která je dělila a stanul mu tváří v tvář, „dovedete si představit, že žijete se sedmdesátiletou ženou?“

„Ne, to je téměř nepředstavitelné,“ odvětil, bojový výraz se z jeho tváře vytratil, „Byli bychom úplně někde jindy. Každý by měl jiné zájmy, jiný názor na svět, temperament… bylo by to spíš jako žít s vlastní babičkou než s manželkou.“

„Až takové to není, hlavně proto, že má doposud žijící pramáti je nevlídná stařena, ale někdy bylo obtížné skloubit naše životy v jeden. Nechápejte mě však špatně,“ sepnul ruce před sebou, „Už když jsem si Amandu bral, jsem věděl, že jednou nastane čas jejího stáří a že to bude dříve, než věk dostihne mne. Byl jsem smířen i s tím, že mě opustí sotva v polovině mého života. Považoval jsem to a stále považuji za irelevantní a svého rozhodnutí si Amandu vzít nelituji. Každé minuta po jejím boku je pro mne naplňující a chci těch minut prožít co nejvíce. Jestli je to opravdová, nefalšovaná a čistá sobeckost, pak mi nevadí být sobecký. Beztak jsem byl nazván i horšími přízvisky,“ odmlčel se, hledíc to kapitánovi už ne tak přesvědčené tváře, „Budu v kajutě, pokud by mne bylo třeba.“

Nešel do své kajuty hned, potřeboval klid na meditaci, kterou tak dlouho odkládal, a proto zamířil na pozorovací palubu. Nikdo tam nebyl, zabral si ji tedy zcela pro sebe a strávil hodinu v tichu místnosti čištěním své mysli. Také uvažováním o rozhovoru s Jamesem a Leonardem, ale tam nedospěl ke změně názoru. Stále si stál za svým a domníval se, že by si Amanda měla zachovat své mládí, kterýžto názor jí také hodlal sdělit, pokud by o něj byl požádán.

Vrátil se do jejich kajuty. Hned jak vstoupil, věděl, že je jeho žena v zadní části, ani se o tom nemusel jít přesvědčit. Protože si žádala soukromí, sám zůstal vepředu a posadil se s prací na pohovku. Jeho po meditaci čistou a poklidnou myslí běžela práce snadno celých padesát osm následujících minut, než uslyšel Amandiny tiché kroky, jak se k němu přibližují.

Zvedl k ní pohled od práce.

Nevypadala ni trochu spokojeně, rudé tváře a nos, a oteklá víčka dávala znát, že se oddala pláči, a její výraz se také dal stěží popsat jako šťastný. Dívala se na něj podmračeně.

„Jak dlouho u jsi?“  
„Hodinu,“ zaokrouhlil to na pro ni přijatelný údaj, v jejím nynějším stavu by ji přesnost jenom rozčilovala.

„Tak dlouho… nepřišel jsi za mnou,“ obvinila ho, když si sedla na druhou stranu pohovky a schoulila se v neuvěřitelné poloze s koleny pod bradou. Nebylo divu, že ji z takových pozic posléze bolelo tělo.

„Přála sis soukromí,“ připomněl jí a jemně se po ní natáhl. Neuhnula, když jí přejel prsty po tváři a pak jí zvedl lehkým tlakem do brady obličej. Potřebovala by ochladit oči a tvář, aby otok trochu splaskl.

„Nedívej se, vypadám strašně a nenašla jsem tu žádné líčidlo, co by nebylo jak pro mou babičku,“ zamumlala nejistě, stáhla se před jeho dotekem, vlasy jí přitom zakryli část obličeje.

„Nevadí mi, když se ti na tváři odráží emoce, které prožíváš. Jsi člověk, je to pro tebe přirozené a já bych to jinak nechtěl,“ ujistil ji, dobře si vzpomínající na její počáteční obavy, když před ním projevit v plné síle emoce, jako je smutek. Skrývala slzy, jen aby ho neurazila. Bylo to tak lidsky nelogické ba až hloupé.

„Hmm,“ byla její krátká neurčitá odpověď.

Minutu vyčkával, jestli bude pokračovat, jelikož tak neučinila, vrátil se ke své práci. Stále ji kouskem svého vědomí vnímal, jak tiše sedí v rohu a občas se přesune, ale většinu pozornosti věnoval opravování správy na paddu. Strávili tak dalších dvanáct minut, než Amanda promluvila.  
„Spock mi řekl něco, co pořád nemůžu dostat z hlavy.“  
„Na tom není nic neobvyklého, náš syn vždy říkal a dělal věci, o kterých jsi hodně přemýšlela,“ odvětil. Po jeho slovech se na něj dlouze zadívala, trochu se přitom zamračila, jako kdyby váhala, jaká emocionální reakce by teď byla vhodná, potom ale nezareagovala nijak, jen pokračovala v hovoru, který načala.

„U výtahu mě požádal, abych mu znovu nedávala přednost před svým životem. V tu chvíli jsem byla rozzlobená, ale teď, když jsem o tom uvažovala, přijde mi to jako hodně zvláštní prohlášení,“ začala mluvit o tom, co společně probírali již několikrát, a její podmračený výraz stejně jako nervózní starostlivost kterou vibrovala, dávalo znát, že jí to dělá stejné starosti jako po celých třicet sedm let, před kterými o tom společně hovořili poprvé.

„Spock zastává názor, že tvé rozhodnutí stát se matkou, bylo učiněno pod tlakem okolností a mateřství ti pak zabránilo ve svém životě dosáhnout cílů, které sis stanovila,“ shrnul to, co do dnešního dne probírali ve více jak dvou stech debatách, konkrétně ve dvou stech dvaceti šesti, „Má to svou pro něj nepříznivou logiku založenou na prostém principu příčiny a následku proti které je pouze velmi málo argumentů; to že ho miluješ a to, že stát se rodičem je přirozený proces bez ohledu na to, jak se jedinec rodičem stane. To ale nejsou argumenty, které by mohl jakkoliv zpochybnit skutečnost, že ses opravdu rozhodla být mu matkou a vzdala si se své práce a kariery.“

„To že jsem se rozhodla mít dítě, spíš než pracovat, přeci není jeho vina. Byla to má vlastní volba a nelituji ji ani teď,“ řekla s opětovným energickým přesvědčením.  
„Nerozhodla ses mít dítě, Spockovo početí je výsledkem série náhod,“ podotkl. Nebylo to rodinné tajemství jen mezi nimi, a i kdyby bylo, Amanda ho rozhodně mohla znát.

„Neříkej mi, že jsme byli tak nezodpovědní a počali Spocka někde na zadním sedadle vznášedla?“

Pozvedl nad jejími slovy obočí. Bylo to paradoxní prohlášení, když si uvědomil, že stejně nezodpovědně se zachovali i minulou noc, než jejich nerozvážné chování Leonard patřičně pojistil dávkou z hypospreje. Zmiňovat to ale nehodlal, pokud to jeho ženě samotné nedojde. Nemusel jí přidělávat další starosti navíc k těm, které už se ve své mysli snažila zpracovat.

„Dalo by se říct, že ano, jistá nezodpovědnost na mé straně se tam vyskytla. Mám sklony k příliš rychlým logickým závěrům, ale také se na tom podílely dva medicínské omyly,“ řekl, odkládaje padd stranou, k práci se teď jistě nedostane, „Prvním omylem bylo prohlášení federačního lékařského konsilia, na kterém se podíleli medicínské kapacity Země i Vulkánu, ve kterém se tvrdilo, že Vulkánci a Lidé spolu nemohou přirozenou cestou počít životaschopného potomka. Jasně z něj vyplývalo, že se lidský genom začne od vulkánského oddělovat ještě dříve, než z prvotních buněk vznikne embryo. Tedy za méně jak tři týdny od početí,“ na tuto zprávu si velmi dobře pamatoval, její kopii měl ještě uloženou ve svém počítači na Vulkánu a také si velmi dobře pamatoval na podrobný výslech a výzkum, který následoval po Spockově narození, jen aby nemuseli členové komise přiznat, že se zmýlili, „A tím druhým byla neznalost vulkánských, ale konec konců i pozemských lékařů, kteří v té době ještě neměli dostatek zkušeností s pobytem lidí na jiných planetách. Zvláště s tím dlouhodobým. Na některé jedince má vliv minimální, jiní ho snášejí těžce, tobě jen narušil některé biologické rytmy. Naneštěstí právě na těch byla tvá tehdejší antikoncepce založena a pak už stačilo jen jediné zanedbání z mé strany a počali jsme našeho syna.“  
„To není taková nezodpovědnost, jak jsem si myslela,“ podotkl, její stále oteklou tvář ozdobil jemný úsměv, „Spousta dětí na Zemi se pořád rodí úplně náhodně… alespoň v době na kterou si pamatuji. Nebyli jsme nějací cizinci, co se potkali v baru a zůstala jim na to trvalá připomínka, jen jsme si Spockovo narození nerozplánovali na hodiny a minuty. Já bych to tak ani nechtěla, vždycky se mi příčila představa toho, že by moje dítě mělo strávit první dny svého života ve zkumavce a někdo pro mě neznámí by do něj píchal mikrolaserem.“  
„Nemyslím si, že je problém v prosté náhodnosti jeho vzniku, spíše tu jde o to, jak si se ke svému mateřství postavila,“ namítl, „Na tvé těhotenství se přišlo až sedmdesát dva dní po početí za situace, kterou bych nenazval kritickou, ale nebyli jsme pár, který se jde přesvědčit do nemocnice, že domácí těhotenský sken měl pravdu. Vulkánský lékař, ke kterému jsme se dostali, jako první doporučil interrupci, přestože obtíže se kterými si se do nemocnice dostala, byli léčitelné bez přerušení těhotenství.“  
„On chtěl Spocka jen tak zabít?!“ vykřikla s téměř stejným rozhořčením, jako kdyby právě v tento okamžik byla postavena před volbu si dítě ponechat nebo nikoli.

„Tak to nebylo, on pouze vypočítal nízkou pravděpodobnost přežití vás obou a narození zdravého dítěte. Na Vulkánu jsou děti velmi důležité, protože se jich i v dnešní době rodí málo, ale má-li plod genetickou vadu nebo jen nízkou pravděpodobnost jeho přežití, volí páry ukončení těhotenství. Je to logické a méně to rodinu zatíží po všech stránkách,“ to byla jedna z věcí, které věděl každý Vulkánec, ale nemluvil o ní, „Ty si však samozřejmě logicky nejednala a rezolutně si zamítla jeho doporučení. Tím začal boj o Spockův život, který jsme společně sváděli, přestože žádný lékař, ať už lidský nebo vulkánský, nepředpokládal, že se náš syn vůbec narodí. Pamatuji si na jednu návštěvu v nemocnici, kdy jsem celou skupinu tvých lékařů zaslechl na chodbě, jak se baví o tom, kdy Spock zemře a jak, jestli přirozeným způsobem nebo si nakonec okolnosti vyžádají interrupci. Jejich hrubé porušení našeho soukromí pro mne bylo šokující, také jsem jim to, připouštím trochu nevybíravě, sdělil, poté jsem tě vyzvedl a již nikdy jsme se do té nemocnice nevrátili.“  
„Za nic z toho Spock není odpovědný.“

„Není to o odpovědnosti za tvé činy, jen o veškerých následcích tvého rozhodnutí si ho nechat, i když se to nejevilo logické. Obávám se…,“ krátce se odmlčel, jak zvažoval jak to správně vyjádřit, „že Spock lpí na logice někdy do té míry, až se stává slepým k pochopení motivů založených také na emocích. Nejspíš jsem mu v dětství nedostatečně vštípil, že takové smýšlení je samo osobě nelogické, proto vidí jen prostý princip příčiny; sebe a následku; tvé nesplněné sny. Když jsi teď dostala šanci prožít svůj život znovu, podle jeho názoru bys měla volit zcela logicky a tedy bez ohledu na něj. Alespoň se domnívám, že tak by se to dalo vysvětlit. Spockovo uvažování pro mě vždy bylo komplikovaným hlavolamem.“

„Je to nesmysl,“ zamítla rezolutně, ve tváři zamračený výraz, „Nikdy bych v takové situaci nevolila jinak. Školu i karieru bych klidně odložila kvůli dítěti, jeho život je daleko důležitější a neumím si ani představit, že by mi Spock kdy překážel. Tak jsem školu dodělala později a šla do práce, až když už se o sebe uměl postarat sám. Nevidím v tom nic nelogického.“  
„Školu jsi opravdu záhy dokončila, ale do zaměstnání jsi nastoupila až o dvacet let později. V tom právě spočívá ten následek. V té době jsi měla již malou šanci vybudovat si karieru, které by tě mohla čekat nebýt Spockova narození, zvláště proto, že tě veřejnost vnímala jakou mou manželku, což je na Vulkánu status ctěný, ale omezující.“  
„Proč jsme se tedy nevrátila do práce dřív?“ zeptala se mírně nechápavě.

„Nejsem si přesně jist, nikdy jsi mi na tuto otázku neodpověděla jinak, než že sis zvykla na to být v domácnosti a nechtělo se ti opustit pohodlí kuchyně. Připouštím, že i já to chápal jako tvou milosrdnou lež, kterou si zakrývala skutečnou příčinu svého rozhodnutí. Nevyptával jsem se, je to část tvého soukromí i mysli, kde si mi dala jasně najevo, že si nepřeješ, abych znal, a já to respektuji. Osobně si myslím,“ zaváhal, jestli to říct, ani dřív se své ženě nikdy nesvěřil s domněnkou, kterou o jejím rozhodnutí měl, teď se to však jevilo jako vhodné, „že jsi o Spocka měla prostě příliš velký strach, než abys ho nechala samotného. Vždy jsi k němu byla velmi ochranářská a já to tak nechal, jelikož to nebylo naprosto neopodstatněné a zbytečně emocionální. První dva roky Spockova života byli obtížné. I když podle vyšetření jeho organismus fungoval dobře, byl slabí, drobný a rostl pomaleji, než vulkánské děti, což mu přinášelo zvláště problémy s plícemi.“

„Teď vypadá úplně zdravě. Vzali ho dokonce do Hvězdné flotily,“ měla pravdivou připomínku.

„Jistě, to on také je,“ dal jí za pravdu, „Během let se svým vulkánským vrstevníkům vyrovnal a dospěl v silného mladého muže. Jeho zdraví je v některých ohledech možná i lepší, než u čistokrevného Vulkánce. Co vím, lépe zvládá vysokou vlhkost a také nízké teploty, to jsou jinak věci, které Vulkánci způsobí velké nesnáze.“

„Tolik toho o Spockovi a našem životě nevím,“ povzdechla si, pohledem sklouzla ke svým rukám svírajícím špičky chodidel, „Leonard měl ve spoustě věcí pravdu. Jaké to bude, až se vrátím s tebou na Vulkán? A jak budu moci navázat na svůj předcházející život, když si ani nepamatuji tak zásadní události, jako je početí a narození mého dítěte? Na těhotenství jsem se vždycky těšila a teď jsem přišla o všechny vzpomínky na něj.“

„Tvé vzpomínky nejsou zcela ztraceny,“ pravil měkce a posunul se po pohovce blíž k ní, také se trochu naklonil a rukou opřel o sedačku, „Nemusíš volit, já jsem víc než ochotný se podělit o všechny vzpomínky, která mám. Vše co je mé, je i tvé, to platí a vždy platit bude.“

„Dokážeš mi snad moje vzpomínky vrátit?“ zeptala se nadějně.

Takovou moc neměl a musel to přiznat.

„Ne, ale mohu ti ukázat a dát prožít ty, které jsou mé a ty,“ natáhl k ní ruku a dotkl se prsty její tváře, „je můžeš prožít se mnou. Nic, čím jsi byla, se nemůže ztratit, dokud má mysli vnímá. Chceš to?“  
„Ano… ukaž mi, jak Spock vypadal, když byl malý,“ požádala ho tiše, hlavu přitom naklonila blíž k němu, víc k doteku jeho prstů.

Přesunul své prsty po chladné kůži do těch správných míst a natáhl se svou mysli k její, aby mohli společně zažít tu radost a pýchu, kterou rodiče pociťují, když se dívají na své dítě.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abyste se jako Benny nedivili Spockově potřebě utéct z kajuty svých rodičů, tak si představce, že celý rozhovor proběhl zatím co Amanda seděla Sarekovi na klíně a Sarek ji žužlal ucho. Asi tak nějak to, vzhledem ke kultuře, vnímal Spock.   
> Nepřijdou vám Spock a Kirk jako pěkný párek vesmírných idiotů? Kostrovi a mě ano.   
> Také tak moc nesnášíte lidi, zvláště to dělají botanici, kteří užívají latinské názvy místo těch běžných, hezkých, českých?
> 
> Vaccinium myrtillus - borůvka, prostá borůvka co najdete v lese.  
> Prunus - rod slivoní, patří tam třeba třešně. Retusugon je pak samozřejmě vymyšlené.  
> Ano, omlouvám se, zpronevěřila jsem se vlastnímu tvrzení, že Spock by neřekl "T'hy'la" nahlas. To víte, spisovatel je prodejná děvka a účel světí prostředek. :-D

Rodiče ho požádali, aby za nimi přišel do jejich kajuty. Důvody mohl být jediný; matka se rozhodla, jakou cestou se ve svém životě vydá. Zvažování jí trvalo dvacet šest hodin, to značilo, že se nerozhodovala podle emocí, protože to by se rozhodla daleko dříve, ale podle logiky a rozumu. Jistě nemohla dojít k žádnému jinému závěru, než že si ponechá své mládí a prožije druhý bohatý život. On jí tuto volbu již předem schvaloval.

Stiskl tlačítko u dveří kajuty svých rodičů a vyčkal, dokud nebyl vyzván ke vstupu. Uvnitř ho pak čekala scenérie jak vystřižená z jeho dětství, když spatřil svého otce a matku jak sedí vedle sebe na pohovce a třetí místo, v podobě křesla hanby jak si to jako dítě nazýval, bylo připraveno naproti nim. Jemně pozvedl obočí nad touto připomínkou svých raných let, kterou považoval za zbytečně teatrální. Ať bylo matčino rozhodnutí jakékoliv, postačilo mu ho jednoduše sdělit, nemusela se kvůli tomu pořádat rodinná porada, už přeci jen nebyl chlapcem a nepotřeboval takový dohled od svých rodičů.

„Posaď se, Spocku,“ pokynul mu otec k připravenému křeslu.

I to bylo přesně jako v jeho dětských letech a místo, na které se podle zadání posadil, mu přinášelo jistý pocit nepohodlí, který byl obvykle s tímto postavením spojený. Napřímil se a veškeré pocity zatlačil, nechal rozplynout a soustředil se na své rodiče. Matka vypadala ustaraně, zvláště proto, že měla rozcuchané vlasy, do kterých si nervózně vjela rukou a prohrábla je.

„Tvá matka učinila rozhodnutí a chtělo ho tobě sdělit jako prvnímu,“ objasnil Sarek. Vždy mluvil jako první, někdy mluvil pouze on nebo dokonce matku napomenul a zakázal jí do výchovného výkladu vůbec zasahovat. Tentokrát ji ale pouze uvedl.

„Rozhodla jsem se nepodstoupit opačnou proceduru. Zůstanu mladá, jako jsem teď a bez svých vzpomínek,“ řekla to s klidem, který se však rychle rozpadl, „Hlavně nechci, aby sis myslel, že už nejsi můj syn. Tak to není. Nemusím si na všechno pamatovat, abych tě milovala. Vím, že se o tobě toho ještě musím hodně dozvědět a věř mi, že si nepřeji nic jiného, jenomže…,“ povzdechla si, „Sarek mi ukázal tolik úžasných a nádherných věcí z našeho života, tvého dětství a všech těch skvělých let, co jsme spolu prožili a já bych opravdu moc chtěla si to všechno pamatovat, ale musíš pochopit, že když zůstanu mladá, můžu to skoro všechno prožít znovu. Opravdu prožít, ne si to jen pamatovat,“ natáhla se a bezděčně sevřela Sarekovu ruku a otec jí toto gesto bez sebemenšího zaváhání opětoval; jak zvláštní, „Omlouvám se za svou sobeckost. Můžeš mi mojí volbu odpustit?“ obrátila se opět na něj s úzkostí v hlase.

„Není důvod žádat mé odpuštění, matko,“ ubezpečil ji poklidně, dávaje v hlase znát svou naprostou vyrovnanost a srozuměnost s jejím rozhodnutím, „Predikoval jsem takové rozhodnutí a předem jsem se na něj připravil. Respektuji ho a jsem rád, pokud to tak mohu vyjádřit, že s otcem strávíte další společné roky.“  
Matčina úleva byla hmatatelná, nejen že se odrážela na její náhle uvolněné tváři, hlavně ji jasně vnímal. Byla jako příjemný teplý závoj, který se náhle snesl na ně na všechny. I to přinášelo vzpomínky, velmi staré a nejasné, na dobu když byl opravdu velmi malý. Teď si nebyl přesně jist, kdy to bylo, nejspíše někdy před dosažením třetího roku. Tehdejší vzpomínky neměl zcela jasné, pokud po nich úmyslně nepátral, a útržky, které se mu v mysli objevovaly, byly vždy zamlžené ale také spojené s velmi příjemnými pocity. Společným souzněním všech tří, ještě neponičené spory mezi ním a Sarekem. Na pár vteřin si ten pocit vychutnal, než ho rozbil  
„Budete o matčině rozhodnutí informovat kapitána sami nebo to mám udělat já?“

„Informujeme kapitána stejně jako doktora McCoye,“ odpověděl mu Sarek.

„Dobrá,“ kývl, „Předpokládám tedy, že se vrátíte na Vulkán hned, jak zdejší situaci uzavřeme.“  
„To je správný předpoklad.“  
„Požádám kapitána, zdali by nebylo možné vás na Vulkán přímo dopravit. Jeho odpověď se však bude pravděpodobně odvíjet od rozkazů, které dostaneme z Velení hvězdné flotily, takže nemohu nic slíbit.“  
„Rozumím,“ přitakal Sarek, „Spokojíme s dopravením na jakoukoliv základnu, ať už civilní nebo flotilní.“  
„Jak jinak také,“ vstal, ruce složil za zády, „Mohu nyní odejít nebo potřebujete ještě něco?“  
„Ne, to je vše, můžeš jít.“ Pokynul mu otec ke dveřím.

Neušel ani půl kroku, než ho zastavil matčin hlas.

„Počkat… tohle přeci… nemůžeme to jen tak nechat být,“ řekla naléhavě.

Podívala se na ní. Jako vždy vypadala rozrušena snadností jejich společného rozhovoru. Nikdy nebyla schopna pochopit, že pokud se jedná logicky, není třeba žádných nadbytečných slov ani, kdyby to měli být výtky. A on zase nikdy nepochopil, proč když ho v těch několika výjimečných případech kárala, užívala mnoho barvitých výrazů a stále dokola mu, v různých obměnách, vysvětlovala to samé. Zákaz byl tím stejným zákazem bez ohledu na to, kolikrát po sobě byl řečen nebo kolik výhružek trestu k němu bylo připojeno.

„Co přesně máš na mysli, matko?“ otázal se věcně.

„Zrovna jsem udělala největší rozhodnutí ve svém životě a ty se ani nezeptáš, jestli zůstaneme s tvým otcem spolu?“

Nejednou ji přesně takto viděl reagovat na stručné a logické debaty mezi ním a Sarekem.

„Rozhodla ses nepokračovat ve svazku s mým otcem?“ zeptal se trpělivě, věděl, že je to spíše k utišení matčiných emocí, než skutečná otázka. Nepovedlo se to, jak zamýšlel. Matka se naopak zamračila. Pokorně sklonil hlavu před jejím hněvem, neměl to v úmyslu.

„Ne, ovšemže ne, zůstanu se Sarekem.“

Střelil pohledem po Sarekovi bez hnutí sedícímu na pohovce. Bylo zjevné, že se nemínil do jejich rozhovoru zapojovat, ve skutečnosti to spíše vypadalo, že je ani neposlouchá. Oči měl mírně přimhouřené a v gestu, které nevypadalo vědomě, hladil palcem matčinu ruku. Odvrátil rychle pohled od jejich spojených rukou. Matka si jistě nemohla uvědomovat, nakolik intimního kontaktu se jí právě dostává, takového co přímo žádal o spojení, ale Sarek to jistě věděl a stejně tak věděl, jak moc je nevhodné se takto své ženy dotýkat prakticky na veřejnosti. Nebyl dítětem popírajícím intimitu mezi svými rodiči, ale vidět ji tak zblízka nemusel.

„Potom nevidím důvod, proč jsi o tom začínala,“ odvětil odměřeně. Byl by raději, pokud by mohl kajutu co nejdříve opustit, to, že jeho rodiče potřebují soukromí, bylo víc jak zřejmé.

„O to nejde. Jen tě přeci musí zajímat, co teď bude,“ vytrvale se čehosi dožadovala, nejspíše emocionální reakce nebo přehnaného zájmu o budoucnost, který už hraničil s nelogičnosti.

„Zajímá matka, ale nemám právo se vyptávat. Jak si uspořádáte svůj nový život na Vulkánu je vaše osobní věc, mě ani jako tvému synovi nepřísluší se na to ptát.“  
„Ovšem že přísluší!“ nesouhlasila s ním s lidskou bouřlivostí, „Nejen to, mě by ses na tom podílet. Vrať se s námi na Vulkán, ať tě můžu lépe poznat.“

Znovu se podíval po svém otci. Tentokrát už je vnímal, vzhlížel ke Spockovi nahoru temným pohledem, ve kterém byl znát zájem o jeho odpověď. Bylo to poprvé, kdy ho matka požádala, aby opustit Flotilu a vrátit se domů, takovéto přání přesně korespondovalo i s tím Sarekovým.

„To není možné. Ještě jeden rok jsem přidělen pod valení kapitána Kirka zde na Enterprise,“ odpověděl zamítavě, ač se to snažil, podal co nejvíc jemně, aby ji neurazil nebo se jí nedotkl.

„Žádat po Spockovi odchod z Flotily dokud je prvním důstojníkem na této lodi není logické, adun'a,“ zastal se ho k jeho neuvěřitelnému překvapení Sarek, „Je jeho povinností zde zůstat a dokončit službu, kapitán Kirk a zbytek posádky na to spoléhá. Odejít bez skutečně pádného důvodu by mohlo být snadno chápáno jako zrazení důvěry.“

„Nechci se Spockem zase ztratit kontakt,“ namítla matka.

„Něco takového již nedovolím,“ odpověděl jí otec prostě.

Mlčky se na svého otce díval. Jeho slova mohla být snadno chápána jako něco víc, než jen pouhé uklidňování matky a on si nebyl jist, jestli tomu tak skutečně je. Ani nevěděl, jak by se k tomu měl postavit. Rozpory mezi nimi zasáhly hluboko, ač neporušili samotnou důvěru mezi otcem a synem, narušili její sdílení, a i když Sarek, zvláště v poslední době, udělal několik vstřícných kroků, Spock si nemyslel, že to bude dostatečné. Zvláště, když měl Sarek teď před sebou nový život s matkou.  
„Nemám důvod se s vámi nestýkat. Nejpozději až tato mise skončí, vás navštívím na Vulkánu a poté se rozhodnu, co budu dělat. Mám povinnou službu ve Flotile odslouženou a tudíž nárok na odchod se ctí, ale uvažovat o tom nyní je předčasné. Existuje tu vysoká pravděpodobnost, že budeme vysláni na další misi a... neopustil bych kapitána Kirka, pokud by si žádal mou účast,“ neopustil by ho ani, kdyby si ji nežádal, nejspíš by za ním šel kamkoliv by bylo třeba, „Musím jít. Neplánoval jsem tak dlouhý rozhovor a mám službu. Mějte poklidný zbytek dne.“

Opustil urychleně kajutu, nepřál si pokračovat v rozhovoru ani na to neměl čas. Musel si pospíšit na můstek, kde na něj čekali rutinní povinnosti, které jak doufal, nebudou přerušeny žádnými dalšími projevy účasti. Snadno si dovedl představit, že matčino rozhodnutí, pokud by se dostalo do veřejného povědomí, vyvolá další vlnu solidarity, kterou ani tentokrát nebude schopen pochopit.

Po vstupu na můstek se však zdálo, že nemusí nic takového očekávat. Dopolední služba si právě měnila místo s večerní a on sám převzal svou konzoli od poručíka Roncové. Nic výjimečného, vyjma toho, že se Jim o dvanáct minut zpozdil. Když pak vystoupil z výtahu, jeho pohled směrem ke Spockovi a zamračený obličej dával znát, kde strávil těch dvanáct ztracených minut ze své služby. Už věděl o matčině rozhodnutí a podle všeho mu dělalo starosti, ale přinejmenším se o své starosti nepodělil, za což mu byl Spock vděčný. Nechtěl by probírat nic tak soukromého zde na můstku, i když by o tom rád mluvil, což bylo i pro něj samotného zarážející.

Jednu část své mysli věnoval práci a druhou uvažování o důvodech své náhlé potřeby rozebírat rozhodnutí své matky. Bylo logické, přesně podle jeho přání nebrala zbytečné ohledy na jeho pohodlí a rozhodla se tak, jak to bylo nejlepší pro ni. Měla před sebou dlouhý a bohatý život po Sarekově boku a to mohl jedině schválit. Její emocionální zdraví a spokojenost pro něj byla vždy důležitá a věděl, že právě čas strávený s otcem ji učiní šťastnou, a nový život, který měla před sebou, jí dá možnost využít svého intelektu a nadání pro jazyky k tomu, po čem celý svůj život toužila a možná ještě něco navíc. Jenže, přes veškerou logičnost situace, to také přinášelo nepříjemný pocit ztráty ve své plné síle. Už to nebylo jen neurčité srovnávání jejího stavu s nemocí jeho lidského  _sa'mekh'al,_  teď věděl s jistotou, že jsou veškeré jejich výhradně společné vzpomínky uloženy pouze v jeho mysli. A ve změti organických obvodů dole na planetě, kde k nim matka neměla ten správný přístup, jedině že by se je pokusil v podobě obrazů přenést do lodního počítače, což byla také varianta, kterou okamžitě zkontroloval. Výsledek byl, že to možné není, tak obrovské množství dat nebyl schopen počítač  _Enterprise_  zpracovat a uložit.

Tato jejich naprostá ztráta vyvolávala zdání uzavření jedné kapitoly a otevření nové, čisté a navazující na tu předchozí jen málo. Přestože počítal s tím, že zůstane se svými rodiči v kontaktu a nesnesl by ztratit blízkost se svou matkou, věděl, že jeho rodiče mají nyní nové možnosti a nový život, do kterého již nenáleží tak pevně, jako do toho předešlého. Například by mohli mít další dítě. To se mu jevilo jako celkem pravděpodobné. Sarek byl ve věku, kdy si Vulkánci dalšího potomka skutečně pořizovali, a matka jistě do dvou až pěti let také pocítí touhu mít dítě, neboť biologicky dosáhne let pro pozemšťanku vhodných pro početí. Tímto by byl zachován rytmus vulkánské rodiny, se kterým nikdy nepočítal. To, že by jeho rodiče měli ještě další dítě, se dřív jevilo víc jak nepravděpodobné, vlastně to bylo nemožné, a stále to v něm zachovávalo jistotu jejich absolutní podpory, pokud by ji potřeboval. Až do teď, kdy pochopil, že jeho předchozí smýšlení bylo ovlivněné emocemi. Jako Vulkánec měl být za každých okolností připraven na představu, že se jeho rodiče budou věnovat dalšímu dítěti, už jen proto, že Sarek by matku přežil minimálně o sto let, během kterých by si jistě našel další družku a manželku, která by mu mohla přinést další dítě, bez ohledu na to, jestli by to byla Vulkánka, člověk nebo žena jiné rasy.

Kdyby se vše odvíjelo, jak mělo, nevyvstávala by v jeho mysli emocionální problém závisející na představě, že by se péče jeho rodičů mohla směřovat na malého sourozence. Nyní by stál na počátku vlastního života, s partnerkou po boku a zaměstnaný plně budováním vztahu a budoucího života pro jeho vlastního potomka. Právě to by poskytlo praktický i emocionální prostor pro jeho rodiče a jejich druhé dítě. Tak to ve Vulkánských rodinách fungovalo. Jednalo se o přirozený stejně jako společenský koncept bránící jakékoliv rivalitě mezi sourozenci, která mohla být jinak značná. Na Vulkánu se zřídkakdy rodila dvě mláďata, pokud se to tak stalo, jedno z nich zahubila přímo matka nebo jeho sourozenec, protože v nehostinném prostředí planety nebylo možno vychovávat víc než jediného potomka. I ve Vulkáncích, ač už civilizovaných, inteligentních, logických a dokonce telepatických bytostech, přetrvával po dávných zvířecích předcích instinkty vzbuzující jistou nevoli vůči mladším sourozencům, zvláště pokud byli obě děti ještě skutečně dětmi, ale i pak v dospělosti.

Proto své nynější smýšlení považoval téměř za… nechutné. Jeho rodiče měli plné právo na další dítě, stejně jako jeho případný sourozenec měl plné právo na jejich péči, které se dostávalo i Spockovi když byl malý. To on musel učinit kroky, které by zamezili i pouhým negativním myšlenkách, ať už se jednalo o potlačení svého rozčarování, nebo něco daleko praktičtějšího, jak nalezení si partnera.

Odpoutal pozornost od své konzole a pohledem vyhledal Jima procházejícího se pomalu po můstku se stále tím samým zasmušilým výrazem. Pozoroval ho, jak kráčí od jedné konzole ke druhé a dospěl k rozhodnutí. Stále se sice nacházeli v situaci ne zrovna nejklidnější, jenže takoví stav byl na  _Enterprise_  celkem běžným úkazem, ale Spock věděl… ne, spíše by se dalo říct cítit, že dnes nastal ten správný čas přednést Jimovi svůj návrh. Tato myšlenka ho naplňovala jistým rozechvělým očekáváním odvádějícím jeho mysl jak od práce, tak od reality. Bylo opravdu těžké se tomu ubránit, neboť osamělost jeho mysli se matčiným rozhodnutím prohloubila a proto začal po kontaktu s Jimem téměř prahnout. Mentálním i fyzickém, což mu obojí přinášelo momentálně nežádoucí vzrušení, jež musel potlačit násilím, jinak by se v následujících hodinách až do konce své služby nemohl soustředit na práci.

Poté, když si s ním přišel člen noční směny vyměnit místo, opět nechal trochu průchod svým vnitřním hnutím a pozoroval Jima, jak poctivě napracovává těch dvanáct promeškaných minut, a sám při tom předstíral, že má ještě nějakou nedodělanou práci. Nebyla to pravda, vše co udělat musel, udělané měl, jediný důvod proč neodešel, bylo, že chtěl můstek opustit v kapitánově doprovodu. Pokud to tak opravdu chtěl, musel dbát na to, aby kapitán pro změnu svou službu nepřetáhl.  
„Kapitáne,“ oslovil ho a tím ho přerušil ve znervózňování komunikačního důstojníka, kterému stál za zády v jistě nepříjemné blízkosti.  
„Vy jste ještě tady, Spocku?“ položil kapitán zbytečnou a nelogickou otázku, když Spocka viděl, bylo jasné, že tu stále ještě je.

„Vyčkávám na vás, pane,“ objasnil mu pravdivě své důvody, proč neopustil můstek.

Nedostal žádnou odpověď, jeho slova byla správně pochopena jako připomenutí konce služby, takže se Jim prostě jen vydal ke dveřím turbovýtahu. Bez řečí ho následoval a stanu po jeho boku při cestě z můstku.

„Kapitáne...“  
„Spocku…,“ přerušil ho v tu samou chvíli pozemšťan, hned na to ale mávl rukou, „Co jste chtěl říct?“  
„Nic významného, pane,“ odvětil, i když to ve skutečnosti nebyla tak docela pravda, „Chtěl jsem pouze připomenout naší společnou večeři. Vím, že situace není zcela uzavřena, ale bude trvat minimálně padesát hodin, než nám Velitelství odpoví na naší žádost o další rozkazy, a vzhledem k rozhodnutí mé matky, bychom mohli základní podmínku pro společné jídlo považovat za splněnou.“

„Napadlo mě přesně to samé,“ řekl Jim, jeho výraz se zdál být ulehčení, vyloženě to uvolnění i cítil.

Přistoupil o kousek blíž, ač to nebylo úplně nejvhodnější, a nechal ten příjemný pocit zájmu, který z člověka vyzařovat, klouzat po vlastní odhalené mysli. Neměl by to nejspíš dělat, pohybovalo se to na okraji porušení soukromí, ale Jim se neodtáhl ani nenaznačil, že by blízkost považoval za nežádoucí a proto si ten luxus cítit dovolil.

„Mohl bych být za třicet minut ve vaší kajutě i s jídlem, tím využijeme čas, situaci a budeme mít soukromí, pokud si stále přejete vynechat doktora McCoye. Bylo by to vyhovující?“ zeptal se s těžko potlačovaným nadšení z odpovědi.  
„Určitě. Budu vás čekat, Spocku,“ odpověděl kladně, jemný úsměv mu prozářil tvář a udělal na tváři dolíčky.

Musel složit ruce za zády a zaklesnout do sebe prsty, aby odolal nutkání dotknout se prsty Jimovi tváře, tak velké bylo jeho nadšení z jejich blížícího se setkání.

„Budu tam přesně na čas,“ přislíbil věcně.

„Já vím,“ řekl ještě kapitán, pak už ho dveře turbovýtahu vypustili na palubě s jeho kajutou a zanechal Spocka ve výtahu samotného. O to víc ho to ale popohnalo ke spěchu směrem k jídelně.

°°0°°

Jeho kajuta ho přijala do své tiché náruče a on za to byl rád. Posledních několik dní od Amandiny nehody ho psychicky zdeptalo, i když se neodehrálo nic, co by skutečně bylo stresující, a Jim věděl moc dobře, proč tomu tak je. Když šlo o život jeho nebo posádky, klidně i o možnou ztrátu celé lodi, věděl okamžitě, co má dělat a nezaváhal, jenže tady šlo o Spocka a jeho rodinu. To bylo daleko složitější, zvláště teď, když byl navíc zmatený svými vlastními myšlenkami a emocemi.

Chtěl být Spockovi přítelem, věděl velmi dobře, že přesně to díky rozhodnutí paní Amandy právě potřebuje, zároveň si musel přiznat, ač to nebylo přiznání, které by ho jakkoliv těšilo, že ho jeho dokonale ledový první důstojník prostě začal přitahovat. Jak se to stalo, netušil, ale zakázal si to nechat dojít dál. Nebylo by to správné, porušilo by to důvěru mezi nimi. Když se bude kontrolovat, časem to pobláznění přejde, stejně jako všechna minulá. Pokud šlo o jeho vztahy, měl Kostra pravdu, netrvaly víc jak půl roku a byli přelétavé, právě až na jeho přátelství s doktorem a Spockem. Ty už trvala v případě doktora skoro deset let a u Spocka téměř pět. Když nepočítal své rodiče, byli to dva nejdůležitější vztahy jeho života a nemínil si je pokazit kvůli vzbouřeným hormonům.

S tímto rozhodnutím se také připravil na dnešní večeři, během které se rozhodl soustředit výhradně na Spockův problém s rodinou, na nic jiného a velmi pečlivě se zdržet jakýchkoliv dvojsmyslných poznámek, které mu jeho poblouzněná část mozku – případně jiný orgán – podsouvala. A jakmile toto rozhodnutí pevně učil, už zvonil Spock u dveří, na minutu přesný jako vždy, a s sebou přinesl i dva tácy s jídlem. Byl to servis, na který si rozhodně nemohl stěžovat a také ho ocenil tak uvolněným úsměvem, jaký dokázal na tváři vyloudit, a ustoupil stranou od dveří vpouštěje vulkánce dovnitř.

„S tím jídlem až do domu to byl skvělý nápad.“

„Jak jsem říkal, je to nejspolehlivější způsob, kterak se vyhnout společnosti doktora McCoye,“ odpověděl mu Spock.

„To taky, ale hlavně oceňuji, že mohu shodit uniformu a vzít si na sebe něco pohodlnějšího,“ podotkl, jak doufal dostatečně zlehka, „Hned jsem zpátky.“  
„Jistě, Jime,“ odvětil Spock obvykle méně ledovým hlasem, jaký v jeho společnosti měl, a odvrátil se od něj k rozkládání táců.

Zahleděl se na Spocka sklánějícího se nad stolem. Bylo na něm opravdu cosi nepopiratelně přitažlivého nutícího mu do mysli vzpomínku na svaly pnoucí se po pažích a hladký hrudník, který měl jednou či snad dvakrát tu možnost spatřit. Dokonce se ho tehdy dotkl a teď si jasně vybavoval horkost kůže přímo na vlastní dlani, co si ale nevybavoval, bylo, že by ho to tenkrát tak zaujalo, jako dnes pouhá vzpomínka.

Sevřel ruku v pěst a donutil se o tom prostě nefantazírovat. Nebylo správné tak o Spockovi smýšlet, i když si musel přiznat, že se podobných představ nějakou dobu nejspíš nezbaví. Raději se otočil a zašel do spací části. Když se pak vrátil, Spock už měl oba tácy připravené na stole a zrovna naléval do sklenek něco modré barvy z neoznačené lahve. Jim vřele doufal, že to není romulanské pivo, protože vzhledem k myšlenkám, které se mu honili hlavou, nebylo pití tak silného alkoholu zrovna nejlepší nápad.

„Šťáva z plodů stromu Retsu. Lidé jím také říkají delťanské borůvky, což je poněkud zavádějící název, vzhledem k tomu, že pozemský  _Vaccinium myrtillus_  je drobný keřík plodící bobule, zatím co  _Prunus retusugon_  dorůstá patnácti metrů a za plody má peckovice,“ odpověděl Spock na jeho nevyřčenou otázku.

Latinské názvy by z hlavy nevěděl ani u pozemských borůvek, natožpak u těch delťanských, ale dvě věci o delťanských borůvkách věděl. Dávali se do koktejlů, hlavně pro svou výraznou barevnost, a lidé jim přikládali zajímavý účinek. Tvrdilo se, že všechno ovoce z Delty je afrodiziakum, což samozřejmě nebyla pravda, alespoň se v žádné deltské plodině nenašla látka, která by navozovala sexuální touhu. Nejspíš to vzniklo z vyprávění někoho, kdo Deltu navštívil a byl ovlivněn tamními obyvateli. Zdálo se ale být vesmírným žertem, ze kterého se mu potili dlaně, že zrovna nápoj s takovou pověstí bude pít ve Spockově společnosti, zatím co se bude snažit být mu dobrý přítelem. Zdálo se to být záměrem, ale to byla jen bláznivá představa. Pochyboval, že Spock vůbec ví o údajných afrodiziakálních účincích deltských borůvek, a pokud přeci, nejspíš jim jednoduše, vzhledem k jejich nepodloženosti, nepřikládal žádný význam.

„Tu jsem samostatně snad nikdy nepil, jedině namíchanou se spoustou alkoholu,“ zvolil tu méně kontroversní informaci o delťanských borůvkách kterou měl, a posadil se.

Spock následoval jeho příkladu a sedl si z druhé strany stolu ke svému tácu s pro člověka stěží zdolatelnou porcí salátu obsahující, jak Jim postřehl, i pár druhů po kterých by se pozemšťanovi zaručeně zvedl žaludek.

„V alkoholickém koktejlu jsem ji neměl možnost ochutnat. Znám ji z pobytů u své lidské pramáti, kde jsem si ji také oblíbil. Má matka ji čas od času koupila a kupuje, i když obsahuje značné množství cukru,“ objasnil Spock poklidným hlasem, který svou melodičností splýval se vzdáleným a milovaným hukotem lodních motorů. Pro Jima vždy uklidňující, dnešek tomu kupodivu nebyl výjimkou.

„Nejez sladké nebo ti vypadají zuby,“ řekl, vnitřně už opravdu o poznání uvolněnější než předtím, a vzpomínaje si na své dětství, kdy mu rodiče vyhrožovali ztrátou chrupu, pokud bude polykat babiččiny čokoládové bonbony po tuctech.

„Něčím podobným mě strašili i moje rodiče,“ podotkl Spock se sklenkou modré šťávy napůl k ústům. Poté se napil, jeden dlouhý a hluboký doušek, kterým v něm obsah sklenky téměř zmizel. Na Jimově tváři to vyvolalo úsměv. Jen málokdy si Vulkánec dovolil dát najevo, že má něco v oblibě nebo že mu jídlo chutná, když to však udělal, byl to jednoznačný projev důvěry. Přesně té důvěry, kterou nesměl za žádných okolností zklamat.

„Ale v mém případě byla jejich výhružka poněkud více racionální,“ dodal Vulkánec, jakmile sklenku opět položil na stůl „Tvrdili, zcela opodstatněně, že budu mít po sladkém kocovinu. Nedbal jsem na jejich varování a jednou vypil tři láhve. Opravdu mi pak bylo zle, i když podle Sareka jsem mohl skončit ještě hůř. Má lidská část fyziologie ztlumila účinky cukru na tu vulkánskou.“  
Sklouzl pohledem od svého jídla k ze dvou třetin plné lahvi modré tekutiny stojící na dosahu ruky.

„Chceš mi říct, že se opiješ sladkým?“ zeptal se, musel připustit, že trochu nevěřícně, i když věděl, že na jiné rasy působí opravdu podivné věci. Například andoriany vysušovala sůl doslova jako pozemské slimáky. Na Andorii bylo proto přechovávání jejího většího množství považováno za trestné a tamní jídla se nedala jíst, nebyla dost slaná.

„Ano, ale mohu tě ubezpečit, že dvě nebo tři sklenky k jídlu pro muže mého věku a váhy, nejsou problém,“ pravil Spock, nalévaje si další sklenici.  
Věřil mu, ale také byl upřímně zvědavý, jak Spock vypadá, když se opije. Nikdy se mu to nepodařilo. Šel na to totiž špatně, když mu dával Scottyho proslavené archivní lihoviny, které do sebe Vulkánec bez mrknutí oka obracel jednu za druhou a ve chvíli, kdy on sám stejně jako McCoy už měli příjemně upito, jen skepticky pozvedal obočí nad jejich chováním a hlasitým rozhovorem. Měl mu raději koupit velký pytel želé raketek.

„Kdybych jen tušil, že tě dostanu do nálady cukrem…,“ uchechtl se vesele.  
„K tomu, abych byl v náladě, nepotřebuji cukr, postačí mi dobrá společnost,“ odpověděl Spock sametově jemně.

Jimův úsměv se stáhl v nervózní křeč. Zase ten hlas, zatraceně sexy hlas, který už nezněl jako uklidňující hučení motorů, ale spíše někde mezi vrněním kočky a vroucím nočním šepotem. Zhluboka se nadechl a poposedl si, pohledem směřoval ke svému jídlu. Nechtěl, aby Spock viděl, jak se momentálně cítí nepohodlně, protože by mu musel na položenou otázku nějak odpovědět, a to nejspíš tak nepravdivě a strojeně, že by to Vulkánec poznal a urazil se. To si nezasloužil. Spock nemohl za to, jak na něj jeho hlas působil, jistě tak nemluvil úmyslně, prostě jen projevoval důvěru a byl v Jimově společnosti uvolněný, takže všechny ty skryté emoce, které jak věděl s jistotou, v sobě měl každý Vulkánec, vyplouvali na povrch a podepisovali se na jeho chování i hlase.

Nožem popohnal jasně žlutý kousek vykrojený z téměř dokonalého kruhového kusu masa, nabral si na něj fialovou rýži a trochu zeleného pozemského hrachu. Kdyby v pozadí veškerého replikovaného jídla nebylo cosi, jakási chuť jasně ho definující od skutečného, byl by obsah talíře jedním z jeho oblíbených. Takto byl jenom způsobem, jak trapné ticho, jež se mezi nimi rozhostilo, zamaskovat urputnou snahou se najíst. Věděl, že to bude Spock respektovat, vždy setrvával v mlčení, pokud si to Jim přál a to i v tuto chvíli, kdy by mlčet neměl.

„Jsi na sebe neobvykle tichý, Jime,“ ozval se Spock, samozřejmě až poté, co oba dojedli.

„Hm?“ pozvedl ke Spockovi pohled od svého prázdného talíře, potom se rychle vzpamatoval a použil svůj univerzální uklidňující úsměv, „Omlouvám se, jen jsem se na dlouho ztratil v myšlenkách, ale teď už jsme tu jenom pro tebe,“ řekl a Spockovo obočí po jeho slovech okamžitě vystřelilo vzhůru. Bylo to naprosto stejný výraz, jaká měl Vulkánec i ten večer v laboratoři; překvapení a hluboké zaujetí. V duchu si při pohledu na něj své slova zrekapituloval a tentokrát si byl jist, že v nich ve skutečnosti žádný podtext není, ale stejně to vyznělo do dalšího trapného ticha, které musel přerušit.

„Pohovka…,“ navrhl a pokynul hlavou na stranu k místu, kde stáli mučidla nezřídka kdy jím používaná místo postele.

Mírné přikývnutí mu bylo odpovědí.

Usadil se a opřel o polstrovanou stěnu, Spock zaujal místo vedle něj. Nesedl si však na druhý konec polstrované lavice, jak Jim očekával, ale pouhých deset centimetrů od něj. Mohl téměř cítit horkost vulkáncova těla, stačilo se jen trochu naklonit. U nikoho jiného by si ani nevšiml, že je tak blízko, ale u Spocka… Tak snadné porušení osobního prostoru bylo u jeho stoického přítele tak neobvyklé, že o tom nedokázal neuvažovat. Dlaně se mu opět zpotily, napětí sevřelo celé jeho těla a v krku se mu udělal dusivý knedlík. Nesnášel pocit nejistoty, který to s sebou přinášelo, protože nenáviděl, když ztrácel přehled o situaci a schopnost ji ovládnout. Božský komplex, jak to nazýval Kostra, nebo prostě jen nutkavá potřeba ovládat svět kolem sebe, která mu umožňovala stát se tak dobrým kapitánem, ale teď mu znepříjemňovala život. Potřeboval tu kontrolu získat zpět, zvláště pak kontrolu nad vlastním tělem, které se rozhodlo dělat si, co se mu zlíbí.

Trochu si odkašlal.

„Už vím o rozhodnutí tvé matky. Jak to snášíš?“ otevřel tuto vážnou debatu, jediný skutečný důvod, proč tu Spock byl, a také způsob, jak pevně uchopit situaci do svých rukou. Pravda, ne zcela čestný způsob, jelikož tím určitě postavil Spock do ne úplně příjemné pozice, zato však účinný.

Vulkáncovo obočí jemně vystoupalo vzhůru, ale jeho postoj ani to co z něj vyzařovalo, ten klid a uvolnění, nezmizelo.

„Přijímám to,“ odpověděl prostě a opřel se rukou o pohovku mezi nimi, čímž snad ještě zmenšil prostor, jež je dělil, „Její rozhodnutí bylo logické a nedomníval jsem se, že by měla volit jinak.“  
„Ale už jí s tebou téměř nic nepojí,“ podotkl, jelikož přesně tak se mu to jevilo.

Spockův výraz, zvláště to, jak se na něj podíval, však dával znát, že je to milný dojem.

„Nepojí mě s ní vzpomínky, to je pravda, ale nepřestala být mou matkou. Máme společné geny, společnou krev, společnou minulost, která se odrazí na přítomnosti i budoucnosti nás obou, a společnou rodinnou spřízněnost. Chápat to jinak, by nebylo logické,“ mírně naklonil hlavu n stranu v dalším téměř kočičím gestu, „Mé předešlé smýšlení se neshodovalo s logikou, bylo ovlivněno mou iracionalitou, a proto bylo chybné. Už jsem ho napravil.“  
„Ach, Spocku, mluvíš, jako kdybys skutečně mohl jen tak přepnout něco ve své hlavě,“ neubránil se mírnému povzdechu, „Copak ti vůbec nedělá starosti, jak to s tvou rodinou bude dál?“

„Mám velmi přesnou představu o tom, co moji rodiče udělají a jak bude jejich život nejspíš vypadat,“ konstatoval poklidně, opravdu se nezdál být ani trochu vyvedený z míry tím, o čem mluvili.

Výrazem ho vyzval, aby pokračoval.

„Matka si bude muset doplnit své vědomosti, aby odpovídali titulům, které nese a poté si nejspíš nalezne práci ve školství, jak si to vždy přála. Chtěla být učitelkou na základní škole, to by se jí mohlo splnit, rodilé mluvčí na pozici učitele standardu a angličtiny hledají na řadě vulkánských škol. Také se dá předpokládat, že si nakonec s otcem pořídí další dítě.“

Stěží si dokázal Spocka představit se sourozencem, nejspíš také proto, že ho viděl jedině na můstku  _Enterprise_  jako svůj tichý stín, jehož přítomnost je neměnná bez ohledu na běh času. A představa, které se mu přeci jen předestřela v mysli, nebyla nijak přívětivá. Jednou z variant bylo, že bude Spock ještě víc odtržený od své rodiny. Tak to prostě bylo. Mladší dítě si vždy uzurpovalo pozornost svých rodičů a to Jim nepovažoval v případě svého přítele za zrovna nejlepší stav, vždyť kromě svých rodičů a jeho samotného s Kostrou neměl nikoho blízkého. Tou druhou bylo, že opustí Flotilu a vrátí se na Vulkán, zpět do svého domova a stane se správným starším bratrem, který se svým sourozencem tráví co nejvíce času. To by se zase nelíbilo Jimovi samotnému, přišel by o Spocka a to bylo… nepředstavitelné. V jeho životě by po něm zůstalo prázdné místo, které by stěží mohl někdo zaplnit.

„Takže toho se obáváš? Že tvoji rodiče budou mít zcela nový život a dítě a ty už do toho nového života nebudeš patřit?“ zeptal se, jak myslel na tu první variantu, které mohla nastat a pro něj byla přijatelnější.

„Aktivně nepatřím do života svých rodičů již tři desítky let,“ připomněl mu Spock poklidně, ani záblesk obavy z budoucnosti se v jeho hlas nebo tváři nezračil, „Ať budou ve svém společném životě pokračovat jakýmkoliv směrem, nikdy už v něm nebudu figurovat ve stejné pozici, jako když jsem byl dítětem. Očekávat takové postavení nebo ho chtít by nebylo logické. Připouštím, matčino omládnutí, změnilo podmínky, v jakých jsem žil, ale mé překvapení z nového postavení nastalo jen kvůli mé vlastní nepřipravenosti. U vulkánských rodin je naprosto běžné mít sourozence o třicet a více standartních let mladšího. Já to neočekával, ale teď, když už je takové situace možná, nemohu udělat nic jiného, než ji přijmout a smířit se s ní.“

„Také bys mohl opustit flotilu a vrátit se se svými rodiči na Vulkán. Měl bys na to nárok, víc než to, odsloužil sis už tolik let, že bys dostal medaili za dlouhotrvající službu a dost vysoký důchod, že bys nemusel ani hnout prstem. Tím bys jim pomohl vybudovat nový život a stal se i jeho pevnou součástí. Nebyl bys vyčleněn z nové rodiny, kterou by si pořídili,“ předestřel svou druhou představu, jemu samotnému přinášející pocit úzkosti.

„Nebudu vyčleněn ze své rodiny za žádných okolností. Nevidím důvod, proč by se to stalo, ani Sarek ani má matka si nic takového nepřejí a i kdyby se podmínky v následujících letech změnili, můj statut prvorozeného potomka v přímé linii je těžko zpochybnitelný. Musel bych rozezlít většinu svých příbuzných, abych ho byl zbaven,“ odmítl takovou variantu přesvědčeně, ostatně on takový byl vždy, když projevoval svůj názor, „To co navrhuješ, by zapříčinilo jediné; byl bych odcizen od tebe. Něco takového si nepřeji.“  
Prudce k němu obrátil hlavu. Přesně to samé si myslel i on sám, nepřál si ztratit Spock, ať už vinou okolností nebo svou vlastní, a vždy doufal, že to Vulkánec vidí stejně. Tohle však bylo poprvé, kdy to řekl nahlas. A dokonce to udělal jako první, ne jakožto odpověď na Jimovo vyznání, pokud nereagoval na všechna ty nevyřčená slova, kterými mu během let děkoval za jeho přítomnost a ujišťoval ho o té své.

„Ani já bych to nechtěl, jen mě napadlo, že by to pro tebe možná bylo lepší,“ vysvětlil, proč zdánlivě posílal Spocka pryč, „Jsem rád, když tě mám po svém boku a chci tě tam mít,“  _a nejen tam_ , dodal jen pro sebe, „ale ne za okolností, kdy je tvé místo jinde. Jestli dospěješ k názoru, že by třeba bylo lepší být teď se svými rodiči a pomoci jim překonat složité životní období, kterým procházejí, měl bys vědět, že na mě brát ohledy nemusíš. Přeci jen, já nejsem tvá rodina ani tvůj partner,“ dodal a v duchu zaklel, to poslední vyznělo špatně.

„Nehodlám odcházet. Chci zůstat po tvém boku, neboť si tě vážím, Jime,“ prohlásil Spock podivně silným tonem, který opět hladil jako samet, ale zároveň v něm bylo ještě něco navíc. Cosi jako příslib, ba přímo vyznání, kterému nebyl jist, jestli přesně rozumí.

Zahleděl se do Spockovy ostře řezané tváře. Veškerá přísnost, chlad pro vulkánce tak příznačný, jako kdyby se vytratila. Stále se jeho výraz nedal nazvat pozemským úsměvem, ale to jak mhouřil oči a téměř neznatelně pozvednuté koutky rtů, činili jeho obličej prosyceným jakýmsi vnitřním tělem, díky kterému vypadal bezmála něžně. Jak se na něj díval, pocítil neuvěřitelnou touhu se ho dotknout. Přitáhnout si ho k sobě a políbit rty, které nebyli stažené přísné linky, ale zdáli se spíše zvoucí právě k jednomu hlubokému polibku.

Naklonil se kupředu nebo se Spock naklonil k němu? Nebyl si tím jistý, ale pocítil teplo vulkáncova těla na vlastní kůži. Nejen to, do nosu vdech podivnou vůni podobnou ořechům nebo možná jinému druhu koření, něco, co mu zrychlilo dech, tep a nahnalo krev do slabin.

Polkl. Nesměl dát průchod nutkáním, která se ho zmocňovala, jenže zároveň byl až příliš neochotný se pohnout, vymanit z té příjemné aury tepla a vůně, která ho objímala, aby se odtáhl a přerušil tento nebezpečný moment. Stačilo tak málo, jenom se špatně rozhodnout a mohl by přijít o Spockovo přátelství. O něj samotného a to bylo přesně to, čemu chtěl ze všech sil zabránit.

„Já… si stejně tak vážím tebe,“ odvětil přiškrceným hlasem znějícím, jako kdyby měl v hrdle kousky střepů.

Spock sklonil trochu víc hlavu a uhnul pohledem. Jimovo srdce poplašeně poskočilo. Mohl snad nějakým způsobem poznat nebo vycítit, jaké myšlenky a touhy teď hýbali jeho nitrem?  
„Ne, ty mi nerozumíš,“ řekl polohlasně a opět zvedl pohled svých temně hnědých očí, které bouřili potlačovanými emocemi, „Ve standardu nejsou správná slova, kterými bych to mohl vyjádřit,“ odmlčel se, na jeden dlouhý Jimův nádech, „Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.“

Zamrkal. Vulkánštinu měl pouhý jediný půl rok na Akademii, sotva zvládal její základy, ale pokud jeho jazykové schopnosti stačili, Spock mu právě teď řekl prakticky to samé co předtím ve standardu. Nechápal, kde by měl být rozdíl a to nepochopení se muselo odrazit i na jeho tváři, protože ve Spockových očích se mihl přesně ten trochu netrpěliví a zároveň zoufalý výraz, který měl, když se někomu snažil vysvětlit věci, jež chápal jen on.

„Jsi víc než můj přítel, Jime,“ řekl polohlasně, znělo to jako tichý povzdech či snad zaševelení v uších. Měkce.

Stejně tak měkký a horký byl Spockův dotek, když dvěma prsty zlehka spočinul na Jimově tváři. Z náhlého kontaktu prudce vydechl a naprosto instinktivně se naklonil kupředu, jak vyšel vstříc tomuto lehkému a přesto však podivně opojnému doteku. Měl dojem, jako kdyby horkost ze Spockových rukou procházelo jeho kůži a teplo mu pronikalo až do mysli.

„Jsi žár krve kolující v mých žilách i tep srdce, který ji žene vpřed. Můj průvodce i společník, pro cestu pouští života. Můj t'hy'la.“

Otevřel oči a podíval se na Spocka. Jeho tváře, jejich rty, dělilo jen pár snadno překonatelných centimetrů, které zoufale toužil překročit. Zvedl ruku a položil ji na tu vulkáncovu, které mu stále jemně putovala po tváři a čelisti. Pod prsty, jimiž objal zápěstí, cítil jeho zrychlený tep. I když měl tvář stále bez výrazu, právě jeho rychlý tep a oči naplněné horkostí prozrazovali, že je tak blízko projevu emocí, jak jen si dokázal dovolit.

Pohnul se kupředu. Spock před ním neznatelně uhnul, ale ne v gestu odmítnutí, jen zaklonil hlavu, aby jejich pohledy zůstali spojené, přestože se Jim naklonil nad ním. Díval se na něj a uvědomoval si, jak snadné by v tento okamžik bylo Spocka si prostě přivlastnit. Souhlasit s nabídkou, která tak dokonale souzněla i s jeho vlastním přáním, ale musela být jistě učiněna v okamžiku vnitřního emocionálního napětí, které tak snadno dokázalo Vulkánce zbavit soudnosti, když už se objevilo. Spock svůj částečný návrh jistě myslel vážně, ale byla to jen snaha najít ve svém životě osobu, se kterou by mohl být teď, když se od něj jeho rodiče odvraceli. Nebylo by proto správné souhlasit. Zničilo by to vše mezi nimi přesně ve chvíli, kdy by Jim opět nabyl rozum, a poblouznění Spockem by zmizelo.

„Ne,“ sevřel jeho zápěstí a oddálil ruku od své tváře, „Tohle já nemůžu,“ odmítl se sebezapřením.

Na ten krátký okamžik, než Spock vyprosti svou ruku z jeho sevření, měl dojem, že cítil cosi, co nebylo jeho vlastní zděšení z celé situace, ale na svůj život by nepřísahal. Bylo to příliš krátké, vzápětí už Spock stál nad ním, v zádech rovný jako kdyby spolkl pravítko a jeho tvář vypadala spíše podobné strnulé soše než výrazu tváře jakéhokoliv živého tvora.

„Hluboce se omlouvám za své nevhodné chování, kapitáne. Učinil jsem nesprávné závěry a podle nich jednal. Nebude se to znovu opakovat. Přeji hezký večer,“ řekl Vulkánec škrobeně, téměř jako kdyby to vyslovoval počítač. Ne, ani jako ten ne, počítač Enterprise měl příjemný, i když strojový hlas, tohle bylo ještě chladnější než cokoliv, co by mohl říct kterýkoliv počítač v galaxii.  
„Spocku…,“ vyslovil jeho jméno a vyskočil z pohovky, jak se ho snažil zadržet, aby mu vysvětlil své odmítnutí nebo se o to alespoň pokusil, jenže bylo příliš pozdě. Pokud chtěl vulkánec zmizet, dokázal to udělat rychleji, než kdokoliv jiný a proto bylo odpovědí na Jimovo zavolání už jen zasvištění zavírajících se dveří kajuty.

Rozezleně uhodil pěstí do vlastní dlaně. Přesně tohle nechtěl, odehnat Spocka pryč, ale stejně se mu to nedopatřením podařilo. A naprosto netušil, jak to zpravit. Mohl by za Spockem běžet, ale dělat scénu někdo na chodbě nebo se dobývat do jeho kajuty? Ne, to nepřipadalo v úvahu, budu muset vymyslet jiný způsob, jak se mu omluvit za své chování a vysvětlit odmítnutí, kterého se mu od něj dostalo. Přijít o něj zcela by nesnesl, potřeboval ho ve svém životě víc než kohokoliv jiného, teď by si ho přál mít za víc než přítele, ale hlavně ho tam chtěl jako přítele.

Jistě musel existovat způsob, jak to dát do pořádku.

°°0°°

Opřel se zády o dveře své potemnělé kajuty. Ani on neviděl nic víc, než vlastní ruce sepnuté v úrovni hrudníku. Zhluboka se nadechl a stejně hluboce vydechl.

Byl odmítnut, jasně a stručně, to prosté 'ne' mu stále znělo myslí a připomínalo jeho omyl, ve kterém žil, když se domníval, že je šance prohloubit svůj vztah s Jimem ve víc než pouhé blízké přátelství. I když se svým zájmem o kapitána stejně jako myšlenkou na romantický vztah mezi nimi, zabýval víc jak čtyři měsíce, nedospěl ke správnému závěru. Jednal podle úsudku ovlivněného nepotlačenými emocemi a dopustil se díky tomu vůči kapitánovi činu, který mohl zcela zničit vše, co mezi nimi bylo. Kdyby se alespoň zachoval dle zvyklostí svého národa a navrhl svou přízeň stručně, racionálně, bez navození emocionální situace a podpořil své slova logickými argumenty, jenže to on neudělal. Dovolil si, zcela bezprecedentně, narušit kapitánovo soukromí, dotknout se ho bez jeho souhlasu a pak své vyznání formulovat se silným emocionálním podtextem. Slova, která mu přešla přes rty, mohla být řečena jen člověku, se kterým už sdílel život, ne někomu, koho si teprve přál mít za partnera.

To co udělal, bylo… neodpustitelné. Byl už nyní srozuměn s hněvem, dotčením i uražeností na kapitánově straně a byl ochotný snést cokoliv, pokud to třeba jen vzdáleně napraví vztahy mezi nimi. Hlavně pak nehodlal dát slovem ani výrazem najevo, že by se snad jeho drzé a nerozvážné chování mohlo ještě někdy v budoucnosti opakovat. Kapitán Kirk musel pochopit, že to, co se stalo, bylo pouhé nedorozumění vycházející ze Spockovy nedisciplinovanosti, nikoliv něco, čím by ho chtěl urazit. Nic si nepřál méně, než ztratit Jimovu přízeň, byť věděl, že přesně k tomu jistě došlo a bude velmi těžké mezi nimi opět obnovit důvěru.

Narovnal se a upravil si uniformu. Byl rozhodnut, ať to bude trvat jakkoliv dlouho a bude ho to stát cokoliv, alespoň se pokusí zachránit to málo, co ještě z jejich přátelství zbylo.


	10. Chapter 10

Spock přišel na snídani, to bylo dobré, horší bylo, že se na Jima ani nepodíval a bez jediné reakce přešel rovnou na druhý konec jídelny k nejvzdálenějšímu stolu, kde se sám usadil do rohu místnosti a celým svým postojem dal najevo, že si nepřeje žádnou společnost. Však se nikdo ani vzdáleně neodváži k němu třeba jen přiblížit, ve skutečně se dva nejbližší stolu během okamžiku vyklidili. Zřídka kdy měl Spock až tak špatnou náladu, jako byla tato, ale když už ji měl, každý na lodi věděl, že od něj mohl dostat důtku do záznamu i za to nejmenší opomenutí, které by jinak přehlédl. Co na tom bylo v očích posádky nejhorší, že se nikdy nemohlo jednat o nespravedlivost, protože veškerá preciznost na které Spock trval, byla jen tím, co by on sám zvládl malíčkem jedné ruky a také každý věděl, že u Jima by se nedovolal zastání. Ne snad že by byl nespravedliví, zcela jistě by se Spockem promluvil a požádal ho, aby byl mírnější, ale jako kapitán nemohl zasáhnout, jelikož k tomu nebyl důvod. Spock by nikdy, za žádných okolností, ani v té nejhorší náladě ze všech, nepřekročil předpisy a nezneužil by své postavení.

Ale posádka nebyla to, oč měl strach, myslel spíš na své zničené přátelství se Spockem, zatím co ho pozoroval jak jí. Za jiných okolností, kdyby on sám nebyl příčinou vulkáncova rozčarování, by se zvedl a šel za ním, aby mu trochu zvedl náladu, ale dnes to nepovažoval za moudré. Netušil co by mu řekl a nemyslel si, že by bylo dobré probírat to v jídelně, nebo koneckonců později při tiché cestě výtahem na můstek, kdy se na něj Spock nepodíval, a pak během jejich služby na můstku, při níž se k němu Vulkánec ani jednou neobrátil čelem. V těch pár okamžicích, kdy mu viděl do tváře, se střetl s maskou vytasenou z kamene a očima průzračně prázdnýma jako kusy zpracovaných krystalů dilithia. Chlad a odtažitost značící, jak hluboce Spocka svým odmítnutím urazil a klíčící v něm pochybnost, jestli vůbec udělal správně. Přeci jen, se Spockem během posledních pěti let trávil víc společného času v soukromí i na veřejnosti, než s kterýmkoliv předešlým milostným partnerem. Mluvili spolu, smáli se spolu, hádali se spolu i si jen užívala vzájemnou blízkost, jediné co nedělali, byl sex. K tomu se nikdy ani nedostali blízko a to byl právě ten problém. Věděl, že sex vztahy změní. Už dřív to zažil, dobré přátelství, do kterého se vkradla sexuální náklonost, přecházející v milostný poměr, po kterém, i když se rozešli v dobrém, zbylo něco jiného než to předešlé přátelství. Jakási hranice intimity byla překročena a kupodivu ho to ještě nikdy s nikým nespojilo, vždy jen rozdělilo. Jako kdyby vidět toho druhého nahého v Jimovi samotném vytvořilo blok neumožňující mu znovu se takovému člověku svěřovat.

Když o tom tak uvažoval po cestě na ošetřovnu, důvěra mezi ním a Spockem byla právě totálně v háji a on opravdu netušil, jak ji vrátit. Potřeboval s tím pomoct a na celé lodi existoval pouze jediný člověk, se kterým o tom mohl mluvit, i když mu bylo jasné, že tím Kostru pravděpodobně smrtelně vyděsí. Jenže on musel, potřeboval radu od třetího, nezasvěceného, který ale zná jak Spock tak i jeho samotného.

Kývnutím pozdravil doktora M'Benga a rovnou zamířil ke kostrově kanceláři. Jako vždy bylo otevřeno, proto rovnou nahlédl dovnitř, takže zastihl doktora skloněného nad papírováním. Během posledních dnů sám, společně s několika doktory a sestrami napracovali pár přesčasů, které bylo třeba vtěsnat do administrativy a o to se, podle velkého kouřícího hrnku s kávou, právě nejspíš pokoušel.

„Má můj rodinný doktor čas?“ zeptal se napůl s úsměvem, nechtěl do Kostrovy kanceláře vejít jako do pohřební síně.

„To záleží na tom, jestli mu jeho kapitán podepíše prázdné hlášení a on ho bude moci doplnit někdy během příštího týdne,“ odvětil McCoy zlehka, ale pak jeho výraz zvážněl, „Pojď dál a zavři za sebou. Vidím, že ať tě sem přivádí cokoliv, budu na tebe nejspíš zase řvát a to nikdo nemusí slyšet.“  
Neprotestoval, nějak tušil, že v tom mohl mít Kostra pravdu. Vešel tedy dovnitř a zavřel za sebou dveře. Připadal si tu momentálně jako hráč vyloučený na trestnou lavici.

„Sedni si,“ pokynul mu Kostra k židli.

Zakroutil hlavou.  
„Ne, radši postojím,“ odmítl nabízené místo, místo toho začal korzovat dva kroky tam a zase zpět po doktorově malé kanceláři, „Mám dojem, že jsem včera večer něco docela královsky pokazil a potřebuji tvou radu, jak to zase urovnat. Už teď vím určitě, že to nebude vůbec snadné.“  
„Pohádal si se se Spockem?“ zeptal se Kostra prostě, na překvapený pohled který mu Jim vzápětí věnoval, odpověděl protočením očí, „Nesnídali jste spolu, i když jste oba byli v jídelně; to se rozneslo po lodi nadsvětelnou rychlostí. A také jsem Spocka dnes potkal, měl na obličeji nasazenou svou masku supervulkánce a nezareagoval ani na jediný můj žertík. Tak se chová jedině, když se nepohodnete.“

„Tohle je víc, než pouhá neshoda, Kostro, to mi věř,“ nakonec to předtím nabízené místo přijal a posadil se, „Pozval jsem Spocka na večeři… tedy vlastně on pozval mě, je to už pár dní, já souhlasil a včera večer jsme se sešli. Věděl jsem, že si chce se mnou popovídat o své rodině nebo alespoň vědět, že jsem tu pro něj, a to jsem také měl v plánu. Všechno bylo dobré… opravdu, dokonce jsem si o jeho rodičích i povídali a pak se to nějak zvrtlo… Já jsem něco řekl, on něco řekl a potom… Spock mi vyznal lásku, Kostro,“ řekl a zvedl pohled ke svému dlouholetému příteli, který na něj hleděl vyloženě šokovaně. Nedivil se mu, samotná Spockova slova a chování bylo překvapující, když to teď označil za vyznání lásky, rovnalo se to větě, která by šokovala i toho nejotrlejšího.  
„Na tohle se musím napít,“ vydechl McCoy a jak řekl, tak také hodlal vzápětí udělat. Sáhl do zásuvky, odkud vylovil jak napůl prázdnou lahev burbonu, tak také rovnou dvě sklenky. Jednu postavil před sebe a druhou před Jima.

Jemně se na ně zamračil, stejně jako na obsah lahve, jež Kostra otevíral.

„Pokud vím, jsi ještě hodinu ve službě,“ podotkl jen tak mimochodem, nejspíš by doktora kvůli půl palci alkoholu v jeho sklence k vojenskému soudu nehnal, nehledě na to, že si jako doktor mohl dát jedinou dávku z hypospreje a alkohol ve své krvi neutralizovat.

„Pokud vím, právě tu mluvíme o milostném poměru mezi tebou a tvým prvním důstojníkem. Vsadíme se, kdo a co rychleji napíše tomu druhému do záznamů?“ otázal se McCoy jen tak pro formu, potom už do sebe obrátil obsah své sklenky a zhluboka si oddechl, „Tak… můžeš mi přesně, ale opravdu přesně říct, co ti povídal?“

Dlouze si povzdechl a usrkl ze své sklenky, kde bylo víc jak půl palce. Příjemná horkost na jazyku společně s výtečnou rašelinovou příchutí bylo přesně to, co potřeboval na povzbuzení. Ale ani tak to nestačilo na odcitování Spockových slov, nesmazatelně vpálených do jeho mysli, s naprostým klidem.

„Jsi žár krve kolující v mých žilách i tep srdce, který ji žene vpřed. Můj průvodce i společník, pro cestu pouští života. Můj T'hy'la,“ odříkal, z jeho úst to znělo neuvěřitelně monotónně.

„Zní to jak citát z básně, to se určitě nedá s ničím zaměnit a přátelsky to skutečně moc nezní,“ konstatoval McCoy, načež si nalil další spornou dávku alkoholu a trochu z ní upil, „Co přesně znamená T’hy’la?“  
„Tak to netuším,“ potřásl hlavou, „Díval jsem se do lingvistické databáze, ale žádné takové slovo či jemu příbuzné tam není. Bude to něco hovorového, co nemá nic společného s běžnou mluvou ani lodí, tak to do databank jednoduše nenahráli,“ nervózně poklepal sklenkou do stolu, „Co mám dělat? Jak to mám napravit?“  
„Ty si ho odmítl, že?“ otázal se jenom částečně.

„Ovšemže jsem ho odmítl, kdybych to neudělal, cítil bych se jako parchant, co využil situace a Spockovi slabosti. Vyspat se s ním by z našeho přátelství udělalo frašku, to nemluvím o předpisech flotily, které bychom tím porušili.“  
„Mluvíš, jako kdyby si opravdu uvažoval o poměru se Spockem,“ podotkl McCoy jen tak, prostým a lehkým tonem, jako kdyby sděloval docela nepodstatnou myšlenku, jenže tím zároveň uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku.

„V posledních pár dnech mi to problesklo hlavou,“ připustil neochotně, „Hodně na něj myslím po… sexuální stránce. Vím, je to jedno z mých pobláznění, které stejně rychle přijde, jako odejde, proto jsem nemohl dopustit, aby vstoupilo do našeho přátelství a zničilo ho. Jenže jak se zdá, stejně se to stalo.“  
„Jsi si jistý, že je to jen poblouznění?“ nadnesl doktor opět tak naprosto nevinným hlasem.  
Podíval se přímo na něj, jak chtěl z jeho tváře vyčíst správnou odpověď na otázku, kterou mu položil, ale zároveň věděl, že tam ji rozhodně nemůže hledat.

Vyskočil ze svého křesla a vrátil se k přecházení po místnosti, jako lev zavřený v příliš malé kleci. Tou klecí nebyla jen tato pracovna, nýbrž celá loď, protože Spock, jehož chlad a myšlenky, které se ho týkali, byli ve skutečnosti mřížemi té klece, ve které byl Jim uzavřen. Nedalo se z nich vymanit pouhým útěkem, ale ani bojem.

„Po pěti letech přátelství bez jediného zachvění vášně? Ano, co jiného by to bylo? Jen hloupá myšlenka, co mi jednou proběhla hlavou a odmítla z ní od té doby zmizet,“ řekl, popisujíc docela přesně způsob, jak se mu do hlavy dostali obrazy nahého Spocka a myšlenky na to, jak asi chutná a voní jeho kůže. Dokonce i teď, když tu mluvil s Kostrou, ho cosi táhlo právě k tomu uvažovat o Vulkánci v širších kontextech než jen přátelství.

„Já moc dobře znám tvá poblouznění, Jime,“ řekl Kostra a vstal ze svého místa, aby se k němu vydal a zahradil mu cestu, „Jsi tím nejzářnějším příkladem vesmírného námořníka. Létáš od soustavy k soustavě, od planety k planetě a od základny k základně, a na každém tom místě, po nějakém velkém smrtelném dobrodružství, složíš hlavu do klína někomu novému… fascinujícímu… krásnému, který ti dovolí si na chvíli odpočinout v jeho náruči, než se zase vydáš kamsi mezi hvězdy,“ pokynul neurčitě rukou ke stropu, „ke kterým pak oni mohou vzhlížet a doufat, že se k nim jednou vrátíš.“

„To se chovám až tak licoměrně?“ zeptal se, jelikož jemu doktorova slova vůbec nepřišla lichotivé a to i přes jejich poetičnost.  
„Ale vůbec ne, ty nejsi ani trochu licoměrný, Jime,“ zakroutil doktor hlavou, „Nikomu z těch, kterým věnuješ svůj čas a náklonost, nic nenalháváš ani nepředstíráš, že city kterými k nim v ten okamžik planeš, vydrží navždy. Nepředstíráš ani ty city samotné, jsem si jist, že každého, kdo prošel tvou postelí, jsi svým způsobem miloval. Způsobem námořníka, který má svou loď v srdci zakotvenou na prvním místě. Jestli ti někdo vyčítá své zrazené city, jen si tě maloval v příliš romantických barvách, ostatně jako to mají lidé u námořníků ve zvyku,“ jemně se usmál, téměř chlácholivě, „Ale na nich nezáleží, Jime, ten kdo nepochopí, že tahle dáma“ pokynul oběma rukama kolem sebe, „je navždy vrytá do tvé duše a nebude ochotný žít také s ní, pro tebe není dost dobrý. A pochopit to může jedině ten, kdo tě vídá den co den ve velitelském křesle a stejně tě miluje.“

„Navrhuješ mi snad začít spát se Spockem?“ otázala se, jak popravdě nebyl schopný uvěřit, že to Kostra myslí smrtelně vážně.  
„Ne, jen říkám, že by sis měl uvědomit, co pro tebe Spock znamená,“ odmítl otázku, ale zároveň se jeho slova dala chápat jako kladná odpověď, „Je to nejbližší osoba, kterou na lodi máš, trávíš s ním všechen svůj volný čas, a když ho s ním netrávíš, alespoň o něm mluvíš. On ví, že jsi hlavně kapitánem, a stejně tě chce. Kdyby nechtěl, nenabízel by ti víc než přátelství. Spock může být zvláštní v mnoha směrech, ale nikdy neříká nic, co nemyslí smrtelně vážně. Pokud ti vyznal city, opravdu je k tobě chová.“

„Jak o tom můžeš mluvit tak lehce?“

„Snadno, nejsem tím vůbec překvapený,“ mírně pokrčil rameny, „Rozhodně ne tak, jak bych možná měl být. Pokaždé, když jsem se na vás dva podíval, věděl jsem, že máte něco víc, než co je mezi mnou a tebou nebo mezi mnou a Spockem. Je to nuance důvěry, která bude u nás vždy chybět.“  
„Tak to není, Kostro,“ namítl, ovšem nevěděl co tím myslí, jestli to příznačné mezi sebou a Spockem, nebo se jen snaží protestovat proti špetce melancholie, které se vkradla do přítelova hlasu.  
„Chceš mi snad navrhnout milostné dostaveníčko? Promiň, Jime,“ řekl uvolněným hlasem a široký úsměv se mu usadil na tváři, když Jima poplácal po rameni, „na škole jsem sice zkoušel rukavice jiných týmu, ale nakonec jsem se zase vrátil do toho domácího, ve kterém jsem začínal ještě jako uhrovitý vyčouhlý kluk. A navíc jsem se oženil se svým nejstarším trenérem.“

Signál interkomu je přerušil dřív, než stačil Jim na doktorovu rozsáhlou metaforu nějak odpovědět. Bylo jasné, že McCoy nebude volání ignorovat a proto mlčel, když přešel Kostra ke svému stolu a aktivoval hovor.  
„Doktore McCoy, je tu velvyslanec Sarek a nechce jiného doktora, než vás. Vypadá to na něco osobního, paní Amandy se to netýká. Co mu mám říct? Ode mne se ošetřit nenechá,“ ozval se z druhé strany doktor M'Benga, kupodivu ani nezněl naštvaně z toho, že Sarek zjevně odmítl jeho péči. Jistě to bylo proto, že měl s Vulkánci své rozsáhlé zkušenosti.

„Asi vím, oč se jedná. Hned se tam objevím,“ odpověděl McCoy a ukončil hovor, potom se zase obrátil zpět k němu, „Tohle zabere jenom malou chvíli, pak se za tebou vrátím.“  
„Nemusíš,“ odmítl další pomoci, dokonce vyloudil i úsměv, „Už si mi pomohl víc než dost, Kostro, a já musím o tom, cos mi řekl přemýšlet.“

„Jsi si jistý?“ zeptal se doktor starostlivě.  
„Určitě,“ ubezpečil ho jemně a zlehka ho poplácal po rameni, „Projdu se po lodi, zastavím na pozorovací palubě… a pak se uvidí. Něco vymyslím, i kdybych měl stanovat u Spockovy kajuty s omluvným dopisem v rukách. Já… možná tomu dám nějaký čas na uzrání.“  
„Nenechávej to vyhnít, Jime,“ namítl Kostra, „Víš jaký Spock je, když zabředne do svého popírání emocí. Pamatuješ, jaké to bylo po setkání s Platonovci nebo když… ty víš kdy? Trvalo nám týdny ho donutit chovat se normálně, teď je to mnohem horší.“  
„To já vím… moc dobře to vím,“ potřásl hlavou, „Jdi za Sarekem,“ formuloval to raději téměř jako rozkaz, za což byl také odměněn doktorovým zamračeným výrazem, ale také uposlechnutím.

Vyprovodil ho pohledem z místnosti, až pak ho následoval. Když procházel místností před ošetřovnou, zahlédl Kostru, jak se baví se Sarekem, překvapivě hlasitě a rozrušeně, podle toho jak doktor gestikuloval stříkačkou ve svých rukách. Rozhovor ho natolik zaujal, že nedával pozor na cestu a narazil ramenem do doktora M'Benga.  
„Omlouvám se, kapitáne, nedíval jsem, se kam jdu,“ omluvil se doktor samozřejmě jako první.

„Ne, byla to má vina,“ odmítl jeho omluvu, načež se zastavil, „Doktore, vy jste byl na stáži na Vulkánu, že?“ zeptal se.

M'Benga přikývl a téměř hrdě se usmál. Jen málokterý pozemšťan skutečně vydržel na Vulkánu, natož aby tam pracoval nebo třeba byl jen na stáži. Většina jich utekla hned, hlavně před neskutečným pracovním nasazením a minimálním volnem, a velká část ze zbývajících byla nemilosrdně vyhozena pro nedostatečné výsledky. Studium na Vulkánské akademii věd pak bylo jen pro ty nejchytřejší a zároveň neotrlejší; naneštěstí platilo, že čím byl pozemšťan inteligentnější, tím hůře snášel napětí. Ve vědecké sekci měl pár takových, kteří stěží zvládli akademii a na  _Enterpris_ e se dostali jen díky svým vědeckým úspěchům. Ty by na misi neposlala ani, kdyby se jednalo o stokrát prozkoumanou planetu s vyvinutou a mírumilovnou civilizací. Nejspíš by se mu tam totiž ztratili v ulicích města a ještě by je museli celé výsadkové týmy ostrahy hledat.

Doktor proto měl na co být hrdý.

„Ano, pane, celý jeden vulkánský rok. Proč?“

„Jen jsem si říkal, že to musíte umět vulkánsky opravdu dobře,“ nadnesl zlehka.

„No, dalo by se to tak říct,“ přikývl M'Benga, „Můj vedoucí stáže říkal, že mluvím jako desetileté dítě, to je pro člověka pochvala,“ zářivě se usmál, když to říkal.  
„Věděl byste, co znamená slovo… T’hy’la?“ otázal se, přeci jen trochu nejistý tím, jakou odpověď by mohl dostat. Pro případ podivu nebo dotazů už měl připravenou historku o knize, která se mu náhodou dostala do rukou. Naštěstí to ale vypadalo, že ji nebude třeba vytáhnout, protože doktor se zamyšleně zamračil.  
„Netuším, pane,“ zakroutil hlavou, „Určitě je to vulkánsky, ale není to slovo, které bych viděl v jakémkoliv slovníku nebo se s ním setkal v běžné mluvě. Vypadá jako složenina z více slov, taková složená slova jsou ze všech nejhorší. U mnohých z nich pozná jen vulkánský lingvista, z jakých slov původně pochází, dokáže je rozdělit a pak přeložit třeba i do standardu. Běžný student vulkánštiny a leckdy ani rodilý mluvčí, nemá šanci jim rozumět, pokud explicitně nezná jejich význam. Popravdě se ani nedoporučuje po kořenových slovech pátrat a tak se snažit složeným slovům rozumět, raději se optat počítače nebo rodilého mluvčí co znamenají, a ten význam bez debat přijmout za platný,“ vysvětlil mu M'Benga obšírněji, než potřeboval, potom sklouzl pohledem k dění na ošetřovně a nakonec i pokynul tácem s hypospreji směrem ke dveřím ošetřovny, „Jestli to potřebujete nutně vědět, zeptejte se velvyslance Sareka nebo pana Spocka. Mohli by vědět, co to znamená.“

„Ne, to není třeba. Tak nutně to vědět nepotřebuji,“ zamítl rázně, opravdu si nemyslel, že by bylo vhodné se na to ptát zrovna Sareka, protože mu bylo zřejmé, že se určitě bude jednat o nějaká osobní slova, takový hlupák nebyl, „Děkuji. Můžete jít,“ propustil doktora.

M'Benga, jen kývl a zmizel na ošetřovně, Jim vyrazil k výtahu doufaje, že by se mohl někde zašít a přemýšlet.

°°0°°

Bylo to třicet dva celých čtyři hodin, co naposledy jedl, proto nebylo divu, že porci salátu, kterou Amanda přinesla, skutečně uvítal, i když se to stěží dalo považovat za nejchutnější jídlo, které kdy měl. Ve skutečnosti si vzpomněl například na Amandiny špenátové placky, které měl velmi v oblibě a jedli je naposledy, když společně strávili tolik hodin na lůžku. V tomto případě přijal jídlo prostě jenom jako nutričně dostačující a také jako přijatelnou odpověď, pokud se ho dnes Leonard zeptá, jaktože za poslední dny zhubl dvě kila.

Odložil prázdnou misku stranou na stolek za postelí a přesunul se ke své ženě, konkrétně za její záda a zlehka se prohrábl jejími vlasy. Jídlo, nebo třeba jen potřeba se najíst, bylo zapomenuto a jeho mysl plně upoutala pozemská struktura manželčiných hnědorudých pramenů. Propouštěl si je mezi prsty. Mohl by přesně říct, proč se lidské vlasy vlní a z jakého důvodu je vulkánci mají v osmdesáti třech procentech rovné, ale to bylo momentálně naprosto nepodstatné. Jen myšlenka, který mu od nikud nikam proběhl myslí zatím, co jemně navíjel Amandiny vlasy na svou ruku. Potom si pramen donesl ke tváři a zhluboka vdechl jeho vůni. Několik sonických sprch místo vodních plných šamponu a mýdla, zcela je zbavilo pachu čisticích prostředků a jediné co zůstalo, byla její přirozená vůně. Kdyby záleželo pouze na něm, dokonale by mu to vyhovovalo a jeho žena by už nikdy nemusela navštívit vodní koupel, jenže Amanda samotná by to nesnesla. Lidé byli z nějakého důvodu posedlí eliminací vlastnícho pachu a jeho přebitím chemickou vůní.

„Chutnalo?“ zeptala se Amanda.  
„Bylo to dostatečné,“ odvětil nezaujatý rozhovorem, nebo vůbec smyslem slov, ale její hlas byl pro Sarekovi uši příjemný.

„V jídelně je neuvěřitelný výběr vegetariánského jídla, zeptala bych se Spocka, co máš rád nebo co je dobré, ale nemohla jsem ho najít,“ mluvila jeho žena dál, stěží ji poslouchal, daleko větší pozornost věnoval struktuře kůže jejího odhaleného ramene, „Myslíš, že bude v pořádku?“

Její otázka natolik nekorespondovala s předešlou větou, že se odpoutal myšlenkami od Amandina těla a obrátil se, alespoň částečně, k jejích rozhovoru.

„Kdo?“ zeptal se, neboť si nebyl jistý, o kom mluví. O vegetariánském jídle zcela určitě ne.

„Spock, přeci, náš syn, Sareku. Posloucháš vůbec, o čem jsem mluvila?“ zeptala se, příkrostí svého hlasu a jeho decibely, mu způsobovala téměř fyzickou bolest v uších. Musel se odtáhnout stranou.  
„Připouštím, že si nejsem zcela jist,“ prohlásil, ovládaje svůj hlas jak nejlépe dokázal, „Nejspíš to bude záležet o čem, v jakém intenzitě a po jaký časový úsek jsi hovořila.“

Amanda se na něj obrátila s opravdu nepříjemným výrazem ve tváři i v očích, její zlost byla hmatatelný, klouzající po jejich mentální blízkosti jako nepříjemné jiskření, které v jeho mysli tančilo jako drobné jehly. Stáhl se před ní, jak nejvíce dokázal. Toto byla věc, na které budou muset brzy zapracovat. I když mu nikdy nevadilo, že má Amanda své emoce mimo kontrolu a projevuje je neustále v jejich plné síle, musela si opět osvojit disciplínu, která zabrání jejich přenášejí přes svazek do jeho mysli. Sám se proti nim bránit sice dokázal, ale k navození oboustranného pohodlí bylo třeba, aby oba manželé kontrolovali, co přes jejich pouto projde, zvláště v situaci, jako byla tato, když byla jeho vlastní mysli nechráněna a zcela otevřena všemu, co mu od jeho ženy přišlo.  
„Už dobrou půl hodinu tu mluvím o tom, jaké mi dělá starosti Spockovo chování a jak nejsem ráda, že s námi nechce odletět na Vulkán. To ti to, co říkám nestojí ani za chvilku pozornosti?!“ zvedla Amanda hlas nejen ve skutečnosti, ale i mentálně. Byl to doslova křik. V ších mu z toho lupalo a v mysli to hraničilo s fyzickou bolestí.  
„Prosím, mohla by ses trochu ztišit,“ požádal ji s veškerým klidem, „Tvůj hlas a myšlenky jsou mi momentálně značně nepříjemné“  
„Moje myšlenky?“  
„Ovšem, ashayam, cítím tvé myšlenky i emoce, zvláště když svou mysl nestíním vůči té tvé a zároveň jsme i v blízkém fyzickém kontaktu,“ objasnil, „Nevadí mi to, ale uvítal bych, kdyby ses alespoň pokusila nebýt tak hlasitá. Impulzy, které od tebe přichází, přetěžují telepatické centrum mého mozku, což může způsobit náhlé stažení cév v předních lalocích.“

„Chceš říct, že tě ze mě bolí hlava?“ zeptala se příkře.

Sarekova žádost se na jejích projevech nijak nepodepsala, vlastně jasně cítil, že Amandina zlost ještě vzrůstá navzdory upřímnosti, s jakou ji poprosil o trochu ohleduplnosti. Měl to očekávat, nebyl to u jeho ženy nijak neobvyklí jev. V počátcích jejich manželství opravdu považovala bolesti hlavy, které mu způsobila svými nechráněnými myšlenkami, za pouhé výmluvy, kterými se snažil vyhnout diskuzi z její strany naplněné negativními emocemi nebo vyloženě hádce. Pochopila, poněkud nešťastně, až po jejich prvním společném  _Pon Farr_ , kdy jí naopak jeho emoce a myšlenky způsobily silnou několika denní migrénu, na kterou nepomohly žádné léky. Až poté docenila nutnost alespoň základní mentální disciplíny na její straně. Byl rozhodnutý ji o tom tentokrát přesvědčit dřív, než bude nucena prožít cokoliv nepříjemného, i když ze zkušeností s pozemšťany předpokládal, že to bude nesnadný úkol. Lidé obvykle museli na vlastní kůži pocítit, než plně pochopili.  
„Ano. Tvé nestíněné myšlenky a hlas o vysokých decibelech a oktávách mi způsobuje bolest hlavy,“ přikývl.

„Tak promiň, že vůbec něco říkám,“ odsekla, rty při tom našpulila do výrazu krajní zlosti, která jak musel uznat, činila její obličej poněkud neestetickým.

„Tvé chování není logické,“ konstatoval zjevný fakt, „Musím na přibližně dvacet minut navštívit ošetřovnu, předpokládám, že až se vrátím, budeš již klidnější.“

„To máš ve zvyku běžně odejít z místnosti, když spolu mluvíme?“

„Má mysl je nesoustředěná, tvá mysl je zahlcena hněvem, za takových podmínek není logické započínat rozhovor, zvláště pak o tématech jako je Spock,“ odvětil naprosto nekonfliktně, nemělo žádný smysl s Amandou diskutovat, pokud se zlobila a jak věděl, když jí poskytne dostatek času, svůj hněv uvolní jiným způsobem než křikem na něj a poté spolu budou moci mluvit klidně. Alespoň v mezích možností.

„Jdu se osprchovat,“ zamručela jeho žena jedním z tónů, o kterých věděl, že jsou uražeností, to, že popadla svůj háv a zmizela v koupelně během chvíle, mu jen potvrdilo, že se opravdu urazila.

Uraženost byla vůbec podivná emoce, zvláště v kontextu s všeobecným chováním lidí. Velmi rádi jiným do tváře vyčítali veškeré jejich nedokonalosti, zároveň se sami urazili, když byli upozorněni na vlastní nedostatky. Kdyby všichni pracovali podle svých nejlepších možností, stejně tak se chovali, a druhého na nedostatek upozornili slušnou formou, nebyl by důvod k výčitkám ani k uražení se. Velmi nelogické chování, o kterém jen tak uvažoval, zatím co se oblékal.

Cesta na ošetřovnu mu pak poskytla možnost víc soustředit svou volně plující mysl. Když byl zavřený v kajutě s Amandou, začínal se ztrácet ve svých přirozených potřebách a to nebylo v tuto chvíli logické ani vhodné. Měl by najít způsob, jak se vymanit z vlivu své ženy, naneštěstí pochyboval, že jím bude hádka, protože po hádce obvykle následovalo to, co Amanda nazývala 'usmiřovací milování', takže dohadování se bylo v tomto případě kontraproduktivní. A navíc také nechtěl žádný takový způsob nalézat, chtěl se ve své  _k'diwa_ zcela ztratit, prolnout se skrz ni a zůstat jedním.

Když vstoupil na ošetřovnu, nebyl Leonard nikdy v dohledu, místo něj zde byl jiný doktor, který si ho také hned všiml.

„Velvyslanče Sareku. Jsem doktor M'Benga, mohu pro vás něco udělat?“ zeptal se s profesionálním úsměvem.  
„Hledám doktora McCoye. Má službu?“ otázala se. Důvod proč jsem přišel, byl poněkud delikátní, stud sice nebyl logické a on ho také proto necítil, přesto by uvítal dostat se raději do péče Leonardovi než jinému doktorovi. Zvláště, když se jednalo o lidského doktora, protože ten vulkánský by jistě neměl žádné rádoby humorné poznámky, jakých se mohl dočkat od člověka. Snesl by ji, ale momentálně na ně opravdu nechtěl být nucen reagovat.  
„Je ve své kanceláři, zrovna tam za ním přišel kapitán. Já jsem vám ale plně k dispozici,“ nabídl se M'Benga.  
„Ne, chci doktora McCoye. Pokud je s kapitánem, počkám zde na něj,“ odmítl.

„Rozumím,“ odvětil doktor, kupodivu se zdálo, že skutečně rozumí, neboť na rozdíl od jiných lidských lékařů, dál nenaléhal, „Zavolám doktorovi McCoyovi. Když jde o vás, mohl by rozhovor s kapitánem urychlit.“  
„To by bylo vhodné,“ souhlasil s jeho návrhem, načež se přesunul stranou k jednomu z biolůžek. Nebylo samozřejmě pravděpodobné, že ho bude chtít McCoy snad vyšetřovat, ale přinejmenším nepřekážel uprostřed místnosti.

Příchod doktora McCoye zabral jen dvě celé jedna minuty, po kterých se doktor vynořil ze své kanceláře a rázným krokem si to k Sarekovi namířil. Zdál se být podrážděný jeho přítomností zde, nejen to, byl tak i cítit, když si stoupl zbytečně blízko a zamračil se. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se tento den všichni jemu známí pozemšťané dohodli na jednotném projevu negativních emocí, protože jak mohl postřehnout Jamese vycházející z doktorovy kanceláře, ani on se netvářil nikterak vesele. U něj, co zatím stačil vypozorovat, zřídkavý jev, neboť to, co Amanda nazvala chlapeckým úsměvem, se na jeho tváři dalo spatřit téměř kdykoliv.

Mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu. Bylo zřejmé, že to není náhoda, přinejmenším Leonardova a Jamesova nálada spolu jistě souvisela. Ze zkušeností mu bylo zřejmé, že se kolem něco závažného, přinejmenším pro tyto dva pozemšťany, děje.  
„Tak?“ zeptal se Leonard.  
Sklonil k němu pohled od sledování kapitána.  
„Přišel jsem si pro dávku z hypospreje,“ odpověděl, nespecifikující obsah, předpokládal, že to McCoy pochopí.

„Další? To už je snad čtvrtá!“ zareagoval doktor prudce, ale zjevně se měl k tomu aplikovat požadovaný preparát, „Co to s vámi Vulkánci touhle dobou je? Leze na vás jaro nebo co? Myslel jsem, že máte roupy jenom jednou za sedm let, ale jak je vidno, je to asi daleko častěji a jakmile jeden z vás začne, chytnou to všichni v okruhu půl světelného roku. Jinak si to prostě neumím vysvětlit,“ začal se rozčilovat a bez sebemenšího zaváhání ve svých slovech zmiňoval velmi intimní aspekty vulkánské kultury.

Semkl pevně rty. Doktorovo chování se mu nikterak nezamlouvalo, co se mu líbilo ještě méně, byl jasně patrný alkoholoví odér, který cítil z jeho dechu. Odhadoval by to nejméně na dvě sklenice burbonu nebo whisky. Jeho trpělivost a shovívavost dosáhla vrcholu, když mu hyposprej nepříjemně narazil do krku a způsobil mu tak bolest a jistě i drobou podlitinu.  
„Zdá se, doktore, že máte něco proti mé rase,“ podotkl ledově.

Teprve v tu chvíli k němu McCoy zvedl pořádně pohled i tvář, na které byl vidět hněv jen z velmi malé části, vypadal kupodivu spíše ustaraně, pokud by mohl soudit. Vzhledem k tomu s kým mluvil, se jeho nelibost vůči doktorovu chování trochu zmenšila. Obočí mu vystoupalo tázavě vzhůru. Teď už chtěl vědět, co tohoto muže trápí, spíš než snad požadovat omluvu nebo vysvětlení jeho chování.

„Já proti vaší rase nemám nic, mám něco proti vašemu chování,“ ukázal na něj doktor, „Člověk s vámi tráví roky, téměř zoufale se z vás snaží vyloudit trochu citu nebo ho ve vaší tváři najít během nespočtu smrtelných nebezpečí, kterými spolu projdete, a nenajde nic. Jen dokonalou logiku a to zatracené pozvednuté obočí. Jenže pak přijde chvíle… takový zázračný malý okamžik,“ naznačil prsty jeden centimetr a osm milimetrů, „kdy od vás žádné emoce nečeká, protože se široko daleko neděje nic, co by je mělo vyvolat, a vy přesně v ten moment přikráčíte, řeknete něco tak emocionálního, že to každého pozemšťana srazí svou silou na kolena a pak zase odejdete stále dokonale nad vše povznesení. A nás, ve vašich očích slabé emocionální pozemšťany, necháte kdesi za sebou naprosto šokované a neschopné čehokoliv,“ rozzlobeně odložil hyposprej, „To je to, co mi vadí. Svým chováním nutíte lidi cítit se mizerně.“  
Během jeho proslovu Sarekovo obočí vystoupalo až k okraji ofiny, kde se na dlouhou dobu zastavilo. Doktor byl evidentně velmi rozrušení, snad se zdál být i uražený nebo přinejmenším silně emocionálně dotčený něčím, co se mu stalo a co se týkalo vulkánce. Vzhledem k tomu, že si nebyl ze své strany vědom žádného prohřešku proti Leonardovým emocím, dokonce ho během posledních dvanácti hodin ani neviděl, jevilo se jako logické, že za jeho hněv může Spock.  
„Dopustil se snad můj syn na vás nějaké urážky, Leonarde?“ zeptal se věcně. Pokud Spock skutečně doktora urazil, bylo Sarekovou povinností postarat se, aby se mu také omluvil anebo se omluvit za něj, pokud nebude jiná možnost.  
„Spock?“ vyrazil ze sebe prudce, jasné znamení toho, že se jeho rozčarování Spocka týká, „Jistěže ano, uráží mě v jednom kuse, až s tím přestane, začnu se o něj bát. Ale o mě tady nejde. O mě nikdy nejde, když se Spock začne chovat jako malé uražené dítě. Jak by také mohlo?“ zhluboka se nadechl, jak mu došel vzduch potřebný k mluvení, a pak s jediným výdechem vychladl, jak by řekli lidé, „Dávka bude opět působit dvanáct hodin, pak si případně zajděte pro další.“

Zdálo se, že tedy doktor nemluví o sobě, nýbrž o osobě jemu blízké. Logika byla v tomto případě zřejmá; tím, o kom byla řeč, byl kapitán Kirk. Bylo mu však k podivu, že by se jeho syn zrovna vůči tomuto pozemšťanovi dopustil nějaké urážky. Nedovedl si to ani představit, způsob jak Spock přistupoval k Jamesovi, byl natolik otevřený a vstřícný, až to bylo u syna téměř k neuvěření. Bylo pravdou, že ať se mezi jeho synem a kapitánem odehrálo cokoliv, nepříslušelo mu do toho zasahovat, zároveň však, když šlo o Jamese, měl nutkání se ho alespoň pokusit zeptat, co se stalo. Nejen protože tohoto konkrétního pozemšťané měl v jisté oblibě jakožto takového, hlavně kvůli svému synovi. V této době si nemyslel, že by měl Spock zůstat bez přátel. Ať se situace vyvine jakkoliv, bylo logické předpokládat, že se rodinné poměry změní. Už nyní se změnili. Spock nikdy nebyl připraven na možnost ztráty Amandiny výhradní přízně a, i když měl v jeho logiku výhradní důvěru, byl si zároveň jist, že přátelství kapitána Kirka a doktora McCoye je něčím co tuto jeho logiku podpoří i jiným způsobem.

Leonard ale nebyl tím, koho by se měl ptát, pokud vůbec někoho a podle všeho ani nestál o vyptávání. Respektoval to.

„Děkuji, doktore. Bude-li třeba, opět přijdu,“ vzal na vědomí jeho radu, ignorujíce že by spolu předtím mluvili o čemkoliv jiném, stejně jako to udělal i Leonard sám.

„To doufám, prenatální prohlídku jsem nedělal už pět let,“ zamručel doktor na rozloučenou.

Okomentoval to jen mírně pozvednutým obočím, načež se krátce rozloučil a opustil ošetřovnu.

Jamese viděl hned, co opustil ošetřovnu a vyšel na chodbu, jak nastupuje do výtahu. Snadno vypočítal, že když si ho kapitán nevšimne, nemá cenu ani zrychlovat. Při nutnosti zachování důstojnosti nemohl popoběhnout, aby kabinu chytl. Naštěstí byl postřehnut a James mu přidržel dveře, než k nim svižným krokem došel. Dveře je společně zavřeli v malém, poměrně tichém prostoru, kde mohl velmi jasně zachytit kapitánovu rozrušení. To, že měl mysl rozdrážděnou a otevřenou časem stráveným s Amandou, ještě umocnilo schopnost cítit Jamesovi emoce, i když ton, kterým k němu promluvil, byl klidný.  
„Viděl jsem, jak se bavíte s doktorem McCoyem. Vypadal trochu naštvaně, doufám, že vás nějak neurazil?“ zeptal se kapitán.  
„Již jsem stačil vypozorovat Leonardovy vzorce chování a domnívám se, že na skutečnou urážku z jeho úst by nejspíš i Vulkánec reagoval agresí,“ podotkl lehce, s náznakem humoru, který vždy snadno rozproudil pomalu se napínající atmosféru. Zafungovalo to, jeho společník se vesele usmál.  
„To určitě. Kostra umí být pořádně příkrý, když chce, a je občas dost vznětlivý. Jako čertíček z krabičky… dlouhou dobu ho věci kolem natahují, až pak přijde jeden nevinný ubožák, který stiskne čudlík a hrozně to pak od něj schytá,“ řekl kapitán, chlapecký úsměv se mu vrátil na tvář.  
„Jeho slova jsem si opravdu nevzal osobně,“ ujistil ho podruhé, přestože opakování toho samého nebylo logické, nicméně při rozhovorech nejen s lidmi nezbytně nutné, „Spíše ve mne vyvolali jisté obavy o mého syna. Z doktorových vzletných výrazů jsem sice mnoho nepochopil, ale vím s jistotou, že byly naplněny obavou a týkali se Spocka,“ nadnesl to tak jemně, jak dokázal, aby to vypadalo jako upřímný zájem otce o blaho jeho dítěte, čímž také jeho slova byla.  
„Spock se má fajn. Zvládá rozhodnutí vaší ženy dobře. Ani jeden z vás si o něj nemusí dělat starosti,“ ujistil ho kapitán, nicméně napětí, která se opět vrátilo do jeho tváře i postoje, dávalo znát, že Sarek uhodil do té správné struny, jak by řekli pozemšťané.

Zvážil, na sebe až tristně pomalu, svá další slova, avšak než je stačil vyslovit, stiskl James tlačítko a zastavil výtah. Jemně naklonil hlavu na stranu a s tázavě pozvednutým obočím upřel na kapitána pohled.  
„Mám dotaz… chci se zeptat na překlad jednoho vulkánského slova, ale mám obavy, že to bude něco…,“ odmlčel se, nejistý výraz.  
„Vulgárního?“ nadnesl. Sám znal několik výrazů, které by pozemšťané rozhodně nazvali vulgárnímu, ba přímo sprostými a jejich ekvivalent ve standardu by ve slušné společnosti nikdo nikdy nevyslovil. Byl si také jist, že i Spock je bude znát. Nepřišlo mu však možné, že by jedno z nich použil vůči kapitánu Kirkovi. Snad jedině při hádce vůči něčemu nebo někomu jinému, ale i to mu přišlo velmi nepravděpodobné.  
„Ne… spíš hodně osobního,“ odmítl James, „Tak moc osobní, že to není v naší lingvistické databázi a ani M'Benga, který na Vulkánu rok žil, ho nezná. Nejspíš bych se vás na to možná ani neměl ptát, kdyby mi to jen tak neleželo v hlavě.“

To mu přišlo o něco více pochopitelné, než představa vlastního syna jak sprostě nadává. Už hlavně proto, že to bylo možné. Databáze lodi byla velmi omezené na hovorové výrazy a ani rok života na Vulkánu nemohl žádnému pozemšťanovy poskytnout ze strany Vulkánců takovou důvěru, aby byl pozván například do úzkého rodinného kruhu nebo kroužku dobrých přátel či jinak blízkých osob. Avšak Spock, ve své jisté zbrklosti, by se mohl nyní ocitat v takové vnitřní tísni, že by některé osobní slovo vůči Jamesovi skutečně mohl použít.  
„Co znamená  _T'hy'la_?“  
Slovo, které James vyslovil, samozřejmě poznával a velmi dobře znal i jeho význam, jen nikdy nepředpokládal, že ho uslyší z něčích úst, už vůbec že to budou lidské ústa a zvláště ta kapitánova. Opravdu to patřilo ke slovům, na jejichž význam se nikdo neptal, buď je chápal, nebo je nechápal. Obsahovalo soubor emocí, jež museli být prožívání nikoliv vysvětleny, a proto to také byl výraz, který se nahlas vyslovoval jedině před osobou, které byl určen. Nebylo to zakázané slovo. Nebylo pobuřující. Pravděpodobně nebylo ani řídce používané. Jen se o něm nemluvilo.

„Kde jste ho slyšel?“ zeptal se možné chladněji, než bylo třeba, neboť kapitán se trochu zamračil. Ale lepší byl chlad než překvapení.  
„Někde jsem ho četl…,“ odpověděl mu neutrálně evidentní lží. Na to, jak dobře uměl hrát před plným sálem politiků a konzultantů federace, a to teprve před týdnem, byl teď neskutečně průhledný.

Pravděpodobnost, že by to skutečně četl, byla velice nízké. Texty ve kterých by se mohlo zmíněné slovo vyskytovat, nebyly překládány do standardu a ve vulkánštině byli natolik složité, že kapitán Kirk by jim zcela jistě nerozuměl. Existovala jen jediná varianta, kde to slovo mohl slyšet a Sarek si zcela upřímně nebyl jist, jak se k tomu má nyní postavit. Pakliže Spock nazval kapitána svým  _t'hy'lou_  měl mu ten výraz objasnit sám, když to neudělala, mohlo to znamenat jediné; něco se pokazilo. Jeho syn se Jamesovi vyznal a byl odmítnut. Mohlo se to sát? Mohl Spock bez předešlé konzultace se Sarekem učinit tak důležitý krok, jako je přinejmenším žádost o intimní vztah ne-li přímo manželství? Ano, taková byla jednoznačná odpověď na obě otázky. A vysvětlovalo by to Jamesovo chování stejně jako Leonardovo, neboť jak známo lidé se o své intimní starosti s přáteli dělili, na rozdíl od Vulkánců, až zázračně lehce.  
Sarek byl teď postaven před důležitou volbu; odpovědět či neodpovědět? Nejspíš mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než odpovědět, když už se do této situace dostal vlastní vinou.  
„Skutečně je to značně osobní výraz,“ promluvil, opatrně formulujíce, „To slovo je staré, původem z předsurakovských dob a stále zatížené tehdejšími emocemi, proto je vyslovováno pouze v soukromí a patří k sluchu jen jediné osoby, té které je určeno.“  
„Až tak...,“ zamumlal James v povzdechu.  
Krátce vyčkal, než pokračoval. Nechat debatu vyznít do ztracena by v tomto případě nebylo vhodné.  
„Má i překlad do standardu. Vulkánští lingvisté ho po zralé úvaze a zkoumání pozemských jazyků vytvořili, ale ten překlad je… mírně řečeno vágní,“ prohlásil pravdivě, on sám ho považoval za značně nepřesný, zvláště proto, že znal lidskou kulturu lépe než lingvisté, kteří překlad vytvářeli, a věděl, že podstatný aspekt, obsažený právě v tomto slovu, jednoduše v lidské kultuře chybí, protože k němu pozemšťané nemají předpoklady, „Je to označení pro mentálního blížence, někoho, kdo má velký význam po stránce duševní ale nezřídka kdy i fyzické. A používá se výhradně mezi dvěma muži,“ dodal tuto důležitou skutečnost a patřičně ji zdůraznil, jelikož to byl rozhodně podstatný aspekt celého slova  _T’hy’la_ a zvláště podstatný pro Jamese, také vzhledem ke skutečnosti, že existovalo ještě několik další podobných slov, jedno například užívané mezi ženami a se stejným významem.

Pohled, který na něj kapitán vrhl, dával znát, že velmi dobře pochopil delikátnost slova i tématu, a také jeho význam, alespoň do té míry, do jaké mu to dokázal Sarek vysvětlit slovy.  
„Myslel jsem si, že to bude něco… takového,“ vyjádřil se nakonec nejasně a nejistě.

„Pokusil bych se vám podat přesnější vysvětlení, ale to není možné. Skutečnou, křišťálově čistou definici toho slova znají pouze ti, kteří ho přijmou za své. Pro každý pár pak má své osobní nuance a hloubku,“ dodal ještě, přesvědčený že toto musí James bezpodmínečně vědět.  
„Rozumím,“ přikývl kapitán a znovu stiskl tlačítko, které výtah uvedlo do pohybu, „Děkuji za objasnění a ocenil bych, kdybyste s nikým nemluvil o tom, že jsem se vás na to ptal. Vůbec s nikým.“  
„To považuji za přirozené.“

Nenapadlo by ho s nikým konzultovat, co tu s kapitánem společně řešili, i když připouštěl, že Amanda by jako Spockova matka měla mít právo dozvědět se o jeho nepodařené žádosti. Problém byl, že by jim to musel říct sám jejich syn nebo by si musel na jeho chování kapitán Kirk stěžovat, a to se nestalo a pravděpodobně ani nikdy nestane. Vše, co se týkalo synova soukromí, bylo jako pečlivě uzamčený sejf, do kterého se jen občas dokázala dostat Amanda, on, byť Spockův otec, prostě neměl šanci. Mohl jen zvenčí nahlížet na… spoušť, kterou za sebou Spock zanechal. Trosku v podobě zasmušilého pozemšťana, se kterým právě sdílel malou kabinu výtahu.

Natáhl se a stiskl zastavení výtahu na poslední chvíli, v okamžiku, kdy už kabina dobrzďoval. Kapitán k němu obrátil pohled přímo křičící zmatenou otázkou.  
„Vaše výmluva na vulkánský text, který jste četl, není příliš věrohodná. S veškerou úctou k vám, Jamesi, pochybuji, že byste byl schopen něco tak složitého přečíst, byť s asistencí počítače,“ konstatoval prostě, poklidně, bez sebemenšího náznaku, který by mohl směřovat ke konfliktu, „Musel jste to slovo jedině slyšet od Vulkánce a ti jsou na palubě pouze dva. Ode mne ho nemáte, bez skutečného důvodu bych ho nikdy neřekl a pochybuji, že se kdy najde muž, kterého bych tak nazval. Zbývá jen jediná osoba, jež by ho mohla před vámi vyslovit,“ zmírnil chladnost hlasu v důvěrný tón, „Můj syn je sice ve svém mládí velmi zbrklí, ale jsou věci, které by ve své zbrklosti neudělal ani on. Když už něco řekne, vždy svá slova myslí vážně. To je vše, co jsem vám chtěl říct,“ ukončil rozhovor nejen slovně, hlavně odblokoval dveře a vystoupil na chodbu dřív, než mu kapitán mohl cokoliv odpovědět.

Nebylo to zrovna korektní, prakticky vzato to bylo neslušné, ale byl to jediný způsob, jak s Jamesem promluvit o svém synovi a zůstat na hraně toho, co vulkánská kultura dovolovala. Krátce se podíval přes rameno na zavřené dveře výtahu. Leckterá zdlouhavá diplomatická jednání bylo snazší, než jednat s lidmi o soukromých nebo rodinných záležitostech. Ostatně, konkrétně o této by nemohl mluvit ani se samotným Spockem, přestože bylo zřejmé, že by potřeboval pomoct.

Vešel do kajuty a její teplo, ale také vzduch přes, vešker filtrační mechanismy lodi, naplněný Amandinou vůní a pachem sexu, mu okamžitě obestřel mysl. Zhluboka se nadechl. Čas, který strávil, mimo toto opojné prostředí nebyl dostatečný k plnému nabrání sebekontroly a práv teď se její potřeba vytratila, přecházeje zpět k touze spočinout s Amandou. Spock a James z jeho myšlenek zcela nezmizeli, ale sklouzli do pozadí.

„Sareku…?“ ozvala se Amanda a vyhlédla zpoza zástěny.

Jemně pozvedl obočí. Všechno to oblečený, které na sobě jeho žena měla, mu přišlo zbytečné.  
„Bála jsem se, že se hned tak nevrátíš,“ podotkla, pomalu kráčejíc k němu.  
„Jaký bych k tomu měl důvod?“ otázal se nechápavě.  
„Protože jsem tě naštvala,“ odvětila, načež mávla rukou a dřív než stačil oponovat, pokračovala, „Já vím, naštvat se není logické, ale zvedla jsem na tebe hlas a nevěřila ti. Omlouvám se.“  
„Omluva přijata,“ řekl měkce, jakékoliv negativní emoce vůči ní bylo v jeho mysli zřídkavé, „A mělas pravdu, měli bychom víc mluvit o Spockovi, jen ne nyní.“

„Kdy?“ Nadějně k němu zvedla své modré oči.  
„Brzy,“ odpověděl, raději nesdělujíc konkrétní časový údaj, a rukou jí jemně zajel do vlasů, „Chybělas mi…,“ prohlásil, dobře si vědom že tato prostá věta na ni má silný účinek, pak se k ní sklonil, „Hmm, jsi cítit po citronech,“ konstatoval, ne zrovna potěšený takovou změnou.  
„Mají tu krásně vonící mýdlo,“ řekla potěšeně, netušila, že mu ta vůně spíš vadí.

„To je otázka úhlu pohledu.“  
Než se stačila na cokoliv zeptat, přitiskl své rty na její v lidském polibku. Pokud by v něm nenašel žádné jiná pozitiva, a to rozhodně našel, včetně Amandina potěšení, alespoň se to dalo považovat za velice účinný způsob jak umlčet svou ženu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otázka, jakotože McCoy ještě nedostal přes nos, je opravdu příhodná. Já už bych ho asi propleskla.  
> Jestli se vám zdá, že Sarek hodně mluví o soukromí a přitom do všeho strká svůj vulkánský nos, tak to se vám jen nezdá. To je pravda. Má to prostě v povaze, asi by bez toho ani nemohl dělat velvyslance. Ano, stručně řečeno; Sarek je to pavlačová drbna.
> 
> Slovník:  
> K'diwa - Zkrácená forma pro "k'hat'n'dlawa".  
> T'hy'la - Hele, vážně musím dávat překlad? Tohle snad musí znát každý ST shipper.


	11. Chapter 11

První večer věnoval své meditaci přesně třicet minut navíc. Myslel si, že to bude stačit, ale nestačilo. Nedokázal se na druhý den ubránit pohledu na kapitána ani přívalu emocí, které mu v okamžiku zaplavily mysl. Večer další si věnoval celou hodinu navíc, což se teprve zdálo být dostačující. Jeho nitro obestřela prázdnota. Myšlenky běžící jeho hlavou se týkaly výhradně toho, co dělal, a netoulaly se nikam dál, ani k rodičům ne. Nebylo nic jiného tak důležitého jako práce, kterou právě vykonával, a té práce se snažil si najít co nejvíce, aby nehrozilo ani riziko, že by se jeho mysl koncentrovala na cokoliv jiného. Toto riziko snížil ještě tím, že si vzal službu v laboratoři místo na můstku, takže se nemohl dostat do kontaktu s rušivým elementem – Jimem.

Prohlídla dat z planetárního počítače, zvláště specifikace obranného a zbraňového systému, byla tím jediným, co jeho mysl zaměstnávalo a plně naplňovalo přesně tři hodiny, dvanáct minut a dvacet osm sekund, než je hvizd příchozího hovoru přetrhl.

Neodvrátil pohled od schémat na monitoru vytvořených podle dat z počítače a jen stiskl tlačítko k aktivaci hovoru.  
„Tady M'Ress. Z povrrchu vám volá doktorr Sórro. Chtěl mluvit s kapitánem Kirrkem, ale ten nemá službu. Mám vám ho přepojit? Mrr?“  
„Jaké vznesl požadavky?“  
Na druhé straně linky bylo nepatřičně dlouho ticho, než se poručík M'Ress opět ozvala.  
„Chce vědět, co bude s jeho vykopávkami, pane. Hmr.“  
„Řekněte mu, že čekáme na rozkazy, až je dostaneme, bude patřičně informován. Spock konec.“ Ukončil hovor, nic dalšího nebylo podstatné a tudíž logické říkat.  
Padesát hodin bylo minimum pro doručení zprávy na velitelství, odsouhlasení vzetí planety do karantény a odeslání rozkazů zpět na Enterprise. Byla tu i možnost, že to bude trvat déle, pokud andorianská vláda, v jejíž správě Grim byl, vznese proti zapečetění oficiální protest. Bylo tedy nelogické a pro něj nepochopitelné, proč doktor Soro...

Dveře za jeho zády zasvištěly, jak se otevřely, a poté vydaly stejný zvuk při zavírání. Prudce se narovnal v zádech. Kroky, které se blížily jeho směrem, znal skoro lépe než své vlastní. Sepnul konečky prstů k sobě a snažil se ten zvuk, doléhající k jeho uším, ignorovat stejně jako osobu, ke které náležel. Nebylo to snadné, téměř nemožným se to stalo, když kroky utichly, na jeho konzoli padl stín, do nosu se dostala dobře známá vůně kolínské a o jeho duševní stěny se otřelo neméně známé vědomí.  
„Spocku, musíme si promluvit,“ řekl kapitán za jeho zády.

Na dlouhých patnáct sekund zavřel oči, jak ze všech sil potlačoval veškeré své emoce, načež je opět otevřel a ke kapitánovi se obrátil čelem, už si naprosto jist, že jeho tvář, postoj ani oči neprozradí nic nežádoucího.

°°0°°

Vešel do laboratoře. Byla to jedna z těch, která se používala spíše méně než více, ve skutečnosti se na lodi našla řada lidí, kteří věřili, že je prokletá a straší v ní, protože v prvním roce mise byla naprosto zničena a zemřelo zde pět lidí. Tudíž to bylo dokonalé místo pro Vulkánce, který v nic tak iracionálního jako prokletí nevěřil. Jim v ně nevěřil také, rozhodně však měl v tento okamžik přesně tak špatný pocit kolem žaludku, jako kdyby vstoupil do strašidelného domu. Zároveň byl ale odhodlaný, pevně odhodlaný, říct Spockovi svoje.

Ne, stále nevěděl, jestli překročí tu pomyslnou hranici v jejich vztahu, jedním si však byl jist; Spocku mu byl duševně blízký, čert věděl, jestli ne i telepaticky blízký, a tu blízkost nechtěl za žádnou cenu ztratit. Pokud T'hy'la znamenalo právě tuto blízkost, nebo alespoň pokud to tak Spock cítil, potom to bylo slovo, kterým mohl pro začátek jejich vztah nazvat, a nechat čas a osud, ať vybere, jakou cestou půjdou. Prostě jen vrátit všechno do starých kolejí, kde mu byl Spock po boku a sdíleli spolu čas, a jestli v tom času přijde něco víc než jen dlouhé rozhovory nebo společné tiché rozjímání, tak to přijme a bude rozvíjet. Bez ohledu na takové malichernosti, jako předpisy Flotily. Pořád platilo, že Flotila jednou už nebude místem, kde bude moci zůstat, i když chtěl, aby ten čas přišel co nejpozději, zatím co Spock tu zůstane, déle než cokoliv, co by mu mohlo do života vstoupit a ovlivnit ho.

S tímto přesvědčením přišel také klid naplněný doufáním, že Spockovi vysvětlí, proč reagoval tak, jak reagoval. Věděl však, že to nebude snadné, a toto uvědomění v něm ještě zesílilo, když viděl jeho tvář neodrážející ani špetku toho známého uvolnění, klidu, ba téměř něhy, kterou znal, když spolu mluvili. Žulová maska. Výraz, který by dokázal zastrašit téměř každého, vyjma Jima.

„Jistě, kapitáne. Přejete si?“ zeptal se Spock odměřeně a postavil se do pozoru.  
„Tehdy večer jsi odešel dřív, než jsem měl šanci ti cokoliv vysvětlit, a nedal jsi mi možnost si s tebou promluvit ani někdy potom. Teď je načase to napravit...“  
„Tuto debatu odmítám, kapitáne,“ přerušil ho Vulkánec velmi hrubě, na sebe víc než to. „Je nevhodná a zbytečná, tudíž nelogická. Já vznesl návrh. Vy jste ho jasně odmítl. Tím je celá věc uzavřena, jediné co mohu říct je, že se to nebude znovu opakovat.“

„Moje odmítnutí nebylo ani trochu jasné, nemohlo být, když si jím já sám nejsem jistý,“ namítl doufaje, že to by mohlo Spocka přivést k rozumu, ale popravdě si nebyl vůbec jist, jestli jeho slova vůbec pronikla ledovým příkrovem, pod kterým se Vulkánec schovával. Nezdálo se, tvářil se pořád stejně kamenně jako předtím, nejen to, bez jediného slova se odvrátil a vypadalo to, že chce prostě odejít. Uprostřed rozhovoru. To už nebyla pouhá neslušnost, klidně by to mohl považovat jako neuctivé chování vůči nadřízenému důstojníkovi a udělat mu velice nepěknou černou tečku v záznamu, ale to byla jen drobnost. Neměl nic takového v úmyslu, jen to naznačovalo, jak moc se Spock vůbec vzdálil od skutečného světa a ztratil ve své chladné logice.

Uchopil ho za ramena, obrátil k sobě čelem a uvěznil ho mezi svým tělem a deskou stolu počítačové konzole. Držel ho pevně, nutil ho podívat se mu zpříma do očí a neutíkat před tím, co mu chtěl říct.  
„Spocku, prosím vzpamatuj se!“ řekl pevně, odolávaje potřebě s ním trochu zatřást. „Nedokáži a nechci s tebou mluvit, když se chováš takhle!“

„Vaše počínání shledávám nežádoucím a s veškerou úctou vás, kapitáne Kirku, žádám, abyste se mě nedotýkal,“ požádal ho odměřeně, zdál se být skoro vzdálený realitě.  
Díval se na něj. Napnuté tělo, dech tak pomalý a pravidelný, že ho jistě musel ze všech sil ovládat, a cosi… jakési prázdno. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby skutečně v rukách neměl živého tvora, ale robota. Přesný opak vřelého doteku, kterého se mu od Spocka dostalo ten osudný večer.

Uvolnil sevření. Ruce mu pomalu sklouzly po Vulkáncových pažích, přes horkou kůži jeho rukou, a pak už Jim sevřel v dlani jenom vzduch.  
„Jak myslíš, Spocku,“ potřásl hlavou, nechat své emoce bouřit bylo stejně účinné jako narážet hlavou do trupu lodi, „ale alespoň si vyslechni, co ti chci říct. Ten večer jsem nevěděl, co mám správně odpovědět a nevím to ani teď, jen nechci, abys ztratil místo v mém životě. Ať nás pojí cokoliv, jakékoliv city, nenechme je zemřít takhle,“ pozvedl ruce, jak si uvědomoval skoro prosebně, „v mlčení a odmítání. Jen přijď dnes večer ke mně, tak jako každou středu, rozložíme šachy a necháme věci plynout.“

Počítal nádech od chvíle, kdy domluvil, a upřeně hleděl do Spockovy tváře. Normálně dokázal odhadnout, co si Vulkánec myslí, alespoň se tomu přiblížil, ale tentokrát viděl jen hladkou plochu onyxů a mramoru. Bez reakce. Nevěřil však, že tam pod tím už není to, co Spocka donutilo se mu vyznat. Žádné city nemohou tak snadno zmizet, byť by se je někdo sebevíc snažil přikrýt logikou.

„Nic mi neodpovíš?“  
„Není, co bych řekl. Nepřísluší mi právo vstupovat znovu do vašeho soukromí.“

Zhluboka se nadechl, jak potlačoval prvotní touhu dát Spockovi ránu pěstí, která by roztříštila jeho ledovou ulitu. Nepomohlo by to, beztak by se nerozbila, ale trocha zlosti v něm stále zůstávala. Zlobil se na sebe, protože v ten večer udělal chybu a on nesnášel, když dělal chyby. Ovšem zlobil se i na Spocka, protože… prostě mu vadilo, že ho nemá na blízku, tato zlost neměla žádné odůvodnění.

„Nazval si mě jedním slovem, silným vulkánským slovem,“ řekl a s jistým uspokojením postřehl, jak se něco ve Spockově postoji změnilo. „Možná mu jako pozemšťan nerozumím, ale jestli se mé chápání tomu tvému třeba jen blíží, nikdy bych tě neodehnal ani nenechal odejít a bylo by mi jedno, čím si budeme. Přemýšlej o tom.“  
Obrátil se na patě, zanechávaje Spocka svému osudu. Měl dojem, že jeho snaha vychází vniveč, i když byla víc než upřímná, a nechtěl tu jen tak stát a dál se cítit trapně. Byla jeho vina, že se Spock tak choval, ale bylo to i Spockova vina, sám si zvolil zabouchnout za sebou kamenné dveře spíš než dát Jimovi čas přemýšlet. Promnul si bradu. Připadal si jako v nějakém laciném románu pro ženy, kterých autoři na Zemi ročně chrlili celé stovky, problém byl, že tohle nebyl jen román, byla to jakási podivná skutečnost odehrávající se navzdory tomu, co si kdy myslel, že je možné. Nakonec by se přeci jen měl vrátit dovnitř…

Interkom na chodbě zapípal a pak se z něj ozval vrnivý hlas poručíka M'Ress.

„M'Ress kapitánu Kirrkovi. M'Ress volá kapitána Kirrka.“

Zamračil se na blikající světýlko na zdi. Pokaždé když se tohle stalo, znamenalo to, že si někdo dal hodně práce s tím ho najít, což nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého. Předem se oprostil od svých problémů se Spockem, alespoň tak, jak toho byl schopen, přistoupil ke zdi a aktivoval spojení.  
„Kirk na příjmu. Co se děje, poručíku?“

„Přišla zprráva prro vás a také… velvyslance Sarreka myslím, pane. Vrr!“ zabroukala M'Ress nazpět, poslední slabika nesouvisející s větou zněla jako zavrčení, kterým také skutečně byla. Už se velmi dobře vyznal v tom, co to znamená. Pokud Caitian vrčel jako právě teď M'Ress, něco ho velice rozrušilo a to nebylo u tohoto druhu vůbec nic snadného.

„Z Velení flotily?“  
„Vrrr… Vrrr, kéž by, pane,“ teď už její hlas nebyl ani vzdáleně podobný delikátnímu broukání. „Je to z jedné lodi Canisianů.“

To bylo překvapující. Naprosto neočekával, že by se tu zrovna Canisiané zjevili jen tak z čistého nebe, neměli k tomu ani důvod. Určitě měli svých starostí dost na vlastní planetě, a pokud by si snad žádali další Sarekovu konzultaci, snad by dokázali být natolik civilizovaní a kontaktovat Velení flotily přes velvyslance, kterého na Canisu zanechali, a ne se hnát svými rozpadajícími se loděmi až sem. Bylo ale pravdou, že chování zvláště mladých civilizací často postrádalo jakoukoliv logiku.  
„Přijdu na můstek,“ řekl a ukončil spojení.

Ještě se hodlal stavit pro Spocka, ale když se obrátil ke dveřím laboratoře, uviděl ho před nimi stát. Na okamžik měl dojem, že vidí skrz jeho ledovou masku, než se ten záblesk vytratil a Vulkánec si složil ruce za zády. Neměl čas na to teď myslet, nebo se vůbec zabývat jejich vztahem, musel to odsunout stranou a pevně věřit, že se Spock zachová jako nejlepší první důstojník Flotily, kterým byl.

„Jdeme, Spocku.“

Nepřesvědčoval se, jestli jde s ním, spoléhal na to a oprávněně, jak zjistil, když byli ve výtahu. Tichá cesta na můstek, nebylo to ani jako při krizi nebo napadení, bylo to prostě jenom mlčení na obou stranách. Ruch můstku byl proti tomu spásou a jeho velitelské křeslo pevným bodem.

„Ta zprráva bude tak tři dny starrá. Šla přes několik vysílačů, prrotože canisianská komunikační technologie nemá takový dosah,“ řekla M'Ress už bez požádání. „Pokoušela jsem se to vyčistit, ale během přenosu byl tak slabý signál poničen. Vrrm.“  
„Pusťte to.“  
Obrazovka po jeho povelu zrnitě zablikala a ukázalo se několik trhaných obrazů Canisiana. Zvuk byl sotva slyšitelné chrčení, ale pokud mohl soudit podle klepání převislých uší, když divoce gestikuloval proti obrazovce osrstěnou rukou, že cokoliv říkal, nebylo to nic přátelského. Ostré zuby vyceněné mezi rty jeho dojem ještě umocňovaly. Potom se konečně ozval i hlas.  
„... zaplatí!“ zavrčel z reproduktorů Canisian, teď, když ho viděl jasně, mu přišel známý. „Páchnoucí federační haghek… grrhrg… nejsem slabý jako… grrhrg… zaplatí za urážku klanu… grrhrg… uřežu jeho špičaté uši a pověsím… grrhrg… Vydáte mi ho ne… grrhrh… zničit… grrhrh… i každého, kdo ho chrání.“

Při zmínce o uších pochopil, proč se M'Ress domnívala, že je to zpráva také pro Sareka. Byl jediným z pěti federačních konzultantů na Canisu, kteří měli špičaté uši, a navíc by se celkem ani nedivil, kdyby velvyslanec skutečně někoho urazil. Momentálně měl s chováním Vulkánců problémy i on sám, jak na to museli reagovat Canisiané, když se na ně Sarek vytasil se svým, jak moc dobře věděl, občas celkem arogantním chováním. Podivné bylo, že se ho nepokusili zabít nebo zajmout už přímo na planetě, nejspíš šlo o něco víc osobního. Urážka jen jednoho z guruů, ne celého jejich sněmu či celé planety.  
„Neříkejte mi, že kvůli velvyslanci Sarekovi poslali loď, aby nás pronásledovala?“ zeptal se, směřuje svou otázku kam jinam než ke Spockovi a jeho senzorům.

„Potvrzuji,“ odvrátil se Spock od senzorů. „Na okraji dosahu našich dálkových senzorů se nachází radiační mrak, svým složením odpovídající zplodinám z motorů canisianské lodi. Nic bližšího se nedá určit, ta radiace ruší naše senzory.“

Jeden problém se jim téměř podařilo vyřešit a ukázal se nový, tentokrát takový, který by určitě mohl skončit špatně. Viděl canisianské lodě. Byly sice na tak málo vyspělou civilizaci poměrně velké, ale tomu odpovídala i jejich křehkost. Byly jako skleněné bubliny s nejméně pěti desítkami Canisianů na palubě, ba co víc, permanentně ozářenými Canisiany, což byla jedna z věcí, kterou se snažili v jednáních s Federací vyřešit. Pomoc při stavbě bezpečnějšího nadsvětelného pohonu, než jakým disponovali doposud.

A takovou malou skořápku poslali proti Enterprise, nejmodernější třídě federačních plavidel. Byla to nerozvážnost téměř se rovnající šílenství, to vše kvůli jediné urážce. Bláznivá rasa.

„Jejich lodě jsou z kartonu a izolepy, střet s námi nemohou přežít. Budeme to muset vyřešit diplomaticky,“ rozhodl se s naprostou pevností. „Můžeme jim odpovědět?“  
„Vrrrm, ano, kapitáne, ale z této vzdálenosti si nejsem jistá, jestli to jejich antény zachytí. Vrrm. Signál bude pro ně nejspíš příliš rozptýlený,“ odvětila M'Ress, její hlas byl stále tak podrážděný jako před tím.

Krátce se na ni podíval. Neměla Canisiany z nějakého důvodu ráda, vlastně si Jim pamatoval, že je nazvala hlučnými a páchnoucími, za což jí tenkrát také patřičně vynadal. Od té doby nic takového neřekla, nebo si spíš dávala pozor, aby to řekla ve chvíli, kdy dozajista nebyl nikde poblíž.

„Za jak dlouho tu budou?“ obrátil se na Spocka.  
„Vezmeme-li v úvahu maximální rychlost, které mohou dosáhnout, tak nejdříve za šest hodin a dvacet tři minut lodního času.“

„Dost času na vymyšlení diplomatické strategie i způsobu, jak jejich loď zneškodnit, aniž bychom ji zničili jedním výstřelem,“ podotkl spíše pro sebe, potom stiskl tlačítko interkomu na svém křesle. „Kapitán Kirk volá velvyslance Sareka. Velvyslanče, budeme potřebovat vaši pomoc.“

Na druhé straně se neozvalo nic, spojení ani nebylo navázáno, i když zcela jistě muselo být jeho volání dostatečně zřetelné. Sarek s paní Amandou mohli být jinde, ale to považoval za dost nepravděpodobné. Za poslední dny sotva kdy opustili svou kajutu. Zkusil to tedy podruhé.

°°0°°

„Kirk volá Sareka, ozvěte se prosím, pane velvyslanče.“

Sotva postřehnutý cizí hlas mu zněl v uších. Jednoduše to volání ignoroval, odsunul ho v mysli kamsi daleko, plně soustředěný na to, co právě dělá, tedy absolutní nic. Myšlenky plynuly volně, bez překážek v podobě rozbouřených emocí nebo logiky, prostě jenom poklidně odpočíval, Amandu ve své náruči, a nic víc. Otupělý. Oddaný pocitu její přítomnosti, hladícímu ho po mysli. Nebylo to logické, ale zároveň to stěží mohlo logice odporovat, protože ji to přesahovalo. Souznění, náhle narušené tím, jak se tělo v jeho náruči trochu pohnulo.  
„Je to otravné…“ projevila jeho žena svou krajní nespokojenost, která teprve byla tím, co ho dovedlo k myšlence vůbec si vybavit, jaký mají rušivé zvuky smysl.

Jistě, byl to James Kirk volající podle všeho v naléhavé záležitosti, jinak by své volání neopakoval tolikrát. Ač jeho velká část nechtěla, logika mu řekla, že se musí pohnout a zjistit, oč se jedná. Bylo to nevyhnutelné už jen pro to, že jinak kapitán nepřestane a dostaví se, aby je rušil osobně. Taková byla lidská přirozenost.

Uvolnil sevření paží, zvedl se a natáhl po konzoli v zadní části lůžka.  
„V jaké záležitosti voláte, kapitáne?“ otázal se, hlas v několika jeho posledních rozhovorech nehrál roli, a proto ho měl nyní otupělý mlčením, i když jeho mysl řekla za poslední tři hodiny nespočet slov.

„Brzy budeme mít návštěvu z Canisu. Poslali za námi loď a podle všeho si žádají vás. Pokud svolíte s asistencí, sdělím vám podrobnosti za deset minut v konferenční místnosti jedna.“

Mírně pozvedl obočí. Zmínka o Canisu ho rozhodně dokázala vyprostit z otupělosti, ve které se nacházel, a navrátit do reality. Byl to jeho poslední úkol, který skončil teprve před dvanácti celými devíti standartního dne, a nepředpokládal, že by o Canisianech v nejbližší době vůbec slyšel něco víc než pár zvěstí, jdoucích od velvyslance k velvyslanci. Mít nadsvětelný pohon rozhodně nestačilo k nabídce vstupu do Federace a Canisiané konkrétně měli víc sociálních, politických a ekologických; problémů, než kolik by si ostatní federační rasy mohli vzít na svá bedra. Byla jim dána taková pomoc, jakou jen mohli poskytnout, ať chtěli zde a v tento okamžik cokoliv, Sarek jako zástupce Federace je bude muset odmítnout. Nicméně, nelogičnost jejich chování byla fascinující.

„Jistě, kapitáne, dostavím se tam,“ souhlasil, neboť to bylo logické, potom ukončil spojení.

„Ty jdeš pryč?“ otázala se Amanda dotčeným hlasem a s lítostí v mysli, zároveň ho objala kolem nahé hrudi a přitiskla se svým chladným tělem k jeho zádům. Potlačil příjemné zachvění, které tím vyvolala, ještě umocněné pocitem jejích vlhkých rtů na boltci pravého ucha.

„Ano, ashayam,“ odvětil. Neodcházel by, pokud by nemusel a nebylo to logické, vlastně by za poněkud jiných okolností našel někoho, kdo by mohl jeho jednací místo převzít, neboť byl momentálně nesoustředěný, ale to v tuto chvíli nebylo možné.

Jemně se vyprostil z jejího sevření. Musel se od rušivého vlivu těla i mysli své ženy oprostit předtím, než se s kapitánem a případně i Canisiany setká. Jeho rozptýlenost byla už beztak značná.

„Kdy se vrátíš?“ vyptávala se Amanda.

„To se dá velmi těžko odhadnout, když neznám důvody návštěvy, ani nevím, s kým budu jednat. Rozmezí mého návratu je od jedné hodiny do deseti dnů,“ odvětil, když mířil ke svému oblečení a úmyslně přitom uvedl nejširší rozmezí, které byl ochoten odhadnout.

„Deset dnů?“ řekla nevěřícně. „Nemám jít raději s tebou? Nevydržím tu sedět sama deset dnů.“  
„Tvá přítomnost bude vhodná až podle situace a,“ krátce zvedl pohled od zapínání spon na svém hávu, „nemusíš zůstávat v kajutě. I mimo tuto místnost najdeš jistě dost zajímavých činností. Jdi do jídelny, společenské místnosti, nebo na ošetřovnu za Leonardem. Sem se vrať jen v případě, že by byl vyhlášen poplach.“  
„Myslíš, že po nás budou střílet?“  
„Je to společensky nevyspělá rasa postavená na válečnických principech cti, takže je možná jejich agresivní intervence, i když se jí vůči Federaci ještě nikdy nedopustili,“ natáhl si vrchní háv. „Teď mě omluv, nemám času nazbyt,“ dodal a natáhl k ní ruku.

Dotkla se ho svými prsty již s naprostou lehkostí, nejen to, už věděla jak správně zareagovat i ve své mysli a ten prostý dotek učinit správně prožitým. Učila se ještě rychleji, než před lety.

„Vrať se brzy,“ požádala ho měkce, spíš to byla prosba, o které sama věděla, že ji nebude moci vyslyšet, a potom ho jemně políbila na konečky prstů. Dovolil si nechat proniknout něhu a radost, kterou cítil, také do výrazu. Vždy měl v oblibě její třetí způsob, to, jak dokázala lidské a vulkánské tradice skloubit v jednu, jejich vlastní.  
„Vynasnažím se,“ ujistil ji.

„Miluji tě.“  
„Jsi mou součásti,“ odvětil spíše po lidském způsobu a dostatečně jemně, aby to správně pochopila a ocenila širokým úsměvem. Byl rád, že rozumí. Ať v hloubi jeho mysli byl jakýkoliv cit vázajícího ho k Amandě, nemohl ho projevit, natožpak o něm nahlas mluvit. Takto to bylo v pořádku a její chápavý úsměv ho doprovázel až na chodbu stejně jako cestou do konferenční místnosti. Obraz, stále se odrážející kdesi v nitru jeho mysli, přítomný, ale překrytý uvažováním o tom, co by mohlo přivést Canisiany až sem. Federace byla vůči nim vstřícná, pomoc s nadsvětelnými motory stejně jako s asanací jejich planety nabídla dokonce i proti názoru Vulkánské rady, která se domnívala, že je příliš nebezpečné dávat do rukou natolik primitivní rasy technologii, kterou by si mohli potencionálně ublížit. O to víc nelogickým se jevilo, že by snad přišli přímo za ním, za vulkánským velvyslancem, cokoliv žádat, když to byl on, kdo tlumočil nevoli své vlády vůči tak rozsáhlé intervenci Federace. Další možností se tedy jevilo, že se naopak rozhodli ho zabít nebo jinak eliminovat v nelogickém domnění, že jeho smrtí se názory Vulkánské rady změní. Nebylo by to poprvé, co někdo zaměňoval jeho postoj s postojem celého Vulkánu a domníval se, že když jeho názor změní, dojde ke změně i v nitru Vulkánské rady. Ve skutečnosti samozřejmě takovou moc neměl, i když jeho hlas měl svou relevantní hodnotu, pokud se rozhodl promluvit. Relevantní, nikoliv absolutní, byl spíš poradním než cokoliv jiného.

Vstoupil do konferenční místnosti s dvouminutovým zpožděním, což byl přesně ten čas, který mu zabral rozhovor s Amandou. Nikdo se k tomu samozřejmě nevyjádřil, ani to neočekával, a nikdo nedal svou nevoli nad jeho zpožděním znát ani ve tváři, pokud si jí vůbec pozemšťané všimli. Dvě minuty byly pro ně v osmdesáti třech případů absolutně irelevantní, aneb jak řekla jeho žena; lidem záleží na čase, jen když vaří vajíčka na hniličku. Nekomentoval to ani Spock, který se na něj dokonce nepodíval. Jeho tvář absolutně postrádající náznak výrazu byla pro něj tak nepřirozená, že Sarek mírně pozvedl obočí. Musel samozřejmě kvitovat disciplínu, kterou jeho syn projevoval, ale tak hluboké potlačení emocí během krátké doby nebylo zdravé, zvláště pokud sloužilo odsunutí emocionálních problémů. Neoznačil by to ani za smysluplné. Logika velela veškeré problémy řešit okamžitě, nikoliv je ignorováním odsouvat na později, a tím docílit jedině toho, že eskalují.

„Prosím, velvyslanče,“ pokynul mu kapitán ke křeslu, načež se obrátil na komunikační důstojnici. „Pusťte to, M'Ress.“  
„Podařilo se mi to ještě trrochu vyčistit, i když kvalita ani tak není dobrrá,“ konstatovala M'Ress, když vsouvala disk do počítače.

Opřel se a sepnul prsty. Jeho obočí se jemně zvedlo, jakmile na obrazovce spatřil Hacha, jednoho ze synů guru Goroga. Dobře si na toho mladého muže pamatoval, protože se mu od něj dostalo několika výhrůžek smrtí, které nesplnil. Až do teď, jak se zdálo. Jeho požadavek, aby byl Sarek vydán do jeho rukou, kde ho podle všeho mělo čekat odřezání uší a několik dalších zmrzačení a pak i smrt, byl víc než všeříkající. A samotná ochota vyrazit s vesmírnou lodí z planety, jen aby zabil jediného muže pro urážku své rodiny, byla vesměs… kuriózní a také trochu zábavná. Rozhodně to zažil poprvé.

„Fascinující,“ konstatoval, když zpráva skončila.

„Zapomněl jste se zmínit, že by se vás někdo mohl pokusit zabít, zatím co jste v mé péči,“ řekl James.  
„Zmínit se o každé výhrůžce smrtí, která na mne byla mířena, není v mých silách. Prakticky vzato mi různým druhem násilí vyhrožují otevřeně či skrytě na každé planetě, kam vstoupím, i když tam cestuju z osobních důvodů, nikoliv jako velvyslanec. Neberu takové výhrůžky na lehkou váhu, zároveň se jimi však zbytečně nezaobírám, protože kdyby jich byla pravdivá jen malá část, znamenalo by to, že mě chce zabít třetina doposud známého vesmíru. Mluvím tedy jen o těch výhrůžkách, které se mi zdají splnitelné, tu Hachovu jsem k nim neřadil.“  
„Takže vám vyhrožoval už na Canisu?“ zeptal se kapitán.

Mírně přikývl.

„Dá se to tak říct,“ přitakal. „Bylo to… před zadním vchodem jednací síně, dvacátý nebo dvacátý první den vyjednávání,“ odmlčel se, jak vzpomínal na příslušnou událost, jenže vzpomínky měl momentálně trochu zamlžené. „Hovořil jsem s jeho guru Gorogem, jehož nevole k cizincům začala v debatě přecházet v otevřenou xenofobii, vím, že jsem se tehdy již neudržel a zeptal jsem se, čeho se tak na příslušnících jiných ras bojí. Můj dotaz ho označil za zbabělce a to ho rozhněvalo, ovšem ne tak, jako jeho syna. Uchýlil se k výhrůžkám násilím, pokud to, co jsem řekl, neodvolám. Jeho otec ho však zastavil, byla tam také má žena a podle tradic Canisianů je násilí v přítomnosti ženy zbabělé.“  
„Tak o tomhle jsem rozhodně měl vědět,“ trval na svém přesvědčení kapitán.  
„Nepovažoval jsem to za relevantní. Guru Goroge hlasoval pro přijetí pomoci Federace stejně jako ve prospěch nových guruů a tím se podílel na zabránění další válce. A loučili jsme se spolu více méně přátelsky, rozhodně smířlivě, a jeho přístup nebyl hraný, to nemají Canisiané v povaze. Jsou to velmi přímí lidé, podvod a lest odporuje jejich tradicím. Neměl jsem proto dojem, že by svému synovi dovolil se mstít, jedině snad…“ odmlčel se, neboť ho něco napadlo a začal zvažovat, jestli by to možné. Tehdy na Canisu se Hacho nechoval natolik agresivně, aby to vůbec bylo možné, a ještě méně mu přišlo pravděpodobné, že by se tak zachoval ke svému otci.

„Velvyslanče Sareku. Slyšíte mě?“ zavolal na něj James.

„Ovšem, kapitáne Kirku, není důvod zvyšovat hlas,“ ohradil se proti jeho tónu.

„Tím jsi nejsem tak jistý…“ podotkl polohlasně Leonard.

Vrhl po něm kosý pohled, ale nekomentoval to, ani neměl šanci, kapitán totiž promluvil jako první.

„Načal jste větu a nedokončil ji. Co jste chtěl říct?“

„Vskutku? To jsem udělal…?“ otázal se nahlas, i když to neměl v úmyslu, věřil jim, že to skutečně udělal, jen si myslel, že se odmlčel dřív, než to mohlo vypadat, jako že chce ještě něco říct. „Pouze jsem zvažoval možnost, že Hacho, převzal titul guru svého rodu poté, co jeho otec zemřel. To by mu poskytlo prostředky i moc k mému stíhání. Ovšem guru Goroge by musel zemřít náhlou smrtí. Vzhledem k jeho poměrně nízkému věku a zjevně dobrému zdraví bych uvažoval o vraždě. Otázka je, jestli to udělal sám Hacho nebo mu v tom pomohli separatisté operující na Canisu. V druhém případě by jeho snaha mne zabít měla dalekosáhlejší následky, než jen má potencionální smrt a střet s Enterprise. Mohlo by to znamenat, že smlouvy mezi guruy a dohody s Federací budou porušeny, což by způsobilo celoplanetární válku. Ekosystém na Canisu je zdecimovaný, ba až na pokraji zhroucení. Další ozbrojený konflikt za užití jaderných zbraní by ho zcela zlikvidoval.“

„Tím spíš doufám, že by se vám mohlo podařit to urovnat diplomaticky,“ nadnesl kapitán.  
„Jistěže,“ souhlasně přikývl. „Mírové řešení je vždy logičtější než boj, ale v zájmu bezpečí této lodi i canisianské bych doporučovat nalézt způsob, jak je zastavit silou a zároveň nikoho nezranit. Neodhaduji totiž za těchto okolností vysokou pravděpodobnost úspěchu.“

Kapitán Kirk pokýval hlavou.  
„Mám bohužel stejný pocit,“ řekl s něčím, co rozhodně byl nevyřčený povzdech. „Nerad se dostávám do ozbrojeného střetu s lodí, která nemá moc velkou šanci se Enterprise ubránit nebo dokonce vyhrát,“ zvedl pohled ke svým důstojníkům. „Chci najít způsob, jak se vůbec boji vyhnout. Návrhy?“

„Přerušit jim rozvody energie od motorů nebude těžký. Obranu mají minimální a motory nechráněné. Jenže stejně tak je můžeme jedním výstřelem celé vyhodit do povětří, těžko se dá vůbec odhadnout, jak se radiace a plyny, které se za nima táhnou, budou chovat, až se dostanou do kontaktu s našimi phazery. Výstřel jen kousek vedle, pane…, a můžeme se s nima rozloučit, a jestli bude v té době Enterprise moc blízko, pořádně nám to olízne trup,“ uvedl pan Scotty ne příliš optimisticky.  
„Zbraně na povrchu planety jsou o třicet osm procent přesnější než naše,“ ozval se Spock a jak si Sarek všiml, ani při tom neobrátil k Jamesovi pohled. Díval se kamsi za jeho hlavu, jako kdyby samotný pohled na kapitána mohl způsobit rozkol v přísné disciplíně, které se rozhodl oddat.

Ať chtěl či nikoliv, interakce mezi jeho synem a Jamesem ho zajímaly. Nedalo se jim upřít na důležitosti, nejen té osobní, neboť se jednalo o jeho syna, ale také té profesionální. Kapitán a první důstojník museli být v názorové shodě, jinak hrozilo nebezpečí sporu v kritické situaci, například takové, která se právě blížila. Spolehl by se bez většího zaváhání na Spockovu logiku a jeho schopnost jednat logicky, oproštěn od emocí a instinktů, jenže to byla výhoda stejně jako hendikep. James Kirk, sebevíc profesionální, by se mohl svým emocím poddat a to, že je vůči Spockovi choval, bylo Sarekovi dávno zřejmé, a tak by se mohl v důležitý moment podle Spockových měřítek zachovat nelogicky, což by mohlo vést k tomu, že by jeho syn proti kapitánovi zasáhl. To, jestli by měl pravdu nebo ne, by už nehrálo roli, nehledě na to, že ji snadno mít nemusel. Nebylo třeba znát Jamese dlouho, i ten krátký čas postačil k poznání, že má sice překvapivě strategicky smýšlející mozek, ale je to také člověk silně spoléhající na své instinkty, které se prozatím jevily ve větší míře správné, vzhledem k tomu, že byl uznáván jako jeden z nejlepších kapitánů Flotily.

Spor mezi Jamesem a Spockem nebyl podle Sarekova názoru v nynější situaci žádoucí a bylo třeba ho vyřešit.  
„... pokud někdo, tak některý s Andorianů. Jejich unikátní orientační smysl bude hodně nápomocný,“ řekl doktor, což byla část rozhovoru, kterou Sarek po svém rozhodnutí vědomě zachytil.

Rychle si přehrál v mysli to, o čem se doposud v místnosti mluvilo, zatím co se zaobíral svými myšlenkami. Kapitán plánoval vyhnout se užití lodních phazerů, protože byly příliš nepřesné, a použít zbraňový systém věžního komplexu na planetě. Účinný plán to jistě mohl být, pokud skutečně jsou zbraně na planetě funkční tak, jak deklarují tamní záznamy, a pokud je dokáží členové posádky Enterprise použít. Bylo v tom příliš mnoho proměnných. Zcela jistě víc, než by snesl někdo jiný jeho rasy. Byla to přesně ta jemná nuance, která činila jeho diplomatickou práci tak naplňující.  
„Žádného momentálně na palubě nemáme,“ konstatoval James. „Jedinou naší možností je doktor Soro se svými lidmi.“

„Předpisy nedovolují civilistům účastnit se vojenských akcí Flotily,“ řekl Spock i na sebe velmi chladným hlasem.

Úkosem na něj pohlédl. Přesně teď se projevilo to, čeho se obával. Kapitán Kirk měl jeden názor, předpisy Flotily, které se jeho syn rozhodl se svou striktní logikou do posledního slova respektovat, tomuto názoru odporovaly. A konflikt na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat.

„Kdybych potřeboval, abyste mi citoval předpisy, pane Spocku, řekl bych si o to,“ zareagoval kapitán podle očekávání emocionálně. „Zapojíme archeologický tým, samotný obranný systém věží jim poskytne dostatečnou ochranu, a proto nebudou jejich životy ohroženy. Porada končí.“

Všichni se zvedli, odcházejíce z místnosti, až na Spocka, který zůstal stát u svého místa a vyčkával, dokud se alespoň pan Scott a poručík M'Ress nevzdálí ke dveřím. Potom promluvil.

„Kapitáne, chci vznést protest proti zapojení civilistů z planety a také velvyslance Sareka,“ řekl jeho syn hlasem postrádajícím cokoliv, i ten sebemenší záchvěv emoce, třeba jenom přesvědčení o své pravdě. „Riziko ohrožení jejich života je příliš vysoké.“  
„Váš názor ohledně doktora Sora a jeho týmu beru na vědomí, co se týče velvyslance… je jeho volbou se zapojit a také bych ho stěží nazýval civilistou,“ odpověděl mu James s pozemskou příkrostí značící podrážděnost stejně jako uraženost a nevoli.

Jemně pozvedl obočí. Sledovat ty dva bylo jako pozorovat dva válečníky chystající si své zbraně na poslední souboj, který musí skončit smrtí jednoho z nich. Nebyla to ani tak touha jeden druhému ublížit, jako snaha udržet si svůj osobní prostor nedotčený. Nicméně na tom, jaké byly motivy, nezáleželo, podstatný byl výsledek, a to nesoulad, kterého si doposud mezi nimi dvěma nevšiml. Vlastně třemi, protože Leonard stojící opodál je pozoroval se zamračením rýsujícím mu na čele hluboké brázdy, ve kterých by rozčilení a zasmušilost rozeznal i Vulkánec neznalý lidských projevů emocí.

„Tvá obava o mé zdraví je potěšující, ale beztak neúčinná. Je irelevantní, kde se budu na lodi nacházet, pokud dojde na lodi Canisianů ke kolapsu warpjádra a výbuchu v blízkosti Enterprise, můj život a zdraví bude ohroženo.“  
Poprvé svůj netečný výraz obrátil přímo na Sareka. Uznával to, co jeho syn dokázal, neboť logika a sebekontrola byla i jeho cílem, přesto však pohled na prázdnotu v synových hnědých očích přinášel neblahé reakce v jeho nitru, které samozřejmě okamžitě potlačil. Ovšem konečně pochopil, proč se Amanda v době Spockova dospívání tak úzkostlivě strachovala toho, že přijme logiku a jak ona říkala; již se na ni nikdy neusměje. V postoji, který Spock zaujal vůči okolí, chybělo cosi, co ho definovalo jako osobnost, a to nepovažoval za žádoucí.

„Obávat se není logické, velvyslanče,“ odvětil mu spoře, než se krátce opět obrátil na kapitána. „Zanesu svůj nesouhlas s vaším rozkazem do zprávy, kapitáne,“ řekl předtím, než se obrátil k Jamesovi zády a odešel z místnosti.

Vyprovodil ho krátkým pohledem a dospěl k rozhodnutí. Předtím, než se střetnou s lodí Canisianů, je třeba ustálit atmosféru zde na lodi. Veškerá nejednotnost v názorech a cílech by narušila jak diplomatické jednání, tak by snížila šanci na pro ně vítězný násilný konflikt. I když násilí v žádné podobě neschvaloval, pokud nebyla žádná jiná logická alternativa, akceptoval ho a rozhodně ho hodlal užívat jen ve svůj stoprocentní prospěch, jinak by logiku ztratilo.

„Tak, to bychom měli,“ povzdechl si James.  
„První učitelskou důtku v žákovské od profesora Spocka po dvou letech? Ano, to bychom určitě měli,“ podotkl Leonard s typickým ostrým tónem.

„Ne, to jsem na mysli neměl…“ odbyl ho nevýbojně kapitán, než se obrátil na Sareka. „Není s vámi něco, Sareku?“ položil překvapivou otázku.

Pozvedl obočí.  
„Nejsem si ničeho významného vědom.“  
„Jste nesoustředěný, neuvedl jste přesná čísla ani na dny, nakousl větu a nedokončil ji a většinu porady jste vypadal, jako kdybyste tu ani nebyl. To není ani trochu vulkánské chování, věřte mi, že po skoro pěti letech se Spockem už mám své zkušenosti. Vážně vám nic není?“ neustoupil James ze svého názoru.

Zvážil, jestli má pravdu. Nejspíš ji skutečně měl, jeho mysl byla nesoustředěná a otupělá, ale prozatím ne natolik, aby to představovalo problém. Než Canisiané dorazí, bude naprosto koncentrovaný, jen potřebuje delší meditaci, která jeho mysl opět učiní ostrou a soustředěnou.  
„Jsem naprosto v pořádku, máte bezpředmětnou obavu,“ odpověděl něčím, co by se dalo nazvat polopravdou.  
„Ani bych neřekl,“ podotkl Leonard, jeho hlas byl doprovázen zvukem trikordéru. Vypadalo to, že doktor neopouští ošetřovnu, aniž by si ho nevzal s sebou.

„Je s ním něco?“ otázal se kapitán.  
„Ne, ve skutečnosti jsem už dlouho neviděl tak zdravého a dokonce veselého Vulkánce,“ odpověděl doktor zlehka a svůj trikordér zavřel. „Vím, že jsi to určitě poznal podle širokého úsměvu a křepkého kroku, ale kdyby přeci ne… jeho hormonální a neurologické hodnoty jsou asi takové, jako kdybys ty trávil odpoledne v posteli s nahou Orionkou a Delthankou, pili jste romulanské pivo a vyprávěli si vtipy.“

Představa, kterou doktor v jeho hlavě až přespříliš jasně nastínil, se mu špatně zpracovávala. Vulkánci měli tu neblahou vlastnost, že měli díky skvělé paměti také výjimečně dobrou prostorovou představivost, proto natolik konkrétní a zároveň osobní lidské poznámky byly poněkud za hranicemi slušného vyjadřování, i když se nezdálo, že by to Jamese vůbec uvedlo skutečně do rozpaků.

„To znamená co? Něco jste pil?“ ptal se místo pozastavení se nad Leonardovou rozsáhlou definicí Sarekova vztahu.

Vstal a svůj obličej složil do výrazu absolutního klidu, ruce sepjaté před tělem s prsty přitištěnými k sobě.

„Ne, kapitáne,“ ujistil ho, že alkohol ani jinou omamnou látku nepožil. „Špatně se to vysvětluje, pokud nejste alespoň telepat, Vulkánec by to pochopil bez objasňování, ale… týká se to mé ženy. Jsem díky ní trochu… rozptýlený, jak byste řekli vy pozemšťané,“ objasnil svůj stav nesoustředěnosti tak otevřeně, jak dovedl, nezacházeje do žádných podrobností.

„Potřebujeme, abyste se soustředil,“ řekl kapitán hlasem, který by se stěží dal definovat jako žádost, zcela jasně to byl rozkaz.

Zvážil, jestli se proti jeho tónu ohradit nebo nikoliv. Nakonec dospěl k názoru, že by to nebylo v nynější situaci vhodné. Chtěl zapracovat na jejím ustálení, nikoliv ji ještě víc dramatizovat něčím tak bezpředmětným, jako byla urážka. Veškerá čest musela stranou, ustupujíc před logikou, pokud to bylo třeba.

„Ujišťuji vás, že k nabytí plné koncentrace mi postačí půl hodina soukromí pro meditaci a... nejspíš by bylo vhodné držet mou ženu ode mne v bezpečné vzdálenosti, dokud nesplním svůj úkol,“ řekl, částečně kapitána žádaje, aby od něj Amandu držel co nejdál. Její přítomnost by opravdu velmi snadno zkazila nejen jeho snahu se koncentrovat, ale i pokus o napravení vztahu mezi Jamesem a Spockem. Nebýt Amandina omládnutí, mohla by mu v druhé věci být ve skutečnosti nápomocná, ale za těchto okolností stěží. Bylo to jen na něm, ovšem on přesto nepochyboval o svém úspěchu. Zcela jistě by nedokázal svého syna přesvědčit po dobrém a rozmlouvat s kapitánem Kirkem mu přišlo nevhodné, ale pokud existoval jen jediný způsob, jak Spocka vyvést z jeho křišťálově logického klidu, pak to byl právě Sarek, kdo ho držel ve svých rukách, neboť neexistoval v galaxii nikdo jiný, kdo by zvládl Spocka tak spolehlivě zbavit emocionální kontroly jako jeho otec. To nebyl ani tak předpoklad, jako ověřený fakt, podpořený Amandiným tvrzením, že je Sarek tím, na významu jehož slov Spockovi záleží. Nyní na to tvrzení spoléhal.

„Dobrá, nechám tu u dveří stráže, které nebudou smět vpustit ani paní Amandu. Bude vám to tak vyhovovat?“

„Dokonale, kapitáne,“ přikývl, „ale ještě, než to uděláte, požádal bych vás, abyste mi sem poslal Spocka. Něco s ním chci projednat. Vězte, že to bude ku prospěchu všech a pokusím se náš rozhovor zkrátit na minimum.“

Kapitán se zamračil, než krátce přikývl.

„Pět hodin je dost dlouhá doba na jeden rozhovor. Pošlu vám ho sem, i když netuším, k čemu ho potřebujete,“ neodpustil si poznámku.

Zachoval klid, ostatně proč také ne, jen mírně pozvedl obočí.

„To je osobní.“

Dostalo se mu odpovědi v podobě typického lidského pohledu, který obvykle následoval po prohlášení, jako že je něco logické nebo osobní. Lidé nikdy takové věty nevítali s nadšením, kapitán také ne, ale respektoval Sarekovo přání, jen pokýval hlavou a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Když už budete v tom povídání si se Spockem, řekněte mu, že se chová jako děcko… a já to řeknu kapitánovi Kirkovi,“ utrousil Leonard, když kolem něj procházel, následuje kapitána ven z konferenční místnosti. Nezbylo mu než s doktorem mlčky souhlasit, jelikož přesně to, co mu radil, měl také v úmyslu svému synovi říct. A mnohem víc.

Propletl prsty a opřel se v křesle, již přesně věděl, jakou strategii na Spocka použít a jaké by mohly být veškeré její výsledky, což mu na tváři vyvolalo téměř nepatrný úsměv, který tam samozřejmě vydržel jen několik nepatrných chvil, než opět zmizel, nahrazen přísnou maskou logiky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitian - Kočkovitý druh, mají ocas, většinou jsou popisováni jako po celém těle osrstění. Jednoduše velké kočky na dvou nohách.  
> M'Ress - Caitianské komunikační důstojnice. Moc hezky namalované v TAS, kde také pěkně vrčí a vrní.  
> Canis znamená poněkud neoriginálně vlk, ale ostatně caitian také nedalo autorům práci na desítky hodin přemýšlení. A ano, mám ráda chlupatá inteligentní zvířata.  
> Použila jsem trochu deus ex machina, ale co už... konec konců patříto ke klasickému antickému divadlu a není to nic nového.


	12. Chapter 12

James Kirk ho mátl a toto zmatení znesnadňovalo cestu k cíli, který si vytyčil. Znal jeho povahu, která byla prostě lidská a plná přelétavých myšlenek stejně jako rozhodnutí, která se velmi rychle a naprosto nelogicky měnila. Domníval se však, že to vše pochopil tak hluboce, jak bylo v jeho silách, ale nejspíš se mýlil. Po jasném odmítnutí následovalo skrytě vyslovené 'možná'. Netušil, co si s ním má počít. Možná - to nebylo slovo, které by skutečně plně chápal, i když věděl, že pozemšťané ho užívají často, a nejednou ho také vyslovil. V jeho mysli ale vždy musela být jasná cesta. Jednotná odpověď na jakoukoliv otázku, zvláště na tu důležitou, byla logická. Ponechat věcem plynulost a otázky nezodpovězené logické nebylo. Jistě, existence pokračovala bez ohledu na to, jaké rozhodnutí jedinec udělá, ale Vulkánci byli přesvědčeni, že rozhodnutí definují to, co bude následovat. Bylo by daleko snazší, kdyby kapitána smýšlel stejně, jenže pokud by se to stalo, přestal by být Jim sám sebou a to Spock považoval za vysoce nežádoucí. Sebemenší změna by narušila ten dokonalý celek a až skutečně k nějaké dojde, rozhodně ne proto, že on si to přeje, nýbrž vlivem okolností nebo Jimovým vlastním rozhodnutím.

Jestli tedy bylo 'možná' součástí kapitána, měl by se ho pokusit analyzovat nebo přijmout a třeba tím vyjasní i vlastní zmatenost. Nemohl to však udělat ve chvíli, kdy se rozhodl o tom alespoň přemýšlet, neboť závažné okolnosti mu radily ponechat si klid přísné logiky, kterou si v posledních dvou dnech osvojil, a podle ní jednat. Toho se také držel, od okamžiku, kdy na chodbě zaslechl poručíka M'Ress až do teď, kdy vstoupil do konferenční místnosti, kam si ho Sarek zavolal. Jediný důvod, proč by tak mohl učinit, byla potřeba dodání informací o Canisu. Měl by je samozřejmě všechny znát a nové se neobjevily, nicméně ze zkušenosti věděl, že se Sarek dokázal zas a znovu probírat těmi samými materiály ve snaze najít nové logické cesty, které předtím neodhalil. Z toho důvodu s sebou Spock přinesl záznamový disk obsahující vše, co o Canisu věděli. Byla to jeho povinnost důstojníka Flotily, být nápomocen velvyslanci a nejlépe predikovat jeho kroky předtím, než je udělá.  
„Velvyslanče,“ řekl a stanul nad Sarekem, který seděl v křesle, jež obvykle zaujímal kapitán, a se zavřenýma očima a rukama sepnutými se zřejmě oddával rozjímání. „Omlouvám se, že vás vyrušuji, ale žádal jste si mou přítomnost.“  
Otec zvedl oči k němu. Svůj poklidný pohled upíral jeho směrem přesně třicet osm sekund, než bez jediného slova pokynul ke křeslu, kde Spock obvykle sedával. Toto gesto ignoroval, ani obočí nad ním nepozvedl, nebylo nutné se nad Sarekovým chováním podivovat, sebevíc nelogické se mu jevilo. Takový podiv by jenom zaplňoval čas, který se dal využít produktivněji.  
„Nespecifikoval jste, co si přejete, nicméně jsem se vynasnažil splnit svou povinnost k vaší spokojenosti a přinesl vám údaje o Canisu, které by vám mohly být nápomocny v řešení nastalého diplomatického problému,“ formuloval svá slova s veškerou uctivostí, jaká se ještě dala považovat za přijatelnou, načež položil disk před Sareka, na dosah jeho ruky a přesto v dostatečné vzdálenosti, aby se ten pohyb nedal vykládat nijak negativně.

„Diplomacie není důvod, proč jsem tě sem zavolal, Spocku,“ odvětil Sarek chladně. „Vím o koon-ut so'lik, který jsi přednesl Jamesi Kirkovi, a vím i o odmítnutí, jehož se ti dostalo.“

Spock pocítil překvapení, stejně jako bodnutí náhlého pocitu zrady. Obojí bleskově skryl za svou logikou před tím, než promluvil.

„Jak víš…“

„Nam'uh ved.“

Slova prořízla vzduch místnosti a stejně tak i Spockovy myšlenky jako ostré prásknutí biče. Sarek, syn Skonův z rodu S'chn T'gai, nikdy nezvedal hlas a ve skutečnosti jen zřídkakdy něco nařizoval. Pouze projevil přání či konstatoval, co se bude dít, a ostatní se přizpůsobili, neboť každý věděl, že je to jeho povinnost. Neužíval rozkazu ani vůči Spockovi, i když byl ještě dítětem, jen předpokládal, že jeho vůle bude splněna, pokud nebyla, vyjádřil své zklamání nebo svého syna ztrestal mlčením. Tichem naplňujícím dům víc, než kdyby lidsky křičel či snad dokonce svého syna uhodil.

Už jen samotná rozkazovací přípona za slovem ho donutila zmlknout.

„Budeš mluvit, jen když budeš tázán nebo pokud ti to dovolím,“ prohlásil otec, nebyl to ani rozkaz ani přání, bylo to právě to prosté konstatování věcí, jež se stanou.

„Vah-du istaya osa-mekh,“ odvětil patřičně pokorně, složil ruce za zády a sklopil pohled. Nedalo se udělat nic jiného, tak velela tradice vulkánských rodin a on, ač Vulkán opustil, ji ctil, tak jako veškeré staré zvyky svého národa.  
„Tvá troufalost, Spocku, přesáhla veškeré hranice, když sis dovolil vznést Jamesi Kirkovi svůj koon-ut so'lik bez předešlé konzultace se mnou a schválení tvého výběru. To však není tvůj největší prohřešek, ač jsi nerespektoval tradice, přestože jsi nebyl v náhlé nouzi,“ řekl Sarek bez sebemenšího zaváhání, o což byla jeho slova pádnější. „Svým nerozvážným počínáním jsi urazil rodinného přítele a váženého člena společnosti, ba co víc, nepřijal jsi a nerespektoval jeho odmítnutí tak, jak velí dobrý mrav i logika, ale zaujal jsi k němu postoj, který jen prohlubuje prvotní urážku. Přinesl jsi hanu na jméno našeho rodu. Přinesl jsi tím hanu i mne osobně a postavil mne do situace, kdy je pro mne nesnadné s kapitánem Kirkem jednat. Jak své chování vysvětlíš? Mluv.“

Zůstal v tichém šoku hledět na svého otce. Jistěže chápal, jakou hanbu na svůj rod přinesl tím, že vznesl návrh, byť jej nespecifikoval jako vulkánské manželství, nebo možná právě proto, a byl odmítnut, jen předpokládal… ne, doufal, že se otec o ničem nikdy nedozví a jeho ponížení stejně jako zmatení a nelogická naděje zůstane skryto v jeho vlastním nitru a bude to pouze on, kdo se pokusí vyřešit nedorozumění mezi sebou a kapitánem.

Teď tu však stál před hlavou své rodiny a musel se podle starých tradic zpovídat za své neuvážené činy. Věděl, jak se musí zachovat a co udělat, avšak mluvit se Sarekem jako s někým sobě nadřazeným bylo tak nezvyklé, že to přinášelo naprosto nelogický pocit ponížení, který nejspíš byl celým účelem dominantní otcovské role dle vulkánských tradic. Právě to samé ponížení ho dokázalo s jistotou zbavit vnitřního klidu, jehož nastolení věnoval tolik úsilí a času.

„Pro mé počínání není jiného vysvětlení než naprostá ztráta logiky a sebeovládání, osa-mekh,“ přiznal, neboť zapírat v této situaci by bylo nejen nelogické, ale také vůči Sarekovi urážlivé. „Za stín hany, který jsem tím vrhl na naše jméno, se mohu jen omluvit, pokorně požádat, abys mou omluvu přijal, a zeptat se, jaké kroky mám podniknout, abych prohřešek odčinil.“

„Já nejsem tím, komu by ses měl hlavně omlouvat. To James Kirk je ten, kdo je tvým chováním a počínáním nejvíce urážen, a právě jeho bys měl žádat o odpuštění,“ odvětil otec stále přísně.  
„Žádná omluva, kterou bych řekl, by nikdy neobsáhla hloubku mého pochybení, neboť nejsou slova, jimž by kapitán rozuměl, a patřičně by popsala důvody toho, co jsem udělal,“ řekl, i on ve svých slovech zachovával patřičnou pokoru, i když se jimi snažil Sarekovi vysvětlit, že mezi ním a Jimem vyvstala propast, kterou nesnadno překonat.

„Neomlouvej svou nerozvážnost kulturními rozdíly,“ odmítl jeho obhajobu. „Když ses rozhodl Jamese Kirka urazit, v ničem ti nebránila jeho neznalost našeho jazyka a bez rozpaků jsi užíval slovo, které by se mnozí zdráhali vyslovit i na smrtelném loži.“  
Prudce ke svému otci pozvedl pohled.

Jen jediná osoba byla v místnosti, když Jima nazval svým T'hy'lou, a jedině on mohl Sarekovi o všem říct. Nebo přinejmenším se zeptat na význam slova, který by jistě v lingvistické databázi nenašel. Nevěřil ale, že by kapitán o jejich intimních okamžicích se Sarekem skutečně rozprávěl jako se starým přítelem, takový Jim nebyl, jedinou logickou alternativou bylo, že se jednoduše zeptal, co slovo, kterým ho Spock nazval, znamená. I to v sobě neslo aspekt porušení soukromí, ale byl to prohřešek podstatně menší, než jakého se dopustil on sám, navíc odůvodněný nutnou logikou. A také by nedokázal žádný kapitánův čin chápat jako skutečnou urážku či znevážení své osoby.

„Ano, vím i tom,“ pokračoval v překvapování Spocka, téměř to vypadalo, že ví opravdu všechno. „Jamesova neznalost jeho významu mu na důležitosti ani síle neubírá a to, jak lehkovážně jsi ho užil, je nehoráznost.“  
„Nebylo to lehkovážné, osa-mekh,“ bránil se, jelikož to, co Sarek říkal, nebylo pravdivé ani spravedlivé. „Nikdy bych nevyřkl slovo s tak hlubokým významem, pokud by… nevyjadřovalo to, co jím skutečně myslím.“

„Potom je mi tvé počínání ještě méně jasné než doposud. Jestli je ti James Kirk tím, co říkáš, tak není logické stavět na odiv svou snahu popřít vše, co je samotnou podstatou přívlastku, kterým ho zveš.“

„Jeho odmítnutí mi v tuto chvíli nedává jinou možnost,“ namítl, nechápaje jak to, že to Sarek nevidí. Kapitán mohl vyjádřit svou neurčitou změnu v názoru, směřující kamsi k potencionálním možnostem, jenže to nebylo dost pro to, aby v kritické situaci ztrácel logiku, která mu umožňovala dělat to, co musel, bez zbytečného uvažování o nereálném.

„Jak dalece tě odmítl, Spocku? Zavrhl milenectví či i pouhé přátelství? Označil tvou existenci za pro něj bezpředmětnou?“ pokládal otec otázky, nevšímaje si, že jejich osobnost přesahuje vše, co by si i otec mohl dovolit. „Po akci má následovat přiměřená reakce, při jednání s lidmi méně než to, a zvláště, pokud jsou to lidé jako kapitán Kirk,“ odmlčel se na dlouhých dvanáct sekund, načež příkrost v jeho hlase a absolutní logická poklidnost v jeho očích podivným způsobem zmizela, když ke Spockovi opět promluvil. „Nedá se v číslech vyjádřit, nakolik je James podobný tvé matce. Tak moc, že mě tvůj zájem o něj ani v nejmenším nepřekvapuje, stejně jako pro mne není šokující jeho prvotní odmítnutí. Věz proto jedno, kdybych se měl vzdát a léčit svou dotčenou čest po prvním 'ne', které jsem slyšel z úst tvé matky, pak bychom tu dnes společně neseděli.“  
„Naznačuješ snad, že mám jeho odmítnutí ignorovat?“ nemohl uvěřit, co slyší. „Něco takového nemohu udělat, jelikož teprve to by bylo skutečnou urážkou, které bych se mohl dopustit vůči kapitánovi a důvěře, kterou mi věnoval.“

„Ne, pouze říkám, že bys měl o jeho přízeň usilovat s odhodláním a nevzdat se ho po prvním nezdaru či náznaku komplikací. Sám jsem takovou chybu v nedávné době udělal, což mne mohlo stát přízeň tvé matky, avšak bylo mi připomenuto, že vztah s pozemšťanem před nás staví překážky, které ve skutečnosti nelze překonat čistou logikou.“

„To nelze srovnávat,“ odmítl s veškerým přesvědčením, však vnitřně zviklaný, poté se odmlčel, neboť si nebyl jist, jestli svými zamýšlenými slovy nezajde příliš daleko. Ještě nikdy s otcem nemluvil tak upřímně jako nyní a neprobírali otázky blízké jejich vnitřnímu světu a emocím. Sám Sarek se pohyboval na hranici toho, co by se dalo nazvat urážkou, když mluvil o mileneckém vztahu Spocka s Jimem, ale on si to mohl dovolit. Byl starší, byl výše postavený a jeho otcovská autorita a postavení hlavy jejich rodiny byla nezpochybnitelná. Ale Spock by se snadno mohl dopustit něčeho neodpustitelného, pokud by řekl víc, než je vhodné. Nepřál si dalších třicet let ticha, nikoliv kvůli sobě nebo Sarekovi, ale kvůli matce a jejím citům, které by přes veškeré okolnosti mohly být zraněny.

Nakonec se přeci jen odhodlal.

„Já si jsem velmi dobře vědom, osa-mekh, že váš mentální svazek má neobvyklou hloubku, zvláště když vezmeme v úvahu matčin lidský původ. A hluboce se omlouvám, pokud jsem tě urazil, když jsem o tom promluvil nahlas.“  
„Urazit se kvůli řečené pravdě není logické. Já a tvá matka sdílíme souznění, ve kterém jsme našli harmonii našich myslí, té jsme však nedosáhl tím, že bychom odvraceli tvář od rozporů mezi námi, naopak jsme se vždy snažili hledat třetí, zcela novou cestu, po které kráčíme jen my dva. Spocku,“ povstal ze svého místa a přistoupil k němu tak blízko, jak jen bylo vhodné, „jestliže jen část tvé mysli, ať už je logická či nikoliv, dospěla k názoru, že James Kirk je někým, s kým bys mohl nalézt harmonii v jakékoliv pro vás oba přijatelné podobě, potom je logické o tuto harmonii usilovat.“

Domníval se, že chápe smysl Sarekových slov a snad i jejich hloubku, ale nacházel v nich zásadní rozpor; přál si s Jimem být v harmonii, ale větší část jeho nitra chtěla tuto harmonii nalézt v partnerském svazku, nikoliv jen v přátelství. Postrádalo to logiku a bylo to velmi sobecké, ale ostatně celá myšlenka sblížit se s kapitánem nebyla v konečném důsledku logická, ať si ji zpočátku obhajoval jakkoliv. Kapitánův návrh nelogického 'možná' neposkytoval žádný klíč k rozřešení.  
„Harmonii, kterou bych akceptoval jako plně… uspokojivou, nepovažuji za uskutečnitelnou. Vše ostatní v sobě nese klín odmítnutí, a ač mám snahu o opětovné nabytí veškeré důvěry, která mezi námi panovala, stále počítám s velmi reálnou možností, že se to nepodaří. Pohybuji se mezi pozemšťany dost dlouho, abych věděl, že ztracené citové pouto se nesnadno získává zpět, to, jak lidé lpí na svých negativních emocích, činí snahu téměř beznadějnou.“

Každé slovo, které mu přešlo přes rty, řekl s velkou dávkou sebeovládání, díky kterému se na místě neobrátil k Sarekovi zády a neopustil místnost. Prvotní otcův hněv a slova o cti a rodinném jméně se poslouchala daleko snadněji, než s ním vést rozhovor o jeho vztahu s kapitánem. Odejít opravdu vnímal jako pro sebe nejlepší variantu, zároveň věděl, že by to bylo urážlivé a nelogické.

„Mluvíš o Jamesových citech a myšlenkách, jako kdybys je znal do jejich posledních nuancí, to však není možné. Ani silný svazek s tvou matkou mi neposkytl dostatečný vhled do jejího nitra, abych si mohl být vždy jist tím, co cítí nebo o čem přemýšlí,“ odvětil Sarek zcela vážně. „Pokud chceš opravdu rozumět citům a pohnutkám člověka, musíš se ho na obojí zeptat. Udělal jsi to, Spocku? Zeptal ses po důvodech jeho odmítnutí?“

„Ne, osa-mekh, v ten okamžik to nebylo vhodné,“ pravil, dobře si přitom vzpomínaje na chvíli beznaděje smíšené s pocitem ztráty, kterou zažil, když ho Jim odmítl.

„Rozumím,“ kývl Sarek. „Nicméně okamžik, kdys byl odmítnut, dávno pominul a nastal čas, ve kterém je vhodné tázat se po důvodech.“

„Jaký by to mělo smysl?“ namítl. „Znalost důvodů neodčiní mou troufalost ani neučiní samotné odmítnutí méně nežádoucím. Kapitánovy důvody, proč mě neshledává vhodným, jsou jeho osobní věc a pakliže mi je nebude chtít sám sdělit, nemohu to po něm požadovat.“  
„Pokud v tom smysl nevidíš, synu, nejsou žádná slova, kterými bych ti ho objasnil,“ odvětil otec, nezačínaje svým vyjádřením žádný další spor na toto téma. „Slyš však toto: půjdeš za Jamesem Kirkem a podnikneš veškeré nezbytné kroky k tomu, aby ti odpustil tvůj prohřešek. A učiníš tak teď hned.“

„Na lodi je vyhlášen stav pohotovosti a já s kapitánem Kirkem nemůžeme ztrácet čas rozhovorem o našich osobních neshodách. To by bylo vysoce neprofesionální, již tento rozhovor mne připravil o dvanáct minut času, které jsem měl strávit na můstku. Tvou žádost plně respektuji, osa-mekh, a podvolím se jí, ale ne nyní. Není vhodný čas,“ nesouhlasil s veškerou uctivostí i sebeúctou, která mu ještě po tak osobním rozhovoru zůstala.

„Nesouhlasím s tvým tvrzením,“ pravil, což ve skutečnosti znamenalo, že neakceptuje jiné řešení než své vlastní. „Právě teď je vhodná chvíle na vyřešení vaši sporů. Na lodi musí zavládnout soulad v činech i záměrech před tím, než se setkáme s canisianskou lodí. Sebemenší napětí na můstku a mezi členy vyššího velení lodi bude Canisiany vnímáno jako naše slabost. Něco takového si nemůžeme dovolit. Má slova nebyla doporučení, nebyla ani požadavek ze statutu hlavy naší rodiny, je to rozkaz přednesený ti z práva velvyslance Federace a ty jsi ho jako důstojník hvězdné Flotily povinen uposlechnout, neboť přímo ani nepřímo neohrožuje ničí život nebo majetek Flotily.“

Stanovy Flotily opravdu umožňovaly velvyslancům Federace udílet rozkazy důstojníkům Flotily. Důvod byl prostý; na diplomatických misích bylo třeba vytvořit co nejlepší prostředí pro jednání a jedině volnost v činech velvyslancům umožňovala takové prostředí nastolit. Ovšem způsob, jakým Sarek své právo využil, se pohyboval na hraně, spíš by se dal nazvat zákeřným. Měl však v sobě i jistou logiku. Spory na můstku skutečně byly nežádoucí a snadno mohly skončit katastrofou, Spock si však nebyl vůbec jist, jestli snaha vyřešit je nyní, v krátkém čase, který jim byl poskytnut, je tím nejlepším plánem. Snadno to mohlo vše zhoršit. Zároveň byl ve své jistotě nalomen otcovým naléháním, nepomíjeje ani fakt, že neuposlechnout by klidně mohlo vést k negativnímu zápisu v jeho složce.

Pokorně sklonil hlavu.

„Jak si přejete, ctěný velvyslanče.“  
„Výborně. Nyní můžeš odejít,“ pokynul mu Sarek ke dveřím, potom se bez dalšího slova opět se posadil na své místo, sepjal ruce a oči zavřel. Veškerým svým postojem dával najevo, že rozhovor skončil a on si nepřeje být rušen.

Vyčkal ještě patnáct sekund, než se obrátil a opustil konferenční místnost. Hned za dosahem fotobuňky se zastavil, jeho pohled okamžitě putoval k interkomu na zdi. Kapitán byl na můstku, což nebylo místo, kde by si společně mohli promluvit o svém soukromém sporu. Jeho nebo kapitánova kajuta bylo asi to nejvhodnější místo, musel ho tam však dostat a nejjednodušší a tím pádem nejlogičtější bylo nesnažit se nic vymýšlet a přiznat, že jejich rozhovor je Sarekovým přáním. Beztak, jak znal pozemšťany a kapitána, bude právě pravdu považovat za výmluvu, čímž vznikne zajímavý paradox, kdy Spock nebude lhát, a přesto bude. Zvláštní lidská logika, únavná, dalo by se říct, a přespříliš složitá, ovšem zároveň tak podivně fascinující, zvláště když vycházela z Jimovy mysli.

Stiskl tlačítko interkomu.

„Spock volá kapitána Kirka,“ ohlásil pouze jednou, lupnutí, které následovalo, dalo znát, že se linka spojila.  
„Kirk na příjmu. O co jde, pane Spocku?“

„Na velvyslancovu žádost s vámi potřebuji něco projednat v soukromí. Mohl bych vás požádat o schůzku před vaší kajutou za pět minut?“

Na druhém konci bylo delší dobu ticho, celých třicet jedna vteřin, během kterých musel kapitán jistě zvažovat, co po něm může Spock chtít. Trpělivě vyčkával na odpověď, která mohla být zároveň dotazem. Bylo by to logické zeptat se, co chce projednat, přesto se kapitán nezeptal.

„Budu tam. Kirk konec.“  
Další lupnutí znamenalo, že byl kontakt přerušen. To bylo stručnější a snazší, než očekával. Nebyl si jist, jestli se to dá považovat jako podpora nekonstruktivní a nelogické naděje, nebo naopak něco, co by matka nazvala temným znamením, každopádně to v něm vzbuzovalo citovou odezvu. V prvním okamžiku ji chtěl zadusit nekompromisní logikou, v jejíž náruči spočinul během posledních padesáti dvou hodinách, potom však svoje rozhodnutí přehodnotil. Nenechal pocitům ho ovládnout, natožpak aby jim dovolil se projevit navenek, ale rozptýlil je a potlačil ve svém nitru tak zlehka, jak jen to bylo možné, aby si zachoval svůj vnitřní klid. Věděl, proč to dělá. Doktor McCoy tomu dal i jméno, 'Supervulkánec' nebo také 'ledový princ', pokud chtěl být více familiární. Čím více svého nitra odevzdal pouze logice, neponechávaje žádný prostor pro abstrakci, tím hůře působil na pozemšťany. A, jak mu Sarek připomněl, působil tak i na Jima, a to nebylo v tuto chvíli žádoucí.

Otec měl pravdu, nejdříve Jimovi dal přívlastek spojený se silnými emocemi a definující intenzivní pouto mezi dvěma muži, a poté vše s ním spojené svou logikou popřel. Musel kapitána zmást svým chováním stejně tak, jak on zmátl jeho neurčitým 'možná'.

Když se zastavil před kapitánovou kajutou, vyčkávaje na jeho příchod, dovolil si svou mysl otevřít tak, jak jen si troufl, doufaje a předpokládaje, že tak bude působit i navenek. Svůj předpoklad si pak mohl ověřit záhy, když se kapitán vynořil zpoza rohu a rázným krokem, ve tváři zasmušilý, dokráčel k němu.

Stanuli si tváří v tvář, pohled z očí do očí. Celých deset vteřin se zdálo, že první, co od kapitána uslyší, bude nepříjemně znějící dotaz, proč tu jsou, potom však jeho tvář stejně jako postoj uvolnila svou nazlobenou strnulost a oříškové oči pozbyly přísnost velícího důstojníka.

„Pojďme dovnitř,“ řekl poklidným hlasem, když zadával kód ke svým dveřím.

Tiše ho následoval do pozemsky chladné kajuty doslova přeplněné tím, co Jima definovalo. Polička na stěně plná vázaných knih, zvláště válečných románů a historických pojednání. Několik starožitných pozemských artefaktů, jako malá loď v lahvi sloužící jako dekorativní prvek na sloupci paddů vyskládaných na stole. Tedy to, co definovalo jeho nitro. Ve vzduchu, v prostoru kolem pak bylo nezaměnitelné aroma patřící k lidské rase, stejně jako ke kapitánovi. Bylo to prostředí, které by jinak shledal Spock příjemným, ne však v tuto chvíli. Nyní ho daleko spíš jímala obava z toho, co bude.

Potlačil ji a sepnul ruce za zády, načež několik vteřin pozoroval, jak Jim přešel z jedné strany přední části kajuty ke druhé, než se zastavil krok od něj a zadíval se na něj. Vyčkávali oba, jako první se ke slovům odhodlal Spock, neboť to byl on, kdo si přál rozhovor.

„Dnes jste mi nabízel rozhovor a já odmítl, teď bych však vaší nabídku rád přijal. Je to ještě možné?“ začal opatrně.

Kapitán si ho ještě několik okamžiků měřil neurčitým pohledem, ve tváři výraz, který nedokázal Spock identifikovat, potom si povzdechl a rukou přejel po obličeji.

„Nevybral sis na rozhovor zrovna tu nejlepší chvíli, Spocku,“ podotkl, ale ani nenaznačil, že by chtěl odejít z místnosti, místo toho složil ruce na prsou. „Za pár hodin tu máme nepřátelskou loď. Správně bychom měli oba sedět na můstku a usilovně přemýšlet, jak se vyhnout střetu, ne být tady a povídat si.“  
„Já si uvědomuji, v jaké se nacházíme situaci, i to, že máme pouze pět hodin a třicet osm minut lodního času, přesto doufám, že bychom se mohli pokusit náš spor vyřešit právě nyní, než přesáhne náš osobní vztah a dotkne se fungování lodi,“ řekl a znělo to až příliš formálně. Měl nejspíš zaujmout více osobní přístup, jenže toho nebyl schopen, nepříjemná vzpomínka na odmítnutí byla příliš živá a pravděpodobnost, že se mu dostane dalšího, byla vysoká. Již nehodlal udělat znovu tu chybu, že nechá své emoce příliš vyplout na povrch a vnutí kapitána do situace, v jaké byli ten osudný večer.

„Dobrá, Spocku, tak začni a pověz mi, co mi říct chceš,“ řekl kapitán, opřel se zády o svůj stůl a mírně mu pokynul, ať mluví. Stále postrádal přísnost, s jakou vystupoval na chodbě, zároveň ale nejevil známky nadšení z toho, že by spolu měli hovořit.

Tiše se na něj díval, dobře si vědom toho, že to není způsob, jakým by si přál, aby k jejich vztahu Jim přistupoval, zároveň věděl, že nemůže žádat víc. Zaklesl do sebe prsty, pevně je stiskl a s veškerým klidem, který měl, promluvil.

„Vyslovil jsem návrh, kapitáne, návrh, který jsem zvažoval velmi dlouho a o kterém jsem byl silně, ač nelogicky, přesvědčen, že má nejen naději na to být vámi přijat, ale i potenciál vytvořit pro nás oba uspokojivou budoucnost. Když jste odmítl, pochopil jsem, že má logika byla chybná, vyvrácena ze svých základů mou nedostatečnou disciplínou a vedoucí mě k troufalosti, která nebyla vhodná,“ krátce se odmlčel, vyčkávaje, jestli mu kapitán něco odpoví, ale ten ho jen bez jediného slova sledoval. „Chci, abyste věděl, že vaše odmítnutí plně respektuji a mé chování v posledních dvou dnech bylo nevhodné a prohlubovalo konflikt. Pouze jsem se jím snažil vás ubezpečit, že rozhodnutí, které jste učinil, nebude mít vliv na mou výkonnost ve službě ani pohled na vás. Nejspíš to ale nebyl vhodný způsob, jak to dát najevo.“  
„Ne, to rozhodně nebyl,“ souhlasil kapitán.

„Omlouvám se, mé chování už se nebude opakovat,“ ubezpečil ho. „Mou jedinou tužbou je a bude pokusit se vám dokázat, že mi můžete důvěřovat tak, jako v předešlých letech. Považuji vás za svého přítele a přeji si, abyste vy mne za něj nadále také považoval, i když chápu, že bude těžké mezi námi opět nastolit prostředí, které bylo dříve.“  
„Spocku,“ přistoupil o dva kroky blíž, na samý okraj vhodné vzdálenosti. „Já tě nikdy za svého přítele nepřestal považovat. Jak jsem ti řekl dnes ráno; já jsem nevěděl a nevím, co chci nebo co bych měl na tvoje vyznání odpovědět, jediné, co vím s jistotou, je, že tě potřebuji mít po svém boku. Jsi důležitým pilířem mého života, bez kterého ztrácím jistotu.“

„Podobně o tobě smýšlím i já,“ přiznal se, své duševní napětí potřeboval ventilovat, aby jeho hlas zůstal poklidný, proto ještě pevněji stiskl své ruce, až k bolesti, když vlastní nehty zaryl do kůže, „ale nedokáži žít v prostředí, kdy náš vztah není jasně definován. Potřebuji hranice, Jime, za které ani jeden z nás nevstoupí, a tvé nelogické a vše říkající a přesto nic nesdělující 'možná', není žádnou hranicí.“  
„Nenuť mě ti znovu odpovídat, protože bych ti nemohl dát jinou odpověď než předtím. Rozhodně ne teď, když je podstatnější bezpečí lodi, než cokoliv jiného,“ odvětil mu na to kapitán, jeho postoj i to, co z něj vyzařovalo, se zdálo být skoro zoufalou beznadějí, než čímkoliv jiným, včetně dalšího odmítnutí.

„Jsem si toho vědom a znovu už svůj návrh nikdy nezopakuji, neboť tě nechci opět uvést do nepříjemné situace. Smířil jsem se s tím, že mne nepovažuješ za vyhovujícího partnera, troufám si však se alespoň zeptat, proč mne shledáváš nevhodným?“ položil tuto palčivou otázku.

„Není žádný důvod,“ odpověděl Jim naprosto nelogicky.  
„Vše musí mít svůj důvod,“ zareagoval okamžitě.

Ve vesmíru byla každá událost něčím zapříčiněna, včetně jednání a smýšlení i těch sebevíc nelogických bytostí. A jak Sarek říkal, znát důvod by mu přinejmenším poskytlo klid mysli, i kdyby ten důvod byl lidský, tedy naprosto nelogický. Nebo by mu ukázal směr, kterým by měl jít, aby opět nastolil harmonii.

„Logický či emocionální, ale musí existovat,“ trval na své domněnce, nemohl jinak. „Vím, že mi nepřísluší právo trvat na odpovědi, přesto bych ji rád měl, protože jsem dospěl k názoru, že tím důvodem musí být něco na mně samotném. Aspekt mé osobnosti nebo vzhledu, který shledáváš natolik nepříjemným, že jsi okamžitě zamítl můj návrh.“  
„To je nesmysl, Spocku,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Na tobě není nic, co mě přimělo odmítnout, naopak, pokud mělo moje 'ne' důvod, tak to bylo právě to, že chci, abys zůstal se mnou.“  
„To není logické,“ namítl. „Pokud bys opravdu chtěl, abych zůstal po tvém boku, logika i emoce by tě musely dovést k souhlasu s mým návrhem, pokud by okolnosti nebo můj vlastní nedostatek nehovořily proti přijetí. Částečně či zcela jsem vyloučil okolnosti,“ pustil se do předestření své analýzy. „První překážkou jsou předpisy Flotily, ty však nezakazují vztahy mezi posádkou, jen je upravují a definují. Pouhý tvůj souhlas by nebyl jejich porušením. Jsou tu morální překážky, kdy bys mohl shledat nevhodným mít se mnou intimní vztah, zatím co jsi můj velitel, jenže já si nemyslím, že bys mne favorizoval, a pokud přeci, já sám bych to nedovolil. Proto se domnívám, že čestnost na tvé straně a logika na mé by nedovolila porušit morální principy. Samozřejmě je tu ten aspekt, že jsem muž, ale z tvých vlastních slov i z mých pozorování vím, že pohlavní identita tvých partnerů není absolutním kritériem jejich přitažlivosti. I když jsem si samozřejmě vědom, že z šedesáti tří procent dáváš přednost jedincům definujícím sami sebe jako ženy, které zároveň mají i humanoidní vzezření podobné pozemšťankám. Je tu také možnost, že tím důležitým aspektem není mé pohlaví, ale příslušnost k druhu, jenže proti tomu hovoří stejné důkazy jako proti tvé nevoli vůči mému pohlaví, nehledě na skutečnost, že sedmdesát osm procent pozemšťanů shledává vulkánskou rasu fyzicky přitažlivou. Poslední, co jsem vzal v úvahu, je má logika. Pro ostatní rasy je často obtížné přijmout a respektovat, že Vulkánci potlačují emoce a řídí se téměř výhradně logikou, to se mi však v tvém případě také nejeví jako problém. Nikdy jsi nevyjádřil skutečnou nevoli nad logičností Vulkánců jakožto rasy ani k té mé. Z toho mi vyplývá, že je cosi vadného v mé osobě,“ dostal se k jádru celého problému. „A zřejmě je to něco, co vzbuzuje společnou nevoli u více jedinců, protože veškeré mé pokusy o nalezení partnera selhaly. Pokud budu vědět, kde spočívá problém, mohl bych s ním pracovat a možná…“ ztichl, nebylo by vhodné dodat, že by to možná poskytlo cestu ke vztahu mezi nimi dvěma.

Kapitán si povzdechl, možná nebo spíš zcela jistě si domyslel, kam Spockova věta směřovala.  
„Napadlo tě někdy, že si jen vybíráš špatné partnery?“ zeptal se s trpělivou vlídností, kterou projevoval v mnoha jiných případech, kdy společně mluvili.

„To neshledávám pravděpodobným,“ zamítl. „Zvolil jsem si tebe a ty jsi ideální po genetické, fyzické, intelektuální i emocionální stránce a tvé klady významně převáží veškeré zápory. Klíčem je něco v mé osobnosti nebo fyzickém vzhledu. Bylo důvodem odmítnutí to, že ti jednoduše nepřipadám… přitažlivý?“  
„Zeptal se výherce soutěže o nejkrásnějšího muže na lodi!“ zasmál se Jim bez sebemenší lehkosti, která obvykle s humorem přicházela do hlasů pozemšťanů. „Neznám na palubě jediného člověka, kterému bys nepřipadal přitažlivý, většině z nich i sexuálně a já sám, zvláště v poslední době, nejsem výjimkou. Není problém ve tvém vzhledu ani ve tvé osobnosti, je úplně někde jinde.“

Vnitřně strnul. Jim se mu tu právě přiznal, že ho shledává přitažlivým, dokonce řekl sexuálně přitažlivým. To dávalo jeho předešlému neurčitému 'možná' zcela nový rozměr, který Spocka přiměl, ať chtěl nebo ne, se uvolnit a propustit vlastní ruce z pevného sevření, ve kterém zarýval své nehty do dlaní. Dovolil si přistoupit o půl krok blíž, až do jemné kapitánovy mentální aury, kde ho čekalo zmatení, rozhněvanost, pocit zmaru, stejně jako potřeba vše vyřešit. Jako vždy překypoval pozemšťan myšlenkami a emocemi a zaplavoval jimi prostor kolem sebe.

„Tvé odmítnutí mi dává stále menší smysl, Jime. Žádám tě, abys mi řekl, v čem je tedy problém,“ zeptal se, ponechávaje ve svém hlase alespoň špetku dychtivosti po odpovědi, kterou cítil společně i s nadějí na vyřešení jejich sporu k oboustranné spokojenosti a harmonii.

„V tomhle, Spocku,“ naznačil Jim rukama kolem sebe v neurčitém gestu. „Jakmile se do přátelství vkrade něco víc, přijdou hádky, nekonečné řešení triviálních problémů a pak konec. Až se náš vztah rozpadne, nepřijdu jen o milence, ale i o přítele, který je pro mě důležitý. Bojím se něco takového riskovat pro tu trochu sexu.“  
„To se nestane,“ odmítl takovou představu s jistotou. „Nazval jsem tě T'hy'lou, neboť tak tě vnímám a tak o tobě smýšlím, a to se nezměnilo ani s tvým odmítnutím. Ty jsi řekl, že jestli se tvá definice jen blíží té mé, musíme být spolu. Já věřím, že blíží, a věřím, že když dovolíš, abychom obě definice skloubili v jednu, po stránce duševní, intelektuální, fyzické i... emocionální, nalezneme soulad, který ani jeden z nás nebude chtít opustit.“  
„Nedělej to, Spocku,“ požádal Jim o něco, jen nebylo jasné o co. „Nedívej se na mě tak a hlavně tak nemluv. Není to fér, protože pak nedokážu jasně myslet,“ řekl hlasem, ve kterém se jasně odrážel jeho zrychlený dech.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš,“ konstatoval s upřímným nepochopením a postoupil k němu ještě o další půlkrok.

Teď už nebyl jen v prostoru, kde Jimovi emoce proudily. Dostával se pomalu k jejich epicentru, odkud se silou vyvěraly, a proto byly o to intenzivnější. Zachvěv vzrušení se nedal přehlédnout, byl horkým plamenem proudícím zpod ohlazeného kamene Jimovy racionality a přinášel Spockovi nutkavou potřebu zvednout ruce a dotknout se. Nejen chladné pozemské kůže, ale hlavně chaotické bouřící mysli. Nedovolil si to udělat, byla by to chyba, které se již jednou dopustil. Pokud někdo z nich iniciuje dotek, bude to tentokrát Jim, a jen pokud on bude chtít.

„Tvůj hlas. Zní jako vrnění kočky ležící na sametovém polštáři,“ užil jednu z nepochopitelných lidských metafor, která zřejmě měla definovat krásu, kdyby nebyla řečena s jakýmsi ještě méně pochopitelným hněvem. Příjemné však bylo, že Jim překonal propast, která je dělila, a stanul před ním v pouhé pěticentimetrové vzdálenosti. Nyní mohl kromě jeho mysli cítit i chlad lidského těla a nezaměnitelnou vůni.  
„Nejsem si ničeho takového vědom, ale nepopírám, že se intonace mého hlasu může změnit, když jsi nablízku. Nedělám to úmyslně, pokud tě to obtěžuje, mohu se pokusit...“  
„Už prostě mlč,“ rozkázal ve chvíli, kdy vklouzl prsty do Spockových vlasů a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

Jejich ústa se střetla v trochu uspěchaném lidském polibku, přinášejícím s sebou příval Jimova rozbouřeného vědomí, naplněného jasnou potřebou po kontaktu. Podvolil se tomu. A dotek, pro něj poněkud nezvyklý, opětoval s ochotou ho nejen prozkoumat, ale hlavně se naučit mu rozumět. Plně pochopit význam, který pro jeho pozemšťana měl, s veškerou jeho chladně vlhkou zběsilostí, s jakou ho Jim líbal, až pod jeho vahou a tlakem těla zakolísal a narazil do desky stolu.

Jeho krátkou ztrátu rovnováhy využil člověk po svém. Přitiskl ho svým tělem nekompromisně k ostré hraně stolu, což jako kdyby se pro Jima stalo ujištěním, že mu již nemůže nikam uniknout, a prudkost polibku se zmírnila. Stal se lehkým, přecházejícím od horké vášně k jemným dotekům chladných rtů chutnajících po soli, až do chvíle, než se od něj Jim zcela odtáhl, udýchaný a rozechvělý.

„Kolik máme času?“ zeptal se, zatím co jeho ruce putovaly Spockovi po zádech k okraji uniformy a pak pod její svrchní díl.

„Pět hodin, dvacet sedm minut,“ odvětil, nikdy neztráceje pojem o ubíhajících minutách.  
„To je příliš málo,“ povzdechl si, načež jeho chladné ruce opustily Vulkáncovo tělo.

Zastavil jejich nevyhnutelný postup, pevně a rozhodně. Nepřál si v tuto chvíli ukončit to, co započali, přestože to bylo tak prudké a lidské, nebo možná právě proto. Definovalo to Jimovu podstatu, neklidnost jeho věčně zkoumající mysli i duše. Uvítal by možnost strávit s ním desítky hodin, po které by mohl zkoumat každou jemnou nuanci jeho bytí, ať už fyzického nebo mentálního, avšak i pouhá hodina byla víc, než v co před minutou třeba jen doufal. Ta možnost byla příliš lákavá, než aby ji ponechal nevyužitou.

„Nesouhlasím. Je to dostačující pro naše záměry i potřeby,“ ujistil ho polohlasně.

Složil prsty do ozh'esta a jemně jimi sklouzl po Jimově čelisti až k vlhkým rtům, obkroužil je. Užíval si ten dotek, strukturu lidské kůže i jeho citlivými konečky prstů již dobře znatelné strniště. Vnímal, s veškerou intenzitou, která ho nutila přivřít oči, jak si to jeho partner užívá. Žádné zmatení nebo podvědomé pátrání po významu, nýbrž instinktivní pochopení, přesně takové, jaké by od osoby blízké jeho duši chtěl a vítal.

„Ne,“ povzdechl si Jim přes konečky Spockových prstů a otevřel oči. „Pokud máme vytvořit něco smysluplného, nemůžeme…“ s povzdechem pohnul hlavou, jak se sám znovu otřel o Vulkáncovy prsty, „začít tady na stole…“

Naklonil se kupředu, ne aby Jima políbil, ale aby pocítil víc jeho emocí, rukou přitom sklouzl kolem jeho pasu a sevřel ho dostatečně pevně, aby ho mohl přidržet, pokud by ztratil rovnováhu při prožitku, který mu hodlal nabídnout.  
„Máš pravdu,“ přitakal a znovu se vydal prsty na pouť po jeho tváři, krku a lidsky zaobleném uchu. „Fyzicky je třeba k plnému souznění mnoho času, ale v mysli čas nabývá příslovečné relativnosti.“

Hnědé oči se otevřely a utkvěly mu pohledem na tváři. Odráželo se v nich pochopení, avšak také váhání, jistá nejistota, která se pomalu rozplynula, když Jim přikývl a zavřel oči.

Otevřenost mysli i činů, to bylo to, co na něm Spocka tak fascinovalo a přitahovalo. Ta možnost volného souznění v jednom, bez zbytečných zábran strachu nebo nevole, u lidí tak časté. Musel svou mysl koncentrovat, oprostit od vnitřního chvění dychtivé radosti, kterou pociťoval, když mu bylo dovoleno to, po čem dlouho toužil. S veškerou jemností spočinul prsty na správných bodech Jimovy tváře a stejně zlehka se ponořil do jeho mysli.

Rozevřel se před ním nekonečný chaotický prostor lidské mysli přeplněný emocemi, city tak intenzivními, že se podobaly plamenům stejně hřejícím jako spalujícím, vzpomínek neuspořádaně plujících všude kolem a právě teď obrazy fantazie, ve kterých se Jim snažil představit si je dva… společně nahé a propletené… zahalené do oparu společné sexuální touhy, přesně té, kterou spolu skutečně sdíleli… která naplňovala i Spockovu mysl, pozvolna, ale intenzivně působící i na jeho tělo vzdálené kdesi v reálném světě.

Odsunul realitu zcela stranou, byla zbytečná, když existoval svět mysli, a uchopil jednu z Jimových představ, aby jí svou precizností dodal jasné kontury. Učinit z prosté fantazie skutečný pocit vlastní ruky klouzající po Jimově nahém těle, skládaje představy jich obou do celku, který byl nejvíce reálný. Sdíleli vzájemně pocity z vize, kterou v jejich spojených myslích vytvořil. Jimovu rozkoš z pocitu horkých hladících rukou na hrudníku a břiše, pomalu putujících níž k jeho vzrušením ztvrdlému penisu, to promíšené se Spockovou erotickou fascinací každým milencovým nepatrným záchvěvem potěšení z jeho doteků. Jejich těla otírající se o sebe, když se k sobě přitiskli a spojili rty v polibku. Lidsky netrpělivém, stejně jako byly Jimovy pátrající ruce, kterými mu klouzal po pažích a zádech s jasně patrnou zvědavostí.

Odtáhl se a shlédl do jeho oříškových očí, naplněných trochou pobavení a množstvím vzrušení a něhy. Přesně těch emocí, které pocítil, když se ho Jim dotkl prsty na tváři. Napodobil gesto, které Spock před minutou… nebo hodinou… udělal, přejel mu po hraně čelisti ke rtům a na bradu. Zavřel pod tím dotekem oči stejně jako předtím jeho milenec a vychutnal si vzájemně sdílené pocity, které to přinášelo. Už to nebylo pouhé gesto, byl to intimní dotek a to rozhánělo veškerou Jimovu počáteční nejistotu, jestli je to tak správné. Bylo to víc než to. Bylo to dokonalé, přesně to, o čem uvažoval, když nechal svou mysl bloudit až směrem k myšlenkám o svém kapitánovi. Nebo pokud ponechal představy okupovat mu mysl, právě jako se to dělo nyní. Nechat jim prostor se rozvíjet a žít vlastním životem.

Otevřel opět oči. Pohled na usmívající se tvář v něm vyvolal potřebu projevit něhu a touhu Jima chránit, tak odporující skutečnosti, že to vůbec nepotřeboval. Dech se mu z toho zadrhával více než ze samotného vzrušení, protože toto byla emoce prostupující jeho nitrem, tak silná a pevná, že ji nebylo možno potlačit, musel s ní souznít a ponechat ji uzamčenou hluboko v sobě. Ale ne nyní, v tento okamžik si Jim zasloužil pocítit vše, nebo alespoň to, co mu byl schopen dát, aby pochopil, že veškeré jeho obavy jsou plané.

Uchopil Jimovu ruku, kterou se ho tak intuitivně správně dotýkal, a zlehka sevřel její zápěstí. Poté se dotkl rty každého prstu. Nejdříve konečku, pokračoval však dál po prstě až do dlaně, zároveň jemně hladil zápěstí, kde pod vlastními prsty cítil milencův rychlý tep. Mírně se odtáhl, jen natolik, aby k sobě přitiskl konečky jejich prstů. Věděl, že v realitě to bude jiné, Jim nebyl telepat a on se obával, že díky tomu bude vždy jistá nuance tohoto doteku, která mu bude unikat, proto se v tuto chvíli ze všech sil snažil mu dát pocítit, co vše může znamenat.

Povedlo se. Vnímal, že byl pochopen, a víc než to, věděl, že se ozh'esta v Jimově mysli napevno spojilo s tímto okamžikem a také s mentální i fyzickou potřebou spojení. To uvědomění pro něj bylo vřele vzrušující. Celé tělo mu tepalo nutkavou potřebou po všem, po absolutním prolnutí s Jimem, a jeho vzrušením ztěžklý penis byl citlivý i na jemný dotek, když se Jim pohnul a vlastním vzrušením se o něj otřel. Téměř to z jeho rtů vyloudilo zasténání, které se tím, jak ho potlačil, změnilo jen v dlouhé vydechnutí. Mohl cítit, jak horkost jeho dechu pohladila Jimovu kůži a vyvolala záchvěv chtíče. Také to slyšel, jako slastné zasténání jeho uším znějící víc jak příjemně, které bylo zároveň předzvěstí jeho vlastního bouřlivého záchvěvu potřeby, protože Jim se rozhodně nezdráhal v ničem a neužíval si jenom laskání konečky prstů. S jistotou, a také záchvěvem majetnického pudu, uchopil Spockův penis a přivlastnil si ho několika pevnými, sebejistými tahy, které Vulkánce donutily přivřít víčka. Velmi dobře si v tu chvíli uvědomoval pocit vítězství, který k němu doléhal, ale ponechal to tak, hlavně proto, že jeho mysl byla zahlcena příjemnými pocity, ale také kvůli tomu, jaké potěšení Jimovi přinášelo vidět ho, jak se domníval, mimo kontrolu. Nebyla to pravda, stále měl přehled a jejich mysli ve svých rukách. Nikdy by nedopustil, aby se jejich souznění stalo chaotickým, ba přímo nebezpečným, ale pakliže chtěl mít Jim ten pocit, nepřál si mu ho odepřít. Alespoň na tu dlouhou chvíli, kdy to byl schopen vydržet, než uchopil jeho ruce, propletl prsty do sebe a přitiskl je Jimovi nad hlavou. Bylo to pro člověka překvapující, ale kupodivu stejnou měrou uspokojivé. Spock cítil, že byl souhlasem vyzván k čemukoliv, čehož plánoval velmi intenzivně využít.

Uvolnil sevření a své ruce přesunul na Jimovo tělo. Dotýkal se ho, centimetr po centimetru, a vrýval si do paměti pevné svaly hrudi a břicha. S každým nepatrným zkoumajícím dotekem klesl níž, až se konečně dostal k penisu vzrušeně ztvrdlém v Jimově rozkroku. Přidržel si Jimovy boky ještě před tím, než se poprvé jazykem dotkl jeho penisu. Mapoval jeho strukturu, přesně takovou, jakou si ji představoval, jen obohacenou o nuance znalejší lidské mysli, jako slanost a nahořklost, to ho však nijak nemohlo odradit. Naopak. Bylo to fascinující, stejně jako Jimova prudká reakce na laskání, během kterého ponořil jeho penis hluboko do svých úst. Slyšel, jak milenec kdesi nad jeho hlavou sténá a do vlasů se mu zapletly prsty. Pálily, prostupující do jeho koncentrace jako ledové ostny, po kterých zůstával přesně ten nezaměnitelný pocit roztržitosti, který přinášel kontakt s lidskou myslí vždy. Nezbavoval se ho, ponechal ho volně plynout v jeho stoupajícím přívalu, stahujícím je oba do příznačného bouřlivého a nesmírně emocionálního vyvrcholení. Změti hlubokého uspokojení, sexuálního i emocionálního, následovaného novým přívalem energie a potřeby neomezované ničím, zvláště ne tak malicherným, jako bylo fyzično.

S touto nově nabytou silou i potřebou si ho Jim přitáhl a svým tělem uvěznil pod sebou. Obkročmo se mu usadil na stehnech, hledě dolů na Spocka téměř se šibalským leskem v očích, který byl také příslibem a výzvou. Sevřel proto jeho boky a vlastním penisem se o něj otřel, naznačuje souhlas celou svou podstatou. Byl vyslyšen, když jeho penis pohltilo chladné lidské tělo. Bez zábran, jen další společný výtrysk potřeby po ukojení, vřelých vášní a touhy, prolínajících se a násobících s každým Jimovým pohybem, a vzdech, doléhající k jeho uším. Natáhl se po všech těch pocitech, stejně jako vzdal ruce po samotném milenci, který se nad ním vzpínal, a obojí uchopil, když rukama spočinul na Jimově tváři. V tom doteku ponechal veškerou vulkánskou vášeň se naplno projevit. Její ohnivou sílu podobnou planetě, ze které pocházel, tu samotnou podstatu skrývající se uvnitř Vulkánců, tepající horce jako srdce. Na samotný okraj vlastní horké potřeby a přes něj v dalším společném uspokojení, jehož specifickou příchuť mu dal tentokrát on. Jiné a přesto naprosto stejné, přecházející ve sdílenou potřebu se dotýkat, které Spock ochotně vyhověl tím, že k sobě člověka přivinul a pevně ho objal kolem těla.

S veškerou opatrností nechal jejich společnou vizi pomalu rozplynout v neurčitý opar emocí a oddálil své prsty od jeho tváře, přerušivši tenké mentální vlákno, které je pojilo. Zůstala mu v rukou jen realita. Jimovo rozechvělé a na dotek neobvykle teplé tělo, vlhká vonící kůže spánků, po které zlehka putoval prsty, a pevné sevření rukou na svých ramenou, které jako kdyby ho chtěly držet a nepustit.

„Neuvěřitelné…“ zamumlal pozemšťan neurčitě, načež pomalu otevřel oči. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že se dá splynutí prožívat tak intenzivně.“

„Dvě mysli souznící v jednom dokáží sdílet a vytvářet pozoruhodné věci,“ odvětil jemně, dovoluje si hlasem a výrazem dát najevo uvolnění a uspokojení, které právě cítil. Byl to poklid mysli i uspokojení těla, které mezi ním a Jimem proudilo v nepatrných jiskřících záchvěvech o sebe se otírajících myslí, jak ho stále držel kolem zad a zlehka se dotýkal prsty hrany jeho čelisti. Pod tím dotekem si kapitán mírně povzdechl.

„Mírně řečeno,“ dodal a rty se mu při tom zvlnily v příznačném úsměvu, který mu udělal na tvářích drobné dolíčky. Tentokrát si Spock mohl dovolit se jednoho z nich dotknout a obkroužit ho palcem.

„I když to říkám nerad, budeš mě muset pustit,“ ozval se Jim po dlouhých dvaceti vteřinách, kdy mu dovolil zkoumat tvar svého obličeje.

Tázavě pozvedl obočí. Zastával názor, že mají minimálně dvanáct minut, než bude žádoucí opustit kajuty a vrátit se na můstek, a jestliže by záleželo na něm, po celou dobu by nepřerušil fyzický kontakt. Moci se Jima pouze dotýkat bylo na jisté úrovně stejně uspokojivé, jako mít s ním sexuální styk. Neviděl, proč by se měl o ten pocit připravit dříve, než k tomu bude závažný a logický důvod. Už to samé postrádalo jistou logiku, neboť bylo logické využít veškerých pozitivních okolností, které okolními vlivy do života vstoupily.

„Potřebuji si převléct uniformu,“ dodal, jelikož mu Spock zavčas neodpověděl jinak než pozvednutým obočím.

Musel uznat, že to byl zásadní důvod pro to Jima pustit. Jak si právě uvědomil, látka, na které mu spočívala ruka, byla opravdu trochu provlhlá potem. Uniformy sice byly z materiálu s výbornými termoregulačními schopnostmi a prodyšností, která je činila příjemnými, ale stejně tak jako nebyla připravena na vulkánskou potřebu tepla, a proto musel využít jiných metod jak se zahřát, tak také nebyla šita pro druh fyzické námahy, které se v posledních dvaceti třech minutách oddávali. Spock měl tu výhodu, že Vulkánci se potili jen zřídkakdy.

Uznal tedy, že převléct se je opravdu dobrý nápad. Kdyby kapitán zůstal v provlhlé uniformě, nejen že by to odporovalo standardům pro oblékání, ale hlavně by mohl snadno prochladnout a to nebylo žádoucí.

„Jsi trochu zpocený,“ konstatoval, když ho propouštěl ze svého sevření.

„Ujišťuji tě, že to je ten menší problém,“ odvětil Jim se smíchem v hlase, tváře mu při tom o jeden odstín víc zčervenaly. Jemné rozpaky, které donutily Spocka ještě o malý kousek pozvednout obočí. Velmi dobře pochopil, kam tím míří, a stálo ho hodně sil pohledem nesklouznout po Jimově těla až mezi jeho stehna, už jen představa byla dostačující, nemusel svou fantazii jitřit ani nemusel uvádět pozemšťana do rozpaků z toho, že ví. Nechal své obočí klesnout, ale jen na chvíli, protože mu samo vystoupalo vzhůru, když Jim svýma očima klesl naopak směrem k jeho intimním partiím, a to bez sebemenších rozpaků.

„Ty nepotřebuješ…“

„Dokáži své fyzické reakce na čistě mentální podněty během splynutí myslí patřičně omezit,“ ubezpečil ho, že sám nepotřebuje nic, čím ho zároveň chtěl ujistit, že nehodlá nikam odcházet. Jim si to tak nevyložil, ale jeho myšlenky ubíhaly stejným směrem.

„Alespoň jeden z nás,“ podotkl s veselím v hlase, potom jeho výraz zvážněl a z rukou, které Spockovi spočinuly na ramenou, byla cítit obava. „Budu tady do pěti minut a až přijdu zpět, chci tě najít přesně tady u toho stolu. Za žádných okolností neodcházej ani neutíkej, nesmíš se ani hnout. To je rozkaz, pane Spocku.“  
„Ano, pane,“ odpověděl automaticky, ač věděl, že Jimova slova nejsou myšlena zcela vážně jako skutečný rozkaz, a dlaní spočinul na jednom kapitánově zápěstí. „Ujišťuji tě, Jime, že nemám v úmyslu nikam odcházet. Již nikdy,“ přislíbil velmi vážně a myslel to upřímně.

Nazval ho T’hy’lou, to byla definice, která platila po celý život, vždy a za každých okolností. To, co mu nabídl, romantický a sexuální vztah, bylo pro něj jen pro člověka nezbytným mezistupněm mezi přátelstvím a manželstvím. Tam jeho myšlenky, veškeré budoucí i přítomné činy směřovaly. K naprostému završení jejich svazku. Jeho potřeby, výchova a kultura mu nedovolovaly smýšlet jinak, i když logicky chápal, že cesta, která je před ním, bude za každých okolností, i těch nejpřívětivějších, dlouhá.

Snad něco z jeho ujištění Jim pochopil, protože jeho výraz změkl, naplněný uklidněním, stejně jako byl uklidňující krátký polibek, který mu věnoval před tím, než se odvrátil a zašel do zadní části kajuty. Vyprovodil ho pohledem. Místo, které po chaotické mysli zůstalo všude kolem něj, správně odpovídalo některým filosofickým definicím prázdnoty. Přesně toho druhu, který podle starých romanopisců zůstával v srdcích opuštěných zamilovaných poetických románových postav. Nic takového to samozřejmě nebylo, jednalo se pouze o rozbouřenou mysl a rozjitřenou telepatii, která měla neblahý vliv i na jeho tělo, pokud jí k tomu dal prostor. Což v tuto chvíli již nemohl, dovolil si vše, co se ještě dalo za nynější situace přijmout, a možná ještě něco navíc.

Obrnil svou mysl, pevně, avšak ne nepřekonatelně, jen dost na to, aby se sám v sobě cítil celistvý, nechtěl totiž vzbudit v Jimovi dojem, že ho opět odmítá. Nebyla to pravda, avšak pozemšťan, nezvyklý na splynutí myslí, které nemělo jen jasný a specifický účel, nýbrž prostupovalo do hloubky, mohl získat mylný dojem, že je odmítán, pokud by jemná vlákna, které jejich mysli stále vázala, byla náhle přerušena. Dvě mysli, které se jednou dotkly, zůstávají v kontaktu po dlouhý čas a čím fyzicky jsou si oba účastníci blíže, tím delší dobu takový kontakt přetrvá. Nebyl si jist, jak moc ho dokáže Jim vnímat. Nebyl sice telepat, ale jeho intuice někdy až odporovala logickým principům a přesahovala prosté zvířecí instinkty. Mohl vnímat vše a zároveň nic.

Spock však potřeboval jasnou mysl pro jejich úkol, opravdu jasnou, ne lidské zamlžení, ve kterém pozemšťané dokázali docela dobře fungovat. Zavřel oči, propletl prsty a špičky ukazováčků přitiskl k sobě. Musel mít nad sebou kontrolu. Nad svým dechem, srdečním tepem, který musel soustředěně navrátit do původní intenzity, a také nad svým pulsem, který byl tak rychlý, že by mu nejspíš dokázal doktor konečně změřit krevní tlak v rozmezích, jaká se mu zamlouvala. Přesně deset nádechů a výdechů, než opět oči otevřel, právě včas, aby se mohl Jimovi vynořivšímu se zpoza zástěny podívat do tváře poklidně. Kapitán mu oplácel stejně, přestože překonal vzdálenost, která je dělila, a postavil se ke Spockovi těsněji než na dosah ruky.

„Spocku, já…“ odmlčel se, obočí se mu přiblížilo k sobě a sevřel vlastní rukou svou pěst. „Na vážné rozhovory o vztazích opravdu nejsem, do chvíle, než jsi před dvěma dny utekl z téhle kajuty, jsem o žádném ani neuvažoval. Když jsem uvažovat začal, rozhodl jsem se, že chci věci dělat správně, ale ne za každou cenu. Jestli Flotila nebo kdokoliv jiný bude proti nám něco namítat, nehodlám mu ustupovat. Jestli ty ano, pokud chceš respektovat všechna pravidla, protože jen tak ti to bude připadat správné, řekni mi to už teď, ať se vrátím na můstek s čistou hlavou a vizí jasné budoucnosti. Nebudu ti to vyčítat, ani to nebudu brát tak, že už nejsem tvůj… T’hy’la,“ vyslovil to slovo opatrně, avšak ve správný moment a se správnou dávkou čehosi v pozadí, co Spocka ujistilo, že chápe, „jen chci mít jasno.“  
„Není nic, co by mi zabránilo pokračovat v tom, co jsme započali. Také mé úmysly zůstávají stále stejné, Jime. Přeji si v tobě mít partnera po zbytek svého života, a to ve všech smyslech toho slova, včetně manželství,“ nezastíral nic, ač si za to vysloužil překvapený pohled. „Chápu, že naše cesta nebude přímá a překážek prostá, ale to neznamená, že z ní kdy uhnu.“  
„Myslím, že nedokážu teď uvažovat o manželství,“ namítl Jim, zamračený ve tváři. „To je příliš brzy, začal bych něčím menším, jako legalizovat náš vztah v očích velení Flotily.“  
„To je logický postup,“ souhlasil, „pouze jsem chtěl vyjádřit, že nemíním nadřazovat předpisy Flotily nad tebe, neboť existují věci, které je rozhodně přesahují,“ dodal a nabídl Jimovi svou ruku. „Přeji si, abys byl mou součástí a já tvou, takové je mé vyznání, t’hy’la.“

Následovalo krátké Jimovo zaváhání, po kterém zvedl ruku a dotkl se té Spockovy. I ten pouhý nepatrný kontakt mu opět zrychlil puls. Byl to příjemný okamžik vzájemného pochopení, který však byl nepříjemně brzy přerušen zahvízdáním interkomu.

Oba se k němu obrátili ve stejný okamžik, ale byl to kapitán, kdo jako první přerušil jejich spojení a přistoupil ke stolu. Spock si složil ruce za zády a sledoval, jak Jim stiskl aktivaci hovoru.

„Kirk na přijmu.“  
„M’Ress, kapitáne. Loď Canisianů prrudce zvýšila rychlost na warp tři celé dva, pane. Bude tady za méně jak půl hodinu,“ zazněla z druhé strany linky z úst mladé poručice velmi překvapující zpráva.

Jim se po něm tázavě ohlédl, neměl pro něj jinou odpověď než překvapením pozvednuté obočí nebo nanejvýš tak upřesnění údajů, protože uvedenou rychlostí by canisianská loď dorazila za dvacet sedm minut, to však nebyl údaj, který by od něj teď chtěl kapitán slyšet.

„Rozumím, poručíku,“ obrátil se zpět k interkomu. „Jdeme s panem Spockem okamžitě na můstek. Kontaktujte velvyslance Sareka, ať se také dostaví. Je v konferenční místnosti jedna. Kirk konec,“ stiskem přerušil hovor a obrátil se ke Spockovi s nesmírně zamračeným výrazem. „Nemám z toho dobrý pocit. Za tím vším je něco víc než jen jedna urážka a já se vážně bojím, co to bude.“  
Mírně přikývl. Nebylo logické přikládat význam vlastnímu citovému podezření, naopak ho odsunul stranou a rozptýlil, ale z logiky a výpočtu pravděpodobnosti mu jasně vyplývalo, že kapitánovy instinkty budou správné.

„Sdílím tvé obavy,“ konstatoval věcně, když Jimovi ustupoval v cestě ke dveřím.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chtěla bych říct, vzhledem k tomu kolik lidí nemá z nějakého důvodu rádo Sareka, že on není na Spocka zlý, alespoň ne podle měřítek Vulkánců. Hirearchie ve vulkánských rodinách, zvláště těch vysoce postavených a vážených jako je Spockova, má svá přísná pravidla. Vulkánští potomci své rodiče poslouchají a respektují až do jejich smrti a rodiče mají právo řídit jejich život v tak zásadních otázkách, jako je třeba manželství. Taková je tradice. Jistě, už nikoho nečeká postih za neuposlechnutí přání rodičů, ale může to být velká hanba padající na celý rod, a čest, ta je pro Vulkánce stále nesmírně důležitá, i když není logická. Spock se necítí Sarekovým chováním skutečně dotčen nebo uražen, byl vychován v kultuře a zvyklostech, podle kterých je Sarekovo chování naprosto v mezích normy.  
> Skon - Sarekův otec, mimochodem během děje této povídky stále žije a má se velice dobře.  
> Konec kapitoly je neukončený, ale to jen proto, že další na ni přímo navazuje, jen z úhlu pohledu někoho jiného.  
> "...ač jsi nerespektoval tradice, přestože si nebyl v náhlé nouzi." - Ano, Sarek tím naráží na Pon Farr. Kdyby si Spock někoho vzal jen proto, že musel, Sarek by kolem toho bordel nedělal, ale o to tady nakonec nejde. Je to jenom jeden z jeho způsobů, jak Spocka plesknout za uši.
> 
> Slovník:  
> okoon-ut so'lik - Formální žádost o svazek, tedy sňatek. Ano, vím že Spock nepožádal Jima přímo o ruku, ale to Sarek neví, a i kdyby věděl, stejně by ten výraz užil, protože navozuje správnou dramatickou atmosféru.  
> Nam'uh ved. - Buď zticha. Řečeno přímo, bez uctivého tonu, prostě rodičovský příkaz, aby už děcko zavřelo klapačku.  
> Vah-du istaya osa-mekh - Jak si přeješ, ctěný otče.  
> osa-mekh - Uctivé oslovení vlastního otce, něco jako vážený nebo ctěný otec. Je to oslovení ve vulkánských rodinách běžné, zvláště v těch tradičních, děti tak prostě se svými rodiči mluví. Spock obvykle, když nemá průšvih jako v téhle kapitole, užívá přijatelný ekvivalent ve standardu, tedy "otče" a "matko". A ano, ve vulkánštině by Amandu, přes jejich blízký vztak, oslovoval "oko-mekh".


	13. Chapter 13

K Enterprise se řítila zřejmě velmi nepřátelsky naladěná posádka canisianské lodi, které se podařilo své technické možnosti překonat o víc jak jednu nadsvětelnou rychlost, dole na planetě byla skupina řádně neinformovaných a povětšinou neustále vyděšených archeologů a jiných vědců a on měl právě mentální sex se Spockem. Prostě takové úplně obyčejné nedělní odpoledne ve službě, včetně toho, že měl opravdu špatný pocit. Všechny instinkty, podivně rozjitřenější než obvykle, mu říkaly, že se musí podívat za sebe, protože tam čeká něco, co jim půjde po krku.

„Jsi mou vinou rozptýlený, Jime,“ promluvil Spock, jen co se za nimi zavřely dveře turbovýtahu. „Omlouvám se, předtím jsem předpokládal, že i ty budeš mít dostatek času se opět začít soustředit, než se situace vyhrotí.“  
„Soustředím se dokonale, Spocku,“ odpověděl a usmál se na Vulkánce po svém boku, byl to spokojený úsměv z toho, že tu Spocka zase má takového jako dřív a víc než to. „Věř mi, malé postorgasmické zatemnění mysli zvládám líp než muset se dívat na tvůj zamračený obličej.“  
„Já se nikdy nemračím, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mu Spock rezervovaně, čímž ho donutil k dalšímu úsměvu, který však musel vzápětí skrýt, protože se před nimi otevřely dveře na můstek.

Nasadil profesionální výraz, nejen to, nadechl se napjatého vzduchu na můstku. Právě to mu dodávalo pocit jistoty a jeho smysl okamžitě vydráždilo k dokonalé koncentraci. Seběhl do přední části můstku, přičemž pohledem zachytil Sareka stojícího v místech, kde nemohl nikomu překážet, a nebýt tak vysoký a rozložitý, dal by se skoro přehlédnout. Kývl jeho směrem předtím, než se usadil do svého velitelského křesla. Odpovědí mu na to bylo mírné pozvednutí obočí, téměř totožné se Spockovým, který ho podobným způsobem ujišťoval o tom, že mu věnuje plnou pozornost. Pro jistotu vyhledal pohledem i svého Vulkánce, kterého spatřil, jak si sedá za svou konzoli. Vše bylo na svém místě a Jim by se mohl cítit v situaci jistější než teď.

„Za jak dlouho tady budou, pane Sulu?“

„Dvacet jedna minut, pane.“  
„Dobře,“ kývl a obrátil se na komunikaci, „M'Ress, zavolejte mi doktora Sora.“  
„Ano, pane. Mhrm.“

Trvalo to jen chvíli, než se na obrazovce objevil doktorův jako obvykle rozzlobený obličej. Tykadla měl napnutá až k prasknutí a nepřátelsky obrácená na obrazovku. Jima napadlo, že jestli se bude ještě víc vztekat a tak často křičet, jeho tělo, postrádající cévní systém, se zhroutí samou zlobou do sebe.  
„Kapitáne Kirku. Už od rána se vám snažím dovolat, ale jediný, kdo se mnou mluví, je váš komunikační důstojník, kterému beztak nerozumím jediné slovo,“ řekl Soro bez sebemenšího pozdravu, urážeje tím poručíka M'Ress, která to také okomentovala tichounkým zavrčením, co mohl slyšet jenom kapitán.

„Neměl jsem na rozhovor s vámi čas, doktore,“ přiznal bez sebemenšího zastírání. „Řeknu vám stručně a přímě, co se tady děje, protože to po mně vždy tak usilovně vyžadujete. K této soustavě se blíží nepřátelská loď s úmyslem zničit Enterprise i vaši vědeckou výpravu. Máme pouhých dvacet minut se připravit a abychom přežili všichni, budete nám muset pomoci.“  
„Já vám mám pomáhat?! To vy máte chránit nás! Já a moji lidé nejsme...“  
„Velmi dobře si uvědomuji, kdo vaši lidé jsou,“ přerušil ho dřív, než stačil ztratit další čas jedním ze svých proslovů, „a proto jsem si jistý, že nám zvládnou pomoci. Váš úkol nebude těžký. V první řadě aktivujete obranný systém věžního komplexu… pan Spock vám už posílá návod, jak to udělat,“ pokynul Spockovi rukou, věděl, že ho nemusí žádat o něco tak malicherného jako je sestavení podrobných instrukcí pochopitelných i někým tak počítačově nezdatným, jako byl archeolog, Spock ho totiž měl jistě dávno připravený.

„Hotovo, pane,“ reagoval Vulkánec téměř okamžitě. „Potřebné údaje by měl mít doktor Soro již na monitoru svého počítače.“  
„Máte je a rozumíte jim?“

„Ano, asi ano,“ odvětil Andorian shlížeje někam dolů na monitor, který nemohl vidět.

Přešel jak nejistý tón, tak vyhýbavou odpověď. Ze všech rozhovorů se Sorem věděl, že ptát se ho na víc, než chtěl člověk mermomocí vědět, nebyl nejlepší nápad.

„Skvěle,“ pochválil ho trpělivě. „Druhou věc, kterou budete muset udělat, je osobně se ujmout zbraní… jejich umístění ve věži i způsob, jak je ovládat, je přiložený ke zbytku údajů, které jste dostal,“ řekl, opět přesvědčený že to Spock udělal, přesto po něm krátce střelil pohledem, aby dostal stručnou odpověď v podobě mírného přikývnutí. „Pokud je budeme potřebovat, a já doufám že nebudeme, spojíme se s vámi a vy vystřelíte na souřadnice, které vám zadáme.“  
„Vy jste se snad zbláznil! Vždyť já neumím střílet ani z phaseru,“ zvolal Soro, ve tváři měl podivné namodralé skvrny značící u Andorianů strach nebo rozrušení a jeho tykadla, která zbledla, až se téměř podobala krystalům podivně do modra zbarveného ledu, stála na jeho hlavě vzpřímeně a jen se rozrušeně třásla jako malé zvíře v deštivém dni.

„Znalost střelby z ručních zbraní je bezpředmětná u všech druhů planetárních nebo lodních zbraňových systémů, ovládají se jiným způsobem,“ vložil se do toho zlehka Spock, který mu stanul po boku právě v ten správný okamžik, aby svým racionálním chladem zasadil Andorianovi další jemný úder za tykadla, který ho donutí se nevzpamatovat a začít řečnit. „Navíc jsou zbraně na této planetě biochemicky a neurologicky kompatibilní se střelcem. Systém se napojí na váš mozek a jeho ovládání bude z větší části fyzické a z menší části intuitivní. Podle názoru našeho hlavního lodního lékaře je váš mozek kompatibilní a zároveň máte jako Andorian rasové předpoklady pro nejpřesnější střelbu díky svému unikátnímu orientačnímu aparátu.“

„Kvůli svým tykadlům si mám nechat cizí počítač, aby mi okupoval mozek?“ zeptal se Soro spíše nevěřícně, jen se špetkou pobouření.

„Není to sen každého archeologa?“ nadnesl Jim poněkud smířlivějším tónem. „Už památky jen nezkoumáte, jste přímo jejich součástí a ještě dlouho byste mohl být. Nemohu vás nutit nám pomoct a nechci vám vyhrožovat, jelikož je mi jasné, že je to pro vás složitá situace, ale mohu vám něco nabídnout. Dokáži zajistit, že zůstanete na Grimu po neomezenou dobu, ať se s ním stane cokoliv.“  
„I kdyby ho chtěli zapečetit?“ zeptal se doktor opatrně s nadějí v hlase a jeho tykadla roztála a naklonila se směrem k Jimovi.  
„Ano, i kdyby ho zapečetili. Někdo musí na planetě tak jako tak zůstat, aby nadále zkoumal nalezenou technologii a hodnotil, jestli a pokud vůbec někdy bude možné ji začít využívat v náš prospěch. A tím někým můžete být vy.“

Nastalo ticho, během kterého si ho Soro zkoumavě měřil, jak se nejspíš snažil odhadnout, jestli mu kapitán lže nebo nikoliv. Oplácel mu pohled bez sebemenšího zaváhání nebo uhnutí. Nevěděl, jestli bude moci skutečně Sorovi pomoci svým názorem stát se dozorujícím archeologem Grimu, pokud ho bude chtít dát Velení hvězdné flotily do karantény, ale byla tu taková možnost. Nelhal, jen si přizpůsoboval skutečnosti ve svůj výhradní prospěch a vyplatilo se.

Soro přikývl.

„Pokusím se ty zbraně ovládat, ale nemohu vám nic zaručit,“ řekl nakonec, což bylo víc, než kolik Jim po tak krátkém rozhovoru očekával.

„To mi stačí, doktore Soro. Ozvu se vám, až vás budeme potřebovat. Kirk konec.“ Pokynul M'Ress, aby spojení ukončila. „Co Canisiané?“  
„Právě se vynořili na okraji soustávy, kapitáne, a impůlzní rychlostí se blíží k nám,“ informoval ho Chekov.

„Na obrazovku.“

Na hlavním monitoru se vzápětí objevila canisianská loď. Její protáhlý tvar spíše připomínající první pozemské rakety nebyl moc vhodný na nadsvětelné cestování, společně s tím, jak byla ověšena něčím, co spíše připomínalo náhodně nabalený šrot než součásti lodi, vypadala jako letící skládka prozatím nerecyklovaných součástí dávno vyřazených lodí. Ostatně, část canisianské technologie nebyla jejich a zároveň ani nebyla plně integrována do lodi, prostě jen od kdejakého překupníka některý z bohatých guruů zakoupil kus harampádí, nejspíš opravdu nasbíraného na skládce, a pak ho přimontoval na svou loď. A přesto tato konkrétní dokázala letět warpem tři, i když běžně zvládaly nanejvýš jedna celá dva.

Vstal ze svého křesla a popošel trochu dopředu. Doslova hypnotizoval prostor kolem přibližující se lodě, jako kdyby mohl prohlédnout skrz nazelenalé oblaky, které jemně deformovaly hvězdy na pozadí. Vlci skrývající se v mlze, přesně to ho napadlo.

„Překročili maximální rychlost, které jejich motory byly schopné dosáhnout. Museli je tedy přestavět nebo alespoň částečně rekonstruovat. Podle nás by taková rekonstrukce trvala u jedné lodi nejméně šest standardních měsíců. Jak to, že ji zvládli tak rychle? A dokázali by to vůbec sami?“ otázal se, obrácený na Spocka, který neméně zamyšleně pozoroval obrazovku.  
„Ano, jejich warp pohon by bylo možno zrenovovat během padesáti hodin, pokud by nebyl brán zřetel na bezpečnost posádky a rizika spojená s tak rozsáhlou změnou systémů. Ovšem takové změny by způsobily značnou nestabilitu warp jádra a vysokou pravděpodobnost jeho zhroucení, což by samozřejmě vedlo k naprostému zničení lodi. Co se týče otázky, jestli by to dokázali sami,“ naklonil hlavu na stranu a složil ruce za zády, „považuji to za nepravděpodobné, kapitáne. Jejich technické znalosti na to nestačí.“

„Myslel jsem si to,“ pokýval hlavou a promnul si ruce. „Pane Spocku, chci podrobný senzorický průzkum okolí canisianské lodi nejdále v rozsahu radioaktivního mraku, který jejich loď obklopuje, a zaměřte se hlavně na hledání maskovaných nebo velmi malých lodí. Mám silný pocit, že tu nebudou sami.“  
„Rozkaz, kapitáne,“ řekl Vulkánec, poté už Jim zahlédl, jak si sedá do svého křesla a věnuje se skenování. Ani se nezmínil o tom, že budou výsledky pravděpodobně značně nepřesné. Jak doufal, sdílel jeho pocit, že tu nejsou jenom Canisiané, a proto se rozhodl ani nekomentovat, jak malá je pravděpodobnost, že na maskovanou loď ukrytou v radiačním mraku přijdou.

„Mám je kontaktovat, kapitáne? Hmmrm?“ zamroukala M'Ress, jakmile se čas natáhl na jednu dlouhou téměř minutu.

Podíval se po ní a pak na Sareka stojícího opodál. Vulkánec mírně pozvedl obočí a vykročil na dolní část můstku k němu.  
„Nepovažuji to za moudré, kapitáne,“ řekl, když stanul vedle velitelského křesla, ruce složené před sebou a skryté v dlouhých rukávech hávu. „V jejich kultuře je velmi důležité necouvnout před výhrůžkou. Hacho pravděpodobně předpokládal, že nás vyděsil svým překvapujícím a náhlým technickým zdokonalením své lodi, také se domnívá, že máme, a já si myslím, že správně, obavy, jestli nemá také vyspělejší zbraně. Nesmíme mu dát najevo, že má pravdu. Považoval by nás za slabší a nejednali bychom proto jako rovný s rovným,“ krátce pohlédl na monitor. „A nám to poskytne čas k podrobnému průzkumu,“ dodal

„Jsou podobní Klingonům, jen méně vyspělí,“ podotkl jen tak mimochodem.  
„Ano, všechny společnosti založené na válečnické cti jsou si velmi podobné, jistou obdobnou symboliku můžete nalézt ještě i ve vulkánské kultuře,“ odvětil mu Sarek poklidně, spíš to vypadalo, že se tu prostě baví nad teoretickým problémem, než aby čelili skutečnému nebezpečí.  
„Kapitáne, je tu něco, co byste měl vidět,“ zavolal ho Spock ze svého místa předtím, než stačil velvyslanci odpovědět.

Rychle vyběhl k jeho stanovišti, přičemž si všiml, že ho Sarek potichu následuje. Odolal nutkání se po něm obrátit přes rameno a zkontrolovat si, jestli se opravdu dívá na ten samý monitor, který mu právě Spock ukazoval.

„Samotná radiace by nám znemožnila nalézt jakoukoliv loď, zvláště tu maskovanou, ale napadlo mne zaměřit se na zbytky magnetických kovů. Ty jsou senzory stále dobře viditelné a případné cizí plavidlo by na ně působilo mechanicky, nikoliv energeticky. Toto se mi, s pomocí extrapolace počítače a trochou užité… představivosti zdá být malou lodí, kapitáne,“ poukázal na monitor.

Nemohl nic jiného než souhlasit, i když to byly velmi nejasné obrysy, které by se klidně daly přisoudit plynnému mraku. Jenže on věděl, že tu nejsou Canisiané sami, a tohle bylo to nejlepší hmotné potvrzení, které měli.

„To je Vrabec,“ ozval se mu Sarek za zády. „Malé romulanské plavidlo s posádkou do patnácti členů. O jeho účelu se vedou spory, někteří se domnívají, že má za úkol pronikat hluboko na území nepřítele a sledovat, jiní, že se věnuje podvratné činnosti. Z neoficiálních zdrojů vyplývá, že Klingoni jeden tento jejich letoun zničili, ale nelze to potvrdit.“

Tentokrát už se po něm obrátil, navíc zamračeně. Nelíbilo se mu, co říká, samo o sobě, ale hlavně proto, že o novém romulanském plavidle slyšel poprvé.  
„Pravidelně se pohybujeme blízko hranic s Romulanským impériem a o tom, že by měli mít nový typ lodě, nic nevím.“  
„Romulané mají nový typ lodě?“ otázal se Sarek s vysoce pozvedlým obočím, doslova ztělesněná nevinnost a překvapení z nové informace. Nestát tu před půl minutou a neslyšet, že sám Vulkánec o Romulanech mluví, určitě by mu to překvapení uvěřil. Už chápal, v čem spočívaly jeho diplomatické schopnosti, dokázal předstírat se stejnou lehkostí jako Jim sám. Chtě nechtě se musel trochu pousmát také Spockovu vysoko vyklenutému obočí, který projevoval jemný údiv nad otcovým chováním.

„O něčem takovém jsem v poslední době nic neslyšel,“ odpověděl ve stejné notě, Sarek nic neřekl a on nic neslyšel. „Vědí, že o nich víme?“ otázal se Spocka.  
„Nepravděpodobné. Pokud bych je nehledal, jejich přítomnost by unikla senzorům i počítačovému vyhodnocení. Musí se cítit dokonale v bezpečí.“  
„V tom případě je při tom necháme. Nač Vrabce plašit, když se tak pěkně schovává v listí nám přímo na očích.“  
„Canisianská loď se právě dostala na naší orbítu, pane,“ oznámil Chekov.

„Spocku, najděte s panem Scottem vhodná místa, kam vést výstřely z povrchu, abychom jejich loď nezničili. A také opatrně na tu romulanskou loď, nechci ji ani škrábnout nebo v nich třeba jen vzbudit dojem, že střílíme po nich, ale zároveň zase ne moc nenápadně. Jistě víte, jak to myslím,“ dodal a pevně stiskl Spockovo rameno.

„Ano, pane.“

Nemohl nezachytit, že Sarek sledoval jeho ruku, krátce na ní utkvěl pohledem, než se podíval na Spocka. Jelikož jeho první důstojník nedal ani náznakem znát, že by si vůbec otcova pohledu všiml, také předstíral, že ho nevidí, a ruku poklidně odtáhl, jako kdyby takové gesto bylo prostě normální. Však také bylo, jen teď představovalo o něco málo víc než doposud. Tím se ale nemohl rozptylovat, ani to neměl v úmyslu. Vrátil se do svého křesla, následován Sarekem, který se mu postavil po pravici a hypnotizoval loď na obrazovce stejným způsobem, jako to předtím dělal Jim. Čekali, oni, Canisiané, celá posádka můstku i lodi. Nastalo příslovečné vesmírné ticho, narušované jenom šuměním motorů a občasným zvukem vydaným některou z konzolí. Byl to souboj vůlí o tom, který z kapitánů vydrží déle mlčet a se svou lodí v zádech ukázat moc. Do doby, než Canisiané zrychlili a dorazili k planetě mnohonásobně dřív, než měli, by si byl Jim svou mocí absolutně jistý, ba dokonce by se obával velmi nerovného souboje s jasnou přesilou na jejich straně, teď už však takový pocit neměl. Jakmile se do jejich sporu nenápadně vetřeli Romulané, mohlo to výrazně převážit šanci ve prospěch Canisianů.

„Volají nás, kapitáne. Vrrm,“ ozvala se konečně M'Ress.

„Dobře, ještě ne…, ještě chvíli je necháme čekat,“ řekl, krátce se podíval po Sarekovi, který měl jednoznačně souhlasný výraz, takže nechal Canisiany čekat dlouhou půl minutu, která může v rozhodující chvíli znamenat téměř věčnost. „Ještě moment… dobře, spojte je.“

M'Ress zamručela a aktivovala kanál.

„Jak se opovažuješ mě ignorovat, opice?!“ bylo první, co se ozvalo z reproduktorů, sotva se na obrazovce objevila Hachova chlupatá hlava, za kterou byl stejně prapodivný můstek, připomínající skládku železného odpadu, jako byla i celá jeho loď.

Nenechal se vzhledem můstku a už vůbec ne samotným Hachou s jeho naježenou srstí absolutně vyvést z míry. Naopak se uvolněně opřel do svého křesla a ledabyle si složil ruku na opěrku.

„Já vás také zdravím, guru Hacho,“ kývl jeho směrem. „My vás neignorujeme, pouze jsme čekali, že pozdravíte jako první, když jste přiletěli na naše území.“

Canisian vycenil v zavrčení své ostré dravčí zuby, čímž jeho podobnost s psovitou šelmou rozhodně nekončila, protože vzápětí ukázal Sarekovým směrem a odhalil svou chlupatou tlapu se žlutým drápem.  
„Chci ho!“

„Jsem vám plně k dispozici, vážený guru,“ odpověděl velvyslanec poklidně a trochu předstoupil. „Postačí mi jen sdělit, čeho si žádáte.“

„Tvou smrt!“ řekl to velmi stručně a náležitě zdůraznil hlubokým zavrčením. „Nazval jsi mou rodinu zbabělci a starého guru jsi vmanipuloval do slabošských diplomatických smluv. Něco takového já ale tolerovat nehodlám. Zabiju tě za tvé urážky a pak tvou mrtvolu přivezu na svou planetu, aby všichni ostatní guruové viděli, jak je ta vaše Federace ubohá, a konečně pochopili, že není důvod vám ustupovat.“

„Respektuji vaše právo na to být uražen některým z mých výroků, ale mou smrtí nedosáhnete změny názoru na straně Federace, ani v nikom nevyvoláte obavy z vaší moci. Bude to vítězství, které se stane jen jedním z mnoha bezvýznamných skutků vašeho života,“ nadnesl Sarek něco, co se Jimovi zrovna jako uklidnění situace nezdálo.

Hacho měl stejný názor, protože se naklonil vpřed ve svém křesle, až to vypadalo, že by nejraději proskočil obrazovkou a vrhl se Vulkánci po krku holýma rukama.

„Ty nevíš, kdy máš s urážením skončit, ušatá opice!“  
„Úmyslně bych vás nikdy neurazil, guru Hacho, ale pokud vás má slova uráží, omlouvám se,“ byla to omluva, ale nikterak kajícně řečená a že už viděl Sareka se skutečně omlouvat. „Pouze říkám, že největší muži každé planety ve vesmíru se stali nejslavnějšími díky svým nezapomenutelným činům a tyto činy vždy přesahovaly obzory ostatních velkých mužů, již nakonec před jejich slávou museli kleknout. Ostatní guruové by bezhlavě prahli po pomstě a znepřátelili si tak každého, buďte chytřejší…, buďte větší…, buďte štědřejší než oni a přijměte mou přátelskou žádost o jediný smírný rozhovor mezi námi.“  
Malou chvíli to vypadalo, že Canisian skutečně přijme, přinejmenším přestal cenit zuby, pak se ukázalo proč. Rozesmál se, pokud samozřejmě hrubé štěkavé zvuky, které vydával, skutečně byly smích. Jim si nebyl jistý, nikdy žádného neslyšel se smát a jak tak trochu doufal, zase dlouho neuslyší, alespoň ne takhle. Nebyl to smích věstící cokoliv dobrého a nebyl sám, kdo si to myslel. Jak se Chekov a Sulu napřímili ve svých křeslech, dávalo znát, že očekávají rozkaz k obraně a útoku. Nemohl by říct, že jim ho nehodlá vydat.

„To víš, že přijmu nabídku na setkání,“ zavrčel Hacho, když se konečně dosmál. „Jestli mi tě tví poskoci nechtějí vydat, tak si pro tebe osobně přijdu.“  
Obrazovka zčernala, jak Canisian přerušil spojení, načež se na ní objevila loď na hvězdném pozadí. Nepotřeboval by ani senzory, stačilo se podívat na obrazovku a bylo mu zřejmé, že se chystají střílet. Nabíjení jejich zbraní nebylo rychlé a elegantní jako u Enterprise, nepodobalo se dokonce ani těm nejstarším lodním modelům federace, daleko spíš to vypadalo jako pomalu se natahující a jiskřící prastará fúzní puška, jaké byly v muzeích.

„Zvednout štíty. Jen úhybné manévry.“ nařídil. „Sareku, jděte pro svou ženu a...“  
„Odvedu ji na ošetřovnu,“ dořekl za něj velvyslanec, zřejmě si dobře vědom toho, že ošetřovna je ve středu lodi a, navzdory veškerým McCoyovým protestům, byla ze všech ostatních prostor, dokonce včetně můstku, nejlépe chráněna. Ponechal tedy paní Amandu v dobrých rukou jejího manžela a obrátil se na Spocka.

„Spocku, už jste vypočetl-“

Jeho slova byla narušena prvním výstřelem, který se jen tak zlehka otřel o jejich štíty a donutil Jima zapotácet se na místě. Podle síly otřesu i zvuku, který následoval přenášený přes lodní konstrukci, dobře poznal, že nedošlo k žádným vážnějším škodám, ani mu Chekov vzápětí nemusel oznámit, že štíty klesly o pouhých pět procent.

„Kam je má Soro zasáhnout, aby je zneškodnil?“  
„Výpočty jsou hotovy, pošlu je na povrch planety, ale bude třeba přimět Canisiany se otočit pravobokem k planetárním souřadnicím věžního komplexu,“ odpověděl Spock.

„To nebude problém. Chekove?“

„Počítám a zadávám, kápitáne. Stačí, když nás ti kozáci budou následovat.“

Další výstřel se na můstku podepsal o poznání méně. Musel nejspíš zasáhnout zadní část talířové sekce. Přesto sebou věci povážlivé zaklepaly a M'Ress se s tichým vrčením uhodila do loktu o svou konzoli. Jim upřímně doufal, že modřina, která se jí udělá, bude tím největším zraněním z této bitvy, ale instinkty mu říkaly, že nejspíš ne.

„Romulané?“  
„Následují stále canisianskou loď v těsném závěsu,“ odpověděl Spock, aby hned na to vyjádřil kapitánovy momentální myšlenky nahlas. „Jejich počínání je nelogické, kapitáne, pokud bychom na Canisiany vystřelili a zažehli zplodiny, které je obklopují, ani by to nemuselo zničit samotnou canisianskou loď, aby výbuch zasáhl Romulany. Ať je jejich úkol jakýkoliv, pohybuje se na pokraji sebevražedné mise.“  
„Pokud na nás nemají tajné eso v rukávu,“ podotkl a pevně se chytl svého křesla.

Několik dalších výstřelů, které zasáhly bok lodi a záď, opět vše kolem rozhoupalo v mírných otřesech. Takové kodrcání bylo horší než salva skutečně silných výstřelů, která všechny poslala k zemi. Bylo to jako jet vznášedlem se špatně seřízenými tlumiči po polní cestě; sice si nemůžete ublížit, ale kosti a vnitřnosti se vám přitom pěkně protřepou. Měl díky tomu ale jistotu, že je Canisané následují tam, kam mají, bez možného poškození lodi, a dokud Romulané zůstanou stranou, postačí to. To bylo útěchou však jen do té chvíle, než otřesy ustaly a velká loď na obrazovce začala uhýbat stranou.

Předklonil se kupředu.

„Canisiané uhýbají a mají namířeno čelně k nám,“ oznámil Chekov.

„Nenechte je nás obletět. Úhybné manévry a krátkými a slabými výstřely mimo jejich radiační mrak se je pokuste nahnat, kam potřebujeme.“

Sledoval, s jistou obavou, jak slabé výstřely z Enterprise prolétávají blízko přízračného zelenkavého pole kolem canisianské lodě, vlastně už ho protínaly, protože radiační mrak se díky manévrům rozprostíral všude kolem. Jeho chuchvalce mírně zkreslovaly náhled na hvězdy a pokaždé, když paprsek lodi proťal vesmírný prostor, očekával, že jeden z těch mraků zasáhne a ten vzplane. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že Canisiané si z jejich varovné palby nic nedělali, naopak zrychlili a veškerou svou neobratnou velikostí jim zatarasili cestu přímo proti přídi. Z dolní části můstku se k němu donesla tichá ruská nadávka, která celou situaci brilantně ohodnotila, předtím než obraz sklouzl, jak Chekov opět změnil kurz a pokusil se z nepříjemného postavení dostat.

„Zaznamenávám nárůst energie,“ ozval se Spock.  
„Romulané?“  
„Ne, Canisiané. Na spodním trupu jejich lodi-“

Co přesně tam mělo být, Spock nedopověděl, beztak už to Jim viděl v podobě modravého záblesku mířícího přímo na příď předtím, než se loď začala mocně otřásat a obrazovka se ponořila do temnoty. Zmítání lodi ho poslalo obličejem rovnou na zem, jen si zkušeným hmatem stačil chránit hlavu před úderem do boku vlastního velitelského křesla. Matně postřehl, že Sulu takové štěstí neměl a o pilotní konzoli se uhodil značnou silou. V hukotu, který byl doprovázen blikajícími světly a rachotem, slyšel jeho bolestný výkřik, ale ten byl velmi rychle zcela přehlušen právě hučením nepodobným žádnému z funkčních ani rozbitých přístrojů na celé lodi. Byl to hukot přecházející do vibrujícího pískání, tak hrozného, že sklonil hlavu čelem až na zem a přitiskl si ruce k uším. Rezonovalo nejen jeho hlavou, ale hlavně jakoby ho cítil pod svým tělem procházet podlahou a celou lodí. Rychle se proměňoval, až konečně vyzněl do tichého hučení a pak zcela zmizel.

Ne však pro všechny, jak ho hned upozornil M'Ressin výkřik. Zvedl hlavu a spatřil poručíka, jak se u své konzole hroutí k zemi s oběma rukama přitištěnýma na uších. V blikajících světlech, která přecházela od jasného svitu k rudooranžové barvě nouzového osvětlení, to byl zvláště děsivý výjev. Za pomoci křesla se zvedl na nohy a chtěl se ke Caitiance vrhnout, ale Spock byl o dost rychlejší. Uchopil ji za ramena a přitáhl do náruče tak, že ji pevně sevřel rukou kolem hlavy a zároveň se o ni sám opřel, zatím co si chránil vlastní ucho. Viditelně jí to pomohlo, alespoň na těch pár sekund, po kterých veškerá světla zhasla včetně řídících konzolí a můstek se ponořil do absolutní tmy a ticha. Teď už nebylo slyšet žádné pípání, jen hukot vzdálených motorů, a díky tmě tak hluboké, že by v ní neviděl žádný živý tvor, se nikdo na můstku nepokoušel vstávat, nejspíš se ani hnout.

Cítil vlastní dech, jak mu proudí plícemi. Tohle byla skutečná noční můra každého člena posádky; zemřít v absolutní tmě udušením poté, co všechny lodní systémy přestanou zcela pracovat. Jedinou útěchou bylo, že motory stále běžely, takže se mohl masivní výpadek energie týkat jenom můstku. Za takových okolností by se mohli dostat pryč průlezy.

Světla konečně zablikala, ale jenom ta nouzová, a pak spoře naskočila, stejně jako konzole, které v pravidelných intervalech slabě poblikávaly. Skvělé to nebylo, ale životem by to nazval. Rozhlédl se v tom příšeří kolem sebe. Chekov se buď na svém místo udržel, nebo se už stačil zvednout, každopádně seděl a pokoušel se diagnostikovat svou konzoli. Sulu po jeho boku se teprve sbíral, daleko více otřesený krvácející ránou na bradě, ale určitě už ho Jim viděl pracovat v daleko horším stavu. Vypadalo to, že nejhůř na tom bude M'Ress, kterou Spock skládal na její místo. Srst na tváři měla zplihlou a uši jí poklesly směrem dolů. Připomínala mu matčinu kočku, když ji ze stromu srazil proud horkého vzduchu z přehřátého třídiče obilí.  
„Poručíku? Spocku?“

„Vrrm. Vrrrm. Jsem v pořádku... kapitáne Kirrku. Vrrm,“ zamroukala M'Ress, přestože vůbec v pořádku nevypadala, zároveň se obrátila ke své konzoli.

„Já jsem také v pořádku, pane, ale myslím, že mi praskl bubínek,“ zhodnotil Spock poklidně, stíraje si krev, které mu tekla z ucha po tváři dolů. I jeho viděl v daleko horším stavu a tak drobné zranění mu nedělalo starosti ani u Spocka, hlavně proto, že jeho momentální obava o loď, posádku a hlavně pocit hněvu, že někdo dokázal Enterprise podle všeho do značné míry ochromit, odváděla jeho pozornost jinam.

„Kormídlo nereaguje, kápitáne,“ informoval ho Chekov.

„U mě to samé, pane,“ přidal se Sulu.

„Komunikace nefunkční, pane. Vrrm!“ přidala se i M'Ress.

„Senzory jsou mimo provoz,“ dodal Spock už jen pro formu.

„Máte tušení, co to bylo a je, Spocku?“ zeptal se a posadil zpět na své místo, aby vyzkoušel vlastní konzoli na opěrce, i když tušil, jaký bude výsledek. Samozřejmě nefungovala, alespoň ne tak, jak měla. Kdyby to nebylo u počítače, jako byl ten lodní, téměř nemožné, řekl by, že je zahlcen daty.

„Zvuk, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mu Vulkánec. „Podle posledních údajů, které se mi podařilo vyčíst ze senzorů, než přestaly fungovat, generovala zbraň na spodní části trupu canisianské lodi energetický paprsek, který díky svému naladění prošel přes naše štíty. Nejednalo se totiž o zbraň v pravém slova smyslu, nýbrž o vlny na podobné frekvenci jako je subprostorové rušení, které našimi štíty běžně prochází. V tomto případě byly a jsou tak silné, že rozechvívají trup talířové sekce, která pak generuje ultrazvuk. To byl zvuk, který nás všechny na krátko ochromil. Já s poručíkem M'Ress jsme ho slyšeli déle, než přešel do neslyšitelného spektra. Momentálně je pro nás všechny zcela neškodný, alespoň při krátkodobém působení, to však nemohu říct o krystalických mřížkách našich počítačů. Do značné míry sladil jejich vlnovou frekvenci, což narušuje řadu vyšších počítačových funkcí.“  
„Chceš říct, že si z mé lodi udělali buben?!“ nedokázal se ubránit hněvu, který mu pronikl i do hlasu. Jedna věc byla bojovat, něco úplně jiného bylo, když si někdo dovolil jeho Enterprise zajmout a pohrávat si s ní. To nesnášel.

„Dalo by se to tak vyjádřit.“

„Alespoň už víme, jaké eso si pro nás Romulané připravili, protože tahle technologie určitě přesahuje znalosti Canisianů,“ konstatoval jen tak do prostoru.  
„Víc než to, pane,“ chytl se toho Spock. „Tak kreativní řešení problému by primitivní rasu, jako jsou Canisiané, sotva napadlo. Nemají ani přenosovou technologii a vlečný paprsek, což nám tu předestírá další problém, kapitáne. Pokud se budou chtít zmocnit velvyslance Sareka, budou se muset na loď dostat některým ze servisních průlezů na jejím povrchu, nebo se prořezat trupem a k tomu, aby jedno z toho mohli udělat, musí...“

Můstek se otřásl. Nebyl to výstřel, ten by, jak Jim předpokládal, zničil okamžitě celou loď, tohle bylo něco, co narazilo do trupu Enterprise. A bez štítů to muselo jistě projít skrz. Nebylo to nic opravdu obrovského, na to byl otřes až příliš malý, ale rozhodně to také nebylo něco, co by ve své lodi chtěl mít. Zvláště když následoval další a další stejný úder a zachvění celého můstku. Začínal si připadat, jako kdyby seděl v lodičce zavěšené na provázcích.

„Kotevní háky,“ dokončil Spock, potvrzuje Jimovi jeho dojem. „Podle našich údajů, alespoň co si pamatuji, mají čtyřramenný, kdy délka jednoho ramena je deset metrů.“

„Co strojovna? Motory stále běží, možná nebyla zasažena výpadkem jako my,“ předestřel možnost, že Scotty je dokáže dostat od canisianské lodi dřív, než se stačí jakkoliv dostat do lodi.

„Je možné, že nosníky spojující talířovou sekci a zbytek lodi působí jako rušička, ale na tom nezáleží,“ namítl Spock. „Momentálně máme v trupu zaraženo pět až osm kotevních háků, kdy pouze jejich vlastní hmota působí jako těsnění vzniklých otvorů, protože je, vzhledem k předchozímu selhání počítače, vysoce nepravděpodobné, že by bezpečnostní systém uzavřel oddělení v místech prolomení pláště. Kdyby se pan Scott za těchto okolností pokusil s lodí uhnout, daleko spíše by povolil náš trup než canisianská kotevní lana, a to by způsobilo okamžitou a masivní dekompresi všech zasažených palub. Talířová sekce Enterprise by se kvůli přetlaku zhroutila sama do sebe dřív, než bychom se potencionálně dostali z dosahu canisianské zbraně a stačili obnovit lodní systémy do té míry, aby se uzavřely přepážky a aktivovaly štíty. Toto vše musí pan Scott vědět, a proto se zcela jistě s lodí nehne ani o kousek, dokud nebudou všechny bezpečnostní systémy opět plně funkční.“

Zvedl pohled ke stropu, odkud jasně slyšel skřípění a hučení, jak někde vysoko nad jeho hlavou cosi velkého narazilo zlehka do trupu. Pevně zatnul pěsti. Prošpikovali jeho loď skrz naskrz a teď se ji chystali otevřít jako starou pozemskou konzervu, a on s tím nemohl vůbec nic dělat, jen stát a snášet to, zavřený tady na můstku a docela bezbranný. Nemohl ochránit ani Sareka s paní Amandou, natožpak celou posádku.

„Jsme tu zavření, slepí a bezbranní,“ ohodnotil situaci jen tak pro sebe.

Mlčení ze všech stran, které následovalo po jeho slovech, bylo jasným souhlasem.

°°0°°

V uších mu stále nepříjemně pískalo a měl je zalehlé, to však byl ten menší problém. Obklopovala ho tma natolik hluboká, že ani jeho oči skrz ní neprohlédly. Nebylo divu, chodba neměla žádné průhledy ven tak jako některé kajuty a jediným osvětlením proto bylo to umělé, jež momentálně nebylo v provozu. Tím nastala situace, která zjevně vzbuzovala paniku i u členů posádky, protože podivným tichem, nepřerušovaným neustálým hvízdáním konzol, interkomu a prací počítačů v různých místnostech se nesl křik, nadávky a rány, jak se osoby, doposud se hemžící na chodbách, snažily najít cestu nejspíš někam, kde bude víc světla. Nebylo to příliš logické, zvláště když nedokázali své emoce udržet na uzdě, nicméně Sareka to ponouklo k tomu snažit se co nejrychleji dostat za Amandou. Jejich kajuta byla stejně tmavá jako chodba a jak dobře cítil, jeho ženu tma momentálně děsila.

Naštěstí byl jen pár desítek kroků od jejich ubikace. Stačilo se jen dostat ke zdi, aby mohl držet správný směr a odpočítat si kroky. Natáhl ruku v pravém úhlu k tělu a ukročil jednou a podruhé, dokud se konečky prstů nedotkl obložení stěny chodby, potom se k ní přisunul na bezpečnou vzdálenost, druhou ruku napřáhl před sebe, aby na kohokoliv, kdo zvolí stejnou logickou metodu, nenarazil plnou silou, a tak, pomalu odpočítávaje své kroky, postupoval kupředu. Za dvacet osm vteřin, během kterých udělal šest dlouhých kroků, se konečně rozsvítila nouzová světla. Jejich blikající světlo, které rozhodně nemohlo odpovídat standardům, zhodnotil jako jasnou známku toho, že situace je o moc vážnější než pouhý krátký výpadek proudu. Dveře po jeho levici, které se prudce otevřely, až mu téměř přiskříply prsty, jež měl jen dva centimetry od nich, jeho domněnku jen potvrzovaly. Zdálo se, podle neurčitého rachocení způsobeného právě otvírajícími se a zavírajícími dveřmi, jako kdyby počítačové systémy Enterprise přestávaly střídavě fungovat. A to byl velký problém. Loď třídy Constitution se nedala řídit bez rozsáhlé výpomoci počítače, nebyl to malý soukromý raketoplán pro jednu až pět osob.

Postoupil o další dva kroky kupředu, pečlivě se vyhýbaje dveřím, které se zavíraly a otevíraly v nepravidelných intervalech a svou vahou a razancí byly i potencionálně smrtelné nebezpečné, pokud by se někomu do nich dostala ruka či noha. Nad jeho hlavou se v tu chvíli ozval vzdálený rachotivý zvuk, který rozhodně nemohl přicházet z vnitřních částí lodi, na to byl příliš tlumený a rezonoval stěnou, na které měl prst. Ne, ve skutečnosti to nebylo jen to něco, co narazilo do trupu, celá stěna se neobvykle rytmicky zachvívala. Neznatelně, ale přeci. Závěr z pozorování byl zřejmý a logický; Romulané poskytli Canisianům technologii, které ochromila Enterprise a dle Hachových slov bylo jasné, že si hodlá pro Sareka přijít sem na loď. S tímto uvědoměním postoupil chodbou kupředu o poznání rychleji, téměř běžel, a proto se do půl minuty dostal ke dveřím kajuty.

Byli napůl otevřené a mrtvé, skrz otvor byla vidět slabě osvětlená místnost a nic víc. Sarek ani nic necítil, žádnou přítomnost blízké bytosti, i když měla být Amanda uvnitř. Na svoje instinkty a telepatii v tomto případě nehodlal zcela spoléhat. Jeho žena byla rozhodně někde poměrně blízko, nebo alespoň její mysl byla, což klidně mohl být klam způsobený tím, že byla napůl v bezvědomí někde uvnitř. Musel to zkontrolovat.

Zapřel se do dveří rukama a vší silou je od sebe, centimetr po centimetru, roztáhl natolik, aby se dovnitř mohl vtěsnat tělem. Poté se vzepřel zády a nohama odtlačil dveře hluboko do přepážky lodi, dokud cvaknutí nedalo znát, že mechanická bezpečností západka zcela dosedla na své místo. Teď, i pokud bude počítač dále mimo plný provoz, se tyto dveře nemohly zavřít, dokud je někdo opět mechanicky neodjistí. Byly bezpečné.

Rozhlédl se pátravě po celé přední části. Naštěstí bylo pro jeho oči nouzové osvětlení dost silné, proto mohl okamžitě dojít k závěru, že tady Amanda rozhodně není. Přesunul se dozadu, kde byla postel, a i tam to důkladně prohlédl. Jako poslední zkontroloval koupelnu. To mu dalo nejvíc práce, protože musel dveře rozpáčit od sebe a dostat se dovnitř, ale jeho námaha se vyplatila. Mohl shledat, že jeho žena se nikde v kajutě nenachází. Nepřinášelo to ani úlevu, ani větší obavy, nicméně si nemyslel, že by byla zajata nebo se skutečně ztratila. Jako daleko pravděpodobnější považoval její odchod z ubikace ještě před vyhlášením poplachu a kolapsem lodního počítače.

Teď bylo pouze otázkou, kam se mohla vydat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opravdu je důležité si uvědomit, že Sareke z Vulkánu je jenom neškodný velvyslanec v důchodu. Síla sugesce je obrovská, tak si to prosím společně opakujem tak dlouho, dokud tomu neuvěříme. Děkuji.  
> Byl tu někdo, kdo doufal, že by Amanda mohla zůstat sedět na zadku a troubit?


	14. Chapter 14

Během vyhlášení poplachu se sice měla vrátit do kajuty, nebo ji přinejmenším neopouštět, pokud by v ní už byla, ale to rozhodně neměla v úmyslu. Nehodlala zůstat schovaná, zatím co Sarek byl někde nahoře na můstku. V dobrém i zlém, to se slibovalo před oltářem, alespoň u ní doma a jak doufala i na Vulkánu, a ona tento slib hodlala bezpodmínečně dodržet.

Vyběhla z kajuty na chodbu a rychle se vydala směrem k turbovýtahům. Míjela členy posádky pospíchající za svými úkoly téměř nepovšimnutá, vlastně úplně a s veškerým štěstím, nebo možná smůlou, se před ní otevřela docela prázdná kabina. Nemohl si pomoci, ale pohled na prázdný turbovýtah v ní nevzbuzoval zrovna pocit bezpečí, když byli všude kolem lidé, na druhou stranu to znamenalo, že se ji nikdo nebude snažit zastavit.

Vešla dovnitř a dveře se za ní zavřely.

„Zadejte místo určení,“ požádal ji počítač poté, co nejspíš moc dlouho mlčela, ani nevyužila panelu s tlačítky.

„Ehm… můstek,“ zkusila to nejdřív slovně.  
„Hlavní velící stanoviště spadá do červené kategorie; vstup pouze povolaným osobám,“ informovali ji nazpět počítač.

To mohl být problém. Amanda rozhodně nebyla povolaná osoba a nebyla si jistá, jestli jí kapitán Kirk někdy v minulosti vstup na můstek umožnil, pokud by ji vůbec v jejím nynějším stavu počítač rozpoznal. Musela to alespoň zkusit, když to nepůjde, vydá se na ošetřovnu a pokusí se Leonarda přimět, aby ji na můstek vzal.

„Jsem Amanda Graysonová, žena velvyslance Sareka a matka komandéra Spocka. Mám na můstku manžela a syna a potřebuji se k nim dostat,“ řekl, ač věděla, že takový argument nebude mít na počítač žádný vliv.

„Zpracovávám,“ konstatoval panel na stěně a na chvíli se odmlčel. „Paní Amanda má povolení vstoupit na hlavní velící stanoviště,“ oznámil počítač, což bylo dobře, protože kabina se vzápětí rozjela směrem nahoru za tichého hukotu, který překvapivě rychle začal nabývat na intenzitě.

Z hukotu se stal hvizd rezonující jí v uších i v lebce. Instinktivně ovinula paži kolem madla a přitiskla si obě ruce na uši. To bylo rozhodnutí, které jí nejspíš zachránilo život, protože hvizd náhle ustal, s ním zhasla všechna světla a kabina se pod ní zhoupla. Vteřinu na to byla mocnou silou stržena k zemi. Všechny orgány i vzduch jí v hrudníku vystoupily nahoru, takže i vyděšený výkřik, který se jí dral na rty, neměl možnost uniknout. V uších jí zalehlo, ale ne ze zvuku, který předtím slyšela, nýbrž od náhlého přetlaku prohýbajícího bolestivě bubínky v uších a tlačícího jí na mozek. Dokázala se jen ze všech sil držet madla a v duchu se tiše modlit, ať se bezpečnostní pojistky zapnou nebo ať alespoň její pád co nejdřív skončí.

Zachrastilo to a zaskřípělo zpoza stěn na všech stranách a pád kabiny se začal za hrozivého kvílení zpomalovat, dokud prudké trhnutí nevzalo Amandě všechnu sílu z unavených rukou a nehodilo ji na zem. Dopadla na všechny čtyři a bolestivě si narazila ruce i kolena. Srdce jí bilo, plíce, které měly opět možnost se plně roztáhnout, dělaly svou práci ze všech sil, až se jí začala točit hlava, nebo to možná bylo z toho hrozného pádu do temnoty rozprostírající se všude kolem ní.

Pomalu se zvedla a s roztaženýma rukama se snažila nahmatat alespoň stěnu, pokud vůbec ne panel. Kupodivu sáhla téměř okamžitě právě na něj. Poslepu zkusila stisknout několik tlačítek, ale nic se nestalo. Všude byla stále naprosto neproniknutelná tma, která ji děsila, a kromě velmi vzdáleného hučení nebylo vůbec nic slyšet, jako kdyby se všechno kolem dočista zastavilo. Mohla počítat každý svůj nádech, zatím co čekala, jestli se něco stane nebo tu zůstane zavřená a udusí se. Taková představa přinášela téměř paniku. Hmátla směrem, kde tušila dveře a také na ně narazila. Nalezla místo, kde doléhaly k sobě a zoufale se je pokusila otevřít. Neměla na to sílu, a i kdyby měla, nejspíš by to ničemu nepomohlo, na druhé straně na ni klidně mohla čekat jenom stěna šachty.

„To ne. Já tady takhle umřít nechci. Tak naskoč! Naskoč, ty zatracený kráme!“ zavolala do tmy rozzlobeně a uhodila vší silou do dveří. Světla nad její hlavou v tu chvíli zablikala a skutečně naskočila, stejně jako začal panel po její pravici podivně hrát všemi barvami duhy. Ba co víc, kabina sebou cukla a vydala se směrem nahoru.

Zacouvala dozadu a znovu se chytla madla. Kabina stoupala nepřiměřeně pomalu a trhaně, jako ty staré výtahy, co si je člověk mohl vyzkoušet třeba v technickém muzeu v Boston City a smát se při tom, jak hrozně dlouho by trvalo vyjet do třístého patra některé budovy třeba v New Los Angeles. Tentokrát jí to ale ani trochu nepřipadalo směšné, naopak to bylo hodně děsivé, zvláště když se kabina znovu s trhnutím zastavila a světla znovu zhasla, aby se okamžik na to otevřely dveře do oranžovožlutě prosvětlené chodby.

K pohodlnému vystoupení sice scházelo třicet centimetrů nahoře a naopak dole jich stejné množství přebývalo, ale prostor mezi dveřmi a podlahou byl dost velký, aby se jím Amanda v klidu protáhla. Rozhodně nehodlala váhat. Vzepřela se pevně o dveře, vyhoupla se nahoru a pustila právě včas, protože těžké železné desky se za ní v tu chvíli prudce zavřely. Jen tak tak stačila dát pryč prsty, rukáv a dolní část jejího svrchního oblečení už takové štěstí neměla.

S tlukoucím srdcem, opět vyděšená, ale ráda, že se nestalo nic horšího, si šaty rozepnula a stáhla z ramenou. Naštěstí bylo vulkánské oblečení tak vrstvené, že i když si ho větší část svlékla, pořád byla ještě na lidské poměry až zbytečně moc zahalená. Zároveň si nemohla pomoci a musela se trochu zasmát představě Sarekova výrazu, kdyby ji teď viděl. Nejspíš by si myslel, že je přímo ve spodním prádle, a udělal by všechno proto, aby ji co nejvíc zakryl. Byl v tom docela puritánský.

Sarek… pořád byl nejspíš někde nahoře na můstku a Spock také. Stále zamýšlela se za nimi dostat, ale nejdřív musela zjistit, kde se vůbec nachází.

Všechny chodby na lodi byly úplně stejné, alespoň jí to tak připadalo, takže jedinou možností, jak zjistit kde je, byl počítačový terminál. Vyhledala první, na který jí padl zrak, doběhla k němu a zkusila ho. Údaje, které se objevovaly na zrnící obrazovce, jí nedokázaly říct ani něco tak základního, jako je číslo paluby, natož aby jí počítač ukázal mapu, místo toho nabízel cosi, co byl asi jídelní lístek smíšený se seznamem posádky.  
Nevzdala to a zkoušela data z počítače mámit dál, dokud jí přeci jen nezobrazil mapku této paluby, na které jasně nalezla ošetřovnu. Tak by to skutečně být mohlo. Jestli se propadla téměř na úroveň kajuty, kterou sdílela se Sarekem, opravdu teď mohla být na palubě s ošetřovnou. To se zdálo být jako dobrá zpráva. Sice jí to nepomůže dostat se na můstek, ale Leonard a ošetřovna byla jejímu cíli blíž než postávání na chodbě. A navíc se to zdálo kousek.

Vyrazila s veškerým odhodláním směrem, kde měl být její cíl.

Když se řeklo kousek, neznamenalo to většinou, že ten kousek je hodně daleko ztemnělou chodbou a postupem času také mezi pár zraněnými členy posádky. Podle nich také poznala, že se k ošetřovně skutečně blíží. Nikdo z nich, alespoň co mohla svým omezeným pohledem na věc posoudit, nebyl vážně raněný. Jen menší popáleniny, velké tržné rány a pravděpodobně zlámané ruce nebo nohy, jako třeba jeden, který s oporou kolegy probelhal kolem ní. Dovedla si představit, že většina z nich dostane náplast a injekci a zase rozeběhnou na své místa, nebo se na ně alespoň pokusí dostat. Dokonce to pár lidí vyloženě vzdalo s čekáním na chodbě, a přestože měli na těle odřeniny nebo šrámy, proběhlo kolem ní opačným směrem.

Jak se dostávali blíž k ošetřovně, situace se zhoršovala. Vážněji zraněné jejich kolegové skládali přímo u násilím otevřených dveří ošetřovny, odkud k nim vybíhaly střídavě dvě sestry, aby je ošetřili pomocí… skutečných obvazů a náplastí? V době moderních technologií, takových, jaké si Amanda ze své doby nepamatovala, tu pacienta se zraněním paže sestra stahovala něčím, co vypadalo jako tlakový obvaz. Proč tomu tak bylo pochopila, jen co vešla dovnitř a protáhla se mezi několika složenými pacienty se zlomeninami, včetně toho, který kolem ní probelhal.

Ošetřovna, jak si ji pamatovala, plná plně funkčních a připravených moderních technologií, už tu prostě nebyla. Monitory nad biolůžky nesynchronně blikaly, dva byly dokonce zcela zhaslé. Mezi tím kmital Leonard s Chris a několika dalšími sestrami a snažili se pacienty diagnostikovat a ošetřit jen za pomoci lékařských trikordérů a věcí, jako byly obvazy. Bylo sice vidět, že v tom svou praxi mají, ale bez řádného a rychlého vyšetření na biolůžku jim práce zabírala podstatně víc času, a proto se nejspíš také pacienti s malými zraněními shromažďovali na chodbě.

Výjev, jenž se před ní rozprostíral, byl opravdu pochmurný a vzbuzoval v ní lítost. Myšlenky na cestu na můstek sice neopustila, ale napadlo ji, že tady by mohla být daleko prospěšnější než někde nahoře. Pohledem tedy vyhledala Leonarda ošetřujícího zrovna pacienta v bezvědomí s ošklivou popáleninou obličeje a rychle se k němu vydala.  
„Leonarde…“ oslovila ho.

Obrátil se po ní jen částečně, protože měl plné ruce práce, ale temný výraz starosti v jeho tváři okamžitě prozářil potěšený úsměv.

„Amando!“ vykřikl rozhodně nadšený z toho, že ji vidí. „U všehovšudy, bál jsem se, že mi vás za chvíli přinesou sem. Je dobře, že jste v pořádku. Nejste zraněná, že?“ dodal, starostlivě jí sklouzl pohledem po těle, pak se však, nejspíš jak nenašel žádné viditelné zranění, opět obrátil ke svému pacientovi a vstříkl mu dávku z hypospreje do krku.

„Ne, ale když jsem se snažila dostat na můstek za Sarekem a Spockem, dveře mi málem zlámaly prsty.“

„Sestro! Toho přeneste vedle, ať mi tu nepřekáží!“ zavolal na probíhající Christine, která jen kývla v odpovědi. „Dveře jsou téměř smrtelná past. Všichni, co tu jsou se zlomeninami, je mají od nich. Nevím, co se to zase hergot děje, ale přísahám, že jestli najdu způsob, jak se dostat nahoru, řádně jim tam vyčiním! Jak mám asi tak ošetřovat bez biolůžek a s půlkou funkčních trikordérů!“ lamentuje se protáhl kolem Amandy a přešel k dalšímu lůžku. „Je to jako v polních podmínkách středověku. S čím na mě přijdou příště? S radiací, rentgeny a pijavicemi? Jsem moderní doktor na hvězdné lodi, až se budu chtít vzdělávat v domácké medicíně, vrátím se do Georgie a založím si soukromou praxi, kde budu rodit telata,“ rozčiloval se, až byl jeho hlas slyšet po celé ošetřovně. „Nemám ani žádný personál, jen tři sestry a potřeboval bych jich nejméně pět, jenže sem žádná nepřijde, protože se z paluby na palubu sotva kdo dostane a komunikace vůbec nefunguje. Zatracené vesmírné lety!“ nabíralo jeho lamentování na všeobecné rovině. Amanda se natáhla a krátce mu sevřela paži, aby jí věnoval svou pozornost. Neupustila zcela od svého plánu najít své Vulkánce, ale rozhodla se, že tady by rozhodně mohla být užitečná.

„Možná bych vám mohla nějak pomoci,“ navrhla. „Mám základní kurz první pomoci, je sice starý… a pro pozemšťany,“ dodala a pohledem sklouzla na Edosiana, který kolem prošel s obvázanými prsty své prostřední paže, „ale mohla bych alespoň něco držet. Chci pomoct.“

Leonard si ji krátce změřil, než prudce přikývl na souhlas.

„Dobře, každá ruka navíc se mi tu hodí, i kdyby byla levá,“ odvětil vážně a kývl bradou k vrchní sestře, která v rohu třídila materiál. „Jděte za Christine a pomozte jí se vším, s čím bude potřebovat.“  
„Udělám, co bude v mých silách,“ ujistila ho předtím, než ho zanechala při jeho rozdělané práci, a rychle odběhla za Christine.

Od té pak dostala pár rukavic, protože elektronické dezinfikátory nefungovaly, trikordér a menší regenerátory kůže, se kterými dokázala snadno pracovat i ona a které podle všeho jako jedny z mála fungovaly. Tak vybavená se pustila do ošetřování tržných ran u pacienta, kterého jí Christine určila. Byl to mladičký důstojník v modré uniformě, který vypadal spíše vyděšeně z toho všeho, co se kolem děje, než aby vůbec věděl, co má dělat nebo možná ani kde je. Napadlo ji, jestli to není jeho první nebezpečná situace na lodi. Možná ano. Nemohl být o moc starší než ona, možná jednadvacet, ale strach měl určitě větší. Amanda se bála, víc než to, děsila se o Sarekův život, zároveň si ale byla jistá, že jak on tak i Spock jsou naživu a nezranění. Prostě to cítila a byla si jistá, i když netušila proč, že kdyby se jim něco stalo, určitě by to poznala. To vědomí, že oni dva jsou v pořádku, jí dodávalo sílu nepanikařit. K ničemu by to nebylo, ne teď, když jí bylo víc třeba tady, při obvazování pacientů. I to jí dodávalo jistý klid, mohla se soustředit na něco jiného.

Prudce zvedla hlavu od své práce.

Venku se začaly ozývat rány, křik a výstřely, společně se zvukem bitky. Ohlédla se po Leonardovi, který svůj pohled upíral ke dveřím ošetřovny, stejně jako všichni ostatní. Ať se k nim blížil kdokoliv, přítel to určitě nebyl, spíš to byli ti, kteří zavinili všechnu tu spoušť kolem. Canisiané se jmenovali, pokud si správně pamatovala kapitánova slova. Vetřelci, kteří porazili celou obrovskou loď, jakou byla Enterprise, museli být nebezpeční. V její hlavě jí fantazie vykreslovala dvoumetrová šupinatá monstra, jaké proto bylo její chvilkové překvapení, když do místnosti vtrhla skupina osrstěných mužů podobných některým rasám, které sama znala. Překvapení netrvalo dlouho, vystřídal ho strach z velkých pušek, kterými na ně na všechny mířili.

Sevřela pevně svůj regenerátor, nic lepšího po ruce neměla, a zapnula ho stiskem na nejvyšší stupeň. Asi by tím těžko někomu způsobila vážné zranění, ale trochu bolesti určitě. A nic lepšího po ruce k obraně beztak neměla.

„Jsem Rofa, první muž guru Hacha, a vy všichni jste jeho jménem zajati!“ zahřímal vysoký Canisian s dozrzava zbarvenou srstí, jehož jedno převislé ucho bylo z velké části jakoby utrženo, což mu dodávalo vzhled toulavého psa, který se často pere.

„Zajati?!“ zahřímal Leonard a beze strachu předstoupil před Rofa i skupinu ozbrojených cizinců. „Tohle je nemocnice, u všech čertů, nemáme tu zbraně ani nic jiného, jen pár vyděšených a krvácejících pacientů. Nevím, co na naší lodi chcete a ani to vědět nechci, ale mohu vás ujistit, že tady to nenajdete!“

Velitel Canisianů se na doktora obrátil, vycenil ostré dravčí zuby mezi rty v tichém zavrčení, které nevěstilo nic dobrého. Odvrátila od jeho výrazu pohled. Nechtěla vidět, jak zvedne zbraň a prostřelí Leonardovi hrudník.

„Co my chceme, není tvá starost, opice,“ zavrčel Rofa. „Budeš držet hubu zavřenou a dělat, co ti řekneme… vy všichni!“ jeho hlas se rozezněl místností. „Ti, kteří mohou chodit, teď půjdou s námi, kdo se vzepře, toho zastřelíme. Ostatní zůstanou zavření tady, rozuměli jste, opičáci?“  
„Já s vámi nikam nepůjdu!“ řekl zatvrzele Leonard. „Jsem doktor, neopustím své pacienty.“

Rána pažbou pušky na doktorovu bradu dopadla s veškerou silou. Amanda sebou trhla při reálné představě toho, jak Leonardovy zuby zatřeskly o sebe a jak to muselo bolet, když dopadl nechráněně na podlahu. Po své pravici slyšela Christine tiše vykřiknout doktorovo jméno, jak se k němu vrhla. Následovala ji automaticky, těžko říct, jestli chtěla pomoci jí nebo doktorovi, ale ocitly se u něj ve stejnou chvíli.

„Hlupáku!“ zavrčel Rofa na Canisiana, který doktora uhodil, rukou mu při tom zahradil cestu. „Jsi společenský odpad, aby ses pral před zraky samic s neozbrojenou opicí? Zvedni ho!“ Popostrčil muže směrem k nim. „Ostatní vyžeňte ven!“

Pevně stiskla Leonardovo předloktí, ale nemohla zabránit tomu, aby ho Canisian hrubě nevytáhl na nohy a nepostrčil ke dveřím. Tentokrát už se doktor nebránil, i když rozzlobený výraz na jeho tváři nezmizel, ještě víc potemněl, když ho táhli ven z ošetřovny a ostatní, kteří v místnosti byli, vyháněli zbraněmi. Jednu z nich namířili i přímo na ni, ale cizinec ji sklopil, jen co se zvedla ze země a vykročila ke dveřím. Nesnažila se být hrdinská, při pohledu kolem sebe viděla, že by měli jen malou šanci se bránit. Nezraněné tu byly hlavně ženy, proti Canisianům a jejich zbraním neměly šanci, zvláště když samy nebyly potencionálně ozbrojeny ničím víc než jenom tácy a napůl funkčními lékařskými přístroji.

Skupina ozbrojenců všechny, kteří se mohli postavit, vyvedla na chodbu a potom za nimi uzavřela dveře ošetřovny. Dva těžké kusy kovu museli ručně zavřít čtyři Canisiané, což znamenalo, že zranění uvnitř měli sotva šanci se dostat ven a jen s obtížemi by se kdokoliv bez hrubé síly dostal za nimi dovnitř. Bylo to krutě dokonalé vězení, když si představila, že několik lidí uvnitř určitě potřebovalo víc lékařské péče než jen zásah ručním kožním regenerátorem. Vzbuzovalo to v ní zlost, která zcela překrývala veškerý strach a byla možná rovna té Leonardově, jenž na jejich věznitele hleděl opravdu temným pohledem.

„Jen necivilizovaný divoký barbar odvede doktora z nemocnice a zavře jeho pacienty,“ zamumlal tiše Leonard, takže ho slyšela jen ona a nejspíš Christine, která se k němu připojila na chodbě z druhé strany.

Souhlasila. Bylo to barbarské. Lidé, které ozbrojenci odváděli do nejbližší jídelny, nebyli členové posádky se zbraněmi připravení se s nimi prát, byl to zdravotnický personál a zranění neozbrojení lidé. I když bylo členů posádky o něco více než vetřelců, nebyli ve stavu a postavení, aby se mohli vzpírat. Všechny je nahnali ke stěně, kde byli snadno na ráně a ozbrojenci je pečlivě a spořádaně obklopili, hlavně namířené přímo na ně. Bylo jich šest, alespoň těch, které viděla, a tři vzadu, Rofa a jeden, o kterém byla přesvědčená, že musí být ten guru Hacho, protože ostatní od něj přebírali rozkazy a téměř se mu klaněli. Jistá si ale nebyla, dostala se v davu spíš ke středu a díky své malé výšce toho přes ostatní příliš neviděla a Christine na tom byla podobně, to Leonard měl nejspíš o dost lepší výhled.

Vzdala snahu něco vidět přes ozbrojence před sebou a podívala se do davu, ve kterém byla. Neměla dojem, že by tu Sarek se Spockem byli, ale chtěla se přesvědčit také očima. Putovala z jedné tváře do druhé, mezi odhodláním, strachem, obavou, občas bolestí a velkým množstvím hněvu, nikde však nenacházela žádný chladně logický obličej. Nebyl tu ani jeden z nich. Byla za to ráda, znamenalo to nejen že se jim prozatím nemůže nic stát, ale byla to také naděje, že Spock něco udělá. Byl tu přeci prvním důstojníkem, jistě si musel vědět rady a určitě by ji tu nenechal, kdyby jí mohl pomoci. Tím si byla jistá a stejně tak doufala, že ani Sarek by ji nedal napospas.

„Co myslíte, že s námi chtějí dělat?“ zeptala se Christine polohlasně.

„Jestli nás chtějí mučit zdejším jídlem, tak přišli pozdě. Moje chuťové buňky už jsou z těch blafů dávno mrtvé,“ zamručel nazpět doktor.

„Měli bychom se je pokusit přemoci,“ nadnesl kdosi za Amandinými zády.

Obrátila se po něm a uviděla muže v červené uniformě, který vypadal ze všech nejvíc schopně. Nicméně byl jenom jeden z mála takových, kteří tu s nimi byli, a jako jediný byl dost blízko na to, aby s ním mohli mluvit a nevypadalo to podezřele.  
„Teď? Když mávají zbraněmi na všechny strany a mají nás hezky u zdi připravené na odstřel jako kachny?“ zakroutil hlavou Leonard. „Ne, počkáme, až bude vhodná příležitost a pak se je pokusíme dostat. Hlavně opatrně, nechci tu další zraněné.“  
„Rozkaz, pane,“ řekl to sice tiše, ale jakýsi nádech salutování v tom jednoznačně byl.

„A co Spock a kapitán Kirk. Určitě musí mít představu, co se tu děje, a způsob, jak nám pomoci,“ nadnesla opatrně, potichu, neboť nechtěla budit moc velkou pozornost.

„Nespoléhal bych na to. Podívejte se kolem, loď je nefunkční a jestli my se nemohli dostat nahoru, nejspíš se oni nemůžou dostat dolů. Bůh ví, jak to vypadá nahoře na můstku nebo ve strojovně. Nechci být pesimista, ale asi jsme na to sami,“ zabručel Leonard pod vousy, neodvraceje pohled od sledování ozbrojených Canisianů.

„Vím, že Sarek se Spockem jsou v pořádku,“ pravila přesvědčeně. „Sice nevím přesně, jak to vím, ale vím to a také myslím… mám dojem… že mě Sarek hledá,“ pokusila se popsat neurčitý pocit spočívající hluboko v její mysli, který jí nejspíš dodával trochu naděje už od samého počátku.

„Ano, hledá a už vás našel,“ odvětil Leonard a mírně kývl hlavou ke vchodu.

Odvrátila se od něj a pokusila se mezi těly pořádně dohlédnout až ke dveřím. Pak pochopila, co tím doktor myslí. Krve by se v ní ten okamžik nedořezali.

Tři Canisiané právě do jídelny vstrčili Sareka. Nevypadal zraněně, snad jen trochu pocuchaně a pomačkaně, jako kdyby prošel těsně kolem silného větráku, který z jeho precizně sčesaných vlasů udělal vrabčí hnízdo a z jinak důstojného vulkánského oděvu zase ledabyle omotaná prostěradla a látky. O svrchní háv někde přišel zcela. Ještě nikdy ho tak neviděla a ten pohled jí kupodivu přidal na odvaze, pocítila nutkavou potřebu se za ním vrhnout a pomoci mu. Jakkoliv, i kdyby to znamenalo, že se bude muset postavit jeho ozbrojeným strážím.

Také se skutečně pohnula kupředu, odhodlaná prodrat se davem, jenže ji zadržely dvě ruce svírající jí předloktí. Jedna patřila Christine a druhá Leonardovi, oba ji současně zachytli a podrželi. Rozzlobeně se na ně zamračila a pokusila se vytrhnout, jenže ji drželi skutečně pevně.

„Není dobrý nápad, aby věděli, že k Sarekovi patříte,“ řekl Leonard.

„Má pravdu,“ připojila se Christine. „Mohli by vás proti němu použít.“  
Musela uznat, že v tom mají určitě pravdu. Pokud tu s někým budou vůbec Canisiané mluvit, bude to nejspíš Sarek, byl velvyslanec a jistě by se nenechal jen tak přehlížet. Pokusí se vyjednávat z vlastní iniciativy. Všechno by se mohlo pokazit, kdyby do jednání vstoupili Canisiané s trumfem v rukávě v podobě její maličkosti s hlavní některé z pušek pod bradou.  
„Já vím, jen jsem…“ odmlčela se, pouze naznačujíc hlavou směrem, kde byl Sarek.

„Chápu, ale musíte zůstat tady a být co nejméně nápadná.“

Kývl a uvolnila se. Potřeba rozeběhnout se za Sarekem neustoupila, ale skutečnost, že by vše mohla pokazit, ji držela na místě.

°°0°°

Nová Amanda neznala na lodi mnoho lidí, snad ta starší, při své velmi družné povaze neomezované zbytečným studem by mohla vyhledat víc jak jednu nebo dvě bytosti na lodi, tato se však přátelila jenom s Leonardem a sestrou Chapelovou. Jeho cíl byl tedy jasný, otázkou bylo jedině jak se na ošetřovnu dostat. Výtahy byy v této situaci nebezpečné, jejich selhání bylo vysoce pravděpodobné, proto musel zvolit jinou cestu. Bezpečnostní průlezy mezi jednotlivými palubami. Dvě patra směrem dolů by neměl být problém a zabere mu to nanejvýš deset minut, pokud do jeho postupu nevstoupí neočekávatelné okolnosti.

Stáhl si dlouhý vrchní háv, který by mu svou rozevlátostí v průlezech překážel, a vyšel ven na chodbu. V rychlosti se rozhlédl po prvním bezpečnostním průlezu, který našel hned za rohem a otevřený. Nejspíš se jím již členové posádky pokoušeli dostat na ostatní paluby, případně Canisiané, jak si moc dobře uvědomoval, nicméně to ho nemohlo od jeho záměru odradit. Byl připraven na možnost střetu s nimi, ale nehodlal jim ponechat svou ženu na pospas.

Vyhoupl se do otvoru a začal rychle sestupovat po žebříku směrem dolů. Ve skutečnosti až příliš rychle. Jedna z příček se mu náhle pod rukou prohnula jako kousek měkké plastové hmoty. Bylo zřejmé, že se gravitace na lodi začala pomalu, avšak již zřetelně snižovat, nejspíš díky selhávajícím systémům podpory života a možné také mechanickému spojení s canisianskou lodí. Jejich technologie byla primitivní, ať už vyřezali díru do trupu nebo spojili lodě přes technické propusti v trupu, pravděpodobně kolem spoje utíkala atmosféra. Prozatím to nezpůsobovalo komplikace, ale pokud lodní systémy opět plně nepoběží, časem se z toho stane velký problém.

Sklouzl po posledním metru žebříku a protáhl se otvorem na chodbu. Rozhlédl se na obě strany. Chodba byla ozářena nouzovým světlem, to nebylo zvláštní, byla však prázdná a relativně tichá, přitom bylo logičtější, že zde budou lidé a zranění. Jeho instinkty ho varovaly a logika se tentokrát s jejich varováním shodovala. Obezřetně se proto vydal chodbou k ošetřovně, připravený na jakýkoliv útok, který naštěstí nepřišel. Setkal se jen s dveřmi ošetřovny, které byly téměř zavřené, jen malým otvorem kdosi prostrčil kus kovu připomínajícího nohu od židle a pokoušel se je od sebe rozpáčit.

Nahlédl do otvoru a nazpět se na něj podívalo malé edosianské oko zastíněné vysokým nadočnicovým obloukem. Tenká zornička se roztáhla, jak ho muž na druhé straně dveří poznal.

„Velvyslanec Sarek?“ zeptal se.

Ignoroval tak nelogickou otázku a uchopil kov na druhé straně.  
„Pusťte to a ustupte dozadu,“ nařídil, přitahuje si nohu od židle k sobě. „Nebylo příliš logické, abyste se úkolu otevřít dveře zhostil vy, na vaší planetě je ještě slabší gravitace než na flotilních lodích,“ neodpustil si jemnou výtku na pochybnou logiku.

„Kromě mě jsou tu všichni zranění, pane,“ odpověděl mu Edosian poklidně.

Jemně po něm střelil pohledem, nicméně to nekomentoval a ze všech sil zabral do páky. Šlo to velmi ztěžka i přesto, že jeho mentální síla byla téměř trojnásobná než u pozemšťana. Přesněji to určit nešlo, cítil, že gravitace střídavě kolísá. Naneštěstí nekolísala směrem dolů natolik, aby se daly bezpečnostní dveře ošetřovny považovat za lehké, přesto se mu je však podařilo z velké části od sebe rozevřít, načež se k jeho snaze přidaly dvě edosianské ruce a jedna noha, s jejíž pomocí od sebe dveře rozevřeli zcela.

Přejel pohledem místnost za Edosianovými zády, kde stáli dva důstojníci, jeden s obvázanou rukou a bokem a jeden se opíral o dveře přímo na ošetřovnu. Jemně nad tím pozvedl obočí.

„Ostatní jsou uvnitř, je jich tam osm, pane. Žádní vážně zranění, ale dost na to, aby nemohli stát. Proto je tu Canisiané nechali, pane, mě tu nechali, protože jsem předstíral bezvědomí,“ informoval ho edosianský důstojník poklidně. Takový přístup Sarekovi velmi vyhovoval, logika, poklidnost, racionalita, žádné splašené pokřikování, jakého by se mu dostalo od lidí ani pokládání zbytečných otázek na obou stranách.  
„Kolik jich je?“  
„Viděl jsem jich šest, co přišli sem. Byli ozbrojeni nějakým typem primitivních fúzních pušek, pane. Odhaduji vysokou účinnost, ale nízkou spolehlivost a přesnost,“ poskytl víc potřebných informací než bylo nezbytně nutné, ale zároveň dostatečně podstatných.

„Byla s odvedenými má žena?“  
„Ano, pane. Také doktor McCoy a sestra Chapelová. Dohromady okolo dvaceti lidí, většina lehce zraněných, a personál nemocnice, co tu v tu dobu byl. Tři bezpečnostní důstojníci, neozbrojení, ale nikterak vážně zranění. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby sháněli víc lidí dohromady,“ pokračoval Edosian a rukou ukázal za Sareka směrem napravo. „Na to je tu jediná dost velká místnost; jídelna, dvanáct nosníků odsud, pane. Pokud se stavíme ve zbrojnici, mohli bychom se společně pokusit o využití momentu překvapení a zneškodnit je,“ odmlčel se a poprvé za celou dobu znejistěl. „Umíte střílet, velvyslanče?“  
„To není podstatné,“ mírně zakroutil hlavou. „Nebudeme se pokoušet Canisiany přemoci, snadno by to mohlo skončit krveprolitím na obou stranách. Chtějí mě, vydám se jim a pokusím se vše vyřešit diplomatickou cestou.“  
„To vám nemohu schválit, pane.“  
„Nepotřebuji vaše schválení,“ podotkl, i kdyby se ho pokusil edosianský důstojník zadržet, nedovolil by mu to. „Veškerou odpovědnost za své rozhodnutí beru zde před svědky plně na sebe, vaší povinností je tu zůstat a chránit raněné.“

„Rozumím, pane,“ nehádal se, jen přikývl na souhlas. I jemu muselo být jasné, že dva proti přesile nemají šanci, hlavně když sám Edosian měl zraněnou jednu ze svých rukou.

Nezdržoval se dalším rozhovorem, věděl, že může ponechat zraněné v Edosianových rukách a vydal se rychle k jídelně. U předposledního nosníku se zastavil a skryl se za ním, aby měl dobrý výhled na dveře jídelny. Byly otevřené, rozpáčené od sebe velmi agresivním způsobem, a to výstřelem, a následně pravděpodobně značným množstvím hrubé síly. Zbytečné násilí, které se dalo od nepřátel očekávat, doufal tedy, že se neuchýlili ke stejným praktikám i u vězňů.

Před samotnými dveřmi stáli tři ozbrojení Canisiané, jak podle šerp poznal, byli to nižší vojáci osobní guruovy stráže, to znamenalo, že tu zcela určitě byl i samotný guru Hacha. Tím lépe, on byl velitelem celé lodi, a pokud by se mu povedlo s ním navázat smysluplný dialog, jako s jeho otcem, mohli z tohoto konfliktu vyváznout bez dalšího nepřátelského jednání. Setkat se s Hachou osobně bylo rozhodně lepší než přes obrazovku.

Vystoupil ze svého úkrytu ponechávaje ruce volně a tak, aby je ozbrojenci dobře viděli. I tak na něj, naprosto podle očekávání, namířili své pušky.

„Přicházím se vzdát. Jsem neozbrojen a nemám žádné nepřátelské úmysly,“ prohlásil dostatečně nahlas a vstřícně, nicméně to bylo, jako kdyby vůbec nic neřekl.

Puška a po ní i pěst ho uhodila do bránice a zcela mu na pět vteřin vyrazila dech. Bolest s úderem spojená, stejně jako ta, když jím Canisiané smýkli, až narazil bokem do zdi, byla nedůležitá, vyražený dech však přinášel značné nepohodlí. Snadno i jeho zbavil na okamžik schopnosti se bránit, pokud by to bylo třeba. V té krátké chvíli ho Canisiané vevláčeli do jídelny, zacházejíce s ním, jako kdyby se ze všech sil bránil, přitom ani nenaznačil jakýkoliv odpor. Jejich chování bylo nejen nelogické, ale vyloženě iracionální a naprosto typické pro rasu typu a vývojového stupně, jako byli právě Canisiané.

Nabral zhluboka dech a narovnal se s veškerou důstojností, jakou ještě po tak pro něj neuctivém příchodu měl. Pohledem přitom nenápadně sklouzl po místnosti, jak analyzoval situaci.

Skupina dohromady dvaceti osmi členů posádky s Leonardem v čele a jednoho civilisty v podobě Amandy byla ve vzdáleném rohu místnosti obklopena pouhými osmi ozbrojenými Canisiany. Bylo tedy zřejmé, že je posádka v přesile, jenže devatenáct z nich mělo modré uniformy lékařské a vědecké sekce. Přes základní výcvik Flotily to stále byli lékaři, setry a výzkumníci, což byl zřejmě důvod, proč se doposud nepokusili ozbrojence přemoci. To, a jejich jistá neochota, poskytovalo trochu prostoru pro Sarekův pokus urovnat vše diplomaticky. Na druhou stranu Amandina zbrklost a její nelogická snaha ho chránit mohla vše pokazit, pokud by Canisiané zjistili, kým je. Mohli by ji tak využít v jednání proti Sarekovi. Doktor McCoy však předešel problému, když Amandě nedovolil se prozradit. Nehodlal jí ještě dát další důvody chovat se nelogicky a iracionálně.

Obrátil se k ní zády, nejen fyzicky, tak, aby ani náhodou o její osobu nezavadil pohledem déle, než bylo vhodné, odstínil ji i mentálně. Potlačil svazek, jenž je poutal, na samotný okraj své mysli, kde ho nemohl rozptylovat, pečlivě oddělený od jeho logiky chladnou stěnou, kterou by jeho žena jakožto prostý pozemšťan nemohla nikdy překonat. Věděl, že ji tím uvede nejdříve ve zmatek, ale byl přesvědčen, že jeho počínání nakonec pochopí.

Hacho se na něj podíval a ukázal zuby v nepřátelském šklebu, který se zároveň zdál potěšený a pobavený. Neznatelně nad jeho výrazem pozvedl obočí a sklouzl pohledem na muže po Canisanově boku. Poznával ho, byl to Rofa, dříve první muž bývalého guru Goroga. Válečný hrdina, pokud by se tak dal nazvat násilník masakrující ve dvou válkách vojáky nepřítele i civilisty bez rozdílu. Byl to muž Sarekovi upřímně nepříjemný, který se však těšil náležité úctě nejen u lidí pod Gorogovým a teď Hachovým velením, nýbrž u všech Canisianů, kteří ho poznali. Byl to podle nich čestný muž, to znamenalo, že se nebude prát před přítomnými ženami, nikoliv že je nebude zabíjet jediným výstřelem do prsou.

„Sarek, federační opice,“ promluvil Hacho a pomalu se vydal k němu, v rukou přitom svíral zbraň neurčitě namířenou na Sareka zřejmě s úmyslem ho tím vyděsit, „a zbabělec, co se raději vzdá sám, když už jsme stejně v jeho domě. Nemusel ses obtěžovat,“ teď už namířil zbraň zcela, „našel bych si tě a stáhl z kůže, ať by ses v téhle malé lodi schoval kdekoliv.“  
Nekomentoval skutečnost, že Enterprise by se dala stěží nazvat malou. Canisianské lodě byly téměř stejně velké, ale drtivou většinu jejich obsahu zaujímaly motory, počítač a jiné funkční součástky, takže obyvatelné prostory na Enterprise byl šestkrát větší než u Canisianů. Vzhledem k nepřebernému množství úkrytů ho mohl Hacho hledat na lodi až tři týdny, pokud by se před ním chtěl skutečně schovávat.

„Nikdy jsem se nemínil před vámi skrývat, ctěný guru. Proto jsem také zde, beze zbraně, jen s dobrým úmyslem náš spor vyřešit bez ztrát na životech a cti.“ Sepnul ruce a uctivě sklonil hlavu.

„Má čest už byla pošpiněna a očistím ji jen tím, že tě donutím se přede mnou plazit jako odpornou hlenku a škemrat o smilování, zatím co tě budu krájet na malé kousky,“ hovořil o něčem, co bylo velmi obtížné bez drtičky na dřevo nebo kamení možno udělat, jako kdyby se k tomu opravdu chystal.

„Přišel jsem jednat o smíru, ne poslouchat výhrůžky. Vaše iracionální jednání povede jen k prohloubení sporu, který se stane nepřiměřeně drahým pro nás všechny,“ zachovával smířlivost, ale nemínil se podrobit, to by Canisian vzal jako zbabělost a se zbabělci oni nejednali. „Pokud je náš spor skutečně pouze osobní, pojďme ho tedy osobně vyřešit. Je zbytečné do něj zaplétat je všechny,“ zlehka pokynul rukou kolem sebe, „a nejen je,“ naznačil, že velmi dobře ví o Romulanech. „V opačném případě se dá vaše chování považovat za válečný akt proti Federaci, ta pak bude nucena se přiměřeně bránit. Nařiďte svým mužům, ať odloží zbraně, a nevtahujte svou planetu do meziplanetární války.“  
„Nejsi v postavení, kdy bys po mně mohl něco chtít,“ zavrčel nazpět Hacha. „Můžeš si tu jen před všemi kleknout na zem a prosit, pak možná zvážím, že všechny propustím a s tebou si soukromě popovídám. S tebou a nabroušeným nožem.“  
„To odmítám. I kdybych to udělal, vy mne bez ohledu na to zabijete a nadále budete ohrožovat tuto loď a její posádku. Mám svou čest, guru Hacho, stejně jako vy, a neodložím ji do bahnité jámy jen pro váš rozmar. Nebylo by to logické.“  
„Donutím tě!“ cekl přes vyceněné zuby. „Bolest přiměje každého udělat, co já chci.“  
„Neexistuje druh nebo intenzita mučení, která by mne dokázala zlomit,“ odpověděl, nezastrašený výhrůžkami, které vůči němu Hacho vedl. Byly nelogické a stále stejné, jen primitivní fyzické týrání nebo více či méně kreativní výhrůžky smrtí. Hacho nebyl tak chytrý, či spíše zkušený, jako jeho otec, proto to bylo jako vést vážnou konverzaci s nechápajícím malým dítětem. Sebevíce se snažil otevřít cestu pro smír, tím agresivněji Canisian jednal, nejspíš tedy bylo třeba přístup zcela změnit a přestat příměří nabízet. U nevyspělých společností jako byla ta Hachova se pozice síly, zvláště pokud za sebou ve skutečnosti neměl zbraně, které by jeho slova podpořily, stávala úspěšnější než civilizovaný přístup. Přišly výsledky, překonání hranice nenávisti až k jejímu vyprchání, nebo samozřejmě také smrt, v tomto případě nejen jeho. Ovšem i tak to hodlal riskovat, nebylo příliš mnoho možností, a pokud nic jiného, mohl Hachův hněv poskytnout rozptýlení, které by umožnilo vězňům pokusit se uniknout nebo Jamesovi dalo čas, jenž potřebuje na opětovné ovládnutí lodi.

Pravděpodobnost úspěchu byla nízká, problém však spočíval v tom, že se mu nenabízelo zrovna mnoho východisek.

„Hach!“ uchechtl se guru. „Taková hloupá odvaha od federační opice, to bych...“  
Další příval bezpředmětných urážek neměl Sarek možnost vyslechnout, neboť se jeden z vězněných členů ostrahy odhodlal k sice hrdinskému, nicméně nepromyšlenému až hloupému činu. Skočil na jednoho ze strážců a pokusil se ho srazit na zem. Téměř se mu to podařilo. Vyrazil Canisianovi pušku z ruky a vrhl se po ní.

„Ne!“ vykřikl Leonard kdesi za Sarekovými zády, ale bylo pozdě.

Důstojník byl sražen výstřelem z pušky dřív, než se stačil zbraně ležící na zemi třeba jen dotknout. Paprsek ho zasáhl z malé vzdálenosti, nebyla šance, aby to přežil, pravděpodobně zemřel okamžik poté, co zasažen ve skoku dopadl na zemi, a doktorova snaha se přes stráže k němu dostat byla naprosto zbytečná stejně jako jeho hlasité protesty nebo tlumený hlahol, který se převalil přes vězněné. Jen to na neozbrojenou skupinku přivolalo plnou pozornost všech canisianských vojáků, kteří k nim opět zcela pozvedli zbraně a podle hučení zvýšili jejich výkon.

„Zkontroluj tu opici,“ nařídil Hacho svému prvnímu muži.

Rofa přešel k ležícímu muži a nohou ho obrátil obličejem nahoru. Sarek po scéně krátce střelil pohledem. Na rudé uniformě byla z boku spálená rána, pod kterou bylo, při lepším pohledu, vidět ožehnutou kůži, kudy paprsek vnikl do těla. Světle zelené oči mladého důstojníka se upíraly mrtvě do stropu. Zbytečná smrt někoho, kdo mohl mít dlouhý a plodný život. Nenapravitelná ztráta, za kterou, jak věděl, nesl také podíl viny, byť k tomu byl donucen. Tuto vinu, stejně jako veškerou účast s rodinou mrtvého, odsunul stranou, nedávaje na své tváři znát, že by mu vůbec na důstojníkově životě záleželo.

„Mrtvá, guru,“ konstatoval Rafo.

„Jistěže je mrtvý, zabili jste ho a ani jste mi nedali šanci mu zkusit pomoct!“ zazněl Leonardův hlas přes celou místnost.

Jen nepatrně k němu naklonil hlavu. Svým chováním a slovy zrovna situaci nepřidával nová řešení. První člověk byl zabit, pokud bude doktor pokračovat ve svém urážení, jak to měl ve zvyku, mohl by klidně být dalším mrtvým.

„Tolik povyku pro jednoho mrtvého vojáka. Dbáte tu na život jednoho víc než na bezpečí celé své lodi. Třeba bych tě mohl donutit se mi pokořit tím, že budu zabíjet ostatní. Třeba… jeho?“ otázal se a namířil svou zbraň na jednoho ze zajatých.

Nedal na sebe nic znát, jen se gurovým směrem mírně obrátil a naprosto nezaujatým pohledem sjel scénu. Nepřál si ničí smrt, hluboce litoval té, která už se stala, ale pokud by projevil zájem, zcela jistě by to Hacha donutilo začít po neozbrojených střílet. Nejdříve nejspíš po mužích, ale časem, až by mu došli, i po ženách a nakonec by se dostal k Amandě. A pokračoval by, i kdyby se Sarek omluvil, protože jeho omluva by se nakonec stala bezpředmětnou a konflikt by přešel jen do projevů nesmyslného násilí, kterými by chtěl nový guru před ostatními ukázat svou moc. Ignorovat jeho narážku bylo sice také nebezpečné, přesto to s sebou neslo o něco menší rizika. Delší hra o čas s pravděpodobně menším počtem obětí.

Odvrátil pohled pryč a podíval se stejně nezaujatě na květinu poklidně si rostoucí u zdi místnosti ve své prosté zelené kráse. Učinil ji tím nejvíc podstatným pro svou mysl, její život a energii, díky čemuž jeho klid získal stejnou životnost a hladkost, jakou měly její lístky. I kdyby teď znovu někdo zemřel, Sareka se to nemohlo dotknout.

„Ignoruješ mé výhrůžky?“  
„Jaké?“ otázal se zlehka a podíval se přímo na Hacha. „Nemám dojem, že bys mi něčím vyhrožoval. Chceš zabít jednoho ze svých vězňů? Tvé rozhodnutí, mně je jejich osud lhostejný.“

„Jsou to tví lidé! Nemáš v sobě špetku cti, ušatá opice!“  
„Moji lidé?“ vytáhl obočí vysoko nahoru, když to říkal. „Podívej se na mě dobře, ctěný guru. Nejspíš se ti zdám stejní jako všichni ostatní; holý, bez zubů a drápů, ale nejsem. Oni nejsou mého druhu. Má krev je zelená, jejich rudá. A skutečně pocházejí z opic, hlučných páchnoucích všežravých zvířat házejících po sobě výkaly. K tomu by se moji pravěcí předci nesnížili, proto já jsem vulkánský velvyslanec, zatím co oni jsou jen bezvýznamní členové posádky, kteří za mne bez mrknutí oka položí život.“

Canisianova ruka se zbraní poklesla, zato koutky jeho rtů se zvedy v tichém zavrčení přecházejícím do stálého jednotvárného mručení. Výhrůžka jasnější, než kdyby ji řekl slovy. Množství potlačené agrese hromadící se pod Hachovou maskou civilizovanosti a hrozící v mžiku vybuchnout. Jeho nálada, rozrušení signalizované prudkým mácháním ocasu v krátkých intervalech, se začalo rozšiřovat i po jeho lidech. Napodobovali ho jako smečka zvířat, naježení a připravení k útoku, zároveň však ignorující všechno ostatní vyjma Sareka. Prozatím byl tedy jejich hlavním cílem pouze on, což bylo přesně to, co zamýšlel.

Neustoupil dozadu a s klidem čelil pomalu se přibližujícímu guruovi, i když byl obklopen hmatatelnou zlostí a nepřátelstvím nepříjemně se otírajícím o jeho smysl i mysl. Necouvl, nepohnul se ani v okamžiku, kdy Hacho stanul v jeho těsné blízkosti, až se jejich hrudi téměř dotýkaly, a ukázal mu řadu ostrých bílých zubů. Neuhýbal ani pohledem, neměl k tomu důvod, i když se canisianský guru snažil budit strach sebevíc, nebylo to dost, aby v Sarekovi takovou emoci vyvolal. Pokud vůbec vznikla, zmizela v jeho disciplinované mysli dřív, než si ji stačil uvědomit, jediné, co pociťoval, byla jistá nevole z tak těsné fyzické blízkosti.

Hacho se nadechl, až se mu viditelně rozšířily nozdry. Bylo to spíše čichání, které opravdu přešlo v ještě méně příjemnou blízkost, když se mu Canisian téměř otřel tváří o tvář. Vydával při tom funivé zvuky a tiché vrčení přes sevřené zuby. Ani teď se nepohnul, nedal najevo, jak moc je mu takové počínání nepříjemné.

„Máš pravdu, také jinak páchneš,“ souhlasil Hacho s jeho předešlým výrokem o opicích, nad čím Sarek mírně pozvedl obočí, „ale páchneš taky jako opice. S jednou z nich ses dnes pářil.“

To bylo víc než nepříjemné, bylo to vstoupení do intimních vrstev jeho života, zároveň však nic, co by ho překvapilo svou neobvyklostí. Důvody k narážkám na jeho sexuální život si řada zástupců mnoha ras, se kterými jednal, našla vždy. Vyřkli je kvůli výsměchu, jako obdiv, někdy to byl prostě jen společenský zvyk, kterým muž v dotyčné kultuře dokazoval svou mužnost a nadřazenost. Ovšem to, že mu již byly položeny nevhodné otázky, neznamenalo, že mu jejich nevhodnost stále nebyla prosti srsti, tak jako dnes. Nebyl by však tak dobrý v jednání s primitivními druhy, pokud by ho pouhá zmínka o jeho intimním životě dokázala zbavit rozvahy, nebo reagovat přehnaně či lépe řečeno tak, aby to v kultuře, se kterou jednal, vyznělo nepatřičně.

„Nebudu to popírat, alespoň už víte, ctěný guru, proč jsem nebyl a nejsem nikterak nadšen z vaší návštěvy. Jak byste se cítil vy, kdyby vás v nejlepším někdo přerušil?“ odvětil zlehka, odváděje pozornost od Hachova původního cíle ho ponížit, zabít a pozabíjet spoustu lidí na lodi; nakonec by se možná přeci jen dala nalézt i diplomatická cesta.

Canisianův štěkavý smích, už ne nepřátelský, ale opravdu pobavený, se rozezněl místnosti a přidali se k němu i ostatní jeho lidé. Jemně nad tím pozvedl obočí a nechal svou tvář zjemnit něčím, co by se dalo nazvat úsměvem, alespoň u Vulkánce. Strojeným, bezesporu, ale pochyboval, že by Hacho znal dost Vulkánců pro odhalení jeho lsti.

„Jsi chytrý. Chceš mě ukolíbat a pak oblbnout řečmi o zničeném Canisu a mírovém spojenectví mezi námi a vaší skvělou Federací, zatím co se mi budeš za zády posmívat a urážet mě. Přesně, jako jsi to udělal starému guruovi,“ obvinil ho Canisian stále s něčím, co byl rychle vyprchávající úsměv. „Ale já nejsem hloupý jako můj otec, špičatouchá opice. Nebudu naslouchat tvým strojeným vtipům, protože já vím!“ řekl velmi dramaticky. „Vím o tvých lžích a předstírání a také vím, že ta opice je tu teď v jedné místnosti. Cítím tu její pach. Pokud s tebou nepohne tvá vlastní smrt ani smrt tvé posádky, zabití tvé samice tě o milost prosit přinutí.“  
Jeho potřeba přimět Sareka prosit o slitování se opravdu rovnala zarputilosti rozmazleného dítěte, jenže to bylo momentálně bezpředmětné. Hlavní otázkou bylo, jestli dokáže Hacho opravdu vyčuchat Amandu. Jestliže měli Canisiané alespoň tak dobrý čich jako Caitian, existovala tu až devadesáti dvou procentní pravděpodobnost, že toho v této relativně malé místnosti s momentálně omezenou funkčností odvětrávání skutečně bude schopen. Nehledě na to, že její neobvyklé oblečení mu bude rychlým vodítkem, i když nezná předpisovou uniformu Flotily a netuší, kolik se může na lodi nacházet civilistů. Jeho ženě začalo hrozit bezprostřední nebezpečí.

Musel přehodnotit situaci.

Teď se začalo jevit jako reálné sám vyprovokovat násilí, které by mělo snad spustit řetězovou reakci u členů posádky, pokud samozřejmě neskončí stejně jako mrtvý důstojník ostrahy. To by samozřejmě bylo nežádoucí, ne však za okolností, jestliže by to zachránilo Amandin život. Neplánoval se k něčemu takovému snížit, dokud to nebude opravdu nutné, do té doby byl rozhodnutý předstírat stejný nezájem jako doposud.

Nezaujatým pohledem sledoval, jak Hacho, doprovázený Rofou jako věrným stínem, kráčí od jedné důstojnice k druhé a ke každé si zhluboka přičichl. Některé to snášely hrdě, jedna pravděpodobně technička vypadala, že se mu chystá plivnout do tváře nebo ho jinak atakovat, pokud se k ní moc přiblíží, jiné před ním ustupovaly dozadu tak moc, že si je musel Hacho přidržet. Jednu minutu a šestnáct vteřin, tak dlouho trvalo napjaté ticho, než se canisianský guru konečně dostal k Amandě. Leonard se napnul, ruce pevně zatnuté v pěst a až bojovný výraz ve tváři. Zdál se být odhodlaný chránit Sarekovu ženu vlastním tělem, tak odhodlaně vypadal, jenže právě jeho odhodlání bylo nejen vodítkem pro Hacha, bylo i nebezpečné. Měl však dost rozumu a zdravého úsudku, že se ani nehnul, když Rofa vytáhl Amandu z řady, protože k ní guru kývl.

Ani tentokrát Sarek nereagoval, shlížel na Amandu, již k němu vedli, jako kdyby ji nikdy dřív neviděl. V jejích modrých očích byl vidět skutečný strach promíchaný s rodícím se hněvem, ve který obavy jeho ženy vždy tak přirozeně přecházely, ať už šlo o ni samotnou nebo o někoho jí blízkého. Bojovnost, se kterou dokázala vyděšeně křičet, ale přesto se bít. Jeho pošetile statečná nelogická pozemská manželka.

„Máš opravdu otřesný vkus na samice, vulkánský velvyslanče,“ užil Hacho titulu s pohrdáním. „Malá, hubená a s podivnou srstí na hlavě. Ale mně je to vlastně jedno, zabít ji mohu tak jako tak.“

Zvedl svou zbraň proti Amandě. Ta strnula na místě, vyděšená, ale zároveň, jak Sarek dobře cítil, na pokraji výbuchu hněvu.

„Přeci nezabiješ neozbrojenou ženu! Co jsi zač? Člověk nebo zvíře?!“ rozohnil se Leonard.

Krátce po něm střelil pohledem. Jeden ze strážců ho držel, zřejmě se tedy pokusil běžet Amandě na pomoc. Takové počínání nebylo vůbec rozumné, natožpak logické.

„Zřejmě na ní mužům, se kterými ji sdílíš, záleží víc než tobě,“ konstatoval Hacho s nepěkným úsměvem.

Puška v jeho rukách vydala hučivý zvuk, jak se začala nabíjet poté, co odjistil pojistku. Věděl, že má nejméně dvacet vteřin, než bude vůbec moci Canisian střílet. Pohnul se a svým tělem zastínil Amandu. Jeho reakce byla spíše instinktivní, velice dobře si to uvědomoval, ale měla i svou logiku. U něj, pokud by se mu zavčas dostalo lékařské péče a byl schopný ještě upadnout do léčivého transu, existovala dvanácti procentní šance, že zásah ze vzdálenosti dvou metrů, ve které Hacho byl, přežije a zotaví se bez vážnějších následků. U jeho ženy to byla pouhá tři procenta, což bylo na hranici statistické odchylky, musel tedy počítat s její jistou smrtí.

„Zraň ji, Hacho, a zlámu ti vaz,“ konstatoval prostě, bez sebemenšího záchvěvu emocí ať už v hlase nebo ve svém nitru. Nepociťoval skutečnou touhu Canisianovi ublížit, rozhodně ne způsobem, jakým by to nejspíše cítili lidé, prostě jen byl srozuměn se skutečností, že Amanda zasahuje svou existenci skrz logiku a racionalitu až k jeho primitivním zvířecím instinktům a emocím, kterými byli ovládáni předsurakovští Vulkánci. Nebyl schopen se jejího vlivu zbavit, jak by správně měl, mohl ho tedy pouze přijmout, pracovat s ním a potlačit ho, nicméně si byl právě proto vědom, že pro ni a pro svého syna je skutečně schopen zabít, pokud si to budou okolnosti vyžadovat. Nebylo by logické takovou zásadní věc popírat před sebou samým a vedlo by to pouze k nesouladu. Sebevíc se mu násilí protivilo, nepřiznat si, že je ho schopen, by mělo sebedestrukční následky.

„Vyhrožuješ mi?“  
„Ne,“ odpověděl a pomalu vykročil kupředu, dobře si vědom toho, že před ním Hacho neustoupí, zvláště když si byl jist svým bezpečím v podobě nabité zbraně. „Výhrůžky jsou nelogické a já jednám vždy logicky. Pouze jsem ti oznámil, co udělám, jestliže se dotkneš se zlým nebo nevhodným úmyslem něčeho, co mi patří,“ pravil nadále bez jakékoliv agrese a pomalu postupoval kupředu blíž ke Canisianovi, až měl jeho zbraň téměř přitištěnou k hrudi.

Jeho konstatování nepřineslo žádnou slovní odezvu. Guru zablýskl zuby v hrozivém zavrčení, během sotva postřehnutelného okamžiku si přehodil zbraň z jedné ruky do druhé a pokusil se přes Sarekovo rameno vystřelit na Amandu. Zachytil hlaveň pušky dřív, než Hacho stiskl spoušť, a trhl jí prudce vzhůru, takže výstřel jen neškodně zasáhl izolační desky na stropě. V dlani cítil ostrou bolest. Odhadoval, že od rozžhaveného kovu, skrz který prošel energetický paprsek, bude mít na dlani popáleniny druhého stupně, to mu však nezabránilo zbraň stále držet, přestože se ji Canisian pokusil vyrvat. Zachytil jeho ruku, pevně ovinul chlupaté zápěstí a nehodlal pustit, i když viděl a cítil, jak se všechny zbraně v místnosti zamířily na něj a slyšel jejich téměř synchronizované zasyčení, jak je střelci nabili. Jen o pouhých šest sekund poté místnost náhle zazářila, neboť světla nad jeho hlavou zablikala a plně se rozsvítila, stejně jako naskočily veškeré panely na zdech a replikátory začaly na obrazovce načítat specifikace, jak se tomu dělo, když byly poprvé spuštěny. Všichni, posádka i Canisiané, zvedli pohledy vzhůru na světla, až na něj. Zůstal nehybný, nepouštěl zbraň ani Canisianovu ruku, jen si měřil Hachův překvapený, téměř vyděšený výraz projevující se naježenou srstí na celém jeho těle. Musel si být stejně jako Sarek velmi dobře vědom toho, že jakmile lodní počítač plně naběhne, nebude stačit mít členy své posádky zde na Enterprise a loď připoutanou k trupu. Za čtyřicet sekund bude počítač plně funkční. Než se tak stane, byla ta správné chvíle něco udělat. Deset sekund. Dvacet sekund. Třicet sekund.

Světla opět zhasla a místnost se ponořila zpět do oranžové záře nouzového osvětlení. Lodní počítač zase zkolaboval, ale ten krátký čas rozptýlení pozornosti a vyvolání strachu v Canisianech byl dostatečný. Vyrazil rukou proti Hachovu hrdlu a s neomylnou přesností ho zasáhl spodní částí dlaně do průdušky. Nepříliš násilný, avšak dostatečně účinný chvat, který protivníka zbaví dechu, ale v případě, že není veden moc silně, mu nezpůsobí žádné vážné zranění. Canisian se pod tímto úderem bez dechu zapotácel vzad a zanechal svou zbraň v Sarekových rukou.

Odhodil ji na zem.

Užít fyzického útoku, pokud je to logické, byl ochotný, ale vystřelit ze zbraně nebo s ní jen někoho ohrožovat se zásadně rozcházelo s jeho přesvědčením. Ani v obraně své ženy by se tak moc nesnížil ve své civilizovanosti, ovšem členové posádky samozřejmě vyznávali trochu flexibilnější morální zásady, které jim dovolovaly se na Canisiany vrhnout v plné síle. A využít také získaných zbraní. Sarek měl teď už jen jediný cíl, dostat Amandu co nejdále od bojujících. Obrátil se po ní zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ji Rofa uchopil za paži a zabránil jí utéct.

Udělal krok, jenže silná ruka mu zezadu sevřela hrdlo. Ostré drápy se zaryly do jeho vysokého límce, naštěstí vyztuženého tenkým pruhem tvrdého silikonu, takže jinak smrtící stisk, který by mu snadno rozerval kůži na hrdle, se stal jen dusivou pastí. Udělal velkou a zásadní chybu podnícenou neovládanými emocemi, když se ke svému protivníkovi obrátil zády, dokud ještě dýchal nebo byl dokonce při vědomí. Takové opomenutí bylo v drtivé většině případů smrtelné.

Pokusil se ruku od svého hrdla odtrhnout, ale bezúspěšně. Sevření bylo pevné, stejně jako stisk dravce, který se snaží svou kořist udusit. Byl téměř bezbranný a hlavně nemohl pomoci své ženě, dokud se mu nepodaří zbavit se ruky na svém krku, mohl jenom sledovat Rofa, jak Amandu pevně uchopil za paži a zvedl zbraň proti její hrudi. Z takové vzdálenosti by byl výstřel devastující, vlastně by nejspíš zpětný ráz zasáhl i samotného Canisiana a způsobil by mu smrtelné zranění. Amanda si to musela uvědomit. V jejích očích a tváři zahlédl tu příznačnou jiskru, kdy strach vzplanul v hněvu a cítil, velmi jasně ve své spontánně se otvírající mysli, jaký vztek zachvátil její mysl.

Bez zaváhání nebo strachu chytla Canisiana za rameno a vší silou ho trefila kolenem do slabin. Nebyl sice člověk, ovšem rozmnožovací ústrojí měl zcela jistě na stejném místě jako lidé, takže byl tento naprosto jednoduchý úder při své jednoduchosti velmi spolehlivý. Rofa upustil zbraň na zem a se zaúpěním, ruce vtištěné ve slabinách, se zapotácel dozadu. Toho Amanda okamžitě využila. Uchopila ze stolu tác a s širokým rozmachem uhodila Canisiana do hlavy nejdřív ze strany a poté, co klesl na kolena, jej zasáhla se stejnou silou ještě do temene a poslala ho v bezvědomí k zemi.

Dodalo mu naprostého klidu, že se o sebe dokáže postarat sama. Zavřel oči a nasál tolik vzduchu, kolik mu přes stištěné hrdlo šlo. Uklidnil své srdce, zbytečně vzbouřený tep a veškeré vířící myšlenky. Hluk místnosti ustoupil. Teď už bylo snadné se Canisiana za svými zády zbavit.

Ovinul prsty kolem zápěstí ruky, jež ho držela, a trpělivě, nespěchaje, s dechem zadrženým, vyhledal správný bod. Místo, kde se nervy, žíly, kosti a energie mysli stýkaly v jednom nesmírně citlivém, a v případě stisku také bolestivém místě. Sevřel ze všech sil, zarývaje palec do správného bodu, dokud neuslyšel příznačné zapraskání kostí zápěstí, které se o sebe otírají.

Za uchem se mu ozvalo zaúpění téměř se podobající vytí a sevření kolem jeho hrdla se uvolnilo. Využil toho, že má Hachovu paži ve své ruce, a vlastní rotace při pohybu k tomu, aby Canisiana poslal před sebe. Jedním úderem nohy mu podrazil koleno a shodil ho tak do kleku na zemi. Ruku, kterou stále držel, ohnul vůči tělu v takovém úhlu, že zapraštění kosti o kost značilo, že se mu ji podařilo vyvrátit z ramenního kloubu. Hacho bolestí z plna hrdla zařval. Umlčel ho tím, že ho nohou přirazil k zemi natolik prudce, aby mu opět vyrazil dech. Velitel canisianské lodi, které je okupovala, a guru Hacho mu ležel u nohou, vlastně přímo pod nohou a nemohl se nikterak bránit, když Amanda zvedla ze země fúzní pušku a velmi nešikovně ji na něj namířila.

Jemně nad jejím počínáním pozvedl obočí, ani ne tak proto, že by si nedovedl představit, jak drží zbraň, na jejich společných cestách se jí několik již do rukou dostalo, ale měl jistou obavu z toho, že z ní neumí vystřelit. Velmi snadno mohla zasáhnout i jeho, kdyby ne přímo, tak nepřímo by jistě přinejmenším přišel k popáleninám na dolní části své nohy.

„Nařiď jim, ať přestanou bojovat a odhodí zbraně!“ vyzvala Canisiana mírně roztřeseným, avšak odhodlaným hlasem.  
Hacho vydal zlostné zavrčení a začal se zmítat, neměl ale šanci uniknout. Pro jistotu přenesl víc váhy na chodidlo, kterým ho držel při zemi.

„Z vlastní zkušenosti doporučuji vyslyšet přání mé manželky, bývá to bezpečnější než jí vzdorovat,“ nadnesl klidně s jemnou dávnou humoru.

„Složte zbraně! Žádný boj!“ zařval guru na celou místnost.

Zaúčinkovalo to. Canisiané skutečně ustoupili, odhazujíce zbraně na podlahu. Jejich počínání bylo kupodivu logické a klidnější, než by čekal, žádný z nich se nepokoušel vzdorovat. Nejspíš na ně zaúčinkovalo, že se jejich velitel vzdal, pokořen nějakým plešatým cizincem a dokonce ženou, a oni se tak ocitli proti nyní již odhodlané přesile.

Důstojníci rychle získali všechny zbraně a vybavení, které si s sebou Canisiané přinesli, a také již snadno zneškodnili dva stojící za dveřmi. Doktor McCoy mezitím zkontroloval bezpečnostního důstojníka ležícího na zemi, aby pouze zkonstatoval, že je mrtvý, dávaje to dlouhým, zamračeným a lítostivým pohledem Sarekovi vědět. Krátce přikývl, že to bere na vědomí. Nebylo co víc k tomu říct, jeho smrt se stala a nebylo ji možno odestát, a zmítající se Canisian pod jeho nohou byl momentálně daleko důležitější starostí, nepočítaje skutečnost, že lodní počítač stále nefungoval. Naštěstí však alespoň Hachovy přítomnosti ho dva důstojníci zbavili, když si ho od něj převzali a odtáhli ho do rohu místnosti, kde se věznitelé stali zajatci svých vězňů.

Obrátil se k Amandě a přistoupil k ní na nejmenší vhodnou vzdálenost, kterou ještě vulkánská kultura na veřejnosti dovolovala. Ona přistoupila ještě o malý kousek blíž, téměř se ho dotkla rukou, kterou k němu zvedla od zbraně, ale zavčas se zastavila. On se však natáhl a spočinul rukama na fúzní pušce v místech, kde měla ona sama položené své ruce.  
„Fascinující,“ podotkl, neboť pohled na jeho ženu takový skutečně byl. „Vydal jsem se pro tebe přes půl lodi, abych tě zachránil, ale jako vidno, téměř jsi ty zachránila mě.“

„A proto sis mě nejspíš vzal,“ odvětila s ještě širším úsměvem.

„Pravděpodobně to byl jeden z bodů seznamu, jenž mne přiměl tě požádat o ruku. Nicméně bych na tebe měl přeci jen jednu otázku,“ řekl, Amanda mu odpověděla tázavým pohledem. „Proč jsi polonahá, adun’a?“

„Co…?“

Zamrkala a podívala se na své oblečení. Její nechápavý pohled, jenž mu vzápětí věnovala, dával znát, že naprosto netuší, o čem tu mluví a nejspíš si neuvědomuje, že dle vulkánských standardů pro oblékání tu právě stojí, jako kdyby byla pouze v podprsence a kalhotkách.

Nestačil jí to vysvětlit, jelikož světla nad jejich hlavami zablikala a rozzářila se. Tentokrát i on zvedl pohled a počítal vteřiny. Deset, dvacet, třicet, čtyřicet, padesát… světla stále svítila stejně jasně jako vždy. Ať udělal kapitán Kirk cokoliv, právě se Enterprise vrátila zpět do jeho zkušeného velení.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edosian má tři nohy, tři ruce a tři prsty na končetinách (a tři penisy? :-D). V posádce je jeden Edosian, jmenuje se Arex. Edosiané jsou velmi klidní, racionální a inteligentní, nesnadno podléhají svým emocím a mozek je u nich na prvním místě. Prostě pro Vulkánce simpatický kamarád.  
> Užívání akupresurních bodů je na Vulkánu běžné ať už jako zbraň (Vulkánský nervový stisk) nebo jako léčebná metoda (například non-kánon Epidemie IDIC). Nejedná se tu, narozdíl od skutečně akupresury a akupunktury, za vědecky nepodloženou metodu, nýbrž o něco, co skutečně funguje - viz ten nervový stisk. Účinnost akupresurní vulkánské léčby na jiné druhy je různá, všeobecně vzato na ni reagují všechny humanoidní formy života, zvláště po upravení pro jejich nervový sistém.  
> Hmm, myslím že nechci nikdy Amandu naštvat. Asi nebudu Spocka raději tak moc týrat. :-D


	15. Chapter 15

Vztekle přecházel za Suluovými a Chekovovými zády tam a zpět. Všechny konzole a přístroje byly mlčenlivé a bez nich neměl dost informací a možností, aby něco podnikl a dostal svou loď zpět. Mohl jen násobit svou zlost představou, jak Canisiané řezají plášť Enterprise na kusy, ničí její vybavení a ohrožují její posádku. Jeho loď, jeho posádka. Měl za obojí odpovědnost, víc než to, obojí bylo jeho životem, do kterého mu teď někdo vpadl.

„K čertu! Chci svou loď zpátky!“ zavrčel polohlasně a uhodil do opěrky ruky na kapitánském křesle.

Světla nad jeho hlavou zablikala a rozsvítila se. Konzole začaly hvízdat a hučet, jak nabíhaly, dokonce i obrazovka se rozzářila ukazujíc pohled na canisianskou loď, za níž se klenula zelená planeta. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby zbraň, jež je ochromila, přestala naráz fungovat, což také odpovídalo skutečnosti, že na obrazovce neviděl paprsek mířící k Enterprise. Zahlédl, jak se posádka můstku snaží cokoliv vyčíst ze svých konzolí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že zatím neuplynul potřebný čas pro restart zkolabovaného počítače, nejspíš nebylo nic, co by mohli zjistit.

„Že by…?“ nadnesl opatrně, ovšem okamžik na to zase všechno na můstku potemnělo do předešlých odstínů rudooranžového nouzového osvětlení. Mohlo by se to zdát jako ztráta naděje, ale Jim to tak necítil, vlastně naopak. V hlavě se mu začal rýsovat docela přesný plán, jak se ze situace, ve které uvízli, dostat bez ztrát na životech a zdraví.  
„Došla jim energie, Spocku?“ obrátil se na Vulkánce s upřesňujícím dotazem.

„Ano, pravděpodobně se jednalo o kolísání napětí v jejich energetických rozvodech. Zbraň, jíž Canisianům poskytli Romulané, bude primárně konstruována na romulanskou technologii, která je výkonnější a vydrží dlouhodobější vysoké napětí než primitivní technologie Canisianů. Za takových okolností,“ Spock mírně přiblížil obočí k sobě, jak se zamračil, „by mohlo po nějaké době teoreticky dojít i k přehřátí jejich warpjádra, ale k přesnějšímu posouzení situace bych potřeboval senzory a počítač, kapitáne.“  
Možnost přehřátí warpjádra lodi, kterou měli připoutanou přímo nad hlavou, nebyla zrovna dobrá zpráva, ale skutečnost, že canisianská technologie nezvládala tu romulanskou, jeho plánu nahrávala.

„Takže můžeme předpokládat, že nastane další energetické kolísání?“ zeptal se pro upřesnění.

„Víc než to, považuji to za jisté a výpadky budou nejspíš přibývat,“ přitakal Spock a narovnal se v křesle, jeho obočí přitom vystoupalo tázavě nahoru, až se téměř dotklo ofiny. „Něco vás napadlo, pane?“ zeptal se se zájmem.

„To záleží na tom… až jim znovu dojde šťáva, byli bychom schopni vystřelit z lodních phaserů dřív, než počítač opět naběhne?“

„Dalo by se to udělat. Musel bych ručně sestavit aktivační kód a poslat ho po primárních počítačových systémech, které ještě pracují,“ přitakal Vulkánec.

„To by sice šlo, pane, jenže bychom nemohli mířit,“ ozval se Sulu od své konzole. „Zcela určitě bychom netrefili zbraň, která nás tu drží v šachu, jelikož ani nevíme, kde přesně je, a nejspíš bychom zažehli i zplodiny kolem canisianské lodě.“  
„Mohu vás ujistit, pane Sulu, že náš cíl je dost blízko, abychom se do něj trefili i bez míření,“ odpověděl sebejistě, jeho plán se mohl dát do pohybu. „Ve chvíli, kdy Canisianům opět selžou obvody, chci vystřelit na trup Enterprise ve stejné frekvenci, jakou jsme použili na probuzení počítače na planetě. Nemělo by ho to prorazit, ale rozechvět...“  
„... dostatečně na to, aby byla narušena rezonance trupu způsobená canisianskou zbraní,“ dokončil za něj Spock. „Vyrušíme rušičku. To je výtečný nápad.“  
„Bude to fungovat?“  
„Jsem přesvědčen, že ano, pane,“ odsouhlasil mu Spock. „Ale neobnoví to zcela veškeré naše systémy, části lodi budou nejspíš stále odříznuty a počítač bude chybový. Je to jenom dočasné opatření.“

„Toho jsem si vědom, pane Spocku, přesto začněte s výpočty,“ vyzval ho, načež zamířil dvěma rychlými kroky vzhůru ke komunikaci. „M'Ress, až se vám komunikace uvolní, tak okamžitě pošlete Sorovi dolů na planetu souřadnice canisianské zbraně. Není to přesně to, co čekal, ale nemyslím si, že to pozná.“  
„Ano, pane. Mrrm.“

Vrátil se do svého křesla, které mu opět poskytovalo stejnou jistotu jako předtím. Teď už stačil jediný přesný zásah a budou volní, aby se mohli vypořádat s Romulany. Ti byli prioritou. Až budou mít loď zpět v rukách, nebudou Canisiané ani z poloviny tak nebezpeční jako jediné romulanské hlášení o tom, že jejich nová zbraň fungovala a jak dobře. Proti tomu byla i celá canisianská flotila naprosté nic.

„Hotovo, kapitáne,“ oznámil Spock, jen tak mimochodem, už beztak mířil dolů k Suluově konzoli, ze které měl nejlepší přístup ke zbraňovému systému. Dokud ale nezačne počítač opět nabíhat, nedalo se dělat nic. Museli čekat.

Sevřel ruku v pěst. Vteřiny se nekonečně táhly. Jak předtím byl každý na můstku napjatý z toho, že přišli o možnost řídit loď a veškeré systémy, teď byli připraveni na bleskovou akci. Příslib akce, který zklidnil jeho dech i tep, jelikož věděl, že stačí jenom chvíli počkat, dokud…

Světla se opět rozzářila a konzole naskočily. Nebylo třeba ani vydat rozkaz, Spockovy prsty se rozeběhly po tlačítkách zadávajíce program. Jim se naklonil kupředu, pohled upřený na obrazovku v očekávání. Samotný výstřel z lodních phazerů nebylo vidět, ale slyšet a cítit byl dostatečně. Křeslo se pod ním začalo chvět a vzdálené, avšak jasné skřípání se ozvalo ze všech stran. Plášť lodi se rozechvěl v novém rytmu. Nebylo to tak silné jako předtím, žádný hlasitý hvizd, který by rval uši, ale hukot, který to způsobovalo, občas přecházející do hlasitého skřípění, byl pro uši nepříjemný. Důležitější ale bylo, že jeho plán fungoval. V duchu se mu podařilo napočítat do čtyřiceti a i po té době konzole a světla fungovala. Ne úplně, jejich poblikávání dávalo znát, že nefungují na sto procent, ale určitě dost na to, aby se dalo loď ovládat.

„Systémy se obnovily jen částečně, některé sekundární obvody stále nefungují, pane. S částmi řízení nemám vůbec kontakt,“ nahlásil Sulu.

„Ti kozáci nás mají pořád na háku, kápitáne,“ doplnil ho Chekov.

Vzal to na vědomí. Ani nepočítal s tím, že by to bylo jinak, musel se spoléhat, ač připouštěl, že ne moc rád, na pomoc z planety. Když všichni udělají, co mají, bude to fungovat.

„M'Ress...?“ obrátil se na poručíka, potřeboval vědět, jestli se jí vůbec podaří souřadnice poslat.  
„Moment. pane... vrr, přístroje neprracují na plný výkon a mám tu rrušení,“ odpověděla, v jejím hlase přitom bylo slyšet, jak usilovně se snaží zprávu odeslat. „Odesláno, vrm, pane… doufám.“

On nedoufal, byl si jistý úspěchem.

Předklonil se ještě malý kousek, jako kdyby svou vůlí chtěl přimět zbraně z povrchu vystřelit. Potřebovali jen dva prosté zásahy, jeden k zneškodnění chabých canisianských štítů a druhý ke zničení talířového výběžku zbraně na dolní části trupu, neuměle vestavěného mezi ostatní harampádí, kterým byla loď poseta. Nenápadného ve své ničivosti.

Skřípění nad jeho hlavou začalo zesilovat, z chvění se stávaly nepříjemné otřesy, které mu vibrovaly zuby až k bolesti. Prudce zvedl hlavu. Někde nahoře cosi hlasitě zatřesklo a loď se otřásla natolik, že se musel chytnout křesla. To nevypadalo vůbec dobře. Úpění doléhající mu k uším, znějící skoro jako nářek živého tvora, mohlo být způsobeno jedině nadměrným zatížením štíty nechráněného trupu.

„V místech, kde se vibrace vyvolané našimi phasery a canisianskou zbraní vzájemně ruší, vzniká silné chvění, kapitáne. Plášť Enterprise to dlouho nevydrží. Odhaduji nanejvýš dvanáct minut,“ informoval ho Spock o něčem, co už si stačil domyslet, a to připomenutí mu navíc v hlavě vyvolalo představu talířové sekce, jejíž plášť napříč praská jako skořápka ořechu. Přesně to se totiž mohlo skutečně stát, kdyby tu zůstali déle. Nic takového ale neměl v úmyslu.

Krátce pohlédl na Spocka po svém boku, který se nevrátil na své místo, beztak by tam v tuto chvíli neměl příliš co na práci. Bez plně funkčních senzorů neměl co dělat.  
„Tak dlouho tu nebudeme.“  
„Kapitáne, je docela možné, že se vůbec doktorovi Sorovi nepodaří zbraně ovládat. Neměli jsme dostatek času na to otestovat je a to, že jsme tuto možnost nevyjádřili doposud nahlas, ji nečiní o nic méně reálnou. Váš plán by mohl zcela ztroskotat, protože v momentální situaci nejsme schopni canisianskou zbraň neutralizovat vlastními silami,“ přidal Spock další upozornění.

Věděl o takové možnosti hned od počátku, ale nepočítal s ní. Jakmile jednou začnete uvažovat o nejhorších možných scénářích, zaručeně se stanou skutečností. Takový měl vesmír smysl pro humor. Štěstí vždy přálo odvážným, bláhovým a bláznům, když jste byli tak trochu všechno dohromady, nemohli jste prohrát, pokud jste si své štěstí neodháněli, jako to právě dělal Spock.

„Nesýčkuj, Spocku, nebo spíš na gauči,“ řekli velice potichu, natolik, aby ho slyšel pouze Vulkánec, a donutil ho tím pozvednout prudce obočí vysoko nahoru.

„Pane, možná by...“  
„Ano!“ přerušil ho výkřikem a uhodil pěstí do svého křesla.

Výstřel, zvláštního proměnlivě zlatého odstínu, tenký jako nitka, prořízl obrazovku. Po něm následoval druhý. Stejně ostrý a vlastně nepatrný, o to však přesnější. První prorazil symbolické štíty, které měla canisianská loď, a druhý s lehkostí zasáhl zbraň. Nejen to, odřízl její zevní část jako krájející nůž, zanechávaje za sebou jenom minimální škody na lodi. Odstřelený kus kovu tvaru pokřiveného talíře tak rozměrů dvacet metrů odletěl vysokou rychlostí směrem od nich přitahován gravitací planety, v jejíž atmosféře vzápětí vzplanul ohnivě rudým plamenem. Enterprise byla volná, alespoň její počítač zcela naběhl. Nepotřeboval, aby mu to někdo hlásil, poznal to sám podle známého hukotu, který se se svou uklidňující pravidelností začal nést můstkem. Spock na to reagoval tím, že vyběhl na své místo, a okamžitě s rychlostí jemu vlastní začal kontrolovat situaci.

„Máme v trupu zaseknutých sedm kotevních lan a servisní průlez dvě stě tři byl použit ke vstupu na loď,“ nahlásil Vulkánec. „Ručně uzavřu sekce v místech průniku. Jen pro jistotu, pane.“  
„Dobře, potom sledujte Romulany, nechci, aby nám utekli dřív, než se vypořádáme s canisiany,“ nařídil, Spock mu na to odpověděl přikývnutím. „Sulu, začněte odřezávat kotevní lana co nejblíže našemu trupu. Rychle, ale přesně.“

„Rozkaz, pane.“  
Dobře známé světlo lodního phazeru za okamžik zastínilo celou obrazovku, jak mířilo ke svému cíli. Po něm okamžitě následoval druhý a pak… dva zlaté záblesky z planety, které se stejnou lehkostí proletěly nad talířovou sekcí lodi. Ten pohled Jima napůl zvedl z křesla.

„Doktoru Sorovi se nejspíš podařilo ovládnout také samostatné zaměřování, pane. Odřízl dvě z pěti kotevních lan, která nás ještě poutala ke canisianské lodi,“ objasnil mu Spock.

„Je v tom lepší, než jsem čekal,“ podotkl upřímně překvapený, ale rád, protože tak budou volní rychleji.

Ale možná ne dost rychle, protože nepřátelská loď začala z obrazovky uhýbat směrem vpravo, jak se Canisiané snažili odletět, aniž by odpoutali lana od Enterprise. Další hrozivé skřípění, tentokrát se podobající ohýbanému kovu, se mu ozvalo nad hlavou a síla, s jakou bylo lodí smýknuto stranou, ho poslala zpátky do křesla. Zle se zamračil na pohybující se canisianskou loď. Jen naprostý šílenec by se mohl o něco takového pokoušet, když byli ještě spojeni pěti lany. Za takových okolností bylo zničení obou lodí téměř jisté.

„Canisiané se dali do pohýbu,“ ohlásil Chekov.

„Následujte je! Pane Sulu, pospěšte si!“  
„Dělám, co můžu, pane.“  
Loď sebou znovu smýkla na stranu. Bolestivě se uhodil do boku, protože držet se pevně madel nestačilo. Vzápětí se zhoupli zase na druhou stranu. Střelil pohledem po Spockovi a musel obdivovat, že se Vulkánec při takovém šíleném houpání a smýkání ze strany na stranu udržel stojící. Bylo to jako pokoušet se jet za vodním člunem ve stoje na víčku od plechovky. A mohlo to být ještě horší, kdyby Canisiané byli tak hloupí a pokusili se přejít teď na warp. Vřele doufal, že mají alespoň elementární znalosti fyziky a warpové technologie, takže je něco tak šíleného nenapadne, ale stejně už chtěl být s Enterprise co nejdál od nich, a nejen kvůli Romulanům.

„Romulané se vzdalují, kapitáne. Prozatím za sebou táhnou radiační stopu, až zmizí, nebudeme je schopni vysledovat, pokud nevystřelí, a to si myslím neudělají. Podle velikosti je to průzkumná, nikoliv bojová loď,“ ozval se Spock ze svého místa zrovna ve chvíli, kdy další výstřel z lodních phazerů proletěl přes obrazovku a zasál jedno z kotevních lan.

Jako kdyby nevěděl, že se jim jejich skuteční nepřátelé budou chtít ztratit. To také byla hlavní taktika všech romulanských lodí; zapnout maskování a zmizet v mezihvězdném prostoru. Nehodlal jim to dnes dovolit.

Dva za sebou jdoucí výstřely z lodních zbraní pročísly vesmír a zasáhly svůj cíl. Další se vznesl z planety, stejně přesný jako ty předešlé. Už měli uvolnění na dosah, pouze jediný zásah a bude to. Zlatá střela proletěla kolem okraje obrazovky, jenže loď se v tu samou chvíli nahnula prudce na opačnou stranu, jak sebou Canisiané nesmyslně házeli v prostoru způsobem, že se jejich loď klidně mohla srazit s Enterprise.

„Doktor Soro minul poslední kotevní lano,“ hlásil Vulkánec nemilou zprávu, načež přidal další. „Romulané opustili radiační mrak a vysokou rychlostí míří pryč. Jejich stopa slábne.“  
Zatnul pěst a semkl rty. Nebylo tedy zbytí, i když jen myšlenka na to mu drásala nervy k prasknutí a téměř mu působila fyzickou bolest, která rozhodně neměla nic společného s naraženým bokem.

„Chekove, zadat kurz za romulanskou lodí. Nejvyšší impulzní rychlost.“  
„Ano, pane.“

Pevně se chytl. Věděl, že to bude opravdu nepříjemné, až se hák vyrve z trupu Enterprise. Slyšel, jak motory zabraly, následoval krátký okamžik klidu, po kterém to s celou lodí znovu zatřáslo. Dokázal si živě představit, jak kotevní hák proráží trup a bere s sebou obrovský kus jeho lodi. Vše, co v tu chvíli nebylo uvnitř velmi pevně přichyceno, náhlý přetlak vystřelil do vesmírného prázdna. Člověka by taková síla rozmačkala na kousky dřív, než by stačil umrznout. Věděl, že se žádnému členovi posádky pravděpodobně nic nestalo, utéct z oblastí, které se uzavíraly, nebylo jen součástí základního výcviku, to byl prostý pud sebezáchovy, ale ta představa, a myšlenka na zničenou loď ho z hloubi duše rozhněvala. Svůj hněv hodlal směrovat na toho, komu skutečně náležel.

„Poškození trupu. Štíty fungují a přepážky drží, bezpečnostní systémy jsou naběhlé a právě vyrovnávají tlak v místě poškození, pane.“  
Spockovo oznámení vzal na vědomí, věděl, že se to podaří, jenže to nezmírnilo nepříjemný pocit v břiše, který mu tak brutální zásah v jeho lodi způsobil. Až tohle všechno skončí, bude mít nejspíš o další žaludeční vřed navíc.

„Canisiané nastavili kůrz ze soustávy, kápitáne!“  
„Nechte je letět,“ rozkázal, o ně zájem neměl, ať to vyřeší diplomaté, útočit na slabé by nebylo správné, ovšem jejich druzí nepřátelé byli něco docela jiného. „Chci hlavně ty Romulany, Sulu! Palte dle uvážení, ale zastavte je za každou cenu. Nesmí své velení informovat o ničem, co se tu odehrálo.“

„S největší radostí, pane!“

Velká neforemná canisianské loď rychle sklouzla mimo obraz, jak se Enterprise elegantně protáhla pod jejím trupem směřujíc za prchajícími Romulany. Sada výstřelů hned na to pročesala celou oblast před nimi. Sice jim senzory určily směr, kterým nepřátelé prchali, ač byli zamaskovaní, ale přesné místo ne. Tohle bylo jako kropit sklo vodou, abyste zjistili, kde je olejová skvrna, v případě cizí lodě víc než to, protože ta olejová skvrna se vám ozvala s plnou palebnou silou nazpět. Takový pokus zbavit se desetkrát větší lodi nemohl uspět a neuspěl. Střely, kterým se Chekov nevyhnul, jen zlehka narazily do štítů a otřásly můstkem sotva tak, jako před chvílí jejich zoufalé utržení z háčku. Jediné, čeho tím Romulané dosáhli, bylo, že přesně určili, kde jsou, a to se jim také stalo osudným. Další Suluovy výstřely, tentokrát už mířené přesně na cíl, je zbavily maskování.

Ukázala se před nimi opravdu malá loď, při hodně dobré vůli a šikovnosti pilota by ji možná dokázali zakotvit v hangáru, pokud už by tam nebylo nic jiného. Její síla musela být bezesporu v hbitosti a maskovacím zařízení spíše než ve zbraních s nízkým výkonem, které jim doposud ukázali. Právě tu lehkou pohyblivost se jim s nažili předvést, když se pokoušeli rychlým obratem uniknout zpět ke canisianské lodi, která by je svou obrovitostí snadno zastínila.

Napůl se zvedl z křesla, ale ani nemusel vydat rozkaz. Jeho loď byla i při své velikosti velmi dobře manévrovatelná, když ji v rukou držel Chekov se svou nezdolnou odhodlaností. Snadno se obrátili a následovali Romulany v jejich snaze se skrýt do okamžiku, než dostal Sulu ten nejlepší prostor vystřelit.

Paprsek z phazeru neminul cíl, ve skutečnosti byl dokonale přesný a jasný ohnivý záblesk vybuchující lodi říkal, jak moc přesný. Nepřátelé byli nejen zastaveni, jejich loď se změnila v ohořelé trosky. Stiskl k sobě čelisti. Kdyby tomu mohl zabránit, zabránil by, ale tady to bylo bezpečí Federace proti životům několika Romulanů. Co by volil správný kapitán se nemusel ani zamýšlet.

„Canisiané chtějí odletět, kapitáne,“ přerušil nastalé krátké ticho Spock svým hlášením. „Po našem předešlém úniku a díky blízkému výbuchu romulanského plavidla mají vážně poškozený trup. Jestli se teď pokusí přejít na warp, jejich plášť to nevydrží.“  
„Zatraceně,“ zamumlal si tiše pro sebe. „M'Ress, varujte je, ať nepřecházejí na warp!“

„Ano, kapitáne. Mrrm.“  
„Chekove, úhybné manévry! Dostaňte nás z dosahu výbuchu, nechci mu čelit teď, když máme v lodi díru.“

Chekov zareagoval rychle, ale ne dost rychle. Sotva se jim podařilo na hranici bezpečné vzdálenosti dostat, když canisianská loď explodovala. Její výbuch byl mnohonásobně větší než malého romulanského plavidla a mohutná vlna vysokou rychlostí vyvržených plynů nabrala Enterprise a vyslala ji na sice krátkou, zato však nepříjemně drkotavou jízdu, při které na okamžik zablikala světla. Stejně tak obrazovka sebou pořádně zamihotala, než se ustálila na obrazu zbylých vybuchujících trosek velké lodi, které do sebe narážely a zas a znovu se tříštily, teď už v bezpečné vzdálenosti od nich. Jen scenérie na obrazovce, jejíž pozůstatky tady zůstanou ještě velmi dlouho jako připomínka právě uběhlých událostí. Nic víc. Kromě pár Canisianů, kteří vnikli na loď a o které se jistě brzy postarají bezpečnostní důstojníci, zmizelo nebezpečí a zanechalo po sobě ten příznačný náhlý klid, který působil na podrážděné nervy jako ledová sprcha.

Opřel se do křesla.

Canisiané nebyli jejich skutečnými nepřáteli, nepředstavovali riziko pro Federaci a vlastně ani pro samotnou loď s posádkou, takže jejich smrt v mohutné explozi byla naprosto zbytečná. Od samého počátku se jí snažil zabránit ze všech svých sil, protože bylo nesprávné stavět se proti někomu, kdo neměl šanci vyhrát, ovšem veškerá jeho snaha přišla právě naprosto vniveč. Byl to jeden z těch horších konců, i když znamenal jejich vítězství. Někdy prostě vítězství v bitvě nebylo tím jediným, na čem záleželo Jimovi a ostatně každému dobrému kapitánovi.  
„Stav, Spocku?“ zeptal se, i když přesně věděl, co mu Vulkánec odpoví.

„Kompletní destrukce, kapitáne. Žádné záchranné moduly, žádní přeživší, jenom radioaktivní trosky. V okolí nezjišťuji žádné další lodě, ať už canisianské nebo romulanské,“ odvětil Spock klidně. „Poškození naší lodi jsou značná, ovšem nic, co by nebyl pan Scott schopen opravit, ale zabere to jistě nějaký čas.“

„Radiace z výbuchu?“  
„Nás ochránily štíty. Na planetě stoupne sekundárně o šest procent,“ odmlčel se a nahlédl do svých přístrojů. „trvalá pouze o tři proti předešlým hodnotám. Grim má silnou tropickou atmosféru s rychlou prvkovou výměnou, pro jeho floru a faunu nebude v dlouhodobém hledisku představovat takové radiační zatížení žádná rizika a do dvaceti zdejších let atmosféra veškerou nežádoucí radiaci zpracuje.“  
Kývnutím to vzal na vědomí. Planeta a vědci na ní byli tedy v bezpečí, alespoň část jeho plánu se vydařila přesně jak měla.

„Jak to vypadá na lodi, M'Ress?“  
„Všechny paluby se mi hlásí, mrrm. Strrojovna beze škod, pan Scott už vyslal týmy do zasažených sekcí. Počítač prozatím zdá se funguje, mrrm. Bezpečnostní týmy začaly pátrrat po vetřelcích na palubě. Zatím jeden mrrtvý v jídelně číslo tři a doktorr McCoy s vámi odtamtud chce mluvit,“ oznámila.

I její hlášení vzal na vědomí mlčky, jen aktivoval svou komunikační konzoli.  
„Jak to u vás vypadá, Kostro?“ zeptal se do interkomu.  
„Máme tu jednu oběť a pár nezvaných návštěvníků, Jime, ale celkově můžu říct, že to tu mají velvyslanec Sarek a Amanda pevně v rukách,“ ohlásil nazpět McCoy.

„Má matka?“ donesl se k němu od senzorové konzole Spockův hlas.

„Ano, Spocku. A do budoucna mi pravidelně připomínejte, že vaši matku vážně nechci nikdy naštvat,“ zareagoval na něj Kostra, což Jima donutilo překvapeně zvednout obočí a ohlédnout se po neméně zmateném Vulkánci. „Teď by se nám tu hodil někdo, kdo naše hosty odvede do jejich nových ubikací. Co nejdřív. Mám plnou ošetřovnu zraněných, určitě jich spousta přibyla a já se tu nechci zdržovat.“

„Bezpečnostní týmy by tam měly být co nevidět. Je mezi zadrženými i Hacho?“ zeptal se, jelikož opravdu toužil se s kapitánem canisianské lodi setkat tváří v tvář.

„Ano, je tady, Jime. Ty s ním asi budeš chtít mluvit, že?“  
„Budu. Kvůli jeho pomstě zemřela celá posádka canisianské lodi, chci prostě jen osobně poznat kapitána, který něco takového dovolí,“ přitakal ponuře.

„Rozumím, řeknu hochům od bezpečnosti, ať ti ho tu nechají.“

„Dobře. Kirk konec.“ Stiskem ukončil spojení. „M’Ress, spojte mě s doktorem Sorem, chci ho ujistit, že je krize zažehnána a poděkovat mu za pomoc.“  
„Pane, on volá nás…, je to audio i video přímo z vysílačů věže,“ dodala s jasným údivem v hlase.

Tázavě se podíval po Spockovi. Počítač na planetě sice byl funkční, ale nikdo nepředpokládal, že by ho kdokoliv ovládl tak dobře a hlavně v tak krátkém čase. Spock jen pozvedl obočí, stejně zaujatý.

„Dejte ho na obrazovku.“

Obraz přeblikl na Andorianovu modrou tvář, po stranách obrazu ohraničenou vlnící se zlatou září velmi podobnou barvě výstřelů z planety.  
„Kapitáne…, díky všem galaktickým bohům, že žijete. Tady odsud jsem zaznamenal spoustu výbuchů,“ zaradoval se s překvapivě upřímným nadšením Soro. Vypadal unaveně, jedno tykadlo mu podivně viselo podél tváře, což rozhodně nebylo normální, ale byl nadšený.  
„Nic z toho jsme nebyli my. Máme škody, ale zvládneme je opravit. Co vy a…“ naznačil mírně k jeho hlavě. Nechtěl být nezdvořilý a příliš upozorňovat na zranění orgánu, který Andoriané považovali za důležitý a jehož ztráta byla téměř ostudou.

„To?“ klepl do vlastního tykadla s malým zaujetím. „To nic není, až odpadne, doroste mi zase nové. Ovládat zdejší počítač mě stálo trochu víc soustředění, než bylo mým tykadlům zdrávo.“  
„Viděli jsme to. Vaše přesné zásahy nám velice pomohly. Děkuji,“ pravil vážně, bez Sora by se stěží dostali z canisianské pasti.

„Nebyl jsem to tak docela já,“ namítl doktor. „Spíš zdejší počítač mě upozornil, že byste ještě potřebovali pomoct a jak. Zdá se… mám dojem, že analyzoval, kdo ho probudil ze spánku a přijal vaši loď jako součást své planetární obrany.“

Vyslal ke Spockovi další tázavý pohled. Nebyl si prozatím jist, jestli to, co doktor říká, může označit za štěstí nebo se toho bát. Zatím se nesetkal s moc inteligentními počítači, které by je měly rády, snad až na ten na Omicron delta.

„Doposud zdejší počítač nevykazoval žádné známky vnímající inteligence, ale je organický. To znamená, že bude mít značnou schopnost se učit a růst, ať už co do počtu a složitosti provedených operací, tak i fakticky. Pod komplexem věží je dostatečně velký nevyužitý prostor a samotné obvody vykazují vysokou schopnost regenerace a růstu. Je tu asi dvanácti procentní možnost, že by se v budoucnu mohl stát vnímající entitou,“ shrnul to Spock zaujatě.

V budoucnu bylo nejspíš v řádech desítek, ne-li stovek let, dost daleko, aby si s tím Jim nemusel teď dělat starosti.  
„Dobře, doktore, tak za nás tomu počítači také poděkujte,“ požádal Sora pro jistotu.  
„Děkovat počítači?“ Nedůvěřivě zakmital svým živým tykadlem.

„Věřte mi, když něco může být jednou živé a vnímající, je lepší tomu poděkovat za záchranu života dřív, než se to probere a řekne vám to ‚ahoj‘. V tom lepším případě.“ Jemně se pousmál.

„Zkusím to,“ přislíbil. „A měl jste pravdu, kapitáne Kirku, být součástí mých památek je daleko lepší, než jen organizovat vykopávky. Doufám, že planetu ještě navštívíte, než odletíte. Soro konec.“  
Obrazovka zhasla a opět se na ní rozzářil půloblouk zeleného Grimu a vesmír v pozadí, na trosky už nebylo vidět, odpluly nejspíš z obrazu. Teď už opravdu zbývalo se jen setkat s Hachou.

„Spocku, půjdete se mnou. Sulu…“ podíval se na kormidelníka a hlavně na jeho ránu na bradě, která už nekrvácela, a krátce zvážil, jestli mu můstek svěřit, „převezměte můstek,“ řekl nakonec, jelikož dospěl k názoru, že odhodlání, s jakým Sulu už vstával, bylo dostatečnou zárukou, že není příliš zraněný na velení.

S trochou úlevy vydechl, když se za ním a Spockem vzápětí zavřely dveře turbovýtahu. Okamžiky po bitvě vždy přinášely zvláštní rozčarování, kdy se jeho mysl i tělo snažily dostat zpět do normálního, klidového stavu. Krátce zavřel oči, aby se uklidnil.

„Udělal jsi vše, co bylo třeba pro záchranu canisianské lodi, Jime,“ promluvil jemně Spock, jeho hlas se snížil do toho osobního šepotu, ze kterého mu vstávaly na těle chlupy příjemným vzrušením. „Není důvod k žádným výčitkám. Od počátku jsi ke konfliktu s nimi přistupoval s diplomatickou i vojenskou citlivostí a snažil ses ji zachovat i ve chvíli, kdy se na scéně objevili Romulané. To, že Canisiané přijali, ale neuposlechli naše doporučení, nemůžeš svalovat na sebe. Nazval bych to spíše nehodou nebo nerozvážným rozhodnutím canisianského velitele.“

Podíval se na Spocka, jeho poklidnou tvář zjemnělou vnitřními emocemi, které nemohl dát najevo. Rozhodně to byl utěšující pohled. Narovnal se v zádech a natáhl k Vulkánci ruku. Jejich prsty se propletly, Jim pevně stiskl, pociťuje příjemné teplo nejen na kůži, ale i kdesi uvnitř. Stisk mu byl opětován s veškerou vulkánskou vřelostí.  
„Já vím, Spocku,“ odmítl jeho obavy a opět Spockovu ruku pustil, jelikož se turbovýtah zastavil. „Jenže Canisiané jsou ještě děti poprvé vyrážející do vesmíru, které se chytly špatné party. Nejsou naši nepřátelé a je jen naše vina, že se Romulané dostali tak hluboko do Federačního prostoru a tím měli šanci Canisiany ovlivnit. Nic takového se nesmí znovu stát.“  
„S tím naprosto souhlasím, kapitáne,“ přitakal Spock formálně a ustoupil od dveří jídelny.

Vešel dovnitř a přejel místnost pohledem. Byli tu právě zavčas, aby kolem nich provedli několik Canisianů spoutaných s rukama za zády, až na toho jediného, kterého poznal už na dálku. Hacho, na pohled nezraněný a vztekle se zmítající v držení dvou bezpečnostních důstojníků a, kupodivu, vedle Sareka s paní Amandou. Nutno podotknout, že zvláště Amanda vypadala jako po skutečném boji, rozcuchaná, trochu špinavá, a dokonce právě bezpečnostnímu důstojníkovi předávala canisianskou zbraň, kterou držela v rukách. To byl natolik neobvyklý pohled, že to na chvíli odpoutalo Jimovu pozornost od hněvu na canisianského velitele, a přimělo ho to se tázavě obrátit na Spocka.

Vulkánec vypadal překvapeně… ne, byl překvapený, tím si byl absolutně jist, a svou matku pozoroval s jistou nedůvěřivostí vyjadřující obavu, jestli se mu to vůbec jen nezdá. Výraz, který v jeho tváři Jim postřehl, když se k němu Spock na krátko obrátil, všechnu tu změť emocí potvrzoval. Bylo opravdu zvláštní představit si Amandu, ať už tu stříbrovlasou dámu, kterou znal dříve, nebo zrzavého energického skřítka jakým byla teď, kterak bere do ruky zbraň, bojuje a nakonec i vítězí. Kuriózní představa, jež ho přivedla opět k Hachovi. Kromě toho, že Canisian zapříčinil smrt své posádky, ještě zaútočil na paní Amandu, Spockovu matku, to byla skoro rodina a koho by nenaštvalo, kdyby mu někdo napadal rodinu.

Ráznými kroky překonal místnost a postavil se Hachovi. Kapitán vůči kapitánovi, s veškerým nepřátelstvím na Canisianově straně, které se dalo v takové situaci očekávat.  
„Kirku,“ zavrčel Hacho. „Nemysli si, opice, že ti moje uvěznění projde. Má posádka se ti pomstí.“  
„Nepomstí, všichni zemřeli, když motory vaší lodi explodovaly,“ informoval ho bez jakékoliv záště nebo třeba projevu účasti. Jen oznámení, na které guru zareagoval doširoka otevřenýma očima, srstí přitištěnou k tělu a ušima staženýma dozadu. Rozhodně strach, ale nejspíš ne o vlastní posádku, ale o sebe. I Sarekovo vysoce pozvednuté obočí vypadalo víc účastně, ostatně paní Amanda, která si sevřela rukou krk a úzkost jí poznamenala tvář, se rozhodně o canisianskou posádku obávala víc.

„To, že jsi je zabil, nic neznamená, mám mocné spojence.“  
„Myslíte Rumulany, guru?“

„Romulany?“ zeptal se Hacho nechápavě, nejspíš ani neznal jméno těch, kteří ho svými přísliby nalákali.  
„Ty, kteří vám tak laskavě poskytli zbraň, co nás měla zničit a pomoci vám osobně se pomstít,“ upřesnil. „Je to rasa, kterou velmi dobře známe, Hacho, a jsou považováni za nepřátele Federace.“  
„Těmi budeme i my, až se ostatní guruové dozví o mém uvěznění!“  
„O tom pochybuji,“ nesouhlasil klidně. „Co se týče mého oficiálního hlášení, které se také dostane k představitelům vaší planety, jste nás nevyprovokovaně napadli, ale než jsme dostali šanci se bránit, na vaší lodi došlo k technickým problémům, které zapříčinily její zničeni, jemuž jsme nemohli zabránit. A vy jste zemřel společně se svou posádkou, tak, jak jste správně měl.“  
„Nic takového neuděláte. Pravda by vyšla brzy na povrch a celý můj národ by se vám za takovou urážku pomstil,“ prskal vztekle Hacho, už v tom ale nebyl ten předešlý elán, jen zoufalý strach z toho, co s ním teď bude.

„Ano, jednou se všichni dozvědí pravdu. Nemyslím si ale, že to bude dřív jak za padesát let a do té doby snad vaše civilizace dospěje a naučí se žít s ostatními v míru a chápat, jak složité to někdy je a kolik ústupků je třeba udělat,“ pomalu přistoupil blíž, tak blízko, že se bezpečnostní důstojníci, kteří Canisiana drželi, napnuli v očekávání možného Hachova útoku. „Co se týče vás, což vás stejně zajímá ze všeho nejvíc, budete po zbytek svého života internován v některém z federačních vězeňských zařízení určených pro v boji zajaté nepřátelské důstojníky, ke kterým, po spolčování s Romulany, také patříte. Odveďte ho!“ rozkázal, věda, že jeho hlas zní zhruble hněvem.

Důstojníci už ne tak vzpouzejícího se Canisiana odvedli pryč. Vyprovodil je pohledem a zachytil Hachův pohled, který se podobal odsouzenci na smrt odhodlanému čelit svému trestu hrdě až do poslední chvíle. Nejspíš se guru domníval, že bude odveden do malé páchnoucí cely a pak po zbytek života vězněn o chlebu a vodě. Kdo ví, možná tak na jeho planetě s válečnými vězni skutečně zacházeli, ale ve Federaci ne. Místo, kde svůj život stráví, nebylo luxusní, ale dostane v něm vše, co potřebuje a spoustu věcí navíc. Měl by mu to nejspíš říct, ale později, teď ho s radostí nechal utápět se v představě utrpení, stále na něj měl až příliš velkou zlost.

„Je mi jedno, jaká je jejich kultura, poslat posádku, za kterou jsem odpovědný a která mi věří, na smrt jen kvůli vlastní pomstě je špatné. Žádný z jeho lidí si nezasloužil zemřít jen proto, že Hacho dostal od Romulanů lákavou nabídku a přijal ji bez přemýšlení, a také pochybuji, že by stovka lidí na canisianské lodi skutečně souhlasila s Hachovými záměry, kdyby o nich věděli,“ prohlásil zamračeně.  
„Nevěděli, to ostatně posádka neví nikdy, že?“ odvětil Sarek. „Ale vaše slova jsou pravdivá, nejen z hlediska našeho konceptu morálky, ale i toho canisianského. K očištění svého jména užíval nečestných metod, které mu přinášely jen další pohanu. Guruvé by jeho počínání neschválili, ani kdyby se o něm dozvěděli již nyní. Nicméně to není příliš podstatné, neboť je opravdu nepravděpodobné, že cokoliv z dnešních událostí vyjde v nejbližší době na povrch. Pro Canis je to dobrá zpráva. Diplomatická veřejnost na jeho obyvatele nebude nahlížet negativně, což je aspekt, který jak známo u všech emocionálně založených bytostí hraje vždy roli.“  
„Šťastná shoda náhod pro několik miliard lidí,“ přitakal, načež obrátil svou pozornost blíž k Sarekovi a k paní Amandě. „Jste vy dva v pořádku?“ zeptal se, když tak doposud neučinil Spock, jen mlčenlivě stojící po jeho boku.  
„Ano, jsme oba nezraněni, kapitáne,“ ujistil ho Sarek. „Ve skutečnosti mohu říct, že to byl vskutku povzbuzující zážitek a pročistilo to mou mysl.“

Na Jimovu tvář se vloudil výraz překvapení a mírného pobavení. Sice si uměl představit, že zažít něco nebezpečného, nebo dokonce smrtelně nebezpečného, člověku příjemně zvedne adrenalin, ale netušil, že to platí i Vulkánců. I když Sarek patřil k rozhodně zvláštním příslušníkům své rasy.

„Je těžko představitelné, že by riziko smrti mohlo komukoliv připadat… povzbuzující, otče,“ ozval se Spock škrobeným hlasem. „Tvůj i matčin život byl ohrožen, s tím i diplomatické vztahy mezi Federací a Canisem. Kdybyste zemřeli, nebo pouze jeden z vás, další jednání by neprobíhala.“  
„Já tu ale nemluvil o diplomatických vztazích, Spocku, nýbrž o důvodech, proč jsem si před mnoha lety zvolil dráhu federačního velvyslance, místo abych zůstal pouze vulkánským velvyslancem na Zemi,“ oponoval mu Sarek, jeho tvář při tom vypadala poklidně, skoro až pobaveně. „Je to mentální rozpoložení plné zvědavosti na události, které budou následovat po každém tvém dalším rozhodnutí, i pocit uspokojení, pokud zvolíš správně a věci se vydaří, jak jsi plánoval. Je to něco, co bys snad mohl pochopit, synu, neboť se domnívám, že i ty jsi to poznal během své služby ve Flotile.“  
„Rozumím tomu, otče, ale nesouhlasím s tím, aby se matka účastnila,“ odvětil Spock, pořád trochu škrobeně, ale už z něj Jim neměl pocit takové strnulosti jako ještě před pár okamžiky.  
„Spocku, já vážně nevěřím, že jsem vychovala takového ustrašeného mrzouta,“ povzdechla si paní Amanda, na což oba Vulkánci zareagovali pozvednutým obočím. „Bylo to nebezpečné, já vím, ale stejně to bylo i tak… tak vzrušující!“ prohlásila s nadšením, modré oči jí jiskřily nadšením, když sevřela pevně Sarekovo předloktí a přitiskla se k němu. „Nevím, jak stará Amanda, ale já bych chtěla procestovat vesmír a vidět všechno, co se dá, jedno jak nebezpečného to bude. Beztak se nebojím, že by se mi mohlo něco stát, když mám vedle sebe hrdinu, co pro mě s radostí skočí klidně i do dráhy střely.“  
„Až tak?“ zeptal se Jim pobaveně.

„To není tak docela přesné,“ odmítl velvyslanec. „Je pravdou, že jsem svou ženu zaštítil vlastním tělem, ale učinil jsem tak jen proto, že to bylo logické. Měl jsem dostatečnou šanci zásah přežít, zatím co Amandu by to jistě usmrtilo. Je žádoucí, aby její život pokračoval, stejně jako život kohokoliv jiného.“  
„Na politika jsi opravdu otřesný lhář, Sareku,“ podotkla paní Amanda velmi vážným hlasem.

„V tom má pravdu, otče,“ připojil se zlehka Spock.

Sarekovo obočí vystoupalo nahoru. To byl asi ten poslední moment, kdy z Jima spadlo dost napětí na to, aby se dokázal zasmát společně s Amandou. Vlastně to téměř vypadalo, jako kdyby byl ve stejně blízkém rodinném kruhu, jako když byli jen se Spockem a Kostrou.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Zkontroloval na paddu, zdali se položky ze seznamu doktora Okaru shodují s položkami, jež mu zaslal skener nákladového transportéru. Bylo to v pořádku. Další zavazadlo člena Sorova výzkumného týmu bylo bezpečně naloženo na palubu, stejně jako jeho majitel. Všichni vědci, až na skupinu čtyř, které si směl vybrat doktor Soro osobně, museli opustit Grim, samozřejmě hned poté, co podepsali místopřísežné prohlášení, že o ničem, co se událo v posledních dnech jejich zdejší výpravy, nebudou v následujících padesáti letech nikomu referovat. Podle očekávání bylo rozhodnuto o umístění planety do karantény, což znamenalo, že veškeré běžné vykopávky a výzkum byl pozastaveny na neurčito a na místě směl zůstat jen kontrolní tým vědců, ke kterému se v brzké době připojí i několik členů Flotily. Jejich plánovaný přílet na Avalon byl vypočítán za dvanáct hodit třicet dva minut lodního času, což byla doba, po kterou musela Enterprise zůstat na oběžné dráze. Těch dvanáct hodin bylo podle Spocka až zbytečně moc. Uvítal by, pokud by už byli co nejdále od planety, hlavně kvůli své matce, kterou chtěl uchránit před pokušením změnit své rozhodnutí. Nepovažoval to za pravděpodobné, určitě ne po podle ní neuvěřitelně dobrodružných událostech s Canisiany, ale stále byla člověkem a její rozhodnutí byla vrtkavá. Už jen přítomnost planety pod nimi byla silným argumentem, kdyby jí ještě navíc pověděl o svých posledních poznatcích týkajících se fungování regenerátoru, které mu poskytl doktor Soro, mohlo by v ní vzklíčit semínko pochybnosti.

Teď, když byla opět mladá, měla o tolik jinou povahu a chování, alespoň v některých ohledech. Zatím co matka, kterou si pamatoval, přistupovala ke všem s rozumem a uměla zvážit rizika, toto její mladší já mělo tendenci se do všeho pouštět velmi bezhlavě, jak by řekli pozemšťané. Jen náznak, že by mohla dostat zpět své vzpomínky a zachovat si část mládí, a mohla by, přes veškerá obrovská rizika, takovou možnost zvažovat. Nebylo zcela seriózní ji nic neříct, ovšem zároveň vypočítal nebezpečnost pokusu za tak vysokou, že mlčet znamenalo zajistit matčino zdraví a život. Nic nebylo podstatnější než to.

„Jak pokračuje přesun archeologů?“ vyrušil ho Jim svým dotazem, ve kterém byl nádech pobavení nekorespondující s obsahem otázky. Nejspíš se jen domníval, že Spocka vylekal svým náhlým příchodem, jako se to jemu několikrát povedlo u Jima. Nebyla to však pravda. Věděl o Jimově přítomnosti přesně pět vteřin předtím, než zaslechl zasyčení otvírajících se a zavírajících dveří, jeho typické kroky mířící mu za záda by pak nejspíš přeslechl jen hluchý.

„Vše jde podle předpisů, pane,“ odpověděl, jen při tom krátce pohlédl přes své rameno.

„Víš, že tu nemusíš být?“ položil Jim zbytečný dotaz a stanul vedle něj. „Sulu by to zvládl sám.“

„V schopnosti pana Sulua mám plnou důvěru, přesto se raději přesvědčím, že jsou všichni z vědecké výpravy na palubě a nepřinesli si s sebou nic z planety. Po předešlých osobních zkušenostech s tamější technologií nestojím o další nehodu,“ naznačil, že samozřejmě myslí omládnutí své matky, nedodal však svůj druhý důvod. Svou pouhou přítomností mohl přimět všechny pracovat rychleji a efektivněji, a tím se dříve dostanou z oběžné dráhy Grimu. Rozhodně totiž plánoval, že dvanáct hodin a třicet jedna minut bude horní hranicí, po kterou se zde zdrží.

„Chápu, ale místo služeb navíc a sledování kufrů jezdících na vozících tam a zpět po našem hangáru bychom mohli dělat zábavnější věci,“ nadnesl Jim bezstarostným hlasem, téměř jako kdyby se dál bavili o práci, nebýt jeho prstů, které se zlehka dotkly Spockova hřbetu ruky a začaly po něm přejíždět a kroužit.

Teplota lidské kůže v rozporu s Jimovou myslí, která k té jeho přes ten prostý, částečně lidský a částečně vulkánský kontakt, vysílala řadu horkých a velmi jasně specifikovaných výzev. Velmi rád by jim podlehl. Nakolik, dal najevo tím, že svou rukou vyšel proti hladícím prstům a svou mysl ponechal vůči Jimovi nechráněnou. Pozemšťan to nemohl cítit naplno, uvědomit si to jako jasnou skutečnost, ale cítil to. Rty stočené vzhůru, až se na jeho tváři udělaly dva drobné dolíčky, toho byly jasným důkazem.

Bezděčně se k Jimovi trochu naklonil.

„Měl bys vědět, že v mé kultuře je to, co děláš, považováno za velmi intimní,“ informoval ho hlasem ztišeným na hranici lidské slyšitelnosti.

K mysli mu okamžitě dolehlo pobavení, které se také odrazilo v Jimově ještě širším úsměvu a tom, jak se naklonil kupředu, dostávaje se přitom rozhodně daleko za hranice vhodného odstupu.

„To už mi stačilo dojít,“ ujistil ho měkce, složil přitom prsty do ozh'esta a sklouzl jimi po Spockových prstech, nabádaje ho dotekem, aby mu oplatil stejně.

Krátce shlédl na jejich dotýkající se ruce, před ostatními skryté mezi jejich těly, a překvapeně pozvedl obočí, upíraje teď pohled tázavě do Jimovy tváře, zatím co instinktivně oplatil jeho dotek. Na kůži ho velmi příjemně mrazilo, což se mísilo s ještě příjemnější lidskou mentální blízkosti.

„Naposledy, když jsi byl v mé mysli, byly dveře otevřené oběma směry a já se celkem rychle učím,“ odpověděl na jeho nevyřčenou otázku.

„O tom nepochybuji,“ kývl vážně. „Takže jistě víš, že tvoje počínání už není jenom intimní, nazval bych ho téměř… nemravným.“

„Vadí ti to?“  
„Vím, že je to součást tvé povahy, a proto zastávám názor, že se s tím budu muset naučit žít,“ konstatoval jemně, a přes svá slova o nevhodnosti jejich dotek ještě víc specifikoval. Sklouzl Jimovi po ruce od konečků prstů k zápěstí, zespoda po dlani zase zpět ke konečkům. Úsměv mu za to byl odměnou, ale trvalo jenom krátce, než se změnil v mírný úšklebek, při kterém se mu Jim zahleděl za rameno. Mírně pozvedl obočí v dotazu.

„Máme rodičovský dozor,“ odvětil člověk a odtáhl se. „Raději nastavím zpáteční kurz.“  
Spock se obrátil přes rameno k místu, kam se pozemšťan díval, a spatřil své rodiče, jak právě vešli do hangáru. Matka vypadala na první pohled nadšená z dění v okolí, jen prohodila k otci pár slov a rychle zamířila do ruchu, směrem k raketoplánům, které nejspíš upoutaly její největší pozornost.

Zatímco Sarek zůstal stát u dveří. Trochu nevhodné, vzalo-li se v potaz, že je vulkánským velvyslancem. Nicméně se zdálo, že se mu úspěšně podařilo tuto skutečnost skrýt a splynout s okolím, takže mu žádný člen posádky ani vědec nevěnoval větší pozornost. Nebo za to možná mohl upřený pohled, který směřoval ke Spockovi s Jimem. Ten bylo velmi obtížné nepostřehnout nejspíš i pro nezasvěceného pozorovatele, ale domníval se, že si ho pozemšťan špatně vyložil. Nebyla v něm přísnost, tu by Spock poznal, ostatně na něj otec shlížel přísně po většinu jeho dětství, ani odmítnutí. Byl to pouze zájem, nic víc.

Obrátil se zpět.

„Není třeba, abys odcházel. Otec tě má v oblibě,“ konstatoval, neboť skutečně neviděl důvod, proč by musel Jim jít. Oba učinili rozhodnutí, dle kterého byli ochotní udržovat svůj vztah i bez ohledu na rozhodnutí Flotily, to znamenalo, že s jistotou jednou Jima přivede do rodného domu jako snoubence či manžela, alespoň v to doufal, čili se bude muset Sarek s jeho výběrem smířit. Navíc byl skutečně přesvědčen, že otec chová Jima v oblibě a důvěře, ba co víc, jejich poslední rozhovor vyzníval tak, že si ho přeje uvítat v rodině.

„Já vím, jenže má rád Jamese Kirka, kapitána Enterprise. James Kirk, milenec jeho syna, je někdo úplně jiný a toho mít rád nemusí,“ jemně se ušklíbl.

„Tvoje prohlášení postrádá logiku. Zastáváš oba tebou zmíněné posty a jsi bytost s jednotným vědomím, není logické rozdělovat to,“ podotkl, poukazuje na jistou nesmyslnost Jimova prohlášení.

„To by ses divil, jak důležitý je to ve skutečnosti rozdíl,“ nenechal si Jim vzít svou iracionální vizi. „Budu s doktorem Sorem. Od chvíle, co jsem pro něj vážně zařídil, že tu může zůstat, mě nejspíš považuje za svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Ani nevím, jestli je to lepší nebo horší než to, jak jsme se spolu přetahovali předtím.“

Kývnutím to vzal na vědomí, Jim mu ještě stiskl pevně rameno, déle, než to dělal dříve, a pak skutečně jeho kroky zamířily k doktoru Sorovi.

Věděl, že Sarek pravděpodobně využije příležitosti a připojí se k němu, proto zaškrtl poslední položku na seznamech a oba pak dal procházejícímu členovi údržbářské sekce s pokyny, aby je předal panu Suluovi. Když k němu otec o dvacet šest sekund později potichu přistoupil, mohl se k němu obrátit a věnovat mu plnou pozornost bez rizika, že by mohl zanedbat svou práci.  
„Otče,“ pozdravil ho mírným pokýváním.  
„Spocku,“ odpověděl mu Sarek stejně. „Vyrušuji tě?“  
„Nijak zvlášť. Ve skutečnosti bych tu ani nemusel být, ale domnívám se, že i tak je vhodnější, abych na překlad dohlédl. Považuji to za bezpečnější pro všechny, zvláště po předešlých zkušenostech s grimskou technologií,“ řekl prakticky to samé, co Jimovi, tentokrát se dočkal jen mírně pozvednutého obočí, žádné diskuze. „Má tvá přítomnost zde konkrétní důvod?“ otázal se věcně.

„Ano, má,“ mírně přikývl. „Tvá mat vyjádřila přání vidět tě při práci. Usoudil jsem, že bys neměl být momentálně zaměstnán ničím, z čeho bychom tě nemohli vyrušit, a proto jsem svolil. Mohlo by to omezit její pocit vykořenění, ovšem jak se zdá,“ vyhledal pohledem matku, které zrovna obcházela přední stranu jednoho z raketoplánů, „její pozornost upoutalo něco jiného než tvá pracovní činnost.“  
Pohlédl matčiným směrem. Bavila se s jedním důstojníkem z technické sekce, který měl původně za úkol kontrolu vědeckého vybavení, jež s sebou archeologové vzali z planety. Teď se ale věnoval matce a ukazoval jí raketoplán. Mírně pozvedl nad jeho počínáním obočí. Jako člen Flotily měl samozřejmě za povinnost být nápomocný každému diplomatovi nebo členu diplomatického doprovodu, mezi které patřila i jeho matka, jenže způsob, jak s ní jednal a hlavně jeho gesta a zjevná snaha ji pobavit značila, že důvody, proč s ní mluví, jsou trochu jiné než služební povinnosti. Zvažoval, jestli jejich rozhovor jít přerušit.

„Chce to cvik v rozpoznání toho, co je ještě v rámci běžného sociálního kontaktu a co už by i lidé považovali za nevhodné,“ podotkl Sarek poklidně.

Obrátil se na něj a spatřil, že sleduje tu samou scenerii.

„Otče?“ Tázavě zvedl obočí.

„Ten mladý důstojník,“ kývl jeho směrem, „shledává tvou matku sympatickou. Nejspíš nemá zdání kdo je a považuje ji za členku Sorova vědeckého týmu.“  
„Ty nehodláš… nic podniknout?“ zeptal se opatrně, nechtěl otce urazit.

„Vůči tomu chlapci?“ jeho obočí vystoupalo vzhůru. „Cokoliv bych podnikl by se ukázalo kontraproduktivní a nelogické. Žárlivost je jedna z velmi nežádoucích emocí a podléhat jí pouze narušuje vzájemnou důvěru. Nejen v manželství nebo milenectví. Toužit po něčem, co má jiný, a nevážit si toho, co vlastním já sám, přivedlo do záhuby celé civilizace.“  
Mírně přikývl. Nedalo se s tím nesouhlasit, už samotný Surak pravil, že vše má jen takovou hodnotu, jakou tomu dáme, a je tedy otázkou volby, co je skutečně drahé a co bezcenné. A pokud si každý zvolí jako svůj největší majetek to, co nelze získat silou ani ukrást, ztratí hmotné hodnotu a nebude důvod k násilí, protože sdílení vzácného bude moci být pouze na obou stranách dobrovolné. Důvěra ve vztahu byla cenností, kterou bylo možno pouze sdílet a sdílení přinášelo logicky harmonizaci. Dávalo to smysl a také to skutečně platilo, protože matka bez dalšího zájmu zanechala prohlídky raketoplánu, opustila technika, který by se rozhodně dal považovat za fyzicky přitažlivého, a vydala se mezi archeology. Potvrzovalo to jedině jeho názor, že když už by se nemohl od otce naučit nic jiného, tak přístupu ke sňatku s člověkem ano.  
„Rozumím. Důvěru dávej a také ji dostaneš.“

„Ano,“ kývl Sarek. „Zvláště ve svazku s pozemšťanem je takové smýšlení důležité. Každý má tendenci důvěřovat spíše jedincům vlastní rasy, protože s nimi sdílíme kulturu, zvyklosti i smýšlení. Poskytuje mu to instinktivní pocit spřízněnosti a jistoty. Být ve svazku s Vulkáncem znamená předpokládat, že bude jednat logicky a mít důvěru v mentální pouto. Ovšem partnerství s člověkem? Zpočátku to přináší nejistotu, jestli je svazek natolik silný, abys věděl, a jestli na tom druhému vůbec záleží. Není nepřirozené, natožpak trestuhodné, takto uvažovat, ale naše logika a civilizovanost je tu právě od toho, aby nám pomohla nejistotu překonat.“

Znovu přikývl. I to dávalo jasný smysl, nicméně zastával názor, že v jeho vztahu s Jimem není žádný důvod k nedůvěře. Vše, co společně prožili, jednoznačně považoval za silné stavební kameny jejich vztahu a prozatím ho nijak vážně nenapadlo, že by mohl Jim dát nyní přednost někomu jinému. Postrádalo to racionální základ, to věděl, ale prostě cítil intenzitu fixace Jimovy mysli na něj, a to bylo velmi uspokojivé. Takže zde se otec mýlil, nehrozil nedostatek důvěry v jejich vztahu, ale oceňoval, že s ním Sarek tak otevřeně mluví. I v obecné rovině byl od matčina omládnutí méně asketický, než jakého si ho pamatoval z dob svého dětství. Mohl to být klam jeho zastřených vzpomínek, ale nemyslel si to. Byl to matčin mladistvý vliv na něj.

„Budu si tvá slova pamatovat, abych se jimi mohl v budoucnu případně řídit. A děkuji za tvou otevřenost, otče, je neobvyklá, ale vítaná,“ pravil opatrně. Nebývalo zvykem, že by spolu tak mluvili, a on si nebyl zcela jist, jak na to Sarek zareaguje.  
„Vskutku?“ Povytáhl tázavě obočí.

„Ano, otče. Pozorováním jsem dospěl k názoru, že matčino mládí má pozitivní vliv i na tebe,“ řekl, poté zaváhal, než pokračoval. „V posledním roce jsem si s každou zprávou od ní povšiml, že se její zdraví zhoršuje a čas jí ubírá na síle. Očekával jsem to, vzhledem k tempu stárnutí u pozemšťanů, ale rychlost, s jakou k tomu docházelo, mě překvapila, a já zároveň získal dojem, že s jejím zmenšujícím se elánem i ty přicházíš o energii. Alespoň tvé zprávy byly stručnější,“ krátce se odmlčel a čekal, jestli na to Sarek něco řekne, ten jen nehybně stál a bez výrazu mu hleděl do očí. „Teď se to změnilo. S matčiným dobrým zdravím a mládím se zdá, že i ty jsi získal novou životní energii a to… shledávám žádoucím, otče.“

Otec trochu pozvedl obočí, nicméně nevypadal uražený tím, co mu Spock právě řekl, ani se nezdálo, že by mu chtěl vytýkat nelogičnost jeho prohlášení. A že nelogické zcela určitě bylo. Postavené pouze na soukromém dojmu, nepodloženém žádnými skutečnými fakty, které by se daly vědecky ověřit. Byl to pocit, Sarekovou disciplínou omezené mentální chvění, které cítil, když mu byl otec nablízku třeba jako právě teď, a zvláště silné to bylo, pokud se sešli všichni tři.

„Nemohu to popírat, synu. Skutečně je tomu tak, elán tvé matky vlil život i do mých vlastních žil, jak by to vyjádřili lidé. Je to jeden z aspektů vulkánského manželství. Když tvůj partner slábne, mentálně to ovlivní i tebe. Není vyloučeno, že to sám jednou poznáš, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi nezaslíbený a žiješ mezi lidmi,“ pravil otec, jeho pohled přitom putoval k Jimovi, nedaleko se stále bavícím s doktorem Sorem. „V takovém případě nemohu nic jiného než nelogicky doufat, že skutečně pochopíš až za mnoho uspokojivých roků po boku někoho, koho si vybereš.“  
„Bez ohledu na to, kdo by to byl?“

„Ano, Spocku, bez ohledu na to, kdo to bude,“ přitakal Sarek a znovu krátce zamířil pohledem ke kapitánovi. „Nehodlám opakovat svou chybu a hledat pro tebe družku nebo druha, pokud ses chtěl zeptat právě na toto. Jen chci, aby ses alespoň pokusil dodržet naše tradice. Věřím, že když to uděláš, nebudu mít žádný důvod, proč tvůj výběr neschválit.“  
„Budu jednat tak, abych učinil zadost vulkánským a případně i lidským tradicím, díky tomu bychom mohli vše, co se v budoucnosti stane, oba považovat za víc jak přijatelné,“ přislíbil, odhodlaný to tak skutečně udělat.  
„Považuji už jen samotný příslib za víc jak přijatelný,“ prohlásil Sarek vážně.

V přijetí a díku sklonil hlavu, tentokrát nehledě pouze na tradice. Opravdu vítal, že otec souhlasí, byť svůj souhlas nevyjádřil explicitně. Byl by ochotný stát za svým vztahem s Jimem, i kdyby ho Sarek odmítal, ale nepřál si to udělat. Zvláště teď ne, když se zdálo, že se jejich vztah alespoň mírně posunul k lepšímu, přesně tak, jak by si matka přála.

Sarek jeho nevyřčené poděkování nijak nekomentoval, jen se mlčky odvrátil a vyhledal pohledem matku, to znamenalo, že debata na toto téma skončila. Ani jeden z nich jednoduše neměl, co by dodal, rozhodně ne zde, pod dohledem mnoha očí a sluchem nejednoho nezasvěceného. Nejspíš ani kdyby byli spolu sami, nebylo by dál o čem mluvit, protože vše, co mohli v nynější situaci říct, už pronesli.  
„Dnes jsem obdržel zprávu od vulkánského velvyslance na Zemi,“ prolomil Sarek nakonec jejich společné mlčení, během kterého oba sledovali, jak se dala matka do řeči s doktorem Sorem a Jimem. Vypadalo to, že si spolu dobře rozumějí, ostatně u Jima by neočekával nic jiného, uměl být velmi okouzlující, když chtěl, a to v mnoho smyslech slova. Teď se právě choval přátelsky a matka odpovídala stejně, dokonce se společně smáli. Byl to uspokojivý pohled, přesto přesunul většinu soustředění na to, co Sarek načal za téma.

„Savel mne informoval, že oficiální hlášení o zdejším incidentu už bylo předáno Canisianům. Jejich odpověď byla téměř okamžitá a jednohlasná; distancující se od Hachova chování a vyhlásili, že Federaci nadále považuji za partnera v budoucích jednáních.“

„Nezdá se, že by měli na výběr, pokud chtějí svou planetu udržet obyvatelnou,“ podotkl.

„Jistě, jejich postoj byl logický, nicméně Savel také dodal, že se k němu donesla zpráva, podle které několik guruů bylo nedlouho po odletu federačních konzultantů navštíveno cizinci, již s nimi sympatizovali. Zvláště se to týkalo těch guruů, kteří nemají v oblibě Federaci. Ti samí se teď nejvíce distancují od Hacha a jeho jednání, podobně jako se přistižený zločinec nehlásí k vlastnímu komplici,“ rozvedl otec své slova.

Založil si ruce za zády. Informace, které mu otec poskytl, považoval za víc jak relevantní. Jeho zdroje byly vždy přesné, byť zprávy běžely nezřídka kdy temnými kouty federačního prostoru. Vše, co se událo, teď dávalo velice jasný a logický smysl.

„Romulané hledali spojence, kterým by mohli poskytnout svou nově vynalezenou zbraň a ponechat její testování na třetí straně,“ přednesl svou naprosto prostou teorii. „Tomu by odpovídal způsob, jakým se Vrabec a Romulané chovali. Neplánovali na nás zaútočit, ani by neměli jak. Nechtěli ani pomoci Canisianům, pouze se drželi v jejich blízkosti a nejspíš prováděli rozsáhlé skenování. Proto se také nacházeli v tak nebezpečné oblasti; pod trupem canisianské lodi, nedaleko samotného sonického paprsku, kde je snadno mohl zasáhnout náš výstřel, i kdybychom o nich nevěděli.“  
„Souhlasím. Je to jediný logický závěr,“ přitakal Sarek. „Jedno však neměli Romulané zcela pojištěné; zanechali za sebou svědky, kteří mohou vypovídat. Sice je nepravděpodobné, že nám toho budou moci říct mnoho, ale už jejich existence je selháním romulanské logiky.“  
„To není zcela pravda, otče,“ nesouhlasil, protože se Sarek mýlil, ne však samotnou podstatou své logiky, ale jen díky tomu, že neměl dostatečné údaje, což Spock rozhodně hodlal napravit. „Žádný ze svědků nezůstane dlouho naživu. Úpravy, které Romulané na canisianských motorech provedli, byly velmi nedbalé, což nejen zapříčinilo výbuch, ale také zvýšilo radiaci na celé lodi. Každý Canisian, který byl na palubě v okamžiku užití warpmotorů, byl vystaven smrtelné dávce radiace a zemřel by bez pokročilé lékařské pomoci do pěti týdnů, i kdyby ho nezabil výbuch. Ten samý osud čeká i naše vězně. Podle odhadů doktora McCoye budou žít ještě třicet až čtyřicet týdnů, podle odolnosti organismu. Jejich smrt je však nevyhnutelná, ani my nemáme technologii k jejich vyléčení.“  
„Rozumím. Pak byl tedy romulanský plán ve své krutosti naprosto bezchybný,“ pravil otec chladně. „Kdyby Canisiané prohráli a byli zničeni, nikdo by se o jejich spojení s Romulany nedozvěděl a ti by odešli s množstvím dat o své nové technologii. Pokud by Canisiané prohráli a přežili, všichni by do dvou měsíců zemřeli, takže by Federace ztratila všechny svědky a nemohla by tedy vůči Romulanům nijak argumentovat, a Romulanům by opět zůstala data o zbrani. V případě, že by Canisiané zvítězili a zničili nebo zajali Enterprise, narušilo by to vztahy mezi Federací a Canisem, poskytlo Romulanům potřebná technologická data a smrt Hacha vlivem radiace by nejen eliminovala veškeré svědky, ještě by se mohli Romulané snadno distancovat od Canisianů a odmítnout jakoukoliv intervenci do jejich sporu s Federací... stejně jako by ji mohli přijmout v roli zachránců Canisu, čímž by získali spojence za hranicemi Federace. Logika a vynalézavost jejich jednání je obdivuhodná.“  
„Obdivuješ to snad, otče?“ zeptal se nesouhlasně. „Cožpak jejich jednání nezapříčinilo smrt sta Canisianů, jich samotných a jednoho našeho bezpečnostního důstojníka?“  
„Ne, naopak, pohrdám jejich chováním, ale zároveň jsou výsledky jejich činů dobrou ukázkou toho, že logika je pouze cestou, nikoliv samotným cílem. Nechápeš má slova správně, Spocku.“ Mírně zakroutil hlavou. „Ano, obdivuji to, jak logicky a zároveň zákeřně dokázali smýšlet a jednat, výsledek jejich činů je něco jiného. To byl amorální násilný akt, se kterým od samé jeho podstaty nesouhlasím, jenže za nedostatek romulanské morálky nelze obviňovat logiku samotnou. Ostatně logika a naše mysl je pouze cestou...“  
„... nikoliv samotným cílem,“ dokončil za něj. „Já vím, otče, také jsem četl Surakovo dílo, přesto nemohu obdivovat logiku někoho, kdo dokáže být tak násilný jako Romulané.“  
„Dokáže být…?“ zopakoval Sarek s jemnou otázkou na konci. „Kritériem je tedy pro tebe pouze ta možnost, byť jen teoretická, že by byl někdo schopen dopustit se násilí?“ mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu v gestu, o kterém si byl Spock jist, že bude následovat něco důležitého. „Podle tvé definice se pak ani jeden z nás od Romulanů neliší, nebo alespoň já ne, protože se přiznám, že v zájmu bezpečí tvé matky jsem schopen dopustit se také násilí. Jsi schopen ty dopustit se násilí například v zájmu… kapitána Kirka?“

Musel uznat, že to je velice dobrý argument, neboť Jim byl rozhodně osobou, pro kterou by nejen byl schopen porušit vulkánské přesvědčení, že násilí je barbarské a nic neřeší, už to dokonce skutečně udělal. Ne jednou nebo dvakrát, ale mnohokrát, jenže v té chvíli se mu vše, co učinil, jevilo jako naprosto logické a opodstatněné a jevilo se mu to tak i dnes. Ale romulanské jednání bylo stále v jeho očích něčím jiným než nutností obrany života důležitého jedince, jako byl Jim nebo jeho matka.

Nadechl se, aby tuto myšlenku vyjádřil, jenže byl vyrušen tím, že na něj matka zamávala a vykročila jejich směrem. Toto její velmi lidské chování, ještě znásobené mládím a větší nerozvážností, ho jako vždy uvedlo do jistých rozpaků, protože rozmáchlé gesto a ještě v přítomnosti kapitána upoutalo pozornost několika lidí v jejím okolí a každý se podíval, na koho mává. Někdy opravdu nerozuměl tomu, jak to, že to Sarekovi podle všeho vůbec nevadilo.

A konec konců ani Jimovi ne, neboť matčino gesto s pobaveným úsměvem napodobil.

Spock to neshledával zábavným.

„Fascinující pohled, že?“ podotkl Sarek, jemu to zjevně zábavné přišlo.

Neodpověděl mu na to, tentokrát už opravdu nedostal šanci, protože matka stanula před ním se svým širokým veselým úsměvem, který na její tváři vídal od jejího mládnutí víc než dřív. Nejspíš nebyla tak stižena naučenou diskrétností, s jakou se dříve snažila neprojevovat své city zbytečně veřejně, aby tím vulkánskou společnost, ve které žila, neuváděla v nepohodlí.

„Co tu vy dva kujete za tajné pikle?“ otázala se nelogicky.  
„Kout tajné pikle se doporučuje v soukromí, adun'a. My jsme tu pouze diskutovali o principech logiky a morálních zásadách a o vzájemných interakcích těchto intelektuálních jevů,“ odpověděl jí Sarek.

„To je před obědem moc těžké téma,“ řekl Jim s úsměvem.

„Vulkánci stejně neobědvají, takže jim to žaludek nezkazí,“ odvětila na to matka. „My s kapitánem Kirkem si ale podobné debaty necháme až po jídle. Půjdete s námi?“  
„Jestliže vám nebude vadit, že jíst nebudu, bude pro mě potěšením vás doprovodit,“ svolil Sarek okamžitě.

„Já tu zůstanu. Musím dokončit svou práci, matko.“  
„Náhodou od kapitána vím, že tu vůbec být nemusíš, takže chci, abys šel s námi. Jsem tvoje matka, vezmi to jako můj příkaz,“ rozhodla, čímž donutila Spocka pozvednout obočí nad její rozhodností. „A pozveme Christine, co na to říkáš?“ navrhla, tón, který použila, by nejspíš nazval spikleneckým.  
„Dobrá tedy, pokud tě potěší má přítomnost a přítomnost sestry Chapelové, bude po tvé vůli, matko,“ svolil s mírným pokývnutím hlavou.

Nepovažoval sice za vhodné obědvat třeba jen ve čtyřech, byl si jist, že to přinese značné napětí mezi nimi, a už vůbec se nedomníval, že by měli zvát zrovna sestru Chapelovou, ale Sarek měl v pravdu v tom, že bývalo snazší matce vyhovět než se s ní hádat.

„Víte co, paní Amando? Já to nakonec vynechám, ještě mám papírování, které musím dodělat,“ změnil Jim náhle názor, což sice jeho povaze odpovídalo, o něco méně však náhlá nervozita, která se projevila tím, jak si promnul ruce.  
„Počkej, ale vždyť to byl váš nápad jíst společně,“ řekl zmateně matka. „V čem je problém?“  
„V ničem, jen v mojí zapomnětlivosti. Nic víc,“ odpověděl kapitán s veškerou vlídností, nicméně tak, že se mu dalo stěží věřit.

Velmi jasně vnímal, jak se Jimovo napětí zvyšuje s každým okamžikem, přesně od chvíle, kdy matka před deseti vteřinami zmínila sestru Chapelovou. Pokud mohl Spock soudit, i když to nebylo logické, nevadil pozemšťanovi společný oběd jakožto takový, ale jenom sestra Chapelová. Ve své podstatě se mu to jevilo logické, pakliže měl Jim jakékoliv povědomí na jejích citech vůči němu. Mohl žárlit, byl pozemšťan a logiku toho, že žárlit je zbytečné, neměl plně vžitou. Nenapadlo ho, že by se to mohlo stát před tím, než souhlasil s účastí sestry Chapelové, teď nevěděl, jak to napravit. Ujistit Jima, že její přítomnost při obědě nemůže mít žádný negativní vliv na jejich vztah.

„Proč mám dojem, že se tu děje něco, čemu nerozumím,“ postěžovala si matka, těkající pohledem z jednoho na druhého. „Je v tom Christine? Nemáme ji rádi, urazila naši rodinu nebo něco takového?“ ptala se, poněkud nesmyslně. „Protože mně se zdá milá a nevím, proč by s námi nemohl obědvat. To vy ji nemáte rád, kapitáne?“  
„Ale ne, já mám Christine velice rád, jen… mám prostě jen něco na práci.“  
„Sareku, co mi neříkáte?“ obrátila se na otce, když jinde nedostala odpověď.

„Já ti vždy říkám vše, co mohu, aniž bych vyzradil některé ze státnických tajemství, adun'a, jestliže máš opačný dojem, věz, že je to jen ten dojem,“ Sarek na její otázku diplomaticky odmítl odpovědět, což ještě zvýšilo její zmatenost, která se změnila v podrážděnost.

„To není pravda. Už jednou jsem ti říkala, že jsi otřesný lhář,“ prohlásila matka prudce, její přísný zamračený pohled modrých očí putoval z jednoho na druhého. „Možná jsem teď mladá, ale nejsem hloupá ani slepá. Děje se tu něco, o čem já nic nevím, ale vy tři ano, jen mi to nechcete říct. Nevím, co si o tom myslela Amanda, kterou jste znali, ale já nemám ráda tajemství a zvláště ta v rodině. Prostě mi řekněte, proč nemáte rádi Christine?“  
„Žádný z nás nemá důvod… nemít rád sestru Chapelovou. Jsi jen zbytečně emocionální,“ odmítl její nelogické domněnky tak vlídně, jak jen bylo možné.  
„Nejsem emocionální, jen se mi nelíbí, když přede mnou něco někdo tají,“ odbyla ho. „Věděla stará Amanda, o co tady jde, nebo jste před ní vy dva všechno zatajovali a zavírali ji doma?“  
„Tvá slova už jsou nejen nelogická, ale vyloženě přehnaná, má ženo. Nikdo před tebou nikdy nic netajil, chceš-li něco vědět, zeptej se.“

Vyčkával, jestli na to matka něco řekne, ta místo toho jen pevně semkla rty a její výraz se na dlouhou chvíli změnil v potlačovanou zlost. Znal ho velice dobře, uměl ho definovat přesně, tvářila se tak pokaždé, když otec uvedl logické argumenty, proč neudělat něco, co ona požadovala a které musela uznat, jinak by byla i na člověka příliš emocionální. Mírně se napnul v očekávání zlosti, která také často přišla, a pak matčin odchod někam pryč, kde se uklidnila, místo toho ale jen dlouze vydechla a napětí z její tváře zmizelo, stejně jako z její mysli. Cítil cosi, co by jednoznačně definoval jako rozhodnost.

„Kapitáne, myslím, že bych se měla vrátit na planetu, jestli už není pozdě,“ obrátila se k Jimovi velmi vážným hlasem.

„Co tím myslíš, matko?“ zeptal se bez předešlého rozmyslu, protože její úmysly byly víc jak zřejmé.

Mírně se na něj pousmála.

„Chci se tam vrátit a být zase starou Amandou, jakou tu všichni znáte.“  
„Pro takové rozhodnutí nemáš žádný racionální důvod,“ namítl Sarek.

Musel s ním plně souhlasit, naopak veškerá logika hovořila pro to, aby zůstala mladou, a dle jeho osobního názoru to bylo pro všechny prospěšné. Pro ni samotnou, pro otce a i pro něj, neboť to znamenalo, že matka mu zůstane nablízku ještě velmi dlouho.

„Nemám, já vím, ale stejně to chci udělat,“ souhlasila s ním a přesto ne. „Snažila jsem se navázat tam, kde jsem skončila i kde skončila ta druhá Amanda, jenže to prostě nejde. Pořád cítím, že vzpomínky, o které jsem přišla, tu prostě budou a já se k nim nebudu moci dostat. Unikátní pochopení, bez kterého mám dojem, že můj život není úplný.“  
„O veškeré vzpomínky, které budeš chtít, se s tebou podělím, matko,“ ujistil ji, ochoten jí dát cokoliv, jen pokud svůj názor opět změní.

„Dáš mi svoje vzpomínky a v tom je právě ten problém. Tvoje vzpomínky, Sarekovy vzpomínky nebo vzpomínky kohokoliv jiného nejsou stejné jako ty moje. Je v nich svět zachycený jinak, než ho vidím kolem sebe já. Nejsou v nich moje emoce, jsou to jenom krásné obrazy v mojí hlavě, které mají skutečně význam jen do té chvíle, než… vaše mysl odejde od té mé, nebo jak to vy Vulkánci nazýváte. Chci zpátky svoje vzpomínky a svoje emoce, které se k nim vážou. Myslím si,“ zvedla své ruce a podívala se na ně, „že mé mládí nemůže nahradit vše, co jsem doposud prožila.“  
„Budou nové vzpomínky, adun'a, takové, které tě budou těšit stejně jako ty, o něž jsi přišla, a já myslím, že dokonce více,“ řekl Sarek, krátce přitom pohlédl na Jima.  
„Promiň, Sareku, ale to mi nestačí. Vím, že jsme měli plány a je mi líto, že je neuskutečníme a já bude zase jenom staré žena, o kterou se musíš starat, jenže nemůžu jinak. Dokážete mi to vy dva odpustit? Mám dojem, že chcete, abych zůstala, jak jsem, a možná… třeba jsem právě proto předtím zpět svůj starý život nechtěla… já nevím. Prostě mám pocit, že tohle teď chci.“

„Chápu vás. Vím, jaké je to ztratit sám sebe a své vzpomínky, už jsem to také zažil,“ pokýval Jim vědoucně hlavou. „Můžete se na planetu vrátit, kdykoliv budete připravená.“  
„Já s tím nesouhlasím, matko. Tvé rozhodnutí není správné,“ projevil nahlas svůj nesouhlas. Neviděl důvod, proč by se měla svého mládí vzdát, když si vzpomínky mohla vytvořit nové.

„Nemáš právo své matce říkat, co má udělat, Spocku,“ napomenul ho přísně Sarek.

„Není to logické, otče, a já si nemyslím...“  
„Spocku.“  
„To nevadí, nevadí mi, že se mu to nelíbí, i když nechápu proč,“ zastala se ho matka. „Spocku…, jsi můj syn, já to cítím v srdci, že jím jsi a miluji tě, ale nepamatuji si všechny ty důležité okamžiky tvého života, jako je první slovo nebo první kroky. To je pro matku důležité, důležitější než cokoliv jiného, a když to nemám, nepřipadám si úplná. Chápeš to?“

Mlčky na ni hleděl. Zdálo se, že to, co říká, je pro ni skutečně důležité, cítil význam každého jejího slova, ale musel si připustit, že nechápe. I bez vzpomínek ji chápal jako svou matku, vnímal její přítomnost ve svém nitru a popravdě nebyl schopen si zcela představit, že ona nemusí chápat stejným způsobem. Nicméně jí nedokázal nic odepřít, byť s tím nesouhlasil.

Pokorně sklonil hlavu.  
„Nechápu, ale pokud jsi si jistá svým rozhodnutím, respektuji ho,“ řekl nakonec.

„Děkuji, Spocku,“ natáhla s k němu a krátce mu sevřela předloktí. Její dotek byl plný vděku a také smířenosti s tím, co bude. Opravdu si to přála, vzpomínky pro ni byly důležitější než život, který by mohla mít.

„Sareku…, ty chápeš, proč jsem se tak rozhodla, že ano?“  
„Nemusím skutečně chápat, ale přijímám veškerá tvá rozhodnutí. Vždy to tak bylo a vždy to tak bude, nikdy se kvůli svým rozhodnutím u mne nesetkáš s odmítnutím, byť s nimi nebudu souhlasit. Má ženo…“

Jejich prsty se střetly v krátkém doteku, než matka stáhla ruku a obrátila se na Jima.  
„Uděláme to hned, kapitáne. Bylo by zbytečné s tím otálet, jen bych si to mohla zase rozmyslet, a to nechci.“

„V pořádku, ale nenechám vás jít samotnou nebo s někým cizím. Půjdu já a určitě doktor McCoy, nechce žádnou další nehodu. Spocku, možná byste měl…“ promluvil na něj.

„Udělám to, kapitáne,“ přerušil ho, než stačil svou žádost vyslovit a tím z ní učinit rozkaz. „Ujmu se ovládání, jako jediný na lodi se v něm skutečně vyznám. To minimalizuje možnost, že se mé matce něco stane. Souhlasíš s tím?“

„Nic bych si nepřála víc,“ souhlasila bez zaváhání, s jemným smířeným úsměvem na tváři, tak podobným tomu, který velmi dobře znal. Bylo v něm matčino nezlomné odhodlání, které mu nedávalo jinou možnost než riskovat, nebo jí alespoň risk nabídnout. Mlčet o možnostech, které měli, bylo teď již kontraproduktivní, když se rozhodla vzít si zpět na svá bedra všechny ty roky. Nemohl ovšem mluvit, když byl Sarek a Jim nablízku, neboť ani jeden z nich by nesouhlasil s riskováním matčina zdraví. Otec jednoduše proto, že to nikdy v minulosti neudělal a byl i ochoten ji chránit vlastním životem, a Jim, jelikož byl kapitánem lodi a měl za matku odpovědnost. Zakázali by to, postavili by se proti němu v tvrdém odporu, kterému by nemohl vzdorovat, zejména proto, že jejich obavy sdílel, ale zároveň nemohl teď svou matku nechat v nevědomosti. Bude mít sice na rozhodnutí jen krátký čas, jenže nemohl jinak.

Vždy existovala možnost volby a jeho povinností bylo matce možnosti ukázat.

°°0°°

Doposud na planetu nevstoupil a rozhodně nevítal důvody, proč nyní stál v kruhové místnosti s regenerátorem a sledoval, jak Spock pracuje s konzolemi. Nesouhlasil s tím, co chtěla Amanda udělat, zároveň však neměl prostředek, jak jí v tom zabránit. Mohl by vyjádřit svůj nesouhlas, jenže jeho podstata byla nejen nelogická, byla téměř iracionální a pouze by zbytečně přinesla do jejich rodiny další svár. Víc než to, uškodilo by to Amandině psychickému zdraví a to nikdy nebylo Sarekovým úmyslem. Vedlo by to jen k tomu, že by se jeho žena opět začala vzdalovat a to už by znovu nesnesl. Musel se tedy smířit s jejím rozhodnutím, přijmout to, co nemohl ovlivnit, neboť jen to bylo logické. Zbavit se veškeré nelibosti a hlavně úzkostného strachu z Amandiny smrti a osamění, které přijde, a věděl, že se tak stane nepatřičně brzo.

Veškeré své emoce důkladně rozebral, analyzoval a pak je po částech nechal rozplynout ve své mysli, kde díky tomu opět nastal tolik žádaný, vlastně nezbytně nutný klid, s nímž sepnul ruce a putoval pohledem ke svému synovi. Právě poklekl k řídicí konzoli a začal do ní montovat usměrňovač toku elektronů, který se užíval k přesměrování informací proudících z hlavního počítače lodi či budovy do samotných rozvodných sítí a k jednotlivým konzolím. Tento byl nejvíce výkonný, umísťoval se za výstup z počítače a třídil ten obrovský tok informací na nejsilnější základní proud. Nebyl naprosto žádný důvod, proč by se ho měl Spock pokoušet montovat do zdejších zařízení. Ve skutečnosti se to jevilo jako přinejmenším kontraproduktivní, pokud vůbec ne nebezpečné, a to i přestože organické obvody nevykazovaly na první pohled žádnou známku odmítnutí cizí technologie. Pro podrobnější analýzu by samozřejmě potřeboval trikordér, ideálně nastavený ke skenování organických obvodů, i tak chtěl znát důvod, prčo to Spock dělá.

„Neřekl jsi od chvíle, co jsem se rozhodla sem vrátit, jediné slovo. Zlobíš se na mě za mé rozhodnutí?“ přerušila jeho myšlenky Amanda.

Obrátil tedy pozornost na ni, nejen fyzickou, ale hlavně tu duševní, a zachytil její neklid spojený se strachem. Jak se mohl zabývat prací svého syna, které bezesporu měla své opodstatnění a byla provedena precizně, a ignorovat Amandu.

„Zlobit se není logické, adun'a,“ podotkl jemně, trochu víc k ní přistoupil a naklonil se, aby svůj hlas mohl ztišit. „Nesouhlasím s tvým rozhodnutím, neboť si přeji s tebou strávit ještě dalších padesát let, ale raději se smířím s tím, co nám zbývá, než nemít nic.“

Trochu sklonila hlavu a sevřela v rukách okraj rukávu svého hávu.  
„Zbývá mi už tak málo?“ zeptala se polohlasně.

„Ne. Ne na pozemšťanku. Máš před sebou jistě ještě mnoho bohatých let života, jenže ať je prožijeme jakkoliv, já zde budu i po tvém odchodu a tu myšlenku shledávám… nežádoucí. Zároveň však chápu, že přijít o vzpomínky na důležité okamžiky svého života může být ubíjející, zvláště pokud jsi matkou a nepamatuješ si dětství svého dítěte.“

Zvedla k němu pohled, načež mírně přikývla, teplá vlna klidu se přitom otřela o Sarekovu mysl, zvláště když vzápětí přejela Amanda svými prsty po jeho ruce v jemném doteku. Obrátil ruku proti ní a jejich prsty se střetly.

„Matko…, otče,“ ozval se Spock stojící ve velmi zdvořilé vzdálenosti od nich. „Vše je připraveno.“

„Uvidíme se za chvíli,“ přislíbila jeho žena, dobře známý vlídně uklidňující úsměv jí jemně rozzářil tvář. Její chování jako obvykle nebylo příliš logické, snažila se ho uklidnit, přestože byla sama nervózní až na samu hranici skutečného strachu. Právě proto nekomentoval, že její slova postrádají logiku, chápal jejich skrytý smysl a mírně sklonil v tomto pochopení hlavu.

„Doprovodím tě, matko,“ nabídl, možná spíše konstatoval, Spock a ustoupil stranou, rukou jí přitom pokynul ke středu místnosti.

Ještě jednou se na něj Amanda usmála, než prošla kolem něj, potom kolem Jamese a nakonec i kolem Leonarda. Obešla je, jako kdyby se s nimi loučila, přestože to tak nebylo. Nikdo sice netušil, jestli si bude pamatovat poslední dny od svého omládnutí, ale dozajista si bude pamatovat vše předcházející, a tedy i kapitána s doktorem. Chování lidí ovšem často postrádalo logiku.

Sledoval, jak jeho žena přešla do středu místnosti. Mírně pozvedl obočí, protože se zdálo, že jí Spock něco říká, nejen to, dotkl se jejího lokte a držel ji, zatím co se k ní nakláněl. Jeho slova nemohl slyšet, mohl pouze předpokládat, že by se mohlo jednat o slova rozloučení, byť to bylo zvláštní. Spock nepodléhal nelogickému lidskému jednání a neloučil by se se svou matkou, pokud by k tomu neexistoval skutečný důvod, a ten teď nebyl. Ať jí říkal cokoliv, Amanda na to vážně přikývla a pohladila ho po tváři.

Sarekovo obočí vystřelilo nahoru v jasném překvapení.

Jeho syn se vyhýbal doteku úzkostlivěji než kdokoliv jiný, koho znal, a zvláště pak neakceptoval ani pokus o fyzický kontakt ze strany jeho matky, pokud k němu mělo dojít na veřejnosti. Pohlazení po tváři bylo zcela mimo jeho běžné normy. Nebyl k tomu racionální důvod, rozhodně by za něj nemohl označit to, že se nechal Spock pohladit, ale vzbudilo se v něm podezření, se kterým svého syna pozoroval, jak si stoupl ke konzoli na zdi, kde předtím pracoval, a jeho ruce se rozeběhly po jejích tlačítcích.

Světla v místnosti nabrala neznatelně na intenzitě, jak se energie vlila do zdejších obvodů, a Amandu obklopilo silové pole. Rozpoznal ho jen díky tomu, že jeho oblý tvar deformoval prostor, jinak nebylo jeho generování doprovázeno zvukem ani světelným efektem. Skutečně fascinující ukázka zdejší technologie, která v jeho ženě okamžitě vzbudila nervozitu. Ale jen tu, žádný skutečný strach, jaký pociťoval, když se zde ocitla poprvé.

Místnost naplnil zvuk. Stoupající a klesající v pravidelných intervalech, tichý, nikterak dráždivý, ale jasně zřetelný. Ten jako kdyby byl znamením k tomu, aby Leonard vytáhl svůj trikordér a se soustředěným výrazem na něm začal odečítat Amandiny údaje. Sarek se po nich neptal. Byl dostatečně blízko, aby velmi jasně vnímal, že jeho žena se sice cítí nepohodlně a zvuk je jí nepříjemný, ale rozhodně necítila žádnou bolest nebo cokoliv, co by se dalo označit za méně jak přijatelně negativní. To shledával dostačujícím, a také své vlastní pozorování, ze kterého prozatím vyplývalo, že se neděje nic kritického.

Zvuk ustal a do nastalého ticha ozvalo jen jemné pískání, pro pozemšťany nejspíš již neslyšitelné, a Amandino tělo bylo obklopeno bílým světlem, v krátkých záblescích přecházejícím do oranžového odstínu. Přes záři viděl pouze její siluetu, oranžovými záblesky obklopovanou stále víc a víc. Intenzita světla samotného se zvyšovala, zatím co osvětlení místnosti začalo poblikávat a stávalo se nestálým. Jemný pískot přešel v hukot nekonzistentního tónu, který už slyšel i kapitán Kirk s doktorem a vzbudil v nich stejnou nevoli jako v Sarekovi. Samotný zvuk, ta skutečnost, že chování regenerátoru se zdálo být chybné, nebylo ničím proti prudkému a bodavému pocitu bolesti, který k němu dolehl od jeho ženy. Bylo to, jako kdyby něco ostrého pomalu pronikalo jeho čelním lalokem, přinášejíc s sebou strach, který nebyl jeho, a zároveň v něm i strach probouzel.

Zalapal po dechu.

„Spocku, co se děje?“

„Nic, kapitáne,“ odpověděl na otázku Spock s naprostým klidem, i když to tak nebylo. Něco špatného se dělo s Amandou, ba co víc, Sarek si byl jist, že jeho syn právě úmyslně neříká pravdu.

„Lež!“ vyslovil svou domněnku nahlas, dobře si vědom toho, že jeho hlas zní chraplavě. „Něco není v pořádku...“  
„Spocku!“

Kapitánům varovný výkřik stěží slyšel, jen okrajově postřehl i to, že se jeho žena v paprsku světle zhroutila na kolena. Jeho mysl byla plně zaměstnána přívalem horké bolesti, který se zarýval do Amandina mozku. Na rozdíl od Jamese, který svou snahu pomoci omezil jen na slova, Sarek překonal vzdálenost, která ho dělila od Spocka, a uchopil ho pevně za paži. Strhl ho od konzole, naprosto si jist tím, že chování přístroje není vada, nýbrž synův úmysl. Nebyl to unáhlený závěr, ne zcela, logika snadno spojila připojení naprosto zbytečného zařízení do obvodů stejně jako způsob, jakým Spock před spuštěním přístroje se svou matkou jednal.

„Zastav to!“ nařídil polohlasně.

„To nemohu, otče,“ odmítl Spock, nepohnul se přitom, ani se nesnažil vytrhnout ze sevření, ve kterém ho držel. „Kdybych proces nyní ukončil, zabilo by ji to. Teď mně pusť, musím pokračovat, jinak bude matčin život ohrožen.“

Nepustil ho. Nehodlal dovolit, aby pokračoval, ať byly Spockovy záměry jakékoliv. Zároveň nemohl uvěřit, že by z jakéhokoliv důvodu ohrozil zdraví a život své matky. Taková bezohlednost… bylo to nelogické… bylo to nemorální… bylo to… necitlivé. Nevěřil, že by Spock kdy učinil ve svém životě jediné rozhodnutí, kterým by své matce úmyslně ublížil, ať už duševně nebo fyzicky, a proto bylo jeho nynější počínání tak šokující. Společně s bolestí, tepající nyní i v jeho vlastní mysli, ho to zbavovalo sebeovládání.  
„Nedovolím ti jí ublížit.“

Zatlačil Spocka proti volné zdi mezi konzolemi. Nesetkal se při tom s žádným odporem, syn se nechal přitisknout ke zdi, přestože Sarekův stisk musel být víc jak bolestivý.

„Otče, já tě prosím, musíš mě nechat pokračovat,“ požádal ho Spock klidně, ignoroval to.

„Její životní hodnoty kolísají. Musíme něco dělat! Cokoliv!“ zaznělo mu za zády od Leonarda velmi naléhavě.

„Sareku!“ dvě chladné pozemské ruce mu dopadly na ramena ve stejný okamžik, kdy uslyšel Jamesův hlas. „Pusťte ho!“  
„Ne!“

„Nechováte se logicky! Spock je jediný, který skutečně chápe, jak ten stroj funguje, a jedině on ho může ovládat! Musíte ho nechat proces dokončit! No tak! Slyšíte mě!“ tentokrát ke svým slovům přidal i silné trhnutí vzad, které Sareka zčásti zbavilo soustředění na Spocka. „Ovládejte se a pusťte svého syna, jinak vaše žena zemře!“

Kapitánova slova, na rozdíl od těch Spockových, do jeho mysli pronikla, prodrala se příkrovem bolesti a iracionálního strachu k logice, kterou po celý svůj život pěstoval. A té dávala jasný smysl. James měl pravdu, ať učinil Spock cokoliv a jeho úmysly byly jakékoliv, jen on dokázal zdejší technologii, konkrétně regenerátor, skutečně ovládat, a jen on mu rozuměl. Skutečnost, že náhlé přerušení procesu regenerace nebo další snaha jím manipulovat by mohla zvyšovat riziko Amandiny smrti, byla podložena logikou. Nebylo logické nyní Spockovi bránit pokračovat.

Zhluboka se nadechl, pustil Spocka a ustoupil o půl kroku dozadu. Chladné lidské ruce se v tu chvíli přesunuly z jeho ramenou k pažím, které velmi pevně sevřely, bráníce mu v tom, znovu přerušit svého syna v jeho počínání nebo se vrhnout k Amandě. Nic z toho neplánoval udělat. Svou mysl obrnil před strachem a bolestí do té míry, do jaké toho byl schopen, a s dlouhými nádechy nabral alespoň část své logiky a sebeovládání, o které přišel. Už chápal, že i kdyby Spockovi nedovolil pokračovat, stejně by se ke své ženě nedostal, byla stále uvězněna v silovém poli.

Upřel na ni svou pozornost, nejen pohledem, ale i myslí, natáhl se po ní v zoufalé snaze pomoci ji alespoň mentálně, když ničeho jiného nebyl schopen. Nemělo to valný účinek, stěží mohl překonat přes jejich pouto bolest a strach, který ona cítila, ale vložil do své snahy veškerou energii. Sotva vnímal, že světla v místnosti zcela zhasla nebo že konzole na stěnách se začínají přehřívat a s jiskřením se z nich vylévají na podlahu hořící organické, napůl tekuté obvody. Jedna konzola po druhé zhasínala, stejně jako světlo obklopující Amandu kolísalo ve svém výkonu. I to bylo bezpředmětné, jediné, nač se soustředil, byla jeho žena samotná.

Světelný sloupec zhasl a silové pole se viditelně roztříštilo na několik segmentů, jak se rozpadlo díky nedostatku energie. Amanda se zcela zhroutila k zemi, bezvládná, jen nepatrně se hýbající. V tu chvíli ho kapitán konečně pustil.

Byl u ní dřív než doktor, i když byl blíž. Poklekl a opatrně ji obrátil k sobě, až mu její hlava spočinula v klíně. Její tvář byla… mladistvá, ne téměř na pokraji mezi dětstvím a dospělostí, jako ještě před dvěma minutami, ale byla mladá. To však bylo momentálně bezpředmětné, důležitější byla její mysl. Ta se nacházela na pokraji bezvědomí, bloudící někde mezi realitou a snem. Dotkl se jí, na její tváři spočinul prsty a svou myslí se k ní natáhl, dokud nezachytil její pomalu se probouzející vědomí. Okrajově si při tom všiml, jak nad jejím tělem Leonard krouží lékařským trikordérem.  
„Utrpěla nervový šok, když ji hned dostaneme na ošetřovnu, bude v pořádku,“ prohlásil doktor a už se natahoval pro svůj komunikátor.

Amandiny oči se otevřely a jejich modrá zář se na Sareka upřela. Chvíli se zdála být zmatená, než se v nich zaleskl úsměv a její rty se roztáhnuly.

„Sareku…“ povzdechla si tiše a natáhl k němu ruku, uchopil ji do své. „Povedlo se to? Jsem pořád mladá?“

Zvedl pohled ke Spockovi stojícímu daleko u konzolí při zdí. Ani se nehnul, jen sledoval celou scenerii bez jakéhokoliv výrazu ve tváři, včetně něčeho tak prostého, jako zvědavost. Zlost, emoce, která by měla teď zaplavit jeho mysl, nepřicházela, ač byl na její příval a potlačení připraven. Místo ní se dostavil vděk a pochopení. Bylo to zvláštní, nelogické, ostatně jako mnohdy emoce dokázaly být, ale snáze zvládnutelné.

Mírně kývl Spockovým směrem, načež se sklonil zpět k Amandě.  
„Ano, povedlo, adun'a.“


	17. Epilog

„Matko, již nyní máme osm minut zpoždění. Otec na tebe bude nucen čekat u přenosové plošiny,“ dolehl k ní z přední části kajuty Spockův hlas.

Povzdechla si. Tak měla trochu zpoždění, ale nebyla přeci její vina, že jí stále připadala povinnost svého manžela vhodně reprezentovat, jenže k tomu neměla prostředky, když všechno její oblečení vypadalo jako pro důchodkyni. A tou už nebyla. Změna, která se s ní udála, byla naprosto neuvěřitelná, téměř svou tvář v zrcadle nepoznávala, i když si sama sebe pamatovala, když byla ještě tak mladá, jako vypadala nyní. Třicet až třicet pět let, podle ní ten naprosto nejlepší věk ze všech. Už ji nikdo nebral jako dítě, ale ještě se na jejím těle nepodepisovaly první známky stárnutí. Milovala ten věk, když v něm byla, a milovala ho i nyní. I podle doktora McCoye… vlastně Leonarda, si nemohla přát nic lepšího, než být třicátnicí v nejlepší kondici. Cítila se jednoduše báječně, dost na to, aby vzdala únavné upravování svého vzhledu a jednoduše si nechala vlasy rozpuštěné a límec nedozapnutý. Naprosto trestuhodná nedisciplinovanost od manželky Sareka z rodu S'chn T'gai, kterou by nejspíš před dvěma tisíci lety potrestali popravou nebo něčím podobným, ale nemohla si pomoci. Chtěla si opět užít své mládí, hlavně vítr Risy ve vlasech, který jí do nich nasype písek a uschlé listí. Čert vem všechny puritánské Vulkánce.

„Už běžím!“ zavolala nazpět na svého syna.

Dlouhý šál, který patřil na hlavu, si jen ledabyle omotala kolem krku, a rukavice, ty příšerné hedvábné cestovní rukavice, jednoduše zastrčila do naprosto nekonečného množství obrovských kapes, které její háv skrýval.

Jen co vyšla zpoza zástěny, Spockovo obočí okamžitě vyletělo vzhůru až k jeho rovně střižené ofině. Napadlo ji, že by mu měla konečně říct, jak se tento tradiční vulkánský účes jmenoval na Zemi; na blbečka. Představa, co by jí na to odpověděl, jí vyvolala na tváři úsměv, který donutil Spockovo obočí pod ofinou téměř zmizet.  
„Mám zavolat otci, abych ho ujistil, že jsi v pořádku a ještě se připravuješ?“ zeptal se.

„Ne, proč taky? Já už jsem hotová,“ odvětila zlehka, nedávajíc vůbec znát, že ví, na co Spock naráží.

„Ale tvůj účes… a oblečení, matko, není zrovna dle… standardů vulkánského odívání,“ informoval ji věcně, přičemž obezřetně přistoupil o několik kroků do té nejzdvořilejší vzdálenosti. „Doktor McCoy tvrdí, že by tvé vzpomínky v následujících několika týdnech mohly být poněkud nejasné a chaotické, zvláště pak detaily. Jestliže potřebuješ mou asistenci nebo radu, jsem ti vždy k dispozici.“  
„Ne, Spocku, opravdu nepotřebuji, abys mi radil, jak se mám obléct. Zvládnu to docela dobře sama a naprosto mi to vyhovuje tak, jak to je,“ odmítla stroze jeho nevyřčený návrh, raději při tom ani nemyslela na všechny ty nesmyslné tradice, které mimo jiné na Vulkánu ohledně oblečení byly – na co ostatně Vulkánci neměli starou tradici?  
„Nejsem si jist, jestli otec tvůj výběr schválí,“ podotkl.

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli ho budu o schválení žádat,“ odvětila a úsměv už prostě nedokázala skrýt. „Spocku… žijeme ve dvacátém třetím století, nikdo mě na ulici nevykouká, když nebudu mít na hlavě šátek. Nemusíš chránit mou čest, víš?“ ujistila ho vlídně.

„Já vím, matko, jen je to… nezvyk,“ zvolil opatrně. „Domnívám se, že ve mně události posledních dní vzbudily nelogickou potřebu tě až přespříliš chránit. Omlouvám se. Pokusím se ji eliminovat.“

„Nemusíš, já už jsi zvykla, že vy dva se mnou jednáte v rukavičkách, i když to nepotřebuji, jen se smiř s tím, že tvoje matka už není pletací babička.“

„To jsi, pokud vím, nebyla nikdy,“ namítl, načež se chvíli odmlčel a jeho pohled dával znát, že chce něco zásadního říct, trpělivě čekala, až bude pokračovat. „Matko… chci se na něco zeptat,“ řekl nakonec, mlčela, dávajíc mu prostor se ptát. „Považuješ riziko a nepohodlí, které jsi podstoupila, za přiměřené výsledku? Já mám pochybnosti, neboť jsem doufal, že by tvůj biologický věk mohl zůstat nižší, než jaký je nyní. Poskytlo by ti to více možných životních cest, kterými by ses mohla ubírat.“  
Téměř se neubránila potřebě teď svého syna prostě obejmout a držet. Neudělala to, jelikož věděla, že by to nejspíš neuvítal. V paměti jí sice zůstala nedávná vzpomínka, kdy jí dovolil, aby ho objímala, ale to byla jiná situace a i ona sama byla jiná. Ten příjemný okamžik si jednoduše nechala ve své mysli jako krásnou vzpomínku a to stačilo.

„Já jsem šťastná, že je mi znovu třicet a ne méně. Nejlepší lidský věk ze všech, víš?“ usmála se na něj. „Dělal jsi všechno pro to, abych zůstala mladá a měla všechny své vzpomínky, dokonce jsi naprosto zničil prastarou technologii, která by mohla být mnoha dalším lidem do budoucna užitečná. Já si tvé snahy víc než cením, Spocku, a jsem dokonale spokojená s výsledkem. Opravdu,“ ujistila ho spíše věcně, emocionální výlev by ho jen zmátl, zatímco na tato její slova vážně přikývl.

„Ano, to jsem udělal, ale nevidím to jako problém. Technologie, která by udržela jedince věčně nebo dlouhodobě mladé, nabízela by tedy téměř nesmrtelnost, by mohla snadno rozpoutat válku. Smrt patří k životu, musíme se s ní všichni smířit, jen…“ znovu se odmlčel, „chtěl jsem, aby tvá smrt přišla co nejpozději. Mé počínání bylo tedy také velice sobecké.“

„Máš pravdu, bylo trochu sobecká, jenže já to tak necítím. A víš co? Byl to ten nejlepší narozeninový dárek, který jsi mi mohl dát. Vlastně mi už nemusíš dávat nic jiného,“ řekla pro odlehčení jejich rozhovoru. Dříve se až nezdravě zabývala svým odchodem, hlavně tím, co bude se Sarekem a Spockem, teď, když měla opět většinu svého života před sebou, nechtěla se k těm bolestným myšlenkám vracet.

„Tomu příliš nerozumím. Na své narozeniny si velmi potrpíš a já to respektuji. Tvůj narozeninový dárek mám již zakoupený a pošlu jej na Vulkán tak, aby dorazil přesně včas.“  
Začala se smát. Ani po tolika letech vždy nepoznala, jestli její Vulkánci skutečně nechápou nebo to jen předstírají, ale většinou to bylo tak jako tak zábavné. Její pobavení bylo přerušeno signálem od dveří. Spockovo obočí mírně vystoupalo vzhůru, to Amandino téměř také, když přešla ke dveřím a otevřela je. Stál za nimi totiž doktor McCoy.

„Amando… jsem rád, že jsem vás tu ještě zastihl,“ usmál se zářivě na přivítanou. „Doufal jsem totiž, že bych vás mohl vyprovodit.“

„Leonarde,“ říkat mu jménem bylo trochu nezvyklé, ale příjemné. „Jdete právě včas, zrovna jsme odcházeli.“  
„Gentleman chodí vždy včas. Prosím.“ Nabídl jí rámě s elegancí i špetkou humoru v hlase.

„Děkuji,“ přijala s díkem jeho nabízené rámě.

Spock nad tím sice mírně pozvedl obočí, ale ve skutečnosti to nekomentoval, jen se k nim tiše připojil po cestě chodbou k výtahu.

„Za ty dva měsíce jsme si na vás s velvyslancem Sarekem zvykli. Budete nám tu chybět,“ posteskl si doktor velmi upřímně, i když se usmíval, měl v hlase trochu smutku z rozloučení.

„Musím říct, že samotná loď mi chybět nebude, raději mám pod nohama pevnou zem.“

„Moje řeč…“ přitakal Leonard a přivolal výtah.

„Ale někteří členové posádky ano,“ dořekla, dobře si pamatujíc nejen na Leonarda nebo Christine, ale i na Uhuru a další příjemné lidi, které na lodi potkala. „Vám ale určitě napíši, Leonarde, a pošlu ty slíbené rodinné fotografie,“ řekla a pohlédla koutkem oka na Spocka, jenž se opět mlčenlivě postavil vedle ní, načež se za nimi zavřely dveře výtahu. „Pokud ti to nebude vadit, Spocku,“ dodala, jelikož její syn nijak zvlášť nereagoval.

V odpovědi na její slova naklonil Spock hlavu na stranu.

„Jsem srozuměn s tím, že se ráda dělíš s některými lidmi o rodinné soukromí. Věřím, že znáš vhodnou mez, matko,“ řekl poněkud škrobeně, ale ve skutečnosti to protest nebyl.

„Ona možná, ale já ne,“ prohlásil doktor s téměř ďábelským úšklebkem. „Hodlám začít s videem své dcery, když byla poprvé na pláži, a vřele doufám, že mi vaše matka oplatí stejně.“

Tiše se zasmála do hukotu jedoucího výtahu, doprovázená neméně veselým doktorovým pochechtáváním.

„Oh, o tom nepochybujte, Leonarde. Spock byl tak rozkošný, když jsme ho na Zemi poprvé vzali na pláž,“ nedokázala se při té vzpomínce něžně neusmívat. „Vůbec nám nevěřil, že by písek mohl vznikat jinak než díky větru a chtěl, abychom mu to dokázali. Nakonec jsme ho museli vzít do muzea, kde si šestkrát po sobě přehrál animaci vodní eroze pískovcových útesů, než byl ochotný uznat, že za všechno skutečně může voda. Stejně se jí pak ještě dlouho bál, možná, že ještě víc než předtím, protože prý, když jsou proudy schopné rozdrtit skálu, tak lidské nebo vulkánské tělo rozmělní na prach.“  
„Spock se bojí vody?“ Leonard zablýskl očima Spockovým směrem.

„Ne, teď už ne, to by přece nebylo logické, ale dřív se jí opravdu bál. Stálo mě hodně námahy ho přimět vlézt alespoň do bazénku pro malé děti, co byl u hotelu. Malý zasmušilý Vulkánec stojící mezi hrajícími si batolaty… tuhle fotku vám rozhodně pošlu,“ ujistila ho.

„Osmdesát tři procent Vulkánců trpí aquafobií, proto se také vulkánské velvyslanectví nachází ve vnitrozemí, na rozdíl například od Andorianského nebo Orionského, jež jsou vystavěna na pobřeží, neboť obě tyto rasy mají v moři stejnou zálibu jako pozemšťané. Ve skutečnosti nevidím na vulkánské aquafobii nic humorného nebo zajímavého, je logické, že tvorové, kteří se vyvinuli na pouštní planetě, budou...“  
„Spocku,“ přerušila ho zvednutím ruky. „Právě se tu odehrává velice důležitý pozemský rituál nazývající se 'Být ztrapněn svou milující matkou před nejlepšími přáteli'. Dokud jím neprojdeš, nebudeš moci být vůbec v mojí kultuře uznán jako dospělý muž, a protože jsi nikdy nehodil na vysokou školu, musíme si už s touhle tradicí pospíšit, zvláště teď, když jsi konečně vyletěl z hnízda. Takže,“ polkla smích, stejně jako úsměv, který se jí dral na rty, a zatvářila se velice vážně, „splň svou úlohu; začni se cítit trapně, tvař se poníženě, zelenej se a breptej cosi o tom, abych už prosím přestala mluvit.“

Obočí mu během jejích prvních slov vystoupalo nahoru, teď se zdálo, že se tam hodlá uchytit nastálo v překvapeném výrazu, to i přesto, že je výtah vypustil do chodby vedoucí k přenosové místnosti a k tomu je ještě míjeli členové posádky.

„Nebyl jsem si takové tradice vědom, ale pokusím se jí dostát se ctí,“ přislíbil velice vážným hlasem, jenom jeho oči prozrazovaly, že tentokrát nic z toho, co řekl, ve skutečnosti vážně nemyslí. Po čase s Vulkáncem se každý pozemšťan naučí poznat, kdy se usmívají, pokud nepatří k mrzoutským osobám, což její syn nikdy nebyl. Nemohla by po něm chtít víc než právě toto a byla s tím spokojena. Teď už ano, protože jí bylo jasné, že bude mít ještě mnoho let na dohnání všech těch ztracených, a za to byla vděčná.

„Už víme, že se umí i skutečně usmívat,“ připomněl jí Leonard naklánějící se blízko v předstírané tajemnosti.  
„To víme,“ přitakala, pak už vešla do přenosové místnosti, kde ji čekal Sarek po boku s kapitánem Kirkem.

Utkvěla na nich dvou pohledem. Vypadali, že je svým příchodem vyrušili z příjemné konverzace, zvláště Sarek se tvářil jako málokdy ve společnosti někoho, kdo nebyl Amanda sama nebo jeho vlastní rodiče. Ani se Spockem nebyl tak uvolněný, čemuž se vlastně nedivila, platilo to pro ně pro oba. S jejich podivným a složitým vztahem mezi synem a otcem nemohla dělat nic, dávno se s tím musela smířit do té míry, do jaké jí to svědomí dovolilo. Třeba by se ale vztahy těch dvou mohly přeci jen zlepšit, když jí v tom jednou pomůže kapitán Kirk. Byl přesně ten pravý pro práci s tvrdohlavou vulkánskou hlavou, zvláště s tak dilithiově tvrdou, jako měli Spock a Sarek.

Usmála se a vykročila směrem ke svému manželovi.

°°0°°

Paní Amanda měla zpoždění a on zůstal po Sarekovu boku, v naprosté tichosti, stát nedaleko přenosové plošiny. To ticho bylo už poněkud trapné, takže ho přerušil jemným odkašláním, po kterém k němu Vulkánec obrátil pohled temně hnědých očí a zvědavě pozvednuté obočí.

„Zdá se, že se vaše žena zdržela. Mám pro ni někoho poslat, aby jí připomenul čas?“ zeptal se vstřícně.

„To nebude třeba, kapitáne,“ odmítl Sarek, „Má zpoždění pouhých jedenáct minut, strachovat se o její zdraví nebo bezpečí je vhodné, až když mešká minut třicet. Jsem zvyklý na ni čekat.“

Jemně se zasmál, protože Sarekovy zkušenosti byly úplně stejné jako ty jeho.

„Ženy nesnáší, když přijde muž pozdě, ale samy na čas nemyslí. Měří dvojím metrem.“  
„S tím nemohu nic jiného než souhlasit,“ kývl Vulkánec, potom opět ztichl a vrátil se k nezaujatému pozorování znuděného důstojníka za přenosovou konzolí.

Také mlčel, ale věděl s jistotou, že to nevydrží dlouho. Byl zvědavý, jak to, že se Sarek nezmínil o jeho vztahu se Spockem nebo ohledně něj alespoň nenápadně nevyzvídal. Být Jim otcem, určitě by se o partnery svého dítěte zajímal. Víc než to. Zvažoval by, jestli nezneužít svého postavení ve Flotile a vysoké bezpečnostní prověrky k tomu, aby o dotyčném zjistil úplně všechno. Nejspíš by se nakonec k ničemu takovému nesnížil, ale určit by uspořádal rozsáhlou výslechovou akci.

Možná Sarek nakonec udělal to první; zjistil si o minulosti kapitána Jamese T. Kirka všechno, co mohl. Jistě k tomu měl jako velvyslanec dostatečné prostředky. Pokud to udělal, tak Jima zajímalo, jak v jeho prověrce uspěl, a o to víc ho Sarekovo mlčení dráždilo, mohlo totiž znamenat cokoliv.

Nakonec to samozřejmě nevydržel, to by nebyl sám sebou, kdyby ano.

„Nezeptal jste se. Na mě a na Spocka,“ podotkl jen tak mimochodem, jako kdyby nemluvil o ničem důležitém.

„Kapitáne?“ Sarekovo obočí vystoupalo vzhůru v otázce.

„Spock se mi krátce zmínil o jednom vašem společném rozhovoru. Nic konkrétního, jen že jste ho vedli,“ odpověděl, pořád stejně bezstarostně jako předtím.

„Vskutku? Zajímavé. Neočekával bych, že by s někým, byť s vámi, rozebíral soukromé rodinné záležitosti,“ řekl Sarek, ač jeho tón nebyl příkrý, Jimovi trochu zatrnulo, ale jen do chvíle, než Vulkánec pokračoval, „ale asi to budu nucen do budoucna akceptovat. I tak je to u Spocka nezvyklé, nemá v povaze svěřování se.“  
„Ne, to moc nemá… ale když člověk ví, jak na to…“

„O tom nepochybuji. Má žena říká něco v podobném duchu již od počátků našeho manželství,“ odpověděl s lehkostí, alespoň na Vulkánce. A opět se odmlčel. Jeho chování bylo, jako u Vulkánců často, poněkud frustrující, proto se rozhodl rovnou přejít k věci místo naznačování. Na to bývali Vulkánci záměrně hluší.

„Požádali jsme se Spockem o odstavec dvanáct služebního předpisu upravujícího vztahy na pracovišti,“ řekl to v paragrafech, protože si nebyl jistý, jak to jinak definovat, a také si nebyl jistý, jestli Sarekova klidná tvář značí, že porozuměl, nebo vůbec netuší, o čem to mluví.

Tiše si povzdechl.

„Je to předpis Flotily, který ukládá každému jejímu členu povinnost požádat svého nadřízeného důstojníka o souhlas se započnutím intimního vztahu, romantické a sexuální povahy, a to ve všech smyslech kulturních i biologických veškerých zúčastněných stran bez ohledu na jejich počet nebo pohlaví. Naše žádost byla společně se záznamem povinného lékařského vyšetření odeslána v posledním hlášení na Velitelství hvězdné flotily přímo k rukám generála Rose, pod kterého spadáme. Už čekáme jenom na odpověď… kladnou nebo zápornou,“ shrnul to spíše jako citaci ze služebních předpisů, což jak se zdálo, velvyslanci k pochopení dokonale stačilo.

„Rozumím,“ kývl Sarek. „Očekával jsem to a byl jsem zvědavý na vývoj situace, avšak nemám žádné právo zasahovat nebo zbytečně požadovat informace po vás nebo po svém synovi. Je to jeho a váš osobní život a ač jsem vám za vaší otevřenost vděčný, nemáte povinnost mne informovat. Jednou jsem už jednal a neuspěl, teď je možnost volby na Spockovi a já budu muset akceptovat tu cestu, jakou si můj syn zvolí.“

Trochu se zamračil. Muset akceptovat je trochu něco jiného, než souhlasit, natožpak přijmout s nadšením, a Vulkánec, zvláště Sarek, by jistě použil jiná slova při své preciznosti.

„Mám tomu rozumět tak, že jeho volbu skousnete, ale nelíbí se vám?“ položil otázku, na níž ho odpověď opravdu zajímala. Nevolil by, nebo spíše by nechtěl volit podle odpovědi, ale nepřál si být ve Spockově rodině jenom tolerován, protože to rozhodně neodpovídalo jeho představě dlouhodobého nebo dokonce trvalého milostného poměru.

„Záleží vám na mém nadšeném souhlasu?“

„Ne… a ano. Vím, že dobré vztahy v rodině nejsou samozřejmostí, a já nechci být tím, kdo je ničí,“ objasnil, alespoň doufal, v čem vidí problém.

„Jamesi, vy pokládáte zdánlivě jednoduchou otázku, na kterou je složitá odpověď,“ odvětil Sarek, načež se krátce odmlčel a pohlédl směrem k přenosové konzoli, kde už přítomný důstojník vypadal, že nudou usne, pak se obrátil zpět. „Existuje seznam dvanácti jedinců, které jsme s ženou a zbytkem našeho rodu shledali jako ideální partnery pro Spocka po všech stránkách. Z hlediska významu jejich jména, postavení ve společnosti, materiálním zajištění, genetickém profilu a osobních úspěchů. Vy na tom seznamu přirozeně nefigurujete, už jen z toho důvodu, že vaše společenské postavení nikdy nedosáhne toho našeho, ať už poměřujeme pouze naše kultury nebo nahlížíme komplexně na meziplanetární společnost. A není žádný způsob, jak byste se na něj mohl dostat, neboť je velice nepravděpodobné, že se společenské postavení vaší rodiny za Spockův život změní dost na to, aby bylo… vyhovující. Ale to vše jsou tradice, zvyklosti a představy příbuzných; ty budou jednou porušeny v potřebě něčeho nového. Vyvinutí se dál,“ trochu se naklonil blíž, když to říkal, takže jeho slova vlastně nezněla vůbec urážlivě, nýbrž jako prosté konstatování faktu, sdělené s největší možnou opatrností. „Jste podle mého nejideálnější partner pro Spocka? Ne. Jste pro něj ideálním partnerem? Ano, protože si vás vybral a činíte jeho život naplněným, alespoň jsem o tom přesvědčen. Nikdy jsem neměl jiný záměr než zajistit Spockovi takový budoucí život, aby ho shledával víc jak dostačujícím a na jeho konci byl spokojen alespoň s tou částí, kterou jsem mohl přímo ovlivnit. Troufám si tvrdit, že je to něco, oč se snaží i lidští rodiče, jen to nazýváte jinak; štěstím, spokojeností a láskou.“  
„Něco podobného říkal děda o mém tátovi; Když jsem toho holomka zatraceného viděl na svém prahu, chtěl jsem na něj poštvat psy, dokud se tvoje máma neusmála a já nezjistil, že je to kvůli Kirkovic spratkovi,“ odcitoval dědečkova slova.

„Velmi lidské přirovnání, Vulkánci totiž nepěstují psy. Máme však sehlaty mnoha velikostí a barev.“

„Rozumím,“ řekl se smíchem v hlase. „Je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou byste měl vědět, Sareku. Protože jsem kapitán ve Flotile, nejspíš se budou zajímat i o vás a vaši rodinu. Velení bude chtít vědět, jestli existuje riziko, že díky svému postavení budu někoho z vaší rodiny protěžovat. Flotila nemá ráda bratříčkování… zvláště s civilisty.“  
„Nemyslím, že to shledají jako problém, ostatně si ani nemyslím, že si dovolí do soukromí mé rodiny… strkat nos,“ přerušil ho Sarek ve chvíli, kdy se na okamžik odmlčel. „Hlas jednoho kapitána vesmírné lodi, byť s vaší pověstí, jednoduše nemůže mít vliv na život někoho, kdo si tyká s členy Rady federace a ze stejného důvodu si nikdo nedovolí vznést podezření, že bych já mohl protěžovat vás. Navíc bych k vašemu preferování ani neměl důvod. Nemáte schopnosti potřebné pro práci na postech, ze kterých byste mi mohl poskytnout jakékoliv výhody, nehledě na skutečnost, že by bylo obtížné tam kohokoliv uvést. Daleko snazší je pro mne pracovat s tím, co přinese demokratické hlasování a výběrová řízení, a hlavně plně dostačující. Nejvhodnější místo pro vás je na můstku hvězdné lodi nebo hvězdné základny a odtamtud mi nejste užitečný.“

Zamrkal. Sarek ho dokázal v jedné větě skvěle urazit, ponížit, potom ocenit jeho schopnost velení, aby ho vzápětí zase ponížil. Ale alespoň se nezdráhal říct pravdu.

„Tak to bylo vážně upřímné sdělení. Asi bych měl říct… děkuji?“ zkusil to patrně s otázkou na konci.

„Není za co. Říkat pravdu se na Vulkánu řadí mezi nejzákladnější společenské povinnosti,“ odpověděl Sarek lehce, téměř bezstarostně.

Raději pomlčel o tom, že si dokáže opravdu živě představit, jak by to na Vulkánu vypadalo, kdyby si Vulkánci nevážili nejvíce mlčení a své logiky a říkali si věci z očí do očí pravdivě a bez příkras společnosti. Nejspíš by se nakonec vyhubili, Surak nebo ne. Alespoň tak to viděl Jim.

„Sedmnáct minut. Běžný průměr,“ přerušil velvyslanec jeho představu Vulkánu, kdyby opravdu byl naplněný tak pravdomluvnými obyvateli, jací Vulkánci podle Sarekova tvrzení byli.

Podíval se ke dveřím, kterými dovnitř zrovna vešla paní Amanda v Kostrově doprovodu, a Spock kráčel těsně za nimi. Asi neměl na výběr, protože paní Amanda si zřejmě s doktorem moc dobře rozuměla, ale pustila se jeho ruky přesně ve chvíli, když k ní vykročil s napřaženou rukou. Ozh'esta; tak se jmenovalo gesto, ve kterém se jejich prsty střetly. A které i on sám prožíval se Spockem, doslova prožíval, protože do chvíle, než ho vyzkoušel, si neuvědomil, jaký význam může mít tak prostý dotek. Vlastně mu u Sareka s jeho ženou dřív věnoval téměř nulovou pozornost, až do chvíle, než plně pochopil, co znamená, takže z něj teď nemohl odtrhnout oči. Podobně, jako bylo obtížné nedívat se na veřejně se líbající pár.

Věnoval svému úsilí se nedívat veškeré potřebné soustředění, odtrhl od nich pohled a přešel, aby stanul vedle Spocka.

„Připravena jít, adun'a?“ otázal se Sarek své ženy.

„Jistě a nejen to, jsem připravená a natěšená na všechno, co na Rise uvidíme. Konečně pořádná dovolená s plážemi, koktejly a nádherným západem slunce. Budou to nejlepší týdny našeho života,“ odpověděla mu paní Amanda s nadšením.

Usmál se. Nebyla tou roztržitou dívkou jako předtím, ale nebyla ani tou postarší dámou, i když se její předešlé spíše sporé chování a projev z větší části vrátil. Zase chodila za Sarekem, jenže přitom kolem sebe vířila daleko víc energie, prostě si ji uvědomil, i když mlčela. Pokud by záleželo na jeho názoru, byl to ideální stav, ani malý čertík ani tichý stín, který vás díky své nenápadnosti donutí vyskočit z kůže, jakmile promluví.

„Pokud to říkáš, má ženo, jsem nakloněn tomu věřit,“ odvětil jí Sarek a obrátil se jejich směrem. „Děkujeme vám, kapitáne, za pohostinnost, stejně jako za veškeré výsady a ochranu, které se nám od vás dostalo. A vám, doktore McCoy, děkujeme za péči, jíž jste věnoval mé ženě a která byla i nad běžné lékařské normy.“  
„Bylo mi obrovským potěšením, velvyslanče,“ usmál se na něj Kostra, na což mu Vulkánec odpověděl kývnutím, načež zvedl ruku v tradičním vulkánském pozdravu.  
„Mír a dlouhý život vám oběma,“ pozdravil nejdříve Jamese s McCoyem, než se obrátil ke Spockovi. „Mír a dlouhý život i tobě, můj synu.“  
„Žij dlouho a blaze, otče,“ odpověděl mu Spock téměř stejně, ruku zvednutou v pozdravu.

„Ráda jsem vás zase viděla, kapitáne,“ ozvala se Amanda, ba co víc, předstoupila a natáhla k Jimovi ruku. Přijal ji jen s malým zaváháním, tušil, že takové chování u vulkánské ženy nebude běžné, a oplatil velmi pozemský stisk.

Zaznamenal, koutkem oka, že Spockovo obočí sebou jemně cuklo v překvapení a koutky zase zaškubaly v nesouhlasu, nicméně mlčel, asi také proto, že Sarek podle všeho nic nenamítal, jen klidně sledoval, jak si paní Amanda vzápětí stejně vřele potřásla rukou i s Kostrou.

„Spocku,“ obrátila se ke svému synovi a potom zvedla ruce zkřížené v zápěstí, dlaněmi k němu, v gestu, které Jim neznal, ale Spock určitě ano. Napodobil ji, tentokrát i bez většího překvapení, a přitiskl vlastní dlaně na její. Jim si při pohledu na ně udělal poznámku, že bude muset propátrat lingvistickou databázi a najít si všechna vulkánská gesta, která v ní byla zaznamenána, a pak se zeptat Spocka na zbytek.

„Opatruj se, ano?“  
„Jistě, matko.“

Potřásla hlavou přesně jako Jimova máma, když mu nevěřila jediného slova, a odstoupila směrem ke svému manželovi. Následovalo ještě poslední pokývnutí, pak už Sarek vystoupil na plošinu, svou ženou následovaný v těsném závěsu.

„Energii.“ Pokynul důstojníkovi u konzole a ten stokrát zopakovaným pohybem aktivoval přenos. Těla velvyslance Sareka a paní Amandy se v záplavě jisker rozkládajících jejich atomy na energii zcela rozplynula a pak se ztratila, jak byli oba přeneseni na povrch Risy. Cítil z jejich odchodu nostalgii, ale aby byl k sobě upřímný, také jistou úlevu, jelikož se teď cítil ve Spockově přítomnosti daleko lépe. Mohl si vydechnout. Nejspíš úplně normální reakce na přítomnost rodičů vašeho milence, ale nevěděl jistě, zatím se mu úspěšně dařilo se všem rodičům svých partnerů vyhnout. Až doposud.

„Víte, co je vážně pěkné?“ ozval se do nastalého ticha Kostra a upoutal jak Jimovu, tak Spockovu pozornost. „Od všech jste si vyžádali povolení; velvyslance Sareka, Amandy i Hvězdné flotily... a netvrďte, že to není pravda,“ ukázal na oba střídavě prstem. „Ale na jednoho důležitého člověka ve vašem životě jste zapomněli. Na mě! Sakra, jak s vámi dvěma mám teď vydržet, když si budete posílat milostná psaníčka pod konferenčním stolem a mít přede mnou ještě víc tajemství, než už beztak máte?!“  
„Nejsem si vědom žádné ohlašovací povinnosti vůči vám, doktore McCoy,“ řekl Spock, jistý podtón, nebo snad jen Jimův pocit, dával jasně znát, že je to na Kostru provokace, které se milý doktor také okamžitě chytl.

Dramaticky se ke Spockovi obrátil a zamračil se na něj.  
„Jsem váš nejlepší přítel, to vám setsakra ukládá ohlašovací pozornost. Ve skutečnosti byste mi to měli říct dřív než všem ostatním!“ dramaticky zašermoval Spockovi prstem před hrudí. „Víte, jak kvůli vašim dostaveníčkům dopadnu? Zůstanu sám, jen se svou stárnoucí lahví výběrové skotské, jako každé páté kolo u vozu, takže mi alespoň můžete říct, že tím pátým kolem jsem.“  
„Omlouvám se, Kostro,“ neubránil se širokému úsměvu, takže jeho omluva, upřímná jen z malé části, vypadala naprosto neupřímně. „Budu ti sepisovat průběžné zprávy, to slibuji.  
„No proto,“ odfrkl si McCoy a podíval se důrazně na Spocka, jehož obočí pod jeho pohledem vystoupalo nahoru.  
„Já vás mohu ujistit o jediném, že k vám nebudu v budoucnu přistupovat jinak než doposud, neboť v mých očích zůstáváte stále tím samým jedincem bez ohledu na vnější okolnosti,“ ujistil ho velice formálním, ba přímo slavnostním tónem. Ani Jim si nebyl jistý, jestli je upřímný nebo se za ním skrývá další provokace, případně obojí najednou, ale byl zvědavý, jak na to doktor zareaguje.

Kupodivu se usmál, vlídně, ba přímo laskavě, a pokýval hlavou. Nejspíš to tedy vzal doslovně, dokonce ve své spokojenosti i poplácal Vulkánce po rameni.  
„Já vím, Spocku. Také vás považuji za svého přítele,“ ujistil Spocka vřele.

„Vskutku?“ obočí vystřelilo vzhůru. „Zajímavé. Nicméně ano, naše interakce by se daly v širším sociálním kontextu definovat jako přátelský vztah, já ovšem měl na mysli něco jiného. Nadále pro mne budete zbytečně emocionální, ba až vznětlivý pozemšťana, který i na lidské poměry jedná velmi nelogicky a má sklon k přehnaným gestům a dramatickým projevům,“ shrnul McCoyovu povahu velmi přesně, Jim při jeho proslovu těžko zadržoval smích. „Teď mne omluvte, mám ještě práci,“ dodal s jemnou zdvořilou úklonou, vymanil se z doktorova doteku a vykročil ke dveřím.  
„Ty jeden… zelenej ušatej skřete!“ vrhl se za ním Kostra s veškerým svým spravedlivým hněvem. „Máš ty vůbec ponětí, že jsem tu mluvil o důležitých věcech, jako je přátelství? Ale to nejspíš tvým chladným elektrickým obvodům, co ti pomalu reznou tam, kde má být srdce, vůbec nic neřekne. Vím, že se budu zbytečně namáhat, když se budu snažit ti to vysvětlit, ale stejně to zkusím. Ve světě skutečných živých bytostí-“

Zasyčení dveří, zavírajících se za Spockem a Kostrou, přerušilo doktorův rozohněný projev o podstatě lidství, kterým se hodlal pokusit Vulkánci vnutit názor, že projevování emocí je zdravé a měl by to také jednou za čas zkusit. Jim díky tomu osaměl jen v přítomnosti důstojníka za přenosovou konzolí, který jen čekal na jeho svolení odejít. Služba tady nebyla nijak zábavná, z vlastního mládí si ji pamatoval a neviděl důvod, proč ho tu držet, když v druhé přenosové místnosti měli zrovna pohotovost. Kývnutím ho proto propustil. Zmizel skoro dřív, než to gesto dokončil, nejspíš za jinou, zábavnější povinností.

S dlouhým úlevným výdechem se kolem sebe rozhlédl, než vykročil ke dveřím a vstříc věcem, které přinese budoucnost.

 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji fialce (pokud se i tak vyskytly chyby, jsou mé vlastn)  
> Kudos i komentář uvítám.


End file.
